Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: The cast of Naruto are given a rare opportunity to look into other worlds, to look into the different realities of the Naruto-verse and see the many different lives of everybody's favorite knucklehead and what adventures they bring. Come along for a ride in this grand adventure...into the edge of the Naruto-verse!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Juubi-sama owns ALL of Anime, but gave it to other people so he didn't do any work! TRUE STORY!**

 **YEAH! My first Reading Story! AWESOME!**

 **Okay! So, I've decided to do the Naruto Reads (not the title) first, so when I DO do the true Reading Story, I'll be prepared. For the Reading Story, I decided to do A Son Forgotten by _DomYang_ , but am waiting for his permission to do it. If it takes too long, I'll just do it and put his name out while giving him COMPLETE credit. I don't know if I DO need his permission, or something.**

 **ANY WAY! I have gone through my profile's Favorite Stories, and had picked the ones I wanted to be 'Read' by Canon Naruto Characters.**

 **To me, Reading stories are made as a way to show respect to other authors, showing them how much we like their stories or writing styles.**

 **Currently, the listing is:**

 **Melody of the Wanderers by AlphaDelta1001** **– Chapters: 18**

 **The Great Romantic by MogtheGnome – Chapters: 13**

 **The Night The House of Cards Was Built by drakensis – Chapters: 2**

 **Naruto Chimera Effect by ZRAIARZ – Chapters: 26**

 **Naruto DxD-Purpose of Living by TinaKhoaNguyen – Chapters: 26**

 **A Father's Love by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka – Chapters: 14**

 **Father of Demi-gods by xxAkuxx – Chapters: 7 **

**Die Another Day by NeonZangetsu – Chapters: 15 (Yep! Now _this_ will be _fun_!)**

 **Chains of the Broken by KyuubiGoku – Chapters: 4**

 **Naruto the Shinobi Shaman of Konoha by Resurrection of the Forgotten – Chapters: 6 **

**A New World, The Story Of A Lost Shinobi by Lanky Nathan – Chapters: 36 **

**The bird of Hermes: Servant of a Jinchuuriki by Seeker Pendragon – Chapters: 4 **

**Rise Of Excalibur by Dylan Millwood – Chapters: 9 **

**The Bijuu Armors by Kamen Rider Arashi – Chapters: 14 **

**To Be A Master by Tactition101 – Chapters: 22 **

**The Dark Whirlpool of Konoha by addamp53 – Chapters: 17**

 **Naruto, the Ninth God of Destruction by The Swordslinger – Chapters: 6 **

**To Love Naruto by deamondragonsclaw – Chapters: 8 **

**When Two Realms Meet (Revived Edition)** **by Sola Caelesti – Chapters: 10**

 **Naruto the Orange Trainer by fairy tail dragon slayer – Chapters: 20 **

**Shinobi no Yami by Story-lover1414 - Chapters: 6 **

**Shinobi of Winx by Wolfpackersson09 - Chapters: 9 **

**Saberfox by MadHat886 – Chapters: 9 **

**The Dawn Will Come by NeonZangetsu - Chapters: 6 **

**Naruto** **: The Gamer by Darkcloudalpha - Chapters: 17 **

**The Yellow Haired Super Nose Ninja by helovestowrite - Chapters: 5 **

**Masters of the Blades by Toa Naruto - Chapters: 3 **

**Heroes Through the Decade** **by Tech Jammer - Chapters: 2**

 **Choices: The Angel Edition by Wyrtha - Chapters: 4 **

**Naruto Upgraded by Hakureisaiga - Chapters: 13 **

**Favor of the Great Spirits by thoughtseeker - Chapters: 14 **

**Shaman** **of the Elemental Nations by yurei king - Chapters: 10**

 **Legacy of the Bijuu** **by MaelstromBankai - Chapters: 3**

 **Father and Son by dart93 – Chapters: 11 **

**And that's the current listing.**

 **OBVIOUSLY I won't be doing ALL the chapters for the stories 20+. I mean, I COULD if people request it, but we'll see when we get there.**

 **Now, the purpose for this Reading story, is a side focus in the case I hit a writer's block for my main stories, so it'll be something to mess with. This story wouldn't be my FULL focus, but that doesn't mean I would write now and again.**

 **P.S. If there are any authors reading this that one of the stories in the above listing belongs to, forgive me if I don't get the reactions to your stories right, or misinterpret a scene meaning. Of course, I'm new at this.**

 **The order of which the stories will appear will probably be at random. If anyone would LIKE to have me post their story here, send me the name and I'll check them out. If anyone would like to suggest a story, give me story name along with the author.**

 **Once more, this is a SIDE FOCUS STORY, so no rushing.**

 **Reading starts next chapter, and I'll be doing...you know what? Let's start simple! So I'll do...hm... Shinobi of Winx, by Wolfpackersson09!**

 **Wish me luck! I'm off!**

 **Ja ne!**

 _(Juubi gets on the **TARDIS**_ _and in a flash, vanishes!)_


	2. World 1 Scene 1: Shinobi of Winx

**Disclaimer: Juubi-sama owns about as much stuff as Daffy Duck is more famous than Bugs Bunny...so about very little.**

 **Note: The setting takes place AFTER the Chunin Exam Invasion, but BEFORE the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.**

* * *

 **World 1 Scene 1: Shinobi of Winx**

* * *

Within the Hokage Tower, Tsunade, the current Hokage, was at a tough battle against an enemy of ancient times...paperwork!

 ** _(A woman's scream was heard)_**

Her eyebrow was twitching immensely, as her patience level was nearing its end. Glancing to the side, her eyes widened when she saw the former _small_ pile left, **multiply** into a HUGE pile.

"That's it!" She shouted, and stood up. Glaring at the papers, she began doing handsigns for a **Katon** jutsu. During which, a knock came at the door. It opened to show Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, is everything okay?" She asked.

Suddenly, the two women began to glow, and before they knew it, they vanished in a flash of light, stopping Tsunade from burning the paperwork. The room was empty, leaving only the piles of paper, which somehow a low menacing chuckle was sounding from it.

 ** _"Hehehehe..."_**

* * *

Outside of the village, Team 7 consisting of Jonin instructor Kakashi Hatake, and his genin, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, were walking back to the village after finishing up another C-Rank mission. It was an easy one, merely stopping a group of bandit from attacking a small town.

As they walked, the group did their own things. Kakashi was reading his precious Icha-Icha book, Sasuke was thinking on how to adapt his training to grow stronger, Sakura was thinking about going shopping, maybe inviting her rival Ino, and Naruto was drooling at the thought of going to Ichiraku for ramen and maybe hang out with Konohamaru and his friends.

However, before they could react, they began to glow.

"What the?!" Naruto shouted in surprise. Before Kakashi could react, the group vanished in a flash.

* * *

In their training ground, Team 8 consisting of Kurenai Yuhi, Kabi Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, were traing hard as Kureani supervised her genin with a proud smile on her face. Suddenly, the team began go glow, making Hinata gasp, and Kurenai curse, thinking it was an attack. Before they knew it, the vanished.

Meanwhile, the same thing happened to Team 10 and Team Gai. Along with several other individuals around Konoha. And no one was the wiser of their disappearance.

* * *

In a large flash of light, the taken individuals appeared in the sky and fell down with yells. Before their shinobi instincts to save them, the crashed down hard into the ground in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Ah!"

"What the hell?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Eek!"

"Ow! My youthful behind!"

"...Naruto, please remove you hand from _there_."

"Ah! S-Sorry, Kurenai-sensei!"

After managing to get themselves out of the pile, the group stood up and looked around in caution and confusion. The place they found themselves in was nothing but a blank of white. Literally nothing around.

"Where the hell are we?!" Kiba asked, sounding the question everyone was asking.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who stood at her side. "What is this Jiraiya?" She asked, to which the toad sage shrugged. He had been pulled from his 'research', so he too was a bit mad. Along with him, were Anko Mitarashi who was chatting with her best friend Kurenai, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, who were talking with Naruto, and Iruka, who stood next to his favorite former student and current ones with a smile.

"You guess is as good as mine, Hime." He stated, looking around with narrowed eyes. Tsunade growled, and turned her anger-filled eyes to a certain orange genin.

"Naruto! If this is another one of your pranks, I **will** shun you from ramen forever!" She growled, making the whiskered blonde pale. He raised his hands, waving them frantically.

"I didn't do this! I swear!" He shouted.

Suddenly everyone heard a chuckle, making them sense. _"Now, now, Tsunade-chan. No need to bite the gaki's head off."_ An echoing voice sounded out.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the voice as she looked around. "Are you the one who brought us here? Show yourself!"

The voice chuckled again, but this time, it sounded closer. "As you wish." It came right behind them. Snapping around, everyone saw a figure wearing a black cloak and hood that covered their features completely standing behind them. Tsunade glowed at the figure and took a threatening step forward.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. However, her threatening didn't seem to work, as the figure merely chuckled.

"Calm yourself, Trigger-chan." He said, making a vein appear on the busty blonde's forehead at the name. Holding his hands up in defense, the figure continued. "The name's Shin."

"Shin?" Jiraiya repeated.

"Well, officially it's **_Juubi no Shinju_**." 'Shin' said making a certain fox inside Naruto widen his eyes. "But for your sake, just call me Shin...or Juubi-sama! Whichever works for you. And as for where we are, well...where at the border."

"The border of what?" Asuma asked. Impossible, a whitey and large toothy grin appeared from the shadows of the hood. Shin raised his arms high and wide.

"The border of the **Naruto-verse**!"

"The what?!" Naruto shouted in surprise and confusion, along with everyone else. Naruto-verse? What the hell did that mean?!

Shin nodded, and with a snap of his fingers, many picture frames appeared around the group. However, instead of pictures, they showed _clip_ , which featured,

"Me?!" Naruto asked. Indeed, in the frames, showed Narutos, but they were all different.

Shin nodded. "Yes, you see gaki, your existence is the center of this part of existence. Just as other focused individuals are the center of their own universes. In this part of the universe, there are many _alternate_ dimensions, each holding their own Naruto Uzumakis. Each in many shapes, sizes, or forms. You could be a boy, a girl, an animal, even be born in a different family; hell, even good or evil, but each Naruto is the center focus of their realm. Hence the title **_Naruto-verse_**."

"Woah!" Naruto muttered as he looked at one frame, that showed a red haired Naruto leading a group of strange people, a dark haired teen in a weird outfit, an orange skinned girl with red hair, a man that had his body covered in metal armor, a young boy with green skin, and a girl wearing a dark blue cloak. He watched as they fought many bad guys of shapes and sizes.

Kakashi hummed as he looked at a frame that showed a Naruto with black hair that shockingly enough, possessed the **Sharingan**. Everyone else looked at the frame, holding different reactions. Kiba scoffed as he saw a Naruto wielding a sword of light cutting through strange metal things. "No way this isn't real." He muttered. Hinata was blushing as she looked at a scene where a Naruto was wearing the Hokage outfit and at his side was a grown up version of her, holding his hand. She looked ready to pass out.

Jiraiya gasped when he saw a teenage Naruto wearing a red coat with black flames at the bottom standing with his arms crossed on top of a large Gamakichi, who stood on top of Gamabunta. However, the thing that shocked the sage the most, where his eyes. They were golden with a toad-like bar for pupils. "Sage Mode." He muttered in shock.

Tenten was drooling, as she looked at a frame of Naruto piloting a LARGE humanoid machine, firing weapons that were able to destroy entire ships the size of a continent. "I want one." She muttered, having hearts for eyes. Lee and Neji saw this, and went pale, praying to every Shinto God that their trigger-happy, sharp weapon loving teammate _never_ got her hands on one of these _'Gundam'_ as they were called.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw herself holding a young Naruto, no older than 5, in her arms, the two holding large smiles on their faces. _'Naruto...as my son?'_ She thought in shock, before softly smiling, tears gathering in her eyes. She had always saw the little gaki as a younger brother, but the idea of having a son to raise...

Shin nodded at the group as they each looked at the different version. "The Universe is a place of immense possibilities. Anything and everything is possible."

Kakashi looked away from a frame displaying a red haired Naruto with strange grey eyes with rings in them and looked at the being. "But why bring us here?" He asked, making everyone look at the cloaked figure. Though a red faced Naruto had a hard time looking away from a frame which showed him with many women around him, several holding him in a tight hold and kissing his face. It was worse due to the fact that ALL the women had breasts that rivaled Tsunade's.

Shin looked at them, before snapping his fingered. Instantly, a sphere appeared in his hand. It was a shiny silver, like it was made of stainless metal, and was the size of a basketball. "In this realm, I am a God." He stated, making the older shinobi tense. "And I have decided to allow you to be able to see into the other alternate dimension as a form of entertainment."

"Really?" Anko asked, a bit skeptic. She would admit that seeing all the versions of the gaki intrigued her. Not to mention that seeing a black haired version of the shrimp with red eyes and fangs _sucking the blood_ of several people _turned her one_ a bit, and wanted to see if there were more of him. _'How knew a dark gaki could be so **hot**?'_ She thought with a grin, thinking of what _fun_ she could have with him. For some reason, Naruto felt a shiver do down his spine, feeling a sense of dread.

Shin nodded. "Yep! Besides, I'm not the only God doing this, so I decided 'What the heck?' and screw the rules a bit. So, you game?" He asked with an unseen grin.

"I'm in!" Naruto quickly said, wanting to see more cool versions of himelf. Konohamaru and his friends raised their hands as well. Looking at one another, the group figured it couldn't hurt and nodded in agreement. Though Kiba wondered if they will see cool version of _him_.

Nodding, Shin threw the sphere at Naruto, who caught it. "Great! Now, the process is simple. You just need to place your hand on top of the sphere, and the room with change to show the dimension. They will appear at random, so expect the unexpected. Also, the images will basically be holograms, er _genjutsu_." He explained after getting confused looks at the word. "Meaning, you can see and hear what is happening, but you can't interact and the people don't know you're there. It'll be like a movie theater. Speaking of which." With another snap, chairs and a long couch appeared. "Time here is at a still to the outside world, so don't worry about the village going into panic at your disappearance." Tsunade nodded in thanks. "If you get hungry, snacks and drinks will be served, and yes Naruto, ramen too. Breaks can be given if needed. Any questions?" He asked, getting head shakes. "Then let's get started. Naruto, if you would please." The blonde nodded, and put his hand on top of the sphere. His hand sunk in a bit, showing the sphere was like liquid metal, and felt smooth and cool to him.

Instantly, the area changed, and became a different scene. Looking around, everyone saw that they were in some kind of neighborhood, with a ruined house made out of stone and bricks near them. The scene zoomed in a bit, and showed two girls, one with long red fiery hair, and the other with long blonde hair. The two seemed to be surround by strange goblin like creatures. There were also two large ugly creatures. Everyone watched as the scene played.

 **Bloom managed to lure the tiny little ghouls from Stella to the outside, but the fairy princess that she helped earlier that day was smashed through the window of her house. It seemed to start as a normal day until she met Stella of Solaria and unconsciously used magic. The blue skinned troll that attacked them moved out of the house towards them.**

"Did she say 'magic'?" Ino asked, as the group took note that they could also hear the thoughts of the girl.

Kuranai shrugged. "Well it _is_ a different realm, so such things could be possible." She said, though she too found the existence of magic to be a stretch.

 **'We really need some help.' Bloom thought as Stella smirked and said, "Don't worry, I called the heroes." The ogre that was there had been tossed out by Stella, right on the miniature monsters. Bloom started helping Stella up, but the troll was right next to them until from out of nowhere, a purple colored whip end restrained the beast. Bloom looked to where the end of the whip was and saw five boys her age in semi-tight uniforms and capes in the same color with transparent swords of different looks and colors.**

"Whoah!" Naruto and Konohamaru shouted in awe as they saw the group fight the strange creature, practically having stars in their eyes.

"YOSH! Such youthful outfits!" Lee shouted as he looked at the outfits the males were wearing. It made them look so youthful! Gai was the same as his students, and wondered on making the attire his team's uniform. Neji and Tenten shivered in dread.

 **"Guys I'm ready." Said the brown haired boy with the glasses, Timmy, as he held a gun-like device.**

 **"Let's take this beast to jail where he belongs." Said the blonde haired boy next to him, 'Brandon', as he readied his phanto-shield and longsword.**

 **"What's the rush? I say we have some fun first," The purple haired boy, Riven, said as he held the whip with a short blade.**

 **"This our first mission Riven, so I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Brown Haired Sky said as another blonde, with cat like slits in his bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on his tan cheeks, added, "Sky's right Riven. Stay focused on the mission." He held his phanto-katana at the ready. Bloom watched the heroes fight but she could not take her eyes off the blond boy with the whisker marks on his cheeks.**

"Boss look! That's you!" Konohamaru pointed out. Hinata's face turned red at the heroic look the alternate Naruto held.

"I look awesome!" Naruto said with glee. Sasuke scoffed.

"To bad _you_ can't be like that." He mocked, making the blond glare at him. The others ignored the arguing duo and focused on the scene. However, Iruka had a thoughtful look as he had seen the way the red haired girl looked at the alternate Naruto.

 **The one that had the troll in the whips was pulled and thrown over its head and he landed on his back. The troll can charging and the Brandon use his shield to block all of the blows sending shock wave around from each hit. Sky jumped and slashed the ground causing it to split. Timmy fire three blasts from his gun and the troll was off balance trying to keep from falling into the new canyon below it. The last boy that Bloom was watching the most then jumped high into the air and did a bicycle kick right on top of the trolls head. It fell into the ground.**

 **As the guy high five each other Riven got up and attack the ghouls as he threw one off him the orge punch him sending him flying. As the orge turned to the other boys he was knock to the ground but the energy blast by Bloom and Stella.**

Tsunade raised a brow at the strange attack the two girls did. It looked like a pure energy attack, very much different from their jutsu.

 **He got up and saw the he was surrounded. He then clapped his hands and teleported himself and some ghouls away.**

 **Stella the said, "Bloom these are the guy from Red Fountain I was talking about, Riven, Timmy, Prince Sky, Brandon," then she turned to the blond one, "And this is Naruto."**

 **"Nice to meet you Bloom," Naruto said as he held out his hand. Bloom blushed as she shook his hand. Then the troll started to climb out of the hole rubbing its head. One of the boy placed a collar on it and ring appeared and trapped him. They made it float in the air and Bloom asked, "Where are you guys taking him?"**

 **"Back to Red Fountain. See you at Alfea, Bloom," Naruto said as they heroes and the troll disappeared.**

"Wow! That was so cool!" Naruto said. Shikamaru had to agree.

"Still, too bad that other one got away." He said. Asuma nodded.

"True, but at least no one got hurt." He said. Suddenly the scene shifted again, and everyone saw it become day, and they appeared in what was no doubt the inside of the house. There they saw a blonde haired man.

 **It was morning as Bloom's father was sweeping up the mess that happened with the ogre and the troll.**

 **"You know, it would be easy for me to fix this with a spell." Stella offered as she walked in the door. The man shook his head and said, "Thanks, but I prefer it the old fashion way."**

The jonin nodded. Somethings the old way was the best way. The genin however grumbled, wishing they could be allowed to use their jutsu to finish their dreaded D-Ranks faster.

 **"Bloom's ready to go." His wife said as she appeared with her daughter, with a big suitcase all packed up. The man looked at his daughter and said, "Are you sure about this sweetie?"**

 **"Yes dad. I'm going with Stella to the Alfea School for Fairies in the realm of Magix." Bloom said softly, but determined.**

Ino blinked. "Did she say 'Fairies'?" She asked. Everyone also caught that and looked at Shin, who nodded.

"In this world, the realm is one of magic. Those fairy tale stories actually hold truth to them, coming from fact. Stuff like fairies, pixies, goblins, and magic are actually realm in some worlds."

"Whoa, who would have thought?" Kiba muttered, getting a nod from Shino.

 **"Call us as soon as you get there, and let us know everything. I still can't believe we agreed to this. What if you get sick? What if you meet these monsters again?"**

 **"Dad I'll be careful. I promise." Bloom said stopping her father's worried rant. Her mother hugged her and said, "Bloom, we love you very much, and please come home as soon as the session's over next summer. We'll miss you."**

 **"And I'll miss you both so much." Bloom was getting ready to go when her father said, "Did you really think I'd let you go without checking the place out for myself?" She was happily surprised at this.**

 **"It's not usually allowed, but rules were made to be broken." Stella said after Bloom's father got his firefighter's jacket.**

Naruto and Konohamaru nodded with a grin. They loved break rules. Their looks and visible thoughts earns them slaps to the back of their heads from Iruka, who scolded them with a look, making them pout.

 **Stella then used turned her ring into a long, rod like scepter and transported herself, Bloom, and Bloom's parents to a forest just outside Alfea. Bloom stared up at the school, she was sad her parents could not get a closer look at this place because of the barrier, cause those images did not do Alfea any justice.**

The shinobi were in awe at the size and beauty of Alfea, some of the girls wishing they could go there.

 **She then notice on of the teachers checking students names off a check board as they come in. "Stella my name is not on the list."**

 **"Don't worry, my friend Princess Victoria was going to come here but decided to home school instead. I was going to give a letter to the head mistress but I think we will just keep this to ourselves. No one here knows what she looks like so we are golden." As they got closer Stella said, "That is Griselda, the head of discipline."**

 **"As you should know Stella. How we let you back in I will never know." Griselda said spying them.**

 **"Maybe it was the new Computer lab my parents sent?" Stella said with a smile.**

"I'm getting an Iruka-vibe from this woman." Naruto said. Iruka's eye twitched and pulled the blonde into a headlock.

"Oh really?" He asked and rubbed his fist on top of Naruto's head, who tried to get out of the hold.

"I wonder what Stella did." Ino asked, but didn't get an answer.

 **Griselda glared, after getting checked out and the new class got the directions to their dorms, Stella and Bloom found their room. "I hope we get better roommates then I did last year, talk about major problem with their wardrobe. I shouldn't have that problem as I will be getting a single room."**

 **"Um, Stella," Bloom said before she pointing to the sign which had Stella's name as well as another name on it meaning…"What!? I have a roommate!?"**

 **"Mom's willing to give you another chance but she thought that I could keep you out of trouble." Said a voice behind them. They turned to see a girl about there age with long bright pink hair. "Name's Sakura."**

Sakura's eye widened when she saw the alternate version of her. She took note that her other had a more slim figure, making her a bit jealous. But she pushed it back as she gave a fist pump. "Yeah! I get to go to this school! Take that, Ino-pig!" She gloated, making the Yamanaka grumble.

Hinata frowned, a bit jealous of Sakura, and wondered if her version will appear. "Um, Sakura? Did your other say that your mother works here?"

Sakura blinked when she remembered that. She wondered how that was.

 **"I'm Bloom, uh I mean bloom is a name I like a lot, but it's not really my name. I'm Victoria vi Valisto." Bloom said hastily as she shook Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything else.**

"Smooth, girly. Almost blew your cover there." Anko muttered with a chuckle.

 **"Let's go meet our dorm mates Victoria-san, and Stella, just because the school got a new mystic computer lab doesn't change the damage done to the potions lab." She then got scarily angry as she put her emerald eyes right up in Stella's brown, "You caused so much damage that the school is STILL cleaning up, and the lab won't be used for another month!"**

 **"What's all this commotion?" A girl with magenta colored haired asked as she exited a room with an Asian looking girl with black pigtails.**

 **"Yeah, it's messing with my groove." the pig tailed girl said as another girl came out with long brown hair and a kind expression.**

 **"Sorry, but miss genius here was bitching me out about the potions lab." Stella said as Sakura was a little sheepish.**

Sakura's eyebrow twitched a bit at being said she was 'bitching'. She took a deep breath and called herself. Nothing she could do since as Shin said, she couldn't touch the people.

 **"Sorry about that." She said as she then got a serious look and added, "Now, please place your luggage in your room and follow me so we can be on time for orientation. It's only the first day so no real classes. My name's Sakura and I hope you enjoy your education at Alfea."**

 **"Name's Musa." The pig tailed girl said as the brown haired one came up next, "My name is Flora and I'm happy to meet you all."**

 **"I am Techna, and it is a pleasure to meet you." The girls introduced each other and followed Sakura and Stella to the auditorium where the various teachers where there as an elderly woman with a kind hearted appearance stood at the podium and began her speech, "Hello to one and all new students. I am Faragonda, the headmistresses of Alfea College for Fairies. This castle shall be your home for the next five years, and as you study the powers of your magic you may find your life's calling. Many of you may use your magical powers to fight evil, aid the sick, or even aid others in all sorts of situations. While most of you have received a student handbook that lists your classes, and has a guideline for behavior as a student of Alfea, there is one thing I must press as extra precaution: stay away from Cloud Tower. There is no punishment as the witches may come up with something far worse then anything that Griselda, head of discipline, or myself would ever hand out. As there are no classes for today, you are free to explore to be more familiar with Alfea. You are all dismissed, and have a pleasant year here at Alfea." She ended the speech with by teleporting out in a flash of light, taking many students by surprise as they left to explore the place.**

 _'She kinda reminds me of the old man.'_ Naruto thought, a faint smile at the thought of the deceased Third Hokage.

Anko whistled at the move. "Sweet teleportation." She said, with Kurenai nodded in agreement.

 **Bloom decided to hang out with her new dorm mates. They dorm mates all talked and gotten to now each other before Stella suggested that they head into town for a pizza. Bloom was nervous; she did not like lying to all her friends but knew she could not stay if she did not. The town was not what she expected. It was almost normal and futurist at the same time.**

Just them the scene changed and they appeared in front of a familiar being.

"Hey! It's that yellow creature!" Naruto said. Ino had a deadpanned look.

"What is he doing?" She asked as the group watched the creature...trying on glasses?

 **In a store that sold eye glasses Knut was trying on different pairs, as he did not like his frames too well. His pair was pink and had flower on the side, "How are these? Do they bring out the color of my eyes?" he asked the sale person as he looked in the mirror by the window. Due to the glasses he notices that Stella and Bloom were walking by. "Did you see that?"**

 **The sale man said he also saw the girls and the orge ran out the shop, the sale man scream for him to come and pay for those. In an ally he made a call on his cell the woman on the other line answered, "You better have a good reason for calling or I will turn you into something you did not think possible."**

The group narrowed their eyes at the dark voice from the device. They had a bad feeling in their guts.

 **"I saw the princess with the Solaria Ring and the Earth girl in town." Knut said.**

 **The woman grinned, "Good met us in Witches ally."**

 **Bloom groaned as she nearly blew her cover again with her cell phone she gave to Techna. She was offered Techna's calling card before a voice behind them said, "So the rumors are true, Sunspot is back in Alfea."**

With the seen change, they group appeared back with the girls. Hearing the voice, they looked to the side. Sasuke's eyes widened and gasped. "Mom?!" He asked, taking everyone by surprise. _'What is she doing here?! Did she survive the massacre?!'_

Naruto looked at his rival in surprise. "You mom?!"

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka narrowed their eyes as they looked at the approaching female. Something felt wrong here. They took in her young appearance, way different than the beautiful and mature woman they knew.

"Um, Sasuke...I don't think that's you mother." Iruka told the young Uchiha. He knew Mikoto from when she picked Sasuke up from the academy and teacher-parent meetings.

Sasuke looked at his former teacher in confusion before turning back to the young girl that look very much like a younger version of his mother. _'Than who is this?'_

 **"What do you want Sasuke?" Stella asked as the girls looked over to a new girl that had walked in next to them. She as an attractive girl with curves that seemed to be accented by her outfit of black denim pants and a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan woven on the stomach area. Her dark eyes were seen as she lowered her shades just a tad. She had a tomato in her hand as she bit into it.**

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Sasuke was frozen as a statue, pale as Orochimaru with wide eyes and an open mouth, the same with Sakura and Ino. Naruto and the other boys struggled to hold in their laughter, but failed, and began howling in laughter. Even Shino and Neji began chuckling. The jonin were not sure what to say, except for Anko, who was on the floor laughing. Tsunade raised a brow at the strange event. Jiraiya was struggling between writing in his book for the inspiration, or have a seizure at the _trap man_ thoughts invading his mind.

"What...the...hell?!" Sasuke muttered, before glaring at the laughing boys. "STOP LAUGHING!"

"Oh man!" Naruto gasped as he struggled to breathe. Even the Kyuubi inside him was laughing, haven been watching what was going on. The fox found the Uchiha's humiliation too funny.

"So, Sasuke's a girl in this world? Does that me we're still friends if we aren't fighting over him?" Ino muttered to Sakura, not sure how she should feel about this. The pinkette shrugged.

"Don't know. We could still be rivals over another boy, or ever be gay for the female Sasuke." Sakura replied, equally confused.

Ino pursed her lips in thought. "We might even be fighting over Naruto, since his version looks like he's less annoying and a bit cute." She muttered and the two glanced over at the still laughing Naruto, to which Sasuke grabbed him by the front his jacket in anger. At the moment, the whiskered blonde sneezed over the Uchiha's face, erupting a fight between the two.

Sighing, Tsunade stopped them with punches to the head, separating them. They turned back to the scene, though inwardly, Naruto had to _begrudgingly_ admit that the female Sasuke was a bit... _cute_. _'Arg! I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth!'_

 **"I just decided to check out the fresh fairy meat for Alfea. I'm not as surprised as I should be that your back. Considering what you did to the potions lab." She said with a smirk. Bloom and the others were curious about this, except Sakura, but Techna spoke, "I have two queries: 1: Isn't Sasuke a man's name, and 2: What exactly happened to the potions lab."**

 **"You better not tell them you witch!" This shocked most of them as they started whispering to each.**

The group raised a brow at that. "A witch? That's interesting." Anko muttered, while Sasuke looked to be in thought.

 **"We're not supposed to be associating with her." Musa whispered, but Sakura stopped it.**

 **"Look girls. We're all freshman here and Sasuke's been my best girl friend since we started living here."**

Sakura was surprised by that. She didn't think that her relationship with the Uchiha would be so big to be best friends. She glanced at her teammate and crush, seeing him crossing his arms with a huff, already not liking how things were going.

 **"It's rude to whisper about me when I'm right in front of you, and as for what happened to the lab, sunspot over there blew it up trying to develop a new shade of pink. It also got her expelled for the year. Heard it was so bad that the staff's still trying to clean it up. Thanks blossom, tomato?" Sasuke said the last part to Sakura and offered part of the tomato. Sakura shook her head while saying, "No, but thanks anyway." She then thought about something else, "I'd ask if you'd join us for pizza, but we already ate."**

Naruto pouted. "That's it? I was hoping for something a bit _bigger_ than just trying to make a new color!" He grumbled.

 _'I'm pretty sure you would have done the same thing to discover a new shade for orange.'_ Kakashi mentally deadpanned, knowing his student's love/obsession with the color, similar to a certain redhead. _'Like mother like son.'_

 **"It's cool Sakura. Besides I better be going. Don't want to be seen hanging with a bunch of loser fairies. Sayonara." Sasuke said before conjuring a portal of pure darkness and stepped through it.**

Sasuke raised a brow at the technique. "Okay, that was cool." He admitted. Maybe this female version of him wasn't as bad as he thought. Still didn't mean he had to like the fact his gender was swapped.

 **"She gives me the willies." Musa said as she shivered a bit.**

 **"She seems nice for a witch, but she is scary." Flora said seeing the better side of things.**

 **"She is just plain creepy, and I have no idea why she was so nice to Sakura and let us go like that." Techna said, adding her two cents in. Sakura sighed at this before talking, "That's just how she is. We've been friends since we were kids, and she's really sweet once you get to know her."**

 **"Yeah, deep down in that black hole she calls a heart." Stella said as she huffed a bit. Sakura was mad that her friend was being insulted, "You're still pissed at the idea that Naruto preferred a witch over you? By the Dragon you need to grow up!"**

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as they turned a bit green at the fact that their versions might... _have something_! They gagged a bit, before glaring at the other.

Shikamaru sighed at the two. "Troublesome. Calm down you two. It's not like what's happening here will affect your lives." He said. Holding their glares a bit more, the two turned away with a huff, making everyone roll their eyes.

 **Bloomed remember something and said, "Shoot! I need to call my parents. Techna, can I borrow that card?" Techna nodded and handed her the card. Bloom said a quick thanks and dashed off to the nearest interdimensional phone. "Yeah mom it has been great nothing really change since I last called you…two hours ago." She then spotted Knut walking by and said, "Hey mom wouldn't it be better if I call you tomorrow? No it's nothing I am just using a friend's calling cards so I think I should just call tomorrow bye."**

 **Bloom hung up the phone, pulled the card out, and then followed the orge to an ally way and hide behind two trashcans. Three witches waited for him the tallest one with a high white ponytail muttered, "Well?"**

 **"I saw the princess and the earth girl down Wand Avenue." Knut said point towards Bloom, who ducked thinking she was spotted. The one of the witches sense something, "Girls we have an uninvited guess."**

Naruto grew worried for the redhead. "Oh crap!"

 **The leader smirked, "Take care of it," she ordered. The first witch made a sign and a violet outline was around her before splitting from her and became a copy.**

 **Bloom figure that she was not spotted tried to look over the trashcans but the ogre blocked her view. She did not see a witch was now behind her. Bloom grinned as the ogre moved before she was blasted in the back but an energy blast and was knocked in front of the witches. "That's her! That's the Earth girl!" screamed Knut.**

 **"Who are you?" Bloom asked as she was brought before the three witches, one of them being the longhaired witch that attacked her.**

 **"We are witches from Cloud Tower." Said the leader, an older girl with icy silver hair, Icey.**

 **"And we're senior witches. Nobody messes with senior witches." Said the attacker. They talked in a mocking tone as the silver haired one said, "If you tell us where your friend, Stella, is then we might forgive you." Bloom was trapped between the ogre and three witches.**

Naruto growled a bit at seeing Bloom in trouble. He really liked her and hoped she will be safe. He wished he could help her, but wasn't able to since he wouldn't be able to tough the witches, much less punch them.

 **"Back off, I have magic powers!" Bloom said as she sent a bit of magic in the form of dust towards them. Unfortunately, the magic failed to reach them.**

 **"That poor girl barely has any winx. Let me show you what real magic looks like!" The silver haired one said as she started her own magic up. It was shining much more powerfully then the dust that Bloom sent. Icicles formed and caged bloom as one of them said, "It's witch up time" and the long, brown haired one added an attack that shattered the ice and sent Bloom flying back. The last witch, who's hair was dark blue and frizzy, sent a miniaturized Tornado at Bloom while she was down. Bloom was sent flying and grabbed on a ledge.**

The genin gasped at seeing her in trouble.

 **"Get down here!" The silver haired witch said, causing Bloom to fall before she spoke once more, "I hate to be a total witch about it, but I'm running out of patience." She then put Bloom in a coffin of ice and chuckled before saying, "Fairies can't last long on ice. So you better start talking now. Tell us where Stella is." She even scratched her nails on the ice making a sound equivalent to nails on a chalkboard.**

"Oh no! Bloom!" Naruto shouted. Iruka put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

"Nothing you can do Naruto." He told his student, even though he too wished he could do something.

 **"I'm right here!" Stella, Techna, Musa, Flora, and Sakura where there in the alley ready to fight.**

 **"Let her go right now!" Sakura said as the silver haired witch looked at them.**

 **"Yeah right. Knut, time for you to crush those losers." Knut the ogre roared at this command, but the girls wouldn't let him crush them. He rushed them and the managed to dodge and transform at the last minute. Techna's clothes changed to a one piece with cybernetic wings on her back and a helmet for the futuristic look, Musa's new outfit had wings with a red top and skirt with boots, Flora's outfit changed to an elegant flowery dress, Stella's change included an orange top with shorts with her hair becoming twin ponytails, and Sakura's transformation was a cherry blossom pink short kimono with shinobi sandals with a cherry blossom chocker and pinkish, transparent dragonfly wings.**

Naruto blushed at how beautiful the other Sakura looked. Not that he didn't think the one here was any less in his eyes. "Wow Sakura-chan! Your other looks great!" He said, making his teammate blush a bit.

"Thanks Naruto." She said with a grin, agreeing with him. She memorized the outfit to see if she could find one like it when they got back home.

Hinata frowned a bit, hoping Naruto would saw something similar when her version appeared, if she ever.

The jonin and seniors were amazed at the transformations the girls took.

 **"Digital Web," Techna launched beams of green light from both her hands.**

 **The attack struck the ogre and imprisoned him in a net like sphere of green light.**

 **"Sonic Blast," two purple speakers formed on either side of the sphere and blasted the imprisoned ogre with sound. The sphere wavered and became unstable.**

 **"Blossom Storm," cried Sakura and a bunch of sakura petals appeared and spun around the trapped ogre. He kept crying out "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," as he was getting cut all over.**

 **"Ivy Rope," Flora blew several streaks of dust from her hand. They landed at the feet of the ogre and entangled him with vines and launched him into the distance.**

 **"Ugh, what a blockhead," Icy said. The three witches turned to face the five determined fairy. Icy launched several more ice crystals at them.**

 **"Get behind me," Techna yelled. "Fire wall." A green shield sprouted from her arm, blocking the icicles.**

 **"Sisters, leave them to me," Stormy extended her index finger towards the shield and fired a bolt of purple lightning at them. The attack blasted all the fairies back. Icy gather energy to freeze the whole area. Stella had her specter out and gathered energy as well. As Icy lunched her attack, Stella teleported everyone, even the frozen Bloom away from there. The whole area was frozen but the fairies were gone.**

The genin and academy students cheered at the fairies escaping. The jonin on the other hand took note of how strong the witches were, especially how the white haired one was able to summon ice, reminding Kakashi as the young Hyoton teen that fought alongside Zabuza at his teams's first C-rank mission.

 **Stella was warming Bloom up with her sun magic away from the witches, still in fairy form.**

 **"It's okay. You could've survived at least another fifteen minutes. You know, considering you're from Earth and all you did splendidly outstanding Bloom." Stella said while the other girls were still there.**

Many of the group face palmed at the blowing the redhead's cover. "Smooth move, sun girl." Anko muttered.

 **"Stella!" The four girls said in unison as Stella nervously turned around.**

 **"Why did you just call her Bloom and say she was from planet Earth?" Flora asked with her hands on her hips looking over them.**

 **"Um, right. There are some tiny minor details that we need to go over. I'll tell you on the way back to Alfea."**

 **"You better Stella! You lied to the school about Bloom's identity, and we're breaking curfew! Mom's gonna be so mad at us." Sakura was angry as she said it. They went back to Alfea and got the whole story from Stella, from her ambush up to her little scheme to smuggle the red headed earth girl in as someone else. Once they got to Alfea all of them we're being quiet.**

 **"I wanna tell Ms. Faragonda the truth." Bloom said as they made their way across the courtyard. Stella's reply to it was, "We'll talk about it later. For now just follow me."**

 **"Freeze!" came the voice of Ms. Griselda as she and the others stopped.**

 **"Where in trouble." Sakura said as she looked at her mother and the head of discipline.**

 **"Do you ladies have any idea what time it is?" Griselda said looking at all of them in a very stern manner.**

 **"We were worried about you girls. Now go to bed right away and we'll talk about this tomorrow morning." Faragonda said as they walked up, but Bloom was stopped when Griselda said, "Stop right there Princess Victoria vi Valisto, what did you want to tell Miss Faragonda." Everyone stopped there as Bloom mustered her courage and replied, "My name's not really Victoria, and I'm not from Valisto."**

 **"You lied to us!" Griselda said as Bloom apologized, but continued, "You have broken two rules in one day on the first day here!"**

 **"She did, but she must be a magical creature or the barrier wouldn't let her into Magix. So tell us who are you, and why did you lie to us?" Faragonda interrupted softly, but Stella spoke up, "Don't blame her! It was my idea to begin with!"**

 **"It's okay Stella. My name is Bloom and I come from Earth."**

 **"Earth as in planet Earth? How could that be possible?" Griselda said interrupting Bloom, but the red head continued after that, "Please don't send me away! I know I belong here! This is the most amazing place with the most amazing people ever!"**

 **"Well you must be punished. Turned into something slimy."**

 **"Hold on Griselda! It must have taken a lot of courage for her to tell the truth. I believe she deserves a chance at least, and Princess Victoria is absent leaving a vacancy in classes." Faragonda said with a knowing look in her eyes.**

 **"It's true Miss Griselda. Since Victoria of Valisto is being home schooled this year we have at least one vacancy, and it wouldn't hurt if someone else filled the void." Sakura said, and Griselda resigned from punishing them with one last word to them from Faragonda, "Now go to bed, and please try to be good."**

 **"Yes maam/mom!" was the simultaneous reply from the girls as they went to the dorms to get some sleep for tomorrow the hard work of learning magic would begin.**

Soon the area went back to its former white location. "So ends part one." Shin commented. Ino looked at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, it looked like the headmistress is you mother in that world!" She said. Sakura blinked in surprise at that.

"Hey, yeah!" She said, it surprised her. How could that be? Were her parents dead in that world? Or something else? Still, she kinda liked Ms. Faragonda. She looked just as nice as her blonde mother. She wondered how her relationship with the head of the school was.

"Wow, that sure was epic." Naruto commented as he crossed his arms behind his head. "So I go to this awesome school and be a hero? Cool! Though, I wonder if I'm still a shinobi, or was just born in another world." He said, making his teammates wonder the same thing about their counterparts.

Iruka shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to see."

Shin looked at them. "So you want to continue seeing this world?" He asked, getting nods. "Alright then." With a wave of his hand, the area shifted once more, and the group found themselves back in Alfea.

* * *

 **Done with part one. Let me know your thoughts on how I was or any errors I made.**

 **And before anyone asks, yes there will be more guests showing up as the stories continue.**

 **Well, that's all for now!**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. World 1 Scene 2: Shinobi of Winx

**I have been given more story requests to do, while I will look into. So if you would like me to put a story you want, I will think about it. Just know that I am like an art critic, and am REALLY picky on stories, so there will be some that I deny. I'm sorry, but I'm a bit of a perfectionist, been so since I was young.**

 **A few of the story request I have accepted are:**

 **Naruto the Dino Sage and  Naruto the Resonance, both by KuronoDono12 **_permission granted_

 **End Game Version R by Kur0Kishi **_awaiting permission_

 **Naruto – Bonds Anew by Dreaming of the Phoenix **_awaiting permission_

 **And Naruto the Forced Fighter by fairy tail dragon slayer after I get his permission (though I might instead make it into its own Reading story if people want it)**

 **The list is getting larger, so hopefully I will be able to get to them. Pray that this story is not taken out by the administration like _Sage of Seal's_ Naruto Reads Naruto. If so, I'll find another site to put it under, maybe FicWad. But we'll see.**

 **Also, I was given a suggestion of putting my own story Superior Spider, Addition to the Web into the reading by SomeGuy300. I don't know...maybe. What do you guys think?**

 **Also, Stratos263, the authors are in the first chapter. Shinobi of Winx was made by Wolfpackersson09.**

 **Now, lets get things going.**

 **Also, page breaks mean scene location schools. That way I don't have to constantly be putting that the group watched the scene change.**

* * *

 **World 1 Scene 2: Shinobi of Winx**

* * *

The Konoha group watched as the environment changed, and soon found themselves inside some kind of class room. The stood at the front of the room, and watched as the female students faced a short, yellow skinned man.

 **"Welcome and good morning to one and all! I'm professor Wizgiz, and I'll be teaching metamorphosis. Metamorphosis is the art of changing your body." Professor Wizgiz said as he turned into a smiling Griselda, causing the class to giggle before returning to his original form.**

Jiraiya hummed when he saw that. "So, it's like the henge. But more advanced. Like a true form shift." He muttered, intrigued at the technique. If shinobi had been able to doing such a thing, they would be even more deadly, as unlike the _Henge_ , which was instantly canceled once the user lost concentration, this move seemed to stay on command.

 **"Some of you wonder why metamorphosis is important. You look like you know Sakura!" He added as he pointed to Sakura. She stood up and said, "Metamorphic magic is useful if discretion is needed and is used in case you needed to help someone in secret. It can also be used to hide from potential pursuers in a pinch." Sakura said without missing a beat.**

Ino rolled her eyes. "Always the Smarty Pants, eh Forehead?" She teased, making Sakura glare at her.

"Screw you, Ino-Pig!"

 **"That's correct, but since this is the first class we'll work on something small. This exercise focuses on using magic to change the color of your hair. Now take the mirrors and concentrate on the color of your hair." The girls did as the professor said and looked in the mirror and concentrated. Most of the girls were successful in the change, but Bloom failed. She put down the mirror as Wizgiz hopped over to her seat and said, "Don't worry Bloom, and if at first you don't succeed try again." She smiled at the simple advice and noticed some of the others changed their hair color as well. Sakura managed to turn her hair as black as Sasuke's with red tips before switching back to her usual pink hair, until class was over that is.**

 **The girls sat at the long table eating lunch with Bloom all upset cause all her attempts were not working. "I was the only one that couldn't do it."**

Naruto frowned as he looked at Bloom. It reminded him of his own failures when it came to the stupid Clone Techniques that always cost him passing the Final exams every school year. He hoped Bloom would find a way to succeed like he did, and never gave up.

 **"I'm sure you'll get it." Sakura said, "Remember you just recently found out you have magic. The other girls knew all their lives so it makes sense they get something simple. Before you know it you will be ahead of everyone else."**

 **Bloom smile thankful for her help. Then the headmistress Faragonda called out, "Your attention please, I have a very exciting announcement to make." All eyes were now on her. "As the Alfea tradition we will kick off the new school year with a formal dance. It will take place tomorrow night and our guest will be Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. We hope to be friendly hostesses, and make them feel right at home."**

 **"But not too friendly." Miss Griselda stated as she glare at the girls. "Love spells and crush potions are forbidden."**

 **"But dancing is encouraged and the boys will bring gifts for all. I know you all will have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at Alfea. I met my husband there. Anyway it will be an evening full of enchantment."**

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru flinched when Sakura and Ino shrieked in glee. "A dance?!" They shouted in glee while the boys groaned.

Kiba groaned as he picked his sensitive ears as a whimpering Akamaru hid in his jacket. "Damn it! Burst my ears why don't you." He grumbled.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome girls."

 **The girls started talking, "Wow won't that be great?" Flora asked excited.**

 **"Yeah mom's always talking about the dances, and how she met dad there," Sakura said.**

 **"Umm Sakura," Bloom started, "Not to sound rude, but how come you're so young when your mom's so old?"**

Ino crossed her arms. "Yeah! That's what I want to know too!" Sakura looked at the scene, interested in hearing how her other got her mother.

 **Sakura waved her off, "Oh, mom adopted me when she was visiting the Shinobi realm."**

Anko raised a brow. "So the gakis are still shinobi? And the Elemental Nations still exist?"

 **"Shinobi realm?" asked Bloom but the other were excited, "Wait you're from there?" asked Stella.**

 **"Yep, I'm also on a genin team with Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said with pride.**

The genin of Team Seven smiled – well, Sasuke smirked faintly – at hearing that they were still a team.

 **Stella frown, while Techna thought about it, "Hmm, a fairy, a witch and a hero together on a genin team. That must be a first."**

 **Bloom frown, "Uh can someone explain what you guy are talking about?"**

 **"Sorry Bloom, but the Shinobi realm is a realm of ninja. Sakura is a genin or the lowest rank in the ninja system." Tchna said. "There are three genin on a team with a jounin, or a high ranking ninja as the teacher or sensei."**

 **"Like all in black stay in the shadows ninja?" asked Bloom.**

Everyone blinked at that. "Is...is that what they think of us?" Tenten asked. Lee imaged him and Gai-sensei in black jumpsuits, and immediately found it very unyouthful.

Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Like hell I'm wearing black! I'm not an emo like the teme!" He said, getting a glare from Sasuke.

Though Tsunade and Jiraiya thought back to their days during the war. Back then, they did act like the shinobi these girls thought, and the ANBU did follow that pattern. Black clothes and stealth assassination missions.

 **"Well some missions are like that but others are not." Stella said, "Some have different uniforms and while they don't have magic they have power that can make then even in a fight with magic users."**

 **"Yeah some ninja can use the element for their advantage and attack with," Sakura added, "They also can learn powers over illusions or Genjutsu and hand to hand combat or Taijutsu."**

 **"Wow," was all that Bloom could say impressed.**

 **"So which Village are you from Sakura?" asked Musa.**

 **"Konoha," answered Sakura.**

 **"Wow I heard the trees there are so tall the tops couldn't be seen from the ground." Flora said in awe.**

Everyone nodded in agreement. Konoha was a beautiful place with its tall trees and much nature around the village.

 **Stella then asked, "So you're with Naruto and Sasuke, they causing you problems?"**

 **Sakura rolled her eyes, "You really got to get over you attitude with Sasuke."**

Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "Looks like there's another who doesn't like you, teme." Sasuke just scoffed, not caring what the blonde fairy thought about him or his female counterpart.

 **"I know witches cause problem with fairies but why do you not like her Stella?' asked Bloom.**

 **Sakura answered for her, "Well put it this way, witches and fairies are like cats and dogs. Most cause problem with the other and some can get along. My mom can get along with the headmistress of Cloud tower, most of the time. Plus Stella and Sasuke seem to really be like everyone else in the main group."**

 **"Doesn't help that she is a pain in my ass," muttered Stella.**

 **"More likely because you tried to flirt with Naruto and she kicked your ass without magic before we were even freshman.**

Naruto blushed at hearing a cute girl actually flirted with him, while Sasuke looked ready to throw up at hearing that his female counterpart seemed to hold an attraction to his idiot teammate.

 **Plus she's got a few... issues with her brother. She's also a whole lot nicer than most witches. You'd be a frog or something ugly with your current attitude." Sakura said as the lunch hour finished.**

Sasuke growled in anger at hearing that his _brother_ had also killed their clan in this world, getting worried and cautious looks. Still, his other self actually seemed... _happier_ than him even after the massacre. He couldn't help but feel a bit... _envious_. For the first time, he was actually beginning to think about his own happiness and goals.

Shin, who had been silent as he sat on the couch, glanced at him. _'Looks like its working.'_

 **Classes were cancelled to get ready for the party as they walked through the halls using magic to prep the place.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Cloud Tower Academy for witches was currently assembled for a meeting with Headmistress Griffin, the strongest witch in all of Magix. She stepped up to the podium and caught a glance of her personal favorite freshman.**

 **'I doubt she'll want to participate, but it does a witch good to see such promise.' The person she was thinking of was Sasuke, who was sitting between two freshman witches. One having a soft look for a witch and red hair with a pumpkin shirt and the other having green hair and wasn't as attractive as the two girls nearby.**

"Aw! Sasuke has actually has female friends!" Naruto teased, making the Uchiha's brow twitch.

"Be quite, loser!"

 **"I have called this meeting to share a bit of bad news. Alfea College for Fairies is hosting their annual dance, and once again we're not invited. They snubbed us and we should take revenge! For that purpose I issue you this challenge: propose how you think we should we get those fairy brats crying! Those that wish to participate will submit your ideas to the faculty for review. You are dismissed!" Griffin said as Sasuke just huffed.**

 **"It's not like we're not allowed." Sasuke said under her breath. The red head heard it, but said nothing as Sasuke left for her classes.**

 **'It's the first prank of the year, and Naruto would outclass everyone. Probably have every one of those Red Fountain boys nude without their manhood and all the girls naked.' She thought as she passed the three Trix sisters, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. The dance would have its own surprise.**

Naruto actually looked thoughtful on that, before pailing when he detected Killer Intent aimed at him.

"Naruto." Tsunade growled at him, glaring at him as she cracked her knuckles. "You better not even think about doing that!" She warned, all the females except for the red-faced Hinata and the innocent Moegi glaring at him with righteous female anger.

Gulping in terror, Naruto held his hands up in defense. "N-Not at all! I don't even think I can do something like that, Dattebayo! I swear!"

Holding their glares for a few seconds, the women soon stopped and returned their attention back to the scene, making the whiskered blonde sigh in relief. Meanwhile, Jiraiya snapped his finger in disappointment at not seeing any naked girls he could use for his book. Still, the idea intrigued him, he thought as he began writing in his journal.

* * *

 **The girls were in their room trying on outfits for the dance while bloom was still trying to work her winx and change her hair color. Sakura sat next to her after another fail attempt. "You'll get it Bloom."**

 **"I don't know. Maybe I just don't have enough magic to use."**

 **"Hey don't give up," but seeing her down face she got an idea, "You know Naruto wasn't always as good as he is."**

Naruto gasped, before turning to his pink haired teammate. "Sakura-chan! How could you just reveal that?!"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry Naruto." She apologized as the blonde knelt down on the ground, tracing a circle on the ground with an aura of disappointment over his head.

"Why does everyone keep bringing my failure up? I passed, can't we just move on?" He muttered, making everyone sweatdrop at him.

 **"Really?" Bloom asked amazed.**

 **"Yeah he was good at Taijutsu, but his ninjutsu was under par. He failed the genin exams twice, but never once did I see him ever give up. Whenever he was down he got back up and said he was not going to stop till he did what he wanted to do. Now look at him he's a powerful student at Red Fountain and a genin. He is the leader of our team if Kakashi sensei cannot." Sakura put a hand on her shoulder, "Just believe in yourself, that how it all starts."**

Naruto perked up at hearing he was the leader of the team after Kakashi, and stood up with new energy. He was also glad that Bloom seemed to get encouraged by hearing his exploits.

 **Bloom smiled, "Thanks Sakura."**

 **"Hey Sakura any idea what the Red Fountain boys will be bringing?" Asked Stella.**

 **Sakura snorted, "I don't know about the boys, but I do know that Naruto will pull a big prank."**

A wicked glint appeared in his eye as Naruto rubbed his hands, a low and dark chuckle leaving his lips, making Iruka pale at what possible horror the pranking Naruto would cause. He could only pray for the poor souls who would see feel the torment his former student caused him with his pranks.

 **"What makes you think that?" Flora asked.**

 **"Cause he always does a big prank when they least expect it, like tonight. He's the biggest pranksters in the village. He even got me and Sasuke to help him with one."**

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered at hearing the other him actually got his teammates to prank with him. Now if he could just do the same with his own.

"Not happening, dobe." Sasuke just had to burst his bubble.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so Naruto. Pranking isn't for me." She said, causing Naruto to return to his depression, muttering about 'teammates not knowing how to have fun'.

 **"So think it'll be good?" Musa asked with a grin as she was always up for something funny.**

 **"It will most likely be someone with a big ego and needs to be taken down a few pegs or a big group. They will be embarrassed for a few weeks, and anyone not hit will laugh a lot. Unless he is going for something unexpected so I think the gifts are safe as that would be too easy for him."**

 **Bloom laughed before she remembered. "Uh, guys I don't have a dress."**

Sakura and Ino gasped in horror at that. Not having a dress for the dance? The terror! Even they had several backup and second kimono dresses whenever a festival came.

 **"Well, we have an easy fix for that, and it's called shopping!" Stella said as they exited the dorm and headed to downtown for a shopping trip. Bloom tried one dress after another, but not everyone agreed. The one dress that the girls did agree on was too expensive for Bloom. Stella offered to pay for it, but Flora stopped her, suggesting that Bloom might be offended if she did.**

* * *

Once again, the group found themselves back in the dark location of Cloud Tower, and now, they were in an office with the headmistress and the three witches.

 **Meanwhile, three particular witches were in Miss Griffin's office. Various papers were there in the office.**

 **"Ladies, the reason why I called you here is because out of all the ideas that were submitted this atrocity stands out. It's depraved, immoral, and underhanded. In other words, it's the best. I expect you to commit to this, and failure is not an option." She said as she looked at the idea and the three smirking witches at the praise.**

 **"Yes Miss Griffin. Tonight we sleep to the sound of crying fairies."**

 **"Big promises from a trio of losers." Sasuke said as she stepped into the office. The Trix sisters turned and looked pissed at her as she stepped towards Griffin.**

 **"Miss Uchiha, you are early for this, and I believe I taught you better then to insult those whose magical proficiency you are unsure about." Griffin said as she looked at the girl in front of her. Sasuke smirked as she looked at the headmistress and the three, "Hn, I might change my mind if they can pull it off, but if they can beat Naruto of Red Fountain then they'll have my respect. You wanted to see me?"**

"No one beats the Prank Master of Konoha!" Naruto shouted in denial to the claim that the witches could actually make a better prank than him.

 **"You three are dismissed. I wish to speak to Sasuke alone." The Trix sisters smirked as they left. Whispering that she was in trouble. Sasuke looked at Griffin who smirked at her. "While I believe those three have the best plan, I do believe I also find yours to be one of the most simple yet most successful plan yet."**

 **Sasuke shrugged, "It was Naruto's idea. He invited me and the pixies can't do a thing and will be so freaked out and on their toes they won't know what'll hit them."**

 **"Yes, shame he did not inherited his mother's powers. He would have made a fine student here." Griffin said thinking of one of her other students Kushina. She was a powerful witch and new how to cause trouble with Alfea, Red Fountain and even Cloud Tower. She was never caught and everyone knew it was her, but no one could never prove it.**

Everyone's eyes widened at hearing that, even more for Naruto, whose breath completely stopped. "M-My mother?"

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi shared a troubled look. It was too early for Naruto to learn about his heritage!

Shin was silent, but under his hood, his expression was blank, just looked at the shocked blonde. _'And the pieces begin to move.'_ He thought. There was a reason why he was doing this premiere into other dimensions. And it was to prevent the apocalyptic future and many deaths from happening.

All the genin looked at the still blonde in worry. They knew how Naruto was an orphan, and to suddenly find out something about his mother would no doubt rock him.

Konohamaru and his friends looked ready to cry at their 'boss's' depressed mood.

"Ku...Kushi..na…" Naruto muttered slowly, testing the newly discovered name of the woman who birthed him. For so long, he had wanted to know who his mother was, and finally, after so long, he was given a clue.

"Naruto..." Tsunade muttered, taking a cautious step to him.

Naruto was silent.

 _'This is not good.'_ Jiraiya thought in worry, looking at his student in worry.

 **"So, any idea what kind of trouble he will cause at Alfea?"**

 **"No," answered Sasuke. "He's keeping it under wraps, but he's unpredictable so even if I could take a guess I most likely will be wrong."**

 **Griffin frowned for not knowing any details, "Fine, but I want pictures of it and details the next day. And try not to sabotage those three."**

 **"Please," Sasuke replied as she started to leave, "Like I need to make them screw up. They can do that all by themselves."**

Everyone barely paid attention to the scene as it shifted back to Alfea, to busy looking at the silent whiskered blonde. Kiba looked at his friend in concern. "Hey, dude...um...you okay?" He felt stupid for asking such a thing.

"...Kushina…" Naruto muttered, his eyes shadowed by his hair as he looked down at the ground. He faintly hear low growls from Kyuubi, but he didn't pay attention to the beast within him. He only though about the name of his mother, and the way it made him feel so happy and warm.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he looked at Jiraiya's face as the tall sannin looked down on him, a soft frown on his face. "Naruto...let's worry about this later. Okay? You'll get answers soon, I promise."

Frowning, Naruto looked back down for a sec, before reluctantly nodded, not looking up.

Everyone frowned sadly at him, worried for him and his mood. Several of them even made reminded to talk to their parents of anyone they knew named Kushina to get information for the blonde to help him.

* * *

 **Bloom had managed to get a dress on sale and make it back to the dorm.**

 **"I'm back Kiko, and I managed to get something. It's too long, but if I had some scissors then I can make it work." She said as she started looking around. She couldn't find some and tried to cut it with her magic, but she heard something and looked out the window. It was the boys from Red Fountain, but before she could look too much she noticed her dress was on fire. She managed to put it out and checked the other girl's room for some scissors.**

"I hope she will be able to finish her dress in time." Ino said, worried for the redhead fary.

 **"Dammit, anytime you really need something you can never find it!" Bloom said as she decided to leave the room and check elsewhere. Meanwhile, the dance was getting ready, but a number of girls just looked in fear and jealousy as one particular girl stood out. That girl was Sasuke Uchiha in a stunning backless black dress that was modest and sexy at the same time while wearing a choker with the Uchiha fan.**

Sasuke wanted to smash his face incredibly hard into a wall at the image of his female self in a dress. His twitching brow increased in speed when he noticed the other male genin blush a bit at the female Uchiha.

"Damn Sasuke! Your other's hot!" KIba proclaimed. That was the final straw, before the enraged Sasuke jumped at the Inuzuka with a roar, and began beating him. It took both Kakashi and Asuma to get the angry Uchiha off Kiba.

"Worth it." The primal teen groaned.

 _'Calm down, Sasuke.'_ The Uchiha mentally told himself. _'Just think of her as...your sister. Yeah, a twin sister. That works.'_ The Uchiha in denial nodded at his 'brilliant' plan.

 **Stella was pissed at her appearance, "Why is that witch here!?" She asked as Sakura, wearing a white dress with a cherry blossom choker said, "Naruto gave me the heads up earlier. He invited her and that's why she's here, and knowing him he's roped her into a prank."**

Naruto blushed a bit at how the (Alternate Sakura) looked. "Wow. You look great, Sakura." He said, making his teammate blush a bit at the complement. She was also glad that he look at be feeling a bit better. She would take annoying and goofy Naruto over depressed and sad Naruto any day.

"Thanks, Naruto."

* * *

Suddenly, the scene once more changed, and now they appeared to be in a sewer, much to some's disgust.

 **"I didn't know we would be walking, these heels are pinching my feet." Darcy said. They were moving underground through the old tunnels to Alfea with Icy in front with a flashlight, Darcy behind her with a map and Stormy behind her with another flashlight.**

 **"Don't start Darcy." Icy said. "Once we have the ring and rule you can take chariots everywhere."**

 **"Fine, but please tell me we are almost there." Muttered Darcy.**

 **"You have the map," pointed out Stormy.**

 **"Right," agreed Icy.**

 **"Oh, we're almost there."**

* * *

 **Meanwhile Bloom was looking all over the school for scissors.**

"She's still looking?!" Ino asked in surprise.

 **"A whole school of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors. This is ridiculous." She then heard something through a door to the side. "What was that?"**

 **She opened the door and started down the steps. "I think we're very close." Darcy said as they reached found some stairs. Bloom saw them, "Oh no, it's those witches!" and she ran up the stairs before they saw here. No sooner did he leave the stair then witches moved to where she once was.**

 **The Trix sisters made their way down the halls with Darcy leading with her magic sense to the boys' gift. "Down the hall and make a right." What they did not know is that Bloom as following them.**

 **They open a door and found a chest with the Red Fountain symbol on it, "Here it is, the Red Fountain gifts." Darcy said. "They're so cheesy I don't even know why the boys want to hang out with these losers."**

 **"Well it's not like we want to socialize with those nerds anyway." Icy said. "We have better thing to do but first Stormy lets go."**

 **Stormy did a spell and the chest open with golden eggs with bronze teardrops on them. "Ohh," Darcy muttered as she picked one up and it flashed gold and became many small golden butterfly and they fly off, "Enchanted little eggs."**

Everyone were in awe at the gifts, the young females and Shizune wanting one themselves.

 **"They will be the most memorable gifts these losers will ever receive." Icy said before the sisters started their spell, "Turn the enchanted into the cursed; give them a bite that will make them puke first."**

 **"The eggs will hatch and snake rats appear," Darcy added.**

 **"And cause panic, nausea and terrible fear." Stormy finished. They all cased their spell. A bright light went over the eggs and they shifted to yellow eggs with orange spirals around them.**

 **"That is so awful." Bloom whispered to herself so the sister could not hear her.**

 **Their spell done the Trix started to walk away, "Those princesses won't know what bit them."**

 **"Oh no! I've got to tell the others." Bloom said as she rushed towards the main hall where the dance was being held. She decided to avoid attention by crawling on the floor looking for the other girls, but bumped into a certain whiskered blonde.**

 **"Hi Bloom, nice to see you, but it looks like you could use a hand." Naruto said offering a hand, getting her up on her feet. She blushed a bit and said, "Hey Naruto."**

Iruka chuckled at the obvious attraction Bloom had for his old student's counterpart. He just hoped the other Naruto wasn't as oblivious to a girl's feeling as his Naruto was to Hinata's.

 **"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, and Sasuke showed up nearby.**

 **"I didn't think you'd be here Sasuke, and sorry Naruto, I can't really dance right now. I've gotta find the others." Bloom said as Sasuke pointed towards a glaring Stella hanging out with the others girls, "They're right over there, and I'm only here because Naruto invited me. Otherwise I'd still be at Cloud Tower thinking of better ways to torture annoying princesses." Sasuke said with a smirk as Bloom went off to them. Naruto did look at Bloom for a bit before going back to the dance and Sasuke glaring at a few fairies with a knowing, predatory smirk on her face.**

 **"Hey girls!" Bloom said panting a bit from running. Techna was the first to reply, "What took you so long?" She asked in a truly curious fashion. Flora noticed the distress and asked, "What's the matter?" Bloom brought them outside the main room.**

 **"Those senior witches from Cloud Tower are here, and they have a plan to sabotage the dance!" Bloom said as Stella huffed, "What are they going to do? I bet that witch Sasuke is in on it!"**

 **"Let's at least hear what's going on before we start accusing people Stella!" Sakura said harshly and signaled Bloom to continue; "I heard them cast a spell on the gifts the boys were going to give us. They said something about a snake rat." Techna thought about it and opened her hand, "I'll consult the data base. Snake rats live in swamps and eat toads, their venom is capable of causing nauseous vomiting seconds after biting."**

Everyone gagged at that. "Gross!" Ino complained. Choji grew nauseous enough to put his bag of chips for later.

 **"Gross me out." Musa said as Sakura then decided to speak, "It's not something Naruto or Sasuke would work on. The first reason is that it's too cruel. Sasuke isn't someone that goes around pranking people unless provoked, and the fact that it's a curse on the gifts just isn't Naruto's style. It's too predictable and leaves too much to chance for any random passerby to discover."**

 **"Those witches are probably jealous that we can hang with the hotties at Red Fountain." Stella said, but Bloom shook her head, "It's not about that Stella! I saw them use a spell earlier to look for your ring, and the snake rats are just a distraction." The Trix sisters were now outside waiting to see the action. "I can't wait to see the snake rats," mutter Stormy.**

 **"How will it take for the fairies to start puking?" asked Icy.**

 **"One bite and it will be only a matter of seconds," chuckled Darcy.**

 **Musa thought about it and said, "It's cool, we can handle it. Let's just head to the dorm room and garb the ring right now."**

 **"No time," said Flora pointing to the dance, "look."**

 **The girl turned to see Sky and Timmy bring in the chest. They open the chest, I hope you like the gifts we brought." Sky said as they girl got closer.**

 **"No snake rats." Sakura said before Bloom added, "They said that they would hatch from the eggs." Stella then got an idea. "We need a counter spell, and fast. Let's form a circle, focus your winx." They all held hand in a circle and said "Let all the dark magic be reversed; make the eggs the way they were before they were cursed."**

 **Magic gathered from all around them and floated low towards eggs. No one notice as they eggs shifted back the way they were. Sky handed one egg to a girl she open it and tiny butterflies flew out. The other girls open the eggs and the room was filled with butterflies. The girls were all tired after that. "This one is for you Stella," Sky said as he held out an egg.**

The jonin and older shinobi were impressed at the girls' teamwork and strength.

 **"And don't think we forgot about you Bloom," Naruto said as he held out an egg.**

 **Sakura looked at the egg in bloom had while Flora did a spell with the egg Stella got, "Hey Naruto I thought you would be doing a prank."**

 **"Oh I am," conformed Naruto, "It should be happening in 3…2…1"**

 **Screams filled the next room…guys' screams. The girl looked in shock at the boys. They were now in nothing but boxer. Too bad they were all had girly designs on them. "What the hell Naruto?!" screamed Riven, who was trying and failing to hide his pink with flower boxers as they girl all giggled. "What the hell!?"**

Everyone stared at the males for a few seconds, before breaking out into laughter. Even Naruto was able to push past his mood for a bit, laughing at his other self's prank.

 **Sasuke was walking closer taking a few pictures. "Not bad a little tame for you though." She said.**

 **"Oh it's not done yet." And the girls looked at the boys as one by one they started to do the chicken dance with polka music playing. Everyone but the boys was laughing.**

The laughter increased until a few were rolling on the floor, like Naruto and Anko.

 **Faragonda giggled while she watched then as Miss Griselda was trying to get everything under control. She turned to the Red Fountain boys, who were still in girly boxers and dancing, before she then noticed the girls, "Girls, what are you wearing!?"**

 **The girl stopped giggle to see that their outfits changed, they were now dressed in bikinis with bunny tails and ears add as well. They cried out in shocked at this and tried to cover up.**

Naruto's laughter was put to a stop as he received a punch to the head from a now pissed Sakura. "But I didn't do anything! It was the other me! I'm innocent!" He whined.

 **Naruto laughed as Sasuke took more pictures. She couldn't wait to show these to Griffin and those loser witches. She wondered if they even tried to do their plan yet.**

 **"You still need to get your dress ready Bloom. Sasuke and I can keep Naruto busy for now." Sakura said, reminding Bloom to finish getting ready.**

 **"I completely forgot with the witches and their plan to sabotage the gifts."**

 **"Sabotaging the gifts? That was the Trix sister's plan?" Sasuke asked as Bloom nodded.**

 **"The Trix?" Stella asked as Sasuke started laughing. She managed to answer Stella before laughing, "Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are supposed to pull a prank on the dance. It was the usual 'Prep Prank' of the first year for CT. I knew they'd screw up!" She kept her laughter silent since, but it was still somewhat funny.**

 **"I need some scissors to finish up my dress and-" Bloom was stopped when Stella said, "They're in the fashion utensil case just below the jewelry box."**

 **"Thanks Stella!" Bloom said as she took off back to the dorm. Once she got there she found the utensils and started working on her dress, but she noticed something.**

 **"That's Stella's jewelry box." She said to no one in particular, but the reason why it was noticeable was because it was floating in the air. She followed it and tried to get it back, but it suddenly broke open and a seashell like container floated out. Bloom remembered it since it held Stella's ring, and managed to grab it. She started back to the dorm to put on her finished dress, but Icy's voice came out, "Ice Bracelet!" Bloom was surrounded by ice below her feet. She ran and jumped as Darcy stomped her foot down shouting out, "Seismic Heel!" Bloom was caught off guard as she felt the winds gather when Stormy called out "Twister!"**

Everyone grew worried at seeing Bloom in trouble. "Oh no!"

 **"I've had it with you and your little pixie friends! You counter spell our curse, and now you think you can get away with our ring!" Icy said as the tornado flew towards Bloom, but before she could fall she was caught by Naruto when as he said, "If you going to cause some mayhem then at least be original about it 'ttebayo!" Bloom was blushing, as the blonde held her bridal style.**

Everyone sighed in relief at the arriving on time. Though Hinata found herself a bit jealous that Bloom was being carried by Naruto in his arms.

 **"You really are a loser if you need a Red Fountain nerd to save you." Icy said as she levitated the shell into her hand.**

 **"Shall I do the honors?" She asked her sisters.**

 **"Don't mind here."**

 **"Sure thing sister." Darcy and Stormy replied as Naruto and Bloom got ready for a fight.**

 **"I don't even know why you're here. You're just a pathetic Earth girl with no winx at all." Icy said, but Bloom thought different.**

 **'I can't let Naruto and the others keep saving me!' She snapped and yelled out, "You're wrong! I do have winx!" Naruto held his phanto-katana ready in an odd stance. His left hand was free and shieldless while he held it in a ready grip in his right hand that was firm but flexible.**

 **"That's right! You're not going to beat us!"**

 **"The Earth girl doesn't have winx, and you're just a pathetic dead last sophomore from Red Fountain." Icy countered Naruto's statement as Bloom dug down deep. Stormy shot off a lightning bolt at Naruto, but he dispelled it with a shockwave of wind after calling out "Azure Edge!"**

"Awesome!" Naruto and Konohamaru and his friends shouted at seeing the other Naruto's attack.

 **"I'll show you! I do have Winx I know it!" Once she said that she felt a power surging through her and her outfit changed. It went from her usual blue denim pants and top into a bright blue top and skirt with her stomach exposed and a small, golden tiara on her head. She radiated power briefly with her hair flying around before it calmed down.**

Naruto's face turned completely red while the females were in awe at Bloom's beauty.

 **Stormy grinned and figured that Bloom was less of a treat and shot lighting at Naruto. It hit him right in the chest and knocked him back. Bloom cried out to him but all four girls were shocked to see Naruto poof into white smoke, and a charred log was where he once lay.**

 **Icy stared at the log.**

 **'What's going on? That looks like-' she went wide eyed, "Sister! He's a shinobi!"**

Anko raised a brow with a smirk. "So they know about shinobi, eh? Well, too late, bitches." She said.

"Anko!" Kurenai scolded.

 **Her sister matched her look before Naruto appeared out of nowhere and kicked Darcy in the back. Icy then sent ice shards at Naruto who dodged them and ran at Stormy. Stormy sent a twister at Naruto jumped over it, much too Stormy's surprise and then four more Narutos appeared next to him. She sent an energy blast and two poofed away but the last three were upon her. Two landed on either side of her and one attacked low the other attacked high. Her feet were knocked from under her and she was hit in the chest. As she was falling in the air the last Naruto landed and double kick right into her torso and she groaned in pain.**

 **Icy glared and Naruto and completely ignored Bloom. 'How is he able to beat us without so much as a sweat?' "Ice coffin!" she cried and went to trap all three Naruto.**

 **Before one Naruto was frozen he threw his sword at Icy who just moved out of the way. She laughed as all three were frozen. "Nice that they can surround us with that clone jutsu, but it doesn't work if I can get all of them at once."**

However, Kakashi knew that it was not over yet. After all, this was Naruto Uzumaki, and he never gave up.

 **She then heard something poof behind her and she turned to see Naruto throwing a punch at her. Icy landed next to her sisters, "Doesn't help if you overwork simple details." He said. She looked behind him and noticed that the sword was gone. Icy growled before teleporting her sister and herself away. Bloom floated down with a bit of despair, "I lost the ring." She said as Naruto lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.**

 **"I don't think they'll be getting away with the ring. You should get changed and enjoy the dance. I think Flora took care of the witch problem. My little prank should be dying down now, and order is being restored. You still owe me a dance." Naruto said as he gave her a light kiss and went back to the party.**

The red on the whiskered blonde's face increased to Hinata levels, to where he looked about ready to faint. To see the other him actually _kiss_ a girl, and not get hit...no way he would be able to do the same thing his counterpart did.

 **Bloom took his advice and went to change. When she was done, she was truly the star of the dance as she was wearing a modified version of the dress she bought that showed her stomach like before.**

This time, Naruto _did_ faint as he fell back from how beautiful Bloom looked, Iruka catching him. The scarred chunin chuckle, wishing Bloom luck if she actually ended up with Naruto.

 **Even Sasuke admitted that she was lovely as she said to Sakura, "It seems Naruto's found girl number three, but she's yet to earn my respect as a potential bride."**

 **"Sasuke, she only recently found about her magic, and Naruto does have good judgment. Let's wait and see where life takes her. Besides, you know the CRA back home needs at least three girls to work." Sakura said as they watched Naruto dance with Bloom on the floor. When the dance with Naruto ended, Sasuke took her place and danced with Naruto.**

The genin and academy students blinked in confusion at what the and were talking about, while the jonin and older shinobi looked at one another in surprise at hearing about _that._

 **"I'm really sorry Stella, but the Trix sisters got the ring." Bloom apologized, but Stella waved it off, "Don't worry Bloom, I switched the ring with the egg using a spell, and the spell Flora cast will give the Trix a taste of their own magic." Stella said as Naruto and Sasuke walked up to hear the last part.**

 **"What kind of spell did you cast?" Bloom asked as Flora said, "It was the June spell from the Teen Winx magazine."**

 **"Sakura told me about that spell. This is just one more nail in those losers coffin of humiliation. I'd rather hang out with Sunspot here than those three losers." Sasuke said, getting them all, but Naruto, off guard. Sasuke smirked before saying, "Did I tell you about the time Naruto pulled a big prank on the freshman of Red Fountain?" Sasuke asked as the dance continued with very little interruption.**

* * *

 **Griffin stared at the Trix sisters in front of her, "So, your plan failed. I am very disappointed in you three. I figured three of my top student could handle one plan of mischief." There was a knock at her door, "Enter," she cried.**

 **Sasuke entered and smirked seeing the other three there, "So you three been chewed out enough?" she asked.**

 **"Sasuke no taunting; only I get to do that. Now I think you have something of mine?" Sasuke came forward and place a large stack of photos on Griffin's desk, and a memory stick. The four witches saw they were pictures of the boys in the girly boxers doing the chicken dance at different poses and the girls as playboy swim bunnies, and when Griffin put it in the memory card in a nearby computer and saw the whole prank from start to finish.**

Everyone laughed once more at seeing the prank happen again.

 **Griffin laughed as she picked them up and looked through them more closely. "I must say, Naruto did a better job then you three did."**

 **"And if what he said was true he kicked all three of your asses as you tried to escape."**

 **The girls growled at that reminder. "We didn't know he was a shinobi! We were surprise by the jutsu."**

 **"It wasn't the jutsu it was is skill as a shinobi, you losers underestimated him and he use that to his advantage." Sasuke said.**

 **"Enough girls dismissed. Sasuke I want you to give me the details of what he did."**

 **The sisters left glaring at Sasuke. Later that night they open the shell that held Stella's ring. Inside was an egg like the one the boy use as gifts. "Why would she keep it in here?" asked Icy as she open the egg. However when she opened the egg they found not the ring but a purple duckling. They growl as they found them have been tricked again.**

The group watched as the place grew dark as the scene faded. In a flash, a large bucket of iced water appeared in Shin's hand. Moving over the unconscious Naruto, he dumped the water over the blonde's face.

"AH! COLD!" The genin shouted as he shot up fast.

"Well, now that Sleeping Beauty's up," He said, ignoring the glare the shivering Naruto sent him, "How about one more play of this dimension, before seeing another? We can come back later." He suggested, with everyone nodded, curious on another reality and how it could be different from there's.

However, within Naruto's find, he continues to question on the identity of his mysterious mother, Kushina.

* * *

 **And another chapter done!**

 **Next chapter will be the last one for the arc for now. Vote for which one you want to see next. If no decision could be made, I'll decide. Given that there's a lot of options, I doubt we'll be able to come up with a decision. And I'm not doing poll. I got tired of those.**

 **Also, should I put in my Superior Spider story? Yes or no. I mean, it's the same is posting it on my profile! Though if there are those here who _HAVEN'T_ read it, it's a great way to broadcast it.**

 **Whelp! I'm off to check on pirate Naruto! Ja ne!** _Gets on the Tardis and flies off, hitting a billboard in the process._


	4. World 1 Scene 3: Shinobi of Winx

**Disclaimer: Juubi only has this to say...THE CAKE IS A LIE! RUN WHILE YOU CAN! THIS IS NOT A JOKE! RUN! BEFORE SHE COMES! RUN YOU FOOLS!**

 **GlaDOS: There you are.**

 **Juubi: Oh NO!** _Juubi tried to run away, but was grabbed by a large crane._ **NOOO!**

 **GlaDOS: Now, let's get back to testing.**

 _Juubi screamed in horror as he was taken into the darkness above. GlaDOS then notices the audience and turned to them._

 **GlaDOS: Oh? More testers? Well then, let us begin. Shall we?**

 **Wheatley: While Juubi is busy...testing, I shall do the honor. Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or any franchise. No get out of here.**

* * *

 **P.S. Stories that start in the future of Naruto-verse _(Shippudden and Post-Shippudden)_ are lightly to be put up in later chapters to easily explain to the cast of the future, Sasuke's treason, Naruto's Jinchuuriki status, the Akatsuki, the Fourth War, and Obito.**

* * *

 **World 1 Scene 3: Shinobi of Winx**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he held his growling stomach. "I'm hungry." He stated. Everyone nodded as well, feeling hungry too. Shin nodded and snapped his fingers. Instantly the group was sitting on the couch or floor, with a plate of food in their lap, or in Naruto's case, a _Naruto-size_ bowl of Miso ramen.

"Dig in! And enjoy this dine-in-theater." He said. Saying their thanks, they dug in, as the 'room' shifted once more and they found themselves back with the fairy girls from Alfea. This time, they stood in front of a large forest, reminding them of the **_Forest of Death_** , but lighter than said forest.

 **"Welcome class to Black Mud Swamp, and to, to, ACHOO, right. As you can sneeze, I mean see, I'm slightly allergic to the sap of the Iggleforg vine. Now, this is your first field exercise for the magic of nature." Professor Palladium, the Elvish teacher of nature and survival classes of Alfea said to the class. All of the girls were in safari-style clothes as they listened in, but one girl had to speak out, "I'm in the wrong class professor. I'm from an urban realm." The other girls giggled as Palladium continued, "A well-rounded education is what Alfea is all about, Dhalia."**

Anku hummed as she took a bite out of dango. "Survival training?" A dark and cruel smirk crossed her lips. "Now we're talking."

 **"But a Kink Bug bit me!" The girl said as she showed some leg. Palladium continued, slightly flustered, "A kink bug? Well the sooner we bit on, I mean get on, the sooner we can..." The girls still giggled as he continued.**

"He reminds be a bit of you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. The chunin raised a brow at him, his brow twitching a bit. He was nothing like that guy!

 **Sakura sighed as Bloom said to Stella, "For a nature professor he's pretty squeamish isn't he?"**

 **"There's a word for that. It's totally irony."**

 **"He may be nervous, but he's good at what he does. Rather take his classes then chase that damn cat without magic." Sakura said after Stella's answer, but the class continued on.**

Every genin glared – yes, even Hinata – and nodded in agreement. Oh how they **_hated_** that damn demon cat! They would like nothing more than put an end to it!

 **"This field exercise tests your ability to listen to the always present voice of nature. Each group must navigate their way through Black Mud Swamp, and find the Crystal Clearing. There is a catch, and it is that you cannot use your magic. Only the voice of nature will be your guide, and remember, it's not enough to hear the voice but listen to it as well." He vanished in a golden glow before anyone could ask any questions.**

The jonin, Iruka, and Sanin grew interested in this exercise. Basically it was teaching how to trust your instincts and listen to your surroundings. Tsunade was thinking to add this as a requirement for academy students if it worked well. She's been planning on changing the current academy structure after going through the papers. And needless to say, she was **_pissed_** at how low the academic structure has reduced since the time of her Granduncle. Sure it was around the war time, but still, the modern shinobi world was no less dangerous!

* * *

 **At Cloud Tower the Trix sisters' teleported into their room. "Ugh I hate that class, it's so lame." Stormy said**

 **"Now where's Knut?" Icy asked, "His text message said it was important."**

 **"I'm in here." Knut said his voice muffled by the wardrobe he was hiding in.**

 **Darcy groaned before she opens her wardrobe and found Knut inside. "Why does he have to stay there? He's stinking up all my outfits."**

 **"We have to keep him hidden, what if the DP come a knocking." Icy said. "We have broken enough rules as it is; skipping class, breaking into Alfea."**

 **"But it was for the greater evil." Stormy pointed out.**

Naruto frowned at that. Sure there were times he skipped out of class, but it was not evil...right?

 **Knut walked out with the small duckling following him, and running to Icy, thinking it was his mother. "Agh, that duck again." she said picking it up and tossing it to the wall.**

Hinata frowned sadly at that. She wanted nothing more than to go and comfort the small duck, but unfortunately she couldn't. Sighing, she took a bit out of her cinnamon bun.

 **"Although if he doesn't do something about his stank everyone will know he is hiding here." Icy said with a cold glare, "So what is so important that you could not tell us in the text message?"**

 **"I was hiding out at Red Fountain like you asked," Knut started, "And I overheard them saying that they are taking that hunter troll to the authorities."**

"Troll?" Kiba asked, a barbecue rib in his hands.

"He must be talking about that creature at the first scene." Shino answered, a rice ball in his hand.

 **"That's it?" Darcy asked.**

 **"Wait girls," said Icy. "If those special interrogators get their hands on him they might go and does a mind scan. Even if his brain is tiny they still might know about us."**

 **"Looks like we will be forming a little jail break." Darcy said as all three of them giggle evilly.**

* * *

 **Around that time, Bloom and the others had started their assignment.**

 **"No reason to stand around chatting." Sakura said as they started off into the swamp.**

 **"I believe that Sakura has the highest chances of navigating this swamp due to her training as a kunoichi." Techna said as they walked.**

Sakura blinked, before grinning and putting her hands on her hips in pride. "I'm leader? Awesome!"

Anko chuckled at her. "Easy pinkie. Let's see of your other has what it takes. Alright?" She said before looking back at the scene.

 **Bloom was a little confused when she asked, "Kunoichi?"**

 **"It's the proper term for women who are ninja. The Shinobi realm train both men and women as ninja."**

 **"You're right on that Techna, but Kunoichi classes are different then ninja classes." Sakura said as they wound up in some muck.**

Anko scoffed, "Yeah, boring." She muttered, before yelping when she received a slap at the back of her head from Kurenai who gave her a scolding glare. Grumbling, the snake jonin went back to her precious dango.

 **"This place is, EW! Something's crawling on my leg!" Stella said jumping around in the muck with all of them a bit grossed from the swampy water, "Whatever happened to 'mud does wonder for the complexion'?" Musa said getting a small giggle from the six girls.**

The group chuckled as well, though Ino felt petty for her fellow blonde. Such great skin should not be ruined.

 **"Just so you know, these bubbles could indicate that we are standing on the back of a subterranean Sludge Slug. They're not friendly, but don't worry. I'll take care of it with a simple Step By spell." Techna said as she started up the spell, but Bloom stopped her, "No Techna! We aren't supposed to use magic. Only the voice of nature will guide us."**

 **"She's right. Just close your eyes and listen." Flora said as they closed their eyes, but Stella smelt something instead of hearing, "Smells like old socks." They all sniffed and found out that something wasn't right.**

 **"It's some kind of gas! Let's bounce!"**

 **"Take cover!" Musa and Flora said as they rushed back to solid land and hid behind a fallen tree. Bloom picked up a stick as Stella asked, "What is that?"**

 **"Let's find out," Bloom then threw the stick with Sakura getting everyone down. The gas bubble popped and a grey gas sprayed upward and turned a tree into solid stone.**

All the shinobis' eyes widened at what they say. "What the hell?!" KIba shouted

 **"That's Medusa Gas! If we stayed in there we'd be stone!" Sakura said. Techna was a little disheartened at the fact that her information wasn't correct.**

"Damn, that's some gas." Anko said.

Asuma crossed his arms, a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Still, the girls should be prepared for anything, and not rely too much on what might be than on what is." He advised, speaking also to the genin, some who nodded at him, like his team.

 **"Don't worry too much, but I really need to work out a bit or I'll never keep up with Naruto and Sasuke without chakra."**

 **"Chakra?" Bloom asked intrigued, and Sakura answered, "Chakra is the combination of spiritual energy and physical energy. Magic uses the spiritual energy to manipulate the world around us, but Chakra combines the spiritual energy with the physical in the body and is then released as jutsu."**

* * *

With the scene change, Naruto cheered when they saw the . Though the cheering turned to concerned looks when they saw the flying vehicle he and the other boys were on was flying like crazy.

 **High above the swamp Naruto and his team were flying in a hover jet with the troll. The jet was flipping and doing stunts while in the air. "Why is Riven driving again?" Asked Naruto before shouting, "Knock it of Riven before something happen!"**

 **"Because I am the best driver." Riven said before Sky sad to Naruto, "He won the coin toss."**

 **Naruto grunted think how he had to make sure Riven never drives when he is with him. "Watch the sky Riven, Timmy, go check the troll."**

 **"Relax Naruto," Riven said, "With me driving nothing can go wrong." No sooner when he said that the ship rocked as if hit. "Are we being attack?" asked Sky.**

 **"If you knew anything then you would now that nothing is showing up on the scanners." Riven said. But the ship rocked again and was falling. The girl saw the plan falling overhead. The jet clashed into the swamp and the guys got out.**

 **"Are you guys okay?" cried out Sakura, as they got closer.**

 **"Yeah we are." Brandon said. Naruto was checking the jet and found a hole in it and troll shape footprints in the mud. "Guys the troll escaped!"**

 **"Don't worry," Timmy said. "He still has the Addle Shackles on. They work like tranquilizers and-"**

 **"You mean these?" Sky asked as he pulled the cuffs from the mud.**

 **The girls wanted to help but Riven was rude and telling them to leave it to the heroes.**

 **"Well where are they?" Stella asked in a teasing smirk at Riven.**

 **"Oh snap," laughed Musa.**

 **"Girls this is our responsibility so we need to handle it." Naruto said softly to them. "We can't have you guys get hurt cause we had you come with us. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can forgive myself if I lead you guys into danger." And with that Naruto lead the boys away.**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka smiled as they saw how the other Naruto immediately took charge and control of the situation. He acted like a true leader.

 **"Something wrong Naruto?" asked Timmy seeing the uneasy look on his face.**

 **He nodded, "I checked the hole the troll got out of, it had burn marks and seemed to have be blown from the outside. I think someone shot us down." He stared into the swamp, "They could be anywhere."**

 **"This is just great! Our first solo mission and the damn troll escapes!" Sky said as Naruto pointed in a direction.**

 **"Might as well start this way. The tracks are fresh," Naruto sniffed the area a bit before shuddering and returned upright, "the scent's still strong too. Timmy, get ready with the blaster. Sky, Brandon, watch my back. Riven stick with Timmy and keep an eye out." Naruto said as they fell in place, but Riven had other thoughts, "Who died and made you leader?"**

 **"He's not dead yet, but it was Headmaster Saladin. It was a difficult choice between Brandon or myself, and we flipped a coin. Let's move out!" Naruto and the others moved out in a very organized fashion.**

 **"Maybe we should go after them?" Bloom asked as she watched the boys head off.**

 **"After the way Riven treated us? He was major rude!" Stella said and Flora agreed, "I say we just get back to the assignment."**

 **"There's not much to worry about with Naruto in charge. He's got perfect balance, night vision, great hearing, and a nose better than an Inuzuka's without using chakra to enhance it.**

Kiba blinked in surprise at that. Better than his clan?

 **The Inuzuka are a ninja clan that specializes in the use of ninja dogs, but they often act like dogs because of that. One of my classmates hangs with Naruto from time to time, but they never get along." Sakura answered the unasked question.**

Naruto and Kiba grinned at each other and fist bumped. Rivals through it all!

 **"Flora and Sakura are right. If Riven wants to get eaten, then I say bon appetite."**

 **"That's not quite what I said." Flora rebuked Stella, but Techna brought something up, "There is something strange here. Did you guys notice the hole in the ship? The burn marks indicate that an energy blast hit the ship while it was still in transit."**

 **"I noticed, and Naruto's probably alerting the boys to it, and the feel of it seems like a lightning element jutsu or spell." Sakura said as the girls looked at her, "Think you can tell us about it?" Techna asked, but Sakura shook her head, "Sorry, but I was born in Fire County. Konoha has a lot of ninja aligned with fire. Earth and Water users are the second highest in populace, with lightning making it a modest third, and wind being extremely rare."**

 **"You two are saying that someone shot down the ship?" Flora asked. Techna answered easily, "It looks that way." The girls decided to help the guys, Bloom then notice something, "Hey guys notice anything about the troll footprints?"**

 **"Yeah, they are about a size thirty." Stella said.**

 **"And they get less deep as they go." Bloom pointed out.**

 **"Poor thing, he must have a hard time buying shoes," joke Stella.**

 **"They totally disappear up ahead, like he found a way to levi-walk to shake up our follow." Musa said.**

 **"The troll must have cast a spell," Flora said.**

 **"Except trolls can't do that." Techna explained.**

 **"Which means someone else is in the swamp." Stated Bloom while Techna added, "Someone that might be watching us."**

 **"How can we find them without the foot prints?" Flora asked.**

 **"Maybe the voice of nature can give us a clue." Bloom suggested.**

 **Meanwhile the boys were having their own trouble. "Go drink some water, you stupid vine!" shouted Riven.**

 **The boys were caught and being wrapped up in dark vines. "I don't think these plants survive on water alone." Cried out Timmy.**

Naruto grumbled as everyone laughed. "Great job, dobe." Sasuke mocked.

"Shut up!"

 **"Why's that?" asked Sky.**

 **"Cause I think they want to eat us!" Shouted Timmy causing the other boys to struggle and tried to get free.**

 **"So what do we do? Any ideas?" asked Brandon.**

 **Naruto struggled, but grunted, "I can't reach my tools or make any hand signs to get out."**

 **Timmy struggle and said, "Okay lets stay calm and-" he did not finished as he got scared with a vine coming closer to his face before he shouted out "HEELLLPP!"**

 **The girls followed the tracks into the general area of the boys and Flora noticed something about the plants, "I recognize these plants, quietus carnivorous. They hate noise." She said softly as Stella spoke, "Really? Now let's see." She then whistled loudly and suddenly.**

 **"See, nothing happened," Stella gasped as she was hung upside down by the plants. She screamed and was tossed around a bit as Bloom and Sakura came up to her, "Stop screaming Stella," Bloom said as Sakura nodded, "Next time listen to nature or the girl that knows plants."**

"Now I see how _Naruto_ got captured." Kiba joked, getting a glare from the orange genin.

"Eat me, dog breath!

 **Stella managed to calm down enough for the plants to let her go and not obstruct the path.**

 **"I told you, no sudden noise." Flora said as they then heard Timmy's scream for help.**

 **"It's going to be so embarrassing if someone saw this." Sky said, and the girls walked right in on them.**

 **"You had to open your big mouth Sky," Naruto said as the girls approached. Sakura giggled as Stella asked, "Need a hand?"**

 **"Stay away! These vines belong to an incredibly dangerous man eating monster plant!" Riven said and was squeezed, but Musa replied, "They only eat loud mouths, so you should pipe down." Flora managed to calm the plants and they let the boys go.**

 **"Quick, let's get away from these things." Bloom said quietly as they left the grove of Quietus Carnivorous.**

 **"Nice to see you again Bloom, but it was embarrassing that I couldn't get out." Naruto said as Stella mentioned they didn't have to whisper.**

"A lady's man, huh Naruto?" Jiraiya teased his apprentice. Naruto just blushed in embarrassment.

 **"It might be a good idea to look for the troll together. There's safety in numbers right?" Bloom suggested. Naruto nodded his head, "I agree, and it's a good idea to have people that know what they're doing with us." Sakura giggled and then said, "I agree, and with two ninja we stand a better chance."**

 **"It's logical enough." Techna said and everyone else seemed to agree except Riven, "I'm not teaming up with these girls!"**

Everyone frowned at Riven. "I don't like that guy." Ino said, with the others agreeing.

"Bastard better man up, if he knows what's good for him." Anko said.

 **"Then go look for the troll on your own, and if you find it just shout," Sky said getting everyone else to chuckle. They followed the trail to a large muddy river with many stepping-stones. "We will have to hope our way across." Techna said.**

 **"Be careful Techna," said Timmy.**

 **"Thanks," she mutters before jumping to a stone. It swayed and moved and Techna laughed. "Come on it's fun."**

 **Everyone followed her example and jumped onto stones. "My stone is unsteady," said Flora.**

 **"Mine too." Said Musa.**

 **"These stones are really unstable." said Bloom**

 **"I believe the key is to keep moving, you must not stay still." Techna stated before jumping to another stone.**

 **They started jumping from stone to stone as they floated down river. A small whirlpool formed and Stella nearly fell in but Sky caught her. Naruto and Sakura showed their skill by making far leaps between stones. As they kept jumping, Riven fell short of his next stone and fell into the water. Before anyone could do anything Techna grabbed him. "I got you."**

 **"Don't let go," he cried as he was starting to get sucked into the whirlpool. Techna tried to pull him my but was slipping. She fell as well but Timmy grabbed her feet.**

 **"Don't worry I will get you out of here Techna." Timmy said as he pulled her and Riven toward shore. As Techna was dragged through the water, Naruto and Bloom grabbed Timmy and helped him pull them to safety.**

 **"Bet you are glad you teamed up with us girls now Riven" taunted Stella.**

 **"Whatever," was his reply, "I would have gotten out."**

 **"Remind me to have Kakashi sensei teach us how to walk on water." Said Sakura as they stared to move again.**

The genin of Team Seven glared at their masked sensei for not teaching them water walking earlier on. Kakashi chuckled sheepishly.

 **"You can do that?" asked Bloom amazed, wonder what can't these ninja do.**

 **"We I know some ninja can run and fight while standing on water but we do not know how." Said Sakura.**

Naruto grumbled as he recalled how _he_ first started learning water walking. _'No good Closet Pervert.'_

 **"Come on lets go already." Muttered Riven, getting Naruto really annoyed with him. 'If he wasn't my teammate' they continued the quest to find the troll, and they succeeded when they heard a fierce growl, "That's our boy!" Sky said as they rushed forward and heard the cries for help.**

 **"That's Amaryl!" Bloom noticed as they pushed the bushes aside to see Amaryl and another fairy trapped behind between the troll and a small cliff.**

 **"We'll get them out." Naruto said, but Bloom noticed something, "That's the same troll that was working with Knut! We've got to do something before he turns those girls into fairy dust!"**

 **"I've got a plan! Phase 1: the girls distract the troll," Stella gasped at Sky's plan and said, "I hope the girls get eaten isn't phase 2!"**

 **"No way! Naruto, Timmy, and Brandon pin him down while Riven and I slip the shackles on him. Does that sound good?" Sky said and looked at Naruto when he asked the last part.**

 **"It's a passable plan, but we need action right now! Let's go!" Naruto commanded and the girls made the first move.**

 **"Hey big guy! Remember us?" Bloom taunted the troll as it turned around. Stella said, "Long time no see" as it roared and snarled at them.**

 **"Don't be a stranger. Get over here and pass out hugs." The troll did leap over towards Stella, but not to give out hugs. Brandon and Timmy leapt out first and grabbed its legs, and Sky and Riven followed. Naruto grabbed the Addle Shackles and tried to put it on, but the troll and the others were making a mess and harder to aim.**

 **"It got away!" Stella said as in the aftermath of the struggle, it was Timmy in the oversized Addle Shackles feeling groggy.**

 **"Sorry Timmy, but at least we know the shackles still work." Naruto said with an apologetic grin.**

 **"I thought you went to school for bravery not blundering." Amaryl said while her friend giggled, "See you losers." They cried out.**

 **"That is the thanks we got." Sky said.**

 **Bloom notice that Naruto was off to the side. "Hey you," she said and she went next to him. He looked at her, "Bloom what's up?"**

 **"Don't let those jerks get you down; what you did back there was very brave."**

 **"Brave or not the troll still got away." Naruto said.**

"Don't let it get to you, too much Naruto." Jiraiya told his apprentice. "Not all plans work the way you want them to." Naruto nodded in undertanding.

 **"You did what you could, I am sure it was very hard."**

 **"Yeah but I could have done shadow clones and so much more. Plus we are sophomores and we should have been able to handle it. I was leading and we messed up. The only thing we can do as a team, is argue."**

 **Even as he speaks his teammates were arguing now. Sky was saying this was all Riven's fault while Riven was trying to blame Sky. "Knock it off!" shouted Timmy having enough. "We all messed up and we are all to blame. Can you agree on that?"**

 **"But," started Riven before Sky said, "He's right and we should at least agree to that point guys." Sky turned to Riven, "Don't you agree?"**

 **Riven gave a joking fake laughed but agreed anyway. As they shook hands Brandon and the others went over. "Hey Brandon, Riven and I called a truce."**

 **"I go for everlasting peace, but I guess a truce is a good start." Brandon said while Naruto snorted while Bloom giggled. "Come on, we have a troll to catch."**

* * *

 **"This is taking too damn long!" Stormy said as she and her sisters waited in a very dark portion of black mud swamp.**

 **"Stormy, don't flip out. That empty headed brute will be here any minute now." Icy said and Darcy agreed, "Yeah Stormy, chill."**

 **"Our lovely fume de doom perfume is sure to draw him here."**

 **"It's allure is irresistible." Darcy said after Icy. Stormy added a different thought, "Our scent is sublime, but what if he got stuck in the sink slime?"**

 **"He does like to roar. Maybe the quietus carnivorous got him?" Icy said and thought, but it was interrupted with a quack-like voice saying, "Mommy."**

 **"You again!?" Icy asked angrily as they noticed the little purple duckling wanting to get in Icy's arms. Darcy simply stated, "How cute."**

 **"I despise cute." Icy said as she froze the duckling, "That out to keep him quiet."**

Hinata gasped while Naruto and the others glared at Icy for being so cruel to the small duck.

 **The duckling still jumped around while saying mama, but the Trix sisters heard a roar. It was a troll's roar.**

 **"See witches. I'd knew he be here." Icy said as the troll sniffed the air. It came to the Trix saying, "Me like smell." and stopped in front of them.**

 **"Shut up and listen. They were taking you to Magix to be interrogated, but unfortunately for you, we can't be found out." Stormy said as she and Darcy got on different sides of the troll as Icy said, "That's right. Our secret has to vanish." Darcy finished up the talk with, "And so do you. Have fun in limbo." And with magic pulsing from their hands they caused the troll to vanish.**

Everyone gasped at the cruel act. "That bitches!" Kiba growled along with Akamaru. The jonin frowned. Sure some villages, and sometimes even Konoha would eliminate traitors to keep secrets from being discovered, but that was only if they were missing ninja. The trolls was still loyal to the witches, yet they still killed it.

 **"Finally," Icy muttered, "Lets head back to Cloud Tower," and the sister teleported away.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile the two groups were one the trail of the troll. "What do you hear now Bloom?" asked Brandon.**

 **"Well it is not really a sound," Bloom tried to explain.**

 **"Yeah, Brandon, the voice of nature is something you fell inside." Flora suggested.**

 **"Well I have tried but I don't feel anything." Brandon said.**

 **"I don't hear this voice of nature either I am from a wired realm." Techna said, "But we can trust Flora and Bloom."**

 **They stopped in the clearing where the sisters were. "The feelings stops here."**

 **"Well where is the troll?" asked Sky.**

 **"Gone, I feel something else, something cold." Bloom said. While Stella shivered, "There is negative energy in the air."**

 **"I feel it too." Techna said, "Singed ions indicate dark magic was use here."**

 **"So someone use Dark magic to make the troll vanish." Sky said.**

 **"But who?" asked Timmy.**

 **"Well we know the troll works for Knut." Musa started, "And Knut is the grunt for the three witches."**

 **"So you think the witches were the ones that shot us down?" asked Naruto before Bloom notice something in the mud. "Look," she picked up two small duck feathers.**

 **Techna looked at them, "Those look like duck feathers."**

 **"And isn't someone we know being stalked by a duck cause of a spell we put on her." Bloom said.**

 **"Icy," said Musa with a cold tone.**

 **"Looks like we have the proof we need." Flora said.**

"But not enough." Tsunade said, making the genin frown.

 **"Yeah but what are they up to?" asked Bloom.**

 **After going back and repairing the ship the boys offered a ride for the girls. Once they saw the rest of the class they landed and the girls got out.**

 **"Aren't you boys going to walk us to class?" taunted Stella.**

 **"Well we could but we need to get back." Brandon said.**

 **"Yeah the headmaster needs to hear what happen." Naruto said as they went back and took off. The girl cried out their goodbyes and waved.**

 **The professor then went up to them, "Your group is by far the last to arrive. So unfortunately you will be given a zero punctuality." The girls gasped before the professor smirked, "However, 25 for generosity, 30 for insinuative, 40 for courage and 50 for the ability to listen to the voice of nature; makes your score the highest in the class."**

"What?!" The genin shouted. That easy?!

Iruka hummed in though. "Let's just wait."

 **Everyone was shocked, "No fair they were the last to get here." One of the girls said.**

 **"Yes but I never said it was a race. Sometimes the journey is more important than the destination."**

Iruka chuckled along with the jonin. Tricky teacher. The genin, more so Naruto and Kiba, grumbled at how easy it was for the girls to get high grades. Well...not _easy_ , but they got the point.

* * *

 **The boys were back at Red Fountain, and had finally finished most of the repairs, "We're almost done." Brandon said as the ship sparkled with cleanliness.**

 **"Yeah, but we got to clean the jousting stables." Sky said, but Timmy reminded everyone of another factor, "The stables and the creatures too."**

 **"It could be wor-"**

 **"Don't finish that sentence Sky. It can and most likely will get worse, and knowing your luck fate will be too tempted to pass this up. The girls showed up when we were caught by the Quietus Carnivorous plant and saved our hides, and I don't want to go through that again." Naruto said as he slapped his hand on Sky's mouth.**

Everyone nodded. It was not good to tempt fate.

 **"Yeah, what's worse than giving a bath to that grumpy gryphon!" Timmy said and Brandon agreed, "Yeah, and that gryphon's huge! A lot goes in and a lot goes out!"**

 **"I'll take care of the gryphon. With the proper use of Shadow Clones I can be done in moments and create more chaos with the freshmen to keep them aware." Naruto said, getting a few looks of relief, "At least none of us have to go inside a creature. Remember when Marcus had to dive into the digestive cavity of the Bingledip Beast?" The guys laughed when Sky reminded them of it.**

For some reason, Naruto shivered at what he was hearing. Something told him his other was getting of lucky.

 **Meanwhile, the girls were ready for bed at Alfea.**

 **"I've been thinking, we're an awesome group and should have an awesome name!**

 **What do you think?" Bloom asked excitedly as the girls thought about it.**

 **"Hm, a name would be useful for quick reference. I agree that it is a good idea," Techna said after a few seconds. Stella then said, "The right name would give us a certain something, we could be called the wonder five, estella group, or the BSMTF."**

"The what?" Naruto asked as he finished his _fifth_ bowl of ramen.

 **"The BSMTF?" Musa asked prompting Stella to answer, "Beauty, Style, Magic, Taste, and Flair. It has all of our initials in the name."**

 **"No! I'm not wearing or calling myself anything like that cha!" Sakura said pumping her fist at that.**

Sakura nodded in agreement with her other.

 **Musa added, "Yeah, and its way to cheesy."**

 **"I say Bloom picks it," Flora spoke and everyone agreed but Stella agreed.**

 **"Really!? I did come up with a little something and I even made a logo." Bloom said as she took something out. It was a piece of paper with the word Winx on it. There was some praise at this from everyone on how well done it was.**

 **"So we are called the 'Winx'?" Techna asked as Bloom smiled and said, "Even better, we're the Winx Club." She then moved her hands with sparks of magic coming from her hands.**

"I like it!" Ino said as the scene ended and darkened.

Shin clapped as he stood up. "Well, let's take a rest from this world for a while, and check out another one. What do you say?" He got shouts of agreement. With a snap, the orb lifted off the ground and landed on Ino's arms. "Well then, little flower, pick a world." He said, with Ino blushing a bit at the nickname. Nodding, she placed her hand on top of the orb.

The room got filled with rainbow colors, before a blinding light filled them.

* * *

 **A temporary pause of the Shinobi of Winx realm and off to another at Arc 2! We'll come back later. Now, vote which other story the gang should see from the list in the first chapter. The most votes win! See you next time!**

 **Review nice little comments!**

 **GLaDOS: There you are.**

 **Juubi: AAHHHH!**


	5. World 2 Scene 1: Father and Son

**Disclaimer:** ** _*Hah…hah…*_** **I escaped from GLaDOS...for now. But I need to be quick. I don't own Naruto, or any of the fanfiction stories being seen/read by the Naruto cast and readers respectively.**

 **Okay, so a LOT of people wanted me to do the "Die Another Day" story...but I decided to hold off on that one for later. Until certain...** ** _"special guests"_** **arrive.** _Juubi grins a large and wicked Cheshire cat grin_ **. So it will appear later.**

 **So in the meantime, I will do others before we get to it.**

 **A shout out to "fuuinjutsu master 0897" who got my attention by his 'unique' way of asking me a certain story to put. THIS IS FOR YOU MAN!**

 **Also, I've got 2 Yes to put my story** **Superior Spider, Addition to the Web** **in this story. If I get 10 yes, then I'll do it. Also got several more requests:**

 **Forced Fighter** **by** ** _fairy tail dragon slayer_** **with team RWBY showing up...I don't know. Been actually thinking of making it its own reading story. But will give it a try.**

 **Now, let us travel to a realm where the bonds between a father and son are shown and displayed immensely! Ladies and gentlemen...**

 **Father and Son** **by dart93. All credit goes to him. I haven't gotten a response back from him yet, so I'm taking a shot at the dark here.**

* * *

 **Also, should I do** ** _in-fic_** **pairing? Meaning pairing from watching all the realms? Like you learn something you never thought before from a person and become attracted to them...**

 **Don't know if it would work…will think on it.**

 **ALSO! Who else do you want to appear with the group as the realms go about?! Who do you want to see appear?**

* * *

 **World 2 Scene 1: Father and Son**

* * *

As the area began to gain color and visual, Shin instantly which world they were in with his godly scene (though limited to only certain parts of the Naruto-verse), and a grin appeared on his cloaked face. "Ah! One of my favorite realm!" He spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"Really?" Kakashi asked, raising his visible brow. "Mind telling us what it is about?"

Shin just showed a pearly white, large, visible grin from the shadows of his hood, making the group shiver. "Now, where would be the fun in that?" He rhetorically asked. "But I will say this, as a warning. Some of the personalities of your counterparts are different from yours. So be prepared for the unexpected." He warned. The Konoha group looked at one another. What did that mean?

The scene becoming clearer, the group found themselves in front of someone they knew to be dead, the previously installed Hokage, Hisuzen Sarutobi, the _Sandaime Hokage_ _ **.**_

Naruto and Konohamaru smiled widely at seeing the old man again. "Hey! It's the old man!" Naruto said. Konohamaru laughed happily at seeing his grandfather again, even if it was another dimension.

Asuma crossed his arms in thought. While he was happy to see his father again, he knew the one in his dimension was still dead. "If the old man is still alive, this must be before the Invasion at the Chunin Exam."

"Wonder if something will happen if the scene appears at this time." Kakashi said. He grunted when he got elbowed at the side by Anko.

"Shut up so we can see, Cyclops." The others nodding, they turned to the scene as it started.

 **To many untrained civilians, they saw the Hokage as a symbol of power and protection, what they thought of when they spoke of leadership and heroes. The title was what many dreamed of and saw as an ultimate almost unobtainable goal. But in truth, becoming Hokage was much easier than one thought, sure you had to be a strong ninja, meet certain requirements such as being from the village, and never being arrested for treason but the fact of the matter is, many respected Jounin and ANBU had already met those requirements. In the end it wasn't becoming the Hokage… it was being willing to become the Hokage.**

"Hm?" Naruto blinked in confusion at that. "What does that mean?" He asked, the other rookies equally confused, along with some of the jonin. Tsunade and Jiraiya however, were sweating nervously, mostly Tsunade. _'Crap! If Naruto knows the truth, I'll never get out of this damn job!'_ She thought in panic. She didn't want to be Hokage forever!

 **Many ninja already figured it out that taking the title was a horrible mistake, sure there was the fact they you'll be the most recognized person in the village as well as on of the most known ninja around the world, but many had come to love the thrill of doing missions for their village and the Hokage did not leave the village except for certain duties. No more stealth missions, no assassination contracts, no guarding clients, no border patrol, sabotage, spying, stealing information and most of all… no privacy.**

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, while the sweating Tsunade increased in speed.

 **The Hokage always had a highly trained security detail nearby, when he worked in his office, he had two outside his door, two inside the room under a genjutsu, four on the roof, and two hidden outside on the balcony as well as two more teams of ten on call just in case. It didn't matter if he or she could single-handedly take all of them on and win or not, they were to keep their boss safe at all times. Even at home they patrolled the grounds, seeing as the men and women working as retainers in the home were trained shiniboi as well.**

 **In truth, the Hokage went from active ninja to glorified paper pusher… a fact that many found out only after being tricked into the position… or accepting out of some sense of duty, like the Third who wanted to finish what his sensei, the Second Hokage started and end the great war after the Second had been assassinated.**

 **But that had been during a time of war, and he had still been on the front lines and refused to leave when he was given the title.**

Naruto didn't know why...but for some reason, something in his mind was telling him to rethink his goal of becoming Hokage...

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi groaned as he sat behind the desk, "Why did I ever take this job back…" he moaned out, making the two hidden ANBU sweat drop in the corners of the room as their leader went over another stack of reports and requests, "Kami please… just let something happen to help me escape this torture!"**

 **An ANBU messenger appeared in a cloud of smoke, kneeling on one knee, "Hokage-sama,"**

 **The elderly ninja looked up and mouthed out a 'thank you', knowing that Kami had answered his plea before nodding to the messenger, "Yes?"**

 **"Something has happened to Uzumaki Naruto, Sir."**

"What?!" Tsunade and Jiraiya shouted, concern for their favorite blonde knucklehead. Naruto also became concerned, has something happened to his counterpart?

 **Hiruzen glared up towards the heavens, 'That's not what I meant!' he thought hotly before returning to the messenger and standing up, nearly knocking his chair over in the process, "Tell me everything, where is he?!"**

 **"The Hospital, sir. There was some kind of strange electrical explosion that blew his apartment to pieces."**

Now everyone was getting worried, even Sasuke. Was the other Naruto okay?

 **"What!" he nearly screamed, worried about the young man he cared for. "How bad!?"**

 **That made the ANBU stop for a minute, "Ahhh… that's just the thing… he's perfectly ok… but there's something else…"**

 **By then, the ANBU was bowled over by the old man, who ran fast enough to leave half a foot print on the ninja's white animal mask and a trail of dust that settled just as he reached the Hospital.**

* * *

 **Ten minutes earlier…**

 **As Naruto sat in his nearly empty apartment, he couldn't help but look around at his pitiful living room before swinging around and falling back on the couch. There wasn't much to his place but it was home, he had an old fridge, a stove with only two of the four burners working, not to mention the small couch that he was now laying on. The only other rooms were his bedroom, which consisted of a bed and his closet and lastly the bathroom.**

" _This_ is your house?!" Anko asked in disgust as she looked around. This place was worse than her own apartment! Tsunade and Jiraiya were also in disgust, neither have truly been to the blonde's apartment before, and seeing it now, they were having thoughts on their secret godson's living quarters.

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, it's my home."

"Dude…" Kiba said, shocked at how the blonde had to live. His other classmates were also shocked. Now that they thought about it, they never been to the blonde's apartment before, making them feel guilty. Meanwhile, Tsunade and Jiraiya were planning to get Naruto a new and better home.

Unknown to them, Anko had the same thought.

 **He'd been having a bad day… scratch that, he's been having a shitty week. Every morning he got up and went to the academy, hoping to finally pass and become a ninja. But each day he was punished for something no matter if he did it or not. He'd cleaned so many chalkboards that he dreamed of cleaning the damned things and washed so many windows that the fumes from the cleaner had him so fucked up that he swore his reflection was laughing at him. It was mainly for the fights he got into with others who tried to pick on him for whatever reason, and even if the teacher saw them throw the first punch, if he even looked like he was going to fight back then they blamed the whole thing on him.**

 **He had broken so many kids' noses and knocked out so many teeth in the past six years of school that he could easily tale the difference between the sounds of a bone cracking and cartilage crunching. In fact, he's gotten pretty good at fighting and not many tried to fight him anymore… except that mutt Kiba Inuzuka.**

"Hey!" Kiba shouted, taking offense to that.

"Well you are." Naruto muttered.

 **In fact, the mutt was the reason for his troubles, here he was, not even a month away from the final exam and he's been suspended from the academy until the final week. So what if he broke Kiba's arm in two places… and knocked out three teeth… bruised a couple ribs… and made him swallow his lunch without taking it out of the brown paper bag? The bastards been pushing his luck for two days before saying that his (Naruto's) mother was probably a strung out whore.**

Eyes widening, Kiba paled at that, even more when he felt the Killer Intent and glared from nearly everyone around him, especially from Naruto, who was growling beastly at him, his eyes flashing crimson red for a second. He quickly held his hands up. "It wasn't me! I would never do that!" He protested. Holding out their glares for a minute, the others soon looked way, except for Naruto, who stood down a few seconds later, yet still glaring in anger.

He understood where his other was coming from. Being an orphan, to have your mother – someone you never knew, yet wished to know about or see – be called a _whore_...the flash of Kyuubi's chakra put the older shinobi in cation.

 **Although he probably did push it when he countered with the accusation that Kiba was the half-breed outcome of a drunken orgy between his (Kiba's) mother and a pack of the Inuzuka ninkin and that Akamaru was most likely his smarter half brother. Didn't help with said Inuzuka Clan head standing not twenty feet away.**

Kiba wanted to say something, but stopped. His other no doubt deserved it after what he said. _'Oh man! I hope the other me isn't a bastard!'_

 **The thirteen year old covered his face and groaned, "Fuck my life!" he hissed out before hearing a whistling noise and sitting up, "What's that-"**

 **The noise got louder for a moment before the ceiling above him exploded, sending dust and splinters flying everywhere.**

Everyone's eyes widened at that. Was it an attack? A bomb?!

 **Coughing and waving the clouds away, he spotted what crashed through his roof and started freaking out at the sight of a man lying there. He was huge, most likely standing seven feet tall and had a large brown mustache that twisted up on each end. He also wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his sholders and a pair of pink shorts.**

"What the fuck?!" Naruto shouted, as shocked as everyone around him at what they were seeing.

 **"Oh FUCK!" Naruto yelled out, "IT'S RAINING MEN… gay men at that…"**

Jiraiya turned paled at that. It was his worst nightmare! Now if it was raining naked women, sure...but gay men?! He wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry.

 **When he finally calmed down enough to approach said person, he poked the strange man… with a stick while using his couch as a shield, "Oi… you alive?" he questioned between pokes.**

 **The man didn't respond but instead, started glowing before his body split open, making Naruto gape, but instead of blood, bone, and guts, the inside of him was a glowing, swirling purple portal and without warning a small figure appeared.**

"What the fuck!?" Everyone shouted.

 **"What the fuck!?"**

 **The figure slowly lowered to the ground and looked around as Naruto gaped. Sitting on his floor next to the strange man whom split open was a fucking baby!**

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . . Everyone blinked once, twice, not sure of what they were seeing, or what just happened.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes away from the scene.

"Yeah?" The frozen Uchiha asked, equally as shocked as his teammate.

"Did you just see a naked baby come out of a man too?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, then it's not just me."

 **It sat on his floor, innocent green eyes roaming all around under a mop of green hair as it sucked a large golden pacifier before those green orbs locked onto the blonde.**

 **"Da-bu!" the child exclaimed while moving to crawl over, climbing the couch like a ninja before latching onto his black shirt, nude as the day he was born.**

 **Adding to the strangeness, the man, whom I might add was still split open, sealed himself shut and flipped onto his feet before jumping out of his window, shattering it while yelling "FAREWELL!" and disappearing.**

 **Naruto stayed frozen in shock for a few moments while the child crawled around on him, saying 'Da-bu' over and over again before getting mad at being ignored and starting to cry. Electricity arced around them before the child started wailing, causing the room to explode with lighting shooting into the sky, lighting the village up for a brief moment and alarming the nearby ANBU team.**

Everyone had the same thoughts in their heads. _'What the hell just happened?!'_

* * *

 **"And that, old man, is all I know," Naruto finished as he sat across from the Hokage in his hospital bed, a mop of green hair leaning against his side snoring softly.**

 **The old man blinked, over the past hour they had learned a lot and yet nothing at all. This baby came out of nowhere, seemed to have chosen Naruto as it's father, and would burst into tears whenever someone tried to take him away from the blond and with the tears came a few million volts.**

"Wait, father?!" Naruto shouted in shock and confusion. The others also raised a brow, as surprised as the blonde.

 **"Well Naruto-kun, I don't know what to say… for some reason you're unable to part with this baby and doing so is dangerous."**

 **"So I'm going to have to keep him?"**

 **"Pretty much," he replied with a curt nod just as the child woke up and yawned quietly, "Like I said, this child seems to have an affinity for lightning that shows whenever someone tried to take him from you. Three ANBU are being treated for shocks and burns as we speak."**

 **"Da-bu!" the boy called while patting the blonde's side with both arms then raising his own.**

 **Naruto really didn't know what the baby wanted but had a strong feeling that he wanted to be picked up, so he did and held him in his arms. Surprising Hiruzen when he held the boy the correct way without knowing it.**

The women smiled softly at how father-like the other Naruto was acting. Hinata blushed as the images of Naruto and her being married and the blonde holding _their_ child entered her head. It took all her will power not to faint. Anko wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck, teasingly congratulating the teen on 'becoming a father' ignorant or ignoring the fact that she was chocking the blonde, until Kurenai separated her from him.

 **It made him smile to see Naruto holding the child like that, while it was a bit early, he'd always hoped that he'd be able to see how the blond would do as a parent.**

 **"Well Naruto-kun it looks like you'll do just fine," he mused while standing up from his chair, "But you'll need some things if you're going to take care of him, I'll see about having your stipend increased and get you some books on parenting. Your apartment has already been fixed up too by the way."**

 **The blond nodded, holding the green haired boy in one arm as he once again dozed off, "Thanks old man, but what about when I got to go back to class?"**

 **"We'll think of something."**

* * *

 **That night, the sky was covered in clouds, lightning and thunder filling the air with light and sound. No one noticed the purplish black portal open up in the sky, allowing a large bird to fly out into the air before closing as if it was never there. The bird was massive with a dark green body while it's wings were blue, matching its headdress while a silver armored headband that connected to reigns. A large golden necklace studded with green stones sat snuggly around its neck with a matching set of bands around it's hind legs and another around its massive tail. Lastly, it had a large saddle on its back where a woman stood.**

"Holy crap!" Naruto and Kiba shouted at the sight of the bird.

 **She was and attractive young woman with blonde hair that covered one side of her face and was tied in a bun. Her eyes were green and she had a well-endowed chest. She wore an elegant black and white frilly maid's uniform with long black high heeled boots, resembling an elegant gothic lolita fashion.**

Instantly Jiraiya began to giggle like the pervert he was, unnerving the woman who didn't know if his true attitude. The Toad sannin giggled as he looked over the beautiful woman. His giggling was out to an end by a hard fist to the top of his head by an annoyed Tsunade.

Still, the guys couldn't help but blush as well at the sight of the attractive female.

 **"It is time," she mused coldly while holding the reigns in one hand and a small book in the other, "He is near… leave no stone unturned."**

The older and serious shinobi narrowed their eyes in suspicion at the stranger.

* * *

 **Glancing out his window as the storm went on outside, Naruto sighed for the tenth time as he sat on the floor with the kid while a pair of baby sized shorts hung off the side of his head. The Hokage had been nice enough to give him some of his grandson's old things, some old toys and clothing mostly, he had even stopped at the store and got him some baby formula and such.**

Konohamaru perked at hearing his old stuff was given to his boss. He also laughed at the sight of Naruto the kids' pants on his head...earning him a hit on the head from his 'boss'.

 **The kid loved some of the shinobi toys, especially the villains for some reason but fought him tooth and nail over wearing clothing of any sort.**

 **Diapers were removed and thrown aside, shirts tossed away, and shorts were thrown at him, hence the pair of tan shorts on his head.**

 **"You're not goanna make this easy for me are you?" Naruto spoke darkly as they stared each other down.**

 **The boy returned the stare with gusto, looking downright intimidating in its own way.**

Anko raised a brow. "For a little brat, kid sure has balls." She muttered.

 **The blonde grinned, thunder rattling the windows as lightning flashed, making the teen look evil as he presented a roll of tape and grabbed the boy. A minute later and the baby sat on the floor glaring at Naruto with the diaper taped securely around it's little waist.**

 **"Ha ha… Victory in the name of Naruto!" he exclaimed before, to his surprise, he got hit it the head by said diaper.**

 **Turning, the blond found the kid smirking at him as he stood proudly with himself exposed for the world to see.**

 **A fire roared to life in the teens eyes, "Boy, do you know who your messing with?" Naruto started, his eyes unknowingly flashing red as his teeth turned sharp like a sharks, "Keep pissing me off and I'll show you the deepest pits of hell!"**

Like his sensei, Naruto got punched in the head, by an angry Sakura. "You idiot! You don't yell like that or scare a toddler!"

"Ow! Sorry, Sakura-chan!"

 **Large green eyes twitched, making Naruto inwardly wince, had he gone too far right then?**

 **"DA-BU!"**

 **Like a spring, the little boy leapt through the air and latched onto his shirt, crawling up him like a little monkey and straddling his shoulder before hugging his face and rubbing against his cheek lovingly.**

Shikamaru raised a brow at that. "That's...suprising."

 **Naruto started to laugh, "Kid… I don't even know your name and your this attached to me."**

 **"Attached to you?" spoke a woman, making Naruto spin around and jump to his feet to see a blond woman wearing a gothic black maids uniform while holding a pink umbrella, "You're delusional, the Master would never take to the likes of you… Die gutter-trash!"**

 **"Who you calling gutter-trash?" growled the teen, not noticing that the kid was now on his back poking his head over his shoulder.**

 **The woman ignored him and smirked before walking over and holding out her arms, "Now, Master, come here." she side with a kinder tone, "Hilda is here to bring you home."**

Kakashi raised a brow. "Master? So the kid's a child of some noble?" He asked, but didn't get an answer.

 **Naruto blinked, "Take him home?"**

 **The kid turned his head and hugged Naruto's neck, "Da,"**

 **That make him grin, "Looks like he doesn't like you!" he chuckled with a toothy smirk while pointing at the kid on his back.**

 **But Hilda didn't stop, "Come now, Master… It's time to go!"**

 **She managed to get a hold of the toddler's waist and tried to pull him off, but he kept a death grip on Naruto's black tee-shirt while kicking wildly, "Let go of him, Master!"**

 **Naruto started laughing at her struggling.**

 **Getting angry, the kid's eyes started watering and before they knew it, electricity filled the room, roasting them.**

"Whoa!" Naruto and the genin jumped at the unexpected event.

"Some kind of Bloodline?" Shizune questioned.

Tsunade cupped her chin in thought. "Possibly. We _did_ just see a man open his chest like some kind of case. An advanced jutsu maybe?"

 **Five minutes later, Naruto was sitting on the floor at a small table across from Hilda while the kid sat happily in his lap. His skin was still a light tan from the burns and his body still had wisps of smoke floating from it.**

 **"I apologize." spoke the girl, "I am the demon Hildegarde, and I am this baby's maidservant demon.**

 **Naruto blinked, "Demon!?"**

"Demon?!"

 **She nodded, "And that child is to be the king of we demons. His name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub, the fourth. So in other words, he is the Demon Lord."**

"Demon Lord?!" Naruto shouted. _'You've got to be kidding me! First I'm a Jinchuuriki, holding the big bastard of a fur ball inside me, now I have a Demon Lord as a son?! Why must Kami hate me!'_

 **"Demon Lord!?" the blond teen repeated and in a flash, the kid found himself sitting on the table as Naruto half jumped away.**

 **Calming himself, the teen sat back down just as the mini Demon Lord baby hopped back into his lap. "Ah… Hilda, thanks for the explanation but since you came to take him back, well, it you don't mind…" he spoke while motioning for her to take him from his lap.**

 **"No,"**

 **"No?"**

 **She nodded.**

 **"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"**

 **"Because it's not possible," she simpered, "Why? Because you seem to have been chosen as the Demon Lord's father."**

 **"The Great Demon Lord said this:**

 **-Flashback-**

 **Standing in front of a large map of the world, a large demon with long green hair wearing a purple helmet with two large golden horns coming out the side and dressed in a black cloak hummed, "I'll get to destroying humanity tomorrow," he spoke with a carefree and somewhat normal voice as a mass of cloaked individuals stood obediently behind him as he fiddled with something, "They're like, so annoying. They breed like roaches. Why don't we just, like, totally wipe them out?"**

Everyone got angry at hearing their own existence being put down and said to be destroyed like nothing.

 **An old man flipped through a small book, "But Great Demon Lord, tomorrow is the Dark Dragon King's wedding."**

 **"Really?" the Demon Lord exclaimed in surprise before shrugging, "Then the day after tomorrow. I'll defiantly get to it the day after tomorrow."**

 **"The day after is the hell wide chupacabra hunting bus tour."**

 **"Well, dang! I'm like, so super busy!"**

 **The old man nodded, "Yes and after that, the 10,000 day mahjong marathon on Demon Isle and after that is-"**

 **The Demon Lord huffed, "Oh forget it. I'll have that kid I just had do it. Hilda!"**

 **Said Demon walked over holding a trey with a glass of purple juice in it "Yes?"**

 **"Take him to the human world, find some human to raise him, and have him destroy humanity, 'kay?"**

 **-Flashback end-**

"That guy...is like so lazy." Ino muttered.

 **"And that's what he said." Hilda finished, leaving Naruto sitting there in shock with beads of sweat on the back of his head.**

 **"The great Demon Lord seems like he's got a screw loose," he muttered lowly.**

 **"I have some here in search of a human suitable to be the young Master's parent."**

 **Naruto thought of everything that was said, this kid was a Demon Lord, the future King at that and would be the downfall of humanity… and she expected him to help. Sure he'd love to destroy a good portion of Konoha but the WORLD?**

 _'Wait, what?!'_ The older adult who knew Naruto very well (Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka), were shocked to hear that Naruto, _Naruto Uzumaki_ , wanted to destroy part of Konoha! They shot worried and cautious glances at their blonde, who was silent, merely looking at the scene.

 **Standing up, he held the kid out to the woman, "Hell no, take him and leave."**

 **"So you refuse…"**

 **He nodded as the boy shook his head wildly and waved his arms not wanting to leave the teen, "Goodbye now!"**

 **"I see then," she started before smiling, "… please die."**

"Nani!" Naruto shouted.

 **His eyes widened as she grabbed her pink umbrella and pulled the handle, reveling that it was a hidden sword. But by the time she drew it and attacked, Naruto was out the door and running while the kid hung onto the back of his shirt, giggling and laughing all the way as it stormed above them.**

 **Skidding to a stop, Naruto gulped at the sight of Hilda standing on a fence post in front of him with her sword.**

 **"Give up," she demanded harshly, "Running is useless."**

 **He didn't listen and ran the other way, making her roll her eyes.**

 **"AKUBABA!"**

 **Naruto heard her yell but didn't understand it, just figuring that she yelled at him to stop again, but he soon saw a large demon bird sail through the air above him and land in his way.**

"Holy crap!" Naruto and Kiba shouted once more.

 **It screeched at him, lowering it's head in his way.**

 **"UZUMAKI KICK!" he screamed while planting his sandaled foot into the bird's metal headband, kicking it out of the way much to the shock of his pursuer and the enjoyment of the brat.**

The group cheered at the move from the whiskered blonde

"Ha! Take that you stupid bird!" Naruto shouted gleefully with a wide grin, mirrored by Anko.

 **Hilda shook it off and continued to give chase, jumping through the air she swung her sword and sent a wave of red energy towards the fleeing blond which exploded near him, sending him flying through the air and sprawling to the ground. Midway to the ground though, he twisted around and grabbed the kid, holding him protectively as he landed on his back.**

 **"Fuck that hurt," he groaned before sitting up and freezing as Hilda's sword pierced his cheek.**

Now everyone was tensed as they looked on.

 **"You think you can escape?" she mused coldly, "You refuse, despite being chosen by the Demon Lord. Demons are very picky about contracts, you see…"**

 **A drop of blood ran down the edge and fell, landing on the kids cheek.**

 **"Die,"**

 **The toddler looked at the blade that was threatening Naruto's life and started to scream, tears running down his cheeks as he threw a tantrum.**

* * *

 **Sitting in his office, Hiruzen stopped what he was doing as he heard a loud cry and turned to his window to see a shining light off in the distance.**

* * *

 **The screams of both the baby and Naruto echoed through the air as a massive orb of lightning engulfed them both, the baby screaming because he didn't want Naruto to die while Naruto screamed because he was basically in the middle of a massive lightning bolt while the source was latched to his chest.**

Everyone gasped, witnessing the scene. Tsunade, Shizune, and Hinata were worried for the other Naruto as they were forced to watch him scream aloud in pain as volts of electricity was coursed through him. Naruto wished in sympathy.

 **The screaming continued for thirty seconds before the Hokage showed up with his ANBU and a few other alarmed ninja. Seeing the woman with the sword, Hiruzen demanded to know what happened.**

 **Hilda ignored him in favorer of calling out to the child, "Master, please don't throw a tantrum!"**

"THAT'S A TANTRUM?!"

 **The surrounding ninja gaped, 'that was a tantrum!?'**

 **The old man began to worry as he recognized Naruto in the middle of the electricity, slowly falling to his knees as he held the screaming child. The blond teen continued to fall, moving himself to fall to his side as not to land on the boy.**

 **"Can't something be done!"**

 **Hilda shook her head, "No… when he gets like that, there is no stopping the Master. Only his father could calm a crying fit such as this…"**

 **Everything went calm, making them look back over to where the pair were.**

 **"Hush son…" Naruto spoke while holding the green haired toddler to his chest, rubbing his hair softly, "A man shouldn't cry like that, everyone will think you're weak."**

Everyone stood, wide eyed as A-Naruto comforted the crying child, holding him like a father. Jiraiya smiled softly. The way A-Naruto acted...he imagined it would have been the way Minato would have held his own son Naruto as a toddler if he had survived.

 **Hilda's arms went limp, her mouth wide in shock, 'He stopped… that's impossible. Even I couldn't stop him when he cries like that… and yet… without so much as a…'**

 **With a groan, the smoking blond sat up with his legs crossed while the toddler sat on the teen's knee and started wiping the tears from his face.**

 **"DIE DEMON!"**

 **Naruto turned his head to see a Jounin coming down on him with a sword poised to kill. Grabbing the kid, he moved to protect the child with his body and closed his eyes for the strike.**

Naruto's eyes flashed crimson red, his pupils turning into slits in anger, his emotions acting up at the possible danger to his counterpart and his... _son_. He was getting too into this realm, like he had at the previous one.

 **"Da."**

 **Innocent green eyes snapped open, glowing crimson as a wave of demonic energy engulfed both teen and toddler. Strange symbols appeared in the air in front of the pair as both glared at the attacker with matching eyes as said man stopped in midair and began to be incinerated by the power as he was pushed back and killed.**

 **Within moments, the energy vanished, leaving a crater below them.**

Everyone was in shock at the display of power, Tsunade and Jiraiya shocked at the display of demonic energy. It was different from when Jinchuurkis used their beasts' chakra.

 **Naruto held the toddler in his arms, looking between the kid and the dead Jounin before smiling, "Thanks… son."**

 **"Da-bu!"**

The scene faded as the event ended. Everyone stood in silent as they recalled all that has happened.

First, the other Naruto was a child father, being forced to take care of a **_demon_** infant, who would perhaps one day be the destruction of the human race!

They didn't know how to feel about that. While some believed Naruto would never allow for the human race to get killed, the older shinobi like Tsunade and Jiraiya, weren't too sure of what to believe, especially after seeing that the other Naruto showed obvious signs of holding hatred to his own home. They wondered if it was the same with _their_ Naruto, they thought as they looked at Naruto.

Said blonde was silent as he thought back to everything he just saw. He knew now that the events he just saw were _before_ he learned of his status as a Jinchuuriku from the traitorous Mizuki. And his other showed signs of being openly angry and aggressive. Naruto was always one to hold his anger in (at least when not fighting against enemy ninja), and never would physically harm someone from his own village that wasn't a traitor – the sparing matches with Sasuke didn't count.

He could feel it. The other Narutos, both the one he just saw and the one before, they were different. Not just from each other, but from _him_. They truly were alternate counterpart, in both lives and personality. He wondered how else his other counterparts were different, in their lives and attitudes.

He knew one thing for sure...

He wanted to see more.

* * *

 ** _I love reading stories, or watching shows that feature alternate dimensions and counterparts. Which is why doing the Spider-verse event is awesome for me. Ever more when its Naruto._**

 ** _I'm reading_** ** _Echoes_** ** _, by Kagaseo, and I LOVE IT! There should be more like that!_**

 ** _. . . ._**

 ** _In fact... hmmmm!_**

 ** _Idea coming on!_**

 ** _Anyway, all credit for this chapter and "World" goes to dart93. I STILL haven't gotten a reply from him on whether or not I could use his story. So here's hoping he is okay with this!_**

 ** _Now,_** ** _WolfDragon_** ** _, is that a challenge you're giving me? Wellll...I don't know man. First of, I don't do "Walking Dead" theme stories 1. Have no idea how to go about it (I DO, but don't want to go about it), 2. I'm not a HUGE Naruto/Hinata fan. I will DO them, but its mostly if they are harem, like I did in_** ** _Ashurado no Kami_** ** _. Never only Naru/Hina single pair. Sorry, it's a_** **tick** ** _for some reason. 3. I like to do BADASS Naruto-centric stories. Zombie Naruto...if its "eeeehhhhh" Zombie, I don't like it. Now if its "Undead, but still badass" Zombie, then it's another thing. (on that note, I haven't watched_** ** _Tokyo Ghoul_** ** _, so is it like that? Undead but kickass Zombie?)_**

 ** _P.S. I messaged DomYang on a request to maybe one day do a reading for_** ** _A Son Forgotten_** ** _, but haven't gotten a reply back. Think you guys can help me with that? I just want to be prepared for when I DO do it, and don't want to have to keep waiting for a response._**

 ** _What else…what else...what else..._**

 ** _New story ideas keep popping in my noggin! So hopefully new chapters for my "Future Fanfic" story. Will I ever go about doing them? Yes. When? Hopefully when I get to the early-20s chapters of my_** ** _Ashurado no Kami_** ** _and_** ** _Superior Spider_** ** _, that way I know you guys are satisfied enough._**

 ** _"When will you update "Rise of the Digimon King"?" Is what I bet you are asking, aren't you?_**

 ** _I'm having a bit of trouble with the whole fight scene, given that I want to update stories when I can and am impatient. While I CAN'T make any promises, I will try to work on it alongside Superior Spider. I should have expected this to happen when I came back with multiple new story updates. So I am sorry about that._**

 ** _"What about your old fanfic? Will you be updating them?"_**

 ** _I have changed from when I first did my first fics. I became more experienced in writing and thinking. I want to rewrite my old fics to be better than they were. Especially_** ** _From Just a Bite_** ** _, now that I think and reread it, I cringe at how sloppy it. My brain process was a joke back then, especially with all the Crossovers coming out of nowhere. So when I rewrite it, it will be a TRUE Naruto/Vampire fic that it was supposed to be._**

 ** _However, currently all of my stories are categorized into three groups._**

 ** _New and Current_**

 ** _Old and Need Rewriting_**

 ** _And New and Upcoming._**

 ** _That's a LOT of stories, and I'm just one man, with little free time in my hands. So most won't be seen for a long while as I focus on the new and current ones._**

 ** _Moving on: People wanted me to do_** ** _A Father's Love_** ** _. I can PROMISE you that is will appear AFTER this one, along with Kushina and Minato._**

 ** _How many chapters will I be doing for stories here?_**

 ** _Not the same number. Most will have more or less chapters of the stories shown. Why I do this? No reason needed._**

 ** _Now BIG NEWS! I know I said that before lemons are welcomed, but I am having troubled thoughts. I mean, it would be so ACKWARD to have people see you having SEX! RIGHT?! So I am thinking on how to go about that. I could SKIP the lemons, or do my idea of having only the adults see them (and yes, even Minato and Kushina, making things VERY awkward for them at seeing their own son having sex in front of them like a porno, ESPECIALLY WITH HIS OWN MOTHER!) since Konohamaru and his friends are there._**

 ** _Give me your thoughts._**

 ** _And keep voting on whether or not to include my own stories here. No poll, just "Yes" or "No" in comment._**

 ** _VILLA LA VIDA MI AMIGOS!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	6. World 2 Scene 2: Father and Son

**Disclaimer: Why did the chicken cross the road?...**

 **Because it was being chased by a dog.**

 ** _Get it? It was funny..._**

* * *

 **World 2 Scene 2: Father and Son**

* * *

The group sat comfortably on either the sofa or floor as they waited for the next scene to play. Many were eager to see how this new _father_ Naruto would act, and how having a son would impact his life.

Though some, such as Tsunade and Jiraiya, were worried on how it would change the . Good? Or Bad?

 **"Da-bu!"**

 **Naruto awoke and grumbled, moving slightly as a pair of tiny hands pushed on his cheeks, "Hmm?" he mumbled opening his eyes, looking at the green haired toddler with a half raised brow, "What's wrong Baby Beel?"**

 **The baby answered with a growling stomach and watering eyes.**

 **"Hungry?" he yawned before sitting up in a flash, "No wait, I'll get you some milk-"**

 ***Keyaaaaaaaaa***

Naruto flinched. Not a good way to start the day.

 **Beel screamed, lighting Naruto up like a light bulb as he cried.**

 **The blond shook and jerked around as the energy coursed through him for a few moments before the child calmed down, leaving the teen twitching on the floor while a single blond spike of his hair burned for a second and smoldered.**

* * *

 **Naruto couldn't believe what he'd gotten into, just the other day he was a relatively normal thirteen-year-old spending his suspension from the ninja academy at home and now he was the father of an infant Demon Lord who'd destroy all of humanity.**

 **Looking over, he watched Beel amuse himself with the ninja action figures, using the evil ninja to wipe out a group of good ninjas and some stuffed animals. One would never be able to tell that Baby Beel was a Demon Lord, he seemed to act just like any other child most of the time but was smarter than a normal toddler. While he couldn't talk, he understood people and seemed to be able to speak to Hilda through his baby talk.**

 **Speaking of which.**

 **"Master, it's milk time!"**

 **The blond Demon maid came over from the stove with a glass milk bottle as Beel zoomed to her. After that little episode the other day with Beel throwing a temper tantrum, she reframed from attacking him and accepted that the Young Master had chosen her fellow blond. After a tense discussion with the Hokage concerning certain things, they had returned to his apartment where he then passed out.**

Asuma chuckled. "Life of a father, kid." He said, the other male jonin nodded in agreement.

Naruto scoffed. "Like you guys know what it's like to be a father." He said, making the men kneel on the ground with depressed air around them.

They were still single with no wife and kids. Yet Naruto Uzumaki (or at least an alternate version of him), already had a kid and a hot woman by his side.

Anko laughed at them, with Kurenai chuckling in amusement.

 **Naruto looked at his right hand, where a small red mark had shown up while he'd been unconscious. It was small but noticeable and on the back of his hand, he wasn't sure how to explain it but it kind of looked like a simple tribal rose tattoo but could also see a tribal fly. Hilda informed him that it was a symbol of his contract with Beelzebub, which came from him accepting the infant as his son that night. She called it the Zebel Spell.**

 **He had always wanted a family, something many orphans dreamed of. But who knew that it wouldn't be him getting parents but him becoming a parent? Even Hilda expressed her surprise when he accepted the contract as quick as he did, she expected him to try and weasel himself out for a while before giving up on escaping.**

 **The whole destroying humanity thing seemed to be her reasoning for thinking that he'd resist, but he figured that as Beel's father, he'd be able to influence him and keep the world safe.**

Silently, the two Sannin released sighs of relief. For a second there, they thought Naruto had turned dark.

 **Standing up, Naruto stretched and rubbed the back of his head, "Well since you got him handled, I'm gonna go get some ramen." he mused before heading to his room to change out of his light blue pajama pants.**

 **"I'd stop if I were you." Hilda remarked while she continued to feed Beel, "You're connected to the Master now, the further you get, the more upset he'll get."**

 **Naruto turned and saw that even though Beel was still drinking from the bottle, his wide green eyes were starting to shine while locked onto him. Knowing what an upset Beel did, he took a quick step towards them and sighed in relief when the toddler's eyes went to the bottle.**

 **"You are now connected to the Master," she continued after a moment, "As you already know, when he cries, the Master lets off a powerful wave of electricity… but now that your connected, if you stray too far from him, you'll be hit with a fatal amount of energy."**

 **He paled at the thought of being killed for unknowingly stepping too far away. In his mind, Chibi Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and raised his arm to wave at the old man. 'Hi old man!' he called before taking one more step before *ZAP* a lightning bolt strikes him, reducing Chibi Naruto to a pile of dust with blinking blue eyes while Chibi Hiruzen freaked out.**

Naruto yelp, practically jumping at the imaginative scene. The others gulped in response. Death by lightning, not a good way to go.

 **"How far?"**

 **"15 meters or about 49 feet."**

 **Naruto turned and mentally measured the distance from his bedroom to Baby Beel then shrugged, his apartment was smaller than that so he was in the clear.**

 **"Wait a minute…" he exclaimed, having realized something. "How the hell am I supposed to go to the academy and be a ninja if I can't get 49 feet away from him?"**

 **"You'll carry him with you," she said as if it had been the simplest thing in the world, Beel nodding in agreement with her.**

"What?!" Shizune gasped, as well as the others. Taking a baby with you with the life and duty of a shinobi was just insane! "She can't be serious!"

 **Naruto sweat dropped, "How in the hell could I fight when he's latched to me? It'll be like a giant target saying here's my weakness, aim for the kid and I'll be forced to shield him or give up!"**

 **She gave him a blank icy look, "Do not talk as if the Master will be a burden. If anything his presence will give you an edge."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"You are contracted to him and bare the Royal crest on your hand, it is more than a symbol, in truth, it is a connection between the both of you. As you both grow closer, you will both grow stronger. You are already a powerful person, his choosing of you is proof of that so this bond will only increase this power."**

 **"…Huh?"**

 **If anything, she sighed, "Master chose you for the power he sensed within you, a great power of darkness and anger. Even I have begun to sense it."**

 **Naruto twitched, 'a great evil power' he thought, 'and it's inside me'. He knew what was inside him, he wasn't stupid. Years of being called the demon brat and being attacked by drunks yelling about demon foxes and such made a lot of things clear. He had been chosen because the kid felt the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him, figures…**

The eyes of everyone widened, but for different reasons.

"WHAT?!" The rookie 9 shouted in shock, turning their heads to Naruto. Said blonde was frozen in shock, nervousness, and fear. His secret was out, and in an unexpected way. He turned his gaze downward, hiding his eyes with his hair, not able to look at anyone.

He always feared what would happen if his friends found out about his Jinchuuriki status. The worst thing that he feared, was that they would hate him, like the villagers hated him.

Would they call him a monster? A freak? A _demon_?

Would they turn their backs on him? Would they hate him and attack him in fear and rage?

Would they demand his death?

His hands clenched in tight fists, not caring if his nails dug into his skin. He didn't know if he would be able to handle losing his friends. His precious people.

For someone not afraid of dying (in battle), being along was even worse than such a thing.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and anger and concern. This can't be happening! It was too soon for Naruto's status to be known by the genin! Sure he had hoped that one day Naruto would trust his friends enough to tell them the truth, but he had hoped it would be years later. When the genin were experienced and matured enough to handle such a secret.

Tsunade and the jonin were equally as concerned as him, eyeing the genin with caution. Naruto's Jinchuriki status was a S-Rank secret, punishable by death by the deceased Sandaime Hokage if it was ever revealed by anyone other than Naruto or the Hokage.

Kiba looked at his friends in confusion. "Hey, what did the other you mean by "Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him"?!" He asked, the genin looked at the whiskered blonde in confusion. The only ones who weren't were Shikamaru, and Neji. Being educationally smarter than the rest of the genin, the two had taken all the facts and observations they had seen from he blondes actions, even more during his fight in the chunin exam third part.

The red chakra he used during his fight with Neji.

The fast healing.

The whisker marks.

His birth being on the date of the Kyuubi Attack.

The facts were so visible, but easily overlooked by the blonde's personality. But they weren't stupid. They had theories, and now they were confirmed in all but words.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata muttered in worry.

Naruto was silent, keeping his eyes hidden. Taking a step beside his apprentice, Jiraiya placed a hand on his should as the Sannin looked at the genin, his stare hard and serious.

"Listen. As much as I don't want to, everything will be explained later. For now, just be quite and don't ask questions." The tone in his voice let it known that it wasn't a request. It was an order from a commanding officer.

Flinching at the tone, the genin nodded. Casting one last glance at the silent blonde, they turned back to the scene.

* * *

 **"Is… isn't that the demon brat?"**

 **"What's** ** _he_** **doing with a kid?"**

 **"Who's the hottie in the dress?!"**

 **"Look at her rack!"**

 **"Why the hell is that baby naked!?"**

Naruto flinched at the name "demon brat". Only the comforting grip of Jiraiya calmed him down.

 **Naruto ignored all that was going on around him as he walked down the road with his hands in his pockets and Baby Beel holding onto the back of his black and orange jacket, his bright white little rear end shining in the early afternoon sunlight. Next to him walked Hilda who shaded herself with her pink umbrella which hid her thin straight bladed sword.**

 **"What is this Ichiraku Ramen, again?" Hilda questioned while looking through a small book as she walked, making Naruto smirk.**

Naruto's lips twitched upward at hearing the name of his favorite place. Calming down enough, he raised his gaze up and looked at the scene. Seeing this, Jiraiya smiled, happy the brat was no longer in his funk.

 **"Only the best ramen stand in the world," he replied while raising a fist in excitement, an action mirrored by the toddler on his back with a golden pacifier firmly in his mouth.**

 **"DA!"**

 **As they continued to walk, Beel began to get a little fussy and crawled up to sit on Naruto's shoulders with his tiny feet touching the blondes scarred cheeks while he tugged on his golden mane of spikes.**

 **"Ow!" he grimaced as the tugging persisted for the next couple of minutes, his only break being when Baby Beel switched to another spike or his ears. "Hilda, what's wrong with him?"**

 **She gave him an uninterested glance, "The Master is bored." a small growl came from the child, "And most likely a little hungry."**

 **"What! Again? But you just fed him not long ago!"**

 **"I've seen you eat those noodles from those cups," Hilda deadpanned, "The Master is a growing child, besides, as the saying goes, like Father, like Son."**

For some reason, Iruka paled. When asked why by Kakashi, the scarred chunin only muttered "I hope I never have to treat Naruto and his children if it ever comes to that." At that Kakashi nodded in understanding. Treating Naruto for ramen would without a doubt empty your wallent. Treating Naruto and his (possible) children in the future?

Run...just run for dear life.

 **Naruto didn't respond right away, a few moments passed as he tried to think of a suitable comeback and- "So is this where you nurse him with your-" a resounding crack echoed as her umbrella connected with the top of his skull.**

Jiraiya grinned widely. So...there _was_ hope to influence his student down the pervert path! Thank you, kami! He failed with Minato, he _would not_ fail with Naruto!

* * *

 **"S-S-SON!"**

 **Naruto nodded, finishing his third bowl of ramen while Hilda fed Beel a bottle from… somewhere. Ayame stared at him with a look of shock after being told that the cute little baby being fed by the other blond was Naruto's son. From the little window connecting the kitchen to the front, her father, Teuchi had the same look as he stared with his mouth wide open.**

 **'L-little Naruto-chan… is a father?' thought the old ramen chief as he imagined the money he'd make, if the kid was anything like his old man, he'd be eating twenty bowls of ramen for every meal in no time!**

Iruka shivered at the thought. Please Kami! No Little Narutos! Not for a long time!...Or when he passed away peacefully!

 **Ayame couldn't stop herself, "A-are you sure that… y-you know, he's your son?"**

 **Hilda smirked, "Of course he is… after all, he was the only one capable of doing all that he did,"**

 **Of course, she was talking about connecting to the Master. But in Ayame's mind, Chibi Naruto was grinning in his orange boxers while Chibi Hilda smirked from underneath the blankets of his bed while blowing a kiss to the boy.**

The girls, and a few boys, blushed at the way Hilda said it, and the mental image that appeared in the 'screen'. Jiraiya giggled like the pervert he was as he began writing in his notebook. He got a punch to the head by a slightly blushing Tsunade.

Anko, on the other hand, had a great grin. Oh, she was going to tease the gaki _a lot_ about this.

 **"He was very surprising; I don't think that anyone could've lasted as long as he did without killing over."**

 **Once again, the blonde woman was speaking of Naruto being electrocuted that night when she tried to kill him. But for Ayame and her father, Chibi Naruto was laughing as he laid under the blankets with Chibi Hilda, who's blond hair was sprawled out as she sighed in a post orgasmic haze while lying on his chest. Behind them was a chalkboard covered in chalk tally marks.**

The blushing increased, as well as the giggling (by an already recovered Jiraiya). Soon even Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade were blushing as they looked away from the screen.

 **"N-Naruto-kun?" Ayame stuttered, "Is… is that true?"**

 **He shrugged, "Pretty much."**

 **A loud clattering sound came from the kitchen as the old man fainted.**

 _'I don't blame you.'_ Everyone thought while Kurenai carried an unconscious Hinata to the couch to recover from her fainting spell.

* * *

 **For the two days, Naruto took care of Baby Beel, carrying him wherever he went, feeding him and such. He didn't care what people said about him as he walked out on the streets but had changed quite a few peoples opinions on him by being the essence of a father. But each day the toddler began to get more and more fussy, pulling the teen's hair, nose, ears, eyebrows… the list went on, and to make matters worse, Hilda vanished for the day.**

 **"Damn it… just… damn it," he grumbled as he walked over a bridge that crossed a small stream, his face distorted as Beel pulled on his cheeks with a tiny tick mark on his head, "What a time for Hilda to vanish, I've tried feeding, burping, you're not wet… thank Kami… and you can't talk so you can't tell me what's wrong."**

 **Reaching up, he grabbed Beel and hoisted him from his shoulders, holding him out at arms length, "What's got you in such a fuss?"**

 **The Baby made his usual infantile noises but began to punch and kick like an actual fighter.**

 **"Oh I get it, your full of energy and want to fight something!"**

 **"Da!"**

 **Naruto sat down on the grass a little ways away from the bridge and sat Baby Beel in front of him, "Hmm… who or what could you fight…" he mused while thinking of different opponents. Adults were out, besides who'd fight a toddler… well scratch that, there are plenty of drunks who thought attacking him when he was little was just fine. Another kid perhaps? No, he didn't want to open that can of trouble just yet, he'd leave the 'Baby Boxing' idea for when he was short on cash in another country. Stray animals? Yeah right. Images of Beel foaming at the mouth from catching rabies and the demonic beating he'd get from Hilda crossed that idea off the list.**

Naruto shivered. From what he had seen, Hilda was one scary woman. He hoped he or his counterparts wouldn't see or meet any other scary women.

 _Throughout the Narutoverse, loud sneezes were heard._

 **Baby Beel looked around as Naruto thought and spotted a large beetle close by and crawled over and stood.**

 **Naruto noticed this and raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Gerrr" He said in baby talk while glaring at the beetle, not scared in the least by the pincers on it's head.**

 **The blond shrugged and waved a small sports flag reading, 'Go Baby Beel'. "You can do it!"**

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, fist pumping the air. "Go Baby B!" Hey, while Beel might not be his some _here_ , he was his son somewhere else. So that counted, right?

 **Beel's eyes sparked as he dropped down to get face to face with the beetle, growling all the while.**

 **"That's my son!"**

 **"Gah-bu!" *SNAP***

 **Naruto paled as the pincers pinched Baby Beel on the nose, "Oh fuck!"**

 ***KEYAAAAAAAAAA***

Naruto flinched, as well as others, knowing what came after the scream.

 **Suddenly, the electrical torture and screaming stopped.**

 **"Eh?"**

 **Naruto, twitching on the ground, looked up to see Hilda bent down to Beel, holding a small blue rattle with yellow stars and a brown cartoon bear on the side. The toddler forgot all about the now roasted insect and took the rattle, shaking it while giggling joyfully for the next few seconds.**

 **Hilda then looked at the smoking blonde teen and huffed, "Honestly, laying about like some worm," she exclaimed while looking away, "I don't know why the Master chose you,"**

 **Naruto twitched, 'I'll have vengeance one day!'**

Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms. "I'd like to see _her_ handle being electrocuted." He grumbled, much to the amusement of others.

 **"Now get up, it is Masters bath time and we must bath him together."**

 **Little did Naruto know, they had an eavesdropper.**

 **Baby Beel remained completely distracted by the rattle as they walked back to his home, shaking it back and forth slowly next to the teen's head almost in time with each step.**

 **"Get's kind of annoying after awhile doesn't it?" questioned the blond while developing a slight twitch in his eye.**

 **Hilda scoffed, "As if, it is a wonderful sound that the Master finds soothing."**

 **"Well I'll admit, it's better than him crying." In his mind, Chibi Naruto nodded, covered in bandages with tubes of burn cream laying all around him.**

 **"Hey Dead-Last!"**

Kiba perked up at hearing his voice, making him grin. "Awesome! Here I come! I bet I'm as cool as I already am!" He boasted, apparently not remembering what his other had said about Naruto's mother at the previous scene.

 **Naruto's developing twitch turned into a tick mark as he turned to the voice, recognizing it. "What the fuck do you want dog humper!" he hissed out while glaring at the teen standing on the roof of a nearby building. He wore a grey blue coat with a hood over his head and had two red fang-like marks on his cheeks.**

 **Kiba Inuzuka grinned, "Just wanted to know what a loser like you is doing with a total babe like her," he replied while looking at Hilda with a smirk, "Don't she know that there are better guys to hang around than you?"**

 **Naruto snorted, "Hope you don't mean you, from what I've heard, Akamaru's been mounting you lately."**

"Hey!"

 **"Oh shut up loser, and quit acting like you're that brat's dad!"**

 **Hilda raised an eyebrow, "Whoever you are, I'm quite certain that Naruto is his father,"**

 **"Oh please, a pack of wild dogs would be a better father."**

Kiba's previous excitement was evaporated. He was beginning to dislike how his counterpart was acting.

 **"What a coincidence, maybe your real dad is in that pack, want me to send him your way if I find him? I'm sure your mother would be happy to see him again, maybe then she wouldn't be such a high strung cunt."**

 **"You mother fucker!"**

 **Kiba drew a handful shuriken and threw them at the blonde. Hilda leapt away and landed on a rooftop while Naruto stepped out of the way with a grin, "Ha, missed you little runt,"**

 **"D-Da… bu…"**

The Inuzuka flinched, at both what his other had done, and the KI that flared up and struck him. The woman around glared deadly at him, as well as a red eyed Naruto.

 **Turning his head, Naruto paled at the sight he found. Baby Beel was one ten seconds to crying as he held the broken bottom half of the rattle in his hand, the top half laying on the ground with all the little pieces inside scattered in the dirt. "N-Now… don't cry!" he spoke while trying to think of a way out of a painful shocking, "I'll make it better… ah… I'll get you a new one… a better one…"**

 **Naruto suddenly stopped, "I got it…" he then slowly turned to face Kiba with an evil, deranged smirk, "I'll make you one…"**

Kiba sensed a deep, large, dread filled pit in his stomach. Something bad was about to happen. He just knew it.

 **Kiba gulped and took a step back as Naruto started towards him, both eyes glowing solid red as he smiled with a mouth full of pointed teeth. He started to turn and run but a hand grabbed his hood, pulling him back harshly.**

 **"Now Kiba… you broke my son's favorite toy," Naruto chuckled while releasing the hood and capturing the teen by the front of his shirt, "I'ma need a replacement… something that I can make rattle."**

 **The Inuzuka tried to scream, but before the sound could escape, the blonde's fist turned a terrified scream into muffled choking hack.**

Everyone flinched and cringed at the sounds of heavy flesh-on-flesh impact. Jiraiya wished it was the sexy kind of flesh-on-flesh impact. But unfortunately, it wasn't. It was the sound of someone getting the living crap beaten out of them by heavy fist strikes. No punches being pulled.

Even Anko, a torture expert, couldn't help but pity the alternate dog brat a bit. Keyword being: _a bit_. Another part of her couldn't help but get a bit turned on at the amount of violence the other whiskered brat was showing. _Sexy._

 **Five minutes later, Naruto crouched down to a sniffling Beel and grinned, a sweet sight turned horrifying by the specks of blood on his face. "I got you something!" he mused happily while presenting the rattle, the two halves temporarily put back together with some tape and stained in a few spots with blood, "Sorry it's not perfect but it's the best I can do for now."**

 **"DA-BU!"**

 **Baby Beel took the now repaired rattle from his father's bloody fingers and gave it a few test shakes, only to find in much better than before.**

 **Naruto smiled and picked the toddler up, "Now come on, lets get home."**

 **Beel nodded and climbed up to his shoulders excitedly.**

 **Still standing on the roof, Hilda stared at the teen with a slight blush while touching her lips with the tips of her fingers, 'A…Amazing… such… such cruelty, so beautiful!' she thought while replaying what she saw over and over in her mind.**

 **"Oi Hilda!" came Naruto's call from below, "You coming?"**

 **"H-Hai, Naruto-sam… ah I mean, Naruto,"**

 **The blonde raised an eyebrow, wondering what her problem was for a moment before shrugging and looking over to Kiba, who laid on the ground, face swollen as blood poured from his mouth, "Don't worry Mutt, I'm sure the doctors can replace those teeth with some fake ones, they'll be put to good use in Beel's rattle."**

 **Baby Beel nodded, turning to give a thumbs up, "Da!"**

Kiba whimpered like a dog at the horrific sight and state his counterpart was in. _'Note to self, never make fun of Naruto again. If he is as scary when pissed off of that one...no way I'm going there.'_ He mentally swore.

As the screen darkened, Jiraiya and Tsunade glanced at each other. Now that the secret and hints were revealed, they had no choice but to tell the younger generation the truth.

Clapping his hands to get everyone's attention, Jiraiya spoke up after looking at Naruto. Getting a soft nod from the blonde, he began. "Alright, first I'd like to begin by saying that what I am about to reveal is a _S-Rank_ secret, punishable by death if you **_ever_** tell anyone outside this place!" He said, glaring at the genin. Gulping at the glares they were getting from the Sannin and Hokage, they nodded, swearing to not tell a soul. Taking a deep breath, Jiraiya began. "To begin, I will go back to the night it all happened. The night of the **Kyuubi Attack** …"

* * *

 **End! Another chapter done, and the secret is revealed! What will be the reactions of the genin? We'll just have to see.**

 **Next chapter will have a special surprise that I'm sure everyone can't wait for!**

 **Also, leave me your thoughts on the issue with the lemons. Skip? Show?**

 **And who would you like to see appear in certain stories?**

 **Ja ne!**


	7. World 2 Scene 3: Father and Son

**Disclaimer: Juubi-sama is absolute. Juubi-sama is all. Juubi-sama is the future.**

 **...Did it work? Are you all my servants?**

 ** _Gets hit in the face with a baseball_**

 **Guess not. Knew I shouldn't have spent all that money of this stupid computer program! Oh well...on with the show!**

 **Warning, I will be screwing with Naruto in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Word 2 Scene 3: Father and Son**

* * *

"14 years ago, as you know, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a beast of great and terrible power attacked Konoha. It was a terrible night, much damage was done, and even more losses. Now, the story goes that the Yondaime Hokage, my apprentice, Minato Namikaze, stopped by Kyuubi, killing it, and saving everyone at the cost of his life. However, not all of that is true." Jiraiya said, standing in front of the genin with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

The genin – along with an awakened Hinata – blinked in confusion and surprise at that. "Um, what do you mean by that, Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked.

Taking a deep breath, the Sannin began to reveal the top secret. "While it is true Minato stopped the Kyuubi, he didn't kill it." He said, making the genin and academy students (Konohamaru, Moegi, & Udon – _forgot about them?_ ) gasp. He held his hand up to stop any questions and shouts. "Listen, the Kyuubi, like the other nine Bijuu, are simply beings of sentient dense chakra. While they may have a soul, they are still chakra, and therefore connected to the planet. As such, they cannot truly be destroyed. At most, their body would be broken down and dispersed, reforming again decades later."

"But then, if the Kyuubi isn't dead...then that means..." Slowly, the young shinobi began to connect the dots one by one, some glancing at Naruto, who was looking away.

Jiraiya decided to explain everything before accusations could be made. "Listen closely. Like myself, Minato was a seals master, on of Konoha's best. In order to stop the rampaging Kyuubi, Minato used a seal technique to trap the Kyuubi."

"And…" Ino began, gulping as she felt a sense of dread "What was the technique?" She asked, the others wondering the same thing.

Jiraiya frowned sadly. "The **Shiki Fuin** ; _Dead Demon Consuming Seal_. It was a very dangerous yet powerful sealing technique which allowed one to summon the _God of Death_ , the **Shinigami**." The genin gasped, as well as the jonin who didn't know that part. In the Shinobi world, the Shinigami was a ninja's primary god. Living their lives walking on the thin threads of life and death, they were but prey to the Reaper of Souls. "When using the Shiki Fuin, Minato had the Shinigami seal the Kyuubi, at the cost of his own soul." Some genin gasped, while others frowned, bowing their heads in honor of their fallen and rumored greatest Hokage.

"Jiraiya-sama," The silent genin, Shino, spoke up for the first time in a long while, catching the Sannin's attention. "How was it possible for Hokage-sama to seal the Kyuubi? From records taken, it was the strongest of the ancient Biju, therefore, something like a scroll or containment unit would be impossible to hold it." He asked, getting the others attention.

Naruto flinched, knowing his part of that night was coming up.

Jiraiya frowned, before sighing. He seemed to age a bit to everyone's eyes. "You are correct, Shino. Any tailed beast above 5 tails is too powerful for any object to hold. As such, Minato had no other choice...but to seal the Kyuubi into the only thing that can hold it. A newborn child." Once more, the genin gasped.

Sasuke looked at his teammate and rival in shock, but also in understanding, as if finally figuring him out. Sakura also looked at Naruto in surprise, able to connect all the hints. _'Naruto...'_ Seeing how nervous he looked, not about to look at anyone in the eyes, she frowned sadly.

"Wait a minute..." Kiba muttered, beginning to understand as Akamaru whined softly on top of his head. "You mean...Naruto…" Jiraiya nodded sadly as he looked at his student.

"Yes. Minato sealed the Kyuubi into the only newborn that day...Naruto." Soft gasps were heard as all the genin looked at the whiskered blonde. Konohamaru and Co. also looked at their boss in surprise. "Naruto holds the **Kyuubi no Kitsune** , becoming its _jinchuuriki._ "

" _Jinchuuriki_?" Ino asked.

"It means _'Power of the Human Sacrifice'_." Shin stated as he entered the conversation. He had been watching the event closely, monitoring how it went. He knew he was taking a big risk here, but it was necessary to change the events that were about to come. "It was created by man to describe those with a Biju inside them. Though in my opinion, it is very racist." If there was only thing he hated, it was racist remarks. That and bullying. Shaking his head, he continued. "There are nine Jinchurikis for every Biju. You guys know another one, Gaara no Sabaku." All the genin besides Naruto shivered at the thought of the _now former_ insane Sand shinobi. Naruto smiled at the thought of his former enemy now friend. While it has been a while since he had last seen his fellow container since the failed Sand-Sound Invasion to Konoha, he had kept in touch with Gaara through mail. The guy had really changed a lot since their last battle, and according to Temari and Kankuro, who also contacted him, Gaara was no longer bloodthirsty and insane and had seriously mellowed out.

Shin continued. "The life of a _Jinchuuriki_ is said to be one worse than die itself. _Jinchuuriki_ are hated or feared by just about everyone in the world. To some, they are demons, inhumane creature who would kill and maim any and all around it. To others, they are the constant reminder of the very beast that had once killed their loved ones, and as such, target them as a source of their anger and mourning. To be a _jinchuuriki_ , is to be labeled as something lower than dirt by just about everyone around you. Barely many j _inchuuriki_ can hold a stable mind against the constant insults and ridicule given to them, the constant loneliness and shun." He said, and while his face was covered, he had a sad and angry expression on his face. The sin of man over-weighted the good deeds.

Truly, the source of all human evil...is man itself.

The genin, chunin, and even the jonin, flinched at the description given on the life of a Jinchuriki. To be hated and treated like you were nothing...they didn't think they would have fared so well.

The former classmates grew terribly guilty at the way they (well, some of them) had mocked and made fun of the blonde. How Kiba and Ino would make fun of him, calling him stupid, and at times telling him that his attitude and pranks was the reason why he didn't have many friends.

Kami, they felt like shit!

Even Iruka, who had once believed and stated that he understood Naruto's pain...wanted to slap himself. He had thought that he and Naruto were very much alive, both orphans, would pull pranks to get attention, and at times were alone. Only to realise he _didn't_ truly understand his favorite student. He didn't know what it was like to be a _jinchuuriki_ , to have the very monster that attacked your home and took your family away sealed inside you. Iruka actually had it nicer than Naruto. He had his friends since that night.

Naruto...since born, he had no one until he met the Hokage and Ichiraku father and daughter. But before then, was hated for what he was...it made him feel terrible for not truly connecting with Naruto. Buying him ramen? Sure that was good and all, but after? Leaving him to go back to his empty apartment?

Sasuke frowned as he glanced at his teammate. _'Naruto...is this truly your power? Is it the Kyuubi that makes your strong, or something else?'_ At a time, he would have been jealous of his rival for having possession of a creature of power as the Kyuubi...but after hearing all of this? Being a container without a doubt wasn't a blessing of power...it was a curse.

He thought back to the scenes he saw, of how the villagers at the Alternate Konoha looked at the . Calling him a 'dobe' was one thing, but calling him a 'demon'?

 _"What's wrong? Scaredy Cat?"_

He recalled the look Naruto had, back when he stopped that giant snake from crushing him back in the Forrest of Death in the Chunin Exam. Red eyes, bold whiskers...and that strength. It was Naruto using the power of the Kyuubi.

Naruto frowned, trying to push back the memories of his childhood, which struggled to make themselves known. He had long since moved on from the past. No more crying, for there was no need. He now had friends and loved ones.

But still...

Now that the secret was out...will he still have his friends?

Glancing at the silent Naruto, Shin looked at the other genin. "Now then, I have a question for you guys." He said, grabbing their attention as they looked at him. Raising a hand, a scroll appeared on it. Raising his other hand, a kunai laid on it. "Tell me, if you seal a kunai into a scroll, _*as he talked, he did as he said and sealed the scroll*_ does the scroll become the kunai?" He asked. Figuring out what he was up to, the older shinobi looked at their genin.

Said genin looked at Shin like he was stupid. The weapon expert of the group, Tenten, crossed her arms with a scoff. "Of course not! Any moron with a brain would not that that's not how sealing works!"

Looking at the other genin, he saw than nod. A smile appeared in his hidden face. Nodding, he walked over to stand beside Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Exactly. And that is the same case with Naruto. He may hold the Kyuubi in him, but he and the beast are two completely separated beings. As are the other _jinchuuriki_."

Eyes widening in understanding, the genin looked at Naruto. They soon, nodded, some smiling. "Of course! Naruto may have the Kyuubi, but that doesn't make him any less of a dobe!" Kiba said with a grin. Even Sasuke cracked a grin.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted in anger at being called a dobe.

"Yeah!" Konohamaru shouted. "Boss is still boss! In fact, this just makes him even cooler!" He said, his two friends agreeing with him.

The others laughed or chuckled, smiling. Soon, Naruto smiled too, his grin wide. Unseen by all except Shin, a single, happy tear fell down his cheek. _'They...don't hate me.'_

Shin smiled as he patted the blonde on the shoulder. He then clapped his hands as he looked at the group. "Well, now that that is taken care of, shall we continue?" He asked, getting nods. Getting his cue, he snapped his fingers. The area shifted before it changed back to the other dimension.

 **Snoring softly, Naruto rolled over and grabbed a tight hold on his pillow, rubbing his face against it as he dreamed of Chibi Naruto… eating ramen. Chibi Naruto cheered as bowl after bowl was delivered to him by Chibi Ayame and surprisingly Chibi Hilda without pause as he sat in the ramen stand.**

The ninja except Naruto blinked in confusion. "Dude," Kiba started, confused at what he was seeing. "You have a strange dream."

"I do not!" Naruto retorted. He crossed his arms with a huff. There was nothing wrong with having an imaginary Chibi-fied version of yourself who appeared to make you feel better with hilarious antics.

 **"LOOK OUT!" Screamed a Chibi Villager as he ran past, "TIDAL WAVE!"**

 **A question mark appeared over Chibi Naruto's head as he looked out to see the man run away just as a roaring sound reached his ears followed by a shadow. Looking in panic, he gaped before grinning, it wasn't a normal tidal wave… it was a RAMEN WAVE!**

 **"YATTA!" Chibi Naruto screamed as the wave rushed at him. He held out his arms in welcome just as a piece of hot pork slammed into him, making him vanish from the spot as he was swept up and carried off in the wave.**

"Chibi no!" Naruto shouted in fear, holding out his arm to his tiny self.

 **"Chibi no!" Naruto awoke with a gasp, trying to imagine his little mental friend that aided him over the years with humorous yet cute mental picture aids, only to picture rushing water. "No!" he sobbed out, having killed Chibi off by accident, 'He was too young!'**

Naruto fell to his knees, waterfall tears running down his cheeks as he covered his eyes with his arm. "WHY?!" He cried. He punched the ground as he wept for his loss friend "He didn't do anything wrong! Damn you Kami!" He shouted. All the Konoha shinobi sweatdropped at the blonde, unsure what to do, except for Hinata, who comforted him by patting his back.

 **'Wait a minute?' the blond thought before looking around and rubbing his eyes, "WHAT THE FUCK!"**

 **His room had close to six inches of steadily raising water in it and on a small futon next to his own, Baby Beel was snoring… water gushing from him like a busted pipe as he floated an inch off the bed.**

"What the hell?!"

 **"Oh you're awake."**

 **Turning to his open window, Naruto saw Hilda sitting on the ledge with her umbrella open as it poured down rain outside. "Hilda… just… what's going on? First he starts wetting the bed for the past two nights and now… well now he floods it."**

 **The busty demon maid nodded, "Yes, Master is peeing quite splendidly." she replied as if it was a normal everyday thing.**

Everyone blinked one...twice...

"Wait a minute..." Ino muttered.

 **His eye twitched, "I can see that… wait…" his face lost all color then turned an unhealthy shade of green, "AH! I'm swimming in pee!"**

"EEEEEW!" Ino and Sakura screamed, while the others gagged, especially Naruto.

 **She looked at him as if he were stupid as he jumped out of the water and latched onto the ceiling, using chakra to stick there.**

Kakashi noticed that and raised a brow. _'So this Naruto knows the three climbing chakra control technique before even graduating.'_

 **"Do not worry, it is not unclean. Quite the contrary, it is urine imbued with holy magical powers one should give thanks for…"**

 **Naruto's eyes twitched.**

 **"The great urination comes each year around this time and in the Demon World it is a seasonal attraction. After a city is drowned in the flood, the amount of fertile land increases. A fine first step in destroying humanity, yes?" she finished with a small satisfied smirk.**

Asuma raised a brow at that. Taking over the world...by drowning it in piss. He didn't know whether to laugh, or be worried.

 **"This isn't a joke!" Naruto growled out, "While I do think that the idea of humanity being pissed to death is a little funny… he's flooding my apartment first!" he cried out before dropping to the floor and crouching over Beel with a dark look of fury, "And how long are you goanna just sleep there?!"**

 **"Da?" Beel exclaimed, eyes snapping open, but he didn't have the usual sleepy look in his eyes, he seemed uncomfortable.**

 **"Your peeing is incredible as always, Master!" Hilda gushed, believe it or not, as the boy awoke.**

 **Beel looked around at the raising water that was close to his navel, not really knowing what to do.**

 **"AH!" came a scream from outside, making Hilda turn while Naruto came over to see, Beel remaining behind on the floor where he soon started playing with the evil ninja action figures. Outside it was storming pretty bad in the early morning, the road outside even had a fast moving river flowing down it.**

 **But the cry came from a thin shinobi wearing all dark blue with a pair of round sunglasses as he slipped on the rushing water and was carried away.**

Naruto, Konohamaru, Iruka, and Kakashi recognized the man as the closet pervert Ebidu, to which the first two began to laugh.

 **"Hmm…" Mused the teen as he stood next to Hilda, "At least one good thing came of this. Now do something about this flood already!"**

 **"Humans, honestly…" she huffed while looking away hiding a small blush, 'So commanding!'**

Anko saw this, and grinned madly. _'Oho! What's this? Looks like miss dark is a masochist!'_

 **Hilda then cleared her throat, "So be it… but answer me this one thing."**

 **"What?"**

 **"Who or what is this 'Chibi' you spoke of when you slept."**

 **He blinked, "How long were you watching me sleep?"**

 _"Stalker_ _~..."_ Anko sang, earning a slap upside her head from Kurenai.

* * *

 **"D-Da…Bu?"**

 **Both Naruto and Beel looked at the thing Hilda put on the toddler strangely, it was a strange looking diaper of some sort that was a dull brown with weird little appendages all around it. But for all its oddness, there wasn't a leak that came from the kid and the water had been easy to get rid of, leaving the floor spotless… but still a little wet.**

 **"Hilda… what is that thing?"**

 **"It is an item from the Demon World which temporarily sends his pee into an alternate dimension. It is called… 'Peebeegone'."**

"Really?" Sasuke deadpanned.

 **The teen blinked, "You're joking… you know what? It doesn't matter, at least this way Konoha can continue to be the Village hidden in the Leaves and not the Village hidden beneath an ocean of piss." he shrugged.**

 **"No, it will flood,"**

 **"Figures." he deadpanned.**

 **"Although it is an alternate dimension, it is not infinite. It will only last a few hours."**

 **"What… can't we just replace it? You know, put another one on him when that one's finished?"**

 **Shaking her head in annoyance, she gave him an irritated look, "Can't you people just accept your fate. You should be spending this time deciding which city to drown and…" Hilda trailed off as she noticed the dark aura around the man, his eyes were shadowed and he twitched off and on for a few seconds while the muscles in his arms tightened.**

 **Naruto felt his anger rising, her attitude was starting to piss him off, "Just shut it, okay… Baby Beel's calmed down for now but the dam is gonna burst at any time." he mused while keeping his eyes closed, "I tend to like my home above sea level and if you're not gonna help me keep it that way then I'll find a way to handle it myself since I can't depend on you for any help on this."**

Anko whistled at that. "Damn kid..." _'Although, that_ was _kind of hot.'_

 **Turning, Naruto walked towards Baby Beel and held his hand out to the child, who took it and let the teen hoist him up and carry him out into the living room and out the front door, leaving Hilda alone with a strange feeling in her chest.**

* * *

 **"I'm not sure what to do kid," Naruto mused as Beel road atop his head while he walked down main street with an umbrella over them both, he was still wearing the orange shorts and black shirt he started sleeping in after the first bedwetting incident and didn't bother changing before he left.**

 **"Da-bu…"**

 **He sighed and rubbed his face, "Maybe I should go get something to eat and think about it, I'm sure Ayame has some milk or yogurt you can have." Thinking of ramen made Chibi Naruto pop into his mind, just morbidly obese from devouring the entire wave that swept him away and holding up a sign reading, 'I'm back bitches!'**

"Yay, Chibi!"

"He actually ate the whole thing?" Sakura asked, amazed at that, before remembering that it was a part of Naruto's imagination.

 **Then thoughts of the Baby Beel Dam bursting entered his mind, making Chibi Naruto scream and flip the sign around to read 'FUCK!' just as another wave swept him away.**

"No!"

 **He didn't want to go to the old man, that would just invite trouble for all of them.**

 **"Hey demon brat, where'd you steal that kid from?" sneered a man as he walked by, only to be punched in the mouth by Naruto who wasn't really paying attention, sending him into a wall where his head stuck through. There weren't many people out today so the guy stayed there for a while before someone help him.**

The jonin flinched at that, though Tsunade just shrugged. Eh, the bastard deserved it.

 **He continued to head to the ramen stand only to find in closed with a sign blaming the bad weather and flood warning.**

 **"Fuck it all," he cursed, "today just isn't my day."**

 **"Naruto."**

 **Turning, he found Hilda standing on the back of Akubaba with her hand held out, "Grab on, we'll fly to the ocean."**

* * *

 **Hilda didn't know what to think as they flew over the ocean, Naruto sitting on the back of the demon bird with Beel in his lap, still peeing like a fire hose. She didn't care if a village drowned, she didn't care if it was wiped out in a plague, all that mattered was her Master's happiness and safety… or so she thought.**

 **When than man said that he couldn't depend on her she had gotten the strangest feeling, as if, he struck her through the heart with a blade and twisted it with each passing second.**

Tsunade pursed her lips as she watched. The way the girl had changed her mind after what said to her. If she didn't know any better, she would say...

 **Akubaba made a noise as he flapped his wings a few times then glided above the water, not bothered in the least by the extra passengers.**

 **"Should've just did this in the first place." Naruto muttered to the woman standing behind him, never noticing her blushing face with her back to him and concentrating on holding Beel, who was excited and waving his arms as they flew.**

 **"Silence, or I'll push you off." she shot back before closing her eyes with a slight smile before thinking to herself, 'Great Demon Lord… I do not understand this man. However, it may've been too early to come to a conclusion. He's… different from what I expected, makes me feel… strange inside.'**

* * *

 **In the academy, an average sized man with a brown ponytail with a scar across his nose sat behind a desk in his empty classroom grading papers. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit and wore his forehead protector like many did around his head, taking pride in it while some of the other teachers wore more civilian-like clothing to work.**

"Hey! It's you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said. Iruka straightened as he watched his alternate counterpart finally appear.

 **His dark brown eyes shifted from the paper he was grading to a small desk calendar near the corner, making them widen.**

 **"Already?" the chunin muttered, sitting up straighter and popping his back after being hunched over the desk for so long. "Time sure does fly by…"**

 **Below he next date he had written in a small note reminding himself that the final test would be in a week, but below that was another note that he'd written not too long ago that marked that day as the day that one of his favorite student's would return.**

 **"Hey Iruka," greeted a fellow chunin teacher for another class as she stopped by his door, "Another late night of grading papers?"**

 **The man nodded, "Yeah, trying to catch up with the grades before we start reviewing."**

 **"Oh yeah that's right, you got the final exams coming up don't you."**

 **He nodded again.**

 **"I heard that the Uzumaki kid is coming back soon, I feel sorry for you." she continued, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.**

 **"He's not that bad," he huffed, "It's just that no one will give him a chance with him being… you know."**

 **She shook her head, "No… oh Kami no, I didn't mean it like that. I mean that he's been gone for over two weeks and yet we haven't heard about one of his usual pranks."**

 **Iruka froze, face losing all color. While the amount of pranks that Naruto pulled in the past had steadily declined, the few that he did do were usually on a grand scale that had the entire village talking soon after. They had also gotten somewhat cruel and if not unusual. He longed for the days when it was a simple whoopee cushion or eraser perched on a door, with each passing week Naruto seemed to refine his 'art' to the point where ANBU would close off the area to study what tiptoed the line between elaborate prank and a Master-level S-ranked trap.**

 **One of the last few he'd had the… honor of seeing but not being targeted by was an elaborately placed tripwire that when tripped, opened up a hidden panel in the wall where a loaded bow flung an arrow into the victim's head. If Naruto had been serious, he could've put a normal pointed tip on the end instead of the large boxing glove that he did.**

"Oh year! I remember that!" Naruto said, a grin on his face, not seeing the pale look on his old teacher's face, horrific memories coming back to him.

Anko hummed in thought, cupping her chin. _'The brat's pranks are feared by even some of the guys in the ANBU. Now that I think about it...beings able to evade jonin, being able to break into clan homes and prank them; hell, he was even able to prank a few ANBU! The best of the best! With the right training...he could be one of the best shinobi in the village! I definitely need to talk with the Hokage after this!'_

 **He was brought out of his thoughts when the woman spoke, greeting another man as he entered. It was his childhood friend and fellow teacher Mizuki, who helped him every now and then with the class.**

 **"Hey did you two hear?" he asked them, making the two shake their heads and ask what he meant.**

 **"I just heard not too long ago, it seems that Naruto's been keeping a secret from everyone."**

 **Iruka and the woman looked at him expectedly, "… Well?"**

 **"It would seem that your student is…"**

 **Iruka's eyes twitched, it seemed to him that Mizuki was enjoying messing with him, "What is it already!"**

 **"Naruto is a father,"**

 **There was a silence. Both the woman and Iruka stared at the man with open mouths before she chuckled, "Good one Mizuki, you had us going there for a minute."**

 **"I'm not joking, I've heard that Naruto's been seen walking around for the past few days taking care of a kid." the white haired chunin explained, "I've also heard that he's married to the mother of his child, a beautiful older green eyed blonde brick house!"**

 **"Mizuki, I thought you were older than that," the woman exclaimed with a chuckle, "Listening to gossip and… wait… where's Iruka!?"**

 **Looking around, they saw the man lying on the floor behind his desk, foaming at the mouth and muttering something about his student getting a girl, getting married, and having kids before he could get either one of them.**

Iruka nodded. _'I don't blame you, er me. I would have done the same if I didn't see it with my own eyes.'_

* * *

 **"So wait," Naruto spoke, waving his hands for Hilda to let him speak, "So you're saying that you are Beel's mother here in the human world?"**

 **She nodded.**

 **"But you still call him Master?"**

 **"He is still my Master and while I do care for him I will still show him the proper respect that his title deserves."**

 **The teen nodded, sitting on the couch while Baby Beel slept in his lap. It was starting to get late and the sun was just about to set, it had taken a while to go to the middle of the ocean and back despite Akubaba's impressive speed that many ninja could only dream of matching, well some could match it in short bursts for short distances, but the bird didn't have to slow down at all and when they returned, it didn't show any signs of tiredness.**

 **"So if you're his mother here and I'm his father, then does that mean that we're…?" he trailed off.**

 **"Mates?" Hilda responded without a hint of emotion, "Or as your kind put it, married?"**

 **He nodded.**

 **"Yes."**

"Eh!" The genin shouted, while the jonin, one chunin, Shizune, and Kage blinked in surprise. Shikamaru sighed, muttering a _'troublesome'_ under his breath, poor Hinata looked close to either faint or cry, and Jiraiya was laughing. Naruto's whole face was red at the thought of being married at a young age.

 **As he froze, stunned from the news, Hilda smirked inwardly. While she hadn't outright lied, they weren't exactly married or mated. Accepting the young Master as their child was more of a symbol, a preengagement-engagement if you will. The idea of being this human's mate made her heart soar and it would be better for the Master's growth if she remained the mother figure, so she figured in the end was what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.**

 _'I knew it! The goth brat has the hots for the brat!'_ Tsunade thought inwardly. Now question was, was this a good thing, or a bad thing. She saw Naruto as a sort of son to her, and was very protective of him. And like any protective mother, she didn't like the thought of girls going after him too early.

 **By now, the male broke from his trance, "So you mean to tell me that even if I was in a relationship with someone else, I'd have to break up with 'em because I'd be married or mated to you?"**

 **"In some cases, but Demon culture is different from your own."**

 **'No shit,' he thought with a sweat drop on the back of his head, thinking back to when they sat down to eat dinner together in the apartment for the first time ever, only for Beel and Hilda to start dancing. Rituals were very important to Demon Royalty, especially for Baby Beel seeing as he was royalty and the dance was considered to be a blessing that must be down when eating dinner together, especially at home. Hilda only did it so that Beel wouldn't have to do it alone.**

 **"Humans see marriage as a sacred bond between two people and we Demons share that belief, but depending on a mutual agreement, some Demons have been allowed to take multiple mates, both the male and female. Luckily for you, I would not mind sharing a bed with another so long as it does not interfere with raising the Master."**

 _THUD!_

Everyone looked over their heads, and stared at an unconscious Naruto _and_ Jiraiya. Naruto was knocked out at what was said. And Jiraiya...

"You...lucky...brat!" The Toad Sage groaned, knocked out by both pride at the thought of his student/godson having his own harem, and immense jealousy.

* * *

 **A little while later, Hilda woke Baby Beel to give him a bath and asked Naruto to help. Now it hadn't been the first time he helped her bathe the fussy brat, but this time things were different, with him believing that they were mates, she stripped out of her dress and insisted that they all bathe together like a family.**

With a groan, Naruto woke up, returning to the land of the leaving, only to be forcibly returned by hearing that his other and Hilda were taking a bath together, as well as seeing Hilda taking off her clothes on the screen. The guys all blushed heavily when they saw Hilda taking off her clothes, Choji and Lee joining Naruto in dream land, Shikamaru muttering troublesome with burning cheeks, and Kakashi giggling perversely. Iruka and Shizune were covering the eyes of the academy kids, much to Konohamaru's protest.

Meanwhile, the girls blushed when they saw Naruto (the alternate one) taking off _his_ clothes. Under them, it should his fit and slightly muscular build.

 _'Holy shit! Is that what Naruto actually looks like under his jacket?!'_ Thought a blushing Ino.

 _'He looks as fit as Lee!'_ Thought an equally blushing Tenten, who later reprimanded herself for blushing.

Hinata fainted the moment she saw take off his shirt.

Anko licked her lips as she eyed the other Naruto's psyche. _'Mama likes. Now, question is, is the brat the same. Looks like this snake's hunting a fox.'_ She thought with a savage grin.

 **He had been embarrassed at first but couldn't force himself to look away from her. Luckily, the bubbles in the tub hid his stiffness but unluckily, the tub was small, just barely enough room for them all to fit in. But he managed somehow to avoid exposing his arousal and embarrassing himself as well as keeping himself from mounting her from behind and making another kid. I mean what kind of father would he be to Beel if he just mounted the boy's mother and went to town while she had been washing his hair?**

Kurenai cleared her throat uncomfortably, her cheeks pink. She was glad the other Naruto didn't go through with his instincts; it would have been so awkward.

 **As if to add to his embarrassment, he found that somehow, she managed to get another futon set up next to his without him noticing her and wore a thin nightgown to bed.**

 **Kami help him.**

 **But at least he'd get some time away from this sexual torture tomorrow, he had class…**

* * *

 **"Nara, Shikamaru-"**

 **"Troublesome… here…"**

 **"Uchiha, Sasuke-"**

 **"Hn,"**

 **"Uzumaki, Naruto."**

 **"…"**

 **Iruka looked up from his attendance book and looked around, "Naruto?"**

 **"I don't think he came to school today," Chouji said from his seat next to Shikamaru, who had already went back to sleep.**

 **The chunin's eye twitched, of course Naruto would skip class on a review day, it wasn't like he had a test coming up or anything. (Note the sarcasm) But at the same time, at least he now knew what he thought was the reason for Naruto skipping class. Before he just thought that the boy skipped to prank people or eat ramen, never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that he had started skipping to care for his own child.**

 **"Why does he even bother?" Sakura remarked, "It's not like he's going to pass anyway."**

Sakura flinched at that. She was seriously not liking how her counterpart was acting like...like...like a _bitch!_ Sure there were times she was not nice to Naruto, like hitting him numerous...numerous... _numerous_ times in the head, but she would never go so far as to say such terrible thing. _'So far, I only like the previous fairy me.'_

Meanwhile, those knocked out were beginning to awake...thanks to Shin dunking ice cold water on their heads. _'I love being a bastard.'_ Shin thought with a hidden grin, ignoring the glares shot at him.

 **"Ah-da-ba, ack-da-bu, da!"**

 **Everyone turned to the door as the strange sound reached their ears, slowly getting louder as footsteps became audible under the noise.**

 **"What's got you so worked up?" came the unmistakable voice they all knew to be Naruto's as he approached the door, "It's just the academy, nothing to get excited or sing about."**

Naruto nodded. There was nothing exiting about the academy, or school on general.

 **"Da-bu!"**

 **"Hmm, well we'll see how long that lasts."**

 **The silhouette at the door was unmistakable, no one else in the village had spiked hair like that. As he opened the door, Iruka turned to yell at him for being late only to freeze. There stood Naruto… with a baby on his head… a nude baby with green hair and eyes with a golden pacifier in his mouth.**

 **Everyone in class froze as well, staring at the blonde in shock.**

 **"Sorry 'bout being late, sensei." Naruto mused as if nothing were out of the ordinary before pointing up to Baby Beel with his thumb, "This little guy was being fussy so I had to fix him a bottle right quick."**

 **"…"**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What's with the looks? You act like this is the first time I've ever been late to class."**

 **"T-the… you… the kid…." Iruka choked out while raising a shaking finger. When Mizuki told him about Naruto being a father he passed out from shock and upon waking up, half hoped that the man had played a mean trick on him, but now all of it was rushing back.**

 **"Oh yeah," Naruto grinned before pointing up to the toddler again, "Iruka, I'd like for you to meet my son, Beelze, but I just call him Baby Beel."**

 **Beel raised his hand in a peace sign, "Da!"**

 **The blonde continued to grin for a minute before frowning, "Oi… you don't look so good… whoa I didn't know your eyes could roll back like that… Iruka? Iruka? Iruka… you alive?"**

 **The man collapsed to the floor while Naruto gaped.**

 **Everyone sweat dropped when Naruto hid behind the teachers desk and poked him with a stick.**

 **"Oh shit, I killed sensei!" The teen then yelled out, "Everyone scatter! You didn't see anything!"**

 **And with that, Naruto ran off, taking Baby Beel with him.**

Everyone laughed at that, while Naruto and Iruka blushed in embarrassment, Iruka for fainting _again_ , and Naruto for his other's overreaction.

* * *

 **Hilda, true to her demon maid servant nature, quickly cleaned up the apartment and frowned, there really wasn't much here and they all deserved better. The Master also needed more toys than what he had at the moment as those few wouldn't keep him entertained for much longer.**

 **Walking through the bedroom, her foot hit the edge of a floorboard, causing her to stop and look down to see that it was raised up. Kneeling down, she pulled it up to find a thick envelope full of cash hidden beneath, making her grin.**

"My money!" Naruto cried in despair, seeing Hilda take his hidden money. That was his emergency money, and Hilda was taking it to buy who knows what!

* * *

 **"Well Baby Beel, if I'd known that bringing you with me to the academy would get me a free day then I would've had a kid sooner!" Naruto laughed as he carried Beel to the park, holding the little bundle of demonic energy up in the air with the boy enjoying it, that is, until cicada landed on his nose, making Naruto pale.**

 **Ever since he got pinched by that beetle, Baby Beel became afraid of any kind of large insect.**

 **"No don't!"**

 ***KEYAAAAAAAAAAAAA***

* * *

 **As the Hokage, one rarely had time to sit back and relax unless they made plans to have some free time, leaving information on where he could be found in case of an emergency and such.**

 **Walking down one of the many well-kept paths through one of the Village's parks, Hiruzen found himself lost down memory lane, remembering some of the dates he took his wife on here atop a grassy hill, taking Konohamaru here to play with his friends, a loud scream accompanied by a pillar of lightning shooting into the air.**

 **Wait… what?**

 **Rushing over to the area where he'd seen the lightning, he sweat dropped at the sight of Naruto laid out on the ground with smoke rising from him as the green haired toddler sat on his chest.**

 **"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" he asked with a concerned tone.**

 **The blonde just waved it off, "I'm fine old man… I'm starting to get used to this now."**

 **"I see… then what are you doing here, you should be in class right now. The final test is only a few days away."**

 **Sitting up, Naruto rubbed his forehead, "I know that, but as long as I pass the test it won't matter, I've been staying up later than usual to study and practice but I still can't get that Bunshin jutsu down. My chakra pools are too large for that."**

Tsunade blinked at that before narrowing her eyes. "Naruto." The whiskered blonde flinched at the tone in her voice. The hard and serious tone make it clear: _"Answer me, or there will be consequences"_. "Did you fail your genin test because you couldn't perform a _Kage Bunshin_?"

Gulping nervously, not wanting to anger the female and deadly Hokage, Naruto nodded. Tsunade then turned to Iruka. "Iruka, tell me. Did you know of Naruto's status as a _jinchuuriki_ during his time as an academy student?"

Iruka gulped nervously as she straightened up. "Y-Yes ma'm."

"And you had given Naruto the test to perform the _Bunshin_ technique in order to pass, correct. To which he had fail horribly at, not one, but three times for the test in three years."

"Yes, ma'm." Iruka answered, confused at where this was going.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in anger, a vein pulsing in her forehead. "Then tell me, given the fact – which should have been commonly known with physical testing done regularly at the start and mid semester of each academy year, or through observation – that Naruto has large reserves of chakra, even more than jonin level, it would have been absolutely _impossible_ for him to even use the _Bunshin Jutsu_ – a technique which requires only the barest of minimal chakra. It should have been obvious, or stated by expert shinobi, that it is simply nonexistent for a jinchuurki, one who has chakra pools that could rival a kage, to use any such low level technique with their little or no control of their chaotic chakra." She said, glaring at him.

Iruka paled. He had _not_ taken that into consideration! He should have realized sooner that with Naruto's large levels of chakra, he could never perform such a technique like the regular Clone technique! Unfortunately, he had been blinded by his years teaching normal students to take in the fact he was teaching a _jinchuuriki_!

Seeing his reaction, Tsunade had all she needed. _'It would seem I need to go over the Academy regulations.'_

 **Hearing the blonde's problem made Hiruzen forget about him skipping class and nearly slap himself in the head. Of course Naruto kept failing because of that, why hadn't he thought of it sooner? The Bunshin was a required technique for all academy students to learn because it was both a test of their chakra control and their mental skills. Most children had enough chakra to perform it by their age and it took very little to use, however, if one were to put too much chakra into it then all you'd get was sickly, useless versions of themselves that could only lay on the ground before vanishing. For someone with Naruto's amount of chakra to make a normal academy clone would be nothing sort of a miracle, even medical ninja would glow green with envy due to the amount of chakra control it would take.**

Hearing that made Iruka feel even guiltier.

 **"Naruto-kun… why don't you come by my office later on, I think I got something that could help you."**

* * *

 **Returning home a little while after lunch, Naruto entered his apartment as if the devil were after him, rushing to the kitchen area to fix Beel a bottle seeing as he forgot to bring more that morning. He avoided a painful session of shock therapy but upon turning, now holding Baby Beel as he fed from the glass baby bottle, he found Hilda sitting on the couch and staring at a television watching what seemed to be a sappy soap opera.**

 **"Hilda… since when did I have a TV?"**

 **"Since two hours ago," she droned, never once turning from the show.**

 **"How did… how could you buy a TV? I thought you didn't have any money?"**

 **"Oh I found an envelope hidden under the floor and used it all to purchase some things."**

 **Now that she mentioned it, he did happen to notice the fact that he now had more appliances and stuff in the kitchen area of the room, a new set of dishes and silverware, a blinder, toaster, a rug, he even found that his fridge was now much fuller compared to before. Upon further inspection, he found a toy chest and plenty of new toys for Beel, even some that he didn't think were toys.**

 **"H-Hilda… how much… did you say you spent?"**

 **"All of it. Now shush, I'm trying to watch this."**

 **Placing Beel down on the couch next to Hilda, Naruto slid into a corner and cried. The money that she found had been saved up from years of taking a little from each stipend and placing it aside. It was one of the reasons that he didn't have a lot there in the first place, after paying bills, buying food, and the occasional expense like having something fixed or replaced, he didn't have much left.**

Naruto followed his counterpart's example as cried in the corner, weeping the loss of all the money he had left, even if the event was happening in another world and not his own.

 **Glancing over after a minute, he noticed that Beel had finished with his bottle and was now crawling over to the new toys excitedly. It was a small consolation but at least Beel would have something new to occupy himself with.**

 **Speaking of which, he stood and moved over to look at some of these strange toys. While he had never had many toys as a child he was pretty sure that no human toy companies would make some of these things, they looked downright evil.**

 **As he reached down and picked one up, Hilda spoke, warning him, "I'd be careful if I were you,"**

 **He looked at her then to the toy, it was a patchwork doll that looked like a clown with thick orange hair and blue skin, an insane grin with a mouthful of pointed yellow teeth holding a six-inch long kitchen knife in one hand and an ice pick in the other that was about the same length, "What is this thing" he questioned while looking it over, finding a small switch on its neck and flicking it.**

 **"It's a toy from the Demon World, I had it Dead-exed over." she explained while he set it down, sitting in front of it with his legs and arms crossed, staring at it to see what it did. Baby Beel paid it no mind as he dug through the toy box.**

Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms. "That thing doesn't look so scary."

A wicked glint appeared in Shin's eye.

 **The clown's eyes glowed for a second and shook all over before getting still, making Naruto cock his head to the side before reaching out to poke its nose.**

 **"I believe that it's called the 'Fully Automatic Assassination Doll'. Quite popular among children these days,"**

 **Hearing what it was called, Naruto stopped and turned to stared at her with wide eyes, his hand still outstretched in front of the doll. Just as he was about to ask her why it was called that, the doll's eyes narrowed while it's mouth curled into a dark and evil grin just before pouncing.**

 **Taken by surprise, Naruto fell to his side as the doll latched onto the back of his head, it's arms wrapping around his forehead while it's legs went around his mouth, stopping him from calling out.**

Naruto flinched, before quickly recovering. "S-So what?! I can take it on!" He boasted.

"Oh really?" Shin asked, before snapping his fingers. Naruto blinked in confusion, and was about to say something, when he felt something struck him in the face, sending him falling backwards on his back. He groaned as he lifted his head. Opening his eyes, they widened when he saw something sitting on his chest.

It was that weird doll! The one he just saw on the screen!

He gave a yell as it leaped at him.

 **"I thought that the Master would enjoy some of the comforts from his home, I was sure that you wouldn't mind,"**

 **Struggling, Naruto tried to rip the doll's legs over his mouth before stopping to catch its arm when it tried to stab him with the ice pick. For a doll it had the strength of a grown man and both strained against the other while rolling around on the floor and into the kitchen out of sight seeing as the couch faced away from it.**

Naruto was rolling on the floor as he tried to wretch the doll as it clung to his face, his hand gripping its arm, stopping it from stabbing him with the ice pick.

The others wanted to help him, but were stopped by Shin. "Relax, he's fine. I wouldn't let he doll kill him _'would ruin the whole point of me doing this show'_ I just wanted to teach him a lesson about acting all high and mighty in front of me. Let's get back to the show."

Reluctantly, the group did as told and put their attention back on the 'show' as Shin call it, ignoring the struggling blonde behind them.

 **Baby Beel found something that made noise as he played with it, making Hilda smile at him before turning the sound up just a little.**

 **With one hand holding the arm with the ice pick, Naruto abandoned trying to pull its legs off to catch the knife with his other and continued the struggle. He raised his head and brought it down on the floor, slamming the doll's back down against the hard wood twice before he managed to make if drop the knife, sending it clattering to the floor.**

 **But with one arm now free, the doll took the pick with both hands and now put all its strength into ending the blonde's life with a soundless roar coming from its mouth.**

Finally getting the damn thing off, a now red-eyed Naruto grabbed it by its tiny legs, and slammed it down hard onto the ground. Slamming it down three more times, he released his grip and stepped back with a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, he underestimated the doll, and suffered for it as it came back with a vengeance as it jumped at him.

 **' _Please, don't fight over me, I cannot help that I love you both!'_ Came the voice from the TV as Hilda watched the two characters start fighting each other over who would be the woman's lover or something.**

 **Naruto finally managed to pull the demon doll off of him, using its arms to pull him up and over his head, the ice pick scratched his cheek when he did but the weapon was sent spinning across the floor once he slugged the thing in its mouth one good time.**

 **"Come here you little mother fucker!" he growled while letting go of its arms and taking it by the legs, swinging the toy around and slamming it to the floor. The blond then stood and jumped up, dropping back down with his elbow landing in the center of its back.**

With a heavy punch, Naruto sent the doll flying. He watched it get back up with a soundless snarl, which he watched with a growl, his whiskered thickening as he used a small ounce of Kyuubi's chakra. The two then charged at each other.

Speaking of the beast, it watched the battle with a sweatdrop. Not sure what to make of it. It decided to just enjoy the violence.

 **"Da-bu!" Baby Beel cheered while beating on a small drum.**

 **"You," *SLAM* "Don't," *SLAM* "Fuck," *SLAM* "With," *SLAM* "Me!" *SLAM* Naruto growled out as he held the little thing down and closed it's head the refrigerator door while the doll tried to get free of the vice-grip he had on the back of its patchwork clothing.**

All the shinobi and students were cringing and flinching at the immense violence was showing as he beat the doll up. All except Anko, who watched with a growing grin, alternating between watching the fight on the screen, and the one happening right there.

 **If he had taken the time to look, or even cared to, he would've seen that the doll was crying, but if he did notice he didn't care as he picked it up and shook it violently before opening his freezer door and throwing it in. Naruto then slammed the door shut, and used an entire spool of ninja wire to tie it shut before leaning on it and huffing.**

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the orb of chaotic chakra into the doll. It gave a silent pain filled scream as the orb grinded hard into it. An explosion of smoke erupted.

Naruto panted as he walked back to the group, the still body of the doll lying on the floor. Unseen by the blonde, the body glowed before it vanished. Walking toward the couch, he slumped down on it.

Shin chuckled. _'Well that was fun. I needed a little action.'_

 **When he returned, the blonde collapsed onto the couch next to Hilda, making her look at him with a raised eyebrow, "What's your problem?"**

 **"I don't wanna talk about it."**

 **She shrugged and went back to the show.**

 **Not ten minutes later, Naruto felt a tug on his pants leg and opened his eyes to see a mop of green hair as Beel climbed into his lap, how the boy did it while carrying a book in both hands he didn't know.**

 **"Da-bu!" Baby Beel exclaimed, holding out the book to him.**

 **"Magical Beasts of the Demon World," Naruto read as he looked at the title, "the pop-up edition."**

 **Looking at the toddler, Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Want me to read you a story?"**

 **The boy nodded "Da!"**

 **He was a bit scared to at first, I mean he just had a battle with what he thought was a harmless yet freaky doll but he calmed down and steeled himself, after-all, it was a pop-up book.**

 **"Alright, let's see…"**

 **Opening the book to the first page, he found a creature, something called a tentacle beast and turned to that page, but before he knew it, the page glowed and out popped a slimy green tentacle, wrapping itself around his head and trying to pull him into the book.**

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted, before seeing a _familiar_ book laying at the edge of the couch. "Hell no!" Grabbing the book, he threw it away as far as he could.

Shin bit his lip to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. He just loved screwing things up.

 **"AH HELP IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY HEAD!" he cried, kicking his legs out wildly while Baby Beel giggled.**

 **Hilda's eyes twitched before she swung her umbrella, knocking Naruto in the back of the head and sending the book across the room where it closed on its own, "Stop being so loud, I'm trying to see what happens next!"**

* * *

 **Well that was fun!**

 **Until next time! Ja ne!**


	8. World 2 Scene 4: Father and Son

**Disclaimer: Juubi-sama is still here! ETERNAL!**

* * *

 **Word 2 Scene 4: Father and Son**

* * *

 **Standing in the middle of the living room, Hilda held Baby Beel in her arms while watching her fellow blonde get ready to go to the academy. At the moment, he was wrapping bandages around the middle of his thigh on the outside of his pants before strapping on a brown leather pouch filled with sharp knives over that. Naruto also had a larger pouch on his belt filled with other things.**

Naruto smiled faintly. He wondered what it would be like to have someone there, watching him as he headed off to do missions, or waiting there for him to return. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of his other.

 **"Maybe I should come too," she mused as he moved to adjusting his sandals, "From what you say, this academy thing is extremely boring and I would not wish to subject the Master to such a thing and could entertain him during that."**

The genin males except for Neji, Lee, and Shino nodded. The academy was certainly boring. It was just painful to live through.

 **"No it'll be fine today," Naruto replied with a small yawn, "Today is Taijutsu review and a sparring day, if nothing else then Baby Beel will enjoy watching as a bunch of kids beat the hell out of each other."**

 **The boy in her arms nodded sagely, "Da…"**

Anko nodded with a snicker. Watching kids beating the shit of each other, her favorite past time.

 **"It'll also give us a chance to strengthen the Zebel spells bond right?"**

 **Hilda nodded slowly, "Yes, as I told you before, as the Master's parent, you are a vessel for his power, the bond will grow with the more opponents you defeat along with the mark."**

 **The teen glanced at the mark on his hand, he hadn't noticed before but smaller marks had appeared near his wrist and had grew slightly ever since he knocked out that villager and beat Kiba within an inch of his life. It hadn't been until Hilda congratulated him on the admittedly small accomplishment did he notice it.**

 **Finished, Naruto sat up and held out his hands for her to hand Baby Beel over, which she did, "I've noticed that I do feel stronger than before," he mentioned while letting Beel crawl over him to hold onto the back of his coat, "Faster too, is this part of the bond?"**

 **"Yes, the Masters power is bettering your physical condition, making you faster and stronger than you already were. It is a way to ensure that the one the Master chooses always has an edge to better protect him."**

Jiraiya grew interested in this "Zebel bond", his curiosity as a seal master peaked.

 **Sliding his orange sleeve up, Naruto clinched his fist, causing the muscles on his arm to bulge slightly. He had always tried to stay in shape, one of the main reasons that the villagers stopped attacking him was because he started looking like he could handle himself in a fight. Attacking a scrawny little brat was one thing but attacking one with the muscle to fight back was something that made them stop and think. He was by no means ripped but he could take off his shirt and feel good about being in public without being self-conscious.**

A few of the girls, mostly Hinata, blushed a bit at the invading image of a shirtless Naruto, revealing his slightly muscular form.

 **"Here then,"**

 **Hilda's voice broke him from his thoughts to find her holding a messenger bag, "What's this?" he asked while taking it and looking inside.**

 **"It is Master's food, remember that you are to feed him five times a day. Don't forget it."**

 **He nodded, "Don't worry, I know how to do this,"**

 **"Good, now there is three portions here," she continued before he spoke with a small laugh.**

 **"Milk those udders of yours?"**

 **Her eyes narrowed before Naruto found himself sitting there with a large lump on the side of his head that glowed red and smoked.**

Jiraiya and Kiba laughed at this, along with Anko, as Naruto grumbled. The young girls looked at the large pair on Hilda's chest and compared it to their own, making them frown in jealousy. Shizune also frowned in jealousy, holding her pet pig, Tonton closer to her chest in a move of self-conscious.

 **"It is powdered milk suitable for royalty." she simpered with one hand on her hip and the other holding her umbrella.**

 **"So what, are your boobs all dried up?"**

 ***THUNK***

 _"THUNK!_

Kiba and Jiraiya laughed harder as Naruto was sitting on the floor, holding his own lump on his head, delivered by an annoyed Sakura. "Baka! You don't say something like that to a girl!"

"But _I_ didn't." Naruto grumbled.

 **Naruto twitched, another lump on the other side of his head while Beel laughed on his back.**

 **"Listen up," she continued, sounding as if his comment's didn't bother her, "The mild should be the temperature of the underarm of a wyvern that lives on Midolche lake in the Demon World."**

 **"How the hell should I know something like that?" he demanded, making her roll her eyes.**

 **"Honestly, I got that pop up monster book for a reason, if you had read that then you would know that the temperature of such thing is equal to what you know as room-temperature"**

 **"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"**

 **"If you had read the book then you would've known," she simpered while turning away from him.**

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted. He knew that he, as well as his alternate self, would be stupid to mess with that book!

 **Naruto sweat dropped, like hell he would be reading that damned book again. In fact, he had taken it and tied the thing shut with wire before throwing it up on the top shelf of his closet. He started to do the same with the other Demon World toys but compared to that book and the Doll, which was still trapped in his freezer, everything else looked innocent enough.**

 **Shaking his head, he stood and placed the strap overhead, letting it cross his back and chest to rest at his hip.**

 **"Whatever, I'm heading to class, just… just don't do something like unleash a horde of flesh eating cockroaches or anything while I'm gone please,"**

* * *

 **"Naruto…" Iruka started as he looked at the blonde sitting near the window.**

 **It was still a little early and class hadn't started yet, so Naruto was the first one there shockingly enough and yes, still had his son with him.**

"The dobe's actually early for class? Has the world come to an end?" Sasuke teased with a smirk. Naruto glared at him.

"Screw you, teme!"

 **"Yes Iruka-sensei?" the blonde answered innocently.**

 **"Don't 'Yes Iruka-sensei' me, you know what I'm about to ask!"**

 **Naruto 'Oh'ed, "Well I decided that I needed to come in a little early, I know it's weird and all since I usually come in last or late…"**

 **The man twitched, "Not… that… why in the world did you bring him with you to class?"**

 **Naruto cocked his head to the side then looked at Baby Beel, "Well I can't just leave him home, what kind of father do you think I am? Besides, the Hokage gave me permission on this,"**

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei! You'd actually expect me to leave Baby Beel alone? What kind of a father do you think I am?" Naruto questioned with his arms crossed.

Iruka pulled him into a headlock. "Don't be such a smart-ass!" The chunin said as Naruto tried to get out of the hold.

 **"How long have you had him?"**

 **"For a while now."**

 **By now, the other students were coming in, sitting down and listening in as the two talked about the blond's son. After he left the other day, Naruto had been the main subject of gossip and rumors all day, ranging from if the boy was in fact his son to who the mother was.**

 **"Are you the only one taking care of him? What about his mother?"**

 **"Well, Hilda-chan does a lot to help out but Baby Beel cries if I get too far from him, and I hate it when he cries."**

 **When he said that last part, everyone swore that his eyes turned red, but afterward he smiled and grinned, leading them to believe that it was just the light shining or something.**

The older and experienced shinobi saw the flash, and flinched. What could be worse than a protective father? How about a protective father that was a _Jinchuuriki_?

 **"Hilda?" Iruka repeated, "Is that the mother?"**

 **"Oh yeah that's right, you haven't met her yet. Yeah she's Baby Beel's mother… and my wife."**

 **That one word sounded like an explosion, echoing over and over in the room.**

 **"WIFE!?" everyone repeated in shock.**

 **The blonde turned and looked at them strangely, "Y'all didn't know? I thought that Kiba would've told everyone by now."**

 **"Kiba hasn't been to class the past few days,"**

 **"Oh yeah," Naruto mused with a dark chuckle, "I forgot about that,"**

KIba shivered with a gulp, recalling the mess his other looked like after the beating the gave him. He would be lying if he said he pitied his other.

 **"Huh?"**

 **"A while back, I was walking with Hilda and Baby Beel… he said some things and attacked me, with Beel still on my back might I add. Anyway, he threw some shuriken at us and ended up breaking Baby Beel's favorite rattle." he mused while tickling the toddler sitting on the desk, making him giggle, making the girls in class 'aw' at them.**

The girls also 'awed' at the cute scene.

 **"I hate it when he cries and that rattle was one of the only ways to calm him down. So I beat Kiba up and knocked out every tooth in his mouth. Isn't that right Baby Beel?"**

 **"Da-bu!"**

Cue shivered at the nice, but still horrific, recollection of the event that happened between the alternate Uzumaki and Inuzuka.

 **Images of Naruto viscously attacking Kiba as the little kid giggled not too far away entered their minds.**

 **But before anything else was said, the bell rang, starting class for the day.**

* * *

 **In no time at all, the entire class was outside on an open stretch of grass that was used as a sparring area by the older classes. But in the center there was a small dirt circle that had been made as a ring for two to fight in. A little ways away there was the academy playground, separated from the field by a chain link fence that kept the younger students from wondering off and getting lost as well as keeping them from going over and mixing in with the older students and possibly getting hurt.**

 **Iruka started off by pairing two girls up to spar and having the other students back away. Many stood by to watch a little ways from the ring but a few went off to hang out further away, waiting for them to be called.**

 **Naruto sighed, "Well Baby Beel looks like we got to wait for a good fight," he mused while the toddler crawled up to sit on his head, wanting to watch the fight, "Trust me, these girls aren't worth watching, they'd rather spend their time doing hair and looking pretty than practice."**

"Hey!" Sakura and Ino called in offense. Anko looked at them, narrowing her eyes with a dark grin.

"Well is he wrong, girlies?" She asked, not that she needed an answer. Like several jonin, she had watched the academy spars, overseeing possible candidates for future teams. And what she had seen was absolutely the most pathetic excuses for future kunoichi she had ever seen! Nearly every girl was barely above civilian level, and had shown obvous signs of not doing any training whatsoever, merely focusing on their looks and boys.

Tenten felt the same way as both and Anko, being possibly the ONLY girl of her generation, who had taken being a kunoichi seriously at her time in the academy. Unlike others, she didn't fantasize over boys or make-up, but on training her skills and weapons. Sure she would admit that she had trained to be like her idol, Tsunadem but at least she took her training seriously, unlike Sakura and Ino from what she had seen in the chunin exam. Their fight was absolutely _pathetic!_

 _'Not that **my** fight was any better.' _She thought with a growl, as she recalled her fast defeat at Temari's hand. It was only **after** the exams she had taken the OBVIOUS signs of Temari being a **Wind expert fighter**. _'I mean she had a GIANT FAN on her back for pete's sake!'_ She thought, her face turning a bit red in embarassement. Aftet the exam, she had taken her training to new heights. Much more than she could say for the two other female genin.

Sakura and Ino looked dawn sadly, knowing that it was true. Now that they thought about it, they _were_ like that back in the academy, In fact, in Sakura's case, and a bit in Ino's, they haven't really changed much since then.

 **Beel soon found out that Naruto was right and crawled back down looking dejected.**

 **"Don't worry," the teen said after seeing the look, "it'll get better soon…"**

 **Moving away from everyone, he took Baby Beel in his arms so that he could sit down and lean against a tree, letting the toddler sit in his lap.**

* * *

 **A little ways away from him, Naruto had numerous eyes watching him.**

 **"I can't believe that Naruto's got a kid!" whispered Ino Yamanaka as she and a group of other girls did their gossip thing, even Sakura, her fan girl rival for Uchiha Sasuke was there with them, watching and talking about this new development.**

 **"Yeah, I know right. Who'd wanna have one with an idiot like him?" Sakura sneered while looking at the two.**

Naruto and Sakura flinched at that, with the former looking down in sadness. Sakura also frowned, as she got several glared for what her other said, mostly from Tsunade, Jiraiya, and surprisingly Anko, Hinata (tough I guess she's _not_ so surprising), and shockingly enough, Tenten. _'Damn it, what the hell is wrong with the other me?! I'm not like that! I would never degrade Naruto like that. Yes, he might be a bit of an idiot sometimes and a bit annoying, but not enough for me to say such things!'_

 **Another girl shook her head, "I don't know about him being an idiot anymore," she said looking unsure, "My big sister had a baby when she was in school a few years ago, she went from straight A's to nearly failing because of it. He looks like he takes being a dad serious so he probably skipped class and never studied because he wanted to take care of his son."**

 **"But he's always been an immature idiot," the pink haired girl argued back.**

Sakura was beginning to wish she could go to that dimension and punch her other in the face to get her to shut up.

Shin, who had been silent since Naruto's secret was revealed, saw her reactions, and nodded. _'There's hope for her yet.'_ He thought, knowing how at least 35% of Sakura Haruno's in the Naruto-verse were bitches.

 **Ino looked at her, "Sakura we're still young, of course he was immature, but think back, he's been getting more serious about things for awhile now, he's even stopped calling you 'Sakura-chan'… actually, he barely even looks at you anymore now that I think about it."**

 **"Well he did say that he was married now," some other gossiper supplied.**

 **"Hey that's right!"**

Sasuke scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Maybe having a kid will actually make the dobe smarter than he is." He remarked, getting a glare from Naruto.

"What'd you say teme?!" He shouted at the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke glared back at him. "I called you stupid. And you've just proved me right!"

The two were now face to face. "Oh yeah, you bastard?!"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe we should see if we can replace you! I like that female you better!"

Something snapped in Sasuke's head at being remembered about that _female version of him_. "Don't you bring her up!"

"You're much nicer as a girl, you bastard!"

With a roar, Sasuke jumped at Naruto, the two fighting in a cloud of dust. Everyone ignored the two fighting genin and got back to watching the events.

* * *

 **Peeking from around a tree, Hinata trembled as she spied on Naruto as he played with Beel. She had a crush on him for the longest time, watching him from the corner of her eyes when they were in the same room, following him around sometimes and watching from around the corner. She had wanted to confess to him and tell him how she felt but could never work up the courage, fainting whenever she got too close or running away when he walked toward her.**

Hinata yelped, her face turning completely red at the fact that now everyone knew her 'secret' crush on Naruto. She glanced at Naruto, wondering if he saw that. Unfortunately for her, Naruto and Sasuke were too into their fight to pay attention.

 **'Naruto-kun has a wife!' she mentally screamed at herself while mentally ripping out her hair, 'an adorable son too!'**

 **Her dreams… shattered. Images of her wedding with Naruto gone, an adorable blond haired baby with his blue eyes… gone, replaced by a faceless woman and a naked green haired baby with matching eyes. If only his son looked like him, blonde with blue eyes, that way at least she could continue to dream.**

"Oho! Looks like someone's jealous!" Anko teased the red faced Hinata.

"Stop teasing her, Anko." Kurenai scolded. Though she frowned, hoping Hinata didn't become depressed at the possible though of Naruto one day dating someone other than herself (Hinata). She had seen how some of the others go too into the events, and hoped her student wouldn't be the same with this particular one.

 **At this point all she could picture was a happy green eyed, green haired woman holding Naruto's son while he had his arm around her. The only thing that matched her dream child with Naruto was the fact that his son had the same spiky mop of hair.**

 **"Hinata, it's your turn!" called Iruka, breaking her from her thoughts.**

 **"O-ok Sensei,"**

* * *

 **"Da-bu…" Beel growled out slowly with narrowed green eyes as he sat on Naruto's lap, hands in his lap as he saw the pathetic fight end. Naruto had the same look, hunched foreword with his legs crossed and a hand on each knee.**

 **"I know," he growled back, "Want to color?"**

 **Baby Beel instantly brightened, "Da!"**

 **Smiling, Naruto reached into the messenger bag and pulled out a box of crayons and a coloring book that he brought from home, having foreseen this problem before heading out the door, "Here you go, have at it,"**

 **Watching, Naruto grimaced at the picture Baby Beel started coloring… or more like scribbled all over. It was probably the least dangerous Demon World toy Hilda bought along with the crayons, but instead of simple cartoon pictures of trees, smiling suns, flowers, and animals it was something like a cartoon Halloween hell on steroids. The crayons were normal, but it was the names that differed from normal ones, while it did have the names like Red, Green, and Black, it also had another name below the first, Red was Spilt Blood, Green was Snot, and Black was Charred Bones.**

"How the hell is that okay for a child?!" Tsunade questioned, appalled at the things inside the coloring book.

Next to her, Jiraiya shrugged. "Well the kid **is** a demon baby, Hime. So I guess such things are normal for his kind."

 **"Hn, since when do you have a son?"**

 **Naruto glanced over while Baby Beel busied himself with coloring a demon dog attacking a demon cat to see Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed, "Since when did you care?" he shot back smoothly without missing a beat.**

 **"I don't."**

 **"Then why bother asking if you don't."**

 **"Just answer me already."**

 **The blonde chuckled, "Do I really have to explain where babies come from? We'll I guess I could get a hotdog and doughnut for a visual aid… or you could ask one of your fan girls, I'm sure they'd love to show you how to make a son."**

At that time, Shin and Kakashi were able to separate the two fighting genin. Hearing what the other Naruto told his counterpart, Sasuke turned chalk white pale at the thought of one of his dreaded fangirls _experimenting_ with him. Naruto just laughed, bringing up round two.

 **Sasuke closed his eyes, "Why'd I even bother asking?" he muttered before walking away.**

 **Soon, all the girls were finished with their matches and it was the boy's turn. There had been a few good matches that Beel watched while others he just ignored and went back to coloring. It had taken a while but soon, Iruka called for Sasuke and Naruto to come up.**

 **Sasuke came up with a smirk on his face but Naruto didn't.**

 **"Naruto!" Iruka called out as everyone looked around.**

 **"Oi I'm a little fucking busy right now!" he yelled back.**

 **When they all looked, they found him sitting with a small burner heating up a portable metal tea pot that had just started steaming from the spout. In front of him was a thing of powdered milk with a grinning mouth full of sharp teeth as it's logo with a glass milk bottle sat next to it.**

 **Baby Beel sat in his lap, waiting for his bottle and watching the blonde's hands like a hawk.**

"Aw!" Sakura and Ino cooed, seeing the fatherly scene. Unknowingly, the other females also cooed, though stayed silent.

 **"Hurry up dobe," Sasuke said, "I'll make this quick,"**

 **The blonde had just put a scoop in of the powder in the bottle when he said that and looked up with a glare, "I said I'm busy. He's hungry and if I don't feed him he'll cry, and if he cries you'll all regret it!"**

Kiba shivered along with Lee and Choji when they saw the glare both the young father and toddler gave. _'Scary.'_

 **Both father and son were glaring darkly at them before going back to the task at hand. Taking the hot water, Naruto poured it into the bottle and placed the top on before shaking it good.**

 **Everyone watched with a sweat drop, this was… new, to see Naruto go from violent teen to caring father in mere seconds as he finished shaking it and stuck it to his cheek.**

 **"Are you done yet?" Sasuke demanded.**

 **"Do I look like I'm done?!" Naruto shot back, eye twitching, "I have to wait for it to cool first, what'll I do if it burns him?"**

 **"…"**

 **The clearing fell into a tense silence.**

 **"Alright, here you go Baby Beel," Naruto said with a smile before handing him the bottle and sitting him on the grass. Making a hand seal, Naruto summoned a shadow clone and patted the toddler on the head, "Now be good for the clone while I'm gone, I gotta kick the taste outta the bastard's mouth ok?"**

 **"Da-bu!"**

 **"Idiot, Bunshin's can't touch things!" Sakura called out, trying to make him look stupid, only to look stupid herself when the clone not only touched Baby Beel but picked him up so that he could watch while he ate.**

Sakura face-palmed. She couldn't believe she was saying it, but she was getting tired of listening to her own voice.

 **Walking into the dirt ring, Naruto popped the bones in his neck, "I'm gonna enjoy making you squeal while I beat you," he hissed out, making everyone around them blink in shock.**

Every shivered and flinched at the dark tone in the other Naruto's voice. Though Anko licked her lips, her eyes showing slight arousal. _'Damn the gaki's hot like that!'_ She thought shamelessly. Hey, sometimes a girl likes excitement!

 **He had never sounded so evil before… he was showing a darker side. Just goes to show that one didn't fuck with a father taking care of his kid.**

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded at that. It reminded them of how Minato acted whenever someone mocked Kushina when she was pregnant.

 **"Yeah right," Sasuke shot back, "Keep telling yourself that."**

 _'Why do I get a feeling something bad's about to happen to me?'_ Sasuke thought, feeling a foreboding shiver go up his spine.

 **Iruka started the match, inwardly wondering if he made the right choice in pairing these two up for the sparing match.**

 **Sasuke started advancing while Naruto stayed still, "I'll end it quick!" he smirked before throwing the first punch at Naruto's face.**

 **Flesh and bone struck flesh and bone, making the other students blink.**

 **Naruto had caught it with his left hand, grinning and showing pointed teeth, "Squeal!"**

 **The Uchiha blinked before dropping to his knees. Grabbing at his wrist as his hand was crushed in an ungodly grip, he actually cried out before being caught in the face with a powerful right hook that sent him to the ground.**

 **"Come on Uchiha, don't tell me that's all you got." he mocked, making the other teen growl as he stood. Patting his cheek, Naruto grinned, "Come on and I'll even let you get a free hit."**

 **Pissed that he was being mocked, Sasuke tried to punch the teen in a rage only to stumble when Naruto leaned out of the way, leaving him open for a strike.**

 **"Burying punch!" Naruto yelled, bringing down his fist and punching Sasuke hard enough in the back of the head to send his entire head down into the dirt, only stopping when his shoulders struck the ground.**

 **"Hahaha, I can't believe you fell for that." Naruto mused coldly as Sasuke's body went limp, "Not so full of yourself anymore eh?"**

 **"I… I don't believe it," Ino gaped as Naruto dusted himself off and walked away.**

 **Sakura sputtered out denials that Naruto must've cheated somehow.**

 **'Naruto… you really have grown,' Iruka thought as he watched Naruto pick up his son. He couldn't believe how much he had improved and changed, it seemed like just yesterday when Sasuke busted Naruto's nose two minutes into their first sparring match a couple years ago and now, he finally got his revenge like he said he would.**

Everyone stood in shock at not just how easily beat , but also how cold he fought. They were unsure of how to react to this.

* * *

 **"My Kami…" Hiruzen exclaimed after watching Naruto make Sasuke imitate an ostrich, "At this rate he'll be stronger than Tsunade without using chakra!"**

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 8 of "Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse" and chapter 4 of "Father and Son"._**

 ** _Also, I've decided to add "Naruto the REAL Fifth Hokage" by Traban16 into the list. I thing everyone will enjoy that seeing that._**

 ** _And just so you'd know, there isn't any bashing in this fic, meaning only bashing if the stories have them, not the viewing characters in general. I'm talking to the ones who hate Sakura. I've gotten some reviews on her, and all I've got to say is: you need help for your murder thoughts._**

 ** _Any who, if you are waiting for more updates for my other fics, im sorry its taking so long. THIS one is probably the easiest for me to do._**

 ** _I know how popular Ashurado no Kami is, and am working on it._**

 ** _ALSO! Special announcement. I am possible looking for a permanent beta/partner to help me with my stories. At times I get stuck on how to move things along, and might need help with time. The partnership will not be just on ONE story, but all of them and any incoming one. It's a partnership, not just a beta._**

 ** _So PM me if you're interested. And it has to be EXPERIENCED writers, makes it easier for me. That's all for now!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	9. World 2 Scene 5: Father and Son

**Disclaimer: ... Nope! Not doing it! You can't make me talk!**

 ** _We interrupt this broadcast for a special announcement:_**

 ** _Every man has his/her weakness. It takes a brave man/woman to admit their faults. My own? Besides my disabilities, I am incapable of stop my brain from working overtime, and as such, I come up with many story ideas daily. This disability is known as_** ** _authoris-overcranium_** ** _. Effects include thinking faster than normal people, having writing blocks, thinking up insane ideas, and dry tongue. Will you be a friend have help find a treatment for this disability? You can help by donating cyber cookies to Juubi no Shinju. Please, be a friend._**

 ** _We now return you to your regular schedule broadcast._**

 **Enough with that, let's get ready to start. But before we do, I have an announcement to make. Nothing big, just saying that next chapter, the tenth on for his fic, I will be posting the edited list of fics I will do, and the current order. It is editable, so don't think its permanent.**

* * *

 **Credit for making this possible and use of story goes to** ** _dart93_** **. Everyone send him a cyber-cookie as thanks!**

* * *

 **World 2 Scene 5: Father and Son**

* * *

After everyone got out of their stated from their reactions to beating (kicking ass of) , with Naruto laughing and bragging to the grumbling Uchiha, they continued on.

 **Hiruzen had seen a lot in his day, things that some would consider miracles, heard stories that seemed like the illogical ramblings of a drunk, he's even gotten mission reports in the past that he had investigated due to their strangeness. But never in his life had he heard a story like this, much less read it on an incident report.**

 **"ANBU responding to a distress call at 1 PM today report finding Chunin Academy Instructor Umino, Iruka lying in a puddle of water, covered in bruises, and trembling as he muttered things under his breath. He is now being treated by Inochi Yamanaka for emotional and mental scars, so severe that they may need to remove the memories in question completely." He repeated before looking up and staring at the person across from him. "I don't need to tell you that you're the prime suspect in this, but as always, there are two sides of the story. So answer me this, did you do this?"**

Iruka gapped at hearing something happened to his counterpart. Hearing the damage done, he cringed. What had happened?

 **"Really old man," Naruto deadpanned, "Why would I beat Iruka up in my own apartment? I'm the one that alerted the ANBU for Kami's sake!"**

 **Baby Beel nodded from atop the blonde's head.**

"Hey! I'd never hurt Iruka-sensei!" Naruto protested, crossing his arms with a grumble.

 _'Your watermelon prank last year says otherwise.'_ Iruka thought with a flinch, recalling that particular prank. Who knew a watermelon traveling at 35 mph by catapult to the nuts would feel like a ball of iron?!

 **Raising his hand in a calming motion, the old man nodded, "I believe you Naruto, I just had to make sure that it was clear between us. But I don't have to tell you that there are other people who won't take your word for it, so before this whole ordeal is blown out of proportion tell me the truth, what happened to Iruka?"**

 **"Well…"**

* * *

"Flashback!" The genin (except for a few) cheered.

 **After his match, Iruka dismissed everyone for lunch since it was almost time for their usual lunch break. Not wanting to stick around for the rest of the matches, which he knew would be a bore since there were only a few that actually had the skill to be a ninja here in the class, he took Baby Beel and took to the trees, easily escaping since Iruka hauled Sasuke's ass to the nurse.**

Sasuke glared at the snickering Naruto and Kiba, his eye twitching. He turned his head away with a 'hn'. _'Assholes.'_

 **Upon returning home, he laid the toddler down for a nap and started practicing some jutsu for the next hour after eating the small bento that Hilda made for him. It had been spicy… and by that he meant that fire spewed from his nose and made his lips swell up and glow red. It was probably the only time Naruto refused to finish a meal. Speaking of Hilda, he had no idea where she was.**

 **But around one, Iruka showed up knocking on his door, angry that he had skipped class again.**

 **"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU-" the man started to yell only to be hit in the face by a spicy beef, which seemed to hiss and sizzle from the spice as it stuck to his forehead. After scrambling to rip the piece of food off, leaving a burning red mark in the shape of the beef, he looked to his attacker.**

 **Naruto glared at the man then pointed to where Beel was snoring on the couch, wordlessly telling the man that if he woke him up then there would be trouble.**

 **But it was too late, Beel sat up and glared, looking around as tears started building up.**

Iruka flinched, not only at the red eyed glare Naruto sent him, but also the glares he was getting from Kurenai and Shizune. How dare he wake the baby up?! He gulped nervously, taking a cautious step back. The sadistic grin Anko was giving him wasn't helping his nerves.

 **"Hush now, don't cry," The blonde cooed, instantly appearing next to the toddler with the rattle and shaking it softly, "I'll kick Iruka's ass in a little while for waking you up so don't cry now, remember what I told you before about crying."**

 **Iruka watched this with a sweat drop, even though the blond was speaking to his son softly he was glaring in his direction the whole time.**

Iruka gulped, worried not only for his alternate self, but also for his current self. He glanced nervously at the still glaring Naruto. After a few more seconds, Naruto canceled his locked glare and turned back to the scene, getting a sigh of relief from Iruka.

 **Before he knew it, Baby Beel was back to sleep and the blonde signed a sigh of relief.**

 **"I'm gonna get you for that Iruka," he growled lowly before standing, "Now what the hell do you want."**

 **"Class isn't over yet, you need to get your ass back now and study for the exam."**

"Boo!"

"It's important Naruto!"

 **"As long as I pass it won't matter, what does watching people spar gonna do to help me?"**

"Exactly!"

"Naruto!"

"Boss is right!"

"Not you too, Konohamaru!"

 **Iruka glared, "It doesn't matter, you need to be in class,"**

 **Naruto's eye twitched before the preverbal light bulb popped on, "Alright fine," he huffed, seemingly giving in, "But I can't leave Beel home alone and if I'm going to wake him up then I need you to bring me his favorite snack."**

 **"Alright, what is it?"**

 **"Ice-cream… it's in my freezer."**

Iruka immediately froze and turned snow pale. He quickly waved his arms wildly. "NO ME! DON'T DO IT! IT'S A TRAP!"

Anko and Naruto were back-to-back, keeping themselves up as they cruelly laughed hard, holding their sides in pain.

 **Watching as Iruka nodded and walked into the kitchen, Naruto made a shadow clone that turned into a set of earplugs and placed them in Beel's ears before walking towards the kitchen to watch.**

 **"Ah, Naruto, why's your tied shut?"**

 **"To keep it from opening on its own and wasting power." he replied evenly.**

Everyone watched tensely as began opening the fridge. The one that kept that _thing_ locked up. The scene seemed to be going in slow motion, a low, hunting and tense background music playing in the background (Shin smirked as he hid his stereo behind his back). Everyone watched silently, sweat gathering on their foreheads in the tension...everyone, except for the still laughing Orange and Purple iconic respective duo.

 **The man shrugged and undid the knot before moving the wire down and opening it.**

 **But before he knew it, Iruka was knocked to the floor as a shivering assassination doll caught him by surprise, latching onto his face while bashing him over the head repeatedly with a plastic ice tray, sending ice cubes flying everywhere. This continued for the next ten minutes before he decided that Iruka had enough, separating the two by punting the clown doll away and trapping it in the freezer again.**

Iruka shivered and held himself at the phantom shivers going through his spine, as if feeling what his counterpart went through. _'Naruto...you are a sadistic bastard.'_

Anko laughed harder than ever, rolling on the ground, clutching her sides as tears escaped her tightly closed eyes. _'Oh man! Its official! I_ _ **love**_ _this kid! I don't care what happens, I'm making him mine!'_ She mentally swore. Who knew the gaki's pranks could be cruel and dark?!

She was **in love**!

* * *

 **"… and that's what happened," Naruto finished with a solemn nod, making both the Hokage and the hidden ANBU guards in the room sweat drop.**

 **"Naruto…" he started before stopping to rub the bridge between his eyes, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you have some kind of possessed doll is trapped in your freezer and that- what are you doing? What is that?"**

 **Naruto reached under his chair and pulled out a pet carrier that they didn't notice before which was shaking violently as he held it by the handle on top, "You see, I kind of figured that you wouldn't believe me on this so I brought proof. Baby Beel, would you hop off right quick?"**

 **"Da-bu,"**

 **As Beel crawled down and hopped into the chair, Naruto took the still shaking carrier and set it up to where the metal cage faced the ceiling.**

"No! Don't!" Iruka shouted in fear, along with a scared Lee and Choji, who had learned to fear the evil doll.

 **"Oi, you gonna be good and cooperate this time?" he said while peering down into the darkness as the cage calmed down before shaking one hard time, jumping a good foot off the floor at the blondes face.**

"Ah!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his face in reflex to his counterpart, as if he was also struck. "Son of a bitch!"

Everyone blinked in surprise when they heard the blond curse for the first time.

Within the seal, the Kyuubi raised a furred brow when it saw a sudden change in the boy's mental movement. If it didn't know any better...it would say that the brat (Naruto) was experiencing some sort of mental change in response to the world and counterpart he sees.

But that couldn't be it...could it?

 **"You little mother fu-" Naruto started to curse before pushing up his left sleeve, opening the door and reaching in, "I'll teach you to respect your master, come here you little bastard!"**

 **The Hokage and ANBU leaned forward as the pet carrier resumed its violent shaking, Naruto cursing at the thing as he grabbed at whatever was in there for the next minute before ripping his arm from the carrier and throwing a doll on the floor. It measured just over a foot tall and landed with a surprisingly heavy thump before starting to move again, shocking the other ninja. But before it could get up, Naruto pinned it down by stomping on its back, making it throw its head back with a soundless cry of pain.**

 **"Oh my Kami!" Hiruzen gaped, standing up to look over his desk at the little doll.**

 **It wiggled around under the teen's foot but not enough to make it hard to see. It's 'skin' was light blue, rather or not from being locked in Naruto's freezer he didn't know, the thing's hair was made of thick orange string-like material and it wore a patch work pair of Violet-red overalls with purple shoes and a yellow long sleeved sweater that was also patched up in places. But the creepiest part of it was its large mouth full of pointed teeth, large round eyes, and the two round purple spots on the cheeks that was supposed to be a kind of blush while a small red ball was attached as its nose.**

 **"I know right, the little thing tried to kill me once." Naruto exclaimed while digging his heel into its back, much to Baby Beel's delight. "You should've seen it before, it had a long ice pick and a sharp kitchen knife too." He put even more pressure on it, "Isn't that right you little bastard!"**

 **"What is that thing?"**

 **Naruto shrugged, not wanting to tell him that it was a Demon World toy, "Who knows, but as soon as I'm done taming it, it'll be my underling bitch!" he chuckled evilly with a few more stomps.**

Like his counterpart, Naruto grinned evilly, his sharp teeth and new fangs shinning like the devil. Everyone took a cautious step away from him.

 _'Naruto's acting darker as the events of this world pass. Could there be some connection here?'_ Kakashi thought, concerned for the changes of his student.

 **"But how could a doll hurt someone?" the old man questioned, sitting back down, "It's made of cloth right?"**

 **Holding up his arm (The one that didn't have the Zebel Spell), Naruto showed the series of red bite marks and scratches. "It's teeth are plastic I think, maybe I should pull 'em out to see!"**

 **"So what are you going to do with that thing? Or maybe you should just give it to me, I'll have it locked away so that it can't hurt anyone, after-all, you do have a son to watch out for." the Hokage pointed out, he didn't want that toddler getting hurt by the doll but at the same time Naruto did seem to have a handle on things.**

 **"Oh I got this old man, I'll have this thing acting like an obedient puppy before you know it."**

Naruto chuckled darkly. Yes, that blasted thing would do great as an obedient slave to him! Everyone inched away more from him, unnerved by the cackling.

 **Reaching down, he picked the doll up by the scruff of its neck, revealing a footprint on its back.**

 **"Naruto-kun… is that doll crying?"**

 **Raising an eyebrow, Naruto turned the doll around to find it sobbing soundlessly, "It looks like it, but as far as I'm concerned, it's trying to trick us."**

 **And with that, the teen spun around and slam dunked the doll back into the carrier before slamming the cage door shut, "If were done here old man, I gotta go to the pet store!"**

 **Raising an eyebrow at the suddenly smiling blonde, the Hokage watched as Naruto helped Baby Beel back up hanging on to the back of his coat and picked up the carrier, "Pet store?"**

 **"Yep, gotta get some training stuff for this thing now that I got my stipend, how much you think one of those 500,000 volt shock collars are? Oh well I'll find out, if you see Iruka tell 'em that I said get well soon."**

The leaf shinobi sweatdropped at how sadistic was, as well as the dark, villainess look on their Naruto's face.

Meanwhile, Anko was practically salivating, her eyes clouded in lust. _'Must...have...gaki! So dark! So sexy!'_

Shin saw how she was, and sweatdropped. He sure would hate to be Naruto when Anko goes after him.

* * *

 **"I'm back!" called Hilda evenly as she walked into the apartment to find Naruto and Baby Beel watching TV together, well Beel was watching some show about a strange cartoon character named Gohan-kun who was a guy with a bowl of rice for a head with a red bed sheet tied around his neck like a cape while the main villain was called Count Poo… you can imagine what his head was…**

"Eh!"

"What the hell?!"

"What kind of show is that?!"

 **Naruto had the Assassin Doll sitting in a metal animal cage in the corner of the room with a combination lock keeping it shut while a miniature ball and chain was attached to its leg.**

 **"Oh hey, Hilda," greeted the teen with a grin, "Where'd you go today?"**

 **"I had to go to the Demon World."**

 **That made the blonde grimace, the last couple of times she went there, she came back with numerous Demon toys, exhibit A being in the cage.**

 **"The Great Demon Lord has sent word that the Master is to take an assessment test." She announced while walking over to them, holding a purple card that had 'GOOD LUCK!' written on the outside while holding a small book under it. "The Master needs to defeat 100 humans within the next week, you get 1 point for every human. Less than 30 points and you fail."**

"EH?!"

"How the hell does she expect a _baby_ to defeat 100 humans?!" Ino shouted.

Shikamaru hummed. "Many it's not so much as the baby fighting, but his involvement in their defeats. Since he's connected to Naruto, maybe with Naruto he can get the points.

 **"Really?" Naruto huffed, "I mean I got my own test in… two days, how can I help him when I have to worry about my own?"**

 **Hilda fixed him with a blank stare, "Because if he fails, it will not only affect him but you will suffer as well. If he fails…" she trailed off, freaking him out when she started looking frightened, "A hellish remedial awaits him in a special room in the Demon World… and as the Master's parent, you will join him."**

 **In his mind, Chibi Naruto sat at a desk on top of a round, spiked ball similar to a flail in the middle of a boiling ocean of blood while Chibi Beel sat next to him. Both being forced to do worksheet after worksheet while some hellish creature lorded over them.**

"NOOOO!" Naruto shouted, taking the appearance of _The Scream_ at the fate worse than any hell he could imagine. That was as terrible as ramen being destroyed all over the world!

 **Handing him the small handbook, she turned it to a page and pointed it out, "Here are a list of things that the Master can defeat and their point values, as I said before, a normal human counts is one point as you can see here,"**

 **Looking it over, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the many entries, who wrote this stuff and thought of the points values? Closing it, he rubbed his face, trying to think of a way to do this, there was no way he could get away with beating the hell out of 100 people in a week. He'd just have to deal with his own test and hope to hell that he could come up with something before it was too late and he got sent to the Hell of the Demon World… summer school.**

* * *

 **"Well Baby Beel that was surprisingly easy," Naruto mused while adjusting tying his newly acquired headband to his arm after passing the exam. He would've tied it to his head but with Beel being a lightning strike waiting to happen, he decided to forego a zap to the head and went with a lesser target area. There had been other places he could've tied it but his arm seemed the safest. For example, wearing it as a belt made a certain piece of equipment into a lightning rod…**

 _'Now that I think about it...wouldn't these headbands be wrong to use around Raiton jutsu?'_ Kakashi thought to himself. Lightning Jutsu + Metal headband...were these things lightning proof?

 _Maybe he should place his headband somewhere_ _ **other**_ _than over his_ _eye_ _!_

 **With the Shadow Clones, it was a cinch to pass the test, he had already mastered the substitution and henge or transformation jutsu to some so all he had to worry about was the written part but for all the history lessons they'd been forced to go through, he found it to be simple things that a civilian could answer.**

Sakura couldn't help but giggle into her fist. "Looks like this Naruto passed his exam a lot better than our Naruto."

That got a depressed Naruto sitting in what could be the corner of the massive empty space they were in, a cloud and mist of depression around him. Hinata and the academy students quickly went to try and comfort him.

Sakura chuckled sheepishly with a sweatdrop as she saw what she had done. "Hehehe, oops."

 **"Now all we gotta go is find a way to get at least 30 points for your test…"**

 **Little did he know that it was much easier said than done.**

 **Over the next few day, Naruto tried his best to help Baby Beel with his test and used the handbook to keep tallies of how many of what the toddler beat. Beel was so pumped up and ready for a battle that upon seeing something he thought that he could beat he'd crawl down from the blonde and face off with it.**

 **The first being a stray cat that had passed them in the park.**

 **Beel got on all fours in front of it and glared, small arcs of lightning arcing from him while the teen flipped through the book and found the section for cats, which informed him that 10 cats would get him 1 points. But by the time he finished reading it the cat had scratched Beel and ended up fried, as did the teen.**

Kiba and Choji winced at the sight. They sure would hate to be in Naruto's place.

 **He didn't know if it counted but he marked it off as a win, after-all, the cat was twitching on the ground and Beel was ok. He soon found out that the book, like a lot of things in the Demon World, was special and could tell if the points were genuine or not. Not that he planned on cheating, he was still a little nervous of Demon World things to be cutting corners of something like this.**

 **It could also automatically add points itself if Beel were to do something that was worth points without Naruto realizing.**

 **Later on, Baby Beel proudly showed him a tiny Pill Bug all rolled up on itself defensively, only 999 more and he'd have 1 point.**

Everyone sweatdropped.

"That'll take forever!"

 **But now he was headed up to see the Hokage with a napping Beel on his back who somehow managed to cling onto him while snoring lightly. The old man wanted to congratulate him personally for graduating. At a glance, one wouldn't suspect that anything was up but on the inside, he was worried as hell over this assessment thing. He didn't want to get the old man involved because he still hadn't told him about Beel being the son of the 'Great Demon Lord' and that he'd been sent here to destroy humanity.**

 **"Hey dead last!" Kiba yelled from behind him.**

Kiba groaned as he slapped his face. Oh no! He was going to hate this!

 **And if he had to tell the old man about Beel being a Demon Lord then he'd have to tell him about all the other things, letting him know that he's been keeping secrets like this and destroying the trust they had.**

 **"Hey I'm talking to you!"**

"Just walk away man. As much as you want to prove you're an alpha, this is too much for you." Choji told Kiba, making the Inuzuka drop his head.

 **And with that trust gone there was no telling what else the old man would start questioning. He'd probably have him sent to a Yamanaka or the interrogation department just to make sure he was still in fact himself and not a spy of some sort trying to use his relationship with the old man to infiltrate and assassinate the Hokage.**

 **"HEY LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING YOU IDIOT!"**

 **Naruto stopped and turned to glare at Kiba before grabbing him by the front of his coat, "What do you want you fucking mutt? Do you need another dose of pain and a trip to the medics again?"**

 **Kiba shoved him back. "No, I'm gonna beat your ass and show you who's the top dog around here!"**

Kiba sighed as Akamaru whimpered on top of his head. The both had thoughts in their heads. _'Why me?'/'I pity my other for having such an idiotic master.'_

 **Little did they both know that with Kiba's yell, Baby Beel started to wake up, but with the shove jarring him, the toddler awoke with a fury.**

 **"I've beat your half-breed ass already you little bitch, you think I'm scared of you? You're all bark and no bite… hey look, I just made a joke without trying."**

 **"FUCK YOU! I'm gonna beat you twice as bad now, do you know how fucking annoying these new teeth are!"**

 **Naruto froze when he felt the tiny hands holding onto his coat tighten against him, "Oh fuck,"**

 **"That's right you'd better be scared!" the boy exclaimed, giving an arrogant smirk before everything went white.**

 ***KEYAAAAAAAAAAAA***

 **The last thing Kiba heard before passing out and pissing himself, was Baby Beel's loud scream.**

With a groan, Kiba fell down in embarrassment, hugging his knees and hiding his face with a gloom air around him. "Why me?"

 **Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto looked at the grumpy toddler blandly, "Baby Beel what do I keep telling you… If your gonna grow up to be a man then you can't cry over every little thing." he started while walking away, leaving Kiba shaking from 'after-shocks' in a puddle of urine while Akamaru, who had stayed a good distance away, shook his head and walked off to get his partner some help, thinking of what he did in a past life to deserve such an idiot as his human partner.**

"What the? Hey! Akamaru! How could you?!"

"Ruff!"

"You traitor!"

* * *

 **Entering the Inuzuka Veterinary clinic, Akamaru huffed and trotted over to Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister.**

 **"Oh hey Akamaru, let me guess… my idiot little brother got his ass handed to him again and needs to be carried back home."**

 **The pup nodded.**

 **"Hmm, looks like I won the bet with Ma. Just hold on, let me close the clinic for the day."**

"You too, Hana?!"

* * *

 **"I just don't know what to do! I can't just attack someone or else my ass is done for here in the village but I don't wanna go to a class in the Demon World," Naruto cried as he sat on the floor that night, "Not only that but now the ANBU team that guards the old man is mad at me! I just know that the next time I go in, I'm getting tackled to the ground and given a body cavity search as a sick and twisted form of revenge."**

 _'You have no idea.'_ Shin thought with a smirk.

 **As she fed the child, Hilda peered over to the teen with a bland look, "What are you babbling about? The assessment test is over."**

 **Naruto shot up to his feet in a panic, "WHAT! I thought that I still had a day left to enjoy life before being taken to hell!"**

 **"Why in the Great Demon Lord's name would you be taken to the Demon World?"**

 **"Because Baby Beel didn't get at least 30 points on that damn test!" he nearly yelled, "Don't you remember? Hellish summer school and all that?"**

 **She stared at him for a minute, "What are you going on about? The Master past his test with a perfect score."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **She sighed, pulling out the handbook and throwing it to him.**

 **He glanced at her before opening it to the page with the score, only to find that Beel had a 105 with an A+ next to it. Confused, he started flipping through the pages until he came across a section he hadn't read before and nearly dropped to his knees in shock.**

 **Electrocuting Kiba Inuzuka, who had taken the genin test late but was still technically a genin, gave Beel 5 points for beating a genin level ninja. He had also gotten 50 from beating the Hokage as well as another 50 for beating two ANBU.**

"What the wha?!" Ino shouted, shocked to hear that Baby Beel, a _baby_ , not only beat ANBU, but also the freakin Hokage! "When the hell did _that_ happen?!"

Meanwhile, getting out of his previous depressed state, Naruto cheered, throwing his fists into the air. "Way 'a go, B.B!" That's his boy!

 **You see, he had forgotten to bring Baby Beel a bottle while going to the Hokage's office, Beel liked to have his bottle after a nap so when Kiba woke him up, he started getting hungry and by the time Naruto was in the tower, Beel was a ticking time bomb that went off, electrocuting him, the ANBU and the old man.**

Asuma sweatdropped. "I... guess that's one way to take down a legendary and powerful Shinobi. Though a strange one." Kurenai and Kakashi nodded in agreement. Gai just screamed along with Lee, shouting something about Beel's "Burning Flames of Youth!"

 **"Yatta!"**

 **Hilda flinched at the sudden cheer from the blonde before blushing as he wrapped her in his arms for a hug.**

 **"I'm not going to hell! I'm not going to hell! I'm not going to hell!" he sang, lifting her and seeing as Beel was in her arms, the toddler up and jumping around. "I'm so excited that I could just kiss you… but I won't because I know that you'll hit me."**

 **An annoying clanking noise came from the side as the caged clown doll ran a ten cup over the bars.**

 **"How dare you ruin this joyful moment!" the teen glared before taking his sandal and throwing it at the cage, never seeing that Hilda had leaned forward with her lips puckered for said kiss, only to realize what she was going a moment later.**

 **Shaking her head lightly to clear her mind, Hilda sat back down to finish with the feeding, closing her eyes with a small smile on her face as she listened to the wonderful sound… of Naruto attacking that doll. He seemed to have a sick obsession with making it an obedient slave. It seemed that the bond between him and the Master were growing stronger with each day.**

Anko glared at the figure of Hilda. _'Back off bitch! He's goanna be mine!'_

Unseen by everyone, Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. _'Naruto's too young to be dating! Even more being_ married! _'_ She mentally shouted, not liking how the goth girl sought to kiss the brat that was important and special to her!

 **If it continued this way, he just may turn into a full demon before they knew it.**

"WHAT?!" Tsunade and Jiraiya shouted. What did she mean by "turn into a full demon"?! The jonin and Iruka were also shocked. Naruto and the genin didn't seem to notice, Naruto cheering for his other self, and the others sweat dropping at 's obsession in making the dark toy his slave.

Shin chuckled in amusement. Just wait until the group sees the other worlds that are yet to come!

* * *

 **becomes a genin, something is happening to Naruto, and Anko seems to be on the hunt for some fox. What other madness is to come? You'll have to wait and see on the next episode of Dragon-no wait! I mean** ** _Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse!_**

 **As I have stated up top, I will reveal the current story order that will be seen, and the current list of stories that will appear. Also, I have decided that given the mass popularity it has, along with this story, I will be focusing on writing chapters for** ** _Naruto Uzumaki: Ashurado no Kami_** **. It is the least I could do with 1,645 Favs and 1,767 Follows. (I know I keep posting the facts, but I'm just so happy!)**

 **I will do around 5 chapters, before doing the same with** ** _Superior Spider_** **and then** ** _A pirate's life for me!_** **It would seem my original plan of constantly shifting my focus between stories did not work out as well as I had hoped. T.T**

 **P/S. Did everyone check out my new Naruto/Disney fic idea/preview in my "Future Fic Collection"? It's an idea I had for about two years now, and want to know everyone's thoughts on the matter. Give me REAL imputs on what you think of it! Not "it's good", "do it", give me educated statements!**

 **And now, a small rant:**

 **I am a big fan of Reading stories. Don't know if I said it already, but to me, Reading stories are sort of a way to praise or give honor to authors, showing them how much we as readers love their stories. There are great reading stories out there:**

 **Reading Naruto the Scythe Master** **by BlackMagic622**

 **Reading Naruto the Forced Fighter** **by Spirit Soldier**

 **Reading Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi** **by BlackMagic622**

 **Reading of The Hero's Journey** **by Uzumaki Sealgod (one of the VERY few, or only, reading stories where the story being read is NOT of another story, but created WITHIN the reading)**

 **Reading, A Father's Love** **by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka**

 **Allied Shinobi Forces reading Naruto DxD- Purpose of Living** **by TinaKhoaNguyen**

 **Reading: Naruto the Huntsmen** **by javalalo**

 **Allied Shinobi Forces reading Naruto DxD- Purpose of Living** **by Memodo Shiki (another version, though a bit the same, from TinaKhoa)**

 **Reading Naruto The God Of Sages** **by Akatsuki Kujou**

 **Reading Naruto Chimara Effect** **by animecollecter**

 **Finding Twin Tails-The Pure** **by blackheart0009**

 **Total Drama Preview** **by blackheart0009 (a sorta 'watching instead of reading' fic for Mumei Mu's** **What a Dramatic Life** **. LOVE THAT FIC! Best Naruto/TD fic there is!)**

 **All of these reading stories I love, and it makes me ANGRY that they hadn't been updated in so long! I may be a bit hypocritical, but I hate when authors just stop writing, or disappear altogether! I swear on the Styx River, that I won't abandon my stories unless I have a good reason!** ** _(the sky rumbled fiercely)_**

 **But enough about that. Next chapter will be the listing of stories, and chapter 12 will be a** **Special Chapter** **. See ya there!**


	10. World 2 Scene 6: Father and Son

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the fics that belong to the other authors.**

 **10th chapter of _Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse_ and 6th Chapter of _Father and Son_.**

 **Credit goes to dart93, author of Father and Son.**

* * *

 **World 2 Scene 6: Father and Son**

* * *

The scene began to start, making everyone look at the location. Kakashi blinked before eye-smiling. "Looks like I'm up." True enough, the group watched as the alternate Team Seven gathered.

 **'Now let's see here,' thought Kakashi as he stood on the roof of the academy with his three students. They had all just introduced themselves and he was fighting a loud groan as he realized that he had his work cut out for him.**

 **His first student, the 'Rookie of the year' Uchiha Sasuke was a borderline head case whose soul drive in life happened to be avenging his family by killing his older brother Itachi. The obsession his brother was so intense that with the very whisper of the name 'Itachi' Sasuke would most likely run off to find and try to kill the man no matter the cost.**

Sasuke grunted as he looked away. There was nothing wrong with wanting to kill the person who murdered his family! Right?

 **Next was Sakura, the smartest girl in class. She was just as bad but unlike Sasuke, who focused on training, she focused on Sasuke trying to get a date with him while trying to belittle the third teammate.**

Sakura flinched. She would admit that at the start of her career, she wasn't the best of kunoichi, always focusing on Sasuke and trying to get a date with him. But she had changed ever since the chunin exam! She now took her training seriously! Though unfortunately, she was still league behind Naruto and Sasuke.

 **Speaking of which, the final member of Team Seven was Uzumaki Naruto… or final members if you counted the toddler that seemed to cling onto Naruto's back. He was a veritable wildcard, labeled at the 'Dead Last' and yet capable of beating Sasuke in a Taijutsu match with ease. His file was also amusing to read, if given enough time, he was sure that someone could've used that information to write one hell of an underdog story.**

 **The blond had started out as the weakest but now was the unofficial strongest, if only Lord Jiraiya would turn it into an Icha-Icha series…**

Said sannin had an ominous glint in his eyes. _'Yes…that could be interesting. YES! I SHALL DO IT! AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT ALSO A STORY BASED ON THI EXPERIENCE! How a lone boy had his life and potential viewed, and gained the love and affection of beautiful women! It will be great!'_ Jiraiya mentally proclaimed as he began writing in his notebook.

Naruto pinched his nose to prevent the incoming sneeze. Huh, maybe someone was talking about him? Nah!

 **But the teen wasn't without his faults, recently he's been getting much more violent and didn't pull any punches in a fight, physical or verbal. Just recently, he made Sakura nearly cry when she said that what she hated was 'Ino-pig' and 'Naruto-baka' in her introduction, even saying that he had a lot more cooked up just for her if she wanted to keep on insulting him.**

Sakura flinched. Yes she had tended to scold and yell at Naruto, but he had never given any negative response, just smiling and laughing it off. That made her cringe. Naruto was such a nice person, and look how she treated him!

Still, she had never thought of the outcome of him striking back at her, either physically or verbally. In fact, the thought of the smiling and goofy Naruto glaring at her...made her gut tighten in worry and concern.

 **Shaking his head, he told them to meet him at training ground seven at seven in the morning for a survival test, making Sakura question in by saying that they already went through that training in the academy. Informing them about the true genin test, telling them when to show up and not to eat or else they'll throw up, he left them behind on the roof top and vanished off into the village, wondering if training them would be worth it and if he should just fail them and be done with it.**

 **"Listen you two," Sasuke started while looking at them coldly, "If you hold me back, you'll regret it."**

 **Hearing that made Naruto crack a smirk, "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing," he mused with Baby Beel glaring at them over his shoulder.**

 **"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Baka!" Sakura snapped, "He's so much better than you,"**

 **"Listen here pinky," the blonde snapped, glaring at her, "I'm just about fucking tired of hearing your mouth, I already warned you once. I'll deal with being sorted on a team with you two but I'll be damned before I let someone like you talk shit to me."**

Naruto and Sakura flinched, with everyone gasping in shock at seeing _Naruto Uzumaki_ , alternate counterpart or not, actually cursing and threatening Sakura Haruto, his _love_. WHAT THE HELL?!

"Holly shit!" Kiba said, his mouth agape.

 **"Someone like me!?" The girl shot back, "And what's that supposed to mean Baka?!"**

 **The teen took a threatening step toward her, "Do I have to spell it out?" he growled, "You're a pathetic little excuse of a ninja, hiding behind you books and trying to impress a homosexual by being a walking textbook. Then you try and take your anger out on someone else but in the end, I doubt that you'll get Sasuke… wanna know why?"**

 **She had taken a frightened step back and tried to be brave to answer, only to choke on the words.**

 **"Because no one want's a weak, useless little girl like you and in the end, all you'll ever be good at is laying on your back and spreading your legs for any drunk with enough change left over after a drinking binge at some seedy little bar." He finished before smirking at her as she ran off sobbing, "Well come on Baby Beel, let's go on home, I'm in the mood for some of Hilda-chans spicy stir-fry!"**

 **Sasuke watched at Naruto hopped off the roof, whistling to himself and sweat dropped.**

Anko whistled. "Damn, that was cold." Kurenai could only nod in agreement, also surprised but such a dark event. Tsunade frowned, not liking how dark this other Naruto was. She liked the goofy and idiot one. This dark Naruto made her shiver in an ominous feeling.

Everyone else stood frozen, shocked to the core at that just happened. They then slowly looked cautiously at Sakura, expecting her to unleash her anger on Naruto. Only to see her shaking, her eyes wide in shock, but also hurt and self-sadness.

Biting her bottom lip, she lowered her head. She knew what was said wasn't really to _her_ , but her counterpart. But...to be told such things...

"Sakura!" Naruto said, his face pale, fearing her rage. "T-The other me didn't mean it! He didn't know what he was talking about!" But Sakura was silent, keeping her head low.

* * *

 **"Anyone got a visual of our target?" Kakashi asked as the team leader during their mission.**

Team Seven blinked in surprise. "Guess you guys passed the test. Wonder if it went the same way?" Kakashi muttered, thought he had a feeling that their counterparts' test wasn't the same as theirs.

 **It was a hunt and retrieve mission to find an escaped beast that had roamed the Land of Fire causing trouble, pain, and suffering in all that went against it. It was a horrid beast, known for carving the faces of those unfortunate enough to lay hands on it, turning a normal ninja into a screaming lump as it raked each claw across their face.**

 **It was this beast that Team Seven was assigned to capture.**

All the genin growled in anger at the mention of that _beast_. Even the nice ones, like Hinata, Lee and Choji; even the silent Shino gave a small annoyed grunt. The scratches he had gotten from that cat shall never be forgotten!

 ***KEYAAAAAAAAAA***

 **The forest glowed blue/white for a few moments before the radios worn by the team crackled to life.**

 **"Got 'em!" Naruto exclaimed over his end before letting out a small cough, "A little singed but it still has the ribbon on its ear."**

 **"Everyone regroup. Naruto has captured the target."**

"Well...that was fast and smoothly." Kakashi deadpanned.

* * *

 **Removing the ear bud and the small radio band from around his neck, Naruto sighed while sitting on his ass in a thicket of bushes and vines. Next to him was their target for the mission, Tora the cat, pet to the Fire Lord's Wife, twitching on the ground as a small line of steam floated from its darkened fur.**

All those who had suffered at the hands, err _claws_ of that damnable Tora, grinned wickedly. Well, everyone except Hinata, Lee, and Shikamaru. Hinata for her god gifted kindness, and Lee...for his idiotic innocent, proven as he shouted the "Youthful injustice justice" bestowed upon Tora.

Shikamaru just found showing any dark glee too _troublesome_.

Also the still silent and sad Sakura.

 **Beel pouted on his father's knee, still charged up with small arcs surrounding him every now and then.**

 **"Baby Beel." The teen started softly while patting the toddler's head, getting shocked by one of the electrical discharges but calming the child down, "I know that your itching to get stronger, but you can't just hop off my back and charge an opponent like you did."**

 **The boy gained a depressed look.**

 **When they finally found the cat, Naruto started to alert his team to tell them that he found the target, but before he could, the toddler slid down from off his back and crawled over to where Tora was laying in the sunlight near the bushes he now sat in. It wasn't until the teen heard the boy start whining did he turn to notice that Beel was waving his arms while looking at him, Tora's mouth firmly clamped over the kid's tiny fist. But unlike the other times, Beel didn't start crying just as soon as he normally would, giving the teen a good half-minute to scramble over and try to get Tora off of the boy before both he and the cat were fried.**

The group sweatdropped. "That brat's sure is deadly." Asuma said, getting nods of agreement.

"Yosh! But he is like a Youthful storm!" Gai shouted, pumping his fist, as he began shouting about Baby Beel's "youthful electric flare". He was silenced by and annoyed Tsunade with a punch to the head.

 **"Cause if you end up getting hurt then Hilda's gonna gut me, but if you really do want to train and get stronger, I'll help you, I'm sure that Hilda will too," He continued while ruffling the boy's short spiky green hair, "But first let's finish this mission and get paid, I forgot about me losing most of my stipend now that I'm a ninja, it's a good thing that the old man's been looking out for us heh?"**

 **"Da-bu,"**

Naruto smiled. The old man had always looked out for him, and he always appetited it.

 **Lifting the calm and happy demon toddler up over his head and onto his back, Naruto then stood up and grabbed the cat before bounding through the forest towards the meeting spot. He just knew that he'd have to listen to Sakura bitch about doing something to the cat.**

* * *

 **"Naruto-baka, what did you do to that poor cat!" the girl all but demanded as she saw its twitching form in his hand, making his eye twitch.**

Sakura flinched at the sound of her counterpart's voice. She didn't know why, but she became slightly cautious and troubled of saying things that would anger or push , given his new dark personality. The words he had said still ran through her head.

She got worried looks from her friends, especially Naruto and Ino. The former frowned, not happy at how his counterpart had said to Sakura of that world, and how it affected his teammate. He wished he could help her.

 **While Kakashi had told them that he didn't approve of them calling each other names he really didn't do or say anything else about it, but when he heard Naruto once again reduce her to tears with some well-placed insults he put a stop to it. Something about weakening the team and grudges. So Sakura started back with calling him an idiot while he got more creative.**

 **"I captured it USB-chan," he replied nicely, making them wonder what the name meant.**

 **"Look at it stupid! We were told to catch it not kill it."**

 **"It's still breathing, so technically I followed orders, at least this way I won't have to worry about it running away or scratching someone's face off…" he shot back before muttering just loud enough for them to hear, "Which would be an improvement for you."**

Sakura flinched at that, making Naruto, for the first time, glare at the image of his counterpart.

 **"Sakura, Naruto enough," Kakashi huffed while rubbing his eye with his free hand, the other holding his porn book, "Let's just take Tora-chan to the Hokage and complete our mission,"**

 **With that the left the forest and started to the Hokage's tower, Kakashi in the rear with Naruto leading while Sakura stuck close to Sasuke, trying to have a conversation with him and saying that Naruto needed to come up with better names, but seeing as he was stupid it probably took him all day to think of.**

 **"Actually USB-chan, I thought it was pretty cleaver, it describes your skill level and can tell someone what you are." the blonde shot over his shoulder, "As a ninja USB, or You Suck Balls and in the end you're still a USB, a Useless Stupid Bitch."**

Naruto growled as Sakura began to hold herself, wrapping her arms around herself as she sat down on the couch. Her face hidden, she was biting her lip and closing her eyes tight to prevent tears from falling down.

 **"Naruto…"**

 **"Fine, fine, fine. I won't call her that anymore," he huffed, "Ignorance is bliss I guess."**

* * *

 **It had been a week since Team Seven became official and Kakashi was at his wits end, dealing with those three… or four if you counted Naruto's son. It was driving him insane and if it wasn't for his training in resisting torture like how to block things out, allowing him to focus on Icha-Icha, he would've snapped and went Itachi on them.**

Naruto and Sasuke gulped at that, taking a nervous glance at the silent Kakashi, who gave them an eye-smile. They quickly looked away.

 **He tried to teach teamwork and his 'those that break the rules are trash while those that abandon their team are lower than trash' lessons but none seemed to listen or care. Sasuke believed that he only needed himself, Sakura thought that Sasuke would always be there to protect her, and Naruto…**

 **Well it was easy to see the hate that the blonde had for his female teammate, he guessed that the blond couldn't just pine away for the girl like he did as a child and be scorned every day by her and continue to care for said girl, right?**

 **Sasuke barely had anything to do with the other two that wasn't necessary, he ignored Sakura 99 percent of the time and didn't start any conversations with Naruto… nor anyone else, in fact all he seemed to do was come to team meetings for missions then went home.**

 **Walking into the Jounin meeting that had been scheduled for the day, on time much to the shock of everyone else, he took his place with the others, ignoring their staring.**

 **"Kakashi… are you feeling ok?"**

 **Turning to the woman, further shocking them when he didn't pull out his porn, he raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I am, Kurenai… why do you ask?"**

 **"Well… your here on time."**

 **"I am?" he muttered in surprise before shaking his head and rubbing it, "It's my team, they're driving me up a wall. I'm not even acting like myself anymore."**

 **"Oh it can't be that bad my eternal rival!" Gai chuckled, "After all, they passed your youthful test, any team that can pass that fresh out of the academy must be in the middle of their springtime of youth!"**

 **Asuma rubbed his beard, "You know… now that you mention it… you never did tell us how they passed."**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **"You either pass us or your porn's gonna be my sons new coloring book!" Naruto threatened him while holding the book in one hand and Baby Beel in the other, who was holding a set of markers and giggling madly.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Kakashi went completely white in horror at the thought of his precious Ichi Icha being tortured! The others, especially the jonin, took great amusement in that as they laughed loud and hard.

Naruto would have laughed too, but was busy looking at Sakura in concern.

 **"I don't wanna talk about it,"**

 **They started to continue pressing for information but the arrival of the Hokage put an end to it as they started the meeting.**

* * *

 **"I don't see why we have to go and get that idiot," Sakura griped as she and Sasuke headed to the old apartment complex where Naruto lived.**

Again, Sakura flinched. She was seriously beginning to hate this world. She just wished it would be over so she didn't have to see or hear her _bitch_ of an alternate counterpart!

She was never like that! Maybe something similar a few times, but not enough to act so cruel to Naruto! And how dark the Naruto there was...she didn't like it. She always thought of Naruto as someone who would be there for her when she needed someone to rely on. She might not have shown it, but she actually liked how the blonde would approach her with date requests or even to hang out! How he was always willing to make her happy if she was sad.

But the thought of pushing him too far to get him to hate her? She didn't want to think about it!

 **This morning, they had been waiting at their usual meeting area, a small bridge over a stream, when Kakashi showed up only to notice that Naruto wasn't there. But it didn't matter, telling them that he had a meeting to go to, he told them to make sure to return a little after lunch and to tell Naruto about this.**

 **"Hn,"**

 **"I mean we're better off without him anyway, you're so much better than him Sasuke-kun!"**

 _'Shut up!'_ Sakura mentally screamed. _'Just shut up!'_ If this was just one of her counterparts, Kami don't tell her there were more if her bitch selves!

 **Arriving, they walked up the stairs to where Kakashi told them to go.**

 **"This place is a dump," Sakura continued to talk as they passed poorly kept walls and doors, it seemed that Naruto was the only person living there. "I'm gonna need a bath after being here."**

Now some of the others began to glare at for ridiculing Naruto's only home.

 **Sasuke felt his eye twitch, while he didn't really care either way about either of his teammates he was starting to get annoyed with Sakura's constant babbling.**

 **Ignoring her once again, Sasuke knocked on the door while Sakura called out, "Come on Naruto-baka, open the door already…" she trailed off when the door opened and there stood a blond, but not the one they were looking for or even expecting for that matter.**

 **Standing about a half foot taller than them was a slightly older and very attractive blond woman wearing a black gothic maid's uniform with matching black boots that went up to just below her knee and were laced all the way to the top. She also had on a pair of long black gloves that went past her elbows. If they hadn't known better, they would've sworn that she was related to Ino in some way, with how she wore her hair.**

Ino nodded. A bang over the eye? Top hairstyle!

 **"What do you two want?" Hilda snapped venomously as she fed Baby Beel, holding the end of the bottle for him while he held the front with his little hands.**

 **Snapping out of her shock, Sakura cleared her throat, "We're looking for Naruto and-"**

 **The woman cut her off, "He's in the bath, besides I doubt that he'd even want to deal with-"**

 **"It's alright Hilda," spoke Naruto as he walked into view with nothing but his pant on, rubbing his hair vigorously with a towel, "I'm out now."**

Hinata, as well as Ino, blushed hard at the sight of the shirtless Naruto, taking in his strong build. Tenten looked away with red burning cheeks, same as Shizune. Anko was licking her lips in lust.

 **She hummed before turning away from the two at the door, "Then you see what they want, it's almost time for my shows,"**

 **The teen shook his head as he finished drying his hair and placed the towel around his neck, watching her as she walked past him and sat back down on the couch just as her soaps started. He then turned to the two at his door and frowned, "What do you two want? I was actually having a good day until now,"**

 **"Sensei sent us to tell you that we have a team meeting after lunch," Sakura muttered before pointing to the other blond, "But more importantly who is that?"**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow before snorting, "I don't see how it's any of your fucking business but if you must know, she's my wife."**

 **Sasuke stared at her before sneering and shoving his hands in his pockets, "Since when'd you have tattoos dope?"**

 **Hearing her crush's voice made Sakura look to what he was talking about and saw that the teen in front of them had a series of red tribal markings going around and up his arm, stopping just below his shoulder.**

Jiraiya stared at the markings, narrowing his eyes at them as he stored the image in his mind for later.

 **"For a while now," He shrugged, "It's still not any of your business,"**

 **"Oh stop trying to act cool Naruto-baka," pinky scoffed, earning a sneer from Naruto in return.**

 **"Why don't you stop acting like a real ninja and go find a dick to suck? It's all you'll ever be good at with that big mouth of yours… oh and didn't you lose your virginity three years ago to one of the teachers for a passing grade anyway?"**

Sakura and some of the other genin eyes widened at that. _'Oh my god! Is the other me a **slut**?!' _ Sakura shouted in her mind in horror.

This other her was getting more and more terrible by the hour!

 **And with that, Naruto kicked the door closed in their face and went to get dressed, leaving Sakura pleading her case to Sasuke that she was still a virgin, thinking that he cared about that… or ever finding a girl to impregnate for that matter. All Sasuke was thinking about was a certain blond… father that just slammed the door in their face.**

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke shouted, repeating that last thought in his mind.

Kiba laughed loud at the Uchiha. "Hahaha! I always knew you were gay, Uchiha! And this just proves it!"

Glaring at the Inuzuka, his Sharingan activating in his anger, Sasuke jumped at him ready to beat him to a pulp!

It took a while and both Kakashi and Asuma to separate the enraged Sasuke from the injured Kiba. Crossing his arms, Sasuke glared at Kiba, before switching his glare to Naruto, who looked like he was about to say something, but the fierce glare stopped him.

* * *

 **"You know, Naruto," Kakashi mused as he turned to the next page of his book while sitting on a tree branch, "You could be helping your team instead of playing,"**

 **Naruto turned to look at the man from his seat on the ground then looked over to where Sakura and Sasuke were doing some work on a local farm, hauling heavy bags of cow manure by hand without a cart or anything, fixing a fence, painting said fence, planting potatoes, weeding the flower garden by the house, and lastly grooming a very wild horse. While it seemed like a lot the tasks were actually small things, the fence was actually small, not one of those large ones like what they had at a hot spring. It only needed to have a few of the precut slats replaced and even Baby Beel could've done that.**

D-Rank 'missions', every genin's worst nightmare.

 **They had already finished with planting the potatoes, hauling shit, weeding the small garden, and grooming the horse, which had kicked Sasuke in the chest when he stupidly walked up to it from behind and pulled a clump of Sakura's hair out when she was brushing it. All they had to do now was repair and paint the fence.**

 **"I am helping," Naruto mused while motioning to the clone hammering one of the boards into place, smirking at Sakura who glared at it while holding her swollen thumb after he smashed it while she'd been holding it in place for him.**

Naruto blinked at that, and made a note to himself to use Shadow clones on his D-Rank missions from now on.

 **Sasuke, who'd been holding the last few boards that were left, had pushed her aside and taken over with holding the piece of wood in place, muttering something about not doing things right. He hadn't seen Naruto deliberately miss the nail so he figured that Sakura hadn't been watching what she was doing, after all, Naruto was hammering a good foot away from where she'd been holding it.**

 **"Besides, I couldn't help them myself even if I wanted to, Baby Beel's playing right here."**

 **"Oh?"**

 **Naruto nodded, "Yeah, it's more than fifty feet between me and them."**

 **That made Kakashi sweat drop, he had only just been told about that little rule by the Hokage a few hours ago, about how if someone tried to take the blonde's son from him then the toddler turned into the cattle prod from hell, throwing lightning in all directions. The same for if he got too far away, only that the lightning would be deadly.**

 **Neither he or the Hokage knew that it was a half lie told to them by the teen, but they believed it.**

 _'Sneaky brat.'_ Kakashi mentally grumbled, seeing his other fall for the lie.

 **"Well there isn't any rule against using a shadow clone…" the man exclaimed while wondering if he'd be able to send one to team meetings, "So I guess I can't really say anything about it… what's he doing?"**

 **Looking to the toddler, Naruto watched as Beel neared the end of his fight with a stuffed rabbit.**

 **The rabbit, which had been stood up was just about to fall towards the baby but Beel leaned out of its way, bringing his fist down on the back of the toy's head before turning and punching the air in triumph.**

 **"Da-bu!"**

 **Naruto chuckled and gave his son a cheer, "That's my boy!" he laughed before looking to Kakashi, "A perfect reenactment of my sparring match with the Uchiha back in the academy."**

Sasuke again glared at the laughing Naruto and Kiba. Bastards.

 **Kakashi's sweat drop grew larger. 'Thank Kami this is the last mission for today,' he thought before wondering, 'Maybe I should just tell them to take a break for tomorrow… or maybe the next week?'**

* * *

 **There weren't many things that could bother Hilda, as a demon nurse maid she had helped raise the young Master when he was only a few day old and after that nothing else could hope to measure up. So as she watched this captivating, heart wrenching story about love, loss, betrayal, and heartbreak there wasn't many things that would make her stop watching aside from an angry Baby Beel or an annoying pest knocking at the door.**

 **A sudden feeling made her tense and stand up, 'I need to find them!'**

The jonin and Tsunade narrowed their eyes at the urgency in her thoughts. Was something bad happening?

* * *

 **"Da-bu!" Baby Beel giggled excitedly as he sat on Naruto's shoulders, holding onto the teen's hair and kicking his feet, not bothered in the least by the teens wild movement.**

 **"Having fun up there?" Naruto grunted out as thrashed around, fighting a large tiger that thought he and Beel would be a good meal, "I don't know why the hell I agreed to bring you here."**

Tenten blinked in surprise at what she was seeing. "Is he fighting a tiger, with the baby on his back?" And she thought Gai–sensei and Lee were insane and reckless.

 **After their mission, they went for a run through the trees before the boy noticed something and pestered the blond to take him in that direction. Like any human father with a Demon Lord son, Naruto did so and soon found himself hopping a fence into training ground 44, why it was fenced off he didn't know but Beel wanted to go in there so he went.**

Anko smirked. "Looks like the gaki has some ball." She said, grinning madly.

Kurenai sighed at the look on her friend's face. "Calm down Anko."

 **The Zebel Spell mark on his hand was glowing as he managed to throw the tiger away with strength he didn't know he had, but the teen didn't have a chance to ponder it as the tiger roared and attacked again.**

 **"Back the fuck off you big pussy!" He roared back, throwing a right hook into the attacking tiger's face.**

 **Beel all but squealed, enjoying the fight and seeing the tiger nearly rag doll away, bouncing across the forest floor and into a massive tree that littered the training ground.**

Shikamaru groaned as he facepalmed. "Both Naruto and his kid are so troublesome."

 **Unknown to the blonde, Baby Beel's power was flowing through him and doing much more than making him stronger.**

 **"Hahaha," he laughed deeply, "You like that Baby Beel?!"**

 **"Interesting."**

 **The blond turned to the new voice and raised an eyebrow at the woman standing there, "Hilda, what are you doing out here? I thought you'd still be watching your soaps since it's that marathon thing."**

The Kage/Sannin and jonin narrowed their eyes at the new person. "I don't think that's Hilda." Jiraiya said, his tone tense.

 **Looking at her, Naruto noticed that she changed her hairstyle so that her bangs stayed out of her face, she also had a long ponytail instead of the braided bun. Her clothing was also different, showing more of her breast and stomach and dare he say, her chest looked larger.**

Kiba and Choji blushed hard at the sexy woman. Ino, however, glared jealousy. First Hilda, now this woman? She was so jealous of their bodies!

 **The woman suddenly vanished and reappeared right in front of him, holding his cheek in one hand while bringing her lips to his ear, "Such a rude man. Please don't place me on par with that wench." she cooed, making his eyes widen as he realized that this wasn't Hilda.**

Naruto tensed, getting a dangerous from this woman. Anko, however, was glaring at the woman. She was the only dangerous, sadistic bitch in Konoha! Back off you whore!

 **The look-a-like placed a finger on his lips and smiled, "So you are Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" she continued while moving as if to kiss him, "I'm sorry… but would you please die?"**

 **Eyes widening, Naruto hopped up and planted both feet into the woman's large chest, kicking her away just as she armed herself with… a broom? The woman landed on her feet, holding the broom threateningly as Naruto steadied himself, making sure that Beel was ok as he moved to the blonde's back.**

 **"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded while readying himself for a fight.**

 **But before anything else, a purple light slammed into the ground between them, kicking up clouds of dust that settled to reveal Hilda, crouched down with her sword drawn and glaring at the other woman.**

 **The Hilda-look-alike coughed into her hand, the other still holding the broom, "How horrid… now I've gotten all dusty. Always with the unsexy entrances, huh Hilda?"**

 **Hilda glared, still holding her sword in a tight grip, "Yolda, why are you here?"**

 **Yolda raised an eyebrow, "What, you hadn't heard? Poor thing."**

 **Naruto coughed a bit before looking at them both, "Whoa time the fuck out, what's going on here?"**

 **"Naruto, take the Master and stand back. My sister is after me."**

"Sister?!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **I hope you like the small drama I made with Sakura. Please no flames for what I did, as well as no praise for it too from Sakura-bashers. I did it as a developmental process in changing and strengthening her personality.**

 **I will be strengthening her mentality as the stories come and go, same with the others.**

 **Only bashing in this story are those in the stories not belonging to me.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be a break from "Father and Son" with a one-shot. By request, it will be " The life and times of Hatake Kakashi, nukenin". I read it, but am sad to say, I didn't like it as much as you guys. There wasn't much action to immediately catch my attention. I'm still posting it and doing the reactions, don't get me wrong.**

 **Also, if there is a One-Shot you guys like, or did, and want me to post it, send me the link, or names through PM. Just make sure its not YAOI or YURI. And PLEASE try and not make them all lemons. FLUFF and lovey dovey is fine, but I don't want to make this fic all lemons and sex. It can be any characters as I was asked to do more than just Naruto Uzumaki-centric.**

 **So see ya'll next time!**


	11. One-Shot World 1: House of Cards prt1

**Disclaimer: Own nothing...SO WHY DO I KEEP PUTTING THIS?!**

 **Okay, slight change of plan. Given that "The Night the House of Cards was Built" by drakensis is only two chapters, and was stopped being written, it can be considered a One-Shot. So I decided to post that as one. And given that I was asked by many to do it, I will answer your wishes.**

 **All credit goes to drakensis for allowing me to use his story.**

* * *

 **One-Shot World 1: The Night the House of Cards was Built, Prt 1**

* * *

"Alright then, let's continue." Shin said, knowing the group was anxious to know more about the deal between Hilda and her newly discovered sister.

However, before he could start the scene...

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

Blinking, Shin excused himself before reaching into his coat. He took out a cellphone (not that the shinobi knew what it was) and turning around, his back facing them, answered it. "'Ello?"

. . . .

"Uh huh…"

. . . .

"Alright...you serious?... alright, fine." He said, nodding with a sigh. "Be right there." He said before hanging up. He turned to the confused shinobi. "Sorry guys, some unexpected event happened that needs my attention, so I'm afraid we will need to take a pause from the worlds."

"Eeh?!" The group gasped and wined. They then began to protest loudly, not liking the news. Shin placed his hands up.

"Calm down, calm down." He said, and after a minute of shouts and grumbles, they group quieted down. "Relax, we're not stopping. Lord knows how many worlds I still have to show you. I just need to go handle something really quick." Stepping forward, he grabbed the control sphere from Ino, who was holding it. "In the meantime, while I am away, I will leave you with a _One-Shot World_."

"One-Shot World?" Tenten asked.

Shin nodded. "One-Shots are events that, unlike the way we have seen the other worlds, focuses on only one setting."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Well, think of it as a book as an example. Instead of going through a whole multi chapter, one-shots merely shows a small branch of a single event that is not relative to an extended length or important to the whole storyline. For example, say a one-shot of Kakashi looking for a sold out Icha Icha."

"NOOO!" Kakashi shouted in horror. He was silenced by a pan to the face, knocking him out.

Dusting his hands, Shin continued. "Anyway, instead of a whole adventure, it merely shows a short progress of his adventure. You guys get it?"

The group nodded slowly. They believed they understood.

Shin nodded. "Good. Then I knew the perfect little world to keep you busy until I get back." Placing a hand on the orb, it glowed brightly. Once the glowing stopped, the area began to change. Waving at the group, Shin vanished.

Raising a brow, everyone looked at the scene. Immediately, they saw two certain familiar women.

 **"Come on, Kurenai! Don't be such a stick in the mud!"**

Kurenai sighed at seeing that, like usual, Anko bugged her. Said snake jonin just grinned widely, glad to _finally_ see her alternate counterpart!

 **The crimson-eyed (and named) chunin sighed in exasperation. "Anko, I have no intention of losing my shirt on one of your stupid get rich schemes. Again."**

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched. Of course it would be about one of Anko's harebrained schemes. Last time she allowed herself to do one, she ended up exposing her bra-clad chest to a group of men! She never forgave Anko for that. Her twitching increased at hearing Anko's chuckling.

 **"What are you whining about, Kurenai? Losing your shirt right then got Asuma to look at you, didn't it?" pointed out Anko with a smirk. "Well, bits of you, anyway."**

Asuma blushed at that, getting a slight elbow nudge from Kakashi. "Looks like the other you is quite lucky. Or is it that it had already happened here..." He hinted, making the smoking jonin blush a bit more.

Hearing that, Kurenai gave the two men an ice cold artic glare, making them pale. "Did you say something?" She asked with a _false_ kind tone.

The two quickly shook their heads. "No ma'am!"

 **"Bits that I didn't want anyone to see quite that early in a relationship," Kurenai shot back.**

 **Anko shrugged. "Now you see, that's why he dumped you."**

 **"He didn't dump me! We're just, backing off for a while, to sort out our feelings for each other," Kurenai defended herself weakly.**

Ino raised a brow, before turning to the senseis of Eight and Ten. She had seen the two by accident on a date before – even though they denied it was a date – and knew that something was going on with them. She was the Queen of Gossip! Nothing gets by here! "Is that true with you guys?"

Kurenai huffed and looked away, crossing her arms, while Asuma chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well...sorta. We're...taking a bit of time off...for a while."

Anko laughed. "I don't think 3 months is 'a bit'!" She mocked, getting a small glare from Asuma.

Kurenai scoffed. Truth was, she had gotten tired of Asuma _always_ smoking when with her, and told him flat out, that if he didn't stop smoking in her space, she would dump him.

So far, given the fact that they still haven't gotten back together, it just proved what Asuma loved more than her.

 **"De Nile ain't just the river in River Country, you know," Anko said. "Besides, you know he'll never choose you over his cigarettes."**

Kurenai scoffed loud, getting looks from the others. Asuma sighed at the head shake Anko sent him.

 **Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah. So I basically got nothing out of that and you want me to go along with another of your schemes? I'm not the one in denial, Anko. Have any of your plans ever worked out like they were supposed to?"**

Anko raised a finger to speak, but Kurenai cut her off before she could. "Not Anko, they never did." She said, making the snake kunoichi pout.

 **"They usually work out though, in the end, right?" Anko protested. "Look, just hear me out, okay. This is different."**

 **"If it involves selling snake oil medicines again, using me as a test subject, then you can go right to -"**

 **"No, no - different! Something we haven't tried before," said Anko, grinning somewhat manically at the memory of that particular scheme. Sure, no one had been buying, but she'd got to rub all sorts of creams onto Kurenai, which was a win in her book.**

Kurenai blushed at the looks she was getting. They were no doubt questioning her relationship with Anko. Yes, there were... _times_ that would make some believe she was either a lesbian or bisexual. But she was straight!

...

 _Technically_. Truth was, given that there were barely, to no, men that could be respected to form a relationship with, were immense perverts (Kakashi), or just down right weird (Gai), she would _allow_ herself to... _experiment_ with the only one she trusted to... _calm_ her sexual frustration. But that was it! It wasn't as if she was _attracted_ to Anko! It was just a "you scratch my back; I scratch yours" kind of thing! Nothing more!

 **"Look, you know how good I am at poker, right?"**

 **"I know how good you are at poking at me all the time," Kurenai groused.**

 **"No, well, yes, but that's not what I mean. The card game - remember how I used to scam the other kids at the Academy out of their lunch money?"**

 **"You'd lose your stake, wager your shirt and then win the money back when they were distracted staring at you." Kurenai replied. "If you want the money that bad, why don't you just get a job as a stripper?"**

Anko scoffed, crossing her arms. "Please, Nai-chan! Like I'm that desperate!" She was _offended_ her friend would think she would resort to such levels. Offended!

 **"Meanie. Look, there's a high stakes poker game once a week down at the barbeque place, hosted by the Akimichi clan. Half the Council attend and so does the Hokage. There's a minimum stake of a million ryou -"**

 **"A million!" Kurenai exclaimed. "You're nuts. I don't have a million ryou and if I did then I'd not wager it on your poker skills, Anko!"**

 **"Look, you've got two hundred thousand off that last mission, right?" Anko said. "Plus the two-fifty you set aside for a rainy day. And I've got five-fifty thousand I haven't managed to squander yet. That's a million. We go in, stake that. If it all goes wrong then I bet my coat, take the next pot for all I can while they're drooling and we quit."**

"Anko, that plan is doomed to fail." Kurenai deadpanned.

Anko grinned widely. "Trust me, Nai-chan! The plan is full proof! You know how man are!" She crossed her arms under her best, pushing her bust up. "One peak at these babies, and their down for the count!" She said.

Meanwhile, the genin boys were blushing uncomfortably, the kunoichi glared at her in jealousy, and Iruka and Shizune covered the eyes of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. The talk and action of Anko were making them uncomfortably. Even the stoic Neji and Shino were a bit red on the cheeks.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Kurenai face-palmed with a groan. She hoped her other wouldn't go with such a terrible plan.

 **"Give me one reason that I should go along with a crazy plan like that," Kurenai said. "Preferably a reason that won't leave us in the bad books of the wives of all the Clan Heads once they find out."**

 **Anko raised one eyebrow and then moved closer to whisper into Kurenai's ear. The chunin froze. After a moment, a trail of blood began to leak from one nostril.**

Kurenai's brow twitched madly as Anko laughed victorious.

 **"Heh," Anko said smugly. "Let's go get our stake out of the bank, Kurenai!" she declaimed and set off, towing the still glaze-eyed Kurenai behind her.**

Naruto groaned, already growing bored of the scene. It was just women talking boring stuff! Where was the action?! Where was his other being a hero?! Shin called this the _Naruto-verse_ for a reason! Keyword being _NARUTO_!

He needed some ramen.

As if by command, a bowl of ramen appeared in his lap, making him jump. Shin had forgotten to tell them that the room would summon food or drinks, or any other necessities at their need.

Looking around in caution, wondering if this was a prank from Shin – no one pranks the **_King of Pranks!_** – and seeing nothing, he shrugged, gave a cheer, and dug in. In his mind, a newly discovered _Chibi Naruto_ cheered as he was surrounded by hundreds of ramen bowl.

Seeing this – as it was _in_ Naruto's mindscape – Kyuubi sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Several hours later, Uzumaki Naruto was on the run.**

"Yeah! Here I come!" Naruto cheered, making some groan. Seriously, were they _always_ going to be seeing Naruto when they go to a world?

 _("Yes...yes they will." Shin said to the audience with a grin, using his power to break the Fourth Wall.)_

 **Not that this was anything new. Despite only being six years old, Naruto had managed to take up a position right at the top of Nara Shikaku's 'Troublesome People List' (although in all candor, Naruto wouldn't have managed to hang onto the position if Shikaku's wife Yoshino had gotten pregnant again and his position looked pretty shaky every month or so) for his pranking efforts.**

Naruto chuckled while Shikamaru groaned, recalling how troublesome Naruto was in their childhood...and still was.

 **Less than two years after learning to walk, Naruto had learnt to run away from the agents of the Military Police with some degree of success, perhaps motivated by the fact that they wound up hunting him down every week or so in response to one outrageous prank or another.**

 **In this particular case, the Military Police were hunting him down in civilian garb because their uniforms were... unavailable... as a result of today's prank. They could have worn them, admittedly, but the uniforms were still damp and had a distinctive aroma. They could only guess how much water the brat had had to drink in order to produce that much urine.**

Naruto now laughed harder, while Sasuke glared at him. He remembered the wild goose chases Naruto gave the Police Force – the force led by his _father_. His father would always complain about his dobe of a teammates pranks.

His mother on the other hand, would just laugh. He would sometimes hear her mutter something like "Just like his mother."

He blinked, now realizing that his mother, might have actually have _known_ Naruto's mother. He would need to see if she had anything that would led to the woman's identity.

 **Unfortunately for Naruto, the crowds along Konoha's shopping district were beginning to die away at this late hour and three of the Military Police had managed to spot him.**

 **"There he is!" "What... there! Get him!" "I swear I'm gonna kill the brat this time!" the three shinobi yelled as they barreled down the street, forgoing stealth in favor of righteous indignation. It was going to take them hours to get their uniforms clean and years to live down the rumors about the event. For some reason, lesser clans (like the Hyuuga) seemed to take a petty pleasure in every opportunity they got to insert verbal daggers into the back of the mighty Uchiha clan.**

 **"Ohshit!" Naruto concluded and ran away as fast as he could.**

"Ow!" Naruto shouted as he got a slap to the head by Shizune.

"You shouldn't be using such language at such a young age, Naruto!" The nurse scolded. Naruto grumbled. It wasn't his fault! He just learned from living in the streets!

 **Unfortunately, being less than three feet tall at the moment, his legs weren't really up to all that much speed. With only a few yards to spare, Naruto rounded a corner and spotted an open doorway with two women going through it. A fraction of a second after his pursuers rounded the corner, Naruto darted between the two women just as they walked in.**

 **"Where do you think you're going?" asked the ANBU at the door when the three Uchiha police officers tried to follow.**

 **"Look, we're chasing the -"**

 **"Nope, private Council meeting," the ANBU cut them off, not even looking up.**

 **"We're with the Military Police!" protested the second Uchiha.**

 **"Huh, so why no uniforms?" asked the ANBU.**

 **The three Uchiha exchanged glances. Uchiha Fugaku would not be happy if they advertised exactly how the Kyuubi-brat had pranked them this time. "Look -"**

 **"Denied."**

 **"Uchiha Fugaku is in there, he's our clan head. We just need to tell him -"**

 **"Unless it's about an imminent invasion by at least a hundred S-class nin, forget it." the ANBU said. "Private meeting. If you were really with the Military Police, you'd know that. Now go away or I'll hand you over to Ibiki to find out why you really want to sneak into a private Council Meeting."**

Naruto grinned widely like a fox. Once again, the prankster king makes his escape!

* * *

 **The Hokage turned around to examine the small child hiding behind his robes. It was kind of tricky because Naruto kept moving around with him, staying 'behind' the Hokage regardless of whether or not he was visible from the door or not. Of course, given that the door was closed, that wasn't much of a problem for Naruto's stealth but after three complete spins, the old man was getting dizzy.**

 **"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" he asked.**

 **"Er..." Naruto stalled. Somehow the Hokage didn't always appreciate the essential humor and/or justice of Naruto's pranks... and there were a crowd of other old men, several of whom he recognized as sourpusses and meanies, that never appreciated the artistry of a good prank. "Following you!" he said brightly. "What are you doing here?"**

 **Sarutobi sighed inwardly. "It's a little late, Naruto. Shouldn't you go home before the caretakers at the orphanage start to worry about you?"**

 **Naruto blinked. "Oh, they never worry about me, Ji-Ji! But what are you doing here?"**

 **"Yo, Hokage-sama!" called Anko from the table. "Are you gonna talk to your mascot all day or can we start the game?"**

 **"It's a game!" Naruto shouted in amazement. "Ji-Ji, I never knew you could play games too! You always said you were too busy!" Before anyone thought to stop him, he darted over to the table and stood on a chair to look at the table. It was a large dining table usually used for the restaurant customers who came in large parties, but bought by Akimichi Chouza's grandfather specifically for the weekly poker games that had been running here for almost as long as Konoha had been a going concern. Legend had it that the Shodaime Hokage had lost the post of Hokage to his brother at the table only to win it back the same night and appoint his brother as his successor the next morning.**

Kakashi looked at Tsunade. "Is that true?"

Tsunade shrugged. "Sorta, my grandfather and granduncle actually had a drinking contest. Neither wanted to be the leader at the time, so they betted that the loser would become Hokage. Grandpa lost by a cup. He named my granduncle his successor as revenge." She revealed, getting sweatdrops from the others.

The first Hokage actually didn't want the job?

 **Naruto stared at the long wooden surface, now covered with green cloth and at the stacks of cards and poker chips heaped up at in front of Chouza. "Wow! What sort of game is it?"**

 **"It's a game for grown-ups, Naruto-kun," the Hokage said, coming up behind him. "And there are some very strict rules on who can play."**

 **"Awww..." Naruto whined. "But it looks like lots of fun, Ji-Ji. What do I have to do to play here?"**

 **"It's the money, brat," Anko told him. "You have to stump up at least million ryou if you're gonna play this game." She pointed at the strongbox that Chouza was placing money inside of, exchanging it for stacks of poker chips to each player as they paid in."**

 **"A million!" Naruto shouted. Then he paused and looked up at the Hokage. "Is that a lot?"**

 **Sarutobi smiled benignly at the boy. He really couldn't imagine how anyone could see Naruto as anything but an innocent child when he was like this. "It really is, Naruto. Maybe one day, when you're older..."**

 **Naruto pouted and rummaged around in his pockets, coming out with a slightly battered child's purse, obvious designed to look like a frog. In this case, a bulgingly rotund frog. Naruto causally opened up the purse and spilled out roll after roll of ryou onto the table. "I got lotsa money in Gama-chan!" he said, hugging the empty purse proudly. "Is that enough?"**

"Eh!"

"How the hell do you have so much money?!" Kiba shouted at Naruto. "You're only six!"

The eating Naruto shrugged through a mouthful of ramen. He never spent any money he had or could get his hands on. Considering he was kicked out of the orphanage and forced to wander the streets, before being given an apartment by the old man, he needed all the money he could get.

 **Kurenai almost choked as she saw how much money the kid was carrying. Sure, it wasn't a million, but how could a six-year old have that much cash on hand? The Hokage reached down and ran his hand across the money, quickly counting it. It must be every single ryou he'd given Naruto over the years for an allowance... hadn't the boy spent anything?**

 **Chouza chuckled suddenly. "What the hell, fellows," he said, nodding to Shikaku and Inoichi. "Why not let him play?"**

 **"You mean it?" Naruto exclaimed. "Really?"**

Jiraiya sighed. _'Those fools.'_ He thought, knowing a certain little _secret_ about Naruto. Something that could make him very _dangerous_.

Unfortunately, the idiots in that dimension won't know about it until it was too late.

 **"Sure..." Chouza grinned, toothily. "It's your money so I guess you can do what you want with it. Just come over here with it and I'll count you out some chips to play with..." He saw Hyuuga Hiashi nod slightly in understanding and Uchiha Fugaku smile thinly as he caught on. He also saw the Hokage's eyes narrow and made a point of counting out Naruto's chips with more care than usual, giving the demon-brat exact value for his money and the Hokage no reason to complain.**

Tsunade and Jiraiya narrowed their eyes in anger, seeing that the bastards would looking to take a _six-year old_ _orphan's_ money!

 _'Those bastards better pray that this event didn't happen for real here, or there will be hell to pay!'_ Tsunade swore.

 **Naruto sat down to the left of the Hokage, which placed him next to Anko as well (Kurenai sitting a little away from the table to show that she was not playing herself), and the old man began to quickly explain the rules of the game to the little boy.**

Ino sighed. "I can't believe _Naruto_ is actually playing poker with the Hokage and clan heads!" She felt sorry for the little, and admittedly _cute_ , Chibi-size A-Naruto. Those guys were going to take everything he had!

* * *

 **The first few hands moved slowly. By mutual consent the pots were small, while they waited for the last few arrivals, which let Naruto get a feel for the rules without losing more than a few chips. The only real surprise was the arrival of Danzo, who wasn't exactly a regular at the game, but he fit in as seamlessly as ever after a couple of skeptical looks at Naruto and Chouza.**

Jiraiya and Tsunade glared at the figure of the damn war hawk. They always hated him, and seeing him so close to A-Naruto put them on edge. They were just glad their sensei was there to keep an eye on him, making sure he didn't do anything tricky to Naruto.

 **The pots began to rise towards their usual level, ten thousand ryou chips moving across the table. The play was fierce today and the Hokage had to look to his own cards, with only occasional attention to Naruto. No one had had any spectacular hands yet, nothing better than a pair or a three winning any hands. There was a moment's excitement when Hiashi and Naruto spent almost a minute staring at each other, gauging their confidence in their hand. Hiashi folded on his pair of threes, which was a pity because Naruto was completely wrong about a five, seven, eight, ten and knave being worth anything when they were mixed hearts and spades. Hiashi made a mental note not to rely on the Gaki's confidence in his cards when he didn't actually know what the cards were worth; and Naruto raked in the biggest pot so far.**

 **It didn't look as if he was doing all that well though, even with that pot he only had about as many chips as he'd started with. Sarutobi gave him a worried look. "Naruto, are you sure that you want to keep playing? After all, you've just had a big win..."**

Iruka raised a brow. He had to admit, A-Naruto was doing better than he had expected, since he was only six.

 **"No way!" Naruto yelled. "I'm gonna win way bigger than that!" he declared, seeing smiles on the faces of the other players and misreading their meanings.**

 **Unknown to anyone, Naruto had been a bit careless with his chips. It wasn't really his fault - he was the smallest person at the table by two clear feet and had much less reach, despite being sat on several cushions. As a result, he'd managed to brush several chips off the table and onto his lap or the floor. If he had stacked those with the rest of his winnings it would be clear that he'd won rather significantly more than he'd lost - enough to be close to the usual minimum stake.**

 **Anko, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. The pile in front of her was barely half the size that it had been at the start of the game and Kurenai was beginning to get twitchy.**

Kurenai groaned. She knew this would happen! That's what she gets by trusting Anko and her crazy schemes!

 **We need a big pot, she thought. Then it's Plan B for the win and get out of here. She looked at her hand for the next game and resisted the urge to grin. Four diamonds looked back at her, starting at the seven and working down to the four. An eight, three or any diamond would make this the best hand that anyone had played tonight.**

Anko grinned, and gave Kurenai a thumbs up. Confident in her counterpart's win. Kurenai, on the other hand, wasn't as confident as her friend.

 **Chouza opened high - he'd been pushing the pots upwards since Danzo arrived - and there were two raises before the betting reached Anko. She raised again, putting around a third of the money remaining in front of the two kunoichi into the pot. Most of the table were still in and Chouza dealt out cards on request as player after player discarded one or more. Anko dropped her fifth card and had to restrain herself from laughing out loud as the Queen of Diamonds fit into her hand. A flush! I got a flush!**

"Aha! Take that you bastard!" Anko cheered.

"That's my dad…" Choji mumbled a reminder, not that Anko heard through her cheering. He got a pat on the should from Shikamaru.

 **Players started to fold, narrowing the field down, but Danzo looked at his cards, having drawn two, and raised. Inoichi called, as did one of the Konoha weapon smiths,**

"Dad?!" Tenten called in shock, getting surprised looks from her teammates.

"Your father?" Lee asked as he looked at the man. They had never seen the bun-haired girl's father before, so this was the first time they had seen him.

"I'm surprised to see him here." Tenten said as she looked at the alternate counterpart of her father playing poker.

 **the Hokage folded and Naruto... squinted at his cards before raising again. Kurenai grit her teeth as Anko pushed the rest of their chips forwards to match the bet. This had better be good, Anko.**

"Like she said, Anko." Kurenai threatened. Anko just waved her off with a grin.

 **"It's so warm in here," Anko said, and stood to remove her coat, hanging it over her chair before sitting again, her upper body covered only in mesh. The temperature certainly seemed to be rising for the men in the room as several faces went noticeably red.**

The genin and Iruka turned red in the face at the seductive sight. The eyes of the academy students were covered once again, much to their protest. Kurenai sighed as she held her head as Kakashi and Asuma couldn't help but stare. Gai, as well as Lee, quickly covered their eyes from the _unyouthful_ sight.

Tsunade sighed at Anko's antics, knowing she shouldn't be surprise that the woman's counterpart would be the same, while Jiraiya was furiously taking notes with a giggle.

 **"Ne, ne," Naruto said cheerfully to her. "Isn't this fun, neechan?" He hadn't drawn anything at all this round.**

Kuranai groaned. Oh, pity the innocence of a child. "Oh yes Naruto, _very fun_." She said sarcastically, getting a chuckled from the whiskered blonde.

 **"Oh yes," Kurenai said tightly. "Fun."**

 **At the end of the round there were only six players left. Chouza drew three and from his frown it was clear that he'd be folding. Only Danzo drew anything out of the other players and he raised again, smirking at Anko. Inoichi folded, followed by the weapon smith. Naruto grinned at Kurenai and called - putting the last of his own chips into the pot.**

 **All eyes went to Anko and the empty space in front of her. Kurenai bit her lip.**

 **"Alright," Anko said breezily. "I'll throw in... me and Kurenai-chan as personal servants to the winner."**

"WHAT?!" Kurenai screamed in shock and anger, glaring at the rapidly sweating and nervous Anko. "ANKOOO!"

 **"Eep," said Kurenai, going white.**

 **Danzo looked at them with what was clearly a leer. "That's... acceptable," he decided. "Uzumaki?"**

 **The Hokage coughed. "I really don't..."**

 **"It's up to those still playing to agree on what's acceptable," Danzo said reprovingly and the Hokage sighed, looking at Naruto.**

 **The boy eyed the two women puzzlingly. "Um... I dunno," he said. "Servants would mean you'd work for me, right?"**

Anko grinned at the genin and winked at him. "That's right, gaki. We would be your _slaves_. Doesn't that sound _wonderful~…"_ She said to the redfaced Naruto.

"Anko!" An equally red, embarrassed – as well as furious – Kurenai shouted.

 **"Between their missions," the Hokage insisted. "Correct, Danzo?"**

 **"Oh, certainly," the old ANBU agreed. Kurenai's fingers closed on Anko's shoulders. You'd really better win, Anko!**

 **"Okay then," Naruto said. "So we're done betting then?"**

 **"I believe so," Danzo said. "I believe that it is you who should begin, Mitarashi. Surely the addition of the two of you must count as a raise."**

 **Anko laid out the cards one at a time. "Flush of diamonds," she said confidently. "Queen high."**

Kurenai crossed her fingers. Come one! Please let A-Anko win!

 **Danzo gave her a long smile that was definitely a leer and started laying down spade after spade. His fifth card... was the king. "Flush of spades," he said. "King high."**

Kureani and Anko stood frozen, white as statues.

. . . .

"Anko!" Kurenai screamed in anger and made to jump at the trench coat wearing jonin, but was held back by Asuma and Kakashi.

"ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry!" Anko said, bowing repeatedly to her angry friend. She couldn't believe her other lost! And now they could be servants to... _Danzo!_

 **Kurenai's hands began to move towards Anko's neck in a strangling motion. "Now, now, Yuuhi-chan," Danzo smirked. "No damaging the merchandise."**

 **Naruto turned to the Hokage, "Ji-Ji, how does a pair of threes count against that?"**

 **"It doesn't beat it," Sarutobi said sadly, watching two young Kunoichi and his successor's legacy getting cleaned out was a painful thing.**

 **"What if I've got two pairs of threes?" Naruto asked.**

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Slowly, Anko and Kurenai looked at the scene, staring at the small Naruto.

What did he just say?

Tsunade and the other older shinobi were also in shock. With the genin confused, not understanding the game of poker at their age.

Jiraiya sighed. The thing about Naruto, something he had found out during their trip to find Tsunade, was that the brat had _Kami-blessed_ luck. One time, as they passed a town hosting a festival, the gaki had completely won every game, on the first try!

He called it, Naruto's "Anti-Tsunade Luck!" He was the complete opposite of Tsunade when it came to gambling events! Oh, he couldn't wait until he took the brat to a casino!

He just had to make sure Tsunade didn't find out. No telling what horrors she would put Naruto through if she found out.

 **The room went dead silent as Naruto turned his cards over for all to see.**

 **Four threes looked back at the assembled players and Danzo's hands began to visibly shake before he took a hold of himself.**

Naruto raised a brow. "Was that good?" He asked, having never played poker.

Jiraiya was laughing hard. "Damn right it was good, gaki!" He said, laughing not only at Chibi A-Naruto's move at beating Danzo, but also at the looks on Kurenai and Anko's faces.

 **"Well, congratulations, young man," he said somewhat grudgingly. "It would seem that you have a pair of matched pet kunoichi."**

 **"Pets!?" Anko snapped. "That's not what I said!"**

 **"'Servants', was the term," the Hokage agreed. "Although without specifying any other terms... for as long as Naruto wants you I suppose."**

 **"Don't worry, neechan," Naruto reassured the trembling Kurenai. "I'll look after you."**

Anko chuckled sheepishly at the look on Kurenai's face. "At least they... um, _belong_ to the gaki, instead of Danzo." She reassured.

Kurenai tsked. While yes, their counterparts wouldn't be long to that old mummy Danzo, it didn't make her any happier at the fact that they _belonged to someone and were their servants!_

Naruto was not sure on what was going on here. Or why Kyuubi was laughing as he heard the roaring laughter of the usually silent or cursing beast. All he understood was that his mini-me had gotten himself servants. Not that he understood _why_ he would need servants. Though he supposed at given his counterpart's age, having someone to take care of him would be alright. It actually made him a bit jealous, not having someone like that when he was young, but pushed those feeling aside.

He gave a startled shout, when Anko suddenly appeared next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. He blushed as she pushed his head to her chest. The blush grew as he felt her soft and plush chest through her trench coat – not that it covered much of the area – and fishnet.

Anko grinned dangerously as she neared the blonde's ear. _"I hope you will take good care of us,_ _mas_ __ _teeeer_ __ _..."_ She breathed lowly to his hear, making his whole face burn red. Luckily, she was saved as Anko was pulled off him by a red Kurenai, who found the whole situation completely embarrassing.

" _Enough_ , Anko." She threatened.

 **Anko shrugged, causing almost two dozen eyes to track the resulting jiggle. "Fine, whatever, we're his slaves... I'll go pick up some chains and collars for us to wear later..." The Hokage collapsed to the floor, his nose practically exploding with an S-rank nosebleed.**

"Anko!"

Said woman just had to have the last laugh.

"Lucky brat." Kakashi and Asuma grumbled.

The genin were completely red at the insane events happening here. Naruto looked ready to pass out from the invading perverted ideas his Jiraiya semi-corrupted mind was coming up with.

Hinata was already passed out.

Kyuubi was busting a chakra gut, enjoying its container's torment. It was liking this whole seeing into other worlds thing. Best entertainment it has had in a long while.

Jiraiya was struggling between crying in pride at his student, or cursing his luck.

Tsunade looked ready to kill someone.

Sasuke was sighing and massaging away the headache he was getting.

Sakura was still silent from what happened last chapter.

 **"Anko! You will not!" Kurenai yelped, grabbing her friend by the front of her, well, fishnets. Anko fought back and the two squabbling kunoichi disappeared below the edge of the table with Naruto cheering on both sides of the cat fight. There were more casualties amongst the players until Chouza proposed a short break from play to get some drinks and let tempers cool. With all the commotion, it was little wonder that the Hokage was too distracted to see the Ino-Shiko-Cho trio engaged in a whispered conversation.**

 **"I trust that the two of you have settled your differences?" Danzo asked mildly, as the players took their seats.**

 **"Yeah," Anko drawled, putting a handful of chips onto the table. "No slave gear, just 'appropriate dress for servants who expect to be seen in public', okay, Kurenai-chan?"**

 **"Uh, right," Kurenai said. "Where did you get those chips from, Anko?"**

 **"They were on the floor. Guess I must have dropped them when I took my coat off."**

 **Naruto blinked. "Oh, you dropped some too, Anko-neechan? I found all these under my chair," he said, point at his own heap of chips. There was a choked exclamation from Inuzuka Tsume at the sight of the stack, which was clearly the largest at the table.**

Tsunade looked like she was about to choke.

 **"Wait," Inoichi interrupted. "Anko, you can't keep playing now."**

 **Anko stared at him. "What the &$(#$ you talking about, you turd! We're not broke yet!"**

 **Danzo cleared his throat. "Inoichi is right - house rules say that only one member of any clan can play at a given time, to prevent abuse of authority. Obvious military ranks don't count for that otherwise the Hokage could bet any of us, or Fugaku could use Tsume -" He was cut off by a bark from beneath the table and Tsume had to restrain Kuromaru from taking a chunk out of the aged ANBU for even suggesting the possibility.**

 **"But you're the Dem-" Chouza saw the look in the Hokage's eye and edited his words hastily. "Eh, now that you are the Gaki's toys, for you to play could give him an advantage since you're honour bound to do whatever he tells you."**

"Son of a bitch!" Anko cursed. That was completely unfair!

"Anko!" Both Tsunade and Kurenai scolded her. Anko grumbled as she sat beside Naruto on the couch.

Choji frowned, haven caught the almost slip his father said. Did his father see Naruto as a demon? No, it couldn't be! Right?

 **"That's bull &()&...!" Anko exclaimed hotly, standing to bring her fists down on the table. "You think..."**

 **Sarutobi coughed. "Anko, please. They do have a point and those really are the house rules. Perhaps the two of you would like to take seats behind Naruto-kun. And could one of you get him a glass of milk to drink? Don't look at me like that, Naruto, you're too young for anything alcoholic."**

"I'm not a kid, old man." Naruto grumbled instinctively, having heard that saying too many times before from the late Hokage.

"You are in that world, Naruto." Shizune reminded.

"Oh, yeah."

 **"Jeez, didn't think I'd be giving milk to a brat anytime," Anko muttered, standing to go over to the kitchen in search of milk for her new master.**

Anko grinned at that brat. "'Master', huh? I bet you just _love_ that, don't you gaki? Having two sexy and older women at your beck and call." She teased, making Naruto blush hard. Kurenai sighed as she covered her face in embarrassment.

 **"Of course," Danzo said smoothly. "That raises the question of whether it would be possible for us to win back Kurenai and Anko's freedom." If his expression when he looked at Kurenai was supposed to be charming then it failed, since Naruto was pretty much the only one who didn't recognise it as a leer - and he might have if he hadn't been wondering why the funny bandaged man thought that he'd bet away his new Neechans.**

Kurenai shivered in disgust at the look. She never would have thought to see such a look on the usually cold and stoic elder. It was just **_wrong_**! Worse than seeing Gai in a speedo! _(That was one event she would_ _ **forever**_ _wish to get rid off…)_

 **"Freedom?" Kurenai snorted. "I'm sure that that's what you were thinking of. Look all you want, but all you'll see is this," she finished, standing and heading for the kitchen to find out what was keeping Anko and the milk for 'Naruto-sama'. The chuunin made a point of rolling her hips as she walked, to remind Danzo of what he'd failed to get, a motion that all the men at the table watched with interest and in some cases with frustration.**

Asuma whistled. "Damn Kurenai, that was both cold, and such a tease." He said.

Kurenai just huffed. Like she would allow herself to be under the collar of one of those perverted pigs. Sure she had served the Sandaime Hokage, but she wouldn't become a slut even if commanded. She was just glad seduction and assassination missions were left for the female ANBU.

 _'At least my other self is only the servant of Naruto, and he's a kid. So I don't have anything to worry about happening. Like he said, I'll just be his 'neechan'.'_

 **"I - um - think that Anko and Kurenai's - hm - situation with regard to Naruto is - ah - a personal one," the Hokage managed.**

 **"Perhaps more like a clan one," Hiashi suggested, sipping at a cup of rice wine. "Since he is technically the head of the Uzumaki clan?"**

Naruto blinked in surprise at that. "I am? There's an Uzumaki Clan!" He said in shock, while Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi looked worried. Sure Naruto now knew the identity, sorta, of his mother. They didn't know if they should reveal the secret of his destroyed clan.

 **"Yes... yes, that seems reasonable, Hiashi," the Hokage mumbled.**

* * *

 **"Hey, Kurenai... you're not mad are you?" Anko asked, with a laugh.**

Kurenai's brow looked ready to fly off with how fast it was twitching. "Mad? Oh no, Anko. I'M WAY PAST MAD! AND NO DOUBT MY COUNTERPART IS TOO!"

"I said I was sorry!

 **"Mad?" her friend asked sarcastically. "Now why would I be mad at you? You only sold us into SLAVERY!"**

 **"Yeah, well," Anko shrugged. "At least it's just the Gaki. How much trouble will he be - he's only six or something. Not like that old fossil, Danzo. Or Chouza, that guy was definitely giving us the eye - looked like he wanted to eat us up... and you know what they say about the Akimichi..."**

"Hey!" Choji shouted in offense.

Anko chuckled. "Sorry kid. But you've got to admit that the look your old man had, was kinda creepy."

Choji was silent.

 **Kurenai snorted and opened the milk to pour into the glass that she'd found. "Anko, that cannibalism rumour is just that... a rumour! But I guess you're right. Short of Hokage-sama the kid's about the best one that could have won us... seems like just another little boy, other than his 'resident'..."**

"See! The gaki's harmless! The worst thing that could happen is we're dragged into doing pranks with him...though that wouldn't be _so_ bad." She said with a wicked grin, making Iruka pale. Naruto pranks he could handle – to an extent – but add in _Anko?..._

No one was safe.

 **"Yeah," Anko shrugged. "Like he's the only one with some damn seal on him? Let's just make sure that he doesn't lose - we could still wind up with one of the old goats if he does."**

Anko frowned, her hand twitching as she stopped herself from reaching up to feel her curse mark. One of the few things she had in common with the gaki, they were both cursed by the seals they bare.

 **"And I suppose that you have a master plan for that?" Kurenai asked. "Ignoring how well the last one wor-EEp! Anko!?" she yelped as Anko's hand cupped one of her buttocks. She whirled and found herself pinned against the refrigerator, the shorter woman pressing against her.**

Kurenai turned red in the face while Anko winked at her, the men flushing completely red. "You want to experience the same treatment, Nai-chan?" She teased, making Kurenai shiver in worry...as well as a bit of _heat_. The latter feeling quickly being squashed down.

 **"Trust in my feminine wiles," Anko chirped, taking the glass from her friend and taking it out of the kitchen for their master.**

* * *

 **Once the two kunoichi were back, Kurenai looked rather shocked by something, even more so than by the outcome of the previous hand, the game resumed. After the excitement of the last hand, play was conservative. Naruto was losing a little more than he won, but the bets were small enough that they didn't cause any serious depletion to the stack of chips in front of him. He was still making mistakes - twice folding despite having what could have been winning hands. Then the Hokage caught a slight nod from Chouza as he checked his newly dealt hand. It was almost certainly not a coincidence that Inoichi, who was opening for this hand, bet high, or that Shikaku not only called, but raised the stakes higher.**

 **Naruto had barely looked at his hand, but when the betting reached him he raised recklessly, pushing almost a million ryou into the pot. Chouza hesitated and checked his hand again. He'd not been winning himself tonight, but the Akimichi steeled himself and pushed half his remaining chips out to continue. Cards were discarded and dealt around to the players. A chill went through the Hokage as Naruto casually threw away four of his cards. Chouza almost choked himself laughing as he dealt the replacements - the boy had raised despite having nothing of worth in his hand? - and stood pat on the three knaves and pair of kings that he had been dealt.**

Tsunade frowned in concern for the A-Naruto. If he wasn't careful, he would be eaten alive by the older men.

Anko and Kurenai also were worried for their counterparts' 'master'.

It made Kurenai shiver at saying that. And not in the good way...but also not in the bad way. Just an uneasy shiver.

 **Inoichi and Shikaku raised again, more conservatively this time. Kuroda (the weapon smith to the Hokage's right) hesitated and then placed the deed for his shop on the table as security for money he didn't have at hand. The Hokage folded and everyone looked at Naruto, who stood up in his chair and leaned forward precariously (only Kurenai's quick grab at the back of his T-shirt preventing the boy from falling face first onto the table as he pushed forwards everything he had in front of him).**

Naruto smiled gently at Kurenai. "Thanks, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai, while still uncomfortable with the whole "being his servant" thing, smiled back at him. "You're welcome, Naruto."

 **"Carefully," the Hokage said warningly. "That's a big bet Naruto."**

Tsunade whistled at the risky move A-Naruto made.

 **It was Chouza's turn to pale. He couldn't match that in cash. He had the winning hand - the odds against anyone beating a full house were long, it was the best hand all night except for Naruto's set of four - but if he couldn't cover the bet then he'd have to fold. Thinking quickly, he reached into his wallet and pulled out the deeds to some food stalls that the Akimichi rented out in the market - all in prime locations. He'd been reviewing them earlier and simply dropped them into his wallet rather than taking them home before the game. "These should make up the difference," he offered, pushing forward the deeds and all his chips.**

Choji paled at what his alternate father had done. Betting the property of the Akimichi Clan?! Was his father insane?!

 **The Hokage got up and checked the deeds before looking at each of the remaining players to check for approval. All of them nodded, Naruto clearly imitating Kuroda's sharp, decisive, nod.**

 **"Full House," Chouza said with relief, turning his cards over. Inoichi and Shikaku discarded their hands calmly, knowing that their teammate would recompense them for pushing up the size of the pot without the cards to support their doing so. "Full House," the Akimichi clan head repeated, looking at the two remaining players.**

 **Naruto grinned. "This beats that," he said proudly, "Right?" He laid down two Queens and a joker, then a pair of threes.**

 _'Please don't let it beat dad's hand! Please!'_ Choji prayed. Unfortunatly for him, his prayers weren't answered.

 **There was a chuckle from Kuroda, a deep belly laugh that did not seem to be at Naruto's expense. "Well played, youngster. It's a winning hand alright... but so is that." And he laid down a pair of threes, a pair of Queens... and a joker.**

 **"Exactly equal hands," Fugaku whispered. "I've never seen it happen. Never."**

 **"The brat loses," Chouza snapped. "Look at the suites... if the cards are the same value then the suites decide!"**

 **"Don't split hairs," Kuroda snorted. "Call it even," he said to Naruto and reached out to divide the pot, leaving himself with the deed to his own shop and half the chips, pushing Chouza's deeds and the rest of the chips over to Naruto.**

Choji looked ready to turn to stone and crumble with how pale he was. Shikamaru felt the need to remind him that this was not happening to his for real, and it was only at another dimension, but settled for patting him comfortably on the shoulder.

Tenten sighed in relief that her father didn't lose the shop.

 **The Hokage smiled. Naruto had won more than money and property this round - he'd won someone's recognition as a fellow human being. But the game could go on for a long time and the stakes kept getting higher and higher...**

Tenten smiled a bit, glad her father (like her own father there) didn't see Naruto as a demon. A few times, she had heard her father comment positively on the blonde, at times laughing hard at the pranks he did.

She glanced at the blonde. She had sorta thought of him as a weakling, especially when he was put against Neji in the Chunnin Exam, betting against him. But after his win, her thoughts on him had changed.

* * *

 **"Huh, what are these?" Naruto asked as he looked at the rolled up deeds.**

 **"Title to properties," Kurenai explained. "Whoever owns these papers owns the building or land that they describe. So that means that as long as you have them, you own..." she frowned as she leafed through the documents. "Seventeen spaces in Konoha market. Whoever runs the stalls in those spaces has to pay you for permission to have their stall there."**

Naruto's eyes widened at that. That would mean that he (or at least his other self) owned a good percentage of the food markets, or at least he believed so. Meaning, that he would be the boss of the people who work there. And as such, they couldn't throw his younger alternate self out of the store like they had done him. He smiled faintly, glad that his other self would be able to have a good childhood. Unlike him.

 **Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow! Could I give one to old man Teuchi? He's always saying he wished he could move Ichiraku's to the market and sell ramen to the people there! He'd be so happy if he could do that!"**

Naruto was practically salivating at the thought of more Ichiraku stands around the village. He could have ramen wherever he went in the village!

 **Kurenai shrugged. "Maybe. It depends on the exact agreement that you have with the stalls that are there."**

 **"Sort it out later, kid," Kuroda advised. "We're here to play cards - hell, you might not still have the stalls when the sun comes up, so why worry!"**

 **"Right!" Naruto declared loudly. "Deal me some cards then!" he told Chouza who glared and passed the cards to the civilian sitting to his left.**

 **"I'm sitting this hand out," the big jounin said, standing up. "Got to go get some more money to keep playing with." Shikaku and Inoichi both stood, indicating that they were in the same position, and left the table with their teammate.**

Tsunade sighed, those idiots were going to be wasting their money away.

Next to her, Shizune seemed to know what she was thinking, and gave her a deadpanned look. Given her track record and the piles of debts she had when they traveled around, Tsunade was one to talk about wasting money.

 **The cards were dealt and Naruto held up his hand for examination, incidentally letting Kurenai and Anko get a look at them. As trained kunoichi the pair were too wily to let dismay cross their faces when they saw that Naruto didn't have anything at all to play with.**

 **Sarutobi coughed as the betting reached him. "I don't think I want to run out of beer money," he said, eyeing his own modest heap of chips. "So how much would you say that permission for a child to enter the Academy a year early was worth?"**

 **Fugaku eyed him warily. "I thought you didn't want any more prodigies appearing like Itachi did?" he asked sarcastically.**

 **"So he can go as screwy as Maito or that Hatake boy?" Tsume snorted.**

 **"The Yondaime didn't approve of children as young as three or four being entered," Sarutobi said firmly. "Having seen the effect on one of his own students. However, I'll stretch the point by a year, if anyone wins this slip off me," he said, jotting down a promise to that effect on a slip of paper.**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi frowned, more so the latter. The idea of another shinobi graduating at such a young age, they had hoped it would never happen again.

 **"Write another and put the two of them in the pot for your call," Kuroda suggested. "I think there are quite a few kids out there who could benefit from starting a little early."**

 **"Not all of us give out kunai as toys," grunted Tsume but she made no further protest as the two slips were pushed forwards and into the pot. Naruto absently put his own chips in without raising and discarded two cards at random. He didn't get anything better though and folded rather than keep betting. Tsume ended up winning and looked at the papers irritably. "What the hell am I going to do with these?" she muttered.**

 **"You could give them to me!" Naruto chirped.**

 **"Hell no, kid," Tsume snorted. "You want them, you gotta win them."**

Naruto snapped his fingers. Drat!

 **Anko gave the boy a worried look as Inoichi and Shikaku came back to the table. If his luck was running out then she'd be back in hot water (not that she'd never been there before) and taking Kurenai with her (more of a concern). Somehow she didn't have much faith that he'd quit wagering just because he wasn't doing so well.**

Naruto smirked at Anko. "Don't count me out yet, Snake Lady! If there is one thing all Naruto Uzumakis no doubt have in common, it's that we don't quit!" He declared.

Anko looked at him in surprise at the bold statement, before smiling faintly at him, nodding in agreement. The kid had balls.

 **"We've put some property up against an advance from the bank," Inoichi announced, stacking chips in front of himself. "We'll buy them back with the chips before we cash up whatever's left, alright? Chouza's put our names and the value in chips down."**

 **"No problem," Kuroda grunted. "I'll go bank this then," he added, holding up his shop's deed.**

 **"I think I'd better get out of the game," the Hokage admitted. "The luck's just against me tonight. I'll mind the bank for Chouza, so he can concentrate on his game."**

 **As the Hokage walked past them, Kurenai moved aside to give him space, brushing up against Anko, who moved in closer and began to whisper a plan to keep Naruto from running through all his chips if he went onto a losing streak. Then she saw the fascinated gaze of some of the male players and instead simply whispered: "Play along with this," before beginning to nuzzle Kurenai's ear.**

 **"An-kooo!" Kurenai tried to protested, her yelp turning into a soft moan.**

Kurenai once more turned completely red, while Anko smiled like the devil. Naruto blushed hard as well, along with the genin. It was at this point, Iruka and Shizune had to put the academy students to sleep with genjutsu to protect their minds. The male jonin fidgeted in discomfort, feeling their pants tighten.

And Jiraiya...unfortunately for him, he could not handle such a sexy sight as he thought, and was blasted away with a powerful nosebleed, going unconscious before he could even hit the ground.

It's been a _long_ time since he's seen some _girl-on-girl_ action, and his poor old resistance couldn't take it.

 **"Are you okay, neechan?" Naruto asked, half-turning.**

 **"W-we're fine," Kurenai managed, snaking one arm around Anko's hips to hold her close. "You enjoy the game."**

 **"Right!" Naruto agreed, plumping himself down on the cushions. "I'm gonna win EVERYTHING!"**

Anko laughed in amusement. "Oh the sweat innocence of the young." She said, before grinning wickedly, and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace, pushing his face into her chest. "I will _enjoy_ tainting that." She whispered to the struggling Naruto, making his head feel dizzy.

 **Normally, that statement would have elicited derision from the other players, but most of the men were too busy 'adjusting' their pants, to comment. Needless to say, they were having difficulty focusing on the game and the next hand - in which Tsume bet one of the slips - went to the Hokage's old teammate Koharu, who looked at it, shook her head and dropped it into her winnings so far.**

 **"I'm gonna win the next one!" Naruto declared confidently and beckoned for Chouza to deal. The deal was sloppy, perhaps because Anko was nuzzling at the corner of Kurenai's jaw, and Tsume laughed out loud when Danzo dropped his cards face up and clutched at his nose, which was bleeding profusely. The leader of ROOT stalked out of the room, not even bothering to pick up the handful of chips remaining to him. Tsume bet the last permission slip and watched as Naruto managed to win the hand with a pair of tens.**

Kurenai looked ready to faint like her student always does, steam practically coming out of her ear. Naruto had his legs crossed in discomfort. Kiba was knocked out, lying next to Hinata. Shino was still like a statue, making one think he was doing well against such a sight – in truth, he was unconscious sitting up. Ino was opening and closing her mouth, but no words would come up. Shikamaru was resting his face on his falm in a hard face palm, the situation more troublesome than he could handle. Choji was frozen, his whole face red. Neji tried to be stroic, along with Sasuke. Though the bleeding noses ruined it. Lee was unconscious, his leg twitching. Tenten was the same as Choji.

Sakura was too into her mood to even know what was happening around her. Her mind working out something important.

Tsunade groaned as she pressed her fingers in her forehead, her head pounding hard from the craziness.

The male jonin were dazed, in their own worlds.

 **"I really don't advise you to use that," she said as he clutched the slip of paper gleefully. "Ninja who start early tend to go a bit crazy - I'd never let my kids start the Academy before they were eight."**

 **"I'm a bit crazy already," Naruto pointed out. "One of the ANBU-sans told me so last time they found me putting glue on the doorsteps of the Police building."**

 **"That was you!?" Fugaku demanded, tearing his eyes away from Anko and Kurenai. "What was that in aid of!?"**

 **"Eh," Naruto picked at his nose contemplatively. "Well, the police always chase me when I prank someone, so I thought that if their feet were glued to the ground then they wouldn't be able to."**

Sasuke, snapping out of his perverted daze, glared at Naruto. Not that Naruto saw it, as his face was still stuck in-between Naruto's fleshy orbs.

 **Kurenai whimpered slightly as Anko's hand began to slid up the inside of her skirt. Homura, sitting next to Koharu, fell backwards out of his chair suffering from a nosebleed rivaling even that which the Hokage had suffered previously. "Would you stop that," Koharu asked the two kunoichi irascibly. "It's not that I mind you taking advantage of this bunch of perverted men, but some of them aren't young enough to keep up any more."**

That was it. Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai were propelled back by powerful nosebleeds, along with Iruka. Shizune was knocked out, her whole face red. All the genin still wake, except the still trapped in a breast hold Naruto, Sasuke with a throbbing headache and bleeding nose, the frozen Sakura, and red faced Ino, and Tenten – though the two were barely hanging on – were knocked out.

All that was left were Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (sorta), Ino and Tenten.

"I hate you Anko." Kurenai said through gritted teeth.

"Me too." Tsunade said. Anko just laughed.

 **"Ne ne," Naruto asked. "What do you mean, obaasan? Are my neechan doing something naughty?"**

 **Tsume started snickering out loud, earning glares from almost every man at the table. "Ya know, gaki, you're okay," she said. "Damned if I know how, but looks like you're turning out okay despite everything. Still, maybe you'd better take those girls of ours in hand..."**

 **Naruto looked doubtful. "Uh, how do you mean?" he asked curiously.**

 **"Well, sit on one of them," Tsume suggested with a grin. "That'll split them up and make them concentrate on you not causing trouble."**

 **"I've got to keep them out of trouble?" Naruto asked. "I can't ever keep me out of trouble!"**

 **"Not that you try very hard," Anko muttered.**

Naruto grinned sheepishly, that was so true.

 **The boy turned around and frowned at her. "If I'm gonna be in trouble it might as well be for something I did," he pointed out. Hopping out of his chair, he removed all the cushions. "Sit here, neechan. I gotta be responsible and keep you out of trouble."**

Kurenai and Tsunade laughed at the look of shock on Anko's face, mirrored by her counterpart.

 **The look on Anko's face was priceless and the Hokage would regret for the rest of his life that he couldn't see it as she obeyed and let Kurenai lift Naruto to sit in the chuunin's lap. Judging by the way Tsume fell out of her chair laughing, it must have been priceless. The look on Kuromaru's face when he jumped up, put his front paws on the table and looked over them at Naruto was almost as amusing. The Inuzuka dogs were certainly intelligent but they just didn't think much like humans did. In this case, the large hound certainly found something amusing in the sight of Naruto being tended by two women twice his size and more than thrice his age.**

 **Then Naruto bounced the back of his head off Anko's chest and deemed her to be much more comfortable than the headrest on the chair was. Since the previous flirting had left Anko very, um, sensitive, the expression on her face at the impact was anything like as smug as she usually was.**

Naruto blushed at the scene, before he felt the hold on him tighten. Sweating nervously, against his better judgement, he risked a glance up. He immediately regretted it, as he saw Anko looking down on him with a predatoric look. "Oh my! It looks like my _master_ is already taking charge!" She said, with a fake surprised tone in her voice. She then leaned down, and to Naruto's shock, blew seductively into his ear. _"Are you the same? Na-ru-to~..."_

With a yelp, Naruto used the _Replacement Jutsu_ to substitute himself with a log...where it came from, no one knew. ( ** _AN: All praise the Log!_** ) He put himself on Sasuke's side, moving the Uchiha between him and Anko. Yes, he was using Sasuke as a meat shield, and he had no regrets whatsoever.

 **The next few hands were rather quiet but no one dropped out. There was an electricity to the game and it was clear that sooner or later the stakes would be rising. Several players went over the Chouza and gave him IOUs for more chips, only Aburame Shibi resisting the temptation when he went bust. The hand after Shibi left went down to Koharu and Fugaku, with the former proving to have placed too much faith in two pairs when Fugaku played three queens, taking most of her remaining chips and the permission slip. It looked like Uchiha Sasuke would be starting the Academy a year earlier than anticipated as Fugaku rolled up the slip and put it away.**

Sasuke grinned at that, aiming it tauntingly at Naruto, making him huff.

 **One of the civilians looked at his cards in the next hand and started raising the stakes. It was such an awful bluff that the shinobi were almost embarrassed to take advantage of it. Kuroda and Naruto were the only ones to fold straight away and therefore the only ones not to get burned when the merchant demonstrated that he'd been dealt a straight flush and hadn't been bluffing at all.**

Tsunade laughed at that. Idiots! She knew that would happen...haven falling to that same trick a few times in the past.

 **"You were lucky once, Yasuki," muttered Chouza. "But will you be lucky again?" He dealt the cards out and motioned for the merchant to start the betting this time. He opened high and player after player decided not to risk another big loss betting against him. Hiashi raised the stakes however, rather more than anyone had expected given how conservatively the Hyuuga Clan leader had been playing all night.**

 **"Hiashi, are you feeling alright?" Fugaku asked snarkily. "That's more than you've bet in every hand so far tonight."**

 **"I've got a good feeling about this hand," Hiashi said, staring at Yasuki rather blearily. Inoichi frowned and leant over to count up the empty bottles on the floor next to Hiashi. There were at least three and the rice wine Hiashi favoured was rather potent.**

 **"I'm feeling good too!" Naruto declared on his turn and raised the stakes even higher, causing Kurenai to gulp.**

 **"Yeah," Anko yelled. "Show 'em how it's done, Naruto-sama! You're gonna be rich rich rich!"**

"Yeah!" Anko cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "You can do it, gaki!"

However, Kurenai was not as excited at her friend as she sighed. Their counterparts (more specifically Anko's) were putting too much trust in A-Naruto, who was only six. Yes, he has been doing great so far, but sooner or later, his luck was no doubt bound to run out.

 **By the time that play reached Yasuki again, the merchant was looking nervous. Only Hiashi and Naruto were still in the game - both looking determined and Naruto having already been awfully lucky so far tonight. He shook his head and threw his cards down face up to display a pair of knaves. "Too rich for me," he said.**

 **Hiashi turned his stare on Naruto. "Let's be men about this, Uzumaki," he said, perhaps a little unsteadily. "How much do I have to bet to have you put up everything you have on the table?"**

 **"Hiashi," the Hokage said warningly. "You don't have as many chips left as Naruto, so he's got no reason to do that."**

 **"Fine then," Hiashi said. He pushed forwards every chip he had. "I'll bet you all this and..." he said, waving a finger towards Naruto. "And two Hyuuga maidens to balance out those two commoners you won earlier."**

Tsunade, who had been drinking a bottle of sake she summoned up at this moment, did a spit-take at the news. " _*cough**cough*_ What?!" Was Hiashi so desperate to win, he would put the lives of two maidens on the line?

Naruto raised a brow. "What's a maiden?" He asked. Sasuke facepalmed at his denseness.

Kurenai answered for him. "A maiden is a young, or unmarried woman, Naruto." She explained, narrowing her eyes in anger as she glared at the form of the Hyuuga Clan Head, angry at the fact he was giving the lives of two girls away like nothing.

 **There was a stunned silence and then, before anyone could stop him, Naruto pushed all of his chips forwards as well. "I'm not gonna bet away my neechans," he said strongly and Anko hugged him lightly in relief. "But if you want all this bet then I'm game."**

Naruto nodded. "That's right! I'm not dumb enough to give away my precious people!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the idiot just admitted that he was an idiot.

Anko and Kurenai smiled at Naruto in gratitude, a bit surprised he would consider them precious to him already.

 **"Right then," Hiashi declared, and slapped down his cards. "Two kings!" A moment later, he fell face forward on the table.**

 **"Hot damn!" Inoichi said out loud. "He's put away at least seven bottles. I wouldn't want to be him in the morning."**

Tsunade laughed hard at that. To see the always stoic Hiashi Hyuuga drunk would make her day, week, and even month.

 **"I wouldn't want to be him either," the Hokage said. "That isn't two kings. It isn't even two of a kind. He's got one king and the rest of his hand is nothing. He must have been seeing double. Naruto, if you have anything... anything at all, then you've beaten him."**

 **Naruto shrugged and laid down his cards. Three of spades, five of hearts, seven of diamonds, nine of clubs... and the ace of spades.**

Anko laughed. Looks like the gaki was going to be getting some more girls for himself. Only six, and he would be getting four girls!

If Jiraiya was awake, he would be crying in pride...before cursing Naruto for his luck.

 **There was a single, solitary whistle from the Shiranui clan head, who simply stood and walked away to cash in the chips remaining to him. He'd lost enough already and he'd have a tale to tell his son Genma in the morning about the kid who'd bet a fortune with nothing at all in his hands.**

* * *

 **Fugaku reached over and picked up the half-empty bottle by Hiashi's place, pouring a measure of the wine and taking a sip. "Good stuff," he noted, refilling the cup again. "He'd better have his hangover wear off before he goes home - the Hyuuga Elders are pretty shrill at the best of times they're going to be in a shrieking fury unless Hiashi can win back that promise of two Hyuuga maidens." Somehow, that didn't sound all that sympathetic towards the only clan that rivaled the power of Fugaku's clan.**

 **"Pass the bottle around," Kuroda told him and the Uchiha passed the bottle to Inoichi, who filled his own cup from it before passing it on to the weapon smith.**

 **Two of the civilians picked Hiashi up by shoulders and carried him away from the table. "If you can wake him, there's coffee in the kitchen," Chouza said, not looking up. "And get some water down his throat - I'd not wish facing those whinging old women hung over on the d- on anyone."**

 **Shikaku took the next couple of hands, despite Tsume and Inoichi having decent hands. Then Naruto won another hand, but Shikaku took the next three hands. "Looks like you're on a roll," Inoichi said and cracked open another bottle of wine.**

 **However, the Nara folded quickly on the next hand and the other players followed, leaving only Naruto and Tsume staring at each other over their cards. "I'll raise you -" Tsume began and then paused as Kuromaru bounded half up onto the table and started to yip at her. "You sure?" she asked the ninken and heads turned around the table. What was going on? Had Kuromaru spotted someone cheating or something?**

 **"But..." Another bark from the ninken cut Tsume off. "Are you sure, Kuromaru?" More barking. "You have a feeling?" She looked up and gave Naruto a searching look. "Well, gaki, Kuromaru seems to think you'd give it a good home if you've got the cards to take this hand, so... I'll raise your bet by the pick of the last litter from Kuromaru's mate."**

Just at that moment, Kiba had woken up with a groan...only to gasp at what he heard, and fainted once more, getting sweatdrops from the others.

 **Several jaws dropped. In some ways it was easier to believe that Hiashi would bet away members of his clan than that the Inuzuka would part with one of their precious dogs.**

 **"Of course, if you don't look after the pup," Tsume added, "I'll cut you up and feed you to Kuromaru. Are we clear?"**

Naruto paled and gulped as he looked at the huge ass dog.

 **Naruto blinked. "Um, I guess so. So, are we going to look at cards now?" He turned over his cards, displaying three threes and a joker, setting aside the single knave in his hands. "That's four of a kind, isn't it, neechan?"**

 **"Damn right," Anko agreed. "Whatcha got, Tsume?"**

 **The jounin groaned and threw her cards down. "Full house," she said. "Queens over twos. Fuck this for a game of shinobi. I'm gonna quit for the night. Come by sometime, brat, and we can pick you out a puppy."**

Narrowing her eyes, Tsunade had her mind working overtime. In this world, Naruto, a six-year-old, was going head to head against top clan heads, and actually winning! His luck was absolutely incredible! And if this was just when he was six, imagine what he was older!

. . . .

Naruto shivered, feeling a sense of dread overcome him. Gulping, he shakily looked over his shoulder. He paled when he saw Tsunade looking at him like he was a goose that laid golden eggs. It was like she was a tiger and he was a big juicy rabbit. Gulping, he scooted a bit more over until Sasuke was between him and Anko _and_ Tsunade.

He would sacrifice Sasuke while he made his escape...if he could find a way out of this place.

 **Standing, she walked over to the kitchen and a few minutes later, as Inoichi was busy losing another hand based off overconfidence in a pair of fives, the sound of someone's head being dunked in a bucket of water could be heard.**

 **"Dammit, Inuzuka!" shouted Hiashi from the kitchen and chuckles went around the room.**

 **"I think Hyuuga-sama has awoken," the Hokage observed mildly. There was a muffled groan and more splashing. "And Tsume just told him what he lost on the last hand."**

 **"How can you tell, Ji-Ji?" Naruto asked curiously, raking in the handful of chips in the pot.**

 **"He just tried to drown himself the bucket of water, Naruto-kun," the Hokage explained.**

 **Naruto shook his head. "You can't tell that from here," he said confidently. "I'm going to go see for myself." He hopped down from Anko's lap and grabbed Kurenai's hand. "Come on Neechan. You play for me," he threw back over his shoulder at Anko who had a somewhat manic look in her eyes as she looked at the mountain of chips that was at her disposal.**

Naruto grinned. "This I've got to see!" Standing up, he followed the transparent images of Mini-Naruto and A-Kurenai. Shin had said that other than the people, everything in the area was solid and realistic, so entering another room was possible.

Kurenai sighed at the look on both the Ankos' faces. It was a bad idea leaving Anko with such winnings. She was going to lose them.

Just then, they heard Naruto's voice from the holographic kitchen along with his counterpart. "Damn, is he suicidal?"

 **A minute later, Naruto's voice could be heard in the kitchen. "How can he breathe when his face is covered in water like that?"**

 **"He can't," Kurenai replied. There was a slight cheer from the table that had nothing to do with her words and everything to do with Anko losing another hand.**

"Damn it!" Anko cursed at her luck.

 **"Shouldn't we do something?"**

 **"He's a grown man," Tsume said. "If he wants to kill himself, it's up to him."**

 **There was a loud clatter, a splash and then the sound of Hiashi cursing as Naruto intervened to save the crazy man's life. "Hah, now you don't just owe me two maidens!" Naruto said loudly. "You owe me your life as well!" Pause. "What's a maiden anyway?"**

* * *

Naruto soon returned, chuckling when he saw his little self saving the hardass Hyuuga head's life. Oh how he wished he could hold it over the man's head as blackmail.

They soon continued to watch the poker game. The others were still unconscious, but showing signs of awakening.

 **Naruto was looking a little sleepy, Sarutobi noted, as he and Hiashi left the kitchen, and indeed he yawned widely as he reclaimed his place on Anko's lap. The kunoichi looked nervous but it apparently didn't occur to the boy to see how well (or in this case, how poorly) Anko had played on his behalf.**

Huffing, Anko crossed her arms with a pout.

 **"Perhaps you should call it a night if you're tired, Naruto-kun," the old man suggested. "You've done very well, after all."**

It was then that something occurred to Naruto. "You know, now that I think about it, how long have we've been here?" He asked. Blinking at the good question, the others didn't know how to respond. It felt like hours since they started watching the other realms and didn't have any way to track time.

Shin had said that time was frozen outside, but what about their internal clocks? They didn't even feel tired. They would have to ask him when he got back.

 **"Aw, come on," Chouza said ebulliently. "Hiashi's just back in the game, you've just got to give him a chance to win back all he's lost."**

 **"What does he have left to bet?" Tsume snorted. "He bet everything on his last hand, remember?"**

 **"Not quite everything," Hiashi said, and scribbled a note, passing it to Chouza. "Fair enough?"**

 **The Akimichi read the note with exaggerated care and then put it away in the strong box, presenting Hiashi with several stacks of chips. "Don't spend it all in one place," he chuckled.**

 **"I'll just play one more hand, Ji-Ji," Naruto declared. "I gotta give them a chance... but only one."**

 **The Hokage shrugged and watched impassively as Chouza dealt the cards out. To a trained observer it was clear that quite a few players saw promise in their hands. Fugaku was first to bet, pushing out a hefty number of chips with the trademark Uchiha smirk on his face. Evidently there was going to be a lot of action on this hand.**

 **Round the table the betting went out, nobody folding and most players raising. Given the number of chips that most had left, the pile in the centre soon had more chips than anyone except Naruto. Chouza dealt out more cards to those who wanted them and several of the more sober players shivered as Naruto actually discarded a pair of knaves. Discarded a pair!**

Tsunade grew intrigued at the move.

 **Fugaku raised the stakes and was followed by the merchant to his left. Shikaku shook his head and dropped his hand. Hiashi put in even more of his chips and the game went around again. It was clear that there weren't enough chips for everyone to stay in the game, and the numbers weren't low enough to call a halt. Inoichi eyed his hand. "I'll throw in my Icha Icha collection," he offered, seeing that he didn't have enough chips to keep up. "All the special collectors editions in full colour."**

"Eh!" Ino shouted. Her father actually had those stupid perverted books?! Oh she was going to have a talk with him when she got home!

 **"You must have quite a hand," Kuroda muttered. "Okay then, that's good with me." He examined his own cards and then counted his chips. "I think I'll keep a few chips back for the next time around," he said. "I'll throw in a full field kit of my best kunai, shuriken and senbon though, is that good with you lot?" There were nods around the table and he pushed forwards as many chips as Inoichi had, along with a note confirming the promise of weapons.**

Tenten pursed her lip and nodded. That was a fair deal. At least it wasn't anything to crazy being betted on.

 **Naruto was ginning broadly as he pushed forwards enough chips to stay in, although he didn't raise, which caught the attention of the other players. Naruto had been raising more often than not, so perhaps he wasn't feeling as confident now for some reason?**

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. No, that wasn't it.

 **"Make sure that Naruto doesn't cut himself playing with kunai if he wins them," the Hokage said quietly to Kurenai.**

 **"I'm more worried about Anko playing with them," Kurenai replied under her breath.**

"Hey! We can be trusted with kunai!" Both Naruto and Anko shouted at the same time. The looks the others gave them said just how much they believed that statement.

 **No one wanted any more cards and Fugaku drained the cup of wine by him before he started the next round of betting. "Since we're all being so creative with our bets," he said thickly. "I'll wager my heir Sasuke and Itachi!"**

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted in shock and anger. His father actually wagered him and Itachi?!

 **"I thought that Itachi was the oldest one," a merchant said. "Isn't he the heir?"**

 **"Maybe Itachi's actually a girl," Kuroda said. "I always thought he was a bit too bishonen."**

 **"Wouldn't that make him - her - a trap?" Anko asked slyly. "Maybe Naruto-sama's gonna win another maid."**

Sasuke turned a bit green in the face at the thought of his _dreaded_ brother in a maid's outfit. Oh dear Kami! The horror!

 **"Naw, a trap's the other way round, like if you were secretly a man," Tsume told the younger kunoichi.**

 **Fugaku pounded his fist on the table. "They're my boys!" he said loudly. "Boys, both of 'em!"**

 **"In the- the cla-ssic-hal sensh," Hiashi declared, "Y-you can't bet your sons, cause they're not pro-operty like your wife n' daughters."**

"What?!" This time, Kurenai shouted in rage. She and Tsunade glared at the drunk Hiashi. The bastard was going to bet his own wife and daughters?! They would make him suffer!

The real Hiashi, as they couldn't attack the other world one. So the real would have to be a substitute.

 **"Oh, that is so getting back to your wives," Tsume snorted as she watched the men at the table nod solemnly. Kurenai, Anko and the handful of other players who were of the fairer (and deadlier) sex, were also taking note.**

 **Naruto snuggled back against Anko's chest. "Eh, Neechan? Why're girls property and boys aren't? I never heard anything about that."**

 **"It's a bunch of chauvinistic rubbish," Kurenai said. "They figure that they're big macho men and that women can't get along without them, but it's them who can't cook or clean for themselves."**

 **"Y-you say all that," Hiashi declared. "But how many Hokages were women, eh? Gotcha there, haven't I lil' lady?"**

Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

 **"That's stupid," Naruto proclaimed. "My neechans are much better than this Chavinist guy, they can kick his butt!"**

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, if there's one thing I know, is that female ninjas as just as great and powerful as male one." He said, recalling all the powerful kunoichi he knew. Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Temari, Tenten, Haku (he was 65% sure Haku was female), and that Ice kunoichi his team faced at the mission to the Land of Snow.

The woman smiled at Naruto, Ino and Tenten's cheeks a bit red at him admitting that he thought kunochis were just as strong as male shinobi.

 **"Aw!" Kurenai said, and knelt to hug him, pressing Naruto's head between her breasts and Anko's. Sarutobi felt a sudden urge to sit down, and perhaps to take a cold shower. A freezing cold shower. Before he... There was a spurt of blood from his already injured nostrils and he stretched out on the floor for a little nap.**

Naruto and Kurenai both blushed hard in embarrassment, and looked away from one another. Kurenai blamed the laughing Anko for what her counterpart did.

 **"Alright!" declared Fugaku. "If I can't bet my sons then I'll bet my wife! Is that okay with you, Hiashi?"**

"What?!" once more, Sasuke screamed at the idiotic decision his alternate father did. He then frowned, putting on a sad and pitiful look. _'Father, may you rest in peace. Because there is no doubt mother would rip you to shreds when she finds out.'_ While his mother may be the nicest and kind woman he knew, Sasuke knew that was only when she was happy.

But make her angry... He shivered at the time he had seen her angered.

May kami have pity on his alternate father, because his alternate mother would not.

 **"Oi, Fugaku," Tsume snorted. "You really don't want to do that. Sh-"**

 **"I bloody well do!" Fugaku said angrily, cutting off the rest of Tsume's warning (which was a pity, since the reminder that before she was his wife, Uchiha Mikoto had been a jounin-ranked member of the Uchiha Military Police and one of Konoha's best sword masters, quite capable of rendering a man not strictly speaking a man with a single cut, might have inspired some caution on his part). He didn't bother to check his cards - there was no doubt that this was just Tsume taking the brat's side and trying to shake his confidence. "In fact, I'll raise the stakes higher! I'll bet the Secret!"**

 **Chouza fell out of his chair. "THE Secret?" he asked, struggling to his feet. "Y-you mean THAT secret? The one that... THAT secret?"**

 **Fugaku nodded.**

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke. What _secret_ are they talking about?"

The Uchiha shrugged, showing he had no clue. It could have just been something that only that world had.

 **With trembling hands, Chouza reached out and pushed the chips Fugaku had wagered back to the man. "Betting Mikoto-san and The Secret is enough, Fugaku," he said. "No one could raise to match your bet if you put cash in as well."**

 **There were nods from around the table, except from Naruto. "Eh, what's the secret that you're talking about?" he asked. "Is it a good secret? What is it?"**

 **Chouza sat down and stared at his cards, weighing their chances. "Well..." The Akimichi sighed reverently. "It's a great secret... the true power behind the Uchiha Clan..." It didn't matter what his cards were, he realised. If there was any chance at all of winning The Secret then he had to take that chance.**

 **"Men have killed to try to possess it," Inoichi agreed solemnly.**

 **Hiashi hiccupped. "The Uchiha's...acccepsths...no...forutnste... for itsh..." he said, methodically counting out his chips to see if he could afford to stay in the game. It wasn't looking good.**

 **"They say it has even brought each and every Hokage to their knees at one point or another... It is the sweetness of pure power, intoxicating in its full effect. Truly The Secret is the ultimate prize..." Chouza continued.**

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as what he was hearing. Could such a powerful secret actually exist? And his father was betting such a thing on a poker game?!

 **"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "I've gotta win that! It'll help me become the best Hokage ever!"**

 **"I don't have suff- suffixie- enough chips," Hiashi announced, looking up from the table. "I'll bet something else... uh... aha! Uzuzuzmaki Naruto! If you promise me that you will bet the promise of two Hyuuga Maidens, a promise between men, then I shall... I shall bet the Hyuuga Mansion!"**

Once again, Tsunade did a spit take. Was he crazy?! He already bet his wife and daughters, now he was betting the Hyuuga mansion?!

In another one of her thoughts: _'I am DEFINITELY taking Naruto to a casino!'_ She thought in sadistic and greedy glee.

Naruto felt an ominous shiver go down his spine.

 **Naruto nodded. "Okay! It's a promise!"**

 **"Fine, someone get me a piece of paper," Hiashi demanded. Tsume complied and watched as Hiashi wrestled with ink and brush before signing a document that bore little resemblance to the Hyuuga's usual careful penmanship. He pushed the chips and the title to the Hyuuga Mansion over into the middle of the table.**

 **Two merchants dropped out, unable to think of anything else to wager. A third offered a package holiday to the beaches of southern Fire Country - travel, accommodation and food all included - to the winner and his family.**

The more bets made, the more Anko was drooling. She had never felt so jealous of herself before if A-Naruto wins all that!

 **Inoichi eyed his own cards. He didn't have anything left to bet... but it was The Secret and his hand wasn't too bad... "I'll bet my daughter!" he said impulsively. His little princess, she was so precious... but she'd understand that it was The Secret. He could almost see her smiling face when he brought it home...**

 **The other players tried to ignore Inoichi's drunken giggling, looking at Kuroda. "That's a good idea!" he said brightly. "I'll bet my daughter as well!"**

"WHAT?!" Ino and Tenten screamed in anger, shock, and hurt. Their fathers betted **_them_**?! How could they?!

 **"How much have you two had to drink?" Tsume snorted.**

 **"Lots and lots," the weapon smith declared proudly. "We can hold our liquor, can't we Inosshi? Inosshi?" Yamanaka Inoichi was face down on the table, ponytail bobbing as he snored.**

Ino was beginning to hyperventilate at the thought of her father begging her own life, and becoming someone's servant!

 **"Are his cards face up or face down?" Chouza asked carefully. Face up would mean that Inoichi had dropped out of the game... and after his last bet that would be inadvisable to say the least.**

 **"Face down," Kuroda reported after examining the other man for a moment.**

 **"That's alright then," Chouza said. "We can wake him in a minute. Well, brat? It's your turn to bet."**

 **Naruto nodded. "I'm betting the two Maidens like I promised," he said. "They're betting one girl each, so that's fair isn't it?"**

 **Chouza's face went red as he realised that accepting the girls as bets had meant that Naruto wouldn't have to wager any more of his chips. "Fine then," he said sulkily. "I'll bet all this then," he added and pushed forwards all his remaining chips.**

 **"I don't think that that's quite enough," Anko pointed out, looking at the number of chips. "Come on, with all the bets being made you don't really think that Inoichi's little girl is only worth that pittance?"**

 **"I'll throw in a feast, prepared by my entire clan, for the winner and his family," Chouza said without hesitation. "All the dango and ramen they can eat!"**

"Deal!" Naruto and Anko shouted simultaneously in glee at the thought of eating as much of their respective favorite foods.

 **"Deal!" Naruto and Anko shouted in unison.**

 **The last of the merchants pushed his own chips, along with an IOU for a complete outfit for the entire household of the winner and Fugaku nodded. "I don't think we want to have more betting," he said with a smug expression on his face. "So let's just see who's got the best cards, shall we?"**

 **Hiashi had a superior smirk as he laid down his cards. All diamonds, the highest a nine. "A flush," he said confidently. "What are the odds, eh?"**

 **"Pretty good," said Chouza in relief and laid down his own flush, this one of clubs. His highest card was a knave. "Don't worry, Hiashi. I'll let you buy your mansion back when you've got the cash."**

 **"Uh-uh," Inoichi disagreed, shaking his head.**

 **"Uh, yeah," Chouza said. "I've already got a house, Inoichi. I didn't bet that."**

 **"Uh-uh," said Inoichi, waving a finger at Chouza. With his other hand he laid out his cards. "I got a flush too - knave high and my second hic-highest card is a ten!"**

 **Chouza groaned. After his knave, the next best card he had was only a seven. "You've got a house as well, Inoichi. Why'd you want Hiashi's?"**

 **"Lil' Ino wants a doll house for her birthday," Inoichi explained. "I'm gonna give her whole Hyuuga Mansion as a doll house, and two Hyuuga Maidens as her dollies."**

Ino narrowed her eyes. Not even the thought of a large mansion could calm down her anger that the thought of her own father betting her! She was going to have a serious talk with him!

 **Hiashi exited the conversation at this time, beating his head against the table in frustration. "I'm a dead man," he said. "Dead, dead, dead. And when I'm dead, Hizashi is going to kill me all over again!"**

Tsunade scoffed. "That's what you get, asshole." She muttered.

 **"Stop shaking the table," Shikaku told him pragmatically. "We'll talk to Inoichi once he's sobered up."**

 **"You needn't bother," Fugaku smirked. "You see, I've got a Knave and a Ten as well," he explained, laying down a Knave of Hearts and a Ten of Diamonds.**

 **"That's not worth anything on it's own," Kuroda said, discarding his own hand, which couldn't beat anything on the table so far.**

 **"How about another ten?" the Uchiha clan head asked. "Flanked by the knave's twin brothers?" Sure enough, he had two Knaves and a Ten of Spades to lay beside all the other cards on the table. "Sorry, Hiashi," he added in an insincere voice. "I'd let you buy your mansion back, but we've been looking for some land to build a new prison complex on, and the Hyuuga Mansion should be just about large enough. Plus, with those two Hyuuga Maidens I just won, we won't have to pay for the cleaners! Hah ha! That's what you get for betting against an Uchiha when The Secret is on the line! I couldn't lose!"**

 **There was a snicker from Anko, followed by high pitched giggling as she looked at Fugaku. "Are you sure about that, teme?" she asked between giggles. "Really, really sure?"**

 **"What do you have Naruto-sama?" Kurenai asked, moving around to see what her friend had just seen in their owner's hand. She frowned. "I don't know, is that better than a Full House?"**

Kurani frowned. "And what hand does Naruto have?" She questioned.

 **Naruto shrugged. "I forget," he said. "Hey, teme," he asked Fugaku. "What's best? Your full house or my four of a kind?" He laid down four identical cards, each a Four of Hearts.**

Tsunade began choking on her own saliva. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

 **Hiashi started to cry as Fugaku's face went purple. "You little** ** _bastard_** **!" he snapped, rising from his chair. "You** ** _cheated_** **! You** ** _must_** **have -"**

 **Sarutobi coughed meaningfully, from behind the Uchiha, where no one had been standing a moment ago. "Uchiha Fugaku," he said smoothly. "I'm sure that you aren't suggesting that a six year old could cheat without being spotted by any of the accomplished ninja at this table. Besides," he added, patting Fugaku firmly on the shoulder. "Don't you have more pressing concerns, given the nature of your losses...?"**

 **All the colour went out of Fugaku's face and he fell backwards into his chair.**

 **"Hey, kid," Tsume asked in an amused voice. "What are you gonna do with Hiashi's Mansion?"**

 **The boy gave her a puzzled look. "I'm gonna live in it, of course," he told her. "I don't have to stay in the orphanage now that I've got a house of my own." He looked at the crying Hiashi and then hopped down from Anko's lap and trotted around the table to him. "Don't worry, ji-san, I won't make you leave unless you're naughty."**

Naruto and Anko laughed at the look on Hiashi's face. Kurenai shook her head at the crazy event, though she had a small smile. She couldn't believe that a six-year old Naruo was able to beat the clan heads at poker. _And_ get such prizes. She sighed as she looked at the cheering Naruto and Anko, their arms wrapped around the other's shoulder as they celebrated their counterparts' win.

Tsunade, was more sure than ever, that Naruto had the luck of the gods – or devil – with his victory. She was definitely going to take him to a casino!

She just had to make sure Shizune didn't find out and tried to stop her.

* * *

 **Sarutobi left Chouza, who was moving as if in deep shock, to start opening up the bank to cash the players out and walked over to the sleepy, yet victorious, Naruto. "You did very well, Naruto-kun," he said, patting the boy on his head. "Why don't you go sit with your neechans while we get packed up."**

 **Naruto yawned and wandered back around the table. Before he was halfway around, Kurenai intercepted him and scooped him up in a hug. "Well done, Naruto-sama." The boy received several jealous looks from the men at the table as he yawned again and rested his head sleepily against Kurenai's bosom.**

Once more, the respective genin and jonin blushed at the _cute_ sight. Their blushes grew when Anko teased them, saying they _"looked good together"._

 **Chouza heaped the piles of deeds and ryou up on the table and then counted looked down at the bare table where his chips had been. With a sigh he pulled out half-a-dozen deeds out of the heap and set them aside. "Right, first things first. Who wants to buy back their deeds first? Hiashi, you put the Hot Springs up for half a million ryou... oh," he realized, looking at the paltry chips remaining in front of Hiashi.**

 **Tears continued to run down Hiashi's face as he simply pushed over his remaining chips, accepting their value in cash. After counting it carefully he walked over to the bar. "I guess there's enough to get me drunk," he muttered. "With any luck, drunk enough to forget all about tonight."**

Tsunade scoffed. She wouldn't want to be Hiashi the next day.

 **Panic began to spread amongst the remaining players as they checked their chips against what it would cost to reclaim their property. Almost all of them were coming up short. Chouza was in the worst position, as he tallied up the stacks of that were in the bank and tried to measure that against the small mountain of chips in front of Naruto. He was terribly tempted to just go over to the bar and join Hiashi... except that he probably couldn't afford to pay for a bender... hell, he didn't have enough cash left to pay for a small shandy!**

 **"Hokage-sama," he said unsteadily, waving for Sarutobi to come back. When the Hokage had arrived, Chouza whispered, "Hokage-sama, the... um, Uzumaki-san has broken the bank. There isn't enough money to redeem all of his chips."**

 **"Well I suppose that he'll have to take some of the property then," the Hokage decided. "Would anyone who can afford to redeem their property come over first," he said out loud. "Those who can't will have to work something out with Naruto-kun..." He looked at the stack of deeds and then at the chips in front of the yawning Naruto. "Tomorrow, perhaps. Chouza, cash Naruto out a million ryou for now - Anko, give him the chips. Then you and Kurenai can take him home for some sleep - Kurenai, your apartment is near here, isn't it? - and I'll sort this out. We can meet at the Hyuuga Mansion tomorrow afternoon to sort things out."**

 **"Fine," Chouza muttered. He watched sullenly as Anko tucked a sheaf of bank notes into Naruto's frog wallet and then added the IOUs for all the 'assets' that had been lost to the brat. "This is gonna be a nightmare," he groaned, envisaging the likely reaction of his family at losing their control of the stall spaces and probably half-a-dozen restaurants to boot, depending on how much cash he could scrape together to buy them out of the bank.**

 **"You see, Kurenai?" Anko asked as the three of them walked out of the restaurant, or to be more precisely, as Kurenai and Anko walked, for Naruto was sleeping peacefully in the crimson-eyed chuunin's arms as the sun rose ahead of them. "I told you that it would all work out in the end. And look! We're gonna be living in a mansion!"**

Anko grinned widely at Kurenai. The red eyed jonin rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine Anko. I guess not _all_ of you plans are bad. They are still Naruto's servants, though." She reminded. Anko shrugged.

"Look on the bright side...we're **rich** and are living on a **mansion**!" She cheered, before pulling the blonde into her arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she laid her chin on the top of his head. "And besides, the gaki's better than any of those assholes!" She said, to which Kurenai reluctantly had to agree on.

All the while, Naruto was red in the face as his head was squished around Anko's bountiful mounds.

* * *

 **End of Part one of "The Night the House of Cards was Built" One-Shot/Two-Shot.**

 **This is perhaps the longest chapter of "Edge of the Naruto-verse" so far. I enjoyed putting the reactions. Tell me how I did. Next chapter is the second part. It is said the story was not continued, it was fun.**

 **R &R what you think, and I'll catch ya'll next time!**

 **Ja ne!**


	12. One-Shot World 1: House of Cards prt2

**Good news everyone!**

 **I have gotten permission to do reading story for "A Son Forgotten" by DomYang. I will start it when I get 20 chapters for this story, not including author notes.**

 **Wish me luck on it.**

 **And now, the final part of "The Night the House of Cards was Built". Credit goes to drakensis.**

* * *

 **One-Shot World 1: The Night the House of Cards was Built, prt 2**

* * *

The group had woken those unconscious up and told them what they had missed. Jiraiya cried in jealousy at Naruto getting so many women at a young age. Hinata was horrified her own father betted so much stuff, and lost it all to A-Naruto, a _six_ year old. Shikamaru gave a loud groan, muttering troublesome.

They continued at Anko's request. She was giddy to know what was going to happen. Kurenai, not so much. She still found it embarrassing that in another world, she and Anko became a young Naruto's _servants_ thanks to Anko's _brilliant_ plan. She would get her for that!

Getting cozy on the couch, they looked at the area as it began to change.

 **There weren't all that many people on the streets of Konoha at this early hour, just a few shops opening early and the occasional ninja getting an early start on their training. Therefore there were few witnesses to a weapon smith by the name of Kuroda as he staggered along one of the main streets. Accompanying him, but being careful to stay upwind, was Inuzuka Tsume, who displayed a small degree of compassion by agreeing to make sure that he'd make it home. Of course, she was only doing this by dragging him to his feet on those occasions when what little was left of the man's balance deserted him.**

Tenten huffed, crossing her arms. She was still pissed that her alternate father betted her counterpart in a game of _poker_! What the hell?!

 **The two of them were part of the rather small minority of the players from last night's game of cards that hadn't decided that it would be safer to stay in the bar for the immediate future. Once rumour went around and exaggerated their losses, the theory went, their families would actually be relieved that the exaggerations weren't true and be slightly more forgiving about what they had in fact lost and who they had lost to.**

Anko snorted and snickered, summoning a bowl of popcorn, ready for the action to start.

 **Besides Tsume and Kuroda, those leaving had included the Uzumaki-gaki and his two new Neechans (Tsume cackled at the thought), Aburame Shibi and the Hokage. The Hokage had left a couple of ANBU on guard over the bar to make sure that no one drunkenly decided to expunge their shame through seppuku and sent another off to the Hokage tower warning them that he wouldn't be arriving until quite late today, if at all, and not to bother him unless there was a verified bijuu attack for him to take his frustration out on at the general perversity of the universe. With just a little luck, Danzo would make himself an irritation and Sarutobi would put him out of the village's misery but that would probably be too much to hope for.**

 **Shibi had been entrusted with taking the 'bank' for the game and the assorted chips retained by various players and having the damage worked out. Unless there was an awful lot more money in the bank than Tsume thought, then at least some of the gaki's winnings would have to be properties that had been put up in lieu of cash and whose owners couldn't afford to redeem them today. How much would depend on how much the various losers could scrape together.**

Tsunade grinned, oh yes. She would be taking the gaki to a casino, if it was the last thing she did!

 **Tsume herself wasn't badly off. She'd lost a fair bit of money, but she'd learnt from years of playing against the rest of the Konoha Council never to bet more than she was prepared to lose. The bit that stung a little was that Kuromaru had convinced her to wager one of his pups, but that was basically his call and unless the Uzumaki-gaki fucked up somehow she'd let it ride. She wasn't sure if Kuromaru's mate would though.**

 **Kuroda was in a similar boat actually. Unlike Tsume, he'd managed to stay about even in financial terms and would be able to afford to redeem his shop from the bank once he sobered up. Of course, what he had lost had been...**

 **"Daddy!" squealed a little girl, her hair in two unevenly-sized buns as she ran out of the shopfront towards Kuroda. "What happened? I woke up and you weren't here!" She wrapped her arms around his legs possessively, which unfortunately put him off his balance again. "Daddy!?"**

"Ah! Tenten, there is your younger self!" Lee stated.

The bun haired girl blinked in surprise, before smiling fondly at the younger her. She chuckled as she remembered doing the same of your alternate self, always hugging her father's leg whenever he got home.

 **"Eh, don't sweat it, kid," Tsume told the girl as she caught hold of Kuroda under the armpits. "He's just been up too late so he's real sleepy. Show me where he sleeps and I can put him there."**

 **The child hesitated, looking up at the fierce looking kunoichi and then nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "We can put him here!"**

 **Inside the shop, behind the racks of weapons, was another room, this one opening onto a rear yard and containing a hearth and anvil along with all the other tools necessary to produce high-grade ninja weapons. The girl, Tenten, guided Tsume to lay Kuroda out on a couch that sat next to the hearth. "Daddy naps here sometimes," she explained. "And the stairs are too narrow to carry him up. Is he going to be alright?"**

 **"I'm sure he'll be fine," Tsume said. "He's just tired and once he wakes up he'll be thirsty. Make sure you wake him before noon though, he's got to meet the Hokage this afternoon."**

 **"Really?" Tenten said, wide-eyed. "I met him last week, he was really nice. But Daddy's a very heavy sleeper, I dunno if I can wake him."**

Tenten nodded. Her father would sometimes work so hard into the night, he would just sleep the whole day the next day. He would have, if she and her mother didn't literally kick him out of his bed whenever he did. That made her chuckle quietly.

 **"Trust me," Tsume said with a smirk. She picked up one of the smaller hammers and placed it on the anvil. "You just keep hitting the anvil with this hammer and I'm sure it'll wake him right up."**

Eyes widening, some of the members laughed hard at that, just imagining the man's morning. Some cringed, pitying the man for the immense headache he would have. Tenten chuckled sheepishly, though she saw it as revenge for his reckless betting.

 **Tenten's face was guileless as she studied the anvil and hammer carefully, making certain that she understood her instructions. She didn't see Tsume's smirk at the thought of Kuroda's likely reaction to being woken like that, along with the news that he would have for little Tenten.**

The weapon mistress narrowed her eyes, grinning a wicked – suspiciously _Naruto-ish_ – grin.

Naruto shivered. His _pranking senses_ were tingling!

* * *

 **As far as Mitarashi Anko was concerned, there was only one way to wake up that was worth a damn and it was all too rare that she could find anyone that would wake her the way that she liked, shuddering and moaning. This afternoon, as the sun reached its height, she managed to segue right out of a dream involving Kurenai, slave costumes, chocolate chip cookies and some guy who must have had a horse somewhere in his ancestry to a shuddering woken state as someone stirred very pleasantly against her sensitive bits.**

Kurenai paled horribly, while Anko grinned widely. The others _didn't_ want to know how the snake jonin's dream went.

 **Wherever it was seemed familiar and safe, thus Anko didn't snap to full alertness as she would have in the field. Instead she slowly catalogued her impressions, building up a picture of her situation as she tried to remember what had happened last night. Judging by the slight headache, it had involved alcohol, but not too much. Oh, this was Kurenai's bedroom. Maybe she'd finally had her wicked way with innocent lil'Kurenai-chan! If so, then she'd definitely want to make a habit of feeling like this.**

Kurenai prayed that wasn't the case, before raising her brow as the scene became clearer. When she could see it, she once again turned white. No, this was even _worse_! Making her turn figuratively, thought almost physically, into stone. The others were the same way.

 **Turning her head, she saw Kurenai's face, somewhat flushed, framed by her raven black hair and the white of a pillow case. Oh good, she mused, languidly moving one arm down to caress the head that was resting against her chest. It is Kurenai-chan... Wait, Kurenai's head is over there so whose head is on my boobs? A threesome? Kurenai-chan is more kinky than I thou- She glanced down and saw a head of short, spiky blond hair and memory flooded back to her.**

 **"Oh... shit..." she muttered out loud. The Hokage would have her head if he thought that she was taking advantage of her new master.**

 **"Anko?" muttered Kurenai. "What are you doi-oh-oh-oooooh...!"**

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"Oh..." Kurenai began, completely white with wide eyes.

"...My…" Anko continued, equally white, and seating buckets of sweat.

"...Shit!" The two shouted at the same time in horror at what they were seeing. Naruto was completely red from head to toe. Hinata was woozy, the genin were frozen, the jonin were unsure of how to react, Iruka and a fiercely blushing Shizune were once again covering the yonger children's eyes.

Finally, Tsunade had a fierce aura around her, as she cracked her knuckled. Jiraiya, seeing this, was as far away from her as possible, in a fetal position for protecting from the Tsunade-Bomb about to go off.

 **"Both our heads," Anko mumbled, not in answer to her friend's question, as she sniffed and detected the scent that she expected. Carefully, she untangled herself from the possessive arm that Naruto had thrown across her, and shifted a pillow to lie under his head in place of her chest. Sliding out of bed, she scampered around the room to Kurenai and began to pull her friend away from Naruto. Somehow, Naruto's knee had managed to get between Kurenai's legs, the cause for her friend's 'excitement. "Damn, kid. Uh, master. You're going to be a real menace to society in a couple of years."**

Tsunade was twitching madly at the _sight_ in front of her. "What...the HELL?!" She yelled furiously.

Kurenai and Anko waved their hands in front of them in defense, sweating nervously as the enrage Hokage glared at. "It isn't our fault! We swear!"

"OH?! Then please, explain what _that *she points to the scene*_ is?!" Tsunade screamed. "And someone wake Naruto up!" She pointed to the unconscious, red faced Naruto on the floor with swirl eyes.

"I blame Anko!" Kurenai said.

"I blame-HEY!"

 _BLAM!_

 **With Kurenai separated from Naruto, Anko looked around. She'd seen glimpses of Kurenai's bedroom before, through windows or if Kurenai left the door open, and of course, she'd been through it a couple of times when Kurenai was away, looking for blackmail material. The only things that looked at all out of place was the skirt draped over the door handle (which she retreived and slipped on again - no point making matters worse by flashing the kid... no, flashing her master, better get used to that... and how bad could it be? She'd had a master before, there was no way that Naruto would be as bad as Orochimaru and there was a seductive feeling of liberation to having someone else that the big decisions could be deferred to.**

 **Plus, Kurenai had agreed to wearing 'servant outfits' and Anko knew just the thing. All she'd have to do was talk Naruto-sama around and go get a tailor working. Anko giggled. Oh yeah, this was going to be so much fun!**

 **"Mumble... jiji... grunt... we... having... fish Ramen today?... mmm... smells fresh..."**

Tsunade snorted. Same old brat.

Behind her, Kuranai and Anko were forced to sit on their knees, bandages on their faces and bumps on their heads. They were being punished for their counterparts' perverted, pedophile actions, as Tsunade called it. Honestly, in such a position with a child?!

Naruto groaned as he was revived my Shizune. "What happened?"

 **Anko fell over laughing at what Naruto was mumbling in his sleep, the sound waking Kurenai, who sat up suddenly, her dress sliding off one shoulder. "Anko? What are you doing... I had the strangest dream..." Naruto rolled over, bumping Kurenai's hip. "Anko... it** ** _was_** **a dream, wasn't it? You didn't lose me in a game of poker and then molest me in front of half the Council, did you? There's some completely innocent reason that there's a six year old in my bed... and that there are wet patches on my sheets..."**

Kurenai and Anko paled at the last part, and flinched when a heavy Killer Intent hit them.

 **"No... yes... yes... no..." Anko replied. "And you weren't complaining last night."**

 **"No, no, I suppose I didn't," the other chuunin admitted. "But I was drunk."**

 **"And not complaining," Anko smirked. "Very much not complaining..."**

"Once again, I hate you Anko."

* * *

 **The Sandaime Hokage shook his head sadly once he got back to the bar and saw that although the little group drowning their sorrows had been depleted slowly as the small hours of the morning as those trying to forget the previous night were collected by various clan members (It wasn't as if the wives and older children of the players didn't know what it meant when they weren't home by the morning after the game) some of them were still drinking like teenagers. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio were hanging off each other just to stay upright.**

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji sighed at the state of their respective fathers. Though Shika paled when he saw his alternate mother appear.

 **"Honestly," Yoshino Nara muttered. "You know that you need to be up in time to take the children to the picnic. You don't expect your wives and I to make the food and run around after the three of them, do you?"**

 **She drove her husband and his teammates out of the bar, cracking the whip ferociously. Since the whip was made of razor-edged chain links rather than rawhide, it was reasonable to presume that it was a combat implement and not a kinky toy. Although rumour had it that Yoshino was a dab hand with whips in that context - Sarutobi had never quite dared to check with his crystal ball.**

Shikamaru paled immensely at the sight of the dreaded weapon all Nara men feared. The horrific whip, which was able to bring even the strongest of man to their knees! He immediately fainted, unable to take such a sight.

 **He wasn't getting younger, after all, and he'd not be much of a Hokage confined to a hospital bed receiving blood transfusions.**

 **"Oi, Dad," came a rumble from the door.**

 **"Asuma?" Sarutobi blinked, looking up from the pile of scrolls. The stocky young shinobi looked somewhat less martial than usual, since he was on leave from his assignment guarding the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni. The fact that he had his nephew strapped to him didn't help in that respect. "Goodness, is it that hour already?"**

 **"Yeah, well," the younger Sarutobi muttered, tapping a cigarette out of a battered packet. "Hiding here to do your paperwork doesn't mean you can avoid your share of babysitting. I haven't had a smoke in six hours and that's enough of a sacrifice."**

Kurenai scoffed at that. The man was so pathetic, he wouldn't be able to last an hour without one of those cancer sticks in his mouth.

Asuma chuckled sheepishly at the glares Kurenai and Ino sent him. They were _so_ getting tired of him and his death sticks!

 **"This isn't my usual paperwork," the Hokage sighed. "There were three new players last night and one of them broke the bank. Naturally, I get invited to arbitrate the division of what spoils remain..."**

 **"I guess it's just fate," Asuma smirked. "Serves you right for taking the job back, Dad. Anyway, here's the mighty Konohamaru and Sis says that if you smoke around him then she'll surgically implant your crystal ball in your nutsack."**

Konohamaru smiled as he looked at his other self, just as he was when he was so young. He chuckled when Naruto ruffled his hair, making the others smile at them.

 **Sarutobi accepted the child with a slight frown at his son's lack of filial respect. It seemed that junior needed another lesson in why he wasn't clan head. Now how to... ah, of course.**

 **"Oh, you were dating Yuuhi Kurenai, weren't you," he asked absently.**

Asuma gapped at that. "Low blow, old man!" He shouted at the scene.

Naruto and Anko laughed, catching on to the old man's prank. Even Kurenai cracked a smile, sweet revenge. Oh how A-Asuma would react to the news.

 **"Sure, why?" Asuma asked. "Was she asking after me? Guess she must know what she's been missing."**

The raven haired jonin crossed her arms and scoffed. _Please_.

 **"Actually, she's just entered into a relationship," his father told him with feigned innocence, putting Konohamaru down on the table, next to his hat. "She's one of the winner's winnings - the betting got a little fierce last night and all sorts of people wound up getting wagered. So now she's his property."**

Tsunade scoffed. Calling betting a person's life 'a little fierce' was an understatement. It was downright chaotic. Unfortunately, that's how things were in the shinobi world. People being treated like property if they were weak in strength and financial power.

 **Asuma's eyes went wide. "Kurenai-chan was wagered to someone?" he exclaimed, the revelation causing him to miss the way that Konohamaru's eyes went wide at the big, triangle thing that wrinkly-face kept on his head. It was big and red had the curtain things hanging off the back...**

 **Maybe it would be his friend?**

Konohamaru went red with embarrassment as Naruto laughed.

 **"Oh yes," Sarutobi agreed. "That wasn't even the most extreme of wagers - Fugaku's wife and sons were on the table at one point..."**

Sasuke's eye twitched in remembrance of that. Tou-san no baka...

 **"Eh?" came a voice from the bar and the head of the Uchiha clan entered the main room, evidently four sheets to the wind. "You mention my name, Sarutobi?"**

 **"Just mentioning last night's game, Fugaku."**

 **"Oh yes," he nodded. "Can't remember much with the victory drinking, but - Hokage-sama, why is your hat moving?"**

 **Sarutobi turned and realized that the large hat that marked him as Hokage was indeed moving slowly across the table. Reaching over, he plucked it into the air to reveal his crawling grandson. "I don't think it fits you yet, grandson," he chuckled.**

 **Konohamaru glared, reached for the hat and then wailed when he realized it wasn't in reach. Not fair! He wanted the big hat! Meanie!**

Naruto laughed while Konohamaru dropped his head in embarrassment.

 **"Haha," Fugaku chortled. "Thought that I was seeing things there. Anyway, I guess I must have won big to judge by my wallet. Join me in a drink, Asuma?"**

. . . .

. . . .

*cough* *cough*

 **"Actually you lost far more than you won, last night, Fugaku," advised the Hokage. "Don't you remember?"**

 **"No, not a..." Fugaku replied cheerfully. "Wait, no, I do remember... I lost..." His eyes went wide, Sharingan exploding into full activation as a sudden rush of adrenaline flushed the alcohol's comforting blur from his system. "Just out of interest, Sarutobi, are there any S-rank missions on your desk - you know, the sort of thing a man can go on with a solid expectation that he won't be coming back?"**

Tsunade laughed hard at that. Take that you Uchiha asshole! Seeing an Uchiha, especially so low that he was willing to take a suicide mission instead of facing his wife...it made this the greatest moment in her life!

Sasuke sighed. _'Baka tou-san. I would like to wish you luck...but unfortunately, no luck would save you from kaa-san.'_

 **The old man sighed. "No, Fugaku. Just... no. Go home, face your wife like a man and tell her how you lost her to a six year old boy in a game of poker." He paused and rubbed his beard. "Perhaps you'd better tell the rest of the Uchiha about how you lost The Secret first... you might not be in any condition to do so once Mikoto-chan is done with you and I'm certainly not going to be the one breaking the news to them."**

 **"I lost the Secret?" exclaimed the suddenly white-faced Uchiha. When the Hokage nodded, he simply fainted dead away.**

 _'Once again, baka tou-san.'_

* * *

 **Naruto didn't want to wake up. Wherever he was sleeping was warm, with a softer bed and covers than he'd ever experienced before in his entire short life... and he felt safe. Protected.**

 **If this was a dream then he never ever wanted to leave it.**

Naruto rubbed his cheek in embarrassment as the females cooed at how cute his younger self looked as he slept.

 **"Naruto-sama?" whispered a voice next to his ear, a voice that he recognized from somewhere, but it was too much effort to try to recall where from - the mental focus required would surely snap him awake. Instead he burrowed down under the covers in denial.**

 **"Wake up, Naruto-sama," the voice said again and a finger poked gently against his cheek. He opened his eyes reluctantly and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring down at him from a pretty face that he had only seen properly last night.**

 **"Neechan?"**

 **"Good morning, Naruto-sama," Kurenai told him. "Did you sleep well?"**

Kurenai turned her head away, her cheeks burning as she looked away from the looks and grins the others were giving her. To be calling Naruto "-sama", so embarrassing.

Naruto also blushed, though it was mostly the gentle way A-Kurenai spoke. To have a woman speak to him so gently like that at a young age...it was like having a _mother_ speak to you. His heart ache at the thought, making him frown.

 _'Kushina...kaa-shan...'_

He wanted to know more about her...

 **Naruto blinked. "It wasn't a dream? I've really got Neechan? Yay!" he shouted and bounced right out of the bed and onto Kurenai, who staggered backwards under the unexpected impact, barely getting her arms around Naruto to stop him falling to the floor. "Kurenai-neechan..." he said happily, rubbing his cheek against hers.**

Kurenai's whole face turned red, her eye brow twitching. Next to her, Anko laughed at the friend's embarrassment. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

 **Anko stood in the doorway and chuckled at the way Kurenai's eyebrows were twitching. "Getting all maternal already, Kurenai?"**

 **The smirk was wiped off her face as Kurenai pried Naruto off her and held him out towards Anko. "Give Anko a hug too, Naruto-sama," she told him and Naruto quickly complied.**

 **Anko froze as she felt the little boy wrap his arms around her neck and he had to hang by his arms for a moment before the kunoichi closed her arms around him, taking almost exaggerated care not touch him anywhere that the Old Man might object to. She didn't really give a damn about what most people thought, but Sarutobi had taken a chance on her and she wasn't going to screw that up.**

Now it was Anko's turn to turn red in embarrassment, while Kurenai laughed. Sweet revenge.

* * *

The scene changing, Sasuke paled at what he saw.

 **Uchiha Mikoto smiled as she watched her husband sleep. This wasn't the compassionate smile that she wore around her children, it was the slightly more predatory expression that betrayed her history as one of Konoha's more dangerous jounin. There wasn't any particular reason for directing those tendencies against her husband right now, but with a little luck he would convince himself that he'd forgotten something and would go to great lengths to make up with her. She felt in the mood for some pampering, particularly since Fugaku could hardly claim poverty given the wad of cash he'd brought home from the poker game last night.**

 **He'd evidently spent some of it celebrating already, to judge by the expensive wine that she could smell on his breath even from halfway across the room and he'd staggered back to the Uchiha compound, assisted by a pair of the Military Police, sometime after the sun had risen. Fortunately, he'd arrived shortly after Sasuke left the compound for his pre-Academy tuition, so their younger son hadn't had to deal with the trauma of seeing his father drunk as a skunk.**

 **Yes, she was definitely overdue for some pampering - to judge by the rumours that had been being noised around by those Uchiha who kept themselves in touch with the local gossip, several of Konoha's most distinguished inhabitiants had been taken to the cleaners by someone and would be economizing their expenditure for a while. That meant that the going rates for all sorts of luxury treatments would be dipping markedly - by the Sharingan, she might actually be able to get her hair cut by the great Hoshi Masote without having to break into his shop at night and remove some of the Hyuuga from the advanced bookings!**

 **Carefully masking her smile, she produced her husband's daisho from a chest in their bedroom, along with a whetstone and began touching up the edge of the weapon. It wasn't the entirely functional weapon that she had used during her ANBU career, instead being the ancestral weapons that had been handed down through the Uchiha family for generations. There was something about the calming sound of whetstone against the antique steel that always put Fugaku in a pliable mood...**

Jiraiya gulped, the old, horrifying memories of Mikoto Uchiha, whose infamous rivaled that of Kushina, invading his mind. That smile would hunt him for many nights. As the saying goes: "The calm before the storm."

* * *

 **There was a deadly silence in the small park where the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans had gathered. Even the six-year-old Chouji had stopped munching on his potato chips... and for an Akimichi was too shocked to eat was a very bad sign.**

Choji's eyes widened at that. This must be very serious, as he too stopped eating his chips...before continuing in a rapid pace from the tension.

 **"You lost the Sankyu?" Chouza's wife said in a voice of absolute horror. The Sankyu was her absolute favorite place to eat in the entire village and because she was married to the owner she'd not only received complementary meals there; she'd also been able to ensure that any recipes she particularly liked from elsewhere were added to the menu.**

Naruto and Choji grimaced at that, the former feeling guilty for how struck the large woman was.

 **Chouza grimaced. The idea had been to break the news gently by detailing the losses one item at a time. Unfortunately, the first thing he'd admitted to losing had caused this much trouble.**

 **"There there, dear," Yoshino said, patting her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure your husband can buy it back, there's some 'gentleman's agreement' that they have with the other players. If he's a little short Shikaku can lend him the difference."**

 **"Um," Yoshino's husband said, looking away. "Uh, well, I can't. I'm a bit short myself."**

Shikamaru sighed. _'Troublesome. Nice knowing you, dad.'_

 **The look on Yoshino's face was the one that she usually wore when the links of her chain whip slowly clanked out of her sleeve in readiness to use. Fortunately, Shikaku had had the foresight to suggest she wore a short-sleeved dress to the picnic, so she wasn't carrying that particular weapon. "Shikaku, just how much did you lose? Exactly?"**

 **"It's alright, Yoshino," Akimichi Chime reassured her friend. "We'll just have to have one of the other restaurants reorganized until it's like Sankyu's. Perhaps Moritake's would be a good choice - the location's almost as good."**

 **Chouza coughed and hung his head.**

 **"I... see..." Chime said slowly. "You lost Moritake's as well. Did you lose anything else? We had thirteen restaurants yesterday, so how many do we have today? Nine? Seven? Four?" The pitch of her voice was rising steadily as Chouza shamefacedly shook his head at each of her suggestions. "Two? One? None?"**

More and more, Naruto felt guilty at his younger self winning a lot of these people's stuff.

 **Chouza's head stopped shaking and began nodding. Then he doubled over as his sweet and delicate (by Akimichi standards) bride buried her not at all delicate fist is his chest, just below his ribs. "I would appreciate a verbal response, Chouza!"**

The Akimichi genin flinched at the strike and anger in his mother's voice.

 **"I don't think he can talk right now," Inoichi said. "Breathing may be a bit of a problem as well." Chime's glare turned upon the Yamanaka clan leader, promising him the receipt of prolonged and legendary torments in the near future. Inoichi prudently stepped behind his own wife but she treacherously sidestepped, leaving him exposed to Chime's wrath.**

 **"You!" the large woman snapped. "You're going to tell me everything that happened last night."**

 **"Last night?" Inoichi asked in a small, guilty voice that had sounded far more innocent inside his head. He shivered under the glare of Chime, Yoshino and his own dear wife. Oh, and little Ino-chan, who was showing far too much enthusiasm for the game of Bullying Papa at times.**

Ino chuckled sheepishly with a sweatdrop. She would have felt bad for her daddy...if he didn't deserve it.

 **Ino, in fact, decided to move onto the next stage and smacked her father with one little hand. Inoichi rubbed his knee while he stared at his little princess. Not that she'd actually hurt him... but there was something about those innocent blue eyes staring up at him that pulled up every guilty memory about last night's Poker game...**

 **"Bad Daddy."**

 **His sweet, innocent, helpless little daughter... that he'd given to the Demon brat... and the care of Orochimaru's apprentice...**

Naruto and Anko glared at Inoichi for the names, the ones they absolutely hated. Ino flinched at the named. How could her dad say such things?

 **The three women stared in shock as Inoichi began blubbering, going to his knees and wrapping his arms around Ino, mumbling something about not letting anyone hurt his baby-girl.**

 _'Stop it! Naruto's not going to her me! I mean her! He's a nice guy! He's not a demon!'_ Ino mentally shouted, and for the first time, _glared at her father_ , even if it would not impact him.

 **"Chime," Yoshino said slowly. "Whip."**

 **The Akimichi matron reached into her purse and pulled out Yoshino's chain whip, handing it to her friend, who cracked it at her husband.**

 **"I wondered why you didn't want me to bring this today," she said matter-of-factly. "Now, tell us... everything."**

 **"Everything?" Shikaku squeaked.**

 **Crack. "Everything."**

The current generation of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho, could only pity their fathers. Though that wouldn't mean that they would help them should the moment come.

They were adults, they could fix their own problems.

* * *

 **"Neechan?" Naruto asked. "What happens now?"**

 **"Well," Kurenai said. "I think I remember the Hokage saying we should meet him at the Hyuuga Mansion so that you can take ownership of it. But that isn't for..." she checked the clock. "Um, two and a half hours yet. So there's time to get cleaned up, and to get something to eat."**

 **Naruto's stomach rumbled and he looked down. "Uh, food sounds good," he said sheepishly. "Do I really have to go wash first?"**

 **"Well, do you like the smell of food, Naruto-sama?" asked Kurenai. "And what about how you smell when you're all sweaty? Don't you think that that might spoil the smell of the food?"**

 **"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "That makes sense, neechan." He paused and sniffed the air. "Uh, what's that smell, neechan? It's coming from the bed."**

Kurenai paled at that, yet surprisingly, also blushed on her cheeks.

 **Kurenai flushed. "Er... you move... Naruto-sama... when you're asleep..."**

 **"Huh? What's that got to do with it? My bed doesn't smell like that back at the orphanage."**

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "I don't get it. Why are the sheets wet?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade quickly shouted, making him even more confused.

 **"I'll tell you when you're older," Kurenai told him, remembering her own parents saying something similar to her when she was a child. "But the sooner you're washed, the sooner we can get some food!"**

 **Naruto dashed for the door to the bathroom, accepting the change of subject without question. A moment later, he poked his head back around the door again. "We can go to Ichiraku's for ramen, can't we? I wanna give old man Teuchi a present, cause Ayame said it was her daddy's birthday yesterday and he was getting presents and stuff."**

Naruto grinned. "Happy birthday, Teuchi-jiji!"

 **"Of course, Naruto-sama," Kurenai agreed. "Do you want help finding a present?"**

 **"No, I got it!" Naruto replied, vanishing again, this time an event followed by the sound of running water.**

* * *

 **The three of them had barely managed to step out of Kurenai's door and Anko was trying to tease the nature of Teuchi's present out of Naruto when she was interrupted by a triumphant cry of: "We've got you, you little brat!"**

"AH!" Naruto yelped. "They found me!"

 **In fairness to the pair of Uchiha Military Police, they weren't exactly thinking clearly as they descended upon Naruto. After failing to catch him the night before, they'd been faced with a choice between spending the whole night staking out the restaurant or returning home with their tails, metaphorically, between their legs.**

 **Uchiha Fugaku was generally very reasonable about such failures. He understood that while the Military Police were elite shinobi with activated Sharingan and the best training and equipment that they could reasonably be provided with, there would be occasions when individuals might not quite reach the expected standards. He felt that such failures were best dealt with by extra training, docked wages and less demanding duties for the offenders. Given a choice between spending the night on the roofs of Konoha's commercial district or the next six months as gofers for Uchiha Mikoto when she went shopping, the pair had not unreasonably opted for the rooftops.**

Sasuke sweatdropped. Not that he blamed them. His mother sure liked to buy a lot of stuff.

 **Unfortunately, they'd missed Naruto's departure from the game, since he'd been carried by Kurenai and the pair had quite naturally been distracted by Anko as she walked out the door, stretching out before she put her coat back on for the walk to Kurenai's apartment. They'd been defeated by their hormones, would it be reasonable to blame them? Of course not.**

Anko snickered. All men were the same. Even Uchiha men.

 **So after a long, cold night, the ANBU had finally stopped guarding the door and they had stormed in, impressing nobody except the pathetic drunks that they better knew as the elders of Konoha - fortunately, Fugaku had been too involved in drinking the bar dry to notice them. The policemen had therefore spent most of the morning searching Konoha for their quarry, fully intent on ensuring that Naruto was in custody at the Police Station before Fugaku sobered up.**

 **The end result of several hours of frustration, on top of everything else that had gone wrong for them, had made them perhaps a little hasty and they therefore made the trivial mistake of not checking the area around Naruto for other people - after all, no one would be hanging around with the fox-brat, would they? On any previous day they would have been correct. Today... today was a very different day in the life of Uzumaki Naruto. Kurenai and Anko were both experienced chuunin and they reacted automatically to the attack on their new master, just as they would have on any assignment to act as bodyguards. One moment Naruto was between the two young woman, each hand held in one of theirs and the next moment Anko had grabbed him and leapt out of range of the threat while Kurenai moved to block the attackers.**

What happened next, caused a grave silence within the viewing area.

 **The two policemen stared at what they had caught hold of. It didn't look like the fox brat. For one thing, six year old boy's didn't have breasts, especially the well developed ones that the two Uchiha's hands were currently clutching at...**

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Everyone stared in shock, and horror. An eyebrow was twitching as the others carefully moved away from the individual. _'You poor fools, we shall remember your sacrifice.'_ The male jonin and Jiraiya prayed as they moved away.

For the twitching individual, all they saw right now, was **red**.

 **Their eyes slowly crept up, somewhat reluctantly, away from Kurenai's cleavage and towards her face, which was darkening noticeably.**

 **"We're gonna die, aren't we," the older of the two Uchiha observed weakly.**

 **Kurenai nodded grimly, producing a kunai. "Good guess."**

 **The younger Uchiha swallowed, and then fatalistically squeezed Kurenai's breast anyway. He felt her killing intent focus upon him and flinched, her crimson eyes looking far too much as if they should have had tomoe spinning in them. "Hell, if you're going to kill me anyway..." he said, grinning nervously.**

"Whelp, they're dead." Asuma said, getting nods.

 **The crimson eyes narrowed. "Actually, given what you just did... I've decided not to kill you," she said, although her killing intent didn't waver in the least. She put her kunai away. "I'm going to give the job to someone else."**

"Correction. Death would be a mercy for them now." Kakashi corrected.

 **"Hi!" Anko said brightly, appearing between the two, kunai in both hands. "My name's Mitarashi Anko... yeah,** ** _that_** **Mitarashi.** ** _His_** **apprentice. And your hands? They're trespassing into places only my hands get to go to..."**

Kurenai rolled her eyes to the smirking Anko. "Oh really Anko." She challenged, before an uncharacteristic grin appeared on her shoulder. Suddenly, she appeared behind Naruto. Before the blonde knew it, he had arms wrapped around his shoulders, and pulled back. His head landed on something very soft.

Everyone stared in shock as Kurenai hugged Naruto deep to her chest. "Apparently you haven't been paying attention to the realm." She said, teasingly sticking her tongue out at the jealous and squirming Anko (jealous of _Kurenai_ or _Naruto_ , was anyone's guess), as she hugged an also squirming Naruto.

Her team starred in shock, especially a wide eyed Hinata.

It would appear this world has also changed Kurenai a bit, bringing out her _wild_ side a bit.

 **One of the Uchiha simply fainted dead away at the implications of what he'd just heard and there was a crash that the participants in the little tableau as an ANBU up on a nearby roof was propelled backwards off the roof by a fountain of blood that erupted out of his nose, falling into a dumpster with a shocked look on his face. The elder of the two, possessed of more control over his hormones... or possibly just better survival instincts... turned to flee. He got about six steps along the street before a small foot hooked in front of his ankle and sent him face first into the ground. He rolled over just in time to see Anko's knee approaching his face.**

 **"You've got good instincts," Anko praised Naruto once she was sure that the Uchiha wasn't going to get up immediately. "That was a nice piece of teamwork."**

 **"It was quite good," Kurenai agreed, dragging the other Uchiha across to them by one ankle. "But you made one mistake, Anko."**

 **"Eh? What do you mean?"**

 **"You're not the only one who can touch them," smirked Kurenai. "Naruto, could you come and check my breast to make sure those nasty policemen didn't hurt them?"**

"Oh come on!" Anko whined as she looked at the scene.

 **Anko rubbed her thighs together unconsciously as she watched Naruto standing next to the crouching Kurenai, rubbing her breasts to check for injuries. "But... that's not fair," she whined.**

"I hate Naruto's luck!" Jiraiya said, gritting his teeth in jealousy, tears falling down his eyes. Why does his student get all the luck?! It wasn't fair!

* * *

 **Somewhere beneath the Hokage Tower, in a disused sub-basement, is a closetful of broken weapons. If anyone really wanted to do the research, they would find that the weapons were trophies from the Second Great Shinobi War, damaged when the building they were in was burnt to the ground during the Third Great Shinobi War. How they wound up in a closet under the Hokage Tower is a story so long and stultifyingly boring that it has driven men mad. In fact, it's currently documented in a scroll locked safely away by the Torture and Interrogation Division for use in extreme cases.**

 **None of which would be relevant, except that the back of the locker, if you put your finger into a knothole at just the right angle, can be moved aside. Putting your finger in the knothole at the** ** _wrong_** **angle, will result in a splinter and the wound being so infected that you have less than a day to live.**

Shizune looked at Tsunade. "Does that place actually exist?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. It _was_ secret bunker used to store rare or important objects and artifacts from the past wars and battles."

 **If ROOT hadn't been disbanded more than a decade before, this would be where Danzo would be giving orders to his subordinates in that subdivision of ANBU. Since ROOT** ** _was_** **dissolved, neither Danzo nor any theoretical subordinates were there and no orders were given. Thus, none of the following conversation actually took place. Are we clear on that?**

Everyone sweatdropped at that. It looked like the realm broke through the fourth wall.

 _(Shin scratched his head, wielding a large wrench on his shoulder, as he looked at the damaged generator that enabled the ability to travel or view into other worlds. "I have no idea what I'm doing." He said as a small explosion occurred in the machine.)_

Though Jiraiya and Tsunade narrowed their eyes in suspicion at Danzo still keeping his 'secret' ROOT ANBU division.

 **"It would appear that the Hokage is absent from his office," Danzo observed from his desk, where he sat, the lower part of his face hidden behind the upraised fingers of his hand, on the heel of which his chin rested, with the effect that no one on the other side of the desk could see his mouth moving. "Also, Uzumaki Naruto has not yet returned to the orphanage and neither Mitarashi Anko nor Yuuhi Kurenai has reported for duty this morning."**

 **Sai was standing at attention on the other side of the desk, which meant that he could just barely see over it. At least he didn't have to stand on a stool to give his reports though. "Mitarashi Anko's residence is not occupied," he reported calmly. "The temperature of her bedding indicates it has not been used for the last day."**

Anko narrowed her eyes at someone breaking into her residence. Sure the place was crap, but it was hers! Oh, when she finds that brat!

 **Danzo frowned. The next logical step was to check Yuuhi's apartment... but the operative sent to do that hadn't returned yet. In fact, he was rather overdue. Which meant that the only question was whether to send Sai to accomplish the mission than an older operative had probably failed at, or have him seek out and recover the other operative.**

 **Of course, all of this was secondary to discovering what had happened at the game after he'd left... the reports that he was receiving were contradictory but it was clear that most believed that the Uchiha Secret had been up for stakes, which might be an opportunity to obtain the Secret while it was outside the safeguards that the Uchiha usually set up to protect it. But Sai clearly couldn't be expected to deal with an operation of that importance just yet.**

Jiraiya glared at the old war hawk. If this 'Secret' was as powerful as these people make it out to be, he prayed Danzo didn't get his slimy hands on it.

 **"Your next assignment is to locate your brother," Danzo ordered. "He is overdue to return from investigating Yuuhi Kurenai's apartment..."**

* * *

 **Teuchi chuckled as he saw Naruto run into the stall. "Good afternoon Naruto," he said warmly. "You're looking hungry today."**

 **"You bet I am!" Naruto declared. "I haven't had any breakfast yet so I'm gonna want a lot of Ramen!"**

Ino cringed in disgust. "For real Naruto?! Ramen for _breakfast_?!"

Naruto shrugged, haven gotten out of Kurenai's hold. "I'll have you know that ramen has enough nutrients in it to be good for breakfast."

"No it doesn't!"

Tsunade made a note that from now on, she was sending Shizune to Naruto's apartment to make him a healthy breakfast. The boy needed it to grow.

Meanwhile, Anko was now more determined to get to gaki to live with her. Sure she was the same as the gaki when it comes to dango, but even she wasn't crazy enough to have it for breakfast...the few times she actually woke up before noon.

 **"Ayame!" Teuchi called. "Naruto's here and he's hungry - put some more broth on the stove. So, Naruto! How many bowls are you in the mood for today? Five? Six?"**

 **"Uh..." Naruto looked thoughtful. "Ten! And I gotta buy for my neechans too so ten each, that's... um..." He started counting on his fingers. "Three tens is thirty, right?"**

"Eh?!"

Kurenai smiled nervously at Naruto. "Naruto, I don't think my other would be able to eat as much ramen as you." She said, making him pout with his arms crossed. Ramen was the food of the gods! These people just don't know its divinity!

 **"Thirty bowls?" the ramen chef exclaimed. "Naruto, that's an awful lot of Ramen. Are you sure that you want to spend that much money? It'll wipe your allowance out for a week!"**

 **"I don't think it'll leave him short," Kurenai said drily as she entered the stall.**

Jiraiya chuckled. "Oh yeah With all the money he made in the poker game, he'll be able to afford ramen for months!

 **"Hi Kurenai-neechan," Naruto said brightly. "Are you done with the policemen?"**

 **"Police?" asked Teuchi. "What have you been up to this time, Naruto?"**

"I'm innocent!" Naruto said, before quieting, tapping his fingers sheepishly. "This time."

 **"Nothing that wasn't to his profit," Kurenai said, taking a seat on one of the stools. "Anko is finishing up," she told her master, "But she'll be along in a minute."**

 **Teuchi looked at Kurenai measuringly. He'd never met the chuunin before and he was surprised to find that young Naruto was so familiar with her, and presumably another kunoichi as well. "So then," he said mildly. "Naruto was planning to buy thirty bowls of ramen - ten for him and ten for you and his other neechan - Anko, you said?" There was something about that name that pulled at his memory but he couldn't place it.**

 **Kurenai smiled. "That might be just a little too much, Naruto-sama," she told him. "If I ate ten bowls of ramen then I'd blow up like a ballloon. One or two bowls will do nicely for myself and Anko."**

Naruto pouted. "There's nothing wrong with ramen." He grumbled, making Kurenai sweatdrop.

 **"Naruto-sama?" came an exclaimation from the kitchen and Ayame pushed her head around the door. "Goodness, why are you calling Naruto-kun that?"**

 **The kunoichi grimaced although she was quick to wipe the expression off her face before Naruto could see it. "There's a high stakes poker game every week or so. Naruto won me last night."**

"In my defense, I was 6 and didn't understand what was going on!" Naruto said, standing up for his small counterpart.

"I know Naruto. But that doesn't make it any easier to admit." Kurenai said.

 **"You were the stakes in a poker game!" Ayame gasped. "That's horrible! Who'd wager a person in game of cards."**

Jiraiya sighed. "Sadly, such a thing can be quite common in the shinobi world." He said, making the genin fell uneasy.

 **"Well, that should teach them," Anko declared, walking in cheerfully. She looked at Kurenai's finger, which was pointed directly at her face and blinked, raising her own finger towards the same target. "Is there something on my face?"**

"Oh come on, Nai-chan! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!"

"I'll tell you when you can stop."

 **"Just answering a question," Kurenai replied. "Ayame wa-ah?" she trailed off in surprise as Anko moved forwards a little and started sucking on the accusing finger. "A-anko, what are you doing?" she protested, failing remove her finger as Anko had her wrist in a gentle but firm grip.**

"Anko!"

Once again, Anko got the last laugh. Both figuratively, and literally.

 **Naruto shrugged. His neechan played weird games sometimes.**

Tsunade sighed. Ah the innocence of the youth.

* * *

 **Fugaku woke with a gasp of horror, eyes assuming the thousand yard stare of the severely traumatised - which was far enough outside his usual habits that Mikoto paused in sharpening her sword to look at him in concern. "Are you alright, anata?" she asked.**

 **"Mikoto-chan?" he said in surprise and then relaxed slightly. "Oh, thank the Gods. It was just a nightmare."**

Sasuke sighed. _'Yes tou-san. It was a nightmare, and you are still living.'_

 **"Oh?" she asked, walking over to the bed and sitting next to him. "It must have been a bad one, I've never seen you look so terrible when you woke up."**

 **"Awful," he confirmed, hands shaking. "It must have been something I ate - it'll teach me to stay late at work instead of coming home for your cooking, dear."**

 **"Why don't you tell me about it," Mikot said sweetly while alarm bells went off inside her head. Fugaku had finished work early yesterday and eaten dinner with herself and Sasuke before going to the poker game.**

Sasuke gulped, having to fight the urge to ran away as fast as he could once he heard such a sickingly sweet tone. Something so sweet can never be good!

 **"I dreamt that I lost the... light of my life," he said, quickly editting the priority of the disasters that had befallen him in the dream. "It was terrible. Dreaming that at tonight's poker game we all had too much to drink and started making ridiculous wagers. That I was somehow crazy enough to lose everything in a wager - the Uchiha Family's Secret and even you, Mikoto, to that Uzumaki brat. Perhaps it's a sign from the Gods that I shouldn't play poker tonight."**

 **He looked at Mikoto, who had a strange, angry look in her eyes. "Um, Mikoto? Sweetheart?"**

 **"I'm not feeling very sweet," his wife said in a distant, hollow voice. "And you've just broken my heart."**

 **"Mikoto-chan?"**

 **She reached out and pulled his wallet off the table at the side of the bedroom, showing him the large roll of ryou inside it. "You played poker last night, 'dear'. You won all this money. But what did you lose?"**

 **Fugaku squeaked nervously as he saw Mikoto's hand close around the hilt of her katana.**

Sasuke bowed his head. _'Goodbye...tou-san.'_

* * *

 **It was fortunate that the Uchiha family were blessed with uncommonly good eyesight, even before the Sharingan was taken into account, rather than uncommonly good hearing which would probably have been damaged by the high pitched screeching that erupted from the upstairs of the Clan Head's house.**

The group flinched and winced at the screech. A few felt sorry for the Uchiha Clan head.

Others, not so much.

 **The first conclusion that those members of the clan who happened to be in the vicinity of the Uchiha Compound was that the inarticulate sounds originated from a furious Uchiha Mikoto. Not all that surprising really, since most of them had heard by now that rather significant amounts of money had changed hands at last night's poker game. The last time that that had been at the expense of the Uchiha clan, Mikoto had had to cancel a hairdressing appointment and then rebook out of schedule, which had put her in the awkward position of having her hair cut at the same time as the Yamanaka clan...**

Sasuke paled at that. While his mother – the one in _his_ dimension – was a woman who wouldn't resort to acting like the girly-girl civilian women, she still held importance in making herself appear strong, yet beautiful. To have something like a hair style change...

It would be a miracle that buildings weren't destroyed.

 **The hairdressing of the various clans was always a matter of infinite delicacy when it came to scheduling and the only reason that sharing hairdressing time with the Yamanaka was considered worse than sharing with the Hyuuga was that the Hyuuga Clan flatly refused to share hairdressing time at all. Ever.**

 **An explosion of glass and wood proved that the initial assumption regarding the source of the screeching was incorrect. A second later, Mikoto leapt out of the broken window, a katana in one hand. Scarcely a swordslength ahead of her, and not always quite that far, her husband was demonstrating that even the most dignified member of the Uchiha clan was capable of some quite high pitched noises if motivated properly with a sharp blade that to judge by the damage to his clothes came rather too close to the front side of his trousers.**

 **"Kikyo," Mikoto said to her aunt by marriage as she paused, her husband temporarily treed on the side of a building. "Would you be so good as to tell Sasuke that he's spending the night at yours tonight. Itachi too if he gets back from his mission. Their father and I have some matters to discuss."**

 **Fugaku made another shriek of terror as the drain pipe he was holding onto came away from the wall and he barely managed to dive away from another sword cut by his wife. His hair wasn't quite so lucky and a few dozen black hairs were sent flying by the breeze as Mikoto dashed after him.**

Everyone winced and pitied the man, wondering if he would be able to survive his wife...they doubted it.

* * *

 **"I gotcha you a birthday present, Teuchi-ji-san!" Naruto announced once the life-giving marvel (better known to the inhabitants of Konoha as Ramen) was in bowls in front of Naruto, Anko and Kurenai. "Just like Ayame got you last week!"**

 **"You did?" Teuchi exclaimed. "Naruto-kun, you didn't have to do that."**

 **"But I wanted to," declared Naruto, sticking out his lower lip.**

Anko snickered at the look. "Nice move there gaki." She praised. The Puppy Look was always a win.

 **Ayame (who by past experience had discreetly placed herself behind Naruto - the stools were rather a precarious perch for a boy as small as Naruto and he jumped around a lot) put her hands on his shoulders. "Dad just means that it's really nice of you to think of him," she reassured him. "What'd you get him?"**

 **"This -" cried Naruto dramatically, reaching into his pocket. "Er, wait, I was sure it was in that pocket. Wait a minute!" He slurped down the last of his first bowl and then started patting himself down. All three females in the small stall started giggling helplessly at his antics and Teuchi had to reach quickly across the counter to stop Naruto from standing on the stool to get better access to the pockets in his shorts.**

 **Kurenai also caught hold of the boy's collar. "Wait a moment, Naruto-sama," she said and released him so that she could kneel and retrieve a small scroll from the floor under his stool. "Is this what you're looking for?"**

 **"Yes!" Naruto confirmed loudly and hugged Kurenai before accepting the scroll. "Thank you, Kurenai-neechan!" He turned to Teuchi and presented the scroll to him with a bow. "Happy Birthday, Teuchi-san!"**

 **Teuchi opened the scroll and scanned the contents. His eyes widened and he leant back against the frame of the stall, but he said nothing.**

 **"Daddy?" "Ji-san?"**

 **"Er, what did you give him, Naruto-sama?" asked Kurenai.**

 **Anko nodded. "Yeah, I haven't seen anyone look like that since I hid some porn in the Academy biology text books last year."**

Iruka looked horrified. Tsunade and Kurenai glared at the sweating Anko. "ANKO!"

"Hehehe..." Anko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

 **"N-naruto-kun," Teuchi said in a strangled voice. "Where did you get this? It- it can't be real, can it?"**

 **"It's..." Naruto hesitated. "Old man Hokage said that whoever had it owned a stall in the market. Isn't that right? Don't you like it?"**

 **"Like it!" Teuchi half-shouted. "I've** ** _always_** **wanted a stall in the market but those blasted Akimichi would never rent one for anything I could afford. But how could you possibly have title to a stall in the market?"**

 **"I won it last night off one of the Akimichi," Naruto said proudly.**

 **Teuchi hugged the scroll against himself with a blissful smile.**

Naruto smiled, glad Teuchi liked his present.

* * *

 **Danzo stared at the battered shape of his agent. "You know, I like to think that I have high standards," he said. "So there is doubtless a good reason that you look like you fell of a building into a dumpster?"**

 **"Well... I** ** _did_** **fall off a building into a dumpster," the ROOT member confessed. He glanced around and noted that Sai was at the far end of the room. He lowered his voice. "Although in all fairness, I'd probably have recovered by now if the kid hadn't cut off the circulation to my limbs when he tried to bandage me."**

 **"And why did you decide to go dumpster diving when you were on a mission?" asked Danzo harshly.**

 **"Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai," was the quick answer.**

 **Danzo frowned. "Yes... that was you mission. And?"**

 **"Well, they were the reason I fell into the dumpster."**

 **"I realize that they're very attractive kunoichi," Danzo said heavily. "But try to control yourself. I very nearly recruited them last night, what good would that have been if you couldn't function around them?"**

Kurenai and Anko placed a hand on their hips, smiling with pride. The female genin glared jealousy at them for their looks, even more Ino, who while was seen as the most beautiful girl during the academy, had nothing on them.

 **"You nearly recruited them!" the younger shinobi exclaimed, his eyes shining with respect. "I'm really glad to hear that, sir. Do you think that there's still a chance? Having a couple of hot babes like that around, well that would be damn good for morale and them being into each other like that, that would be... sir... Danzo-sama?" He paused and waved his hand in front of Danzo's suddenly glazed eyes.**

 **No reaction.**

 **"Jeez," he muttered. "What happened, some kind of genjutsu?"**

 **Tentatively he reached for his superior's shoulder, only to pause as Sai caught his wrist. "Onisan," the boy said seriously. "Don't disturb Danzo-sama when he's in his happy place."**

"Ew! No way in hell!" Anko shouted, crossing her eyes.

"For the last time! We're not together!" Kurenai shouted. She was not a lesbian, or into women! It was only one time, and that was it!

* * *

 **"Hey, Itachi!" Shisui called. "Glad I found you!"**

Sasuke twitched at the sight of the man he hated above all else. He clenched his fist tightly. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he say Kakashi look at him.

"Calm yourself, Sasuke." The masked man said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but forced himself to calm down. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. After a few more time, he was able to squash down his anger. Though he still glared at the appearance of his brother.

Seeing this, Kakashi smiled. Proud of his student.

 **The Uchiha prodigy gave him a brooding glare and then went back to a close examination of the water passing under the bridge. The oddly introspective pose was at odds with the ANBU field uniform that Itachi wore.**

 **Unfazed by the lack of a verbal response, Shisui leant against the railing. "There's a bit of a row going on at the compound," he explained. "And you probably don't want to get involved - the longer you can plead ignorance the better. Fugaku-jisan's really put his foot in it this time."**

 **"Hn?"**

 **"You know the poker game that he has once a week?" Shisui asked. "He got in over his head and bet a lot more than he should have."**

 **Itachi sighed. "How much did he lose this time?"**

 **"It's not so much how much," Shisui said cheerfully. "Rumour has it that family members were being wagered by the end. Some punk kid's picked up a harem's worth of girls apparently."**

Naruto groaned, hiding his red faced with his hand as Anko laughed sitting next to him.

 **"We... don't have any female cousins of marriageable age, do we?" Itachi asked. "That aren't married, anyway."**

 **"No, Itachi. We don't."**

 **The younger of the pair abandoned his pose of indifference. "I think you can tell me the whole story Shisui," he said. "I'm pretty much braced for the worst at this point."**

 **Shisui looked a bit worried. "Well, I got this from Uncle Jiro, who happened to overhear Sarutobi Asuma talking to Hayate, but apparently since you don't have any sisters, Uncle Fugaku bet you and Sasuke."**

 **"To some punk kid?"**

 **"Yeah, I don't know who exactly."**

 **"I'm going to kill him," Itachi said calmly. At some point he'd drawn a kunai and was digging it into the bridge rail.**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was saying...but he... _agreed_ with Itachi. Father needed to learn his lesson.

 **"Uncle Jiro, your dad or the kid?"**

 **"Yes."**

Naruto sweated and gulped, if Itachi went after his mini-me, not even Anko and Kurenai's protection would save him!

 **His cousin looked worried. "Well, don't go off half-cocked, you know? There's a bunch of other people who ain't pleased at either of them. Your Mom's livid, I think he bet her away as well. She stormed off to the Hyuuga compound - don't know why exactly, but the way she was talking to Uncle Fugaku, I think he's going to be sleeping on the couch a while."**

Tsunade nodded in agreement. What he deserves.

 **"No," Itachi said firmly. "He's going to die, Shisui. Mom and I can kill him together, it's important to share these things with family. Sasuke can stab him a bit as well, once we've put him on the floor, but he's not going to get away with this. He pimped me, Mom and Sasuke out. To some guy. Fuck knows how much much money he's lost -"**

Everyone sweatdropped. Strange family bonding.

 **"Actually, he doesn't seem to have done so badly," Shisui managed and flinched as Itachi's head snapped around, Sharingan spinning furiously. Despite his best efforts he couldn't keep his cousin from grabbing him by the front of his shirt and dragging him down to stare into those blood red eyes.**

 **"You're telling me that my honoured father wagered members of his own family rather than a few filthy ryou!" Itachi snarled. "Is that what you're telling me, Shisui? That I'm worth less to him than his damn wallet? What's he going to do next, cousin? What's going to be next? Will he sell our Sharingan to Cloud? Or no, one better. He'll use the Secret as a wager. He'll cost us the one thing that keeps the other clans from turning upon us for taking their jutsu, just for some damn game! Is that it, Shisui? Is that what he'll do!?"**

Everyone flinched back. The jonin were shocked to hear Itachi Uchiha speak louder than his usual monotone level. They've never seen him so mad. Not even Kakashi when he used to work with Itachi in the ANBU.

 **Shisui pushed back. "Dammit, Itachi, get a hold of youself!" he snapped. "I agree he's a moron dammit, why do you think the clan's up in arms about him." He waited until Itachi had released him and his sharingan had relaxed slightly before muttering, "Besides he's already lost the Secret -"**

 **There was a meaty thunk as a kunai sank into Shisui's chest and he froze, hands reaching impotently for the blade that pierced his heart. Without the slightest visible emotion, Itachi twisted the kunai slowly and when he drew it out of his cousin, the dead expression of his eyes was matched entirely by the fading light in the slain Uchiha's.**

 **With ease, Itachi lifted Shisui onto the rail and pushed him over the edge and into the river. The body floated away on the water, but Uchiha Itachi spared the meat not a single second glance. If Shisui was too stupid to see that the loss of the Uchiha's most valued secret, the 'ultra secret' as his mother described it, changed everything, then he was too stupid to live.**

 **For that matter, the same could be said of the rest of the clan.**

 **And Itachi would not hesitate to correct any lenience on the part of the universe towards them.**

Everyone was silent, their eyes twitching.

They had possibly just witnessed the start of that world's **_Uchiha Massacre_**.

* * *

 **"Naruto-kun," Teuchi said reluctantly. "I can't accept this from you."**

 **"Wha-?" Naruto and Ayame paused in mid-dance.**

"Eh?" Naruto gapped. "Why not?!"

 **"It's too much, Naruto. It's wonderful that you've won this but it's your chance to set yourself up and I can't take this away from you," the old ramen chef said. "This is your ticket to always having money coming to you."**

 **"B-but, I won lots of money," Naruto protested. "Heaps and heaps. I want you to have this. Can't I give you a present like other people?"**

Everyone flinched at the A-Naruto's large, tearful blue eyes. It struck all the women to see such a sight. They wanted to go to that world and beat the old ramen chef for making little Naruto cry.

 **Teuchi stared at the boy's big, teary blue eyes, torn between accepting to keep Naruto happy and refusing so that the orphan would have something to fall back on. This is the right thing to do, he thought, holding out the deed towards Naruto. Kurenai reached out as if to accept the scroll...**

 **...and closed Teuchi's hand around it.**

 **"Accept your present, Teuchi-san," she told him. "Naruto won so much money and property last night that the Hokage is probably still counting it for him. He's probably won enough to buy as much ramen as he could eat."**

 **Ayame giggled. "There isn't that much ramen in the world, even if you can afford it, Naruto. Do you think you could ever get tired of ramen?"**

Naruto glared and crossed his arms. "Never! I'd rather die than give up the glorious food of the Gods!" He shouted, making everyone sweatdrop.

 **Naruto frowned, all concern over Teuchi's acceptance gone. "No," he decided solemnly. "I want to eat ramen all the time!"**

 **"Well then," Teuchi declared, turning back to his stove. "In honor of my birthday, a free bowl of ramen for everyone!"**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hiashi groaned piteously as the bright afternoon sunlight cut across his bedroom and stabbed at his barely open eyes. With heroic force of will, he turned his head away from the light and saw the pitiless visage of one of the Hyuuga Elders.**

 _'Looks like we now see Hiashi's reaction.'_ Tsunade thought with a wicked grin.

 **One of Hiashi's guilty secrets was that ever since he and Hizashi were boys he had never been able to keep the three elder members of the Hyuuga family straight. As a result he had found it expedient to never refer to any of the greek chorus of vultures by any term other than a deferential 'Elder', however much they carped at him.**

 **"Elder," he rasped and masked a wince as he realized how dry his throat was.**

 **"Hiashi," carped the elder. "Concerns have been raised about your leadership."**

Hinata frowned in concern for her father. Yes, he had always pushed her very far and barely showed her any love, but he was still her father.

 **With some small effort, Hiashi bit back his immediate reaction of: 'you're bothering me about this NOW?' and levered himself upright. Fortunately, he had apparently sleeping fully clothed so he didn't have to dress whille being carped at. Unfortunately, he was wearing the same kimono that he had been wearing the day before and it was rather evidently the worse for wear.**

 **"Naturally, we would like to put these concerns to rest," the second elder added, emerging from where he had been lurking in the shadows. What had he been doing there? Hiashi wondered? Looking for evidence of Anti-Hyuuga-behaviour in the sock drawers?**

 _'Creepy.'_ Were several thoughts on how the Hyuuga had appeared.

 **"There are questions that we have been unable to answer however," the last of the three vulture-like old men hissed from the doorway.**

 **"Rumours that we cannot verify," continued the first elder. Hiashi would have found the seamless transition between the three to be unnerving, if he hadn't known that when they weren't carping at him, they spent all their time practising how to carp at him. Frankly, that was pretty damn unnerving all on its own.**

 **"What questions do you want answered?" he asked, glaring at them. It was a pretty good glare, he knew. The Hyuuga were naturally talented at glaring at people, what with not having any actual pupils that could be used to determine where they were looking. Hanabi was always glaring at him, perhaps because he couldn't give her milk the way that his wife had. Neji's glare was definitely above average as well. Hinata wasn't doing so well though. Hiashi added a frown to his expression at that thought. The elders didn't flinch though. Obviously more practise would be required.**

Hinata flinched when she was brought up, but kept herself straight.

 **"Last night's poker game has already passed into legend," advised one of the other elders.**

 **"The one whose nature may not be spoken of participated."**

 **"Entire clans have been humiliated, brought to financial ruin."**

 **"Can you assure us, Hyuuga-sama, that our clan does not face this fate?"**

Tsunade smirked as she summon a sake bottle and sat comfortably on the couch. Time to enjoy the show.

 **"I -" - wagered and lost two Hyuuga maidens. "I -" - the mansion, wagered on a worthless hand. "I -" - the famous Hyuuga Hot Springs, foundations of the clan's wealth... "No. No, I cannot assure you of this."**

 **There was a deadly silence in the room.**

 **"The Hyuuga Clan will stand together in these difficult circumstances," the first elder said finally.**

 **"Our solidarity is our strength," agreed the second.**

 **"We are, of course, firmly behind you," confirmed the last of the elders as they left Hiashi's chambers.**

 **The latter, at least, Hiashi could be sure of. The elders had always been at his back. Usually measuring it for the fit of their kunai.**

* * *

The next scene opened to a familiar face, making some smile, others snicker in anticipation.

 **Tenten looked up at the clock on the wall of her father's workshop. Kuroda hadn't moved from the couch were the woman had left him early that morning and his snores strongly suggested to his daughter that he could remain asleep for several more hours yet.**

 **This, of course, would be a problem. Kuroda had taught Tenten the importance of planning - you didn't just start making a sword for example - first you made sure that you had all the materials and tools to hand, and then you planned out each step of the process. This methodical approach had been served Tenten well so far and she had fallen back upon the habit now. It took her about half an hour to walk to the Hyuuga compound. Her father could probably walk faster than she could, but it was the only measure that she had. And if he was going to see someone important like the Hokage then he should clean up and put on some clean clothes.**

Tenten smiled. Always be prepared. Just as she was taught.

 **Tenten had prepared fresh clothes for her father, laying them out in the bathroom and she'd made sure that there was soap and towels in the bathroom while she was at it. Now all that needed to be done was to wake daddy up... although she'd wait until the last minute of course. He was obviously in need of as much sleep as possible if he was still asleep now. Perhaps he was ill?**

 **She checked the clock again. No, she was out of time. She'd have to wake daddy now. Hopefully he wasn't feeling too ill. Carefully she lifted the hammer that Tsume had left lying on top of the anvil. Raising it high (but not over her head, daddy got really upset the one time that she did that), she brought it down upon the anvil with a mighty clang.**

 **Kuroda started and flung his arms up over his face. Tenten looked at him hopefully but when no more noises came, the smith relaxed again.**

 **Oh well. She'd just have to hammer the anvil a bit more. Clang clang clang.**

 **Her father yelped and held his head. Slowly his eyes opened and he turned, flinching at every movement, towards the anvil. Each clang sent stabbing pains through his head.**

"Ahahahaha!"

Naruto and Anko were rolling on the ground, laughing hard at the scene. The others also laughed, unable _not_ to.

Tenten giggled, unable to help herself. _'Sorry, tou-san. But it's payback time.'_

 **"Tenten, stop playing with daddy's tools," he ordered weakly.**

 **"Daddy, you're awake!" she announced proudly and lowered the hammer once more, causing him to flinch. This time Tenten didn't lift it again, instead rushing over to start pulling him off the couch. "Hurry daddy, you've got to wash quickly or you'll be late."**

 **Rather than responding immediately, Kuroda took the time to hug his daughter thoroughly. "It's a good thing that you're here to keep me organized, sweetheart," he told her. "But could you get me a big glass of water while I wash up. I've got a little bit of a headache."**

 **"Okay, daddy!" Tenten chirped and ran off to the kitchen.**

 **Kuroda shook his head and winced as his brain rebounded of the inside of his skull. He looked up as Tenten poked her head round the doorframe, much too soon to have made the round trip to the kitchen.**

 **"Daddy? Are you dating that nice kunoichi who walked you home?"**

Tenten's eyes widened. Was...was her mother _dead_ in that world?

 **The smith groaned and buried his head in his hands.**

* * *

 **"What the hell happened to you?" Tsume asked Kuromaru, dropping the sandal that she'd been putting on as she saw her partner. The huge grey hound looked as if he'd gone through ten rounds against Maito Gai - he was limping, scratched in several locations and appeared to be totally exhausted.**

 **With some effort the Inu-nin managed to get his tongue back into his mouth where it could shape his words into human speech. "Might have been a bit rash last night."**

Those who didn't know Kuromaru could talk like a human, gasped and started in shock. Kiba laughed at their faces.

 **"There's no way that Mesuinu ran you into the ground?" the jounin exclaimed. "She's gravid for crap's sake. She can't run around much when she's this close to giving birth!"**

 **"She's also smart enough to learn a few lessons from the old monkey," Kuromaru snorted, referring to the Hokage.**

 **Tsume frowned. "What do yo-"**

 **"Traitor!" howled a grey blur as one of the Inuzuka hounds charged around the corner of the house. "Fox-loving bastard!"**

"Oi!" Naruto snapped out of his shock, and shouted in anger and offense, knowing the female dog was talking about him.

 **"Oi oi oi..." Tsume yelped and jumped up onto the side of the fence, taking her sandal with her.**

 **Kuromaru clawed his way up to her side in sheer desperation. The fence would need some repairs in the immediate future as a result. "She's 'delegated' our punishment to Ikeike," he growled.**

Kiba winched, _'Looks like not even the old dog is getting out of this betting thing unharmed.'_

 **Tsume gulped. Kuromaru's mate, Mesuinu, was the largest bitch in the Inuzuka pack but her littermate Ikeike was easily the most vicious. "You don't suppose I could take the blame?" she offered. The terms of the 'treaty' between Inuzuka and the hounds put some limits on what could be done to humans, as the weaker members of the pack.**

 **"Not a chance," Kuromaru grunted. "Your punishment is to see me get mauled." The fence shook as Ikeike shoulder barged it. It wasn't really designed to take the sort of punishment that the bitch could inflict.**

 **"Fuck."**

 **"Yeah. Any master plans?"**

 **"Only one," Tsume noted as the fence shook again. One of the posts looked like it would snap any minute. She pulled on her sandal. "Remember what we did when the Iwa-nin overran outpost seventeen?"**

 **Kuromaru howled a challenge at Ikeike, indicating that he did remember, and the moment that she'd paused to brace against his attack, the dynamic Inuzuka duo showed her a clean pair of heels.**

Kiba gapped, staring in shock. His mother, Tsume Inuzuka, named _"Number One Roughest Bitch in Konoha"_ was actually running away?!

* * *

 **By tradition, the Hyuga did not have guards at the gates of their mansion. After all, any guards would be obvious targets for any attack from outside the compound and with the Byakugan it wasn't really necessary to have lookouts. What the family did do, by tradition, was keep a reasonably highly placed member of the Branch Family stationed inside the gates at all time to provide a suitable welcome to returning members of the family or important visitors. The unspoken corollary was that said Branch Family member was expected to deter any unimportant visitors.**

 **As a result of this, when Hyuga Aramaki hurried to open the gates in order to address those who were approaching the Hyuga mansion, he was in theory prepared to deal with anything from an invading team of Cloud ninja to establishing precedence between the matriarchs of rival clans to a hyper-active Uzumaki Naruto carrying glue, paint and toilet paper... although in practice he'd feel some trepidation at the latter.**

Naruto chuckled sadistically, making everyone shiver in fear. Looks like those Hyuuga have learned to fear the **_King of Pranks!_** Good, they would survive longer without embarrassment.

 **While cunning use of wigs disguised it from the rest of Konoha, the Hyuga family were well aware that their elders' hair was no longer long, black or flowing as Hyuga tradition demanded and it was hard to see who else could be to blame.**

Naruto laughed at the prank, while Hinata blushed at her clan being pranked by Naruto. Last time her crush's pranks struck her clan, all their clothes were pink, the compound was painted green, and somehow, Naruto had shaved all of the elders bald.

Worse of all, there was no proof Naruto did it, so the elders couldn't attack him, much to their anger.

Neji's brow twitched, also recalling those events. Only _now_ he knew it was Naruto who did it. He would have his revenge!

 **Activating his doujutsu, Aramaki glanced through the gates to confirm the identities of the new arrivals. To his credit he took no more than an instant to assess the situation and take the appropriate measures.**

 **As a result, the chuunin was hugging the crossbeam of the gates and screaming for assistance (from his mommy) by the time that Kuroda kicked the gate flat as he thundered through it with a shout of "STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU ( &HOLES!"**

 **Tenten, perched jauntily on the weaponsmith's shoulders was hanging on with both hands and also shrieking, although in her cases it was less in complaint and more: "Whee! This is fun! Run faster Daddy! Daddy knows so many funny words..." Kuroda winced slightly - about half because he'd just taught his daughter another word that he shouldn't have and and half because Tenten's shrieks were quite high pitched and right in his ear.**

Tenten chuckled at that. She was having fun seeing her father being tormented. Sweet revenge.

 **Only half a pace behind Kuroda, Tsume and Kuromaru entered side by side, trailed by a slightly smaller Inuzuka hound, this one female, who was snapping her jaws at Kuromaru's hindquarters. "Kuroda! For shame!" Tsume shouted, grinning broadly, "Don't use words like that in front of your daughter!" The three disappeared between two buildings but Aramaki was in no position to note this, distracted as he was by the sudden arrival - in parallel - of Fugaku Uchiha and the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team, glancing nervously back over their shoulders.**

 **"Hiashi!" screamed the Yamanaka matriarch... uh, patriarch in a shrill voice. "You have to help us! One for all and all for one! Brothers in suffering!"**

 **"I'll give you suffering!" howled Nara Yoshino as she led the pack of women through the gate below the trembling Aramaki, only half a step ahead of Akimichi Chime. "Cut them off before they get to the other gate!"**

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio sweatdropped nervously as they looked at the enraged images of their mothers. Good luck tou-san(s), you'll need it.

 **"Just don't get in my way," Uchiha Mikoto snapped, waving her katana around rather more wildly than her professional training would have merited, causing Fugaku to duck back and press himself against the wall behind him. "You lowly women can't imagine the depths of foolishness a husband can manage when he's gambling!"**

 **"Excuse me?" Yoshino asked sweetly, turning her attention away from her cowering husband. "Did you just call us lowly?"**

"Oh crap!" Jiraiya shouted. "Mother fight!"

 **"Don't even start on this, Nara," hissed Mikoto. "My husband - who's going to lose his testicle privileges when I catch him - gambled far more than he should have last night."**

 **"Well you're hardly the only one!" Yoshino snapped, cracking her chainwhip sharply.**

 **"The fucking cretin wagered** ** _me_** **!"**

 **"Perhaps he had a perfectly understandable desire to get you out of his misery, Uchiha-** ** _san_** **."**

 **"What did you say?!" Mikoto shrieked.**

 **"Ahem?" Chime interjected nervously. "Ladies?"**

 **"WHAT!"**

 **The Akimichi matron cleared her throat nervously as the two kunoichi turned their killer intent upon her. "They're getting away?" she observed weakly, pointing at the four erring husbands.**

 **"Shit!" The men scattered with the ease of the trained and exceedingly well motivated shinobi that they were. The women did likewise, although their motivations had less to do with fear and more to do with righteous wrath.**

 **Aramaki continued to cling to the beam for a moment, letting his Byakugan scan the area for any other menaces. No, nothing. He was safe. Slowly he relaxed his grip on the beam, letting his legs dangle and...**

 **"What are you doing up there?" asked the Hokage in a curious voice.**

 **"Aaaah!" shrieked Aramaki girlishly and released his grip, falling to the floor. "Aaah!" he screamed again as the Hokage leant over to look down at him, before the chuunin scrambled to hands and knees and crawled away underneath the mansion mewling.**

Everyone laughed at the sight.

 **Sarutobi looked down at Konohamaru, who he was carrying by using his official Hokage hat as an improvised cradle (the infant seemed to like playing with it and the kami knew, today would be shrill enough without having a colicky baby to deal with). "I didn't think I was that frightening," he noted. "Of course, young Aramaki always was a little highly strung."**

 **"Now then, Konohamaru," he added to the child as he walked further into the Hyuga compound. "I think Hiashi has a little girl about your age. Perhaps you can play with her while I get this straightened out..."**

Konohamaru scowled as he knew who the old man was talking about. That stupid girl _Hanabi..._ he _hated_ her! She was bossy!

* * *

 **"Do we have to go back there, neechan?" Naruto whined as the three of them walked towards the orphanage, each of the chuunin holding one of his hands.**

Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai couldn't help but smiled at the sight. It was cute. Though Naruto soon frowned at the thought of the orphanage. He hated that place. His first years there were painful.

 **"Don't you want all your stuff, gaki?" Anko asked. She wasn't especially fond of the place herself - up until six years before her happiest memory had been the day that her teacher took her away from the place - but with a little more perspective she could honestly say that it hadn't been all that bad.**

 **Naruto shook his head violently. "I got all my stuff with me, Anko-neechan. Can't we just go right now?"**

 **Kurenai and Anko looked at each other over the boy's head. "You're sure that you don't want anything, Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked.**

 **"Uh-uh!"**

 **The kunoichi looked around and then smiled when she saw that one of Konoha's many small parks was nearby. The orphanage had been built near to several of them so that the children would have somewhere to play. "Well I'll still need to pick up your paperwork, but maybe you and Anko can go play in the park while I collect it."**

 **Naruto's eyes went wide. "Really!?" he asked hopefully. "Can we play on the swings, Anko-neechan?"**

 **Anko shrugged. "I guess so."**

 **"Come on," the little boy shouted, suddenly pulling on her hand. "I bet I can swing higher than you can, neechan!"**

 **"Oh yeah!" Anko yelled. "We'll see about that. I can swing higher than anyone!"**

Anko smiled at the sight. She always wondered what it would be like to have a little brother. She then grinned, her thought process changing at the drop of a hat. The kid was adorable as a child; as a genin he became cute. She wondered what he would look like older. No doubt hot.

She had a blush on her cheeks...because she had been drinking some sake, so her mind was a bit fuzzy.

 **Kurenai stared after them. "One of them's going to be a very bad influence on the other but I can't for the life of me tell which one." Then she shrugged and walked into the orphanage. Collecting the paperwork shouldn't take too long.**

* * *

 **"What do you mean you don't have any medical records for him?" Kurenai snapped.**

Naruto flinched, while Tsunade and Kurenai glared. "What?!" the Hokage snapped.

 **"Oh well, that brat's always running off so I never could lay hands on him when the medical checks were done," the orphanage manager shrugged. "What can you do?"**

 **The chuunin's eyes narrowed, "Does that include the ones that took place before he was old enough to crawl?"**

 **"Hah, when was that brat ever not able to cause trouble?" the man snorted. "I don't know who talked you into taking him in, but you're letting yourself in for nothing but trouble, kunoichi."**

Naruto flinched. Bad memories of his time in the orphanage appearing in his head. He lowered his head, trying to block the images of children bullying and making fun of him, of staff workers ignoring him whenever he cried, or blamed him for anything that went wrong or got broken, even if it was clearly seen that the other children broke it.

Clenching her fists, Tsunade made a memo to have a _talk_ with the orphanage's manage, and check Naruto's records, both medical and health.

* * *

 **Naruto almost fell off the swing - would have if Anko hadn't caught him - when the manager of the oprhanage ran screaming out of the building. Of course, since the manager had his hands pressed firmly against his armpits and was flapping his elbows up and down in a manner that could, if you looked at it right, be said to be somewhat reminiscent of a bird's wings, Naruto wound up on the floor anyway when Anko fell backward off the swing, laughing her head off and incidentally giving a free show to Kurenai as she walked, somewhat self-satisfiedly, out of the orphanage.**

Kurenai groaned at the 'free show'. So not the time.

 **"She turned me into a duck!" the manager screamed at a random passerby, who tried to ignore the crazy man. "A duck!"**

 **Naruto started laughing too, tears running down as he saw the man humiliating himself.**

Naruto and Anko followed their counterparts and began laughing.

 **"Oh what am I to do!" the man wailed melodramatically. "I can't do anything but quack at people!"**

 **"Are you crazy?" a woman asked, pulling her own children away from the manager. "You are talking normally! Well, except for not making any sense!"**

 **"Stop quacking at me!" he shouted, pointing at her accusingly.**

 **Naruto stopped laughing. "Hey! Leave her alone, crazy old man!" he shouted.**

 **The manager turned and his eyes went wide as he saw Naruto, all three feet of him, marching towards him with a determined look.**

 **"N-n-n-oo!" he wailed, taking to his heels. "Don't let the fox get me!"**

 **"Kurenai-chan," Anko said wickedly. "What did you to him."**

 **Kurenai adopted an innocent expression. "Me? Why do you think I had anything to do with it?"**

 **Anko grabbed her by the hand. "You've got to teach me how to do that! It's so funny!"**

 **"Maybe he just had a nervous breakdown," Kurenai speculated. "Anko, stop that," she added as the other chuunin spun her by the arms until she was loosely grappled in Anko's arms, the Snake Sannin's former apprentice's face resting on Kurenai's shoulder.**

 **"If you tell me then I'll..." Anko's voice dipped to a whisper that even Naruto, standing only a couple of feet away from them, couldn't make out what she was promising.**

 **The look on Kurenai's face - particularly the number of colours that she went - made it clear that she understood exactly what Anko was offering. "We'll, uh, talk about it later," she promised, insincerely, her face a bright crimson. "I got the paperwork, such as it is, so we can go to speak to the Hokage now."**

Anko stopped laughing and grinned predatoric at Kurenai, making the jonin nervous.

* * *

 **"H-hokage-sama," Aramaki snivelled. "Mitarashi Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai and th- uh, Uzumaki Naruto are approaching the gates."**

 **"Very good, Aramaki-kun," Sarutobi said, just a trifle coldly. He turned to Hiashi. "Hold Konohamaru for a moment would you? I should go and greet your new landlord."**

 **The Head of the Hyuga clan flinched slightly at the reminder, but accepted the infant. Konohamaru promptly wailed as his grandfather walked away. Bring back the triangle thing! Meanie!**

 **"Hiashi," one of the elders said, drawing on his elite ninja skills to speak audibly over the infant's screaming without having to shout so loudly that half the village would hear him. When you're a Hyuga, you see, you know how to do things like that. "Remind me again of what precisely you owe to that boy." He pronounced 'boy' to rhyme with 'scum', another neat trick that only an elite Hyuga could have accomplished.**

 **"The mansion," Hiashi said, restraining Konohamaru with some difficulty. "Two Huyga Maidens. And, uh, about four million ryou."**

 **"And the Hot Springs?" another elder asked, deploying his words with almost surgical precision.**

Anko and Naruto whooped at their counterparts owning a large mansion.

 **"I staked those to the bank for a half million ryou," Hiashi explained. "As long as we can come up with the money, we can hold onto those."**

 **"That's something," the first elder conceded. He paused as the third elder shook his head firmly. "It's not?"**

 **"We have almost a million ryou still at hand," pointed out the second elder. What's the problem?"**

 **The last elder pressed his hands together so tightly that they paled, the blood forced almost entirely from his fingers. "Have you forgotten what day it is?"**

 **Hiashi paled. The Uchiha had their Secret (although how long it would remain a secret in the hands of Uzumaki Naruto was debatable), but the Hyuga had a secret of their own: the means by which they retained primacy in the booking of appointments with the renowned ninja hairdresser Hoshi Masote. The secret, quite frankly, was that on one day of each month, they paid his book-keeper three-quarters of a million ryou to give them the prime slots in the appointment book.**

 **Today was that day.**

 **If the Hyuga didn't pay...**

 **Hiashi's knees started knocking together. He might have to share a booking. The elders might have witnesses, when they revealed the terrible scars caused to their formerly proud hair by that... by Uzumaki. The pride of the Hyuga men in their immaculate ebony locks of hair could be fatally undermined.**

 **"We'll just have to do without the Hot Springs," he whispered. "We've got a whole month to get the money together for next month's payment, we'll just have to manage it somehow. Otherwise..."**

 **The elders looked at each other. "A month without Hoshi Masote's diligent attention is not to be borne," the third elder agreed hastily.**

 **"It remains only to decide on the two maidens to be given to... him," the second elder concluded, pointing discreetly at Naruto as the boy and his two chuunin possessions were escorted into the garden of the Hyuga Mansion by the Hokage.**

 **"Isn't convenient that you have two daughters," the first elder hissed malevolently at Hiashi.**

 **Konohamaru, sensing the mood, wet himself; the moisture clearly apparent to Hiashi. It figured, he decided. The sun was high in the sky, he'd lost his home, main source of income and two daughters to the most despised person in all of Konoha and now he'd been pissed on by the Hokage's only grandchild. This really wasn't his day...**

And the screen when dark.

"Oh man! That was awesome!" Anko cheered. She really liked that world!

"Glad you think so."

Turning around, everyone saw Shin standing there, cloak and all. "Yo." He greeted with a V sign.

Anko grinned at him. "Kami dude! Can we see more?!" She asked excitedly. Unfortunately, Shin shook his head. "Whyyyyy?!" She whined.

"Unfortunately, that is the end of that world." He revealed, getting a loud 'What?!' from everyone. He raised a hand to prevent further shouting. "One shot worlds are limited in accessibility. Their gateways are open for a limited time. As such, we can no longer see more events of that world."

"That's bullshit!" Anko shouted. Shin shrugged.

"What can you do? I don't make the rules, the universe does."

Anko pouted, wanting to see more action between her counterpart, A-Kurenai, and little A-Naruto. Kurenai also frowned. She had actually looked forward to seeing more. But now she couldn't.

Tenten and Ino were also sad at not seeing their fathers being punished. Damn it!

Seeing everyone's sad, Shin sighed. Truth was, that world was _destroyed_. Being one of several planets that had been unfortunately destroyed by a certain _someone_. But he couldn't tell them that. Oh well, better continue on.

"Oi! Enough with the frowns. There are still many more worlds to see. Whatcha say we go back and see how Naruto, Baby Beel, and Hilda are doing?" He said, making everyone look at him. Thinking it over, they nodded. They were still curious on Hilda's sister.

As the area shifted, Naruto frowned, and looked at the silent Sakura, who hadn't said a word since they last left the second world. She just remained quiet, not saying a world. He didn't like that. Ever since that dark him said those mean things to A-Sakura, she's been so silent, hollow even.

He frowned. Maybe he should talk to her?

* * *

 ** _End of the "The Night the House of Cards was Built" One-shot. Sadly it was never continued. But we must move on!_**

 ** _Next chapter we return to "Father and Son"! Continuing on to the end. Then we finish "Shinobi of Winx" to get it out of the way._**

 ** _Countdown to "Reading: A Son Forgotten": 9 chapters left (without Author Notes)._**

 ** _P/S. I plan to also do a reading for "What a Dramatic Life" by Mumei Mu. Still waiting his response. His fic is the BEST Naruto/Total Drama there is! Just try to argue!_**

 ** _I know what you're thinking. "Another story?! Is he crazy?!" And the answer is, YES! Completely! But with how slow reading stories are being updated, I just had to make a move!_**

 ** _I can't help it! It's the bloodlust! THE LUST TO WRITE!_**

 ** _Don't worry, doing reading stories are actually very easy to do! I did this chapter in a single day!_**

 ** _That's all for now! Until next time!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter: World 2 Scene 7: Father and Son_**

 ** _R &R_**


	13. World 2 Scene 7: Father and Son

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or any anime or fanfics seen here. Those are the property of their respective owners.**

 **People are asking when "A Father's Love" will appear. I have a plan, and will follow through it. The fic will appear soon. Be patient.**

 **Now, I will be finishing up "Father and Son" by dart93. And after that, I will be going back and finishing "Shinobi of Winx" by Wolfpackersson09.**

 **Many did not like that fic, either because they never watched Winx Club, or did not find interest to it. I'm sorry to say, that I will still be finishing the fic/world up. I'm sorry to those that wish not to read it, but I don't leave things unfinished.**

 **I will try to finish the arcs fast.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get things going.**

 **Fanfics belong to their respective authors. Credit goes to dart93 for allowing me to use his fic.**

* * *

 **World 2 Scene 7: Father and Son**

* * *

Everyone watched in anticipation as the next scene began to play, many like Naruto wanted to know more about the deal with Hilda and her sister.

 **"Sister!?" Naruto squawked while looking between the two, Hilda who was still in a battle stance while Yolda gave a small grin and started to let off a dark aura, holding her hands together by her chest as if preying.**

 **Hilda quickly stood, her sword glinting in what little sunlight filtered through the canopy above them and leaving Naruto's question unanswered.**

Everyone saw the tension between the two, the genin glancing at the two cautiously. The jonin and sannin narrowed their eyes as the auras the two women were letting out filled the room.

 **"Stop this at once!" Came yet another voice, making them turn to see a pair of different maids walk out from the tree line, both giving off the same dark purplish black auras.**

 **The first was the one who called out to them, making the two demon maids stop before they even started fighting. She wore a similar fashion as the other demon maids, being a black lolita fashion dress and had long cerulean blue hair which she tied in a braid that reached past her waist with short bangs framing her face. She also wore glasses over her blue eyes and seemed to be cold and stoic as she held a thick purple book with gold bindings.**

 **The next looked younger, wearing a shorter black lolita dress while her top was little more than a tube top that left the rest of her flesh bare. Her hair was red and shorter but had two long braids on each side of her head as she stood with her hips cocked to the side and her hands behind her head.**

Jiraiya began giggling perversely as he looked at the two beautiful maids. Taking his notebook out, he began writing rapidly in it. Unfortunately for him, he was put a stopped to, by a chakra powered uppercut by Tsunade, sending him flying.

Kiba smirked at the image of the two. _'Holy shit! They're hot!'_ He thought, but refrained from saying it, as to not get the same punishment from the women as the old white haired guy.

 **The blue haired demon continued, "Refrain from any personal actions, Yolda. I am aware of your history with Hildegarde, but now is not the time."**

 **"But… Isabella," she huffed to the woman, making the other girl shake her head.**

 **"Have some sense, Yolda!"**

 **"Satura, you be quiet!"**

 **Naruto watched, one eye twitching at him being ignored. But at the same time he'd learned that the blond was Yolda, Hilda's sister, the blue haired woman was called Isabella, obviously the leader of the three, and the youngest one, the red head was called Satura.**

 **"Enough!" Came yet another voice, this time a younger boy's, "The three of you, stand back!" This made them step aside just as a small pillar of what looked like purple-black fire erupted.**

Naruto raised a brow when he saw the maids, except for Hilda, bow down low respectfully. Whoever this new guy was, he must be either important or a royal.

 **During this, Yolda looked over her shoulder at Hilda and glanced at her, "Well what are you standing for, Hilda? Get down on your knees."**

 **"Lord En, we have found him." Isabella droned as the pillar started to die down, "This is Beelze-sama,"**

 **Satura looked at the man Beel was with and leaned forward, hands on her hips, "Man, the person he's contracted with looks weak!"**

Eye twitching, Naruto glared at the redhead maid. "What you say bitch?!" He roared. Unseen by anyone except Shin, Naruto's eyes flashed red, before turning a glowing green, before going back to blue. No one noticed, except for Shin. The mystery man glanced at the blonde from under his hood, looking at him curiously. _'Hm, interesting.'_

 **Naruto's eye twitched even harder as silhouette started to appear in the pillar of darkness, "Long time no see, little brother." said the male before he fully appeared, making Naruto tense, expecting some hulking demon.**

"Brother!" The genin shouted in surprise that Baby Beel had a brother. As they stared at the pilar, they began to wonder on what he looked like. As the pillar began to diminish, everyone leaned forward, wanting to see the image of the older brother of the baby demon prince.

 **"…"**

 **Only, what stood there was not what he expected Baby Beel's big brother to be. There, standing about stomach high to one of the demon maids was a green eyed, green haired kid wearing a yellow vest with matching boots and black puffy pants that ballooned before being stuffed into the tops of his boots.**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... _That's_ the older brother of the Gaki's gaki?!" Anko exclaimed, greatly disappointed in what she was seeing. "That guy's a shrimp!" She said, with Naruto and Kiba nodding in agreement.

 **"Ok…" he started again while rubbing the bridge between his eyes, "I'll ask again. What… in… the fucking hell… is going on?"**

 **"Silence human," En snapped at the older male, "I'm talking to my brother, not some lowly-"**

Anko grinned when she saw the annoyed look on A-Naruto's face. "Ooh~! The brat's goanna get it~..."

 **At this point, the twitch in the teen's eye developed a twitch of its own before he exploded, "That's it! I've fucking had it with all of you!"**

 **Beel's brother, his maids, Hilda, and even Beel recoiled at the wave of crimson that engulfed him, Hilda was barely able to catch Beel as he jumped from Naruto's head and into her arms, frightened of the power at first before realizing that it was the power that drew him to the teen in the first place.**

 **Naruto's hair, if it was possible, got wilder than before while his teeth turned into fangs. The scars on his cheeks darkened and got wilder as well as his eyes turned blood red and cat-like.**

Everyone flinched as they saw Naruto subconsciously accessing the Kyuubi's chakra. The other genin were shocked at how wild he looked. Sasuke remembered the image from when he first saw Naruto like that back in the Forest of Death, when he stopped that giant snake from crushing him. Akamaru whined and buried itself deep into Kiba's jacket.

"Wh-What is that?" Ino asked, slightly scared by the wild look on A-Naruto. However, the flinch from Naruto made her quickly squash down the feeling, berating herself.

Shin stepped forward, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down. "That is one of the stages Jinchuuriki go through when accessing their Biju's power. It changes their appearance. That is called the **_Initial Stage_**. Changes are minor, but are given great power. The next stage is known as the **_Tailed Beast Chakra Cloak_** , where the Biju's chakra warps around the container in a protective layer. When going into the Cloak, a tail of the tailed beast forms. With each tail, the Jinchuuriki grows more and more powerful. However, the more tails, the more the Jinchuuriki losses control of themselves. It also slowly kills them. Most think it's the beast overwhelming their wills, but that's not really the case. Truthfully, the container reverts back to a form of primal instinct, to where they are nothing more than a feral beast that attacks anything in sight. However, it is only when a container is in perfect synch with their tailed beast, that they can truly use the Jinchuuriki form without consequence." He explained.

The genin and those who didn't know that fact were surprised and took it to memory.

 **"If I don't get some mother fucking answers right this god-damn minute, I'm putting my foot up all of your asses!" he yelled while pointing to En, Isabella, and Satura before rounding on Yolda, "I'll stick that broom of yours so far down your throat that you'll shit bristles and splinters for the rest of your life," then he rounded on Hilda, "And I'll make your life a living hell when I cancel the soap opera channel."**

Anko whistled. _'Damn, the gaki's pissed.'_ She thought with a grin, enjoying the show.

 **Lastly his eyes landed on Baby Beel, "AND YOU… Well I wouldn't do anything to you, you're my little bundle of trouble but I love you none the less…" he smiled before turning and pointing to the others, "You four on the other hand better start explaining now!"**

 **Hilda found her knees shaking, this was the power she had always felt lurking deep within the teen, the power that made the young Master chose him. This… dark… evil power, full of hate and wanting nothing more than to cause pain and suffering while destroying all it came into contact with. A power that, dare she say… made her insides quiver with lust.**

Her grin twitched as her eyes narrowed. Anko would not be one to be called the jealous type, but she could also be possessive of what she wanted. The gaki...Naruto, was the first guy she had shown the slightest in. She saw a lot of things in common she had with him. Both loved to go wild in the things they do, they both held a favorite food they were... "extreme" about... they were both pariahs, hated by their home for something they had no choice about. But had great friends. And they both hold masks that hid their true feelings.

Yeah, she knew he had a mask. After years of having one, she could see someone with one. Though at times, she didn't know whether the face he had of the fake...or the real one. His happiness and kindness, it was real. Genuine. So, what was behind his mask?

In any case, point was that she like the gaki, and didn't want some whore grabbing before she gave him a shot.

 **Beel gazed at his human father with stars in his eyes, cementing his choice in the teen. If Naruto did want to try and pawn the toddler off to someone else, not that he did, he'd have better luck with turning the lava pits of hell to snow and ice.**

 **Isabella, Satura, and Yolda felt as if they were facing the Great Demon Lord himself, while not as powerful the feeling of this power made them shudder, making them in vision their own violent, painful deaths. The malice in the aura itself was nothing they'd ever felt before, even when the Great Demon Lord himself was angry they'd never felt something like this.**

Shin nodded. Killer Intent was first learned by animal. That primal, predatoric feeling. Feeling like you were nothing more than a helpless prey, trapped by a large predator just waiting to kill you. Shred you to bits. Mauled by sharp teeth...

It was sad human have learned to use such a graphic feeling to harm others.

 **This was the one that his little brother found? That was the thought running through a terrified En's mind. Such malice and hate scared him so much that he couldn't even find the tears to cry like he normally would. If his baby brother was contracted with that man… he'd soon be the weaker sibling, that is if he wasn't already.**

 **Finding her voice, Isabella quickly informed the teen that the Great Demon Lord had sent Lord En, or as Naruto called him, 'The Boy', because Beelze was taking too long and hoped that the two brothers would work together in bringing humanity to an end.**

 **A great heat started building up in the clearing, causing them all to turn to En, who had been so scared that he was starting to cry. Panicking, Isabella, Yolda, and Satura started trying to calm him down by offering him his favorite snacks and drinks that they somehow summoned.**

Asuma blinked at not only the fact that like B.B., his brother En seemed to hold the ability to control an element, but also seemed to be a bit of a... crier.

 **"Ah… Hilda… what's going on?" Naruto deadpanned, taking a step back from the sniffling furnace known as Baby Beel's brother.**

 **"When Lord En cries, his power causes the area around him to burst into a great sea of fire," she explained, unmoved as she had already known about this little fact while mirroring him, stepping away from En with Beel still in her arms.**

Kakashi blinked. So Beel summons dangerous lightning when he cried. En become a humanoid furnace when _he_ cries. He wondered about the father. Though he supposed, being the Demon Lord, its more not what happens when he 'cries', but so much as what happens when he gets angry. He shuttered at the thought.

 **The idea of the forest and the village being reduced to a sea of ash made him grimace, surely there was something that could shut the boy the hell up and cool him down.**

 **The three maids gave up on the snacks and started fanning him with small pink fluffy hand fans, dancing around him and fanning all the while. "Master, Yolda is going to fan while she dances!" the blond demon maid exclaimed quickly from behind the glowing boy, making Naruto cock his head to the side at the sight of her large bust moving from side to side.**

The males began to have slight nosebleeds as they tranced the movement of the large... _balloons_. Even Sasuke, Shino, and Neji. They were unable to help themselves as their teenage hormones took affect.

 _SMACK!_

They cringed as they held their heads, burning lumps on their heads given by the irritated females.

 **Yolda then turned to Hilda as she danced around to the front of the boy, "Hilda, you help, too!"**

 **The blue haired maid franticly waved the fans back and forth next to En and quickly called out, "Master, Isabella is now going to sing a song praising her Master!" hoping it would help.**

 **During this whole ordeal, a sweat drop grew on the back of Naruto's head, increasing in size right up until Isabella started singing, badly I might add, and ending with how the boy was 'Far more important than a potato chip!'. By then his sweat drop started bubbling from the heat and evaporated into steam.**

Ino was glad that the heat wasn't happening in the room. She didn't think she could handle it. Though she, along with everyone, sweatdropped at the strange events happening in front of them. Though Anko laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Gai and Lee, however, were shouting how youthful such dances were, making everyone sweatdrop even more.

 **The heat around the boy grew more intense, actual flames engulfing him as he stood there. The grass below him drying out and charring from the heat as the clearing started to glow orange from the fire around Lord En.**

 **"ENOUGH!"**

Everyone flinched at the load roar from A-Naruto. Okay, he was pissed.

 **Naruto's sudden roar made them all flinch, even the fire around En vanished in an instant as the boy went ramrod straight in fright. They all turned to the blond teen once again as he glared at them with his arms crossed, an unamused look on his face as his eyes once again became red and animalistic.**

 **"I don't give a damn who you are, who your daddy is, or if you Baby Beel's brother, if you don't stop that mother fucking shit right the hell now I'll give you a fucking reason to cry!" he growled at the boy, making him shiver as he stalked over and towered over the shorter male, "Do you hear me, boy!"**

 **"Y-yes, sir!" En all but squeaked to the 13 year old, shrinking under the crimson glare.**

"Daaaaamn." Anko stretched. That was both awesome, and hot. And also funny. The green haired gaki just got told by the other gaki! Hah!

 **"Good," Naruto mused before grabbing En in a headlock, much to the boy's three maids displeasure, "Now, let's get something straight… this village is my territory, you got that?" he stopped, letting En nod in understanding, "Good, now that we understand each other let me make one more thing perfectly clear. Let's say you have another little episode like you did today and you damage the village…" Naruto's grip got a little tighter, "I will hunt you down, bend you over my knee and whoop your ass to the point where sitting in boiling lava feels like ice water… Got it?"**

 **En nodded wildly, covering his rear with his hands before stumbling as the teen released his head.**

Anko whistled, impressed at how the gaki handled that, along with the jonin.

 **"I'm glad you understand," Naruto said, turning and walking towards Hilda and Beel, "Enjoy your stay here in Konoha, and stay out of trouble."**

 **Isabella and the other two quickly made their way back to En's side, ensuring that he was ok while Naruto took Beel and placed him on his head.**

 **"I'm feeling hungry," he mused as if nothing happened, "How 'bout some ramen, eh, Baby Beel?"**

 **"Da…"**

Ino sighed. Always with ramen this guy.

* * *

 ** _Dear Great Demon Lord,_**

 ** _It has been more than a couple of months since I started living here in the Human world and I've grown accustomed to life here. Humans have based themselves in large communities known as villages with a military system in place to train soldiers for missions based on the level of difficulty or danger. The Master has chosen one of these soldiers… these, 'Ninja' as his guardian and has chosen well. Enclosed is a photo of the human chosen by the Master._**

 **Hilda picked up the picture she'd taken without him knowing and looked at it, it was from when he was beating that dog boy black and blue for breaking the Master's rattle.**

Naruto chuckled while Kiba grumbled at the reminder of his alternate self getting the crap beaten out of him.

 ** _As you can tell by the picture, he is an extremely violent person but cares for the Young Master as if he were his own flesh and blood. There is something about him as well, a deep, dark hidden evil that drew the Master to him. Just recently, I was able to witness this evil and you would be proud of your son's choice of human to say the least._**

 ** _The Human world is so much different from ours, humans have built places called, 'Supermarket's'. Focusing mainly on food, all manner of things are sold here._**

 ** _The Master has challenged quite a number of different foods from the Human world. But they proved to be quite tough._**

 **Stopping she grimaced at the memory of serving crab, Naruto was napping on the couch so he never told her that you had to kill and cook the thing so before she knew it, Baby Beel was wrestling the thing and got pinched on the ear. Resulting in the obvious lighting storm.**

Lee flinched and nodded in sympathy, having had the same thing happen to him.

 ** _Humans are so voracious though, they eat everything, from plants to animals… almost as if they think that they are the top living creature to roam the earth. No being is more full of themselves as the humans._**

 ** _But that is the Human world, yes… But there are also good aspects. There is something called a Soap Opera that I've been enjoying lately. This week is a fateful match between a younger sister's former boyfriend and his older long-lost brother, taking place in the sumo ring… you could never have foreseen them locking arms in combat!_**

 ** _The Master also enjoys television. He especially enjoys the anime called 'Gohan-kun'._**

 **"DA-BU!" Baby Beel squealed excitedly from beside her on the couch, making her stop writing as she looked over and smiled at him while Naruto laid on the floor below them taking a nap.**

 ** _In this country, it is said that 1 in 3 eats dinner while watching a new episode of 'Gohan-kun' each Sunday at 6:30._**

 **As Gohan-kun defeated Count Poo, punching him off into the distance, Baby Beel excitedly hopped up and down on the couch before falling, landing head first into the sleeping blond teen's crotch below.**

Everyone cringed at that, Naruto holding his crotch on instinct.

 **Naruto's eyes snapped open as he gave a quick scream that faded into a hacking cough before Beel went off, electrocuting both him and Hilda.**

"Oh come one!" Naruto complained. Why did kami hate him?!

 **Shaking off the electrocution, Hilda glanced at Naruto only to find him passed out while Baby Beel giggled on his stomach.**

 ** _The man that the Master chose as his parent, his name is Naruto Uzumaki…_**

 ** _Great Demon Lord, I think I will stay with this man for a while longer… I can see why the Master was attracted to this man._**

* * *

The scene changed, and now the group were staring at the Demon Lord, who _seemed_ to be playing poker.

 **"Royal straight flush!" called the Great Demon Lord, slapping a long line of game pieces down to show what he had.**

 **From behind him, the old demon that had been reading the letter to him with an extremely tired look on his face sighed, "Great Demon Lord… I think you have the wrong game again…" he exclaimed with dark heavy bags under both eyes if anything, he looked the most human out of them all.**

 **"Oh? That so?" The Demon Lord exclaimed sickly, a cloud over his head as it lulled from side to side. "My head… it feels so… huuuuge…" he'd been playing mahjong ever since he sent his son Beel into the Human world, nonstop. "Wait... What were you saying right…"**

 **The Demon Lord stopped, frozen for close to a minute before slamming his head into the table, game pieces flying everywhere as he fell asleep snoring loudly.**

Everyone sweatdropped at the so called Demon Lord. _This_ was the king of all demons? Kami help those who serve under him.

* * *

 ** _End of chapter. Short, I know. Don't blame me._**

 ** _Any who, still working on my other fics if you're wondering. I'm working on "Superior Spider", things are just slow, because I am not good with stuff in between things. I mostly use stuff I get from resources, but not good at original things from my brain._**

 ** _I need brain food! BRING OUT THE PEPSI!_**

 ** _Wish me luck to get the energy to come up with ideas! Only your hope can lead me!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	14. World 2 Scene 8: Father and Son

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own much. I'm just a mid-class citizen! Yes I'm dramatic, my family hates it when I do that! XD**

* * *

 **World 2 Scene 8: Father and Son**

* * *

 **"We got a possible security breach" an ANBU yelled as the four entered the Mission office and within moments, twelve ANBU bum rushed the members of Team Seven, pushing Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi out of the way while dog piling Naruto and Beel. "We need to do a cavity search!" another called, already wearing a rubber glove as he appeared.**

 **Two ANBU moved, revealing the boy's kicking feet and allowing the glove wearing ninja to approach and pull down the teens white shorts and underwear before going in with three fingers…**

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted. The others grimaced and turned green at what was happening.

 _'Looks like the ANBU are getting their revenge.'_ Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop. He knew several ANBU and jonin who had fallen prey to Naruto's pranks, and many wished revenged on the blonde. He just hoped none of them went as far as to do... _this!_

 **Looking out from around Kakashi, Naruto grimaced, "Ew… that looks painful."**

Everyone blinked. Wait, if he was _there_ , then...

 **Every head in the room snapped over to the blond before looking over to the pile of ANBU holding who they thought had been Naruto only to realize that the teen with three fingers up the bum was actually Sasuke Uchiha.**

The Uchiha was slack jawed, his eye twitching. "What...the...HELL?!" He screamed, his face red in rage...and embarrassment at the fact his counterpart was... _violated_.

"HAHAHA!" Sasuke glared deathly at the laughing forms of Naruto, Anko, and Kiba.

"Shut up!" He shouted at them. How dare they laugh at his humiliation! He then switched his glare to the ANBU in the scene. He would make them pay!

 **"Oh…" Exclaimed the ANBU penetrating the teen, "Whoops…"**

 **One by one the ANBU team got off of the boy, revealing a twitching, blue in the face Uchiha with foam coming out of his mouth and a suspicious blush on his blue face.**

Getting a hold on her laughter, Anko saw that and raised a suspicious brow. "Hmmm..."

 **"Sorry about that," the ANBU exclaimed, "Our bad!"**

 **One by one the team called out "Our bad!" then vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke bare and exposed on the floor of the Mission office with his team looking away… well the males were.**

"Okay," Tenten said as she looked away and covered her eyes. "I did _not_ need to see that." She got nods of agreement from the others as they all looked away from the exposed... _posterior_ of A-Sasuke.

Even Ino, formerly a fangirl was Sasuke, was not willing to see such a sight as she looked away. She glanced over at Sakura, to see her reaction. But once again, the pink haired kunoichi was still in her quiet state, making her frown. What A-Naruto had said had really shook her friend up.

 **"This is a side of him I never wanted to see…" Kakashi muttered, raising his porn book up in front of his face to shield his eyes from the boy.**

 **Naruto covered Beel's eyes and turned his head, "Anyone find it strange that he didn't scream?" he questioned with Beel nodding behind his hand and Sakura frozen in shock, not only was she able to see a side of the teen that even Sasuke wasn't able to naturally look at, but she witnessed him be violated… the horror.**

Anko grinned widely, but reframed from saying anything or laughing. It looked like she was the only one who had picked up on that tee bit information. No, wait, looks like Hokage and the Nara brat also knew by their smirks.

She chuckled. Hehehe! Blackmail material!

 **Naruto knew that they had been trying to get revenge on him for that time when Beel electrocuted them, so that's why every time he entered the Hokage's office he was prepared to replace himself with the Uchiha. For the last few days he'd been ready for it and his paranoia just paid off!**

Sasuke glared hard at Naruto, who just chuckled sheepishly. He would get him back for that, Sasuke swore!

 **"So…" Kakashi started, trying to ignore the still unmoving Sasuke, "About that next mission."**

 **"Hmm…" Hiruzen thought, tapping his pipe with a finger, "Well we do have a few available, babysitting a councilors three-year old, helping his wife with shopping, digging potatoes…"**

 **"Daaaaaa…" droned Baby Beel, making the Hokage look up to Naruto's son who was now staring at him with narrowed eyes and pulsing red tick marks, a look that Naruto mirrored with ease.**

Iruka flinched, from what he's learned so far, you do **not** piss of the electric bomb that was A-Naruto's son.

 **"… But I'm pretty sure you're all ready for a low C-rank mission." he quickly added, making the others blink while Naruto and Beel returned to normal.**

 **Iruka, who'd been helping with mission assignments spun around, "Hokage-sama, you must be joking! They're not ready yet!"**

Naruto huffed. Iruka was always ruining his fun, and it looked like his alternate counterparts were the same.

 **The Chunin then launched into a long, practiced speech about the mission ranking system, how each request was carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D depending on the skills needed then were given to the ninja possessing said skills and experience then remarked that upon completion of a mission, the village received a fee to support their work. How ninja were also ranked similar with the Hokage at the top, then Jounin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom.**

"Zzzz..."

Iruka's eye twitched he glared at the sleeping forms of Naruto, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, and Kiba. _'Ungrateful brats!'_

Unknown to him, being he experienced shinobi they were, Anko, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were also sleeping, but with their eyes open.

As was Shin, not that anyone knew with his cloak.

After nearly a half hour, A-Iruka was finishing up his long winded speech – much to the happiness of several people – and those sleeping woke up.

 **"… And since you are all untried Genin, just starting out of the academy, you are all given D-ranked missions and… hmm!?" Iruka stopped his lecture, noticing how no one was listening, Sasuke was out of commission for obvious reasons, Kakashi was reading his book, Sakura was staring into the abyss… yeah, Sasuke's… yeah… and Naruto was leaning against the mission desk talking to the Hokage.**

 **"So old man remember that evil killer doll?" The teen mused while Beel sat on the desk.**

Naruto perked up and grinned savagely at the reminder of that little bastard. Maybe he could convince Shin to let _him_ turn it into _his_ slave.

 **The old man nodded, "Yes, the one you've been trying to tame and train, any luck?"**

 **"Well we've came to an understanding." he muttered.**

 **"Oh?"**

 **FLASHBACK**

"Yeah flashback!"

 **"What did I say about biting your master!" Naruto growled, while crouched down in front of the door to its temporary prison while it screamed soundlessly while being throw around and around. The thing beeped and he grinned darkly at its pleading face.**

 **"You wanna be good now? I've got plenty of change!" he chuckled before standing and putting a few more coins into the coin operated dryer at the Laundromat down the street from his apartment. "Well just a few more and your punishment will be over,"**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Anko whistled. Damn kid, he would make a great interrogator with the right training.

Tsunade suddenly shivered, feeling a disturbance in the force...of her peace. Something told her to deny _any_ request Anko asks her regarding Naruto. For her sanity.

 **"You put it into a dryer?" the old man mused, chuckling lowly.**

 **Naruto nodded, "Seven times actually, it took a while but the little bastard sure was soft."**

 **"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!?" the chunin roared, making Naruto round on him.**

 **"OI! WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BRAT!?"**

 **"YOU!"**

 **"ME!?"**

 **"YEAH, YOU!"**

 **"THAT'S IT, IT'S ON NOW!" he yelled, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a small scroll. He unsealed the contents and in a puff of smoke, the little assassin doll appeared and in a flash, sailed across the room and latched onto Iruka's head.**

"AH!" Iruka screamed in fear, his mind immediately going back to the previous attack his other suffered at hands of that puppet. He shivered and turned pale while Naruto laughed.

 **The memories sealed away from before came rushing back and before they knew it, Iruka was screaming like a prepubescent boy being chased by a nude Orochimaru as the doll gnarled on his head with it's plastic teeth. The Chunin ran around the room a few times, screaming for help before tripping on Sasuke and knocking himself out.**

 **Silence.**

Iruka glared hard at the laughing and wheezing Naruto. Fuck. You. Naruto.

 **"Summoning scroll, huh?" the old man remarked to the blond as the doll unlatched itself from the scarred chunin and saluted the blond.**

 **"Kind of, it's more of a storage scroll actually, we came to an agreement,"**

 **"That so?"**

 **Naruto nodded sagely, "Obey or suffer… so… about that mission."**

Anko nodded at the agreement. Sound plan, very effective when used right.

Iruka shivered, hopping to never see that 'devil doll' again. (Shin read his mind and thought about it, but shook his head. He'll screw with Iruka later if he got bored)

* * *

 **"Land of Waves?" Hilda remarked as he returned home to prepare for the next day's mission.**

Team seven blinked at that. Naruto frowned sadly. _'Haku.'_ He thought as he remembered his old friend and the one who thought him the real secret of becoming strong. By having and protecting those that were precious to him.

 **Naruto nodded, "Gotta escort some old bastard and protect him while he builds a bridge or something, it'll take a while too."**

 **The blond nodded slowly, "I see…"**

 **Naruto, who was laying on the couch sat up and watched as she retreated into his… their bedroom, "What's up with her?" he wondered, looking over to Beel who was watching a rerun of Gohan-kun before shrugging.**

 **Twenty minutes later, she returned with a large trunk that he didn't know she owned, holding it as if it were nothing, "Please seal this with your things,"**

 **He raised an eyebrow at her, "Ok… why?"**

 **"Because I'm going with you," she replied, setting the trunk down, causing the room to shake from the shock of something so heavy hitting the floor. "With you watching over the bridge builder, you will need someone to help care for the Master."**

Naruto frowned, concerned about Hilda going with them to Wave, considering all the trouble that happened. Still, he knew the blonde demon maid could take care of herself. Doesn't mean he wasn't worried. He was also worried his counterpart was bringing Beel with him. However, something told him that bringing the demon baby to a dangerous horrific mission... wouldn't be something either B.B or Hilda would worry about.

 **"Ah… ok."**

 **He really didn't have a problem, in fact, she was probably more than capable of handling herself so it wasn't like she'd need to be protected from an attack by bandits.**

 **Hilda nodded and watched as he sealed the trunk along with his own things, Baby Beel was only half of the reason she was going. In truth, she wanted to stay with him for more personal reasons. There was a chance that she'd be able to see more of his power, to feel that heat inducing aura, that terrifying power that just sent shivers through her core.**

* * *

 **"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as they headed towards the village gate where Kakashi said he would meet them with the client, "Why you walking so funny?"**

Naruto and his male classmates snickered, while the Uchiha glared at them, gritting his teeth. Fuck. You. Dobe.

 **"Shut up." the teen growled back, causing the blond and Baby Beel to share a knowing, dark smirk.**

 **"Yeah, shut up baka!" Sakura yelled.**

A twitch.

After a long silence, there was a reaction from the silent Sakura, as her hand twitched.

 **Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Did you just say something? You're getting pretty brave considering that Kakashi isn't here."**

 **"S-so."**

 **"You know that there's a chance we'll be ambushed by bandits right?" he continued, "I hear that they like to take young girls like you and train them to do all sorts of humiliating things."**

Naruto frowned, glaring at his counterpart. Why must his other be such a... bastard to Sakura?! She wasn't that bad!

 **"…"**

 **"You'll never see your mommy or daddy again and the only thing you'll have to look forward to each day is when they get tired for the day and leave you quivering, sore, and tired in a pile covered in their own fluids."**

Everyone flinched, the females shivering in fear as they held themselves. Tsunade and Kurenai glared at A-Naruto, mad that he would say such things nonchalant.

Naruto also glared at his counterpart, he couldn't believe that guy was him. That Naruto wasn't like him or that first Naruto. This guy was dark and mean. He seemed to enjoy hurting people. That wasn't like him at all!

 **If she wasn't nervous then she sure was now, they weren't even out of the village yet and she was already looking around as if she'd be dragged off into a dark alleyway by bandits.**

 **"Oh, you're all here!" Kakashi greeted them once they reached the front gate, his eyebrow raised at the sight of them, Sasuke was brooding and if he wasn't mistaken, blushing? Naruto and his son had this dark look of self-satisfaction that made him take a step away. Sakura on the other hand was a quivering mess, eyes darting from side to side as if she was afraid that something would nab her and carry her away to never be seen again.**

 **He shrugged. Oh well what could he do, it was expected for some people to be afraid to leave the safety of the village walls since that was all they knew.**

Kakashi sighed. He didn't know if he should pity his counterpart for having such a dysfunctional team, or be afraid of any crazy or insane events in the future.

 **Standing next to him was the client, Tazuna, a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a grey bushy beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless shirt with long pants and a pair of sandals along with a pointed hat on his head.**

 **"This is the team I hired?" the man remarked, "There just a bunch of snot nosed kids, ones a baby!"**

 **"That's not nice," Naruto deadpanned before looking to Sakura, "We all know she's a whiny bitch but it's no reason to call her names."**

Naruto groaned while Sasuke sighed. While he hadn't shown any kindness than necessary to his female teammate, even he thought such criticism was a bit much. He didn't know about the other Sakura, but his had done her fair share of work. While not much to match the effort of him or Naruto, she had come a long way from the academy – even stopped constantly asking her on a date – and as such, didn't like how A-Naruto's words were affecting her. The two took a glance at said person, frowning when they saw her flinch at A-Naruto's words.

 **Kakashi sighed, "Anyway, if we're all ready, let's get going." he spoke before turning to walk, only for Naruto to stop him.**

 **"Actually we are missing one person. Oh wait, here she is."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **Turning, Kakashi's one eye widened at the sight of the woman approaching, a look mirrored by Tazuna. She was an attractive young blond with the front of her hair covering one side of her face while the back was tied in a bun with a small braided ponytail near the bottom. She wore a black gothic lolita maids dress with frills and white quillings and has a white frilly choker around her neck with a thin black silk bow tied to keep it in place.**

Hoping to calm the tense air, Asuma elbowed Kakashi at the side with a grin. "Easy, Kakashi. She's a married woman." He joked. The one eyed jonin chuckled, but it was a bit hallow. Asuma frowned, a bit concerned for the silver haired man.

 **"Took you long enough," Naruto mused as Hilda neared them, holding her pink umbrella over her head to shade herself from the sun.**

 **"I had something to take care of before we departed," she said impassively, "It took longer than expected."**

 **Seeing that his student knew this smoking hot blonde bombshell, Kakashi nudged him, "Naruto-kun, care to introduce us!"**

 **"Huh… oh right, you haven't met her yet," he exclaimed, "Hilda, this is Kakashi. Kakashi, this is Hilda… my wife."**

 **The Jounin froze, his world losing color and shattering like glass. Naruto's wife?! He heard the news before but Kami never did he expect this! She was gorgeous! Not to mention if she dressed like then imagine what she was willing to do in bed with that lucky bastard. Not to mention the new stories he'd be reading once Lord Jiraiya hears of this!**

The toad sage gave a small chuckle, but it was unlike his usual hearty laugh as he looked at his student, who was looking at his female teammate in concern.

 **All of this proved to be too much at once for the Jounin and he passed out, his mask shining dully from the blood spewing from his nose.**

 **"Yep…" Naruto mused, "We lost him…"**

Kurenai shook her head with an exasperated sigh. Really Kakashi?

 **Tazuna, who's nose was stuffed with tissue looked to the blond, "So what now?"**

 **Naruto shrugged, "I guess we wait for him to wake up…" he mused before producing a large stick and poking the Jounin.**

"Really Naruto?" Kakashi deadpanned. The whiskered blonde just shrugged.

* * *

 **Not too long after passing out, Kakashi awoke and they were on their way, though he did complain about his eye and face hurting, not knowing that Naruto spent a good half hour poking him with that stick. The trip was almost quite to say the least, both Kakashi and Hilda were reading their own books while Sasuke and Sakura did whatever, Tazuna was drinking a bottle of sake he brought with him and Naruto was carrying Baby Beel on his head, who sang a silly little song to pass the time.**

 **Sasuke finally snapped, "Damn it dope!" he growled, storming up to the blond, "Will you make that brat shut the hell up!"**

No one noticed Naruto's eyes flash green for a split second, his hands clenching, but even the blonde didn't know he did that. Like it was a subconscious move.

 **Sasuke never saw Naruto's fist until it was too late, the blond never even looking as he slugged the Uchiha hard enough to end him across the road and shoulders deep into a tree.**

Sasuke twitched, and looked like he was ready to start a fight with his rival because of that, but held himself back.

 **"Baby Beel," Naruto mused cheerfully, "Feel free to continue."**

 **"Da-Bu!"**

 **Kakashi sighed again, grabbing Sasuke and pulling him from the tree before dragging him along.**

 **Unseen from a puddle they passed, the demon brothers looked at each other and nodded, "Fuck that!"**

 **If a Genin was strong enough to do that then they weren't gonna risk it without help.**

Kakashi raised a brow. Interesting. Looked like the mission might have a change of events in it. He wondered what else will change.

Meanwhile, Tsunade raised her own brow at the appearance of the famed Demon Brothers. She recalled reading that Team Seven took a mission to Wave like here, but she hadn't read if they encountered the missing ninja. In fact, if she remembered correctly, the mission was ranked as a C-mission. Meeting missing ninja would rank it higher, and demand genin teams be returned to the village.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the scene play. Paying _extra_ attention.

* * *

 **When they finally reached the coast, they had to wait until early morning for the boat that would carry them across to arrive… or they would've. Deciding not to wait, Hilda summoned Akubaba and flew them not only across the water but all the way to Tazuna's home. Of course they had been shocked at the sight of the large bird but nothing that they couldn't explain by saying that it was a summon.**

 _'Okay, looks like they aren't going to meet Zabuza soon.'_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

 **"Where the hell are they!?" Zabuza muttered as he and Haku waited at the ambush area.**

"What the hell?!" Many people shouted, shocked at the appearance of the famed _Demon of the Hidden Mist_. With narrow eyes, Tsunade snapped to Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Did you team actually engage with Zabuza Momochi, a A-Rank missing ninja, in a _C-Rank_ mission!" She ordered. The one eyed jonin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the looks he was getting from his Hokage, Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, and his fellow jonin.

"Well, yes. But I was the only one who fought him." He answered. Unfortunately, that answer did not seem to calm the female Hokage. In fact, it just seemed to anger as she shot Killer Intent at him.

"It doesn't matter! You allowed you genin, I repeat, **genin** team, to face such a monster! Are you insane?!" She shouted at him. Kakashi flinched. He had taken a lot of time, and realized his decision may not have been the best of choice.

"I-um...I sorry?" He said sheepishly. He flinched from the hard glare she sent him.

"We will _talk_ about this later, Hatake." She hissed out, making him gulp nervously.

 **"Maybe we should go on back to the hideout," Haku suggested only for Zabuza to shake his head.**

 **"No, if we leave then they'll probably come through and we'll miss the chance to ambush them."**

 **Haku sweat dropped, "But we've been here for three days."**

 **"To be a ninja, you must have patience, remember that Haku,"**

 **"Yeah…" she deadpanned, "I'll remember that."**

Everyone sweatdropped. Shin chuckled. Well, looked like A-Zabuza was in for a long wait.

* * *

Suddenly, a message appeared in front of the group.

 **(Everything is basically the same as the original show except that since Naruto already knows tree walking he goes off to train on his own with Baby Beel.)**

Everyone blinked in surprise but nodded in thanks to the helpful message. Though when asked what had happened at the time, Kakashi told them along with Naruto and Sasuke. The latter two getting into a fight over who had achieved three climbing first, before it was broken up by Tsunade.

 **Returning to Tazuna's home, Naruto and Beel walked into the living room to find Hilda sitting on the couch surrounded by a dark aura. Movement from the doorway into the kitchen caught his eye and he saw Tsunami, Tazuna's attractive young daughter grimace at the other woman before going back around the corner.**

Naruto raised a brow, wondering what got Hilda in such a bad mood.

 **"Ok…" he muttered before walking over to the demon maid, "What's wrong?"**

 **Her head slowly turned, her eyes shadowed by her hair, "Naruto… what time is it?" she questioned him darkly, making him raise an eyebrow and glance to the wall clock the family had in the room.**

 **"About 1:30, why…" then it hit him, "Oh…"**

Everyone was confused. What was wrong with what time it was?

 **"I asked that Tsunami woman why they didn't have cable like we do." she explained in a clam yet still very dark tone only for Naruto to cut in.**

 **"Actually we don't have cable, we're splicing into the-" he started until she fixed him with a glare, "Sorry… I'll stop talking."**

 **"As I was saying, I asked her why she didn't have it even though they have the equipment, it seems that this Gato person has forced the people here to pay ten times as much for service." Hilda continued, gaining a manic look in her eyes as she pulled her umbrella out of thin air and pulled the hidden sword out, "THAT FOUL LITTLE HUMAN MUST DIE!"**

 **By then, Naruto and Beel were hiding behind the door to the kitchen like Tsunami did, afraid of what she would do with that sword in her rage as the dark, demonic aura around her moved like fire.**

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Really?" Tsunade deadpanned, making Shizune chuckle awkwardly. It looked like Hilda really fancied her shows.

 **In a flash, she was standing in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his orange and black jacket, "WHERE IS HE? TELL ME WHERE THAT INSECT IS SO THAT I CAN KILL HIM FOR THIS! NO ONE STOPS ME FROM WATCHING MY SOAPS!" the woman roared while shaking him around to the point where Beel was holding on to Naruto's hair for dear life.**

 **"I DON'T KNOW!" Naruto cried out, not many things scared him but by Kami this would now be on the list.**

 **Dropping the teen, ignoring the frightened looking ninjas and family sitting at the table a few yards away. Hilda, with sword in hand, stormed out of the house to hunt down a midget.**

 **"Inari my boy," Tazuna told his grandson sitting next to him, who was looking at the twitching blond teen in the doorway, "That is why you should always be good to girls."**

The kunoichi nodded. Shin sweated under his hood. Lord knows how many times he had come to fear the rage of a woman.

* * *

 **Later that night, Hilda returned, unhappy at not finding Gato but proudly stating that she killed two ninja, then showed the proof by presenting their heads like it said in one of Naruto's books that she read one day when he was out training.**

The genin gagged at the grotesque sight while the younger kids had their eyes immediately covered.

 **Kakashi stated that they were the Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist village, known accomplices of the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' Zabuza. Knowing this, it was safe for them to assume that Gato hired Zabuza to kill Tazuna, making this mission more dangerous than C and up to an A ranked mission.**

Kakashi sweatdropped. He actually felt sorry for the two for being found by the dangerous woman known as Hilda. She actually reminded him of a more silent, but still scary as hell Kushina. He hoped they wouldn't see another mini-Kushina.

Shin felt the urge to smile wickedly and sing "We'll see~..." in a foreboding tone, but pushed it aside.

 **Long story short, Tazuna explains with a sob story and they stay to complete the mission.**

Sasuke scoffed. Damn sob story. It even got him to agree to continue the mission. Those things could be quite powerful. Though his reason was more to face stronger enemies.

* * *

 **"Ah Zabuza-sama?" Haku called as she approached her master, "The Demon Brothers were killed back in wave."**

 **The man, who had been crouched on that limb in the tree for days, turned, "Damn those ninja, they must've known that I'd ambush them and went around the long way. The Demon Brothers said that they saw Sharingan Kakashi leading the team, no doubt he saw something with that damn eye of his."**

 **"…Right…" Haku deadpanned, "So do we head on back to base?"**

 **"Of course!" Zabuza stated before standing, but having crouched on that limb for so long, he cramped up and fell off the branch with a scream.**

Anko laughed at the scene. "Oh man, now that's funny!" As the scene ended, Naruto looked at the silent Sakura on the couch. He frowned, and taking a deep breath, he began to approach her. He needed to talk to her. Everyone saw what he was doing, and remained silent, but moved away to give the two space.

Naruto sat down next to the silent Sakura. He frowned as he looked at her eyes. They held sadness, self-anger, hurt, and depression.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. What was he supposed to say? The words said about her, they came out of his own mouth, well sorta. His counterpart said them, but _he_ was still _him_. Damn this whole alternate counterparts thing was getting confusing. Still, he  had to say something. Wracking his brain around, he tried to look for the right worlds. "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura flinched at the sound of his voice, before stopping, her shoulders relaxing a bit. He kept his tone low, above a whisper and gentle. After a half minute of silence, Sakura finally moved and looked up at him. He smiled gently at her, even as he saw silent dry tear trails on her cheeks. That both made his heart ache, and feel angry at his bastard of a counterpart. While yes, he liked him for taking care of a toddler given to him at such a young age and having a, pseudo, family with a 'wife' and adopted son; didn't mean he liked his attitude.

"Naruto..." Sakura muttered so low he could barely hear her. He looked at her, patiently waiting for her to say something. "Do you think it's true...what that other you said about me? Am I really useless? A pathetic excuse for a ninja? A... _bitch_?"

"No!" Naruto immediately cut her off with a hard look. "You are **not** pathetic, Sakura! Everything that other me said, it isn't true!"

"How can you be so sure?!" She shouted at him, glaring at him with tears going down her cheeks. "What if he's right?! When have I **ever** helped out on missions?! When have I ever helped when we were up against a powerful enemy?! At Wave, all I did was guard Tazuna, and I almost left my post because I was scared for Sasuke! At the Chunin Exam, I did nothing while you and Sasuke fought Orochimaru. And when the two of you were knocked out, I was barely even able to protect myself, let alone you two against that Sound team. I would have died if Lee and Team Ten didn't arrive! My match with Ino was pathetic! It was just like my sparing matches during the academy. I would have lost and Ino would have won if **you** didn't help me push her out of my mind, and even then it ended with a draw! And when we went after Sasuke when he chased Gaara, I was knocked out through the whole thing after I _recklessly_ jumped at Gaara! So tell me, after all that, how can I **not** be pathetic!" She demanded.

Naruto gave her a hard stare. "You are not pathetic! Remember that mission to the Land of Snow? How you went up against that big snow ninja guy? You actually fought him head on!" He reminded her. She became quiet. Frowning, Naruto looked at her. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks, but she met his eyes. She was paying attention to his words, her self-doubting stilled, but he would need to move fast before it worsened. Taking a deep breath, he continued. He placed a hand on top of hers, making her flinch at the contact but didn't make to move away, still looking at him. "Sakura, you are one of the smartest girls I know. At every written tests or ones that have to do with stuff like history, book smarts, or other stuff that just go over my head, you always get the highest score! And, sure, while you might not do well on physical parts *she flinched*, that does not make you pathetic. If there's one thing the old man and Iruka-sensei always pounded into my head, it's that a ninja doesn't rely only on physical strength, but only on getting smarter and using their brain. You are the brains of Team Seven, and that's why we need you. Sasuke and I might be strong and the heavy hitters, but we rely on _you_ to make the plans to help guide us!" He told her, making her eyes widen at the strong tone in his voice. He meant everything he was saying. "And you're wrong. You  are strong!" She frowned, looking down, but Naruto wouldn't let her cupping her chin, tilted her head up to look at him. "You are! You're a tough girl! It's actually one of the things that I like about you!" He said with a wide grin as she looked at him in shock. "You're really though, that it scared me and Sasuke sometimes." He revealed. "And most of all, you don't let people get to you." He said, making her frown. Naruto was wrong about that. "I'm not wrong." He said, making her look at him. "You may not know this, but I was there, years ago. At the park, when those girls were picking on you." She looked at him, eyes widened to the limit. He smiled sadly and nodded. "I was hiding in a tree, hiding from this group of big kids. I saw you. The first thing that caught my attention was your pink hair. It was really pretty. No, it was beautiful." He said. Sakura blinked, before blushing a bit. No one other than her parents had called her hair beautiful before. "I wanted to approach you, but was scared. Scared you'd be like the other kids, and be forced away by your parents."

Sakura frowned. Her parents wouldn't be like that and get her away from Naruto the moment they saw him...right?

"I then saw those girls picking on you. It made me angry, because it was like how I was picked on. Either about my whisker marks, or me being an orphan. I hated it, always being mocked or made fun of by either kids or adults. I was about to help you, but before I could, Ino came. Then, when I saw you at the academy, you were smiling and laughing, and that made _me_ happy." He said, smiling at her. However, it just made Sakura feel really guilty for shouting at him and making fun of him. At times, _she_ made fun of him for being an orphan, just because she wanted to follow the crowd. She really _was_ a bitch. Naruto continued. "I actually didn't mind when you shouted at me." He said, getting her to look at him in shock. What was he saying?! How could he say that?! "I didn't mind, because unlike other people, you didn't pretend like I wasn't there. Like I didn't exist." Her heart clenched at that. Just how bad was his childhood? How bad did people treat him just because he was a jinchuuriki? "That's why I always asked you out on a date, even though I never even knew what a date was, or what it meant. Because I wanted to talk with you more. Because you were the first girl other than Ayame-chan to treat me like a person!" His large smile made tears fall down her cheeks, but unlike before, these weren't of self-pity. These were tears of sadness and anger.

Sadness for how Naruto was forced to live. And anger at herself for hurting such a kind and gentle person. There really was something she had in common with that other her. They _were_ both bitches.

Hearing a chuckle, she rolled watery eyes up at Naruto. He was smiling at her. Like he always was.

"I was actually sad you had covered your forehead up with that ribbon you had, and then your headband. I like your forehead. I thought it was cute, cute enough to kiss."

Eyes widening, a gasp left her lips.

 _"You sure have a large charming forehead. Makes me want to kiss it."_

Those words...those were like the words Sasuke told her on the day they became teammates. But...now that she thought about it, back then would Sasuke, _Uchiha Sasuke_ , who always sat in his desk with a permanent glare, actually and willingly say such things?

. . . .

Her eyes shacking, she looked at the largely smiling face of Naruto.

 _'Naruto...was...was it actually **him** who said that to me?!' _ She thought, her mind going frantic. _'Why? Why me? Why does he keep being so nice to me after all I did to him?! Why doesn't he get angry with me when I hit him?! Why does he always smile at me and just laugh?! WHY?!'_ She felt like her head was about to crack.

This Naruto...that other Naruto...both was complete opposites! Even more than him and Sasuke.

 _"Because no one want's a weak, useless little girl like you and in the end, all you'll ever be good at is laying on your back and spreading your legs for any drunk with enough change left over after a drinking binge at some seedy little bar."_

 _"Sakura, you are one of the smartest girls I know. At every written tests or ones that have to do with stuff like history, book smarts, or other stuff that just go over my head, you always get the highest score! You are the brains of Team Seven, and that's why we need you. Sasuke and I might be strong and the heavy hitters, but we rely on you to make the plans to help guide us!"_

"Why?"

Naruto blinked, looking at her in confusion. "Why what?"

Sakura was now crying, sobbing as tears fell down her cheeks, but she held herself strong as she looked at Naruto, meeting his eyes. Her eyes held desperation, wanting nothing more than for him to give her the answers she wanted. "Why are you so nice to me?! Why are you _always_ so nice to me?! Even when I don't deserve it! After all the times I yelled at you, hit you, mocked you, so WHY?!" She screamed.

Naruto just smiled gently at her. "Because you were, are, and always will be the first girl I loved."

She gasped, staring at him with large, wide, shocked filled green eyes. Her mind raced at what she had just heard. Naruto...loved her? He _loved_ her?!

Naruto gave her small, slightly sad smile. He confessed to her...but knew it was already too late. He knew... he always knew, Sakura's heart would always long for Sasuke. He just...he needed to at least tell her. It would help him move on. All he wanted, was for Sakura to be happy. No matter what.

"What that other me said, he was wrong. You are not weak. You are not pathetic. You're a brave kunoichi, strong, independent... you are also my teammate and I am glad to be on a team with you." Smiling, he raised a hand up, and cupped her cheek. Her eyes widened at his warm touch, her cheeks beginning to burn. "So please, don't listen to what that asshole me said. He's wrong, and I know you will prove it!" He said with a smirk. Sakura stared at him in shock. Naruto was...different from what he usually was. He wasn't acting goofy, or being loud. He had always been like this?

Rubbing her cheek with his thumb, he nodded to her. "So stop feeling so down. Where's that Sakura I know? The one who was brave and strong?"

"Naruto..." She muttered, before closing her eyes. Unknowingly, she pressed her cheek more into his palm. A soft smile appearing on her lips. "Thank you."

Chucking, Naruto nodded. "You're welcome, dattebayo!" He said, keeping his smile. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Smiling, Sakura nodded. "Yes, I do." _'Thanks to you, as always.'_

Nodding, Naruto stood up. He held out a hand to her. Looking at the hand, she smiled and grabbed it, being helped up. Patting her on the shoulder in comfort, the two members of Team Seven walked to join the others. Along the way, Sakura glanced at Naruto, smiling. _'Naruto, you are always there for me. Even then I treat you badly. I promise, I will be a better friend to you and make up for how I treated you. I swear on my nindo, my ninja way.'_ She mentally swore, a determined look in her eyes.

She won't let what A-Naruto say about her affect her any more. She wasn't some stupid fangirl anymore. She was a proud kunoichi of Konoha! She would prove that dark Naruto wrong!

The others saw them approaching and smiled. A few of them had heard what Naruto had said to Sakura, and were proud of him. He really had changed since becoming a genin.

Shin looked at Naruto and smiled. He nodded. Naruto was growing up from the brat he was before. He was becoming wiser, smarter.

All according to plan.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14**

 **Father and Son: 8 chapters out of 11 done. So three more chapters left of this world.**

 **Also, I KNOW what I put about Sakura being bullied and some other stuff didn't happen in canon. It was on purpose, I didn't make a mistake. I will explain it later. Just trust me for now.**

 **As of this time, I am no longer accepting story requests, as I already have enough to last a long while. I appreciate the requests, but I might not be able to do ALL of them.**

 **Also, I am looking for a FULL TIME PARTNER in helping me with my fics. Someone that can help me with stories, grammar, and ideas for if/when I get stuck.**

 **I would look through the beta list, but there are just TOO many to look through.**

 **Partner must be free enough to manage time between us, and be knowledgeable in at least the stuff I'm writing about. Or just have a large imagination.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Ja ne!**


	15. World 2 Scene 9: Father and Son

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHIIIING!**

 **Nearing the current end/hiatus of "Father and Son".**

 **I would like to take the time to once again thank the author "dart93" for allowing me to use his fic. And also thanks to "fuuinjutsu master 0897" for requesting I do this story.**

 **After this, we will do a 2 chapter One-Shot, before finishing "Shinobi of Winx" by Wolfpackersson09 to get it out of the way.**

 **I also thank everyone for going with us all the way... okay, that sounded like I was about to die. Why did I say that?**

 **Any who, let's get things going!**

* * *

 **World 2 Scene 9: Father and Son**

* * *

"Before we get started, I have a few things to say." Shin spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "First of, we are almost finished with this world."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. How could they be finished?! They've just started!

Shin held up a hand to stop any more shouts. "What I mean by that, is that the deity who created that hold had taken a pause from continuing further events, so the whole world is in a frozen state. As such, we will come to a point where we can no longer continue until the deity continues the storyline. This happens in many of the world's we will be visiting. So I'm just letting you know now." Everyone frowned, not happy that they would be stopping from seeing future events, but could not fight against it. It was the choice of the ones who created the worlds, so who were they to argue. "Second, things will be getting darker with events in Wave."

The group frowned, but nodded. They were ready. Nodding, Shin started the scene.

 **"Please Kami!"**

 **Hilda glared at the man as she held him up by the neck, lighting pressing the tip of her thin sword to the point between his ribs and torso as she demanded to know the location of Gato.**

The group, more accurately the genin and academy students, flinched at both the torture scene and the hard look in Hilda's eyes. The jonin and older and experienced shinobi were used to such things during the war, with Anko being a torture expert and working at the I&T faction.

 **"Tell me now you lowly worm!" she demanded, pressing the blade through the skin slowly as he started to struggle, his feet kicking feebly in the air.**

 **"Please! He'll kill me if I tell you!"**

 **The blonde's eyes narrowed, "By the time I'm through, you'll prey for death…"**

 **"AH NO!" he cried, making her stop pushing on the blade, "He-he's at the bridge, Gato told us to come here and kidnap the bridge builder's daughter!"**

 _'Looks like this is the time where my team and I fought against Zabuza and his apprentice.'_ Kakashi thought while the group either flinched or turned green when they saw the horrific scene and even more when they saw a headless body at the side.

 **Hilda raised an eyebrow at the man, glancing over to the headless body of the other thug that broke into the home just a little while earlier. They had been weak, pathetically so in fact. When she heard them saw that Gato needed the woman, she intervened and demanded to know the fool's location.**

 **It goes without saying, the first thug, a shirtless man with an eye patch, tried to slash at her only to find himself on the floor, his head sailing through the air and rolling further into the room.**

 **Then, a wave of power hit her, coursing through her and effecting her in ways that only one aura could. Naruto was using his power, filling the air with his aura.**

 **"P-Please, will you just let me go?" begged the surviving thug, only for her to glare at him from the corner of her eye.**

 **"Silence peon."**

 **With a single swipe, she sliced though his neck, killing him before turning to head towards the bridge, where Naruto's power seemed to be coming from.**

 **"W-Wait!"**

 **She stopped, glancing back to where Tsunami and Inari, her son, were huddled in a corner, both having witnessed the whole thing.**

 **"What?"**

 **"W-What do we do if someone else comes?"**

 **Hilda turned away, "Not my problem."**

Naruto frowned at Hilda's attitude and nonchalant way to Tsunami and Inari's safety. When he saw the bandits going to the house, he had rushed back to keep them safe. He hoped no more bandits arrived to attack then as they were unguarded.

* * *

The scene changed, appearing some place Team Seven knew far too well.

The bridge.

 **(A minute earlier)**

 **"You only have yourself to blame," Haku remarked coldly as she looked at the three trapped in her Ice Mirror jutsu, "Your friend is dead, you're on your last legs, and if something happens to your son, then it's your fault for bringing him here."**

The genin flinched or starred in shock at the still body of A-Sasuke, who had needles covering all over his body. Ino gasped in shock, covering her mouth in horror at the sight of her former crush. While she had long since stopped being a fangirl under Asuma and her father's talk, didn't mean she still didn't care for him, even as a friend.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, looking away in anger at being reminded of his loss against that fake hunter ninja, Haku as her name was apparently.

Naruto flinched as he recalled that event. It was what led him to tapping into the Kyuubi's power for the first time. He then looked at the image of Haku. "Haku..." he muttered. He hopped his first friend wouldn't die this time.

 **Naruto breathed heavily, his body littered with senbon needles. Near his feet, Sasuke laid on the stone unmoving, his body also covered in needles. Upon arrival today at the bridge, they found the few remaining workers laying on the ground and were ambushed by Zabuza and a masked teen that Zabuza called Haku. After a pissing contest between Sasuke and Haku, which the Uchiha lost to and ended up walking into a trap, Kakashi and Zabuza started to fight each other while he'd been told to help Sasuke.**

 **Haku's trap was a jutsu that could only be used by those with her bloodline, creating seemingly unbreakable mirrors in which she melded with and seemed to be able to attack from at any time.**

"Hyoton. The Ice Release." Gai said, his expression serious. Kakashi nodded.

 **"I suggest that you give up," Haku continued to say, "It would be horrible if something were to happen to that child."**

 **"…Did… you… just…" Naruto started, his voice colder than the mirrors around him, "threaten… my son?" he looked up, glaring at the ice mirror directly in front of him with his eyes red and catlike.**

The group flinched as they saw A-Naruto beginning to tap into the Kyuubi chakra. Kakashi frowned as he recalled when he first felt it, just like this, though the outcome that lead to him using said chakra were no doubt different than in this reality.

However, unknown to everyone, Naruto hissed, clenching his eyes and fists as if he was electrocuted.

 **Holding onto Naruto's shoulder, Baby Beel, unscathed through this whole ordeal, quickly turned to look at Naruto, his eyes wide. This wasn't his power coursing through the teen, this was the power he felt before.**

 **The toddler hopped off of Naruto and moved over to the side where Sasuke was laid out at, wanting to see what would happen.**

 **"Nobody…" the blonde continued, his hair getting wilder, teeth sharpening, and the marks on his cheeks darkening, "…threatens my child."**

Naruto grunted quietly, He clenched his teeth hard as he shook his head, similar to a dog with something on their head. Whatever had been happening to him lately, it was beginning to show. With clenched teeth, his canines began to sharpen and elongate. His nails became claws, sharp enough to cut through flesh easily.

His eyes snapping open, they showed to be crimson red, with slitted pupils. His eyes glowed powerfully, before they suddenly changed color. Into a glowing **_green_**.

 **Haku recoiled when the feeling of pure hate washed over her, this teen… he wasn't human, he couldn't be! She'd felt ninjas in the past use Killing Intent but this feeling far surpassed anything she could've dreamed of. This was inhuman… this was pure evil… this was terrifying!**

Suddenly, the instincts of the shinobi went haywire. Turning around, their eyes widened when they saw a beastly, growling, Kyuubified Naruto.

"What the hell?!" KIba shouted.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted in shock. _'What's happening?! How can Kyuubi's chakra be triggered?! Is the sealing failing?!'_ He though frantically.

With a growl, Naruto glared at the group, bending his body low until he was down on his hand and feet, hiss body posed like an animal ready to attack.

"Jiraiya! What is going on?!" Tsunade demanded, not taking her eyes away from Naruto. Iruka stood defensively in front of the three academy children, ready to protect them.

Jiraiya shook his head, "I don't know! Something must have happen to have Naruto draw on the Kyuubi's power!"

Silent, Shin stood to the side, looking on at the scene, wondering how this came to be. "Hmm." Humming, he glanced at the scene of the other world. "Could it be?"

 **Naruto vanished, his body a blur of speed, he went for the closest mirror and swung with all he had, his fist breaking through the center of what was thought to be unbreakable. The entire thing cracked then shattered causing the mirror to explode into a shower of ice shards before he turned, launching himself at another.**

With a growl, Naruto shot at the group, forcing them to jump away. All except Shin, who stood calmly even as K-Naruto landed near him. The two meeting gazes, they were silent for a moment, before K-Naruto turned back to the shinobis and charged at them. Shin was silent as he looked on.

With his enhanced speed, K-Naruto jumped at Kakashi at blinking speed. The silverette jonin quickly lifted up his headband, displaying his _Sharingan_ eye. He dodged back as he tracked his genin's movements. He tried to put a genjutsu on Naruto, but he was moving too fast and wildly for him to get a lock on.

He cursed when K-Naruto appeared above him with a raised clawed hand. With it coming down, Kakashi did a quick substitution with the all-important log, which – regretfully – was shredded to nothing but toothpicks, as well as the ground as the sharp claws cut into it, forming large scars.

 **This caused the girl to panic, as Naruto aimed at the one she was in. She had to switch into another before she was hit.**

 **"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, catching Haku by the ankle before pulling her back.**

 **The masked ninja hit the ground with a thump before the blond hopped onto her back and grabbed a fist full of hair, pulling her back with one hand and punching her in the side of the head with the other.**

Team Ten regrouped. "We need to calm him down." Asuma ordered. His genin nodded. "Ino!"

The Yamanaka heiress nodding, she formed her clan's handsign and aimed it at Naruto. **_"Shinranshin no Jutsu!"_** (Ming Distraction Jutsu)

A growling Naruto felt something trying to invade his mind. Shacking his head, he turned and saw Ino. Growling in anger, he took a deep breath, his chest expanding in an inhuman level. To the absolute shock of everyone, K-Naruto unleased a massive, earth-shacking roar. The shockwaves, shaking the entire domain, as it shot like a tsunami at Team 10's direction.

Eyes widening, Ino was forced to cancel her jutsu as they jumped away.

K-Naruto smirked darkly and was about to look for another prey, when he had to jump away from his spot himself to avoid a half-dozen snakes. Turning his head, he saw Anko aiming her arms at him, long snakes shooting from her sleeves.

"I don't want to hurt you gaki, but you need to calm down!" She shouted at him. Naruto just scoffed as he landed. Glaring at her, his green eyes glowing, he charged at her.

 **When she hit the ground, all the air in her lungs escaped in one wheeze. All thoughts of escaping blurred for a moment as she instinctively tried to refill her lungs but when he pulled her head back by her hair, the world became a jumbled mess as his other fist crashed against her skull.**

As he ran, he dodged snakes flying at him, cutting down several with his claws. Jumping over on, he planted his feet on it, and in a surprising move, used it as a platform to jump up into the air. Anko followed him with her gaze as he floated above her. Her eyes then widened, when without even a handsign, a dozen K-Naruto clones appeared around the original.

Some of the Narutos used other clones as a platform themselves, and shot down like meteors at her. Her eyes opened even more, when she saw the Narutos form familiar orbs of chakra in their hands.

 _'Shit!'_ She mentally shouted as she shot snakes from her sleeves at the airborne Narutos, hopping to stop them before they could crash down. She was able to take out a few of them, leaving only two left. Thinking quickly, she brought kunai blades and shot them up at the two blondes. She smirked when she saw one kunai hit and dispel the final clone. However, she gasped when the 'real' Naruto was also struck, and instead of piercing him, he exploded into smoke. It was a clone!

Suddenly, the real Naruto shot out of the smokescreen made by the dispelled clones, shooting down at her with _Rasengan_. "Sonava-" She quickly jumped away, barely avoiding being hit by the deadly orb.

The orb hitting the ground, a large blast was seen and heard. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto was seen kneeling in the middle of a massive crater, showing just how powerful the attack was.

 **"DIE!" he growled, beating her in the head with all he had, stopping every now and then to slam her masked face into the stone below them, "Just fucking die!"**

 **The mask shattered after the second time he smashed her face into the ground and after that the shards ripped into her face with each hit.**

Growling, Naruto stood up. His eyes shifted between red and green. Shifting between colors back and forth, before staying on red. His ear twitched, before he jumped away, dodging two deadly and dangerous miniature twisters as they crashed down on where he was.

Landing, Naruto was about to attack, only to find himself surrounded in a cloud of buzzing black 'smoke'. Outside the "bug cloud" stood Team 8, standing cautiously. Shino had his arms up as he commanded his insects to hold Naruto. "There must be something to snap Naruto-san out of his state." Shino said as he had his hive begin draining out Naruto's chakra, only to quickly stop after the first few died instantly upon contact with the Kyuubi's chakra.

Kurenai nodded as she tried to think of something. Next to her, a nervous and hesitant Hinata looked at the insect sphere in worry for her crush. She didn't want to hurt him! Kami that was the last thing she wanted. If they could just knock him out.

Suddenly, they saw a dark shadow stretch out hand go into the bug sphere. Turning around, they saw Shikamaru in his Shadow Possession pose. With a smirk, the lazy Nara said, "Shadow Possession Technique, Success."

Nodding, Shino canceled and called back his hive. The insects dispersing, it showed a struggling Naruto, growling and roaring in anger.

The others cautiously approached.

 **After a minute of this brutal beating, Naruto rolled her over onto her back and began beating the ninja again, laughing insanely as he alternated between his left and right fist, punching her repeatedly to the point where his fists were splattered with blood and all her head did was limply lull side to side with each brutal blow. (Think Bryan Furry's evil laugh)**

"Okay, now what?" Iruka asked.

"ARRGGHH!" The primal Naruto roared as he fought hard against his capture. Shikamaru grunted as he tried hard to keep his hold.

"Quickly! Hold him!" Tsunade commanded. Kakashi and Gai moved quickly and grabbed Naruto in a tight head and arm lock. The blonde jinchuuriki roared beastly, his mouth wide open – exposing his long canines – as his eyes flashed green.

"Naruto-kun! You must calm yourself and cease this attack!" Gai ordered, but Naruto just continued to struggle.

 **"Bitch!" He growled out again, raising her head up and slamming it back down before taking a hold of her neck with both hands. This seemed to wake her up, if only slightly as she tried to push and pull against him only to fail as her body quickly started to give out.**

 **'Zabuza-sama…' the girl cried in her mind, the painful grip around her throat proving to be too strong for her, 'I'm sorry… please… forgive…'**

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade called. Nodding, the sannin stepped in front of his out of control genin. Offering a small apology, the toad sannin reached into his vest and pulled out a piece of paper with kanjis on it. He then planted it on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto flinched and froze immediately. His green eyes glowed for a second, before flashing crimson, before becoming normal ocean blue. His beastly features shifted back to normal as his eyes closed and he lost consciousness. Falling, he was caught by Kakashi.

Everyone sighed in relief, glad the trouble was stopped before it could get any worse. Though they wondered what just happened.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kiba shouted.

Okay, one shouted what they wondered.

Jiriaya sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I wish I knew. Something caused Naruto to trigger the Kyuubi's chakra. How and why is unknown."

Shin, who was watching the whole thing and studying Naruto through a holographic tablet, approached them. "Actually, I might have an idea." He spoke, making everyone look at him.

"You do?" Tsunade asked. Shin nodded, and with a snap of his fingers, all the damage was fixed and the group reappeared in their previous spots in front of the couch, which had the unconscious Naruto laying on it. Everyone looked at the scene and realized they had missed the fight, with a fight of their own.

 **Naruto watched with a vicious grin as her eyes started to roll back into her head, her lips turning colors other than red as she managed one last cough that sent blood splattering onto his face. But he never let up, the teen kept squeezing until something gave and the girl's body jerked one final time, her neck snapping under his strength.**

 **But now, with the target of his anger dead, Naruto came down from his demon fueled blood rage, "What the… fuck?" he muttered as he stood up, looking at his blood covered hands and felt the warm liquid drip down his face. As the memories of his actions played through his mind all he could think to himself was wonder what the fuck just happened to him. He'd been violent as hell before but never like this.**

Narrowing his eyes, Jiraiya looked between A-Naruto then to Naruto, and back. He then looked at Shin, a serious glare in his eyes. "Just what is going one?" He demanded more than asked.

Shin held up a hand. "Let what is happening _there_ be explained first, then I'll explain what happened to young Naruto." He said, reluctantly, the group nodded and turned to the scene.

 **"I see you're feeling well."**

 **Hearing the voice, Naruto turned to find Hilda standing just a few feet away holding the young Demon Lord in her arms while the toddler gazed at the teen with excited, star filled eyes.**

 **"The Zebel Spell is also progressing." she remarked, feeling it strengthen.**

"The Zebel Spell?" Kakashi asked, remembering that it was a form of contract between Naruto and Baby Beel. Shin nodded.

 **He looked at the mark on his hand and saw is pulsing, he even looked down his shirt and saw that he now had the red markings starting to branch off his arm and onto his chest. But this served to only distract him for a minute before a sickening feeling hit him, he killed that girl.**

"As you know, the Zebel Spell connects Naruto to Baby Beel. However, it does more than symbol their relationship. The Zebel mark allows Naruto to draw energy and power from Beel. Now, remember that Beel is an _actual_ demon, unlike Biju who are just embodied solid chakra given sentient life. While their power is very powerful and chaotic, it is not like _true_ demonic energy, or _youki_. Demonic energy is very dense and even more powerful and a Biju's chakra. The energy A-Naruto just used was not Kyuubi's chakra, at least not entirely. While he withdrew a bit from his seal, he actually used _youki_. Now, normally, a human is not able to use youki or risk instant death (if you're lucky) or you go completely berserk, losing you mind and sanity unless you're a half demon. However, given that A-Naruto was a jinchuuriki, he had able to convert the imput of youki and infuse it with some of his chakra, keeping his sanity a bit more than others."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with Naruto?" Tsunade asked, growing impatient.

Shin nodded. "The reason why Naruto went into that form, was because A-Naruto lost control of his own power." He revealed. At the confused looks on the group's faces, Shin elaborate. "What I mean, and have overlooked, is that Naruto is **_connected_** to the Naruto of that world."

"What do you mean, 'connected'?" Kurenai asked.

"This is called the **_Naruto_** _-verse_ for a reason. All the Naruto Uzumaki's are connected. This is known as a **_Quantum String_**. It was theorized that all multi-versal counterparts of the same person were connect. Meaning, that if one certain, particular, _prime_ counterpart is killed before their time, **all** version across the multiverse will cease to exist." He said, getting a gasp from everyone. "Now, to explain what happened to Naruto. You see, because I had exposed Naruto to his alternate counterparts, the laws of the universe don't know what is happening with the same person being in the same universe at the same time, and is trying to correct this. Realize that I had **not** shown you events happening in other realities, but instead have **taken** you to see them personally. I had though the barriers would block the effects, but looks like I was wrong. As such, the universe is trying to "fuse" both your Naruto and the one of this dimension into one being. As such, your Naruto was forcibly given some of the characteristics of this world's Naruto; e.i: his Kyuubi Initial transformation. Luckily, now that I know the cause, I can simply fix the errors and repair and strengthen the barrier." With that said, he walked over to Naruto and summoned his holo-pad as he stood over the unconscious genin.

The shinobi looked at one another. He barely understood what the man was saying, but got the gist of it. Their Naruto was given some of the alternate Naruto's attributes because they were close and the same person. Hopefully it would be fixed. They shuddered to think of what would happen if their goofy, but kind Naruto became like that dark one.

 **Hilda, while very impressed with his brutality, couldn't help but sigh and shake her had as the teen bent over the guard rail of the bridge and threw up, the young masters power would slowly change him into one of them given enough time but the fact of the matter was that as of now, he was still human and hadn't killed before. Sure he didn't react like the others had when she presented the heads to the so-called 'Demon Brothers' but it was different when you killed someone yourself, especially when you watched the life leave their eyes.**

 **There was also one other feeling that she couldn't help but notice, it seemed that Naruto wasn't using his full power… in fact, it was like he didn't know when he was using it.**

* * *

 **(Minutes earlier)**

 **As Kakashi and Zabuza fought each other in the dense mist surrounding the bridge, the Jounin of the Leaf Village was certain of one thing, he needed to hurry up and end this. But Zabuza had an edge, not only was he in his own element, hidden in the mist, if he took his eyes off the man or tried to help his other two genin, the swordsmen would have more than enough of a chance to kill Tazuna and Sakura.**

 **Then it hit them, both Kakashi and Zabuza's heads shot up and looked towards the end of the bridge where the two genin were fighting Zabuza's partner.**

 **'What the?' Zabuza thought to himself while looking over his shoulder before looking back to his enemy, 'What is this energy, something foul… is it Kakashi? No, this is too powerful, even for him… is it one of Kakashi's brats?'**

 **'This feeling, is Zabuza causing it… no, I know this chakra.' he thought with his heart dropping, 'There's no way… Naruto… this puts everyone in danger, why now of all times? Has the seal broken?' Feeling the chakra again he calmed down a bit, 'No, the seal isn't broken, it's loosened.'**

 **Then they heard it, dark laughter full of cruelty off in the distance.**

 **'I need to finish this!' Kakashi thought, pulling out a scroll from his jacket.**

* * *

 **Spitting the taste of vomit out of his mouth, Naruto turned around to where Hilda was waiting, "So, what are you here for?"**

 **"Two lowly insects working for that scum Gato came to the house, they… assured me that the scum would be here." she mused.**

 **He nodded, "I see. Well he's not, the only ones here were us and them." he told her while nodding at Haku's broken body and towards where Kakashi was fighting Zabuza.**

 **Suddenly, there was a noise that sounded like thousands of chirping birds and before they knew it, the mist around them started to fade, revealing the outcomes of both battles. There stood Kakashi, his hand covered in lightning and stuck through the swordsmen's chest, a killing blow.**

 **-Clap-**

 **-Clap-**

 **-Clap-**

 **Turning to the noise, they found a short man wearing a suit standing just outside of the disappearing mist, which continued vanishing to reveal a small army of thugs all armed with various weapons.**

Team Seven scowled at the sight of that disgusting midget.

 **"So Zabuza couldn't even handle one simple thing," he sneered while holding a small cane in one hand, "Pathetic, well at least I don't have to pay him now. But he did do a good job of warring you all down, it'll be child's play to kill you now."**

 **Hilda's eyes narrowed on the little man, "So you must be Gato…" she spoke, her voice like a razor as she held Baby Beel.**

 **Gato looked at her and smirked, "So you've heard of me, you wanna lose the brat and come work for me?" he asked while looking her up and down, "I'm sure I could find a position under me that you'd enjoy."**

Anko grinned and chuckled. "Oh, bastard doesn't know who he's dealing with." She said with an excited voice.

 **That made the thugs behind him laugh lecherously but she was not impressed in the least.**

 **Walking up next to her, Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Do you want 'em or should I?"**

 **She handed the infant demon lord to him and got her umbrella, "I'll handle this,"**

 **That made him smirk as he took Baby Beel and set him on top of his head, "Have fun dear,"**

 **"I plan to," she smirked, drawing her blade as her body started glowing with her dark aura.**

"And their dead." Anko said with a grin, before whinning when the scene faded to black. "Aw man! I wanted to see the massacre!"

"Anko!" Kurenai reprimanded, making the snake kunoichi cross her arms with a huff.

* * *

 **That night was filled with excitement, Gato and his monopoly over the shipping lanes were finished, the few surviving thugs under his employment quickly escaped for fear of their life when news that everyone of the thugs that sided with Gato at the bridge had been killed.**

 **With their tormentor dead at the hands of Hilda, the people of Wave rejoiced and began celebrating, starting a mass, village wide party of sorts. All over the town, people came out of their homes, feeling free for the first time in years knowing that things were going to get much better now.**

 **But there was something missing.**

 **"Hey?" Tazuna drunkenly slurred as he looked around, "Where's dem two blonde's go?"**

 **Kakashi looked around along with a few others in the streets celebrating, as did Sakura and Sasuke who sadly didn't die from Haku's attack.**

"Hey!" The two genin of Team Seven shouted in offense at what they heard. Kakashi patted them on the head to calm them down.

 **But try as they might, they couldn't find the lady of the hour nor her husband Naruto and son Beel.**

 **Checking the time, Tsunami figured that the two left to put their son to bed, as it was getting late. They accepted this and the celebrations continued.**

* * *

 **"Finally," Naruto muttered once Beel was sleeping soundly on the futon next to his. With all the excitement, Baby Beel had been pumped up all day and had finally wore himself out.**

 **"The Master had an exciting day," Hilda exclaimed as she tucked the child in and stood up, "We all did."**

 **He shrugged, "Yeah I guess so-" the teen started only to be cut off as Hilda grabbed his cheeks with her hands and slammed her lips to his. Shocked, he staggered back and pulled her with him, her weight causing him to fall against the bedroom wall that stopped him from hitting the floor.**

Jiraiya perked at this and grinned widely. "Oh ho!" He giggled.

 **He slid to the floor, still stunned as she straddled him and slid her tongue into his mouth before pulling away for air.**

 **"… Hilda…" he started dumbly, "What…"**

 **She smirked at him and leaned back, "What you did today," she started with a husky voice while moving her hand up to her shoulder and pulling the cloth down, "It got me so hot,"**

 **When she did the same with the other side and slipped her arms out of the holes, she looked at him with a light blush while holding the front of her dress up with one hand.**

All the genin's eyes widened immensely and blushed hard when they saw Hilda take off her top. They were frozen in silence as they stared at the half naked woman sitting on top of A-Naruto.

 **Then, all at once, she pulled the front of her dress down, letting it hang off her waist while Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of her bare chest.**

 **"Naruto-kun," Hilda continued, "Please… oh!"**

Blushes increased as the genin was frozen in place. Poor Lee and Hinata felt like they were going to have heart attacks at the... _adult_ actions they were seeing. Ino and Tenten were babbling unregisterable words. Choji dropped his bag of potato chips as he started in silence while Shikamaru, for the first time in his life, had his brain freeze all activity. Neji and Shino were frozen, their expressions as hard as tone... though the nosebleeds ruined their image. Kiba... well he suffered a royal nosebleed blast, and was knocked out with a wide grin, and pants that felt very tight. A whining Akamaru next to him.

Kurenai widened her eyes and quickly looked away, her cheeks burning as red as her eyes. Anko was struggling between cursing the woman for taking the gaki's virginity before her – before she remembered she had her _own_ gaki, making her grin dangerously – and giggle and cheer for the show.

Asuma just raised a brow in surprise,

Kakashi was having a nosebleed as he giggled perversely. It was Icha Icha LIVE!

For the two unlucky teammates of Naruto Uzumaki, would were frozen like the other genin. Unable to register just what the hell they were looking at as their minds froze and restarted.

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udo were knocked out by Shin. _'Nope! Ain't going to suffer **that** lawsuit.'_

Shizune and Iruka were blushing red hot, their heads looked like they were about to explode.

Finally, Tsunade was groaning at the incoming headache she was about to experience. Damn gaki! Always causing her trouble!

 **He took her breasts in each hand and started groping them, leaning up to lick each nipple before planting his lips around one, causing her to moan and grab onto his head, breathing heavily into his hair. But after a minute, he pulled back.**

 **"Come on, lets go to another room," he said while motioning to the sleeping baby before picking her up, making her cheeks darken when he squeezed her rear.**

 **Wrapping her legs around his waist, she nodded and Naruto carried her out of the room and into the room down the hall where he all but kicked it down and dropped to his knees on the futon, laying her down before sitting back up to remove his jacket and shirt.**

 **He tossed them aside and got to work on her, quickly unlacing her boots and throwing them to the side before grabbing the waistband of her dress and pulling it down, leaving the demon maid in a pair of frilly black panties.**

 **"Come here," she demanded, leaning up and grabbing him by the back of the head, kissing his again before rolling him over and switching positions. She then did the same to him and unbuttoned his pants, removing them and revealing his tented boxers before lowering them and taking a hold of his member, making him take a breath. "I think it's time to consummate our marriage."**

The eyes of all the kunoichi expanded to where they looked like they were about to fall off. _'HOLLY SHIT! THAT'S...BUT ITS SO...OH MY KAMI!'_ Feeling a certain _place_ getting wet, they crossed their legs. Not being able to stop themselves, they glanced at the unconscious Naruto, making their faces and necks redden harder as they shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

 **By the time everything started to wind down, the sun was starting to rise and many people were either headed home or already there. Kakashi shook his head as he carried Sakura over his shoulder, sometime during the night she got a bottle of sake and he had been forced to watch her so that she didn't do anything stupid. Walking next to him were Tsunami and Inari, both holding one of Tazuna's ankles as they pulled him along, the man mumbling drunken slurs as he walked the line between consciousness and sleep. Sasuke had left earlier, saying that he was going back to the house.**

 **But upon reaching the large house in which Tazuna and his family lived in, they were shocked to find Sasuke laying on the ground outside with a trail of blood leading from the door all the way to his nose.**

 **Setting the girl down, he shook the Uchiha awake and asked him what was wrong and what happened.**

 **"I'm… I'm not sure, I remember walking in… I heard a scream then…" Sasuke trailed off, his nose dripping blood as he fainted again.**

 **"Sasuke?" the sensei called again, shaking the boy by the shoulder, only to get a incoherent mumble.**

 **"What'd he say?" Tsunami questioned.**

 **Kakashi looked at her, "I'm not sure… but I think he said something about seven inches."**

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Looking over his shoulder, Shin laughed at the frozen states of everyone there. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Hope you're ready kid, because knowing Kami and her love for screwing with you, you're no doubt going to have some admirers." He said with a laugh as he got back to fixing the dimensional barriers.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Father and Son: 9 out of 11 chapters done. 2 chapters left.  
**

 **P/S. After much thinking and planning, I will be posting the Updating Schedule** **not only in all my stories, but also in my profile. Please look at it. It is to finally help me gather my thoughts and organize my thinking.**

 **So look at it.**

 **Ja ne!**


	16. World 2 Scene 10: Father and Son

**Welcome!**

 **Before we start, a few things.**

 **One, the Schedule a made. ARGH! I try, I really do, but whenever I seem to get the time to write, something just pops up and interrupts me. Which is why I was unable to update "Digimon King" and "Walk Alongside the Reaper" because I was unable to write the chapter! Right now I'm just tempted to either focus on ONE story at a time, or update at random.**

 **I have to balance my Life, my School Work, and Writing. I can't just do it all! I'm still working on "Superior Spider", "Ashurado no Kami" and "Pirate's life" and I DOUBT I will be able to finish up by next week. I need time to come up with ideas, recheck the work, and triple check or put additions to the chapters.**

 **I made a promise, and I could not keep it. I am sorry.**

 **Second, people, I understand you want to see your favorite stories appear here, but please, have patience. We are only on the Second World and we have SO many more to get to, and you constantly sending me lists of stories aint helping. So at the time, slow your roll! I still have to have permission from the original authors before I post new their stories, and that takes time.**

 **Third, a shout out to my good friend Wildfire777 who wrote his own "Naruto cast reads/watches…" story inspired by this story, called Cosmic Mirror. Go check it out if you haven't.**

 **Fourth, to those who have seen my news concerning my intent of rewriting The devil may cry at the end of the night. I know the reactions are divided, people hate the OC Naruto, others love it, but I just felt it could have gone better. Right now, I am NOT discontinuing it, just wanted to try a different beginning and see if people would find it better or not and give their opinions.**

 **Fifth, the issue on the requests of doing a Reading for Eroninja. This also falls under the issue of adding more lemons into this story. Now, look. I myself have no issue about doing such a thing, but problem is, how will it go? More in point, the reactions. I don't do **_canon show characters read fanfic from a book_ **. I don't do that, I find it boring. I do like how I am doing now, watching it live.**

 **Now imagine it. You are watching a sex/lemon scene LIVE. You hear the grunts, the moans, the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Something like that is bound to raise hormones, getting sexual desires raising. And being that the Eroninja story has Naruto having sex, it will make female viewers hot under the collar and wanting to see if Naruto's skills are as they are in the story.**

 **Now, the big issue I want to point out, IF I do the reading, it would mean having sex scenes between the readers. Making it a LEMON READING story, or even a SMUTT READING story.**

 **There's also the issue on WHO would the readers be… The cast from that world? Or Original Canon cast.**

 **Something like THIS needs to be thought out. So I will think about it.**

 **Things are getting very busy, and I'm trying to sort everything out.**

 **Now reviews:**

 **Kanishkkartikay: I DO plan to add Ashurado no Kami into this story. And I was asked to allow someone to do a reading for it. Demonzone2571, but he hasn't posted it yet.**

 **MicroDime: Not that I know of. If you see one, let me know. ; P**

 **Raja Arbaz Zia: You're welcome, and I plan to.**

 **Masta Chief: The reading for "A Son Forgotten" is not HERE in this story. It is its own separate story. There have been many negative responses to me doing a reading for that story, calling it NINO. What is "NINO" by the way? I have NEVER heard that before. And why does every keep bringing up Cloud Strife? Is it a reference I did not get? Or something?**

 **50flavorsoflemon & 5 or 6 more people: Read 5th thing up top. Second: Sorry for that, I just went with anime reactions. It'll be slowing down as they get used to such events.**

 **Now, let the show begin.**

* * *

 **World 2 Scene 10: Father and Son**

* * *

Shin chuckled. "Well now, is everyone ready to begin?" He asked as he looked at the still slightly dazed group. Naruto laid unconscious on the couch, the usage of Kyuubi's chakra and him removing the universal influence taking a lot out of him. Though he didn't know if he removed **all** of the influence. He will just have to wait and watch the gaki. Shin estimated that the blonde would be out for a while. Poor kid, he might miss the last view of this world.

Oh well!

Tsunade cleared her throat in discomfort, a blush burning her cheeks. That last...'scene' would be burned into her mind for a while. Even more when she saw Naruto's... _thing_ with her own eyes! As she tried to shake what she had seen out of her mind, another small part of said mind thought _"If only I was 30 years younger."_

Anko was grinning, which anyone who saw it and knew her could tell you that meant trouble. Mentally she was cackling. She had seen how the gaki was packing ‒ which she had to say was impressive for his age ‒ and witnessed his skills in pleasure. Now she had plans. Oh yes, she had _plans_ for her own gaki.

Kurenai was blushing fiercely. She could not believe she had just saw Naruto Uzumaki, HInata's crush, having _sex_! She wished she could forget what she had seen. What she had _heard_! It still rang in her ears, the moaning, the grunting, the expressions Hilda made... the pleasured looks, the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head when A-Naruto thrusted into her... Kurenai's face turned so red it could rival Hinata's as steam shot out of her ears.

Asuma, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were gigging perversely, the latter writing in his journal fast enough to make smoke come off his pencil tip. His new book would be his best seller!

Iruka cleared his throat with an embarrassed blush, unable to believe he just saw someone he thought of as a little brother having sex! At a young age! It'll take a lot of drinking to make him forget. As if summoned ‒ which it was ‒ a sake bottle appeared in his hand. Thanking Kami, he drank up.

The others were also quite uncomfortable with what they had witnessed. The males feeling uncomfortable and wishing they could forget what they had seen, the females... we'll get back to them later. As they were currently in a daze.

Shin whistled a tune, looking at his nails as he waited for the group to get their shit together. Please, it was as if they never saw two people having sex before. Well, the genin didn't it, but the adults on the other hand... It was as if some hidden, godly force was making them feel embarrassed for their own amusement!

 _Shin grinned as he hid his reality warping notebook and pencil behind his back._

After 5 minutes of waiting, he saw that they were getting out of their states. "You back?" He asked, getting nods. "Alright then, let's start." He said as he started the scene, and the first thing they saw was A-Kakashi.

 **"Hey Naruto, it's time to wake up," Kakashi called as he knocked on the door to the room Naruto shared with his wife and son. Tazuna's house use to be an old fishermen's lodge, where fishermen could stay overnight to rest before heading back out. As such, the house was made with enough bedrooms for everyone, some were smaller but Tazuna had expanded a few rooms in the past to give his family more space for their bedrooms.**

 **Not getting a response, he knocked again, figuring that the teen was deep asleep and called a little louder.**

 **Nothing.**

 **The one eyed Jounin reached for the handle to poke his head in but stopped just before touching the cool metal, Naruto was sleeping in there with his wife and son… his hot… deadly wife. What if he stuck his head in and found out that she slept in the nude!**

Kakashi's single eye had a glint in it. After what he just saw... he giggled. Just then, he blinked in realization. When Hilda revealed her breasts... he could have used his Sharingan to burn that into his brain! NOOOOO!

 **That made him suppress a giggle before remembering her umbrella. She was also a vicious woman and was probably a light sleeper, she'd probably kill him if she awoke to find him staring at her from the door. Naruto also seemed to be the protective type if how he reacted to threats against his son's life meant anything. Was the chance of facing the vengeful wrath of his student and said student's wife worth seeing those tantalizing melons?**

 **"Good morning, Kakashi-san." Tsunami greeted as she neared him with an arm full of freshly washed towels, "Excuse me but I need to put these in the bathroom."**

 **Nodding back to her, he moved and turned to the door, contemplating on his choice.**

 **The door clicked softly as he slowly twisted the handle. Thank Kami that the house had been taken care of and that the hinges didn't squeak.**

Kakashi and Jiraiya inched closer, hoping to see the sight of Hilda's breasts once more.

 **'Come on titty! Come on titty!" he chanted mentally as he slowly stuck his head in just enough for his uncovered eye to peek in. Only… the room had a distinct lack of anyone with blonde hair, the only one there was the snoring, green haired toddler who seemed to be wearing ear muffs.**

"Where are they?" Ino asked, her cheeks still holding a hint of pink from what happened the other day.

 **Opening the door wider, he stood there in the doorway and scratched his head.**

 **"EEP! I'M SORRY, I'M SO-SO SORRY!" he heard Tsunami yelp from down the hall as she came flying back out of the bathroom, "I-I-I didn't know… I-I mean-"**

The group blinked in confusion, what just happened?

* * *

 **(With Tsunami a minute earlier)**

 **Humming a little tune, Tsunami pulled the towels out of the dryer and folded them up, basking in the feeling of peace she got knowing that Gato was dead. Before that bastard took over, Wave had a prosperous shipping and fishing business that kept them going. But when he came, everything went to hell.**

 **But all that was over now and with the people free to go back to their jobs and not have to pay outrageous taxes, they'd be back to normal soon. In fact, with the bridge connecting them to the mainland, they should be able to get more commerce with merchants traveling by land.**

Sasuke and Sakura smiled ‒ or smirked for the former ‒ glad that their events in Wave helped them.

 **With it being so early, she wanted to go on and get some clean towels in the bathroom upstairs just incase one of the ninjas wanted to take a shower. So she picked up the stack of towels and headed upstairs to the guest bathroom, passing Kakashi on the way and giving him a little greeting.**

 **Opening the door, she idly noticed steam on the mirror and frowned, did one of them already take a shower or bath? There wasn't any water on the floor and…**

 **"Ahhh…"**

 **Hearing a soft moan, her head spun around to the stand in shower, the special glass made to distort the person inside for their privacy covered in a heavy layer of steam. Just then, a shapely rear was pressed against the glass followed by a woman's back and a head of long blond hair.**

Eyes widening, every froze.

Was that...

 **She could hear them making out, the woman that could only be Hilda moaning into the kiss while the male she knew was Naruto hummed, his hands appearing to cup her rear, earning another moan.**

 **"Damn…" Came a gasping chuckle from Naruto, "Hey Hilda-chan, it's still early, wanna go again?"**

Once more, the blushes returned with a vengeance as they gapped at the scene. Was it just them, or was it getting hotter in the room?

 **She hummed, "Of course…"**

 **Tsunami could only stand there and gape as the blurred figure of Hilda moved and turned around, her hands appearing on the top of the door to the shower as she bent over.**

 **"Come on, Lover, take me from-" Hilda stopped mid sentence, "Wait, someone's… Tsunami-san, what is the meaning of this!?" she demanded, finally sensing and then recognizing the person in the room.**

 **"EEP! I'M SORRY, I'M SO-SO SORRY!" She yelped, jumping out of the room as if she'd seen a snake and embarrassed at being caught watching them, "I-I-I didn't know… I-I mean-"**

 **"Tsunami…" Came Naruto's calm voice, "Please shut the door, we have something to take care of. We'll be out in… oh… let's just say an hour."**

If Hinata turned any redder, her head would explode. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten fidgeted in discomfort, along with Kurenai and Shizune, their bodies feeling hotter. Anko just giggled, greatly enjoying everyone's reactions, her own blush in her cheeks and eyes clouded with lust.

 **"Y-yes, ok, Naruto-san."**

 **And with that she reached in and shut the door.**

. . . .

Tsunade coughed, her cheeks red. "Let's... never talk about this again. Agreed?"

"Hai."

* * *

 **With everything settled down, progress on the bridge increased ten fold. With the threat of Gato looming over them, only a handful of workers were willing to risk helping and a lot of times that left some of them doing a job that they weren't trained for, like a carpenter doing work with stone to help get the bridge caught up. But now, they had carpenters, metal workers, stone masons, and various other workers in spades. Fishermen with large boats offered their services in carrying large loads of raw material to the end of the bridge where a small crane would lift it up and even the house wives would cook and bring the workers food for lunch and dinner.**

 **But even with Gato dead and the threat of an attack extremely low, they still had to guard Tazuna as the mission was to guard him until the bridge was complete.**

 **They would usually rotate guard duty between two of them one day then the other two the next. As it was, Kakashi would watch in the morning with Sakura taking the afternoon while Naruto and Sasuke had the day to themselves. Then the next day, Sasuke had the morning shift and Naruto took the afternoon.**

 **"It's intriguing to see what humans are capable of building," Hilda stated as she sat next to Naruto on a pallet of concrete bags covered in shrink wrap each bag weighting 80 pounds.**

 **A few yards away, a small team of men were steadily mixing bag after bag, handling the bags as if they were nothing.**

 **Naruto shrugged, watching the mixers while he held Beel in one arm and the end of his bottle with the other while the child drank, "They're good but look at them, if they could toss those heavy bags back and forth like that then don't you think that they could've handled their Midget problem on their own?"**

 **Hilda looked at the worker picking up two bags at once, one in each hand and not looking strained in the least, "You have a point."**

Kakashi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yes that may be true. But if they did that, we wouldn't have such an intense mission, and you three wouldn't have gotten such great experience." He stated, making Sakura and Sasuke scoff.

Great experience? Yeah right. They met a demon in human form, had to stay in a depressing town, fought an incredibly strong opponent, Sasuke nearly died, and witnessed death for the first time.

Not a journey one would call "exciting".

 **"Excuse me, Ninja-san?"**

 **Turning his head, Naruto found one of the townswomen holding a basket and raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh?"**

 **"Thank you, thank you so much for helping us," She exclaimed while giving him a small bow before standing with a large smile, "My husband has been working on this bridge since the start and I feared for him every day. We scraped together every yen we had for your mission and Tazuna told us about how you all found out about the lie he had to tell and decided to come anyway."**

 **She raised the basket and moved the cloth covering the top, "I know it's not much but I'd like for you to have these as thanks."**

 **Inside was a small stack of sweet buns, all lightly browned and straight from the oven.**

 **Not used to acts of kindness from strangers, he sat there for a second, stumped. If this were Konoha, he'd be slowly reaching for a weapon and waiting for the surprise attack that the woman was being a distraction for. And should there be no attack, there would be a strong possibility of 'em being poisoned.**

The adults associated with the blonde jinchuuriki smiled sadly. Oh how they wished Naruto's life growing up was as nice and was treated kindly like he was treated in Wave. Kakashi himself could attest to that, as they were actually cheered on and given gifts by the people of wave for taking down Gato.

 **"Thank you," Hilda exclaimed, "I'll hold on to them."**

 **The woman nodded, "Of course, he does look a little busy after all." taking the cloth, she placed the buns in the center and tied each corner together to make a small bundle, since they were small there wasn't any worry about them being flattened together.**

 **Giving them another small, thankful bow, the woman thanked them again and left.**

 **With that, Naruto fell silent. Hilda noticed this but didn't say anything as he seemed to go on auto pilot, his body doing the right things while feeding Beel while his mind was on something else entirely. She knew that people didn't really like her lover and by extension, her. But his reputation for beating anyone that attacked him black, blue, and beyond kept them from trying anything… at least it did now.**

 **At first, when word of her being Naruto's wife and the mother of his child got out, a few villagers called her a whore and even threw a small rock at her, but when she cut the rock in half with her sword faster than they could even see, they made damn sure not to try again.**

The group frowned at hearing how the villages reacted to Hilda being A-Naruto's wife.

Kiba growled. "Assholes!" Not liking how people messed with his friend. Though he soon frowned. Sad to say, he had done the done the same thing ‒ though not as bad ‒ to the blonde during the academy years. Always mocking him, making fun of him, calling him a loser, an idiot, and at times, making fun of him being an orphan.

Damn, _he_ was the asshole!

The other nodded in agreement to his statement.

Tenten frowned as she glanced at the unconscious blonde. She wondered how people would react if Naruto ever got a girlfriend. Such a thing was not impossible. Even though she did not know the blonde much ‒ or at all ‒ since the Chunnin Exams, she knew he was kind, loyal, and friendly, if a bit thickheaded. She had heard the rumors about him, and not the bad kinds. How he had had a hand in beating Gaara ‒ though many of the villagers claim it was Sasuke who beat the formerly insane sand genin ‒ and had brought their Fifth Hokage to the village. She even heard the tales of his missions outside the village and how he beat strong opponents. All in all, Naruto had the qualifications, and deserved, to be able to be in a relationship. In fact... she looked at the slumbering whiskered blonde.

Naruto Uzumaki was a _very_ interesting person, and she wanted to know more about him. If just to sate her interests.

* * *

 **From a distance, Kakashi saw the exchange and sighed. He had been a guard assigned to protect Naruto in the past and knew about the problems he faced… and he was ashamed to admit that he had allowed the villagers to hurt the boy once before. Not intentionally, but the incident made it so that he could no longer show up late to a mission again.**

 **"It's a shame that you get more respect from another village, Naruto." he muttered to himself before going back to reading his book.**

Kakashi nodded in agreement to his counterpart.

* * *

 **It took time but before they knew it, they were celebrating once again by placing the final stone at the end of the bridge connecting Wave to the mainland. Of course, there was still a lot of finish work to be done but the bridge was technically finished and the team were to head on home.**

 **The entire town came out to say goodbye, meeting them at the bridge just before they crossed.**

 **"So what do you think we should name it?" asked one of the builders as they watched the ninja's leave.**

 **"The Great Uzumaki Bridge," Inari started before anyone else could make a suggestion, "For the woman that helped free us… seeing as we didn't get her name."**

 **That caused a massive sweat drop.**

The group also sweatdropped.

Shin looked at them. "Just so you know, in your dimension, they actually named it "The Great Naruto Bridge" in honor of him for helping save the bridge, but more importantly giving Inari hope, who in turn, gave the rest of the villagers hope."

Everyone gapped at hearing that Naruto got a bridge named after him. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi smiled proudly at their favorite knucklehead. He does seem to bring hope to people.

* * *

 **Half way across the bridge, Naruto glanced over to Sasuke who seemed distracted by something and smirked, "So Sasuke, what do you think about the bridge."**

 **"It's long and hard…" he muttered before realizing what he said and turning to glare, only to find that the whole group was staring at him.**

Sasuke's eyes twitched madly, ignoring the snickering. "I... hate... you... Naruto." He hissed through gritting teeth.

Anko laughed hard and loud as she wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck. "Oh man! This is good stuff! I can't wait to spread rumors around."

"Get off me, you crazy woman! And I'm not gay!"

Kiba snickered as he leaned to Shino. "I guess that would explain why he never accepted a date from his fangirls." He jocked.

Shino pushed his shades up. "I had a theory on this. Several data and evidence shows questionable proof of Uchiha-san's sexual preferences. This only proves my analysis."

Sakura and Ino stood frozen, their mouths wide. Could... could this be true? No! It can't be! Sasuke **can't** be gay! Right? Right?!

Neji smirked. "It would seem there might not be a resurrection of the Uchiha clan after all." He said crossing his arms. Tenten chuckled with a sweatdropped at what her teammate just said.

"YOSH!" Lee shouted with a fist pump. "IT IS ALRIGHT, SASUKE-KUN! LET YOU FLAMES OF YOUTH LEAD YOU TO LOVE!"

"You be quiet!" Sasuke shouted at Lee. He wasn't going to be ‒ is his view ‒ _made fun of_ by a guy in a skin tight uni-tard!

Kakashi shook his head. "I always had a feeling." He said, making his fellow jonin laugh.

Tsunade grinned. Oh she was _very much_ enjoying the last of her clan's rivals' embarrassment. Take that you self-righteous pricks!

 **Kakashi's eyebrow was raised as he peered at his student over his book and muttered, "I suspected," before giving the Uchiha an eye smile, "It's ok Sasuke-kun, I don't judge."**

The laughter increased.

"Argh!" Sasuke shouted, ready to pull out his hair in anger.

 **Sakura looked crestfallen and stared helplessly at the ground.**

Sakura, giggled unable to help herself. Sasuke's reaction ‒ both of them ‒ were just too funny.

 **Hilda and Beel gave him a flat look, "I've suspected as much,"**

 **Naruto nodded with her statement, "Good for you, I know you'll meet a nice older man that you'll make very happy."**

 **"I don't like older men! I like men my own age!" he roared before slapping a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and unbelieving that he just said that. "Wait I didn't mean-"**

Kiba laughed hard, falling to his back. "Oh man! You just admitted it! Hahaha!"

Sasuke glared hard at the Inuzuka. With a roar, he jumped at him, trying his best to strangle the wild teen.

"Help!" Kiba shouted, holding the Uchiha's arms back. "He's trying to rape me! I'm not gay!"

"Shut it, you bastard!" Sasuke shouted as Kakashi pulled him off Kiba.

 **"It's ok," Kakashi assured the boy, "The village won't judge you for you sexual preference, in fact, I know someone that you can talk to about all of this. Our opinion of you won't change at all."**

Sasuke switched his glare to his amused-looking sensei. _'I hate all of you.'_ He mentally growled.

 **"He's right," the blond ninja mused, "after-all, my opinion of you can't get any lower!"**

* * *

 **A few days later, Team Seven made it back to the village with Sasuke bringing up the rear adamantly trying to assure them and himself of his straightness while the others ignored him. The only one that did seem to believe him was Sakura and that was due to her sick obsession with the Uchiha and wanting desperately to be his wife.**

 **"KAMI DAMN IT!" Naruto finally yelled as they passed the village gates, "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN! DO YOU HEAR ME UCHIHA? WE DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE MEN! IF YOU LIKE TO RELAX AFTER A MISSION BY SUCKING A DICK I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"**

More than once in his life, Sasuke wished he had the power to summon fire at will as he glared hard at A-Naruto. HE WAS NOT GAY!

 **Naturally, all activity in the area halted and Sasuke found himself subject to being stared at by every person around while Sakura broke down, sobbing 'It's not true,' over and over again.**

 **Naruto on the other hand, just kept walking as if nothing happened, heading to the Hokage's tower for the usual after mission report.**

"AAHH!" Sasuke roared in fury, pulling his hair hard. Everyone else chuckled awkwardly as they stepped away from him.

* * *

 **"Hey Hilda!" Naruto called in a excited tone as he entered the apartment, only to be hit with a pillow.**

 **Said demon glared at him from the couch, "I just went all that time without my soaps… don't you dare interrupt."**

 **He nodded and let Beel down off of his back, as the boy wanted to go play with his toys. He didn't have anything important to tell her other than the fact that aside from the mission pay, he had been given the bounty for the demon brothers as well seeing as he kept the heads.**

 **Oh well, he'd tell her later. First off he needed to go on and unpack.**

* * *

Taking out a remote from his coat, Shin paused the scene. "Alright, since I'm sure you all know, or don't care what happens next, I'll run it through. Those guys *he points to the jonin senseis* nominated their teams to take the Chunin Exam, Iruka whined like a bitch-"

"I did not!" The scarred chunin shouted.

"Did too. Anyway, he suggested testing the teams, and dressed up like a dark ninja and tested you guys. Now we'll see his test to Naruto." He said, and began chuckled darkly, making Iruka nervous. With his remote, Shin began to fast-forward. "...Aaaaand there." He pressed play as the group watched.

 ** _(That's right, I did that. Power of the Author! XP)_**

 **Sneaking in through Naruto's window, which was in the kitchen section of his apartment, the masked Iruka dressed all in black like a stereotypical ninja froze. It was in the dead of night and he didn't expect the teen to be awake, meaning that he wasn't aware of his surroundings, but it seemed that Naruto had a guard because standing a few feet away and looking at him was the little blue skinned doll with red hair.**

Iruka paled, as Shin laughed manically.

 **He blinked.**

 **It blinked.**

 **He twitched.**

 **It grinned.**

 **He paled.**

 **It pulled out one of those white plastic knives and a matching fork.**

 **He took a step back towards the window and prepared to run.**

 **It gave a mute battle cry and launched itself at the intruder.**

 **Before he even had a chance to run, Iruka was knocked back as the doll wrapped it's legs around his neck and started stabbing and poking at his head. Due to his position in front of the window, he fell out and hit the ground, knocking himself out.**

"Oh come on!" The chunnin protested as everyone else laughed.

It's too bad Naruto missed this.

* * *

 **-KNOCK-**

 **-KNOCK-**

 **-KNOCK-**

 **Naruto awoke and rubbed his eyes, "Who the fuck is knocking at…" he stopped and looked at the clock, "Three in the morning?"**

 **Untangling himself from Hilda, who was now sleeping in the same futon with him, he went into the living room and opened the front door.**

 **"What the fuck-" he started, scratching his ass before stopping and looking down to find his loyal minion waving, "The hell are you doing outside? Get your ass back in here, don't you know what fucking time it is?"**

 **It all but skipped in, proud of his accomplishment and taking his masters anger in stride.**

Iruka grumbled. "Damn evil dolls."

* * *

 **"So that Jounin entered your team into this… 'Chunin exam'." Hilda repeated after Naruto returned home from a 'team meeting'.**

 **Naruto nodded and removed his shoes, "Yeah, though he could've just stopped by and told us, we were waiting at the damn bridge for two hours.**

Sasuke and Sakura glared at their chuckling sensei, recalling having to wait _two hours_ for him, only for him to appear, give them the permission papers, tell them about the Chunnin Exam at the **last minute** and leave! Bastard.

 **I got the paper he gave us in my pocket, it has a little information on it." He mused before digging through his pockets and handing her the sheet.**

 **She took it and started reading as he and Beel sat down on the couch to watch 'Gohan-kun'. The exams were a dangerous test of a ninja's skills, knowledge, and guts. People died during them and by signing the form to enter, you were acknowledging the fact that anything could happen to you and agreed that if you were to die, it couldn't be blamed on the village hosting the exam.**

Anko grinned. "Ah the Chunin Exams! My favorite time of the year! Nothing like watching a bunch of brats or idiot adults still genin kill one another."

Kurenai glared at her friend. "Anko... are you drunk?" She asked, seeing the sake bottle in her hand.

"Damn right I am!" Anko cheered. She got bored of seeing boring crap. Bring on the action already!

 **"This sounds like a splendid opportunity to further your bond with the Master," she told him while handing the paper back and sitting next to him on the couch, "I've also been thinking, it's about time that you and I found the Master some worthy retainers, servants to fight in his name and to do his bidding."**

 **Naruto looked thoughtful, "Hmm… you mean like how the old man's grandson and his two friends are to me?"**

The three kids perked up at hearing their alternate boss talk about them.

 **Hilda blinked, "Explain."**

 **"Well a few months before you and Beel came here, I met this little brat when the Hokage called me to his office. He tripped and blamed me for it then I punched him over the head when he thought that I would kiss his ass like others did just because he's the Hokage's grandson." He explained while kicking his feet up on the coffee table, "Anyway, the brat's 'teacher' badmouthed me and when he saw me knock his teacher's head through a wall he started pestering me for training."**

Konohamaru chuckled at remembering his first meeting with his boss/big brother figure, though it was different there than in the other world. Didn't make his boss any less cooler ‒ in his view.

 **"I showed him a few things and next thing I knew, him and two of his little friends were following me around and calling me 'boss', doing whatever I said to." He chuckled before humming, "Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have told them to beat the hell out of anyone that looks at them funny. They've been grounded for the last few months for beating up that little Hyuuga girl, Hanabi and a couple of other Hyuugas,"**

Hinata gasped at hearing little Konohamaru and his friends hurt her little sister. Said trio whistled innocently. What?! They didn't do it!

 **The story the three told him before being taken home and locked in their rooms was that Hanabi said something to Konohamaru about being weaker than her and looked at him funny. Considering that being stared at by those white eyes could be considered strange all on it's own the boy took his words to heart and punched her in the face while they were on the playground.**

Iruka glared at the three students. Damn it Naruto! It would seem there or another dimension, he kept giving him headaches!

 **And when some of the few other Hyuuga children saw the youngest clan heiress be punched, they jumped in which caused Moegi and Udon to get involved to help their friend. In the end all hell broke loose and the three were proud to say that they took on four Hyuuga and won.**

"YEAH!" The three cheered, before getting punched upside the head.

"THAT'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF, YOU IDIOTS!" Iruka shouted, using his **Big Head no Jutsu** through the power of anime.

 **Hilda stared at him for a moment. Incredible, he already had a few underlings that looked up to him like that and not only that but one was the village leaders grandson? The young master really chose well.**

 **"If I'm right, they should be just about through with their punishment. Sooner or later they'll be coming over."**

* * *

 **The next day, Naruto was once again annoyed with Kakashi. He waited two hours at the bridge with a pink haired waste of space and a homosexual Uchiha in denial only for the man to give them the day off, saying something about a meeting or some other bullshit along those lines. Walking down one of the side streets, he muttered dark things under his breath while Beel hung off the back of his jacket snoring, lulled to sleep by his fathers dark rambling.**

Ino sweatdropped. "I don't think I'll ever get used to a dark Naruto." She said, the others agreeing. Naruto being dark? It just wasn't possible.

Shin looked at them, before looking at Naruto. _'Well then, when the time comes, you guys will be in for quite a shock.'_ He thought. Unseen by everyone except for him, Shin could perfectly see it.

Hovering like a mirage next to the sleeping Naruto, stood a transparent figure. It was _Naruto_ , but not at the same time. His eyes, were not the familiar ocean blue that when used the right way could make women weak at the knees. No, instead they were a dark, malicious dark red, with the sclera being black. His grin, unlike the goofy one Naruto usually gives, was a dark smirk. One that promised pain and disaster.

This... ** _dark Naruto_** looked at the unsuspecting Konoha shinobi with a smirk, as if amused by their words of Naruto not being dark. Oh how he wished to prove them wrong. But it was not time yet. It wasn't time for him to appear before his _idiotic light half._

Not yet...

Shin narrowed his eyes at Dark Naruto, or **Yami** as most of the Naruto-verse dubbed him, as the spectral manifestation of Naruto's darkness vanished. Disappearing back into the deep realms of Naruto's soul. Waiting for his time to appear.

 **Stopping, Naruto sighed, "Konohamaru, don't make me hurt you," he exclaimed before turning around to find a square box with two eye holes painted like a rock, "This is sad even for you."**

The Konohamaru Squad as they dubbed themselves, dropped their heads in disappointment. They tried their hardest!

 **The box exploded in a plume of gray smoke waking Beel up who poked his head out from over Naruto's shoulder and glared but strangely didn't cry.**

Shikamaru smirked. "Looks like the kid's growing up." He said, getting chuckles from his team.

 **Three sets of coughing came from the cloud as it cleared, revealing three kids. The first being Konohamaru, wearing a yellow shirt with the village symbol on the front, shorts, and a long blue scarf around his neck. Next was a girl with orange hair in two ponytails that stood up on her head, she was Moegi, Konohamaru friend in school. Lastly there was a slightly taller boy with round glasses and an ever present runny nose, he was Udon the brains of the small group.**

The three cheered at seeing their counterparts. The group smiled at them, amused at their excitement.

 **"Hehehe, I knew you'd notice us, Boss!" Exclaimed the leader of the group as the cloud faded away, making Naruto's eye twitch, an idiot would've noticed them. "But hey, since we're not grounded anymore, will you play ninja with us?"**

Sakura sighed. "I still can't believe Naruto "plays" ninja."

"Nothing wrong with having some fun once in a while." Shin said. "If you work yourself too hard and rough, it could have consequences. Besides, you guys are still young. I say you enjoy it while you can, because you never know when terrible things happen." He spoke of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. In many of the Naruto-verse dimension, there have been different variations of the war, some appearing worse than it had happened in the Mainstream _Naruto_ dimension.

10% of the variations ends with Naruto and Madara being the only ones left alive in the Elemental Nations. That was one of the worse situations that could happen if he failed to change things.

Sakura frowned and nodded. She didn't think about that.

 **Sakura, who was coming up the same road after sulking that Sasuke didn't go out on a date with her, heard this as she got close. "A ninja playing ninja, that is so twisted." she sneered before realizing that she said it out loud and well within hearing range of the blond.**

 **Naruto turned his gaze on her and gave her an evil glare to match the one Beel had, "I don't know why your talking, pretty much all you do is play ninja. Now why don't you run along before you get hurt."**

Sakura sighed, before shaking her head, pushing such sad thoughts out of her head before they could even surface. No! She made a promise to herself that she would get stronger! No more weak girl!

 **"Yeah, you tell her boss!" laughed Konohamaru, "Show that big foreheaded skank who's in charge."**

Her brow twitched as she gave a crooked smile. Kono paled, recalling what happened last time. "Oh crap..."

 **While she was afraid of Naruto, Sakura wasn't afraid of the brat that just called her that and growled, ready to unleash her anger.**

 **Seeing this, Konohamaru turned and ran with Sakura hot on his trail and the other two kids chasing her.**

 **Naruto sighed, "If it's not one thing it's another, come on Baby Beel, let's make sure the brat lives through this."**

 **"Da-Bu…"**

Shin looked at the pinkette. "You do realize that the brat you planned to hurt was the grandson of you Third Hokage, right?"

Sakura paled, giving him his answer. She did **not** know that at the time, and could have gotten in **big** trouble!

 **Following the four, Naruto came across a strange sight. Konohamaru was being held up by a sand ninja wearing all black and wore face paint while another one, a blond girl holding a fan over her shoulder stood off to the side.**

The genin blinked, it was _them_.

 **"Come on Kankuro, you're gonna get us into trouble." the blond stated dryly.**

 **Kankuro sneered, holding Konohamaru by the collar. "But Temari, this brat run into me, I'm gonna teach him a lesson to watch where he's going."**

 **The girl sighed, "Whatever,"**

 **Kankuro smirked darkly at the boy in his grasp but Konohamaru didn't look scared.**

 **"Just wait," he struggled, "When the Boss get's here you'll be sorry."**

 **"Oh? Is that supposed to scare me? Leaf ninja aren't all that tough." Kankuro grinned before balling his fist and moving to punch the younger boy, only for a hand to catch his wrist from behind.**

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "You know, something like that could start trouble, considering that brat _is_ the grandson of the Third Hokage." She said.

Shin chuckled.

 **Naruto had moved around to the back of them without them noticing and caught the fist before it hit the boy, making Konohamaru grin at the sight of him.**

 **"Boss!"**

 **"Trying to beat up a kid?" Mused the blond darkly from behind the sand ninja, "Really? Just how fucking pathetic are you?"**

 **Kankuro growled and dropped Konohamaru, "I'll show you, you bastard-" he started, only for Naruto to punch him in the side of his face with his free hand, sending the ninja through the wood fence and out of sight.**

 **Turning his gaze on the girl, who chuckled nervously and took a step back, he hummed, "When he wakes up, tell him he's welcome."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Assaulting the Hokage's grandson isn't a very good way to make a first impression, especially when he's a lot younger."**

 **That made Temari pale.**

"I told ya." Tsunade said with a grin, making Shizune sweatdrop.

 **"Anyway," Naruto continued, turning to the three kids, "Let's go you brats, I wanna introduce you to my wife and kid."**

* * *

 **End of chapter 16**

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE END OF FATHER AND SON PEOPLE! WOHOO!**

 **After this, I will do a one-shot, finish Shinobi of Winx, and do a special event.**

 **Now, I realized I am not an organized writer. I cannot write fast or steady enough to follow the schedule. I did it on a request, something I cannot follow through. When I write, I take the time to plan what I'm writing, and sometimes even have brain-farts of inspiration to change stuff for the better. I am dedicated to my work to give you guys great stories, and such things take time to do.**

 **So, I am taking down the schedule, and continuing on with updating at random times.**

 **I'm sorry if I disappointed some, but its just the way I go.**

 **Also, will think about whether or not to do the reading for Eroninja. If I do, just know that there is a possibility of in-reading sex scenes between Naruto and female readers, it's just somethings bound to happen when you are seeing a porno movie,**

 **Don't lie because you know you do it!**

 **And questions regarding WHO will be in the reading with Naruto. I can do it in order (first Ino, then Hinata, then Tsunade) OR just have them all appear in small groups.**

 **If I DO decide to do it, I will post both here AND in FicWad in case I get in trouble with the admins. Safety first!**

 **As I had told my buddy Sith'ari in a topic of adding lemons to this story:**

 **"** The thing about adding more than a few lemons in a reading story, or doing a lemon reading story, is how the reactions will be. I mean, there is a difference between, let's say for example, reading Icha Icha out loud in public, and watching a porn as a group. Remember, the group is watching things happen as if they are right there. Now, imagine you are seeing live sex right in front of you, you hear the moans, the grunting, the...*faps* of skin-on-skin action. Sure it is awkward at the beginning, but later you get used to it - sorta. You can't tell me you WOULDN'T get hot under the collar from what you are seeing. What I'm saying is, constantly seeing live sex, is bound to rise sexual hormones. So what am I supposed to do with that? **"**

 **I'm not AGAINST doing it, just reluctant on deciding on how it will go.**

 **But that for later, next chapter is the finale of Father and Son... I feel like having a party to celebrate the special event...**

 **Ja ne**


	17. World 2 Scene 11: Father and Son ‒ FINAL

**The final of Father and Son! YAY!**

* * *

 **World 2 Scene 11: Father and Son ‒ FINAL**

* * *

"Alright people! This will be the last scene of this world." Shin said, making the others groan in disappointment. The god's brow twitched. "SHUT IT!"

 **"Wow Boss, your wife is hot!" Konohamaru all but cheered as the three walked into the blonde's apartment with Naruto pulling up the rear with Beel, who someone managed to say unseen, on his back. Udon nodded, his glasses fogged up and face dark red.**

Kono and Udon's faces turned red in embarrassment, but nodded in agreement. Hilda was a very beautiful woman, that much anyone can agree on.

 **Introducing Hilda, Naruto then pulled Beel from his back and introduced him to them.**

 **"He's so cute!" Moegi gushed as Beel hopped out of Naruto's hands and stood on the floor proudly, "And he's butt naked! So adorable!"**

"Aww! He is, isn't he?!" Moegi squealed, making her friends sweatdrop.

Tenten chuckled awkwardly. "Sure he's cute, but hopefully the other Naruto will be able to get him to wear clothes soon."

Shizune nodded. "It is unsafe for a toddler to be so exposed, especially when the cold seasons start." She said, concerned for the child's health.

 **To both Naruto and Hilda's shock, Beel blushed and covered himself up under Moegi's gaze.**

Everyone blinked at surprised at that, before Tsunade and Anko bursted out laughing.

"Oh man! The kid's actually embarrassed! That's rich!" Anko said, bent over as she laughed. The others soon began laughing as well. It would seem the kid got embarrassed when naked around girls.

 **"Hey ah… what's with the doll?" Konohamaru called, making Naruto turn away from where Beel was covering himself to find the Hokage's grandson looking at the assassin doll as it sat on the arm of the couch with it's eyes closed.**

 **He poked it a few times, "This thing is creepy," the kid mused while poking it's head, "don't it scare the-"**

Kono paled. "No! Don't other me! Don't do it!" He shouted at his counterpart, but it was no use.

 **Without warning, the doll came alive and chomped down on Konohamaru's finger, making him squeal.**

 **"Actually, Baby Beel don't mess with it, it's mine now." Naruto told him while ignoring how the boy shook his hand around, trying to shake the doll off his finger. "I'm training it to be my minion."**

"Boss! Help me!" Kono yelled in fear at the sight of the evil doll attacking his other.

Moegi sighed. "That's what you get for messing around, Kono."

"Hey!"

 **Finally, the doll let go and was flung across the room and Konohamaru was left with a series of teeth marks around his finger. But instead of hitting the wall and falling, the doll spun in the air and landed on the wall feet first, allowing it to hop back down onto the floor with a victory punch to the air.**

 **"Anyway," Naruto exclaimed loudly, getting the three kid's attention, "As your Boss, you shall now refer to my son as…" he stopped to build up suspense, "Mini-me!"**

Everyone deadpanned. "Yeah, no." Ino shot down the name.

 **"Idiot!" Hilda hissed, smacking Naruto over the head with her umbrella and sending him face first into the floor, "They shall call him no such thing!"**

 **"Ok, ok, ok!" he quickly called out, "Young Boss or Jr. Boss!"**

 **Hilda thought about it for a second before putting the umbrella away, "That'll do." She then turned to the three kids and narrowed her eyes, "Do you three understand?"**

 **"Y-Yes ma'am!"**

The three students saluted. "Yes ma'am!" They shouted, much to the amusement of the others.

 **Nodding, Hilda turned and picked up Baby Beel, "Come along, time for your nap."**

 **Looking between the retreating blond and the one laying on the floor, Konohamaru looked to his friends, "Man, Boss' wife sure is scary!"**

"Agreed." Everyone said at once, the Sannin and Kakashi recalling memories of the Fourth Hokage's wife and Naruto's mother.

Let Kami answer their prayers that there is not a world where Kushina and Hilda meet. For no men would be able to survive such a great disaster.

* * *

 **"It's time to begin."**

Everyone's expressions grew serious. It was time for the Chunin Exams.

 **Naruto inwardly sighed as he sat at his assigned seat between Hinata Hyuuga and some Iwa ninja for the written part of the test, the only high point of the day so far had been seeing Sasuke get his ass whooped by a fellow leaf ninja by the name of Rock Lee and when he meant whooped he meant in a way that Sasuke most likely wouldn't enjoy.**

Sasuke growled at being reminded of that humiliation. Rock Lee on the other hand, just gave a thumbs up.

"YOSH! WORRY NOT, SASUKE-KUN! FOR ONE DAY I SHALL BE HEALED BACK TO FULL STRENGHT AND WE SHALL HAVE OUR REMATCH! AND IF I CANNOT BEAT YOU, I SHALL DO ONE THOUSANDE PUSH UP! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I'LL DO TWO THOUSAND SIT-UP! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT-"

Tenten cut him off as she slapped him with a large paper face. "Enough already, Lee! We get it!"

 **Team seven started out meeting at the academy, which was closed down for the test and went up to the second floor where they came across two chunin trying to weed out the weaklings. And of course, Sasuke being the ass pirate he was, loudly alerted the whole group that they were on the second floor and that the room they were looking for, room 301 was on the third floor.**

 **On the way, Sasuke was stopped by Rock Lee and the fight ended with Lee nearly using a potentially deadly move but was stopped by a talking turtle and then, in a puff of smoke, Gai appeared and slugged him before they hugged and cried with the sun setting in the background.**

Everyone except for the green duo shivered in disgust at that dreaded jutsu.

"YOSH!" Lee shouted, back on his feet. "EVEN OUR COUTERPARTS FEEL THE POWER OF YOUTH, GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai grinned at matched his student's excitement. "WHY WOULDN'T THEY, LEE?! THEY ARE US, AND AS US, THEY KNOW THEY MUST BE THE BEST THEY CAN BE IN ORDER TO BECOME GREAT NINJA!"

Lee looked at his sensei with river tears running down his cheeks. "YOU ARE INSPIRATION TO US ALL, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The two were about to hug, to everyone's horror, when a large cube of ice smashed down on them from out of nowhere. Shin dusted his hands in accomplishment. "Calm down, you idiots." He said, as if he didn't just squash the two with a large ice cube, making the others sweatdrop.

 **Naturally, this sight put Baby Beel in a bad mood and he had to nail both of them over the head, sending both sensei's and student's heads through the floor while the talking turtle freaked out.**

Managing to get out from under the ice cube, the two green taijutsu users flinched at the scene. Tenten sighed. Those two could be such a headache.

 **Then finally, when they reached the classroom, Kakashi was there to wish them luck at the door and they walked in to be faced with every genin present sending waves of Killing Intent at them.**

Sakura shivered, recalling when she had first experienced the Killer intent when her team first entered the room, everyone glaring at them. Though it was nowhere near Zabuza's level.

 **This of course made Baby Beel giddy as hell, surprising the other genin because not only did the presence of a toddler hanging on the back of the blonde's coat come as a shock, but when most children his age were exposed to KI they cried.**

 **After sending back a pulse of KI himself, which was Beel powered, the other genin backed off and the others of the rookie nine came over. Kiba was naturally being arrogant and tried to badmouth the blond as usual but Naruto put a stop to it by threatening to knock every tooth out of his mouth again and chuckling demonically while making sure that the entire room overheard.**

Kiba shivered. "This dark Naruto's really freaking me out." He muttered.

 **Then some older genin named Kabuto came over and after some talking, told them that he had information on most of the people participating. Sasuke wanted information on Rock Lee, and Kiba wanted to hear Naruto's thinking that he could embarrass the blonde.**

 **-Small Flashback-**

Shin frowned as he looked at the image of Kabuto. That guy's as much of a snake as his master, being one of the main and deadliest antagonists in the Naruto-verse, right under Madara and Obito.

 **"Oh, you already know their names," Kabuto mused while flipping through his information cards, "That's no fun… Let's see, Rock Lee… Looks like he's about a year older than you. Mission experience, 54 D-ranks and 11 C-ranks. His team leader is Might Gai and in the last 12 months his Taijutsu has radically improved but his other skills are pretty shaky."**

 **Sasuke stared at the card for a minute, a calculating look in his eyes…**

 **That is, until Naruto walked up, "Your looking at his picture pretty hard there Sasuke, did he turn you on back then? I've heard that some people get a sick sexual thrill out of their ass kicked."**

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror while the others gapped, before they bursted out laughing ‒ Hinata giggling and Shino chuckling very quietly.

Sharingan activated, the Uchiha glared heavily at them. "SHUT UP!" He roared, but was ignored.

 **"Shut up!" the Uchiha yelled, losing his cool, "I wasn't thinking about how he looked in that tight spandex suit!"**

 **Naruto chuckled, "Who said anything about how he looked in spandex?"**

 **The room was dead silent.**

Sasuke turned so pale, he looked ready to turn to stone. And Lee only made it worse. "YOSH, SASUKE-KUN! IT WOULD APPEAR YOU SHOW THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH! HERE! TAKE THIS AS A PRESENT!" He shouted and held up an extra spandex suit he took out from... somewhere. The others were now laughing so hard, they fell to the ground, pounding the floor with their fists. Even Sakura and Ino.

Cracked began to appear on Sasuke. _'Kill me... kill me now.'_ He thought in anguish.

 **"Anyway." Kabuto spoke, breaking the silence as he got another card out. "Uzumaki Naruto, wow I got a lot more on him. He's a year older than you guys, the same age as Rock Lee. (Remember, he's 13) Mission experience, 16 D-ranks and 1 low C-rank that was raised to a mid B-rank where his team faced missing ninja, Zabuza the 'Demon of the Mist', The Demon Brothers, and Zabuza's apprentice. His sensei killed Zabuza but get this, Naruto's wife slaughtered the Demon Brothers and later, Naruto nearly beat Zabuza's apprentice to death and finished 'em off by breaking his neck with his bare hands."**

Getting their laughter under control, the group shivered as they recalled the dark event where A-Naruto went mad.

 **With that, they all looked at Naruto with surprised expressions.**

 **"What? The cocksucker threatened my kid?" he mused with Beel nodding sagely.**

 **"A-Anyway," Kabuto started back, getting their attention again, "His team leader is Hatake Kakashi. His Ninjutsu is ok, but his Genjutsu is shaky, his Taijutsu on the other hand is scary."**

 **-Flashback end-**

 **Standing in the front of the room was a tall man wearing a grey uniform and a black trench coat with a matching bandana over his head, his face had two long scars going down it and his very presence had a dark feel to it. Behind him there were various ninja, all dressed in matching grey uniforms.**

Anko grinned when she saw her coworker. "Hey! It's Biki-chan!" She cheered, calling the man by the nickname she have him. He always hated that name.

 **"My name is Ibiki Morino, the proctor for this part of the test…" he smirked, "And from this point on, your worst enemy."**

 **"First off, there will be no combat without the permission of your proctor and even then, the use of fatal force is strictly forbidden. Anyone that even thinks of messing with me will regret it… got it?" he continued in a dark, don't fuck with me voice.**

The genin shivered at his dark tone. While it might not be the same Ibiki, he wasn't any less intimidating.

 **The room was silent… almost.**

 **"OI!" Naruto yelled from his seat, "You think you can be a little scarier?"**

 **"What?"**

 **The teen pointed to Beel, who sat on the desk with a blank look on his face, "Baby Beel is getting bored, can you kick it up a notch or something before I have to do something to keep him occupied?"**

Everyone face-faulted at that, while Shin laughed in amusement. A-Naruto had balls of steel to stand up to Ibiki.

 **As he was talking, Beel was looking around and turned his gaze on the Iwa ninja next to Naruto and gave him the most evil glare the ninja had ever seen, making the ninja flinch.**

Anko whistled in awe. Looks like the brat's brat had steel balls too.

 **"What is that kid doing here anyway?" Ibiki questioned.**

 **Naruto looked down at Beel, "From the looks of it he's scoping out the competition… and he's not impressed."**

 **"No… I mean why did you bring him in here?"**

 **"Well what the fuck? Did you want me to leave him outside the door? He's a toddler for fuck's sake you heartless bastard, not some trained dog I can tell to sit and stay while I'm in here."**

 **"That's not what I meant! I meant why didn't you just leave him at home!"**

 **"Because he cries if I get too far away."**

 **"So? He's a baby, a baby will cry."**

 **"Yes but when he cries it just kills me," Naruto stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world, actually speaking the truth seeing as if Beel cried when he was over 49 feet away, it's literally kill the teen.**

 **If he had hair, Ibiki would've pulled it out. "Whatever… just… shut the fuck up!"**

 **While his father went back and forth with the proctor, Beel turned and looked at Hinata.**

 **'Oh no, Naruto-kun's son, he's looking at me!' she thought nervously before seeing Beel cock his head, 'Does he like me?'**

 **Suddenly, Baby Beel turned his head.**

 **'Naruto-kun's son doesn't even like me!' she cried to herself before perking up when Beel looked at her again, 'Wait, maybe he does, maybe there's a chance that Naruto will leave his wife for me!'**

HInata flinched at that last part. Even _she_ wouldn't be so cruel to get Naruto to break up with someone he loves... right? All she wanted was his happiness, even if it wasn't with her... her eye twitched as she tried to reassure herself.

 **Ibiki explained the test and before they knew it, they had an hour to finish it.**

 **"Da."**

 **Naruto looked down to the toddler sitting in his lap, "Huh?"**

 **Beel reached up and patted the test that he had yet to work on having decided to go for the last question at the end.**

 **"What, you wanna try?"**

 **The kid nodded.**

 **Picking Beel up, Naruto set him down on the desk and handed him the pencil, "Here you go, good luck kid."**

 **If it hadn't been so strange, the proctors would've called him out on it but as it was, the females were gushing over the sight while everyone else was thinking 'WTF?'.**

Everyone could not seem to stop sweat dropping as they looked on at the strange sight. They didn't know whether to laugh, or worry that that might get A-Naruto and his team disqualified.

 **So while the test went on, Naruto was thinking about the rules. They were kind of fucked up with all sorts of ways to lose 'em and the way Ibiki kept on going on about being caught cheating was weird, what, had he been molested too many times for cheating as a kid?**

 **Then it hit him, maybe they wanted him to cheat.**

"Looks like the kid's figured it out." Asuma said, taking a suck of his cigarette.

"Yeah, but it might be too late now." Kurenai said, moving away from the smocking man. She decided to seat down on the couch next to the resting Naruto, his hair brushing against her leg.

 **Looking back at the test, he grimaced, Beel fucked that paper up but on the other hand it was pretty good to say the least. It was crude but he could tell that the picture was of him and Beel standing atop a pile of corpses.**

"Okay, seriously! What's up with that baby?!" Kiba looked ready to rip out his own hair, getting a headache by Baby Beel's antics. What kind of baby loved horrific things, violence, and death?!

Shino comfortingly patted his teammate on the should. "It would be best to not question it, Kiba-san."

 **"Alright people, you got five minutes before the last question."**

 **'Fuck,'**

 **He wasn't feeling as confident as before, Ibiki mentioned that if you failed the last question you failed the test period. So either the last question of get some answers… then the light bulb went off above his head.**

 **"Alright Maggots, one minute left."**

 **"Oi, Iwa ninja!" Naruto called, making the ninja next to him turn along with everyone else just in time to see the blonde's fist crash into the ninja's face, knocking him out of his chair, over the desk and crashing head first into the wall where he passed out and laid there stuck in the wall.**

 **Everyone gaped at the show of power long enough for Naruto to snatch the ninja's paper, erase the name and write his own.**

 **"Whoo!" he cheered with a vicious grin, "All done!"**

Jaws dropped at what just happened. "Bu-He just...Can he do that?!" Kiba shouted. Anko shrugged.

"Nothing in the rules against it." She said with a grin.

 **"You know that's going to be a point from your score right?"**

 **Naruto shrugged at Ibiki, "So what, I'm done and so is he."**

"See. I've got to say, that was an impressive move." Anko said with a smirk.

 **Beel copied his father, proudly making himself known but holding up his picture, freaking out those close enough to see what he drew. They got even more freaked when Naruto patted him on the head with what they saw as a dark chuckle and said 'That's my boy'**

 **Shaking his head, Ibiki exclaimed that it was time for the final question, "But there's one more rule," he stopped, letting them mutter and bitch for a second before continuing. "You have a choice, you can choose rather or not to take it. But… if you chose not to take it, you fail the test."**

 **"Well no duh we'll take the question." Kiba loudly yelled from the back of the room, Akamaru yapping from atop his head.**

 **The man grinned, "You didn't let me finish, if you don't take it, you fail… but it you do chose to answer it and you get it wrong, you not only fail but you'll remain a Genin and never be allowed to take the test again."**

 **"What!?" someone else in the crowd yelled, "That's bull! Some of us took the test more than once!"**

 **"Well tough shit! This is the first time I've been able to proctor this part of the exam so I guess you maggots are just shit out of luck."**

Anko laughed, as well as Tsunade. That was a clever trick, Ibiki!

 **"What the fuck, how the hell is that even possible!" Naruto loudly said making everyone look over to him once again to see that he was glaring at Baby Beel who sat across from him on the desk with his arms crossed and a self-satisfied look on his face and a deck of cards between them.**

 **"Da!" Beel exclaimed while leaning up and slamming his hand onto the desk glaring at his father before pointing to the five cards sitting in front on him face up, showing… five aces?**

Tsunade ‒ who had at that time been drinking a cup of soda ‒ did a spit-take. " _*cough**cough*_ WHAT?! _"_

 **Naruto glared back, "Hell no, you can't have five of a kind in a game of poker with no wild cards! I'm not paying your cheating ass a damn yen!"**

 **"Da!"**

 **"I said no you little cheat!"**

 **"Da!"**

 **"What, you think I'm scared of her?"**

 **"Da!"**

 **"You think Hilda's gonna take your side on this?"**

 **Beel nodded.**

 **"Mother fucker…" he growled under his breath, reaching for his wallet and thumbing through the notes, "I fucking swear, I ain't never playing cards with you again."**

 **Handing over the money, he noticed that everyone was looking at him and snapped, "What!? You never seen a guy lose an argument with his kid before!?"**

* * *

The scene changed, and Anko cheered when she saw that it was her counterpart's turn. "YEAH! Now the real fun begins!"

 **"Forest of Death huh?" Naruto mused as they arrived at the village's most dangerous training ground.**

 **Atop his head, Beel grinned and tugged on the blonde's hair, "Da-bu!"**

 **"Ow, yeah I know it's nothing new, but think of it as a camping trip through the park." he muttered as this was the place that Beel liked for him to take him though as if it was a playground. But he guessed to Beel, it was, only instead of jungle gyms, swing sets, sandboxes, and the occasional bully, there were large trees higher than the eye could see, thick vines that looked strong enough to hold a ton, quicksand, and humongous man-eating beasts.**

 **Sakura, who'd been freaked out at the sight of a large centipede across the fence turned to him, "You take you son on walks through there!?"**

 **"Yeah, so what. You scared of a little place called the 'Forest of Death'?" he mocked.**

 **Hearing this, Anko looked at him and smirked, narrowing her eyes to slits as she gave a small 'heh', "So… looks like we got a tough guy here."**

 **Naruto looked back over to her broadly, "Well I like to think so." the teen mused while studying her. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes and violet hair styled in a short, spiky fanned ponytail. Her state of dress was questionable to say the least, consisting of a mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs with a orange-brown leather skirt and lastly, a tan trench coat.**

Anko grinned. "Oh ho! Is mister Bad Fox checking me out?" She asked teasingly. It was too bad _her_ gaki was unconscious. It would have been so fun teasing him and making him a blushing, stuttering mess.

 **In a flash, a kunai fell from her sleeve and into her hand, which she sent flying through the air at the blonde, cutting his cheek. It then continued to sail past another genin and narrowly missed another with long hair, cutting a few strands before sticking in the dirt.**

Anko froze, before glaring fiercely at the person she now knew to be Orochimaru in disguise. She wanted nothing more than to be able to kill the man right now. But unfortunately she couldn't.

 **But Naruto didn't react, even when she vanished and reappeared behind him, "I've heard about you kid, the number one most violent teen in your class…" she spoke while holding onto his shoulders and leaning forward next to his ear, "But are you tough enough to handle this?"**

 **She slowly licked the blood from his cheek.**

Perverted giggling echoed through the chamber, and for the first time, they didn't come from either Jiraiya or Kakashi.

"Anko!" Kurenai reprimanded.

"What?! I'm not doing anything." Anko defended with an innocent look.

Meanwhile, in his sleep, Naruto shivered. There was a disturbance in the force.

 **"I'm confused…" he admitted, "Are you talking about the test or are you coming on to me because if so that's something we'd have to take up with my wife." That made everyone face fault.**

 **"She said that I could bring other women into the relationship but she'd have to approve." he continued as they stood, making every man there gape at god in human form, this man living the dream that so many others coveted.**

"Damn you Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted in extreme jealousy. That kid was living every man's dream! It wasn't fair!

Sighing, Tsunade covered her forehead, feeling another headache coming up.

 **Recovering from her sudden fall, Anko went back up to the front and started explaining the rules and had a chunin pass out yet another release form saying that if they died they knew the risk.**

 **"Alright listen up, once you sign the forms, you are to go to the tent over there and hand over your signed forms." she said while motioning to one that a chunin had just finished putting together. "In return for your two forms, you will be given one of these scrolls."**

 **The woman pulled two simple looking scrolls from her coat and held them out, both were a little larger than her hand but one was colored white with the symbol for heaven on it while the other was a dark blue labeled earth.**

 **"There are twenty-six teams and as such there will be twenty-six scrolls, one for each team. One half of you will receive a heaven scroll and you must find and retrieve the other, those with an earth scroll must do the same and get a heaven scroll. While going through the forest, you must not open your scrolls, all the time, chunin's are trusted with missions to carry vital information and must resist the temptations of reading it." Anko explained before placing the scrolls back into her pocket, "Oh and one other thing, this test will be timed. You will have five days to get one of each and make it to the central tower. All three team members must be there or the team fails, any questions?"**

 **There were none.**

 **So everyone went about signing the forms and went to get the scroll before being sent to one of the many gates surrounding the forest. Team seven was given an earth scroll and was directed to gate 13.**

 **"Hey blonde!" Anko called as she appeared behind Naruto again, placing one are around his neck and the other around his torso, "Wanted to say good luck!" she all but cooed before vanishing again, leaving Naruto with a 'WTF' look on his face.**

 **"What was that about?" Sasuke questioned.**

 **Naruto shook his head, "I'm… not sure…"**

Anko smirked. She had a feeling as to what her counterpart was doing. Kukuku!

The scene then faded. Shin clapped his hands. "Well, that's it for that world. It ends here."

"Aw man!" Choji frowned, he didn't even get to see his own counterpart in action! Not fair!

"I have to say, it was strange seeing a dark Naruto." Ino said, with the other genin nodding in agreement. They guessed Shin was right when he said "anything was possible".

"Now then, how about we take a break, and perhaps go back to the first world and see what the fairy girls are up to?" He asked, getting nods and shouts of agreement.

Sakura smiled, happy to see her strong fairy counterpart with her fairy friends.

Sasuke, on the other hand, groaned. Great, he was going to see that _female_ counterpart of his.

With a snap of his fingers, Shin had stairs appear on the ‒ what seemed to be ‒ sides of the room. "Those stairs lead up to a second floor. There are bathrooms on either side, so you can go take care of any business or freshen up. Boys on the left, girls on the right." The shinobi nodded and went to the stairs. The only ones who stayed behind, were Shin, the unconscious Naruto, and Shizune, who checked up the blonde's status.

* * *

 **And that's it. The end of Father and Son, which is unfortunately on hiatus.**

 **Okay, so we'll do a break, I'll show a one shot, Naruto wakes up, and we'll be going back to Shinobi of Winx. To those who don't want to see it, you can moan and bitch all you want (pardon my French), but I'm going to finish it.**

 **We stopped on chapter 3, so we'll start on 4 out of the 9 chapters and go from there.**

 **Until next time! Ja ne!**


	18. Break & One-Shot World 2

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters...**

 **So a break, and One-shot before we continue one.**

 **And just to let everyone one know, I am NOT doing Naruto the Unlucky Straight Man. I am completely straight, and while I have nothing against same sex couples, I DON'T write anything yaoi!**

 **Also, the plot of this fic is 50% Character/Plot development, 50% entertainment. So while the goal is to change the future events that lead to the Canon's war and upcoming threats, it is also mostly for entertainment.**

 **There is not yet a limit established to how many stories will be shows. It could be 100 (One-Shots not included), or even more or less. We will just have to wait and see.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Break**

* * *

Taking a small break, the shinobi split up and went upstairs to the bathrooms to freshen up. They discovered, to their shock, awe, and joy, that the bathrooms were deluxe enough to put a hotel's to shame.

And to the females' happiness, they discovered that one room, actually led to an indoor onsen. They didn't question how it was possible, just enjoyed it.

"Aah~!" Anko moaned as she sank into the warm water. "This is the life!"

Kurenai nodded, agreeing with her, along with the rest of the kunoichi.

Taking a moment to relax their muscles, they sat in silence for a while, before Ino spoke. "I still find it pretty weird." She said, getting questionable looks.

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"About this whole "Naruto-verse" thing, and alternate dimension." Ino clarified.

Tsunade shrugged. "Well, we are ninja able to summon gigantic talking animals, run across countries in minutes, and command elementals to our will. Something like other worlds wouldn't shock me. Surprise, yes. Not no shock. I've seen enough things in the wars to make me see that such things are possible."

Tenten nodded with her idol. Ino pursed her lips. "Yeah, but I still can't believe the whole _universe_ is named after _Naruto_ of all people. I mean, he used to be the class dobe!"

Hinata looked at her, pressing her fingers together timidly. "Um... M-Maybe th-there's a reason for that." She suggested.

Anko shrugged, grinning. "Who cared if there's a reason! I'm just impressed with those other versions of the gaki!" She said, Kurenai nodded. So far, they saw a Naruto who was a hero/warrior, a little Naruto who seemed to be good at gambling, and now a Dark, father Naruto.

Moeji, who was with them, nodded with a smile. "Yeah! Boss was awesome!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled as well. Other than that ‒ and pardon her language ‒ _asshole_ Naruto the just saw, she was actually interested in seeing other worlds. Maybe some of them had her being a kickass kunoichi!

The others had the same thought as they wondered what other words they will see.

Smirking, Anko said something on her mind. "I wonder if there's a gaki that like me!"

At the thought of that, Kurenai paled, while everyone else shivered ominously.

Kami have mercy if there was a Anko-like Naruto...

* * *

 ** _With the guys_**

"Man, I can't believe we have to see a bunch of version of the dobe! Why can't we see someone cool! Like me!" Kiba grumbled as he sank into the onsen also on the buy's side.

"Kiba-san, I believe you are just feeling jealousy toward Naruto-san." Shino stated. Kiba looked at hi teammate in shock.

"WHAT?! What makes you think I'm jealous of the deadlast?!"

Shino pushed his fogged shades up his nose ‒ why he had them while in the onsen, no one knew. "The answer is quite simple. Why? Because those alternate versions of Uzumaki-san display great skill in leadership, luck, and power respectively from the worlds we have seen so far. As well as the luck he had shown to have with the female opposite sex."

"You think I'm jealous because he's popular with girls?!" Kiba shouted. But Shino was not fazed by his shout, and merely nodded.

"Correct. As we have seen, the first counterpart has been shown to have a close relation with Haruno-san, the female Uchiha-san, and that redheaded Bloom-san. Followed with his child self being quite close to Kurenai-sensei and Anko-san. And finally, the current version we have seen, he is married to Hilda-san, who was actually allowing for more interpersonal relationships. And let's not forgot the feeling our own teammate, Hinata, holds for our Naruto-san, and evidential interactions between him and Anko-san."

Kiba looked at Shina with his jaw slacked.

Konohamaru pumped his fist into the air. "Yeah! Boss was badass! All three of them!... Well, maybe not the little boss, since he was like my age." He mumbled at the end, with Udon nodding.

Meanwhile, Sasuke twitched at being reminded about the close... _relationship_ the first Naruto they've seen with his female self. Kami, it hurt his eyes just to think about it! It was pure horror!

Jiraiya and Kakashi grinned proudly. Their student was on his way to becoming quite the lady's man! Now if they could just turn him to the pervert's side...

"YOSH!" Lee shouted, standing up ‒ thankfully wearing green swimming trunks so he wouldn't show anything... _unyouthful_ ‒ "NARUTO-SAN'S FLAME OF YOUTH BURN INCREDIBLY BRIGHT! AS DOES HIS FELLOW COUNTERPARTS! I CAN ONLY HOPE MY COUNTERPARTS' FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE HIGH ENOUGH TO MATCH HIS!"

"WELL SAID MY GLORIOUS STUDENT! I HOLD NO DOUBT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN AS HOT AS THE SON IN EVERY ROCK LEE IN THE NARUTO-SAN-VERSE!" Maito Gai shouted, standing up as well ‒ also showing he was wearing green trunks with small turtles.

Neji groaned in embarrassment at the two's antics. For once, can't he enjoy a quite evening without the two's shouting?

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome. This whole thing is giving me a headache. And considering it is _Naruto_ related, that makes it even **more** troublesome." He said. Next to him, eating a rice ball he got from... _somewhere_ , Choji chuckled at his friend.

Kakashi eye-smiled, his face concealed by a towel. "I am quite interested to see what other Naruto we will see after this one, and if our own counterparts will be different as well. Any thoughts, Jiraiya-sama?" He asked the Sannin.

The Toad Sage cupped his chin in thought. "It's hard to say. As Shin-san had said, the worlds appear at random, and taking the fact the glimpses we've seen when we first appeared here, anything is possible. Though I myself an interested to see the one Naruto who had seemed to master Sage Mode." He then grinned widely, holding his hands high with a geedy look. "NOT TO MENTION THE GREAT MATERIAL I WILL GET IF THE GAKI KEEPS ATRACTING SUCH STUNNING WOMEN! OH YES! THE BRAT'S GOING TO MAKE MY NEXT BOOK INCREDIBLE!"

Kakashi went starry-eyes at the thought of another Icha Icha book. Who cares if it was about his own student, it would be great!

The other males sweatdropped at the giggling duo.

And _these_ were power ninja?

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the group was freshened and back in their clothes ‒ which were mysteriously washed and dried ‒ and were heading back downstairs to the "Viewing Room" as they'd dubbed it.

Once there, they saw Shin, Shizune, and the still unconscious Naruto ‒ the latter's state beginning to worry them.

"Is he alright?" Tsunade asked as she approached the blonde. She placed her hand on his forehead, the appendage beginning to glow with green chakra.

Shin waved her off. "He's fine. Just sleeping. I'll wake him up later. But first, I must ask you. What did you guys think on the concept of a Dark Naruto?" He asked, curious of their thoughts.

The shinobi looked at one another, thinking about it. Ino then looked at the cloaked god. "Well, I say it was surprising. I'd never thought that the goofy idiot would be capable of being dark or even mean. Especially to Sakura." She said, with the others nodding.

Shin tilted his head. "Would you think it would be possible?" He asked.

Kiba scoffed. "I doubt it! Naruto might be an idiot, but there's no way he would be dark." Once more, the group nodded in agreement.

Shin hummed. "You'd be surprised. As I had stated before, the Universe is a space of endless possibilities. Something you would think to be impossible, might be quite possible in another realm. Magic, the walking dead, and especially a dark Naruto Uzumaki."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Is such a thing even possible?" Naruto was the son of his precious student Minato, and the fiery Kushina. To Jiraiya, he could only see two forms of Naruto. Calm and collected like his father, or hardheaded and with a temper like his mother.

But a dark Naruto? Where would that come from.

Shin nodded. "Trust me, Jiraiya. The chances of a dark, even evil Naruto, is quite high at a 52%."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "How could that be?" He asked. Shin shrugged.

"A lot of ways, actually. Influence. Betrayal. Discovering a huge secret that's been kept from him all his life." Jiraiya and Tsunade flinched at that. Could that be true? "Anything is possible, especially for a lonely, hated Jinchuuriki like Naruto. People who had lived through a dark childhood since the day they've been born, they have a fragile mind. In fact, some Naruto's in the Naruto-verse are dark due to how they grow are. They are either dark enough to hurt, even kill any who angers them; become conquerors who take their anger out on the world or village; or insane and kill just because they enjoy it."

The group flinched at the descriptions. They couldn't even image Naruto doing something like that.

"Some are as bad, or even worse than Orochimaru."

The instant he said that, he was grabbed by the front of his cloak, and lifted up with Jiraiya, who glared heavily at him.

"Naruto is **nothing** like that snake!" He snapped, glaring at Shin. Shin, however, was calm, merely looking at him from his hood. Calmly, he lifted his hands and grabbed the sannin's wrists, and pulled him away. He brushed his cloak of any dirt.

"Please don't do that. It is very _annoying_." He said, his tone holding a threat. Jiraiya glared at him, but didn't assault him anymore. "And remember what I said, _anything is possible_. As much as you don't want to hear it, I speak the truth. There are some Naruto Uzumakis who are not afraid to use or hurt people for their goals. If there is one thing all Naruto's have in common, it is being unpredictable. In more ways than one."

The group still looked to be against such a thought.

"I am not saying this to make you worry or doubt and start thinking that Naruto will betray you. I'm just telling you so you'll be prepared if the chance ever turns up and you see a world where Naruto is dark. While you might not be able to see it, Naruto is very capable of hiding his true feeling behind a mask. He had been able to trick your Sandaime with a false mask of happiness for many years before."

That caught them by surprise. Naruto was wearing a mask? They glanced at the unconscious blonde. Was there anything else they didn't know about Naruto?

"If you would like, I can show you a world that shows hints of Naruto's possible darkness." Shin suggested. The group looked at one another in thought and caution, before Jiraiya stepped forward. He holds true to his belief ‒ and hope ‒ that it is impossible for his godson to be capable of darkness, no matter what he had seen from the previous world.

"I say we do it." He said, making the others look at sannin, before nodding in agreement. Nodding, Shin summoned the sphere. Laying his hand on it, he began made the area shift.

"Now, let me explain this world. It takes place in an alternate/possible future. Three years from your current time to be exact. In this world, Sasuke Uchiha had defected the village to go to Orochimaru for power." Sasuke flinched in shock at that. "Naruto left the village with Jiraiya on a training trip. Sakura became a student under Tsunade, become quite an accomplished medic ninja. In the scene you will see, the Rookie Nine had run in with Orochimaru. In here, he will be comparing Team Seven with his own former team. Are you ready?" Steadying themselves, the group nodded. Nodding back, Shin started the scene.

* * *

 **One-Shot World 2: Like Me by KonohasBlackReaper**

* * *

 **"NARUTO!"**

 **The pink haired Kunoichi yelled as the blonde ninja blinked in surprise at the sword piercing his gut. The red chakra cloak around his body flickered and died out as the sword slid out. He swayed and then collapsed, a pool of blood forming where he fell. The angry medic leapt, murder in her eyes, bent on using her monstrous strength to finish the man who had just stabbed her teammate.**

They gasped at seeing Naruto being stabbed by Orochimaru's sword. Tsunade and Jiraiya glared at the image of their former teammate. Damn you, Orochimaru!

Anko glared as hot as the sun at her former sensei.

 **It would have worked, if not for the fact that her opponent was leagues above her in skill. With serpentine grace, he swiveled and kicked her in the gut, causing her to spit out blood as she flew back, her eyes wide in pain.**

 **"Kukuku, foolish girl. You may be Tsunade's student, but you are not even half the Kunoichi she is. Your strength means nothing if you can't touch me with it." Orochimaru chuckled, amused.**

 **A blonde Kunoichi leapt and grabbed the pinkette before she slammed into the ground.**

Sakura clenched her fists. It was just like back in the Forest of Death. Against Orochimaru, she was powerless. Ino placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

 **"Careful, forehead. You can't attack a Sannin like that." Ino quickly started healing the downed medic. "We are the medics. We need to stay back."**

Ino smiled faintly, it looked like she too learned apart from her Clan techniques.

 **"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he cradled his ribs which had gotten injured. "We can't continue. We need to go back. Three teams of chuunin isn't qualified to deal with this."**

 **"But N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata began at his side.**

 **Orochimaru smiled at the pale eyes girl. "Don't worry, child. The boy will not die so easily and I have no intention of putting forth the effort to kill him, after all, he is like me."**

"HE'S NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Tsunade and Jiraiya screamed in rage. How dare the bastard say Naruto was like him!

 **"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. "HE IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!"**

 **Orochimaru smiled condescendingly.**

 **"HE ISN'T!" Sakura snarled.**

 **"Of course he is." Orochimaru glanced down at the blonde. Already, the bleeding had slowed down considerably. In ten minutes, the wound would be closed and in a few hours, the blonde would wake up. "If I didn't want the Sharingan so much, I would have taken this boy." He looked up at the group of ninja, helping each other up or trying to keep the pain out of their expressions.**

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the snake sannin. It was bad enough that he managed to mark Sasuke, but the thought of him getting his slimy hands on Naruto...

Anko was practically red with anger. If that bastard every laid a hand on the gaki... Kurenai placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, though she too glared at the snake sannin.

 **"Over the years, I have heard people talk, how your team is like the second coming of the Sannin.", he said, looking back at Sakura. "They are wrong." He smiled. "You and Sasuke-kun are nothing like Tsunade and me, child."**

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. What was the bastard talking about? Even she knew Team Seven was nearly a splitting image of her team. An idiot, a prodigy, and a girl who held an attraction for said prodigy ‒ at a time, she told herself, and it was something she would forever regret having. So how could Orochimaru say such a thing was wrong?

 **In an instant, he was gone and was standing over Sakura's prone form. Ino's eyes widened and she jumped away. Shikamaru cursed and rolled back. Shino, Tenten and Kiba came forward, but stopped at a distance from the two. Sakura's eyes lost their anger and fear overtook the green orbs. Orochimaru smiled and leaned forward.**

Sakura's eyes widened in fear. Was Orochimaru going to kill her counterpart?! Every grew tensed.

 **"Now, this is the girl I remember." He said. "The scared, pitiful little girl playing ninja, back in the forest of death, all those years ago."**

 **Sakura's temper flared and she threw a punch, but Orochimaru expertly evaded and stomped his foot into her stomach. She yelped in pain. Orochimaru took of his foot and brought it down on her shoulders, one by one. Cracks and Sakura's howling could be heard in the silent clearing. Her friends looked on in horror. They wanted to help, but their injured bodies and spent chakra reserves held them back.**

Everyone flinched in shock and horror, frozen in their place as they watched Orochimaru torture A-Sakura.

 **"Tsunade may have taught you her taijutsu, but you are not her. From what I have heard, your real skill lies in Medical jutsu, maybe even better than Tsunade, but in fighting, you are barely a threat to those at high chuunin level. Unlike you, Tsunade was always a strong opponent, even when she was young. You, on the other hand, are just a pale imitation of her shadow in combat." Orochimaru sneered. "Tell me. Has she let you sign the Slug contract?" he asked.**

 **Sakura glared up at him.**

 **"She didn't, did she?" the Sannin smiled. "Of course she didn't. Because she knows, in her heart, that you are not the one to leave the contract to." He sighed. "And I." he said, simply. "I let Sasuke-kun sign the snake contract because he insisted, seeing as Naruto-kun could summon toads. He was jealous and was throwing hissy fits. I gave him the contract to shut him up."**

Sasuke flinched. He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous when he had seen Naruto summon that giant toad when he fought Gaara in the forest. However, he didn't react when the sannin mocked him, just stayed frozen as he looked at the scene.

 **Shikamaru's eyebrows rose. Ino couldn't even drudge up the courage to say something to the man who was so easily insulting Sasuke-kun. The others merely looked on.**

 **Orochimaru glanced back at where Naruto was lying on the ground. "Jiraiya let him sign the toad contract because he thought Naruto-kun deserved it and he saw another blonde student of his, long dead, in the boy. Hence, people look at the two Summons and the fact that you are Tsunade's student, they think the Sannin are reborn." he sighed. "But in reality, the most compatible Sannin to Naruto-kun is, in fact, me."**

Jiraiya clenched his fists in anger, glaring at the snake. _'Damn you Orochimaru! Stop speaking such lies! Naruto is, and **never** will be like you!'_

 **This time, Sakura didn't say anything. More out of pain in her shoulders, than agreement. Her eyes, however spoke for her.**

 **Orochimaru nodded. "I understand what you are thinking, child." He smiled at the medic. "How can Naruto-kun be like the Traitorous Sannin? He is so loyal to the village. His dream is to be Hokage, and so on."**

Everyone nodded.

 **In the clearing, many nodded.**

 **Orochimaru chuckled. "Kukuku… little children, you forget." He looked at the others and then back at Sakura. "I, too wanted to be Hokage."**

 **Shikamaru frowned.**

As did his counterpart along with Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade.

 **"It was my dream, my goal." The Sannin continued. "That is why I strove to become strong. Between I and Jiraiya, the buffoon was never the ambitious one, no." He shook his head. "It is only because that Naruto-kun summons toads that people see him as Jiraiya's successor, and his use of Rasengan is why they say the two are similar."**

 **By now, everyone was listening closely.**

 **"Of course they both use the technique, because it was Jiraiya after all, who taught it to him. But tell me, children." He looked at them all, smiling, as if he was laughing at an inside joke. "Are they similar?"**

 **"Naruto-kun is always happy and smiling." Lee said. "His youthfulness makes him different from you."**

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded. Naruto was a lot like the latter sannin, minus the perversion. They were a lot alike; they could be related!

 **"I too smile a lot." Orochimaru smiled his creepy smile. "And contrary to popular belief, I'm happy with my life. I don't spend my days brooding and scowling."**

Anko scoffed at that, finding that hard to believe.

 **"Naruto is different." Ino nodded. "He never gets angry, and he is not like you at all."**

 **"Is that so?" Orochimaru smiled. "Is that what all of you think? Happy and easy going?"**

 **Most nodded.**

The shinobi also nodded. They had barely seen Naruto every get angry, unless it was at an opponent who hurt his friends.

 **Orochimaru laughed. The sound sent chills down everyone's spines. The Sannin ended with chuckles. "Foolish children." He shook his head with mirth. "He is not like you think."**

 **The chuunin frowned.**

 **"His pranks were not mere pranks. They were his acts of revenge. For slights against him, he pranked those responsible. Is that the sign of a forgiving nature? No." Orochimaru slowly walked away from Sakura, not even bothering to glance at her before he left.**

Iruka frowned. That wasn't true!

. . .

Right? He had seen the blonde's pranks, being hit with quite a few of them, and being part of the squad that usually chased him around the village. None of his pranks ever hurt people.

 **"Naruto-kun is not always happy. He just smiles so that people would not bother him about it. He neither forgives, nor does he forget. He just waits until the moment is right. He mixes his acts of revenge with enough slapstick humor that people rarely see through to the actual deed done. Only he himself and the victim truly realize the pain and suffering he spreads through those little acts." Orochimaru reached Naruto and looked down fondly. "A true shinobi."**

Now the jonin narrowed their eyes.

 **"What are you saying?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes narrowed.**

 **Orochimaru turned and smiled. "The simplicity is the beauty of it." He said. "An academy teacher is pranked upon, painted orange. Everybody sees and everybody laughs. Including the man who was considering an application that the teacher had filled for a chance in the jounin exams. Chuckling, the man rejects the application."**

 **Everybody's eyes widened.**

The eyes of the group also widened at that.

 **"A man calls him trash. He is pranked and his house is filled with adult reading material. People laugh and shake their heads. But the man's fiancé breaks off the engagement."**

 **Hinata's hand went to her mouth. Orochimaru was talking about a Hyuuga branch member. "Y-you mean Kaoru-san...?"**

Hinata gasped. Neji narrowed his eyes.

 **She remembered the event.**

 **Her reaction is noticed by the others.**

 **"A nurse insults him when he is the hospital and another man, who had picked on Naruto some time ago is in the hospital for small reasons. Her charts are mixed up and the man is shot up with laxatives."**

 **Sakura also remembered what the Snake was talking about.**

 **"The nurse is reprimanded, and her record bears a black mark, while the man earns an unfavorable nickname after relieving himself in the middle of the street." Orochimaru smiled. "These are but a few instances." He glanced down again at the blonde.**

The more the group heard about the results of Naruto's pranks, the more shocked they became. Could it be true? Could Naruto's pranks actually be acts of revenge?! Or was this only in _that_ dimension?! They didn't know what to think!

 **"No. Naruto-kun is not Jiraiya's second coming. Jiraiya was a fool and a goof. Only the fact that he was taught both by the Hokage and the toads were his saving graces. Even then, Jiraiya was never this strong. He truly earned the rank of the Sannin when he was able to use Sage mode. Naruto-kun, on the other hand, is a prodigy."**

 **In spite of himself, Kiba scoffed.**

Kiba nodded in agreement with his other self.

 **Orochimaru's eyes shifted to him and he fell silent. "Oh! You disagree?" he asked. "Tell me then, child, when did you start your ninja training with an instructor and who was it?"**

 **Kiba looked at his friends and then deemed it safe to answer. "When I was five. My mother and my sister taught me." He answered.**

 **"Most of you did around that time, excluding the civilian borns, who had teachers when they started the academy at six, but started practical training when they were eight. All of you had teachers willing to help you."**

 **The others nodded briefly.**

Nods once more.

 **Orochimaru glanced down. "This boy truly started getting help when he was assigned to his team. Even then, his sensei barely taught anything. It was only after the chuunin exam's preliminaries, that Jiraiya took the task of bringing him up to speed on his basics and taijutsu."**

Kakashi flinched at that. It was true, he didn't teach Naruto, or even Sakura much other than the three climbing technique. And after the chunin exam preliminaries, he basically brushed him off to Ebisu. It was only by luck that Naruto met Jiraiya.

 **The others silently agreed as they remembered Naruto's fighting skills before then.**

 **"He learnt a jutsu that the genius Yondaime Hokage took three years to create, in one month. His own sensei, Kakashi took a year of personal coaching from Minato-kun and Jiraiya took six months." Orochimaru chuckled. Again, a lot of the ninja were surprised. Even Sakura hadn't known that the Rasengan was so hard.**

The genin were shocked to hear that Naruto learned a technique in only a month, where it only took their Yondaime and Jiraiya much longer to.

Sakura looked at the toad sannin. "Is that true?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Not, its not." He said, making the genin sigh. But Jiraiya continued. "It's actually way off. It took Minata three years to create the Rasengan. It took me took me five months to learn it, and a month for Kakashi. Naruto managed to learn and form it in only a single week."

Those who didn't know that, gasped in shock.

 **"I know Jiraiya. Even on that training trip, he would have let Naruto-kun work and give a few pointers every once in a while. He is not a good teacher. That is why only one of his genin team survived the war, the Prodigy- Namikaze Minato." The snake Sannin said contemptuously.**

Jiraiya flinched at that. That was true, Minato was the only one of his students to survive the Shinobi War. It was after that that he took Minato as his apprentice.

 **He looked down at the blonde. "Naruto-kun is truly, a self made ninja." he smiled.**

 **"Imagine." Orochimaru hissed, "If this boy had a willing teacher at the ages you began training, what would he be now?"**

 **Every Chuunin pondered that thought.**

The group also thought about that.

 **"And then we come to a final question." Orochimaru said softly. "I know that the council will never allow him to succeed Tsunade."**

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Like hell she would make them go against it if the time should ever come!

 **Shikamaru and Sakura realized what the man was talking about. Kyuubi. The others wondered why the Sannin was so sure.**

 **"And on the fateful day, when he realizes that he will never be Hokage, what will he do?" Orochimaru chuckled again and jumped away, vanishing in the trees, leaving everyone to wonder the same question. His voice carried to them, filled with amusement from the darkness.**

 **"On that day, we will all know if he is like the image you have of him in your minds, or after all, He is Like Me."**

The scene went dark, and everyone was silent. They took it what they had just seen and heard. Sakura looked down. "It...it's not true, right?" She asked, her tone holding a bit of desperation. "There's no way Naruto's like that snake! Right?!" She asked, looking up at everyone.

The jonin frowned, unsure on how to respond. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya were silent. As much they wished to deny what the snake had said... they themselves were unsure of what to say. Even Jiraiya, the boy's godfather was struggling on his beliefs.

What could he say? When he hadn't been there for the boy in his childhood, even when he knew he was a Jinchuuriki?

Shin looked at the troubled group. He knew he could have made things bad by revealing such things, but he needed to group to realize something. Naruto, no matter how much he smiled or laughed, was _fragile_. One wrong move, and his will and mind would _shatter_.

Just look at the Naruto of _that_ dimension, after he was sent to the _Blood Prison_.

When dealing with Naruto Uzumaki, you were walking on eggshells.

"Now listen." He spoke up, making everyone look at him. "Don't let when you've seen right now, affect how you socialize with Naruto." He pointed at the unconscious blonde on the couch. "You just need to be careful of the choices you make concerning him. Doesn't mean you need to act caution around him, like he's some kind of ticking time bomb. The only thing keeping him from the darkness, is friendship and bonds."

Looking at the sleeping blonde, the group looked at one another, before smiling, nodding.

Seeing that they were alright, Shin nodded. He then walked to the sleeping Naruto. Stepping next to him, he raised a hand.

 ** _BANG!_**

"OW! Naruto shouted, snapping up into a sitting position, holding his head as a large bump grew out of it. He glared at Shin. "What the hell was that for?!"

Shin gave an unseen smirk. "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty!" He said with a happy voice. Naruto grumbled as he massaged his head. Blinking, he looked around, seeing everyone standing off to the side.

"Er... did I miss something?" He asked. How did he fall asleep? Last thing he remembered was seeing his dark counterpart fighting Haku on the bridge, then nothing. Shin nodded.

"Yep. You slept right through the battle on the bridge, and everything else. The events of that dimension are over."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, and we were just about to continue where we left off the Winx girls."

Grumbling at missing a lot, Naruto stood up and approached the group. He raised a brow as he looked at them. There was something... different about them?

Did he miss something?

* * *

 **End of Chapter 18**

 **Now I know what you're thinking: "Juubi-sama/You idiot, you did two worlds of Dark Naruto, and now you are going to a good Naruto world?! The balance is broken! Are you insane!"**

 **And my answer is: Yes**

 **I am well aware of the consequences I am making by doing this, but it is necessary. It will be a while before we come back to Dark Naruto, and I wanted to get the group prepared for when the time comes.**

 **A shout out to Zero (Guest) and Crofty666 for suggesting this story.**

 **And a shout out to KonohasBlackReaper for giving me permission to use his story.**

 **Just know, I am NOT going to do the sequel Like Him. Don't ask why, I'm just not doing it.**

 **And yes, I will still go ahead and finish Shinobi of Winx. Sorry haters, made up my mind. There are still SIX chapters left for it. Now, I can do this two ways.**

 **1\. Post the chapters, and haters can just silently ignore the alerts, counting the chapters without reading them until all six posts are done.**

 **Or**

 **2\. Work on all six chapters WITHOUT posting them, so when I do post them, they will all come out at ONCE so we can be done with the world once and for all.**

 **So vote for which choice. There will be a poll in my profile to keep track of the results as I work on other things. Guests who vote, I will write your votes somewhere else.**

 **ALSO, if you haven't heard, I created a Community for myself, **Wildfire777** **and KuronoDono12. It is called Juubi-Wild-Kuro's Naruto-Plane!** **It will not only contain our respective stories, but also the stories that will be shown in our respective versions of the Naruto-verse reading stories!****

 **I will be posting the stories that will appear here that I had been given approval of. So if you haven't read them, you can go ahead and do so. Or not, if you don't like spoilers.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Ja ne!**


	19. World 1 Scene 4: Shinobi of Winx

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

 **So sorry it took me FOREVER to update! At april, it was my last month of school, and had to focus on finishing up.**

 **Don't really have an excuse for the other weeks...I was really lazy, barely able to get out of bed.**

 **BUT I'M BACK, BABY! LET'S GET IT ON!**

 **And to those curious about Shin, he is my Avatar. His appearance will be revealed soon.**

* * *

 **World 1 Scene 4: Shinobi of Winx**

* * *

The scene was starting, and many ‒ especially Naruto and Sakura ‒ wondered how their alternate counterparts and their friends have been.

 **"I can't believe you went to Cloud Tower! Did you girls not think about the consequences if you did!" Sakura said as she looked at the other girls.**

Sakura as well as they others was surprised at the sudden event. She blinked. "Wait...they did what?!"

 **It had been a week since she left for a mission in the shinobi, and the girls had lost the Ring of Solaria, snuck into Cloud Tower, and was now on an academic probation with their magic revoked.**

Tsunade sighed. It would seem the girls had snuck into Cloud Tower without permission. She could see how the punishment fit, as doing something like that was incredibly dangerous. What if they got hurt? Or worse?

 **"We needed to get the ring back Sakura. The Trix kidnapped Stella with a fake love note!" Sakura shook her head at Bloom's statement.**

Kurenai frowned. "That still doesn't excuse them for such an idiotic move!" She scolded.

 **"I had my magiphone with me. You could have called me, then I'd tell mom, and she'd get the ring back no problem."**

"Guess it pays to have a Headmistress for a mother." Ino told Sakura, who nodded with a smile.

 **"Well you were on a top secret ninja mission; we can't call you and give you away like that." Stella said and Sakura face palmed.**

 **"It was not a secret mission it was only a c rank one, at least at the start."**

 **"C-rank?" Bloom asked.**

Team Seven flinched and sighed. Once more, the Wave Mission. Everyone groaned. Looks like they were going to see it again.

Shin just chuckled in amusement, enjoying their torment.

 **"When Shinobi take mission they are given ranks," Techna started, "The mission rank is given for danger and how hard the mission will be and who gets them. They go from D to A and then S. D-ranks are simple missions with no danger noted that genin take."**

 **"Yeah those are taken around the village and are more chores then anything else." Sakura added.**

"So true." The genin grumbled.

 **"C-ranks are harder missions with little chance of danger mostly bandits and such. Chunin and few genin take them. B-ranks are missions where enemy ninja are involved. The danger is much higher and chunin to jounin take these ones. A-ranks are missions that are even harder with higher chance to face other jounin, among other dangers. Nothing less than jounin can take these. S-rank, well you can get higher than that but the chances of coming back are very low. Jounin and the Anbu black ops take these ones."**

Naruto chuckled. "Looks like no matter what dimension, Sakura-chan is really smart!" He commented. Sakura blushed a bit in embarrassment at the comment. She was a bookworm, wasn't she? Well that wasn't a bad thing, was it?

 **Bloom stared at Sakura amazed, "Wow, who knew being a shinobi was tough. So you guys went on a C-rank."**

 **Sakura sighed, "Yeah at least it started out that way then it upgraded to a higher level."**

 **The girls' attention was now on her, "Really?" What happen?" "What did you guys do?"**

 **They were talking at once and Sakura had to calm them down. "Hey! Hey! Relax, look I will help you guys out and tell you guys the details."**

 **"That is good Sakura, because I am sure you skipped a few details with me," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Faragonda and Miss Griselda coming up to them.**

 **"I will let the girls listen, as they deserve to know what happen with their friend, but they are still on probation." She then turned to her daughter, "And to make sure you do not skip anything for my sake; there is a tale that must be told, so let the truth now unfold." And her spell appeared around Sakura.**

 **"There now you cannot skip anything or lie about the details," He mother said with a smile ignoring her daughters glare.**

 **Sakura sighed before she started, "Alright, It started after we finish a d-rank mission…"**

Naruto sighed. Here they go again. He frowned. He hoped that this time, there will be a much better and happier ending. _'And maybe Haku will...'_

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _"This is hero, I'm at point A," Naruto said in his altered Red Fountain uniform. It was the same principle appearance, but with darker colors for camouflage._**

 ** _"This is witch, I'm at point B," Sasuke mentioned on her end, looking for something._**

 ** _"Fairy here, I'm at point C and have spotted the target. It's 500 meters from my position, pursue?" Sakura asked as Kakashi, from another point said, "Scarecrow here, and yes you may pursue."_**

Naruto grinned. "We have awesome codenames!" He said, with his team nodding, though Kakashi sweatdropped at his codenamed. Why must everyone make fun of his appearance. He didn't look _that_ much like a scarecrow, did he?

 ** _The three started making their way and started the chase. Naruto managed to catch it, but the creature, which turned out to be a cat, clawed at Naruto as he tried to hold it._**

 ** _"Does it have the ribbon?" Naruto looked and said, "It's Tora alright. The ribbon's on the right ear, and it's clawing me like crazy! I'd rather clean the Gryphon again then look after this crazy cat!" Kakashi nodded before saying, "Time to finish the mission: Find Tora." They returned to the mission office and Madame Shijimi quickly took the cat and crushed it in a hug. Naruto and the others had different thoughts._**

All the genin, except for a few, grinned evilly as they saw the cat's torment. That furry bastard deserved his pain! Yes! YES! More! Harder! Squeeze harder!

Shin sweatdropped, his sexual 'double entendre' senses tinging. He had to stop himself from instinctively calling out "That's what she said!"

 ** _'Is it okay to think the cat's getting what it deserves?' Naruto thought as Sakura thought, 'I almost feel sorry for it, almost.'_**

The two said genin grinned wickedly.

 ** _'Good, this stupid cat's getting poetic justice!' Sasuke thought_**

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

 ** _as Shijimi paid the amount and left. Hiruzen took the scroll full of D ranks and started, "Well, you have captured Tora, again. Now, let's see what's next. We have weeding a garden, painting a fence, grocery shopping, babysitting council member Ikari's daughter," A commotion occurred with Madame Shijimi calling for her cat before Hiruzen continued, "Finding Tora...agian."_**

Naruto's eyes twitched rapidly at that. No. More. D-RANKS!

 ** _"No more chores gramps. I know we're supposed to build teamwork on these missions, but I think we're ready for a tougher mission," Naruto said as the other two nodded._**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded in agreement. D-rank missions were the worse!

 ** _Iruka got a little angry as he started, "These missions are important as income for the village and for ninja. I used to go to Red Fountain, and I know the importance of missions, and you are gennin and so must abide by the mission rankings th-"_**

Iruka and Naruto blinked in surprise at what the A-Iruka said. Naruto then grinned. "Awesome, Iruka-sensei! You went to the same school as me!" Naruto said in excitement, to which Iruka chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess so!"

 ** _"That state the difficulty of a mission and the level required. D ranks are the easiest with the least amount of danger involved, and are exclusively taken by gennin as a start to help build teamwork and simulate a mission environment. C, B, A, and S rank missions are only taken by certain missions involved, but the rule also states that when a certain minimum amount of D-ranks are completed successfully, with the permission of the jounin instructor, then gennin can potentially take a C rank or higher. I've faced a troll,l and three witches with a team, and we have done a minimum of 16 successful D-rank missions." Naruto said as Iruka deflated a bit from the perfect finish and argument to his speech._**

The jaws of all the adults, as well as the Rookies, dropped. Did...did Naruto... _Naruto Uzumaki_...just say something **smart!**

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. _'For some reason... I feel like pranking everyone here, dattebayo.'_

 ** _Kakashi had a single thought; 'He is a genius when he wants to be.'_**

 _'Oh, if only.'_ Kakashi thought with a wishful sigh.

 ** _-Pause Flashback-_**

* * *

 **"Wow," said Bloom. "He's smart to work around the rules like that and not break them."**

 **Miss Griselda gave an 'hmph' before saying, "It could get him into trouble someday."**

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Trouble's my middle name!" Shin then spoke up.

"Actually its 'Eddie'." He said, getting everyone to blink at him. _'Among other titles...'_

"Eddie?" Naruto asked. He looked thoughtful. Naruto Eddie Uzumaki... he grinned. "I like it!"

 **"Now, now, I think Sakura still has more to her story." Her mother said before Sakura continued. "So we were given a c-rank mission. We were to take Tazuna, the client, back to his home, the land of waves and protect him on the way and when he is making his bridge."**

 **"A bridge?" Musa ask.**

 **"Yes I will explain why later but the trouble started when we left the village."**

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _The group moved down the road Sakura talking to Tazuna getting more information of the country itself. They notice a puddle of water on the side of the road. The ninja stayed focus but ready. After Kakashi pass it rippled and before they know it Kakashi was wrapped in a razor chain connected to two men wearing cloaks gas masks and clawed gauntlets. With one tug he was ripped apart. "One down, four to go." One said before they charge at them the chain spread to get them all._**

The genin besides Team Seven were shocked at what just happened (as the last world didn't show the battle with the Demon Brothers and Zabuza). The jonin were also shocked that Kakashi 'allowed' himself to be taken by 'surprise'.

 ** _Naruto moved with his sword out and cut the chain with ease. While the men were shocked he punch and kick the two apart where the girls casted their spells._**

 ** _"Transforming blossom," cried Sakura and one brother found his clawed gauntlet turn pink and fell apart into blossom petals. Sasuke smirked and casted her spell, "Heated metal."_**

 ** _The other weapon glowed red hot and the man started to scream, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" while shaking his hand. He then grabbed it, grunting as his other hand was starting to burn and pulled it off._**

"Awesome!" Naruto and Sakura cheered, while Sasuke smirked. He'll admit, that attack his counterpart did was pretty cool.

 ** _Both brothers got up but were knocked out but Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi had use the replacement jutsu to escape the damage unharmed._**

The genin relief at knowing the A-Kakashi was alive, while the jonin looked at the man in question and confusion. Seeing the looks, Kakashi just eye-smiled at them.

 ** _"Kakashi-sensei, you're okay," Sakura cried as she sighed in relief. They then saw a log and some fake blood and realized it was a substitution jutsu._**

Asuma sighed. "Should have known." He muttered as Kakashi chuckled.

 ** _Kakashi tied up the two attackers before saying, "Meizuki and Gozuki, the demon brothers of Kirigakure no Sato. Would you care to explain a few things, Tazuna?" All eyes then looked at Tazuna as he then started to shake a bit, "W-what would make you ask me that?"_**

"Busted~..." The genin teased with grins. The adults rolled their eyes at their childishness.

 ** _"Because there are only five people here: myself, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and you. I ruled myself out since they were nuke-nin chuunin, and I am a jounin with a lot of experience. Sakura was ruled out easily as she was orphaned, even if she inherited the Haruno fortune from her deceased parents, and she had no prior family connection to ninja. Naruto and Sasuke would be more suitable targets as they are the heir and heiress of powerful ninja clans, but no one outside Konoha would know._**

Naruto blinked at hearing he was an heir. He then recalled back to when he heard about the 'Uzumaki Clan'. He lowered his gaze in thought. _'Uzumaki Clan...'_ He had a family, a _clan_... and he didn't even know. _'I need to find out more about them!'_ He thought, nodding seriously.

 ** _Leaving you, the client, as the last possible option, and you have been quite shifty since we left the village." Kakashi answered as the gennin looked at him as the client shifted around. He then gave up and squealed, "Alright, I lied. I'm being hunted by a notorious thug named Gatou."_**

Once more, the genin of Team 7 growled at the name of the slimy pig.

 ** _"Gatou? As in Gatou of Gatou Shipping Incorporate?" Sakura asked as Tazuna nodded and continued, "On the surface he seems like an honest person, but the truth is he's a cruel gangster that uses his shipping company to commit illegal dealings. Cursed magic artifacts, human/fairy trafficking, illegal drugs you name it! He's even sold off witches as whores for his brothels. Wave's an island nation, and he's sucked our nation dry, even our daimyo is poor. The only thing that remove his hold is the bridge I'm building." Naruto then looked at him with a thoughtful look._**

The jonin and adults narrowed their eyes in anger as they heard of the sinful deeds Gato has pulled. Ninja and assassins they may be, some having killed more men and women than they could count, but they would still never pull such criminal acts. Even shinobi had limits.

 ** _"You still lied, but if the situation is as you say, then a C-rank is all you could afford." Sasuke said while Naruto thought. Sakura also put in her thoughts, "We were given false information, and by all rights we could easily turn back." Tazuna pulled one last line, "It's alright if you leave me. The people would suffer more, and my daughter would curse Konoha till her dying die. My grandson would probably cry all the time 'cause I died."_**

The group sweatdropped as seeing Tazuna planning on guilt-tripping the team.

Smooth, old man. Real smooth.

 ** _-Pause Flashback-_**

* * *

 **"So what did you guys do?" asked Flora.**

 **Sakura smirked, "We continued the mission."**

 **The girls were surprise while her mother frown worried for her daughter. She knew she was alright, but she did not know if she even got hurt in the fights ahead. Sakura smiled, "We could not abandon those people and Gatou had to be stopped. Anyway the real trouble came when we got to the land of waves."**

Team Seven becAme serious. It was time...

 _For Zabuza Momochi to appear._

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _The group was now traveling down a back road to Tazuna's house hoping to get back without much attention. Their senses were on high alert, as they knew their new opponent was going to be strong. Naruto sensed something off to the side and threw a kunai into a bush. After a minute he went into it and found a scare rabbit with a kunai over it. Sakura hit him over the head and started to cuddy the scared bunny. Kakashi notice that it had white fur even though it was the middle of summer._**

 ** _Kakashi then notice something and shouted "Get down!"_**

 ** _The all hit the dirt as a huge blade came spinning at them. it crashed into a tree and someone landed on the handle. "I see why the oni brothers failed, Kakashi Hatake, the copy Ninja."_**

 ** _Kakashi scowled at the man before them, "Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist."_**

Everyone grew tensed. Unlike last time, they will now actually witness a battle against the feared "Demon of the Hidden Mist".

 ** _-Pause flashback-_**

* * *

 **"Wait you face Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist?" Miss Griselda asked as she adjusted her glasses.**

 **Sakura nodded and Flora asked, "Who is that?" Bloom was glad she did as she was tired of being the only one that did not know anything.**

 **Techna got her database out, "Zabuza Momochi, an A-rank nuke-nin. That is a ninja that abandon their village," she added for Bloom, as she was about to ask. "He is also a member of the seven swordsmen of Kirigakure. They are the best swordsmen in the realms and master killers. They each have special sword each with an ability. Zabuza's sword allows itself to repair any damage made to it when it makes contact with blood."**

 **The girls were freaked out by that, and Faragonda was starting to get worried.**

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _"I'm flattered you know of me, but my business isn't with you. Hand over the old man and your gennin can live."_**

 ** _"Manji Formation! I can handle him, and will need every advantage I can get." Kakashi ordered as the team got ready. Naruto readied his katana as Sasuke and Sakura drew Kunai and were ready for battle. Kakashi then lifted his headband and looked at Zabuza, and Zabuza smirked, "To see the sharingan so early in the fight. I must be something."_**

 ** _'The sharingan?! That's my family bloodline! How does he have it?' Sasuke thought as Zabuza made a hand sign and said, "Hidden Mist Jutsu." The mist around the area thickened considerably as Zabuza seemed to disappear. Kakashi recognized the basic plan immedieately, "Stay cautious team. Zabuza's a master of the art of silent killing. You might not even recognize your death before it happens." Zabuza seemed to laugh in the mist and sent out some killing intent. Sasuke, Sakura, and even Naruto felt frightened as he spoke, "Lung, heart, spinal cord, clavicle vein, liver, so many different points to choose from. Which should I go for first?"_**

The effect began to get to the genin who, unlike Team 7, hadn't faced the monster in human skin. The killer intent from the feared swordsman made them pale and shake like newly graduated genin. Even with everything they've faced since becoming shinobi, they still weren't prepared to face such hard intent. Luckily, they were calmed down by their senseis.

 ** _Sasuke was trembling in fear, but Naruto managed to calm her, "We'll get through this. I promise."_**

 ** _"Naruto's right, and I won't let my cute gennin die."_**

 ** _"What makes you think you can stop me?" Zabuza asked…right in the middle of their group. They all looked shocked and Kakashi reacted. The genin grabbed Tazuna and leaped back as Kakashi moved forward and stabbed Zabuza in the chest with a kunai. It was not blood that was leaking out of his wound but water. The Zabuza burst into water as they found out it was a water clone. As Kakashi looked at his team, he did not see something come into view behind him, but it was too late and he was slashed in half. The genin were freaedk out before Kakashi also burst into water._**

 ** _Zabuza was shocked as well, 'He copied my water clone in the mist.' He then felt a kunai at his neck. "It's over," Kakashi said._**

The jonin sighed, thinking it was over before it even began. Kakashi wasn't a high ranked shinobi for nothing.

 ** _Zabuza looked at him in the corner of his eye "I must say I am impressed. You said those words of comfort not for your genin but to lure me out. But I am not that easy to catch," he then turned to water._**

 ** _Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi again and tried to cut him in half, but Kakashi ducked. Zabuza did a full swing and made his blade dig into the ground. Using it he turned and kick Kakashi in the side and made him go into the water._**

 ** _Kakashi got to the surface of the water, 'This water is heavy,' Zabuza appeared behind him and shouted, "Water Prison Jutsu!" and Kakashi was trapped in a spear of water._**

"What the hell?!" Anko shouted. She turned to the slightly embarrassed scarecrow. "How the hell did you get captured?!" Kakashi was a top class ANBU even back when he was a stinking teen! And she doubted he would let his skill rust that much since he quit the ANBU.

Jiraiya and Tsunade also sent him look, to wish Kakashi sighed, bowing his head. He was so embarrassed that he allowed himself to get captured so quickly. His sensei would be ashamed of him.

 ** _"Run!" he shouted. "Take Tazuna and get away from here."_**

 ** _"We won't! Even if we do, you'll die and Zabuza would come after us!" Naruto said as he started to fight a water clone with his sword. Sasuke and Sakura supported him with their one fights._**

Anko face palmed. While admirable, genin were facing off against an A-Rank missing ninja, let alone a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist?! It was suicide!

 ** _"Blossom Blades," Sakura said as cherry pink twin ninjato formed in her hands._**

 ** _"Darkwave!" Sasuke said and a wave of darkness towards her foe and destroyed another water clone. The more they fought the clones, the more clones Zabuza would make._**

 ** _"You three are just brats playing ninja. An unusual combination of a team, but still just punks, I was already bathed in blood long before you three were even born." Kakashi knew exactly what he was talking about as he said, "The village of bloody mist. Before Zabuza became a ninja Kirigakure no Sato had a very different final exam."_**

The adults flinched as they recalled that blood bath of an exam.

 ** _-Pause flashback-_**

* * *

 **"Final exams?" Bloom asked wondering what he was talking about. Sakura began to explain again, "Well, out of the potential twenty-seven to thirty graduates of an academy, only nine will be allowed to continue their training. Each village has a different way of testing to see who will become ninja, and who goes back to the academy. Konoha has a preliminary final to see if you have the individual skill to pass, and the true final given by a jounin instructor. Kiri had a different view of this, and, before Zabuza, had earned the nickname 'Bloody Mist Village'. You would be forced to fight to the death with someone you were friends with." The other girls gasped at the cruelty of the information.**

 **"Yes and that was not the worst of it." Sakura added. "Kakashi said they stopped doing that after one case. A kid, who never even went there or had any kind of training went a killed the whole class. That kid was Zabuza."**

Those who didn't know about Zabuza's background turned white in horror. Hinata began to hyperventilate at such a horrific description, while the genin stood frozen with wide eyes. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, and saw Shin looking down at her.

"Calm down, Hinata-san." He said gently, sending some of his energy into her to calm her down. After a second, Hinata's shoulders relaxed. She nodded in thanks at him.

Nodding back, Shin looked at the other shinobi. He let out his energy into the air, spreading a comforting blanket into the space. It seemed to do the trick as the frozen genin calmed down.

Shin looked back at the scene. _'The Day of Red Rain, as they called it...'_ He thought.

 **The girls gasped at that, "And they let that monster be a ninja?" Musa asked.**

Naruto frowned. While yes, Zabuza seemed like a monster at first, he later showed to have a kind heart. He smiled as he recalled the emotion the man had shown upon Haku's death. _'A demon with a heart of light.'_ He would be lying if he said he didn't respect the man for both his strength, and heart.

 **Sakura shrugged, "That did not matter; we had to get Kakashi sensei free. He was our best chance to beat Zabuza. We were lucky Naruto had a plan."**

Jiraiya raised a brow in surprise. "Really?" He asked. This was interesting.

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _Naruto charged at the water clone and they dueled with their blades. What Zabuza did not know was that the Naruto fighting was a shadow clone. The real one was hiding behind Sasuke and he whispered his plan to the girls. Sakura did a spell to keep Zabuza from noticing until it was too late._**

 ** _The water clone then pushed Naruto back before it hit him in the face. The shadow clone poofed away and the real Zabuza raised an eyebrow. Then he felt something appear behind him._**

 ** _Naruto had Sasuke us a teleporting spell to get behind Zabuza. He was caught off guard as Naruto tried to remove his arm. Zabuza was forced to release Kakashi to get away unharmed._**

Naruto grinned proudly at his counterpart's plan. It was similar to the one he gave on his mission, only instead, he had a clone transform into a Fuma Shuriken that Sasuke threw at past the water clone at the real Zabuza, followed by the same thing, except with him becoming the shuriken. It distracted and surprised Zabuza, who then jumped over the shuriken...like Naruto **planned** , and threw a kunai at the man's back. Zabuza would later jump out of the way, freeing Kakashi!

See, Naruto _ was_ smart! (Take that haters!)

* * *

 ** _-Pause Flashback-_**

 **"After that, Kakashi managed to beat Zabuza, but a hunter-nin, a ninja that hunts and kills nuke-nin, took him out. He took the body and ran off." The girls paid attention to Sakura's tale as she was forced to give details.**

Naruto lost his grin. _"Haku..."_ He muttered. His first true friend's death really hit him hard like the old man's death.

 **"Then what happened?" Stella asked, fully enthralled in the story. Sakura just sighed as she continued, "Kakashi passed out from using too much chakra. Naruto carried him to Tazuna's house while Sasuke and myself continued to protect the client. He recovered, and we went over the battle to realize something: The hunter-nin took off with the body and finished Zabuza using senbon!"**

The genin gasped, while the jonin narrowed their eyes. They figured Zabuza's death was too easy and quick. In this world, if a strong shinobi falls too easy, it was a trick.

 **"I was wondering about that, and senbon are often used for acupuncture and unless poison tipped are not logical for killing anyone, and the hunter-nin regulations state that the body must be disposed of immediately, regardless of witnesses," Sakura snapped her fingers at that, "That's right Techna. From that small bit of information Kakashi-sensei suggested that the hunter-nin that 'killed' Zabuza was a fake. We then went with the assumption that they were working together."**

 **"That's bad. So how did you beat him?" Stella pestered as Sakura continued, "We were forced to back to review an old lesson..."**

 _Twitch...twitch…_

With the brows of the genin of Team 7 twitching, the three shakily turned their heads and glared at the sheepish form of their sensei. The words echoed in their minds. _Old...lesson..._

Their counterpart learned the Three Climbing technique **before** the Wave mission, why they had to learn it **during** the mission!

Sensing their anger, Kakashi just eye smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Hehehe...oops?

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _Kakashi brought Team 7 out to the forest as he then spoke, "Well, if you're wondering why I brought you out here it's to review the tree-climbing exercise."_**

 ** _"We've done this before so why are we doing it again?" Sasuke asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement._**

The blonde, pink, and dark haired genin grunted in annoyance, getting confused looks from the others.

 ** _"Well, we haven't done it in a while, and it is possible that you may have forgotten the lesson. I shouldn't have fallen for such an obvious trap, but I did. Now, as you know, chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy and is created within the body. Magic uses the spiritual powers to affect the environment with a general focus. Using this assumption we can improve your ability to use magic and jutsu with proper control as so," Kakashi then made a hand sign and walked up the tree, "As you know the tree climbing exercise is used to maintain control, too much chakra and you'll blow yourself off, but too little and you'll slide off. This review is to help you get the maximum amount of power with the smallest amount of energy. Begin." He then threw three kunai to the gennin as they started the exercise._**

* * *

 ** _-Pause flashback-_**

 **"An interesting theory wouldn't you say Miss Griselda," said Faragonda.**

 **The head of discipline nodded, "We can look into it to see if we have some of the students learn it. It may help some get better control."**

The jonin nodded. Chakra control exercises, while indeed boring to some, were very helpful in learning to control one's energy.

 **"Anyway we did that for a few days as well as water walking, that is another control method. It is the same as tree waking but you have to add a flow of charka as water is always moving and changing.**

Crossing his arms, Naruto grumbled. He hated how he learned water walking from that closet pervert Ebisu. Learning Water Walking in the hot springs? He shuddered as he recalled the burns he got that day. Once more, thank Kami for his healing factor

 **"At the end of the week we went to the bridge, well Naruto trained hard the other day so we let him have a little lie-in. He told us what happen after he woke up and head out to the bridge."**

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _Naruto kneeled down to check the dead boar. It was cut to dead with swords, seeing two different kinds of cuts. He also notices that several trees had cuts in them as well. He knew this wasn't any kind of hunting as they would not leave the boar. He eyed where the tail of slashed were heading and saw they were heading back to Tazuna's house. He ran as fast as he could._**

Sakura and Sasuke blinked at that, before turning to their blonde teammate. "Did that actually happen?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I was on my way to the bridge, when I noticed the cuts on the trees. Two bandits were sent by Gato to capture Tsunami-san, which I guess will be shown now. Luckily I made it there in time and beat them. That's why it took me so long to get to you guys." He explained.

Kakashi and Jiraiya smiled proudly at their student. No "dead last" would have notices such thing. Just goes to show you, never judge a book by its cover... no matter how orange it was.

 ** _He got there he found two men holding Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and had her tied with rope. Her son Inari was running at them with a knife in his hands wanting to help save his mother. One of the men drew his sword and tried to cut Inari in half. However, all that fell was a wooden log._**

 ** _His partner was shocked before he was knocked in the back of the head and was knocked out. The one that tried to kill Inari looked behind him to see Naruto over his partner with Inari and Tsunami behind him. He had not time to react before Naruto kicked him right in the face and he crashed to the deck. Naruto smiled at Inari, who was watching in awe. "Sorry for being late but a hero always arrives at the last second."_**

 ** _Inari had tears in his eye as he remembered yelling at Naruto that there were no such things as heroes._**

 ** _Naruto made sure he tied up the goons and check to see if they were alright before he headed for the bridge._**

"That was awesome, boss!" Kono cheered, his two friends nodding in agreement. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Hinata also ‒ mentally ‒ praised Naruto and his heroics.

Tsunade chuckled and rubbed the top of Naruto's head, much to his embarrassment.

* * *

 ** _-Pause flashback-_**

 **"Wow he is amazing." Bloom said.**

Iruka nudged the blushing Naruto with a grin. Looks like Bloom had quite the crush on A-Naruto.

 **Faragonda smiled and made a note to tell her friend, the headmaster of Red Fountain.**

 **"He is amazing, but can be a really big knucklehead. He revealed his location, and didn't think about what would happen at the time. Sasuke fought the fake hunter-nin, and he had a bloodline limit like Sasuke."**

Everyone looked at Naruto, who merely shrugged. "What? I like to be unpredictable? And what's more unpredictable than a ninja with a flashy entrance?"

Everyone either rolled their eyes, or groaned. Well...almost everyone.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT WITH A PASSION!" Gai shouted, giving the orange ninja a thumbs up!

Maito Gai... another shinobi who didn't know the shinobi meaning of the phrase "silent and deadly". Well he _did_... but only when on mission. Everything else, was "youth, green spandex, youth, the Beetle's haircut, yelling, and more youth".

 **"Okay, I'm the only one out of the loop so I'll just ask. What's a bloodline limit?" Sakura giggled at Bloom's remark. It was technically true, and Techna answered once more with her database out, "A bloodline limit is a sort of genetic mutation that allows ninja to use jutsu unique to the mutation itself, and such mutations often have a certain effect on the winx of fairies and the magical focus of witches. The primary example is that the Uchiha clan possesses many fire magic and jutsu users. While the sharingan itself has the ability to learn most forms of jutsu and cast and dispel illusions, but a bloodline limit jutsu cannot be copied as the body may not be built for it."**

Naruto shot Sasuke a grin. "Sucks for you, eh teme?" He teased. Sasuke just gave a 'hn'. Why would he want a copy a bloodline? While they were strong, yes, **his** was better. Not to mention, he wouldn't be so arrogant enough to actually try and copy someone else's bloodline. That was idiotic!

 _Meanwhile, across the Naruto-Verse, 35% of arrogant douchebags Sasuke Uchihas sneezed. Goes to show you, there were some good Sasukes, and some bad ones._

 **"Thanks Techna." Bloom said as Sakura continued, "The fake hunter-nin had Sasuke trapped in a dome of ice mirrors and Naruto popped up inside the dome..."**

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _"I'm here to rescue you." Naruto whispered as he appeared inside the dome of frozen mirrors. Sasuke looked at him with shock, "What are you doing here?! You're trapped too!"_ _It was then that Haku notice him._**

Sasuke glared at his idiotic rival, who chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The idiot could have used the moment to attack her from the outside!

"How did you even get in without anyone noticing?" He asked, curious about that as one second, Naruto was outside the dome, the next, he was beside him without anyone noticing?

Naruto just grinned and rubbed his nose in pride. Hah! He was able to outrun ANBU when he was a kid! Sneaking past an enemy is nothing to him! He was Naruto freaking Uzumaki, after all!

 ** _She wondered how he even got past her in the first place. She armed herself with Senbon needles and prepared to strike. Naruto and Sasuke saw her move and tried to counter attack but she was just too fast. They fell with needles in their arms, legs and sides._**

The genin flinched, more so Team Seven, Naruto and Sasuke recalling the experience, and Sakura remembering just how useless she was on the battle.

 ** _Sasuke whispered to Naruto, "Can you find a way to keep him busy? I think going to try and break those ice mirrors."_**

 ** _Naruto gritted his teeth but got up. He stared at the mask ninja and formed a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." And several shadow clones appeared and they moved as one and tried to attack the mirrors. Haku attacked and one by one the clone poofed away and Naruto fell again. Sasuke was now up and finish her jutsu, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu." And she blew a fireball twice her size and it hit a mirror. After a minute she let up and to her horror she saw the mirror looked unscathed._**

 ** _"My mirror can't be beaten by a mere fire ball." Haku informed them. Sasuke gritted her teeth in anger before she lifted her hands. "Heat Wave!" she shouted as she cast her spell. Redish orange air rushes from her hands giving off pure heat, and hit a mirror and pounded against it. After a few second it started to crack to Haku's shock before it shattered._**

Sasuke smirked. Take that, you damn mirrors!

 ** _Sasuke panted but smirked in that little victory. Haku looked at her, "So you are a witch as well. I guess I do not have to hold back anymore."_ _Haku launched senbon needles at Naruto, but Sasuke, who had awakened the sharingan, saw the attack coming and covered Naruto._**

Unseen by all, Naruto's eyes flashed crimson. His past anger and fear of what had happened in his battle with Haku, and Sasuke's 'death' coming back to his mind.

 ** _Naruto was shocked as he looked at Sasuke's dying form, "Sasuke, but why?" She breathed heavily, trying to keep awake, "You're important to me. I don't you to die. I swore I would kill him, but I was too weak. Please live Naruto." She tried to kiss him, but she faded into darkness._**

Sasuke flinched, recalling how he nearly died the first time. No, the _second_ time, he thought as he recalled _that_ night. But that time on the bridge. The time when he thought it was all over, and his goals would never be accomplished. It was only lucky, that Haku didn't aim to kill.

Naruto looked down, gritting his teeth in anger. Seeing how he was unable to save Sasuke… it made him so angry! From a different point of view, Sasuke 'died' and it was his fault for being unable to save him.

Sakura also flinched, the image of seeing Sasuke on the bridge, still and cold... it was so horrifying.

Kakashi frowned. His first serious mission with his genin squad... and he nearly lost one because he was foolish enough to allow it to continue.

Everyone frowned, looking at the team sadly. They knew, that mission had a great impact on them.

No one noticed how A-Sasuke had tried to kiss Naruto... no one, but Anko and Shin. The latter staying silent, and the former grinning, but holding that bit of information for later.

 ** _"How unusual for a witch to give her life for someone else. You must have been very important to her, even though witches are prone to betray others."_**

Naruto nearly snarled. While he might like Haku, saying such thinks were uncalled for!

 ** _"Shut up! You know nothing about Sasuke! You killed her, and I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed and poured all his anger out. His chakra flared wildly and briefly took the shape of a fox as his eyes slitted and turned crimson, his whisker-marks elongated to slash marks, and his fingernails lengthened to sharp claws._**

The shinobi jumped in shock as once more, dark feeling of Kyuubi's chakra filled the room. "Thought I fixed that." Shin muttered, before with a snap, the feeling went away. Luckily, unlike last time, Naruto wasn't changing or being effected by his counterpart changing.

 ** _'That chakra! Could the Kyuubi be loose?!' Kakashi thought as he turned to Zabuza, "I guess we'll have to finish this now."_ _Haku felt the pressure Naruto was giving off. She saw the needles shooting out of his skin. She did not know what was even happening but she needed to end this. She focused her magic to stop him. "Ice coffin"_**

 ** _In a flash Naruto was trapped in a prison of solid ice. She breathed out in relief, but then notice the ice was cracking. The cracks spread and got bigger before it shattered completely. Ice chucks went everywhere and Haku was shocked._**

 ** _Naruto roared again and Haku tried to attack with her speed attack but Naruto then did something unexpected. "Hurricane Pulse!" he shouted as he spread his arms. A great pressure of wind pulsed from his body and sent her back. The mist was pushed back and they all could see better than before._**

"Awesome!" Naruto and his followers (Kono and his friends) cheered at the awesome move. The others had to agree, even Sasuke, though begrudgingly for the latter.

 ** _She hit a mirror and went inside it. Her speed was not working so she tried another spell. "Ice crusher," she said and chucks of thick ice appeared around Naruto and went at him to crush him. But a barrier of wind formed and protected himself and Sasuke. He then punches his fist forward, "Hurricane strike," and a tornado on its side lunch from his fist at her. It hit the mirror and to her horror it broke and she felt the wind knock her back hard and her mask started to crack._**

"AWESOME!" Naruto and his poesy cheered louder, stars in their eyes. Asuma, a Wind user himself, whistled impressed by the move. He would have to see if he could try something like that.

 ** _He roared and lunch at her as the mask fell apart and showed her face. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow, but it did not come. She opened her eyes and saw he stopped and he was back to normal. He stared shocked at her face. "You? But…"_**

 ** _-Pause flashback-_**

* * *

Kiba blinked in confusion. "Eh? What happened?" He asked, confused on why the fight stopped, along with the others. They looked at Naruto, who sighed.

 **"It turned out he met her one morning after he spent the night training they seemed to have hit it off," Sakura said. "That's a bummer, did she live?" Musa asked, as the girls were still curious.**

Naruto paid attention to that. He hoped Haku survived.

 **"You're getting ahead of the story. It was right around that time Kakashi-sensei used the Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon some dogs and injure Zabuza, but before he could use his Raikiri no jutsu to finish him off..."**

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _"Geez, what a waste. Zabuza Momochi was nothing more than a baby demon. I send you to kill an old man, and you failed." A voice came out as Kakashi disengaged his jutsu. The man was old and really short, not as old as Tazuna, but he was still up there in years. Zabuza recognized him immediately, "Gatou, what are you doing here?"_**

Everyone glared at the disgusting midget. They had the unfortunate luck to see him a second time after not that long ago. Well for Team 7 it would be the _third_ time, but who cares about details?

 ** _"There's been a change of plans, not mine but yours. It was never my intention to pay you. Hiring regular ninja is so expensive, and the villages care if you kill them for the bounty. Missing-nins, however, would be rewarded if they simply disappeared, and all the money you would have gotten would easily get me this force. Men, kill the bridge-builder and the ninja, but leave the women alive." Gatou ordered his battalion of mercenaries, but he then took a look at Sasuke, "Shame the witch isn't alive. I would have kept her and the ice bitch as my personal slaves."_**

Naruto snarled, his eyes flashing, while Sasuke froze, shivering in disgust, before glaring heavily at the image of Gato, his Sharingan flashing. While he might not like the fact that he was a... _female_ in another dimension, he would **never** allow someone as disgusting as Gato, or some other worm lay a finger on her! At best, she was like... a _sister_ to him A twin sister! Yes, a sister! ‒ such a thought was nice actually. One he admittedly liked better than Itachi.

 ** _Naruto was mad as he looked at Gatou, his eyes slitted to crimson once more, "How dare you disrespect Sasuke-chan like that!"_**

Anko wanted to comment and tease the two genin with a sexual joke, but held her tongue. Now wasn't the time.

 ** _Zabuza smirked at him, "Heh, future Hero Hokage, lend me a kunai. I have to make him pay for his disrespect to my apprentice." Naruto gladly lent him the kunai as he started the bloodbath. Naruto and Kakashi assisted in slaughtering the mercenaries. As his arms were injured all Zabuza could use was the kunai in his mouth. That did not stop him as he moved and weaved in the group of thugs stabbing and cutting into them with skill that seemed unreal. He was not getting through unharmed however and weapon were getting stabbed into his back, some still stinking out of him as get got closer and closer to his goal. He swore he would not die till he killed that little back stabber._**

The genin shivered in slight horror at the complete massacre A-Zabuza left behind him as he carved through the men to Gato. Naruto also shivered, but couldn't help watch in awe as Zabuza's strength. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he respected the man and looked up to him, even if a bit. For a 'demon', he had quite a gentle heart when it came to Haku and avenger her against Gato.

 ** _Naruto helped protect Zabuza as much as he could by cutting weapons and men in the way._**

He flinched. Admittedly, he only had a _few_ kills under his belt, though they were mostly accidental and through the power of his Rasengan. As explained by Jiraiya, the power behind such an attack can cause severe damage to the internal organs and heart if hit. One example would be Doto Kazahana, from the Mission to the Land of Snow. He didn't like killing ‒ ironic given his profession ‒ and hoped it didn't become common in his life.

 _(A.N: I forgot who else died by the Rasengan, but you guys get the point. Being hit point blank by such an attack cannot just leave them **unconscious**. It a chaotic whirling sphere of death and energy slammed hard to the chest! So unless they are Superman or Immortal, they would die by such an attack. At best, broken bones and in comas for months to years. At worse, instant death.)_

 ** _Gatou saw that they were coming closer as more of his men die. He did not care for them as it meant one less thug to pay. But if they kept this up he might even die. He was about to run but his feet felt cold and he looked down to see that they were covered in ice. Haku smirked as she cast her spell, 'ice shackles' to keep him from running from his death. She was not going to let him escape Zabuza when he is trying so hard to kill him._**

Anko grinned, summoning a bowl of popcorn. This was goanna be gooood!

 ** _Gatou looked at Zabuza and saw in his mind a scary sight. He was nothing but a silhouette and an image of a great demon was behind him. Zabuza finally made it to Gatou and he looked down at the little man. "Z-Z-Z-Zabuza I hope you did not mind that little stuff I said. Of course I was going to pay you. Please I will do it right now even."_**

 ** _Zabuza sneered, "You will…with your blood." And he slashed Gatou's throat with enough force that he broke the ice and sent the king pin into the water below._**

"Yeah!" Anko cheered, being the only one who did so. The genin were green, and the jonin flinched, rubbing their necks. Never a good way to go, at least in their opinion.

Meanwhile, Shin a thought. _'I think **every** Gato dies by their own arrogance. Never seen one who managed to not get either backstabbed or tortured.'_

 ** _The last of the men were finished off and Zabuza made his way back to where Haku laid. Naruto help him as he pulled the weapons out off his back, and laid him next to her as Zabuza looked at her. "Haku…this is it."_**

 ** _"Zabuza," Haku said softy with tears in her eyes._**

The group frowned, knowing what was happening. Naruto closed his eyes. _'I hope you are at peace, Zabuza Momochi.'_

 ** _"I always said you were just a tool to me, I lied. At first I did, but you grew on me. I saw you as a daughter as the years went by. I never told you for I feared anyone could find out and use it against use. I want you to live. Go with the witch girl have her help train you. Yes," he added at her look, "I know you did not kill her. You were always too soft for that, but I want you to live out your life. And when you die, it better not be for a good long damn time. I doubt I'll see you where I am going, and I don't want to see you there." And after he said that and looked at the one he saw a daughter one last time he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath._**

 ** _Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist, died in battle like he always wanted._**

Everyone, not sure what to do or say, settled to bowing their heads in respect to the deceased man. Enemy he may have been, he soon become an ally at the end.

 ** _-End flashback-_**

* * *

 **"We gave him a heroes' burial." Sakura said. "A grave on the hill overlooking the bridge where he died with his sword stabbed in the ground over his grave."**

 **"Wow, all that happened in the week you were gone?" Bloom asked as Sakura nodded, "By the end of the week the people started working overtime to finish it. We said our goodbyes and came home, and that's the tale that was untold the spells release to be unfold." The spell Faragonda had put on her was released. Sakura looked at her mother, "That's why I hid things from you. I witnessed people being killed and felt so much rage from one person, and I didn't want you to worry." She started to cry as the headmistress hugged and stroked her daughter's hair, "There, there, Sakura. You should have told me, but I can recognize your unease. It's never easy to witness death, even if it's an enemy or fake." The other girls also gave their comfort.**

Ino placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. The message was clear. _You okay?_

Sakura, smiling back at her, patted her hand. While the wave mission had been scary as hell to her, she felt she had grown because of it, even if just a little.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Cloud Tower, there was a new witch in a dorm with three others, and that witch was Haku Yuki.**

Naruto smiled, he was happy Haku had lived in that dimension, even if _his_ died. He was just glad he was able to see a place where the ice bloodline kunoichi lived.

(Already stated that I strongly believe Haku to be female in the show, so there better not be any arguments...)

 **"Um, where do I sleep?" She asked nervously looking at Sasuke and two others, the not so attractive green haired girl and a fairly attractive red head with the pumpkin shirt. Sasuke dark-warped a bed near her own, "You sleep here, and these are our roommates. Lucy, Mirta, meet the newest freshman witch to walk the halls of Cloud Tower, and one of the most powerful outside of myelf." Mirta smiled at the possibility of a new friend as she introduced herself, "Nice to meet you Haku, and it's a pleasure to have you stay with us." Lucy just 'hmphed' as she sat down on her bed and went to sleep, ignoring the new girl.**

 **"I hope to make this work." Haku said as she conjured an ice sculpture of Zabuza next to her bed and laid down to rest.**

With the screen fading to black, Shin spoke. "Let's watch one more, before pausing and have something to eat." He suggested, getting nods of agreement. They were getting kind of hungry.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 19**


	20. World 1 Scene 5: Shinobi of Winx

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto, or any fics used here. All burrowed items are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

 **World 1 Scene 5: Shinobi of Winx**

* * *

 **"Ah Miss Griselda? We were wondering when we'd be allowed to use our powers again?" Flora asked as the winx club was in her office.**

Anko giggled with a mirthful glee. "Someone's in trouble~." She sang.

Tsunade sighed. "Well they _did_ sneak into Cloud Tower without permission. So punishment is necessary." She said. Sakura flinched, hoping her counterpart's friends won't be in _too_ much trouble.

 **"You girls are still in trouble, your trip to Cloud Tower is unacceptable. I say you should have been turned into jumping bean and sold to an inter-realm circus." Miss Griselda said.**

Ino winced. "Wow, she's even stricter than Iruka-sensei when it comes to punishment." Naruto and the other Rookies minus Lee and Neji, nodded in agreement. If punished, the worse Iruka would do is make you clean the whole classroom ‒ except Naruto, who would be forced to clean the Monument after his pranks and writing graffiti on the stone faces.

 **"You must be really pissed," Sakura said as she entered the room. "You don't usually threaten to transform someone unless it's a second offense."**

 **"Why are you here Sakura?" Miss Griselda asked, "You aren't part of this group to be punished."**

 **Sakura shrugged, "Only because I was on a mission, if I wasn't then there's no doubt I would have joined them. Like Kakashi sensei said; those who break the rules are trash, but those who would abandon their allies and friends are worst then that."**

Sakura nodded firmly in agreement. Kakashi smiled. His students have taken his lesson seriously, good. That made his very proud.

 **Miss Griselda felt like she agreed with him somewhat, but she would seal her powers away before she say that out loud. "Very well, I can't take your powers away, as you did nothing wrong, but you are not to use them when you are being punished with the others or I will take them away."**

Sakura nodded, that seemed fair.

 **Sakura nodded seeing that was fair.**

The pinkette snorted ‒ much to her embarrassment ‒ at how she and her counterpart came in sync.

 **Miss Griselda cleared her throat, "Now as I was saying none of you are allowed to leave campus for two days."**

 **Stella said something about that being a light punishment and just them being coop up for the weekend.**

Many facepalmed. Never temp karma, girly. **Never** , or you will regret it.

 **Sakura rolled her eyes; never say something like that when punishments were given out. Miss Griselda made several brooms mops buckets and other cleaning supplies. "You won't be 'vegging out', but you will be cleaning the school from belfry to basement. Meet your new best friend." She said before she handed Stella a broom.**

Genin winced. To clean the **whole** school? Now _that_ was cruel punishment.

 **Techna look at the mops and broom and looked at her database for a manual. But Miss Griselda closed it and told her she didn't need a manual. This did not go well with Techna. "I think the oldest thing she ever had to manually use is a door knob or a pencil." Sakura muttered, getting giggles from the girls.**

Anko snorted a laughter. That Techna girl looked to be the type who focused too much on technology, so it would be trouble for her when she had to work with something 'old style'. _'She needs to adapt, and not focus on just one thing.'_

 **"The only manual we will be using is manual labor" joke one of the girls, but it went way over Techna's head, and who went on saying that a manual would make thing go more smoothly. The girls laughed before Miss Griselda sent them out to get cleaning. Bloom, Stella, and Musa were cleaning a lecture hall. Well, Bloom and Musa were cleaning; Stella was just lounging around checking her make-up. Bloom rested on her knees to rest a bit, "Only ten more lecture halls to go." Musa stood up and looked at Stella and said, "Hey Stella, how about a little H to the E to the L to the P?"**

 **"Yeah, this is kind of your fault," Bloom said as Stella closed her compact and put it in her purse, "My fault? How is this my fault?"**

 **"If you hadn't opened up your big yap trap then we really could just be vegging out," Musa answered as she shook the rag she was holding.**

 **"You both laughed didn't you?" She countered, but Musa started to get angry, "Come on Stell, just grab a scrub brush already!"**

 **"Blisters are my enemy!"**

 **"Then wear gloves."**

 **"Gloves with a tank-top!?"**

Kurenai sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't like these type of girls, who only focus on their looks and clothes. As a kunoichi, a female warrior trained in combat since she was a kid, it was to be expected. Sure she herself liked to keep her looks nice and all, applying some lipstick and small face cream being the only thing she needed, but she wouldn't go over the limit. Being a kunoichi, there were times she had to go undercover and play a disguised role in order to get closer to a target to kill. Luckily, the _worse_ parts, such as having to seduce and even go _deeper_ , were either left to the ANBU, or weren't done at all.

The Shinobi world was a dark place, and if you're weak in will or strength, you'd die.

 **Bloom stopped the argument right there, "That's a really good point. I hadn't even thought of that." She was squeezing out some water in a sponge at the moment when Stella thanked Bloom before saying, "Getting dirty is simply not in my make up."**

 **"You're not the only princess here," Musa stated, as she knew several princesses that were in Alfea.**

 **"That may be true, but on Solaria, royalty and suds don't -" Stella screamed as she was cut off by Bloom, who had tossed a small part of her bucket of soap and water on Stella.**

Naruto laughed. "Take that, Stella!"

 **"What were you saying Stella?" She asked rhetorically as Musa laughed at the now soaked Solarian princess. Bloom started to smile cheekily as she said, "I've got some for you too." She then tossed a small amount on Musa.**

As his apprentice laughed, Jiraiya looked at the sight from a... _different_ point of view.

"Hehehehe!" He giggled as he watched the water fight, a line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. "Oh yes, baby. Like that. Splash her really nice." He muttered as he wrote down what he was seeing in his notebook.

Next to him, Tsunade's brow twitched with a throbbing vein, before she launched an uppercut at him sending him flying. "That's enough of that, you damn perv!"

Meanwhile, suspiciously enough, Kakashi's mask was slowly turning red as he looked at the scene.

 **Meanwhile, Flora, Sakura, and Techna were in a hallway with stairs to clean up. Techna was having a hard time understanding how to work a broom. "It is not that complicated Techna." Flora said holding a broom. "Here let me show you."**

 **"No thanks, I am sure I can figure out the secrets to these strange object by myself." Techna said as she dumped a bucket out and looked at it.**

 **"That's called a bucket." Flora said to be helpful.**

 **Techna looked at it before placing it on her head, "That's one use for it," Flora said while Sakura giggle, Techna was acting like a kid to her.**

"HAHAHA!" Naruto laughed, falling on his back. Oh man, she looked really weird with a bucket on her head! The others also chuckled at how Techna seemed to have trouble with the common cleaning materials.

 **"And the broom?" Flora asked.**

 **"The broom in elongated to reach high places." Techna said as she picked it up.**

 **"Good thing I do not need it," Sakura said. They looked up at her kneeling on the wall, dusting a picture.**

 **"I thought you weren't to use magic like the rest of us." Techna pointed out.**

 **Sakura smirked, "I'm not, it is just charka. She never said I couldn't use that."**

Tsunade chuckled. "Looks like someone found a loophole."

Sakura chuckled as well. She felt sorry her counterpart had an easier time with her chakra, while the other girls weren't allowed to use their magic.

 **Techna humped at that loophole, "I don't suppose you have some kind of cleaning jutsu you can use."**

"If only." All the shinobi muttered together. If such as thing as a "Clean Release" existed, it would make their lives **so** much better.

 **Sakura laughed but shook her head. Techna then tried to use the broom to dust a picture out of her reach. It seemed to be working till she brushed too hard, and the picture came loose and fell. It hit Techna bucket and crash to the floor, where it broke. "Good thing I figured out how to use the bucket." Said Techna seriously while the other two giggle.**

 **"Lets go find Bloom," Flora suggested and they left to find their friends. They found the room they were cleaning to be all wet and the girls were soaked with suds and water. "What happened here?" Techna asked as she saw all three girls lying around in the sudsy water.**

 _'Perverted thoughts...overload.'_ Jiraiya thought, his brain freezing as he looked at the wet, soap covered girls. While he wasn't a pedophile ‒ oh kami no! That was Orochimaru, not the Great Jiraiya! ‒ he could still appreciate the accidental, but sexual moments.

Naruto stood frozen, wide eyes staring at the scene, a burning blush on his whiskered.

Corrupted by the Pervert Side, he is.

 **Flora asked if they were okay as Stella spoke, "Bloom taught us a great Earth sport called water fight, and I won!"**

 _'I like this game.'_ Most of the males thought. It sounded _fun_.

 **Bloom moved to her side and laughed as Musa said, "Please, you did not win. I did" Musa then sat up cross-legged as she pointed to herself. Sakura sighed before saying, "It's not that funny, and what if Griselda saw this?"**

 **"Indeed. What if." Griselda was standing in the door as everyone saw this.**

Cue winces. Trouble...

 **Musa pretty much called out 'busted' as she entered the room. Bloom, Stella, and Musa got up on their feet and wiped the suds off as Griselda spoke again, "I wanted to let you know that Charmed Life will be playing at the stadium, and all of Alfea will be there. Do you know this group?" Stella beamed at the question, "I've got all their cds!"**

 **"Good thing, because since you have all this cleaning left to do you won't be attending the show. Perhaps one of your classmates will pick you up a T-shirt." The girls felt a small bit of disappointment and despair as Griselda left.**

"Ah, what?!"

"Come on!"

"That's so unfair!" Ino said, crossing her arms. For the girl's to be forced to miss a concert ‒ not that she had ever been to one, so she didn't know what they were about, but sounded important either way ‒ was so uncool!

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Cloud Tower, lunch was being eaten as Sasuke, Haku, Mirta, and Lucy were sitting at a table while Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were chatting. "Those pixie losers had the nerve to sneak onto our turf, and we just let them get away!" said Stormy as she pounded the table.**

Many groaned at seeing the three witches again. "Great, those three." Anko scoffed.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm just glad Haku-chan's doing alright." He said, glad his friend's counterpart was safe and sound.

 **"A real witch wouldn't let an offense like this go unpunished." Darcy said.**

 **"And neither shall we my dear Darcy," Icy said "Since the power of the Dragon Fire is not in the Solaria ring, we will go find the true of power and use it to destroy their entire school."**

They raised a brow. "Dragon Fire? Wonder what that is." Jiraiya asked.

"It sounds like some sort of object. Or even a power." Shikamaru, the ever lazy genius, said, cupping his chin in thought.

 **Sasuke and Haku eyed them, wonder what they meant but power of the Dragon Fire. Mirta however stood up and said to the sisters, "Why do we hate the girls at Alfea so much?" Everyone in the room now was watching her, "I mean it seems kinda old school."**

Naruto nodded in agreement, smiling. "So true! I like her."

"Me too!" Ino agreed.

 **"Who is this gangly freshman talking to me?" Icy asked.**

 **"Oh so high and mighty now Icy, but you forgot who were made fools of when they failed to create misery at Alfea and were forced to flee from a single shinobi." Sasuke called out keeping an eye of the sisters, know that they won't let this go with Mirta.**

"Burn!"

Sasuke smirked, looking at his _'sister'._

 **Mirta started again, feeling more confident that Sasuke has her back, "I'm just saying, in some ways Alfea is kinda rocking."**

 **"Peace and Love!" cried Stormy pounding the table before laughing hard, the whole room started afterwards.**

Anko tsked. "I really hate these bitches!" She stated angrily.

"Anko, language." Kurenai scolded her friend, but mentally agreed with her. These witch sisters were completely bad news and downright cruel.

 **"What are you all laughing about?" asked Sasuke to the room, getting annoyed. "Are you all so weak that you have to laugh at what they are laughing?"**

Anko smirked. "I've got to say! I really like that girly Uchiha brat! Think we can switch her with this brat?" She asked Shin, pointing at Sasuke, who frowned, glaring at her. "I want to make her my apprentice!" She said with a wide grin.

Many, if not all, of the adults paled.

The thought of another Anko?

 _(Cue loud girly scream)_

"No." Shin stated, making Anko pout in disappointment.

 **The other girls quite down, some blushing embarrassed some glaring at Sasuke. The sisters glared at both Sasuke and Mirth before Darcy did a spell to embarrass Mirta more. A bubble of purple goo formed and flew at Mirta. The ball froze suddenly and fell to the floor. Darcy looked at Icy, "What the hell Icy?"**

 **"That wasn't me," she said before she felt three long cold needles at her neck.**

 **"You are not the only one with powers over ice," Haku said from behind Icy.**

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered. "Go Haku!"

 **Sasuke then appeared near their table. "I see Zabuza taught you more than just speed Haku."**

 **The sisters were shocked that these two knew the demon of the hidden mist.**

"Looks like shinobi was widely known in other realms as well." Kakashi said, with Asuma nodding.

 **Darcy glared at Sasuke, her eyes now red, and said "I'll teach you to mess with us." And formed another bubble and it hit Haku's face.**

"Oi!"

 **Darcy then was blasted to the floor and saw Sasuke over her. She fired her own blast and knocked her back. The two glared at each other before they heard Icy gasped out, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"**

 **Darcy looked to see Icy on the floor, wiping the last of the goo of her face. Darcy was confused, she was sure she hit Haku. She was even more confused to see Stormy across from her ready to attack, but looked confused as well.**

Sasuke smirked, figuring out what happened. The jonin also figured it out, smirking at the witches being made a fool out of.

 **"You all must be weak minded to fall into a Genjutsu with just looking into my eyes." Sasuke said as she and Haku heading back to the table. Before the sister could do anything Griffin entered the room.**

 **"Attention witches, the precious princesses of Alfea have booked Magix stadium for some wretched music concert. So our Money for Monsters charity will be moved to the Elementary School auditorium, so plan accordingly. Worthless do-gooding pixies." She huffed as she exited the room.**

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "I can sorta understand the annoyance for that." He said, Naruto, Kakashi, and Choji nodding in agreement. If someone grabbed the last bone/ramen/Icha Icha/meat before them, they would be rightfully angry too.

Sakura frowned. "Still, given how sorta dark, even if only a bit, the witch students are, it might get some to seek revenge.

Hinata frowned in concern. "I hope people won't get hurt because of that." She said, pressing her fingers together.

 **Icy, Darcy, and Stormy started plotting the destruction and search of Alfea as Sasuke and Haku went back to lunch. Mirta looked at the two in admiration, "Thanks a lot. You saved me from them." Sasuke just 'hn'd' before continuing a few sips of her soup. Afterwards she took out her magicell and dialed a few numbers. Mirta noticed this and asked what she was doing. Sasuke smirked as she said, "Just making plans. I'm not staying at Cloud Tower tomorrow night. You can come if you want Haku." Haku nodded as Sasuke made a minor call.**

Anko smirked. "I bet she's calling Naruto~." She teased, much to Sasuke's anger and disgust, and Naruto's embarrassment, as he blushed.

The two chose not to comment.

Naruto still couldn't completely wrap his mind at the fact that the teme's ‒ admittedly _cute_ ‒ female counterpart might... _like_ him.

Sasuke hated the whole thing. Didn't help that his counterpart looked like his _MOTHER!_ The image of his own mother, and the dobe...

His eye twitched. _'Must...resist...urge...to kill...dobe...and...commit...suicide!'_

* * *

 **Classes the next day had ended as the teachers and Alfea girls were getting on buses to head for the concert. Palladium walked on the bus with Wizgiz and Griselda following, making sure everyone except the punished girls were on. Sakura wasn't punished and could go, but she opted to stay with her friends.**

Sakura nodded in agreement with her counterpart's choice. She didn't find it fair that the fairies should be punished into cleaning an entire school by themselves.

Though she wished her other was like Naruto and able to create clones of herself. Those things were very useful!

 **"It's just us, and you didn't have to stay Sakura." Bloom said as she looked at the pinkette. Sakura just smiled and said, "No worries. I won't abandon my friends, and if that means missing a concert then I'll miss it. It's not like there'll be other concerts."**

 **"That band's bunk, but anything beats cleaning duty," Musa said as Stella thought of something, "I've got an idea! Let's call up the boys!"**

"Party!" Kiba cheered. However, his excitement was ruined.

"I'm pretty sure it will mostly be helping them clean." Ino told him. "And you're not there, remember?"

Kiba crossed his arms with a grumble.

 **"I bet they'll flip at the prospect of helping us clean," Flora sighed, but Bloom seemed to like Stella's idea, "We could say that we need some heroics and bravery. They'll come to damsels in distress right?"**

Naruto whined. "Aw! I don't want to clean!" It was so boring!

Sakura smirked at him. "Not even for me and Bloom, Naruto?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyes at him. Naruto froze, a heavy blush settling on his face, much to the pinkette's amusement.

 **"Won't Griselda be angry?" Bloom shook her head at Techna's question and answered, "Griselda said 'no magic' but she didn't say anything about getting help from our favorite heroes."**

Anko chuckled. "Loopholes, got to love them." Kurenai rolled her eyes at the snake jonin.

 **"She has a point, and I'm expecting someone over later tonight." Sakura said as they made the call, but before they did Stella asked whom, but Sakura simply replied, "It's a surprise."**

Ino raised a brow. "Wonder who she's expecting?" She asked Sakura, who shrugged.

"Could be either Naruto or Sasuke, since they are the only ones of our group that we've seen in Alfea. Or maybe another one of us will make a surprise appearance." She said. Ino thought about it, before shrugging and looked back at the scene. Guess they'll just have to wait and see.

 **The boys rode to the gate on their bikes, and the girls came and greeted them, "You guys didn't waste any time." Stella pointed out as the boys took of their helmets.**

 **"So what kind of help do you guys need anyway?" Sky asked as Stella moved by them.**

 **"Yeah why call them?" said Sasuke as she and Haku came into view.**

Naruto smiled, glad to see Haku there.

 **Stella looked shocked before glaring at Sakura, seeing as this is her fault. "Why is she here and who is the other girl?"**

Sasuke scoffed at the Sun fairy. That girl needed to learn her place and quit messing with his 'sister'/counterpart.

 **"I called her to hang out," Sakura said not at all bothered by the glare, "And this is Haku, the one I told you all about."**

 **The girls and even the guys, except for team seven, looked at her in shock. "Wait the girl Naruto told us about, the one that traveled and trained with Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist?" Timmy asked fixing his glasses to get a better look at her.**

 **"The one that nearly killed Sasuke and Naruto?" Riven asked earning a slap to the head from Naruto.**

Naruto nodded in approval of the slap. He had forgiven Haku for their battle long ago. Beside, at the time, they were enemies. Sorta friends, but enemies just the same, so it wasn't her fault.

 **Haku blushed, "I see you told them about me guys."**

 **Bloom looked at Sakura, "Why didn't you tell us she was near here?"**

 **She shrugged "I didn't see it as important. She's a new student at Cloud Tower, and our newest friend. Plus you guys didn't ask."**

 **Naruto nodded, "Yeah what happened on the mission means nothing, and everyone's alright." He turned to the girls, "So again what did you girls call us for?"**

 **"Yeah, what kind of heroics and bravery do you girls need?" Sky asked, but he soon found it wasn't that heroic or brave that was necessary. Musa explained the steps as music played in the background.**

Naruto grumbled about abusement and being made to clean up, as the others laughed.

 **"We skipped a concert for this?" Riven asked as Bloom brought some mops to the others, "Oh come on, it'll be a blast. Now take your weapons boys!" She tossed the mops to them and all of the boys, except Riven, caught them. Even Sasuke and Haku grabbed a mop, "If she can make a D-rank chore like this fun, I'll give it a shot." Sasuke said as they all moped in a dancing fashion, cleaning up the place faster.**

"If only D-Rank missions were fun like that." Ino muttered, with Sakura nodding in agreement.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba groaned. _'D-ranks will never be fun.'_ They unknowingly thought together.

 **As they moped Naruto decided to ask a question, "Which village do you think will be hosting the chuunin exams this year?" It was mainly to Sakura or Sasuke as they continued to mop. Sakura took a moment to think about it, "I can't really give a clear answer as to where it's held, but Kakashi-sensei'll probably nominate us for it."**

There were mixed reactions on the topic of the Chunin Exams. Some smirked in excitement, others frowned at how hectic it was and the losses suffered from the invasion, while other showed no expression.

 **Bloom was confused once more as she asked, "Chuunin exams?" Sasuke decided to explain it, "It's a series of exams for gennin. It's a rule that chuunin or those that take the test can't tell you what it's about, but everyone in the realms knows about the final exam. Sometimes it's even televised on the interealm networks."**

Jiraiya whistled. "Damn. The exams televised to different realms? Wish we could have done that." He said, with Tsunade nodding. It sounded interesting. The chance to show the exams across different realms...

 **Bloom was unsure what it was until Naruto clarified, "The chuunin exams is one of the ways to get promoted, but the final exam is a fighting competition between shinobi of various villages. I've been watching them for as long as I've been in Red Fountain."**

 **"So why do they show the fights?" Bloom asked, "If it's to get a new rank, why have everyone see it."**

 **"To show the strength of the village." Seeing their confused looks Naruto added, "A villages' strength is from its shinobi, so if they show how strong their shinobi are they, it'll show how strong they are, and more than likely get more clients and missions which help the village."**

 **"So in the fighting tournament in the final exam it's one on one with only one winner in the end." Said Bloom hoping she got it right. At his nod she added, "So does that mean that only one person gets to be chunin?"**

 **Naruto shook his head. "No, winning a fight means you get another chance to show your skills. Judges watch you and determine if you have what it take to be chunin. You can lose and still get promoted. The more fights you have, the more chances you have to show you have what it takes. That means that several fighters can be promoted from everyone to no one at all."**

"I'm surprised Naruto knows so much about the exams, considering genin aren't allowed to know about the rules or stages before taking them." Tsunade said.

"Maybe someone told him." Shizune suggested. As one, the jonin looked at Anko, who was having an argument with Naruto on what was better, ramen, or dango.

Yep, if it's not dangerous or top secret, Anko would be quite the gossiper.

 **"Wow, that seems like a lot of pressure in these fights." Bloom said.**

 **Timmy grinned, "Hey Naruto, when you get to the final exam can we go and see you fight?"**

Naruto actually looked forward and hoped his counterpart's friends would come to see his fight.

 **Riven snorted, "He doesn't even know if he'll make it to the finals."**

"Oi! I so would!"

"Calm down, Naruto."

 **Sky gave him a deadpan look, "Please if anyone can do it, it'll be this guy."**

Kakashi chuckled. "They sure have a lot of confidence in you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded with a smile.

 **Sakura grinned, "Yeah you guys can all come, I would love for you all to cheer us on."**

 **Bloom could picture her cheering in the stand as Naruto fought some faceless opponent. She grinned and could not wait.**

Naruto blushed at that, while getting some cat calls and comments from the guys. Though he had a small smile. The thought of someone cheering for him...

Not because he was a Leaf shinobi, but for **_him_** , Naruto Uzumaki...

He wished he had that, and was slightly jealous of his counterparts. They all seemed to have someone very special in their lives.

He wondered, did he have someone that special?

 _Meanwhile, across the world, space, and even other dimensions, several girls sneezed._

 **"Lets hurry up and finish so we can have some fun." The mopping was done and Musa started a party with some tunes for all the wings of the school, but it was held in a single location with everyone dancing.**

 **"Go Stella!" Bloom said as she danced near Stella. Naruto and the rest of the Red Fountain boys were enjoying themselves as well. The only one that had a sour face was Riven.**

Ino scoffed, crossing her arms. "That Riven guy's a major party-pooper." Everyone agreed, even Sasuke. At least the Uchiha knew how to have fun... sometimes.

 **"Go Bloom! Hey, why are you dancing with me? You should go for Naruto," Stella said as she guessed Bloom had some feelings for the whiskered blonde. Bloom herself noticed that Naruto was dancing with Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku.**

Kiba nudged Naruto, who rolled his eyes, whiskers lightly tinted pink in embarrassment.

 **"I don't know Stella, he seems a little busy." Stella just nudged her towards him while saying, "Don't be afraid to go after what you want."**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, the Trix had teleported into the courtyard of Alfea.**

"Oh come one!"

Ino scowled. "Great, party crashers."

 **"Ugh," Darcy started, "What may I ask is that hideous noise?"**

 **"It's coming from up there," Icy said pointing to a window that was light up.**

 **"I thought this place was supposed to be empty," Stormy growl.**

 **Darcy sighed, "Let's check it out."**

 **They then floated till they were peeking over the edge of the railing and saw the party inside. They were shocked to see Sasuke and Haku, not knowing why a witch would come and hang out with pixies. Tommy was talking to Techna and Riven was making fun of him, which earn him a half empty cup hitting his head. Musa was dancing with great skill with everyone else cheering. Even Bloom's pet was dancing and spinning like crazy before it crashed into a wall. After a minute Riven went outside for some air and the sisters moved back to where they were.**

 **"That was close," muttered Icy.**

 **"Should we go?" Darcy asked.**

 **"Because of those twits? I want the Dragon Fires' power and I would burn before some pixies get in my way."**

 **"Me too." Darcy said.**

 **"Besides, I want pay back on that one shinobi that made fools of us and those two traitorous witches." Icy said. "Yeah, and when we get the Dragon Fire we'll be so powerful that they'll be naming entire realms after us!" Icy nodded at Stormy's comment before giving a command, "Let's conjure the Wispirian Crystals. They will lead us straight to the source of the Dragon's Fire."**

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "This 'Dragon Fire' must be pretty powerful."

Tsunade scowled, crossing her arms. "All the more reason why those three shouldn't get their hands on it." She said, with her teammate nodding in agreement.

 **"What about the pixies and those traitor bitches? Are we just going to let them party like they're all that?" Stormy asked, but Darcy suggested an idea, "I say we summon a Grecian Minotaur to crash their little party, and with any luck those traitors will be maimed." Icy smiled at that idea, "Yes, an excellent idea Darcy, but first the Wispirian Crystals." They then channeled their individual magics and formed three strange crystals with stings that appeared as bottles.**

"What is that?" Tenten asked.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the crystals, along with Shikamaru. "They said they were looking for the Dragon Fire. So perhaps some sort of locator?" The Nara suggested.

 **"Energies of chaos unite! Form the Wispirian Triangle!" Icy said as the three crystals took a position and connected with each other. Purple lightning formed between them as they made a triangle. Icy then added, "Let the three cease to be, and bear one power unto me!" The crystals seemed to become as light and flew off towards the school.**

"So whatever this 'Dragon Fire' is, it looks like it might be in the school." Shizune said.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, and the students are there too."

The genin of team 7 frowned, hoping their counterparts and friends would be alright.

 **"It's going right through the walls," Stormy said as Icy mentioned it wouldn't be a problem, and with a spell they passed through the walls of Alfea. They were in the main hall, as they made sure that all were ready. After the confirmation Icy told them to complete the chain.**

"She said she was going to summon something called a 'Minotraur'... just what is that exactly?" Shikamaru asked. Unfortunately, no one had an answer that that.

 **"Creature lost in the maze of mayhem, rise from the void!" Icy said as a giant Minotaur, with four arms appeared from a dark rift in the floor. Icy commented on how cute it was as it gave a snort.**

"This can't be good." Asuma said what everyone was thinking as they looked at the large creature in shock and caution.

* * *

 **Back at the party, the boys were telling the girls about one of their missions, "And at that point there were ten frost giants left."**

The genin blinked at that. "I wonder what kind of mission they had, and what a 'Frost Giant' is."

Lee shot his head up, fire in his eyes. "YOSH! IT MUST BE A VERY YOUTHFULL MISSION! I ENVY THEIR YOUTHFULLNESS!"

Everyone sweatdropped at him... except Gai, who joined his student in shout. "YOOOOOUUUUUTH!"

 **"You guys must have been freaking out." Bloom exclaim.**

 **"You should have seen these things; they got biceps the size of oak trees." Sky said flexing his arm to prove his point.**

"Ooh!" Shikamaru and Choji rolled their eyes as Ino ogled the flexing Sky.

"Troublesome blonde." Shika muttered... which earned him a slap upside his head from said blonde, who had heard what he said.

 **"Frost giants are usually really gentle." Flora said.**

 _'Not all of them.'_ Shin thought, recalling those usually fought by the warriors of Asguard.

 **"Yeah I think the bruises we got then would say otherwise." Naruto said.**

 **Stella giggled and offered Sky the last sandwich, which he declined but ask for another drink. As Stella poured the drink, the room shook, causing Stella to spill. After the shaking stop and everyone made sure they were okay Bloom asked, "What was that?"**

"Trouble." Was the unison reply.

 **"Maybe a dragon got loose," suggested Flora.**

"..."

"..."

"..."

The group blinked. "... Did she say... _Dragon_?!" Tsunade asked, shocked. She, along with everyone else in her world, thought of dragon as mythological creatures, even in a world with Biju and humongous summoned, talking animals.

Naruto blinked at the scene, before looking at his teammates. "I really like this world."

They nodded in agreement.

 **"I'll check outside," Stella volunteered.**

 **Some of them followed and they saw nothing, "I don't see anything. It must have been a mini quake. Oh well, no bigy." Stella said.**

 **Just then a desk flew out of a high story window and broke when it hit the ground. "Let's go!" shouted Sky while Riven whistled. The hover bikes flew to them and the boy, except Naruto, got on and flew to the main hall. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Haku ninja jump next to them. The girl ran down after them.**

 **The main hall was a mess, "Half the wall's gone," Brandon said.**

 **"See anything?" Musa asked as they ran inside. They were shocked at the damage.**

 **"This kind of damage was caused by a creature." Timmy said as he looked at the damage.**

 **Techna looked at a wall with claw marks and bits knocked out. "A very big creature."**

 **"Really, tell us something we don't know." Riven said in his usual tone.**

Ino scowled. "Okay, that guy's really getting on my nerves." Everyone nodded with her.

 **"It is three meters tall and weighs close to a ton." Techna started very fast as she told them what she thought. "Its fur is bristly not soft, it walks on upright has horns in addition to multiple clawed limbs and it has a musky odor."**

The group chuckled. "Well, he _did_ ask for that." Shizune said.

 **Stella laughed, "She told Ahhhh!" she did not finish as the place shook again. "It's coming from that way." Brandon said, pointing down a path of broken walls.**

 **"Phantom Blades out," Brandon said as they began to walk, each one getting their swords ready.**

 **"We're coming too." Bloom said, and while Naruto was willing, Riven declined them. Naruto would have said something, but he was already far in the lead.**

 **"Haku and myself are going whether you like it or not hero wannabe." Sasuke said as she and Haku followed. Sasuke grabbed an object that turned out to be a phantom blade with a dark purple ninja blade. Riven was the last to leave as he said, "You girls just go find some place to hide. You'll only get in the way." He seemed to start a brief glare off with Musa before he followed the rest.**

That statement angered the kunoichi as they glared at Riven. "Oh, he did **not** just say such a sexist thing!" Ino shouted in anger.

"Is it bad to wish something terrible happens to him?" Tenten asked, as she fingered a kunai in her grasp. Beside her, Lee and Neji slowly edged away from her.

 **"Whatever," Musa said as Sakura started to lead the girls, minus Haku and Sasuke. They didn't know that right behind them were the Trix, looking for something. "It's accelerating, we must be getting closer." Icy said as the sisters followed the light, floating in the air.**

Shikamaru raised a brow, before narrowing his eyes in thought. _'Could it be...?'_

 **Then the light stopped, "Why did it stop?" Darcy asked.**

 **Then Icy shiver at a sound she learned to hate more than any other. Her sister heard it too, "Someone's here."**

 **They looked down as the little duck come into view quacking, "Mommy, mommy." Before it hugged her leg.**

The group blinked. "Hey, it's that duck again." Naruto stated the obvious. Hinata smiled at the innocent duckling, before frowning as she remembered how cruel Icy was to it. She hoped it will be safe.

 **"That duck," Icy said, "I hate ducks." She then glared before she screamed in anger and kicked it away and shot a spell at it, "Ice coffin!" she froze the duck in a cube of ice and it slid down the hall.**

Hinata gasped, covering her mouth as everyone glared at Icy. How could anyone be so cruel to a baby animal?! Oh how they wished they could attack her!

* * *

 **The boys and two witches made it to the end of the path of broken wall but it was too dark to see, "Timmy give us a little light," said Naruto.**

 **Timmy shot a flare up and the up was lit. It was a classroom and it was as trashed as they rest of the place. "This thing is a wrecking machine." Sky said as he looked at the damage.**

 **"Look," Haku said as she pointed at the roof, which now had a big hole in it. The beast had moved to a new floor. "It's got some jump," Sky said. While the boys and two witches followed the creature's path, the Winx girls were looking around Alfea. Flora mentioned how quiet it was.**

"That's never a good sign." Kiba said, only to be hushed by the others as they paid close attention to the scene. The Inuzuka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 **"Maybe it went away?" Bloom asked as Sakura shook her head, "I don't think so. Something doesn't feel right."**

 **"Maybe it's from those sandwiches you made?" Stella said, causing the pinkette to blush, "I can make a potion, but I can't cook a simple meal."**

"I'm not that bad!" Sakura said. Behind her, Naruto and Sasuke looked away nervously. They had the unfortunate satisfaction of eating sandwiches their pink-haired teammate brought them at one of their training sessions.

Needless to say, they spent hours in the bathrooms empting their stomachs, and not just through vomiting. Even Naruto, gifted with an iron stomach, didn't have iron taste buds to survive the horrid tastes.

 **"It's not that bad right?" Bloom asked as they walked around. Stella was the one that cringed, "You never tried any of her cooking catastrophes."**

The depressed Haruno looked down with slumped shoulders, Ino patting her shoulder in comfort with an uneasy chuckle and sweatdrop.

 **"Shh, did you hear that?" Musa asked as they went up a flight of stairs and turned a corner. They were quiet for a minute before Stella said, "I can't hear a thing."**

 **"If you had sonar ears like Musa you would," Musa bumped into something as Techna said that, "I think I just bumped the butt of our party crasher." The Minotaur turned and roared, getting some spit on Stella, "Bull snot! How rude, you are so going to pay for this!"**

Ino and Sakura gagged, along with Anko, shivering in disgust.

 **She then had a small glaring contest as she was reminded that, outside Sakura, they didn't have their magic. Stella smiled nervously and jumped back to get some distance.**

 **"Run!" After that they all ran away from the Minotaur with the beast chasing after them. Just as they were out of sight the Trix entered where they were following the light, "It's like the power keeps moving." Stormy said.**

Shikamaru hummed. "Strange. Anytime the girls move, the source the witches are following seems to lead them toward the girls."

Naruto looked at him. "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Asuma answered for his student. "It mean, that either this 'Dragon Fire' is following the girls... or it's with them somehow." The group looked at one another, before turning back to the scene. Hoping the answers to their questions would come soon.

 **The girls ran up the stairs trying to get away. Flora fell at the top but Sakura grabbed her hand as she ran pass. Techna was leading the way and she pushed open a door calling out, "This way!"**

 **The beast roared before it slammed its hove foot causing the hall to shake, making the girl lose their balance. The Minotaur charged and nearly got Bloom, who rolled out of the way in time. It noticed Techna leaning against the wall nearby and charged at her. The girls shouted in warning. Techna reacted and jumped over its head causing its horns to get stuck. Stella thought he smelt bad and sprayed him with some of her perfume. It just made the Minotaur angry and once it was free the girl started running again.**

"Why don't they use their magic?" Kiba asked.

Ino slapped him upside the head. "You idiot! Remember? Miss Griselda took their magic away as punishment." Kiba grumbled as he massaged his head. He was just asking!

"Yes, but remember, Sakura-san still has her chakra."

Naruto frowned in worry. He wondered where his other was as the girls might need help.

 **The Minotaur chased after them, getting closer and closer. Musa saw how close it was to her and she jumped off the wall and pushed off its head. The Minotaur slid to a stop when the boys showed up.**

 **"Now this is my kind of party!" Riven said as the boys with Sasuke and Haku showed up.**

The group sighed in relief at the back-up showing up in time. "Good, everyone's there." Shizune said.

 **"Nice job Musa," Brandon said as they readied for battle. Riven taunted the Minotaur and started to fight. Riven traded a few blows, but nothing that would equal a decisive victory.**

 **"Need a hand there bro?" Brandon asked as Riven got up from being knocked down. Riven got up, "Just concentrate on protecting your prince, squire."**

"Asshole." Naruto growled. Riven reminded him too much of when Sasuke went into his rare arrogant "I'm stronger than you, loser" moods. Oh how he hated arrogant temes!

 **"You're not getting all the fun Riven!" Sky said as he started to charge the beast. Brandon also charged with his shield and sword ready for battle, "Save some for us!"**

 **"I can handle myself," As soon as Riven said that he was knocked much harder than the last hit and almost hit Naruto as he threw some phantom shuriken while Sasuke went through some hand signs and launched her fireball jutsu. The Minotaur dodged the phantom shuriken and held its arms in front of its face and let the fireball hit it. The Minotaur roared and showed it only had a little bit of his fur simply singed. The guys were shocked at how tough this monster was. Haku used her ice to grab its limbs and hold it in place. They did not last long as The Minotaur broke them easily. The others charged to try and stop it. Brandon and Timmy were knocked back into a wall.**

"This thing's one tough beast." Asuma noted with Kurenai and Gai nodding. Kakashi was silent, merely watching his students' counterparts' battle the Minotaur.

 **Bloom watched as Naruto moved around The Minotaur dodging it blows while Haku tried more of her ice while Sasuke use another one of her fire jutsu. They had little effect on it. "We have to do something!" Bloom cried.**

 **"They are getting pummeled to a pulp." Flora exclaimed afraid for them.**

 **"If only we had our powers," Techna said before she turned to Sakura, "You still have your powers, why aren't you using them?"**

 **Sakura then looked embarrassed and scratched the back of her head, "Umm, I kinda asked mom to take them away before she left." At their looks she added, "I felt it wasn't fair that I have my powers when you girls didn't."**

The genin facepalmed at A-Sakura's choice. Sakura groaned, unable to believe what her counterpart had done.

 **Stella then walked up with the brooms and cleaning supplies. Bloom then got an idea.**

 **Naruto tried his shadow clone but that did not work as they were easily killed and knocked away. Naruto sweated, a little worried, only Haku, Sasuke and himself were still standing as the other guys were all on the ground. Then the Minotaur heard a lot of noise behind him and he saw the girls using the cleaning supplies to draw his attention to them. It roared and charged at them. The girl dropped their stuff and ran. But this was what the girls wanted.**

 **As they went down the hall Bloom asked, "Ready?" at Musa's nodded they grabbed the bottle of soap and dumped the liquid on the floor behind them, "Slippery when wet." Bloom joke before the girl moved to the side of the hall.**

 **The Minotaur slipped on the soap and slid down the hall, right into the baby duck that was now unfrozen and looking for his 'momma'. It quacked in fear before it was bumped and landed on The Minotaur's head. The Minotaur slid right through the wall and landed several floors down into the main hall.**

Asuma hummed. "That was quite a good plan."

Kurenai nodded. "Yeah. Even without their magic, they planned well and used materials around them to distract and trick the beast. Very well plan, I've got to say."

Sakura sighed in relief, glad her counterpart and friends were safe.

 **After the boys got back on their feet, they left for the main hall as Flora asked, "Where did this thing come from?"**

 **"The creature preserve?" one of the boys asked, but Bloom dismissed the idea, "The creature preserve doesn't have any Minotaurs." It was right then that a small purple duckling crawled out from beneath the beast and cried, "mama."**

"That duckling again." Choji noted as he ate a barbecue potato chip, the bag in his grasp.

 **"A duck, then that means." Naruto started as he was one of the first to notice it, but Sasuke knew what he was about to say, "The Trix sisters." That got the attention of the others before she said, "Haku and I overheard them at lunch yesterday about searching Alfea for the Dragon Fire. I did a bit of research and learned that some magic can be used to enhance others."**

"So that's what the 'Dragon Fire' is. An enhancement." Jiraiya stated, writing that info down on his notebook for interest.

Sasuke scoffed. "Those witches would need anything they could get to be strong."

 **"I know the Trix talked about it, but how does this cute little duckling mean those three are here?" Haku asked as she bent down to pet the duck. It seemed to like her, but was still bent on looking for its 'momma'. Sakura decided to answer, "It's because they tried to steal Stella's ring during the beginning of the year dance, but Flora used a spell to enchant an egg to hatch into this cutie." Stella glared into Sasuke's eyes, "If you knew then why didn't you say anything?!"**

Sasuke's brow twitch. _'What's the deal with that girl constantly blaming me- I mean, my 'sister'?!'_ He thought.

 _Denial is such an ugly color on him._

 **"I didn't think they'd summon a Minotuar, but I also think they weren't expecting us and would just sneak around looking." Sasuke answered, but Bloom thought of an idea, "We'll trap them. Sasuke and Haku still have magic, plus there're more of us. They'll head for Miss Faragonda's office to use the all-seeing crystal ball of Alfea to look for it." They marched to Faragonda's office as Flora hoped they didn't already.**

Tsunade raised a brow. _'Faragonda has a crystal ball too, like Sarutobi-sensei?'_ She knew about the ball, having found it in a drawer in her desk when she first got registered as the Hokage. However, she rarely uses it, finding no point at the time.

 **"I think Faragonda taught Jiji how to use a crystal ball to see things. Hope he isn't using it to peek on fairies and women in the baths, but that's more Jiraiya's thing." Naruto said and caused the group to sweat drop.**

The women glared at Jiraiya, who was giggling. Oh, if he had Sarutobi-sensei's crystal ball...

A line of blood began flowing down from his nostril. A fist belonging to Tsunade knocked him away from his thoughts, and into dreamland. Which unfortunately, only continued his thoughts.

On a side know, she and Kakashi noted how the A-Naruto seemed to know Jiraiya earlier on.

 **Sakura nodded, "Yeah I was there when she taught him how to use one, but I'm not sure what he uses it for."**

 _'Probably to make sure Naruto isn't pulling any pranks.'_ The jonin and kage thought simultaneously.

Naruto, for some reason, had the urge to grin in pride.

 **They entered the office and found that the sisters were not there yet. They were making a plan to trap them when Riven said he heard them coming. "It'll be fine, everyone hide." They hid quickly at Bloom's command.**

 **The Trix entered the room and the light shined brighter than ever, "The crystals are responding wildly, the Dragon Fire must be in this room." Icy said. They didn't see Riven come out of his hiding place and near the lights. "Guess we'll just have to trash this place and do a thorough search cause…"**

 **"You aren't trashing anything," Bloom said as she appeared on the desk. "Hit the lights Riven."**

 **The lights went on and they found themselves surrounded. "Busted," Naruto smirked.**

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, they are!"

 **The sisters all glared, "What are you doing here?"**

 **"You mean what are you doing here?" Bloom said.**

 **"What are all of you doing here?" asked Faragonda as she entered her office.**

"Crap! Trouble!" The genin muttered.

 **"Don't bother hiding Bloom I see everything. Just ask Sakura, I was a pain for her when we played hide and seek when she was younger."**

Sakura smiled at that. She was glad her counterpart had such a kind woman for a mother. It brought back her own memories of the times she played with her own mother and father.

 **"I wasn't hiding, I was looking for something." Bloom said as she got from behind the desk. She blushed as she saw Naruto wink at her from behind Faragonda's back. The trix growled seeing as they were caught.**

 **They were all out on the courtyard of Alfea as Bloom apologized for how the evening went, "I'm sorry you guys had to fight a Minotaur."**

 **"It's never a dull moment around here with you Bloom, and don't worry about it," Naruto said as Stella got a kiss from Sky while he said goodbye. Timmy also said his goodbyes to Techna, while mentioning something about binary coupling transmitters.**

 **"Next time you try to have a party, try to make sure there's some actual fun involved." Flora and Musa were pissed at Riven's rude comment. The heroes took off with the Minotaur.**

 **"Griselda, remind me to send Headmaster Saladin a glowing letter of gratitude for the help that his student heroes gave. It was so good of them to come when the girls told them there was a beast on campus, and one with praise for Sasuke and Haku's help for Miss Griffin at Cloud Tower." Faragonda then turned to the three Trix sisters, "As for you three, you took things too far this evening. I don't know what's going on between you and my girls, but it ends tonight. Do you hear me? I'm transporting you straight to Miss Griffin's office with an official letter of complaint. I'm sure she will discipline you accordingly. Once she has I'll be sure to send your powers back, have a nice trip." The Trix were silent the entire time and the duck was smooching up Icy's cheek as happy as can be. With a bit of magic, the Trix were sent back to Cloud Tower.**

Sasuke smirked, feeling satisfied at the Trix Sisters being punished.

 **"I don't need a letter of praise, Faragonda-sama. I was just trying to preserve the reputation of Cloud Tower. Let's get back Haku." Sasuke said as the last part was towards Haku.**

 **"Hai." With that said, Haku and Sasuke got on a hover bike, that had the Uchiha and Uzumaki symbols on it, and rode back to Cloud Tower.**

Sasuke's eye twitched when he saw both his and the dobe's symbols on his counterpart/'sister's' bike. Kami, he hoped this world would end soon, so they could move on, and he could forget all of this insanity.

 **Miss Griselda looked at the girls and said, "Report to Faragonda's office first thing in the morning."**

"Hope they don't get in trouble." Sakura muttered.

Ino nodded. "Yeah."

 **The morning came and the six girls were once again in Miss Faragonda's office. Faragonda looked at all of them from her desk, "I have watched what happened on crystal ball replay, and I am impressed. Your actions were brave and resourceful, but in the future you might want to party first and clean up after. At least that's how we did in my day, and I don't think that times have changed all that much. Well, I believe you have made amends." With a snap of her fingers, various lights entered the girls and they all felt the warmth of magic flowing through them once more.**

 **"Your punishment is over." With that said, Faragonda dismissed the girls and they went back to class. "Oh and Sakura," Faragonda called out to her daughter before she left. "Next time you wish to help your friends out and seem fair about it, please don't make me take your powers away. While I might have to as the headmistress of this school if you get into trouble, it does not mean I like it."**

 **Sakura nodded before she said, "You rock mom," then she closed the door and went to catch up with the girls.**

Sakura smiled. Each time she saw her other and alternate mother, adopted or not, it made her happy she (A-Sakura) had someone special looking out for her.

She also made a note. After this, she was going to spend a lot of time with her own mother. It's been a while since she had a mother-daughter day.

 **Faragonda smiled as her daughter left before she went to think about what happen, "The Dragon Fire power is just a myth, or is it? Well, the witches said it was right here in this room but I know it was not in the Solaria ring. Is it possible they're right?" she got up. "It might be possible that they were reacting to the power Naruto has imprisoned inside him, the Kyuubi's power can match that of the Dragon Fire's power."**

"So, looks like Faragonda knows something about the Dragon Fire." Jiraiya said, also taking note that she also knew about the Kyuubi in Naruto. It made him wonder if Sarutobi told her, or if it was something elf.

 **She remembered of the destruction the beast cause and how Griffin, Saladin and herself helped Naruto's father seal the beast inside his son, at the cost of his own life.**

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Everyone's eyes widened, more so for a few people.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi cursed in their minds. It was too son! Naruto shouldn't know about his father just yet!

For Naruto, everything came to a stop. His mind rewinded what he had heard over and over again. _"how Griffin, Saladin and herself helped Naruto's father seal the beast inside his son, at the cost of his own life."_

His...father?! No, that was impossible! It was the Fourth Hokage who sealed the Kyuubi in him! If that was true, that would mean...

His father...

The **Fourth Hokage**... was his father!

 **She knew that it was more powerful then the three witches her three friends face dand defeated long ago, but she shook her head at that thought, "If they are right, then how did it get here? And who's got it?" she was deep in thought as she looked out the window into her schoolyard.**

The scene ended and faded away, but no one noticed, or even cared. Everyone looked at Naruto, who was beginning to hyperventilate. The sannin duo stepped toward him, hoping to handle the situation before it got bad.

However, before anyone could say anything, they all heard a sigh. Looking to the side, the saw Shin walking toward them, his arms crossed.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Oh well, it was bound to come out sooner or later, and I think it is much better to get it out of the way before it become a headache."

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

Shin didn't answer her, instead approached Naruto. Reachign up, he grabbed his head, and pulled it down, allowing everyone to see his appearance.

Shin was a young man, with short, spiky black hair, and dark grey eyes. On top of his head, were shades. He had a sharp face, but held a slight roundness. What was most noticeable, was the scar that ran from his left cheek to his chin.

Shin looked down at Naruto. "Naruto, I think it is time you learned just who you are." He said, making Naruto blink in confusion.

"Hey, wait a min-" Jiraiya and Tsunade made to stop him, but Shin raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the two flinched, eyes widening when they found that they couldn't move their bodies. They tried to open their mouths, only to be unable to. As if their lips were sealed shut.

"If there is one thing I constantly disagree in all Naruto-worlds, it is how you two, as well as Sarutobi, believe you have full reign on whether or not Naruto deserves to know about his heritage. On whether or not an orphan, alone his whole life, should be allowed to know who his parents are. That is arrogance in my book, and will not have it. So, sit down, be quite, and allow me to handle this." He told them with a glare.

The two sweated nervously, as a heavy pressure slammed down on them. They fell down, the technique used to freeze them going away. They now knew, they weren't dealing with a man.

It is as he had said before. In this realm, he was a _god_.

Seeing that they weren't going to interrupt him, Shin nodded and turned to Naruto. Said blonde looked at him in confusion, as well as anticipation.

"Naruto, your whole life you believed and were told you were a nameless orphan, whose parents had died as regular ninja. That is farthest from the truth." Shin began, crossing his arms. "Naruto... Your full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Naruto's eyes widened, along with everyone else's.

"You are the last of the Uzumaki Clan, a clan that once lived in the now ruins of _Uzushiogakure_. Your clan was known for its unmatched expertise in seal and strength. And most of all, you are the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, and Kushina Uzumaki, the deadly S-Rank _Hot Blooded Habanero_."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 20, and end of chapter 5 out of 9 of "Shinobi of Winx".**

 **So Naruto now knows who his parents are. Won't that make things interesting.**


	21. World 1 Scene 6: Shinobi of Winx

**AN: If people get confused or dizzy by the constant swapping of Sasuke calling his counterpart 'sister' or 'counterpart', I apologize.**

* * *

 **World 1 Scene 6: Shinobi of Winx**

* * *

Naruto was silent, his wide eyes full of shock.

His father...

His father was the Fourth Hokage?

The one who had sealed the Kyuubi in him! The man he had idolized for as long as he could remember. The man he looked up to, and sought to surpass in strength and power, as well as respect by becoming Hokage himself.

A part of him wanted to deny such claims. Say it was all a lie! That it couldn't possibly true!

But... something in him. In his _heart_. Something told him, that what he was hearing was the truth.

That he truly was the son of his hero.

Was he mad? Yes. Incredibly so. He wanted to know why his own father would seal the very beast that attacked his home and caused so much hate in the village to be aimed at him!

Since he was younger, he had buried his anger deep inside him. And not, that anger wanted to come out!

He clenched his fists tight in anger and confusion. His grip was so tight, his nails cut into his skin, drawing blood. He didn't know how to react, and it made him angry!

Why? Why did his own father seal the Kyuubi in him?! Why leave him alone?! Why pick him anyway?!

He could hear the soft and amused chuckles of the very beast in him, making him angrier.

The Kyuubi knew!

He wanted to scream. It clawed at his throat, tearing to get out. And he looked ready to, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, his blue eyes now a deep purple ‒ halfway between his ocean blue and the Kyuubi's crimson red ‒ looked up to the grey eyes of Shin.

"I know you are angry, Naruto. Wanting answers." The man said softly. Biting his bottom lip, the blonde nodded softly. "And I promise, you will get them. But for now, repress you anger. Calm yourself down, and have patience. You will get your answers."

Naruto looked down, feeling disappointed. However, he would trust this man. And so, with his eyes going back to their regular blue, he nodded. He wiped away his angry tears that had trailed down his cheeks. He would wait. Wait to learn the truth. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the space, ignoring the concerned looks of his friends. The apologetic looks from his sensei's and kage.

He just wanted to get this over with, so he could get his answers.

Sighing, and ignoring the glares shot at him from Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, Shin started the next scene.

 **Sakura smiled as she sat down at the table for lunch. Bloom was the first to notice. "You seem really pleased with yourself, want to tell us why?"**

 **Sakura nodded, "I was just talking to mom a little while ago. It turns out that Kakashi sensei has entered us in the chunin exams."**

 **"Wow!" "Great work Sakura!" Cool!" were the responses of the other girls.**

Anko scoffed. "They won't be all smiles for long." She muttered, getting nods. Not only was the Chunin Exam incredibly dangerous (at least the Second part was, especially for Team 7) but there was also the chance of the Sound Invasion at the third exam.

 **Sakura smiled, "I know, my team has worked hard, and now we get to show all our hard work."**

 **"Do you think Naruto and Sasuke will enter and well?" Bloom asked.**

 **"I would think so," Techna said, "From what I know most of the exams, except the final one, is about teamwork and needs a full team to advance. You cannot just leave one out."**

Kakashi nodded. "True. If even one of your teammates did not want to enter, the whole team could not."

Sakura sighed. She recalled how hesitant she was to enter the exams. She almost didn't enter, unknowingly costing her team the ability to enter. If it wasn't for Iruka-sensei's test, she would have backed out.

She still didn't know if that was a good thing or not, considering everything that happened at the Forest of Death. Meeting Orochimaru, Sasuke getting the cursed mark, fighting the Sound genin by herself, nearly dying, Lee nearly dying, seeing Sasuke act so dark... it was a whole marathon of madness and drama!

 **"Pity," Stella said with a shrug, "But with any luck she might not make it to the finals and Naruto and Sakura will."**

Sasuke's eye twitched. Really?! Again?!

 **"Stella," Sakura groaned, tired of her roommate's attitude toward her witch teammate.**

 _'Bitch.'_ The Uchiha thought bitterly.

* * *

 **At Cloud Tower Sasuke was meeting with Griffin "Your sensei has entered your team into the chunin exams that are coming up."**

 **Sasuke was surprise but she smirked. "Don't worry Miss Griffin I won't let you or Cloud Tower down."**

 **Griffin smirked, "I am sure you won't. You are the strongest in your year and stronger then some of the upper years as well. But remember what I thought you."**

 **Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry, if I cause any trouble in my competition; I won't get caught."**

Sasuke smirked. Kakashi chuckled. "Looks like you also have to work hard not to let Cloud Tower down, Sasuke." Sasuke just gave a 'hn'.

* * *

 **Naruto was in one of the training rings sparring with Brandon in swordplay. The other boys cheered as they continued their spar, some for Brandon, and the others for Naruto. It ended with Naruto adding a bit of taijutsu to break through Brandon's guard, leaving him on the floor with a phantom katana at his throat and Naruto above him.**

Naruto cracked a smirk. He liked seeing how strong he was. If only he knew his other's style.

 **"Excellent work you two." They all stood at attention as Headmaster Saladin entered the field. His staff, which had a dragon's head shape with a purple sphere in the mouth, tapping as he walked. He took a look at Naruto before saying, "I understand the chuunin exams are coming up soon."**

 **"Yes sir, and if my team is nominated I won't let the honor of Red Fountain down." Naruto stood at attention as he said that. Saladin nodded before continuing, "I know that, but I have received word from our mutual friend, Sarutobi Hiruzen, that Kakashi has nominated your team for the exams."**

 **"I won't be able to compete if Sasuke or Sakura decide not to, but I have a feeling they might."**

 **"I believe you, and as usual the three schools will come to observe and partake of the culture, naturally only those that want to come will buy tickets, or have them provided by a friend. I wish you good luck, and here is the form you need to fill out to enter. You'll meet Kakashi with further instructions." Saladin handed Naruto the form.**

Naruto nodded. He knew his other won't let Red Fountain or his friends down.

* * *

 **The next day, Sakura was waiting at the gates with the other girls, "I hope they get here soon." She said as Bloom yawned. It was still fairly early and the sun was still rising.**

 **"Hey Sakura, girls, been waiting long?" Naruto asked as he came into view.**

 **"Hey Naruto," Bloom greeted feeling wide-awake now.**

Kakashi and Asuma chuckled. Kurenai rolled her eyes at them, but smiled at the scene. Bloom really had it bad for A-Naruto, she found it _cute_. Though that worried her about Hinata's reaction.

 **"Well never thought I see sunspot sacrifice her well needed beauty sleep to see me off." Sasuke said with a few witches behind her. Haku gave them a small wave, which the girls returned, Mirta smile at them and gave them a wave as well, but Lucy looked bored.**

Sasuke smirked discreetly.

What was it? A-Sasuke: 5, Stella: 0?

 **Stella growled at her, but before she can say anything Faragonda walked up to them. "Good you are all here, now after all of your good byes I will send you three to the village. The exams start at eight AM in room number 303 at the academy tomorrow. That gives you all plenty of time to relax and get ready."**

 **Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke gave them their goodbyes before they stood next to each other and Faragonda started to teleporting spell. "Oh and do not forget to give Sarutobi-dono my regards."**

 **They vanished from sight then Faragonda turned to the three witches, "Now I can send you all back to Cloud Tower if you wish, or perhaps you would wish for a light breakfast beforehand."**

 **Haku smiled and nodded, "Thank you Faragonda-sama we would be happy to."**

 **"Yeah I always thought this place was rocking." Mirta said while Lucy shrugged. Faragonda laughed while the girls smile and thought these new girls were not so bad.**

 **Faragonda lead the way, "Very well, I will let Griffin know before I send you three back, and after you all finish breakfast and can get ready for your classes."**

* * *

Sakura smiled softly at her teammates. "Well, here it comes." She said. Naruto said, his thoughts turning to his fellow demon container, Gaara, his other would no doubt be meeting soon.

Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't help by unconsciously rubbing his shoulder, where his curse mark laid. Sakura and the jonin saw this, and frowned.

They hoped, that in this other dimension, Team 7 didn't run into Orochimaru.

 **Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were back in Konohagakura no Sato. They breathed in the air as they looked at the monument, "It feels great to be back home." Naruto stretched as they walked around. Sasuke giggled a bit as she noticed the action,**

Kiba started with wide eyes, blinking slowly. "Di-Did we just hear Sasuke _giggle_?" He asked, with Sasuke glaring at him. The Inuzuka and his old male classmates found it completely weird to here an alternate verson of the Uchiha, a _female_ one that that, giggle.

Sasuke was really wishing his counterpart had a girl's name, making it less weird for him.

Naruto looked away from everyone, hiding the small blush on his cheeks. He found A-Sasuke's giggle... _cute_.

 _(There better not be any Yaoi-thoughts from that last sentence! -_-)_

 **"I know how you feel, but Cloud Tower is more real then these foolish villagers. They treat you like crap, but Sakura and myself could get away with murder."**

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at one another. That's right, Naruto wasn't liked by the villagers due to being a Jinchuuriki. They looked at their teammate, who sighed. Frowning, Sakura walk to his side, and gently nudged him. Looking at her, Sakura gave him a small smile.

Naruto blinked, before returning the smile. He looked beside him, and saw Sasuke, who just snorted at him. "Dobe." Naruto glared at him.

"Teme."

Still, the meaning was obvious by their actions. _'We're a team.'_

Kakashi smiled at the sight. He was really proud of them.

 **Sakura sighed, but she understood the reasoning behind it. With the Haruno fortunes and a high seat on the council being almost assured, Sakura was given some of the best treatment.**

Sakura blinked, surprised at the news. Her family wasn't a clan, not even a minor one. It was just a family. Nothing special. Though her father was a part of the Civilian Council, being in charge of account maintenance of Civilian stores. So to hear that she was actually an heiress with a future high seat, surprised her very much.

 _(AN: I know the canon does not have a Civilian Council ‒ at least I don't think it does, because it was never shown ‒ but I've been reading stories with one created by the Second Hokage for so long, and it stuck. So in this dimension, there is one.)_

 **Sasuke was from a well-known ninja clan and many wealthy and powerful politicians had offered their sons as potential grooms, but she turned them all down to earn a title of 'ice queen' and 'beautiful witch'.**

Sasuke grunted, remembering when he had been given marriage proposals by greedy families. He hated that, as he had no interest in being married young, or being in any relationship at the time. Still didn't, actually. He had been grateful that the deceased Third Hokage had put a stop to the proposals. And he was also glad his 'sister' also wasn't accepting them.

 **All three walked down the street and noticed one of the posts was off. Naruto was the one that said something about it, "Konohamaru, the fence boards aren't sideways." It then revealed a young man with goggles, a long blue scarf, and brown hair with a ponytail sticking out of a helmet.**

Konohamaru cheered at seeing his counterpart. Naruto and Iruka chuckled.

 **"Hey boss, it's great that you're back!" This was Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto chuckled remembering the time when he helped him on the path of a hero, and a skilled ninja with nothing worth having is gained from shortcuts.**

The adults smiled at the two's interaction, Kakashi feeling proud of his student for his maturity. Something that only appears at rare times.

 **Naruto smiled at the kid. "So, you tell us anything that's been changing around here?"**

 **Konohamaru smiled and ran ahead of them to show them the way.**

* * *

 **At Alfea, the girls were eating breakfast with the whole school. A few other girls took a glance at the witches but shrugged not giving them a second thought. "So Mirta, what do you think of Alfea?" Flora asked, as this was one of the few times that witches could have a pleasant conversation with them.**

 **The witch smiled, "I like it, so different then Cloud Tower but that what make it seem so cool."**

 **"I think you are the first witch we met, besides Sasuke and Haku, that has no problem with fairies." Techna pointed out.**

 **Haku nodded, "Yes she made it known to the school when she asked the senior sisters why they hate you all so much. I think it was the time you invited us to your little party."**

The group chuckled, recalling when A-Sasuke put the witch sisters in their place.

 **"Oh that is where you guys went too? Bummer I missed it." Mirta said.**

 **"Well Sakura invited you girls, we invited the boys." Stella said with a sour look.**

Ino rolled her eyes. "Stella really needs to get over her problem with Sasuke." She would say it was similar to her old rivalry with their Sasuke, but it wasn't even close. For one, A-Naruto actually liked A-Sasuke, and neither she or Sakura would hold such negativity toward the other like Stella held for A-Sasuke.

Jiraiya gave a loud laugh, patting his student roughly on the shoulder, nearly knocking the blonde down. "Damn gaki! You really left an impact on her to be so jealous!" He said proudly.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

 **Lucy, raised a brow, "I take it you have a problem with witches."**

 **"Not witches per say," started Bloom, "But her problem is more towards Sasuke then anything else."**

 **The other two seemed to relax better when Faragonda addressed the school. "Attention everyone!" as they all quieted down she said, "What all of you may or may not know is that the Chuunin Exams will be held this year at Konoha in the Shinobi Realm. In over a month's time the finals will be held in the village. We even have one of our students nominated for the exams this year as well. As always anyone who wishes to see the finals must have payment for loggings food and of course tickets to our lovely host the village Konoha."**

 **The room buzzed with excitement, many talking about how they well get the money to go and such. Bloom smile as did her friends. They all planed on cheering Sakura on.**

* * *

 **Konohamaru was showing them several places, like the ninja academy, where he just started. They went and said hello to Iruka, and Naruto was telling him some of his training at Red Fountain. Iruka smiled before saying he would have to come to the school sometime and see how he is.**

Naruto grinned at his old teacher, who ruffled his hair.

 **Konohamaru also show them his two friends, and Sakura figure they would be a nice ninja team when they are finished at the academy.**

The three academy students shared a cheer. Konohamaru looked at Naruto. "Hey boss! When we're ninja, can you be out sensei?" He asked, as the three looked at the blonde with excitement and hope. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at their hope would be their sensei, while everyone else sent each other looks of intrigue and raised brows.

Naruto, as a jonin sensei? They didn't know if they should laugh humorously at the thought, or fear the day it comes? Or hope for a mature Naruto in the future.

 **As he was leading them down an alley way as a shortcut to the Hokage tower, Konohamaru was walking backwards talking to his boss, when he bumped right into someone.**

Team Seven tensed at that, knowing what was coming.

 **"Hey! Watch where you're going you little pipsqueak!" The person Konohamaru bumped into said as he turned around. The boy was around the same age as Naruto and Sakura and was wearing a full black body suit that looked it had a pair of cat ears on the hat, with an object wrapped on his back. He seemed angered at the fact that he was bumped into.**

 **"Sorry I didn't see you there." Konohamaru apologized, and the boy didn't seem to want to let him go, until he saw Sasuke and Sakura. He then gained a lustful look as he walked up to Sasuke, "Hey good looking, I didn't see you there earlier. Why don't you two ditch the loser and come with me? You both can show me around, and I can show you a good time."**

Sasuke's face turned green in disgust while Sakura's brow twitched. "Really?" The pinkette asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." The Uchiha muttered, ready to vomit at seeing the puppeteer _flirting_ with his counterpart.

 **Sakura was very angry at the sexual innuendo, but she kept silent as Sasuke hmphed at this and glared right in his eyes, without using the sharringan, "Sorry, but there's someone we're interested in already. You should learn to keep your anger in check Suna-nin, or you may be kicked out before the exams arrive." The younger future ninja then noticed the headbands they wore had the symbol of Sunagakure no Sato. A girl that seemed a little older then them also showed up with her blonde hair in four ponytails and a fan on her back, "I apologize for my younger brother. Kankuro you idiot, you shouldn't cause trouble."**

 **"But, Temari-nee, they started it when this brat of a kid ran into me!"**

 **"I don't want to be around when he comes here."**

 **"Enough." a new voice spoke that caught all the attention of them. The boy that spoke was the same age as the three gennin, but his eyes were strange. His hair was short and red, but the other Suna-nin were afraid of him.**

Naruto and Lee narrowed their eyes. "Gaara." They said simultaneously, Lee for seeing his 'rival', and Naruto for seeing his former enemy/new friend/fellow JInchuuriki.

Sasuke also narrowed his eyes at the Suna redhead, recalling losing to him at the invasion. His hands clenched in anger, as well as humiliation at his defeat, and Naruto being able to beat him. Jealousy coursed through him, his curse mark pulsing.

He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he met eyes with Shin. They didn't say anything, and soon, Sasuke took a deep breath to calm down. Shin nodded at him in approval.

Team Eight shivered, recalling how they had seen Gaara at the forest, when he ruthlessly killed those Rain ninja. Akamaru whined as he hid himself in Kiba's jacket.

 **He looked at the two as they stuttered his name, Gaara.**

 **"We're leaving." Gaara then looked at the team in front of him. He felt a strange power in all of them and he knew they would make him feel alive. "And who are you?"**

 **Sasuke snorted, "Isn't it polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's?"**

 **"I am Gaara no Sabaku," Gaara said almost bored.**

 **"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. I figure we'll see each other in the exams." Naruto said looking at Gaara.**

 **Gaara showed no emotion before he turned and started to walk away. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke; I will enjoy fighting you three. You will make me feel alive."**

The genin shivered, recalling the monster Gaara became in his fight with Lee and how ruthless he was when he broke the latter's bones, ending his career.

Even when he wasn't acting all bloodthirsty, he was still scary.

 **And with that the sand team left, not before they notice the look of pity on the girl's face. "What was that about?" Sakura asked.**

 **"No idea," Sasuke said before she smirked, "But I can tell these exams are going to be fun."**

Naruto looked at his teammate. "Sasuke, your counterpart's insane to want to fight Gaara, dattebayo."

The Uchiha shrugged. Gaara was a strong opponent, so it only made sense his other would want to practice her skills on him in battle.

* * *

 **The next day they went to the academy and started up the stairs. On the second floor they found a bunch of people crowding the hallway trying to get in. two genin were block all that tried to enter the room.**

 **"Please just let us in," a girl with brown hair in two buns said before she was backed hand to the floor. Her teammate was over her helping her up.**

Tenten smirked at finally seeing her counterpart. About time!

 **Naruto blinked at who it was, "Lee?"**

 **"Who?" asked Sakura.**

 **"He's a student at Red Fountain. He's a strong fighter, and one of the best at Taijutsu." He then noticed that he was knocked aside just as easily as his teammates. "I think they're looking weak so others would think they aren't a threat."**

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN! IT LOOKS LIKE OUR COUNTERPARTS KNOW ONE ANOTHER BEFORE WE HAD EVEN MET! IT'S SO YOUTHFUL! AND TO KNOW THAT MY OTHER IS A FELLOW HERO IN TRAINING, I SHALL WORK HARD TO MATCH HIS YOUTHFULNESS."

"Um, Lee? You can't-" Tenten was about to remind him of his current status in unable to be a ninja any more, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Neji shook his head at her. _'Don't remind him.'_

 **Sasuke then noticed the sign above the door. She smirked, "Looks like a Genjutsu, lets go and leave all of these losers."**

"You know, now that I think about it, it might had been a good idea to had gone _around_ the group, instead of revealing the trick out. That way it could have lessen the numbers of participants, dattebayo." Naruto said.

Everyone looked at him in shock for his smart idea.

". . . "

"What?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion at the looks.

"...Shut up, dobe." Sasuke grumbled, not admitting that that was actually a good plan to save himself the embarrassment of his past action.

 **They started up the stairs when a voice cried out to them, "Naruto, it is youthful to see you here!" They turned around to see Rock Lee looking at them and offering a hand to Naruto. Naruto shook it, "I didn't think you'd know my name. I'm just a sophomore at Red Fountain."**

 **"It is always a pleasure to run into a fellow student of Red Fountain, and who are your most lovely companions?"**

Sasuke shivered in disgust. _'Oh Kami, please don't make the freak flirt with my counterpart!'_

 **"Our names aren't any of your business, and we have an exam to take," Sasuke said as she turned around and headed for the stairs that was hidden in the genjutsu. Rock Lee seemed to have eyes on Sakura as he said, "You are the most lovely cherry blossom that I have seen! Please go out with me!"**

Lee looked hopeful, making Sakura rub her arm in discomfort. She recalled the awkwardness of his attempt to ask her out. She hoped her counterpart didn't let his down too hard.

 **"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted as she was put off guard by the sudden confession as she turned around and tried to head while saying, "Naruto, Sasuke let's get out of here!"**

Sakura sweatdropped as saw Lee (from her world) sitting on the floor, with his back to the group, and an aura of depression around him. _'Okay, that ended terribly.'_

 **Lee and his teammates were shocked when they heard the name Sasuke. They passed by the exam and followed.**

 **Naruto and Sasuke were essentially dragged into a random room that was fairly large in the effort to get away from Rock Lee, before he did something completely random like wink hearts at her, "Finally, we got away from that weirdo."**

Lee's depression increased. Sakura chuckled nervously with a sweatdrop. "Um, sorry Lee-san."

 **"Random thought, but I could almost swear those eyebrows were alive." Naruto mentioned. It was an odd thought, but they could almost agree.**

 _'You aren't the only ones.'_ Were the thoughts of everyone besides Gai and Lee. Their eyebrows were large enough to be mistaken for caterpillars.

 **They turned to look for the exam room, but Rock Lee called out to them again. "You are Sasuke Uchiha are you not? I wish to challenge you." Lee said.**

 **Sasuke looked at her new opponent before she shrugged, "Sure I got time." She moved to the space where they can fight as Sakura said, "Guys right now? We have exams to get too."**

 **"Don't worry this won't take long." Sasuke said over her shoulder as both of them got into her stance.**

Sasuke frowned, recalling how he lost to Lee the first time.

 **"Sasuke don't underestimate him. He is one of the strongest and fastest I have ever seen at Red Fountain." Naruto said.**

 **"Don't worry, I got this." Sasuke said before she charged at Lee. In a split second she was on the ground knocked back. She was confused for a few second before she got back up and had her Sharingan on. 'Now I should be able to see his movements.'**

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, and how that worked out for you?" He asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut it, dobe!"

 **She charged again and she could see his movements but before she could counter she was hit again. She saw him running at her before she did a spell, "Darkness Barrier," the barrier blocked the attack but he jumped away before he could attack again.**

Sasuke raised a brow at the spells his other use. He wondered if he would be able to learn such attacks, or even reengineer them with his elemental affinities.

 **Sasuke gritted her teeth, "Darkness chain," and chains formed near Lee and tried to capture him.**

 _'That's cool.'_ Sasuke thought admittedly.

 **But he was too fast and he was already behind Sasuke and kicked her into the air. She felt him behind her and he was about to perform another attack on her. She used her magic to switch with him, much to his surprise. But before she could attack him a pinwheel was lunched and caught the loose ribbon from Lee's wrist and he feel to the ground. Then poof, a turtle appeared, "Lee, what did I say about showing off your abilities?" Lee seemed scared at the voice as he sat in proper Japanese sitting posture, but with his head bowed on the floor, "Forgive me sensei! I was too eager to fight."**

All the genin, except for teams 7 and Gai, blinked in confusion at what they were seeing.

Ino blinked. "What? Is...Is that turtle actually one of Lee's teacher?" She asked.

Everyone jumped when Gai and Lee gave a loud laugh.

"Hahaha! No no, my youthful genin! That is my summon, Ningame-san." Gai explained. "I am not surprised you did not know, as I had rarely brought him out in battle."

 **'He's sensei is a turtle?' Sakura thought as Sasuke got up from the attack, "You know the rules, but I can understand your youthfulness! Here's Maito Gai!" the rest of the smoke cleared away and a man that looked exactly like Lee smacked him on the head. It was so creepy that they looked exactly alike.**

 **'Ahh! There's a super bushy brows!' Naruto thought as they started a strange looked that summoned a sunset of some sort. Naruto and his team were creeped out and couldn't tell if it was an illusion spell or a genjutsu.**

"EVERYONE LOOK AWAY! QUICK!" Kakashi shouted. Immediately looked away from the scene, especially that horrible sunset genjutsu that you can never cancel! All, except Lee and Gai, copied their counterparts and hugged one another, crying all the while.

 _'Not even a god can stand that horrifying thing!'_ Shin thought with a shiver. It had taken many lives and souls of those who had seen it from the show! THE HORROR!

 **'Make it stop!' they thought as they watched the look-alike duo finished the strange moment.**

Everyone sighed in relief at the genjutsu ending.

 **It was then that Gai noticed them, "You wouldn't happen to be Kakashi's team wouldn't you?"**

 **"Yes, but we've got the exams to go to." Naruto said, but they were stopped a bit before they could exit, Sasuke didn't even have the time to summon a dark portal path.**

 **"Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Konoha's beautiful azure beast, and Kakashi's eternal rival, Maito Gai!" Naruto blinked, "Really? Cause I don't think Kakashi sensei has ever mentioned you."**

 **Gai blinked before he threw his head back and shouted, "CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTATUIDE KAKASHI!"**

Kakashi blinked, looking up from reading his precious Icha Icha. "Huh? You say something, Gai?"

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPNESS KAKASHI!"

 **Team seven blinked at the jounin but as Gai was now talking to his genin they decided to slip away. They finally made it to the door to the exam when they found Kakashi leaning against the all in front of it. "Kakashi sensei what are you here for?" Sakura asked.**

 **He looked at them with his eye smile. "Just seeing if you all decided to enter."**

 **"Really?" Sasuke asked, "And what would happen if say I did not enter?"**

 **"Well I would be force to stop Naruto and Sakura from entering. You see the exam can only be done with a full team. If even one person dropped put then the whole team drops out. Your Headmaster and Headmistress did not tell you this so you would feel like you were being forced to enter. But you all came under your own will. I have never been more proud of you guys."**

Kakashi eye-smiled at his team. "I really was."

Naruto and Sakura rubbed the back of their head timidly at the praise, while Sasuke just looked away.

 **The team smiled, before their sensei got off the wall and wished them good luck before he poofed away. They looked at one another and walked in the room for the exams. They walked into the room and noticed a good deal of ninja from various villages, and they heard a girl's voice.**

 **"Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura! It's great to see you three again. It's been so long!" Sakura was the first to dash and hug the girl that had platinum blonde, almost silver, hair with one side of it in a bang, she wore a purple top and skirt with bandages over her abdominals and legs.**

Sakura and Ino blinked in surprise, before smiling at each other. They were really glad they were still friends in that world and didn't act stupid because of a boy.

 **"Ino! I know it's been so long, but I've been learning more about magic at Alfea." Ino was happy to see her friend as her teammates, Chouji Akimichi, a plump young man with a tan shirt that had the Kanji for eat, shorts, a green jacket, and his headband was tied in a way that looked like a pair of women's panties.**

Choji blinked and looked at his teammates. "Is that true? Do they really..."

Shika and Ino did not meet his eyes. "No, of course not." Shika muttered.

 **"Hey Naruto, how's life at Red Fountain?" He asked as he munched on his chips. Naruto smiled at him as he answered, "It's been good. Learned a few tricks, met a cute girl, the usual."**

Kiba nudged Naruto with a grin. "That sounds liked a good deal, eh?" Naruto nodded with a chuckle.

 **"Good to know you're as troublesome as ever." Shikamaru Nara, a boy with brown hair tied in a ponytail, chain mail shirt, ninja pants, brown jacket, and a lazy look on his face said as he yawned.**

"Shika, for you, everyone's troublesome, dattebayo."

"True, but you Naruto, are the most troublesome of them all."

"I'll take that as a compliment, dattebayo."

 **"Looks like all the rookies are here!" Said another brown haired boy with a wile appearance and a puppy in his jacket with him.**

"Alright, its me! And I'm not a jerk here!" Kiba cheered.

 **"Great, Kiba's here." Sasuke said as she noticed that Kiba, and his teammates, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga were with him. Kiba smiled at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, ready to see a top dog in action?"**

 **She snorted, "I've already seen Naruto in action so I think that won't be needed."**

 **Kiba growled at the jab, "I meant me."**

Kiba's celebration was harshly ended as he dropped his head. _'Oh come on! Seriously?! When will we see me being a badass, and not an ass?!'_

 **She gave him a dry look, "Kiba, you are more of a runt of the litter so don't make bad jokes about that."**

 **Before he could retort a voice behind them called out to them, "You guys must be this year's rookies; you're drawing too much attention to yourselves."**

Naruto tensed, before glaring at the new figure, along with Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Kakashi.

 **A tall teen wearing a purple outfit round glasses with silver hair addressed them. After adjusting his glasses with his finger he added, "You'll make enemies before the exams even start."**

 **Naruto just snorted, "We're already each other's competition. What does it matter if we make more or not? Besides, what's it to you?"**

 **The teen just smiled, "I remember being a rookie once, I've taken these exams at least seven times counting this one and I wished I at least had help for when I got started. Also, some of these ninja aren't very friendly and are kind of short tempered." He then pulled out a pack of blank cards.**

 **"The name is Kabuto and since I'm a nice guy, and I know what it was like taking the exam for the first time, so I'll give you some info. These cards here have data stored into them hidden by my charka. All ninja on file here and any where else I have their stats, any takers?"**

Sakura saw Naruto's clenched fists. "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto scoffed. "Kabuto... that bastards a traitor." He said, surprising the other genin. "He's been a spy for Orochimaru since the start."

Tsunade nodded. "It's true, Naruto had fought him when he and my old teammate tried to get me to heal his arms. Naruto nearly died when he got hit in the head by the spy's chakra scalpel."

Naruto's team and friends gasped at hearing Naruto almost dying, especially Sakura and Hinata. Naruto sighed, recalling his almost death. Thankfully it didn't come to pass.

 _'Naruto's luck of constantly mocking death and escaping its grip never ceases to amaze me.'_ Shin thought. He lost count of how many times Naruto nearly died, his heart stopping, only to be brought back to the living.

Taking two Chidori to the chest, Kabuto stopping his heart, escaping taking a fated and deadly hit by Mōryō, being brought back by Ryuzetsu, and many more times.

Guy was a walking miracle. _'Then again, he_ was _the main character.'_

 **After a minute of thinking Sasuke said, "Yeah, a leaf ninja name Rock Lee."**

 **"Do you have information on a sand ninja name Gaara of the desert?" Naruto said, wonder about the sand ninja.**

 **"You know their names and villages eh, well that's no fun?" before he pulled a card from the deck and place it on the floor. He added chakra and the card was full of information including number of missions, teammates and a chart of stats. The boy's picture showed the slightly older boy wearing a green jumpsuit a bowl cut and thick eye brows.**

 **"Rock Lee is a year older then you guys, but this is his first time at the exams. He's also a student at Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. His mission history is 20 completed D-rank missions and 12 completed C-rank missions. His Taijutsu improved greatly over the year, as well as weapon skills, everything else, well not so much."**

 **He then pulled out another card and showed them the info on Gaara. "Gaara no Sabaku, his team is his older brother and sister. They have completed 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank mission. The only info I have is that Gaara has returned from every mission without a scratch on him or his teammates."**

 **Everyone was quiet, taking all of this in. They all knew that team was dangerous. Kabuto put the cards away and said, "Many hidden villages sent their best to complete the chunin exam I have data on most of the competition. Only the Otogakure just started last year, but they aren't much of a threat."**

 **Naruto just grinned, "Looks like we have our work cut for us, eh girls?" he asked looking at his teammates.**

 **"I guess." Sakura said, but there was something that all three felt off about Kabuto.**

Jiraiya hummed. "So, they know somethings off about him. Impressive."

 **'I know something's up. Griffin-sama taught Naruto and myself to never underestimate your enemies, especially when you don't know their magical proficiency or their skill with jutsu. Taking the exams should have taught him that much.'**

 **"I think we'll keep an eye out for them anyway. You never know." Naruto said, but the Oto ninja heard that Kabuto was making them sound weak, "I say we show them." The leader, a boy with bandages around his face, a fur like cloak, and a large gauntlet with holes on one of his hands then rushed towards Kabuto and threw a punch. Another boy with wild hair and a dark haired girl, both wearing grey camou pants, walked towards as Kabuto was on the wall.**

 **"Put this in your cards, all three of us from Oto are going to become chuunin!" The leader said as the rest started to know something was wrong.**

 **'How could he still be hurt when he dodged that punch?' Sakura thought as Kabuto insisted he was fine. Then the proctor, a man with a bandana on his head and a fierce look, showed up, "That's enough out of you three. You won't be chuunin if you get booted out before the exams begin."**

 **"I'm sorry, but we are a little excited," The leader said**

Tsunade scoffed _'Yeah right, no doubt it was all plan to make Kabuto looks weak.'_

 **before the proctor spoke again, "Listen up you maggots! If the proctor says otherwise, there will be no fighting in the exams. My name is Ibiki Morino, and I'm your first proctor. Turn in your registration forms and pick a number from the box. That number is where you will be seated." They did as they were told and turned the forms in and picked a number from the box, and as they all sat down they realized they were far away from their respective teams.**

 **"Now that you're all seated I'll explain the test and the rules, but the first is no questions are to be asked by you. Any questions?" Ibiki asked and a single student raised their hand, but he and his team were sent out for that before he continued on,**

 _'Idiot.'_ Were the thoughts of a few, as well as some chuckles from Anko.

 **"That guy failed because he couldn't listen to simple instructions. As most of you know this is a team test, but this first exam is a written exam. There are ten questions, the first nine are on the test paper in front of you. You are not to turn them until I say so. There will be no cheating in this exam, and for every time someone is caught cheating, that person will lose two points."**

 _'The meaning of the test was well hidden. Only idiots would not catch it.'_ Tsunade thought.

Meanwhile, Naruto sneezed.

 **"We've got our eye on you." One of the chuunin said as they noticed the room was filled with chuunin. Ibiki spoke again, "If they catch any of you cheating three times you and your team fails the exams."**

 **Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this; she knew something was up, but what? Ibiki addresses the genin one last time before they started. "Oh, I forgot one last thing. If one of your team members gets a zero then that whole team is eliminated."**

 **Naruto went pale white at this. He was cursing up a storm in his head. Not only did he have to worry about him, but now he affected his teammates as well. He wasn't the best when it came to written tests. His teammates were worried about him, but they were confident that he will do fine.**

Naruto huffed, remembering when _his_ teammates didn't have confidence in him. Sakura caught on to his thoughts, and chuckled sheepishly.

On the other hand, Naruto actually managed to pass without even writing a single word! He just hoped Sasuke and Sakura didn't find out. They would never let him live it down.

 **Ibiki call out to the genin, "All right the first part of the chunin exams begins now!"**

 **Everyone flipped their test and some started almost right away. Sakura peered at the first question, 'What is this? I don't understand what they want…ohhh I get it; this question is written in code.'**

Naruto chuckled. "Of course Sakura-chan was the first to get it."

Sakura blushed a bit, recalling what Naruto had said about liking her and her characteristics, especially her smarts.

 **Sasuke looked over her questions and began to wonder 'Your target is seeking cover; you must take him out with a shuriken, what angle should you throw your shuriken if your target is…these question get harder and harder and would need someone as smart as Sakura to answer them. And then there's what that proctor said. If we got caught in Cloud tower the teachers punished us for getting caught. Wait that's it. So I guess I take our motto to heart…we just have to make sure we don't get caught.'**

Sasuke smirked smugly, shooting it teasingly at his blonde rival, making him grumble.

 **Naruto just stared at the test before him. Each question seemed harder than the last. He gritted his teeth. He had to pass this; his teammates were depending on him. Out of the corner of his eye he notices another leaf genin having his test almost fill completely. Just then a kunai went flying right past his ear.**

 **Looking behind him to see where the kunai landed. The genin behind him stared wide-eyed at the kunai stabbed right into his test. He looked to the front to see Ibiki had his hand out telling everyone that he was the thrower. "That's three time, you fail! You and your team get out now before I make you."**

Asuma whistled at Ibiki's impressive eyesight, then again, what would you expect from the top special jonin and leader of the Interrogation Task Force.

 **The genin got up too scared of the proctor to object. Two other genin got up disgruntled. Naruto just gulped, that was too close in his opinion. Sakura looked at Naruto, glad he was ok. Sakura looked briefly at the chunin around the room, they were writing on their clipboards every so often. She gazed around her area again, and then back to her test. Sasuke realized that is a test of cheating and channeled some magic under the desk to tell the others, but she stopped when she realized that a few chuunin seemed particularly fixated on her, 'dammit, can't get word to Naruto or Sakura. If they reached out enough they could feel my magic.'**

The group watched the scene tensely, the tension in the air getting to them. Sweat began to gather in Naruto's forehead as he looked worriedly at his counterpart, hoping he would be able to make it through with the test.

 **Naruto was getting tense about the test. Everyone else managed to have ways of cheating without getting caught, or was smart enough to take the test without cheating. People that cheated and were caught were eliminated one by one.**

 **"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said, as she was sitting next to him. She suggested that he cheat off of her test as she had the answers. Naruto was tempted, but he refused. Whispering to her that he didn't want her to get in trouble.**

Hinata frowned. She wished she had been able to help her crush more in the exam, and had felt useless.

 **The test was getting close to ending as Ibiki looked at them all, "Now is the time to give out the final question, but there is a new absolute rule about it."**

 **'Absolute rule?' Everyone thought as they looked at the man. "Now first you get to choose if you want to take the tenth question or not." This got everyone confused, "But if you choose not to take the question, you fail the exams."**

 **There was an outcry and some genin shouted, "Of course we would take the question."**

 **Ibiki smirked making some of the genin uneasy, "Of course I forgot to mention, if you choose to take the question and get it wrong, not only will you fail, but you will be forbidden from every taking the chunin exam ever again."**

Tsunade shook her head with a chuckle. That was a good plan and strategy. Drive the genin with fear and they will make mistakes.

 **If anything the outcries got bigger. Kiba pounded his fist on his desk, "Hey! What gives? There are other genin here that took the exam more than once."**

 **"Well, they never had me as a proctor before. I make the rules here and if you don't like them then quit now. Those are your choices; the rest is up to you."**

Anko grinned. "Now, let's see who chooses what." She said with a giddy tone, loving the drama and tension. Kurenai rolled her eyes at her friend.

 **The room was quiet, all thinking of what to do. 'Stay and risk staying a genin forever, or quit and take the exam again and try our luck then and there.' Naruto thought glanced at his teammates. 'No I have to. My team is counting on me; I know they can handle it I have to have faith.'**

 **One of the genin then raised his hand. "I can't do it, I quit."**

 **Several other teams quit as well, Naruto then notice that Sakura was slowly putting her hand up. 'Naruto Your dream is in danger. I won't be the one that forces you to give it up,'**

Sakura frowned, sharing a glance with Naruto.

What will their counterparts do?

 **Not wanting his friends to fail Naruto made a choice, he just hoped it didn't come back to bite him in the ass. He raised his hand getting Ibiki's attention.**

 **Feeling all eyes on him he slammed down his hand. "Just give the last damn question, I'm not scared!"**

The jonin looked at the scene in surprise, while the genin smiled softly, remembering this was what Naruto did at the exam.

It was an incredibly risky move, but it played out in the end.

 **The others stared at him some in awe, some rolling their eyes at his stupidity. Ibiki just had his gaze on Naruto. "Are you sure? You miss this and it means you are a genin until you die."**

 **Naruto just smirked at him, "Bring it on, that won't stop me. Even if I am force to be a genin forever I won't back down."**

 **Ibiki gazed around the room to see the results of Naruto little speech. Any trace of doubt that was there before was gone and all genin were determined.**

 **'Like a true leader he inspired his troops to charge into battle no matter the risk. Saladin would be proud of the brat.' he the glanced at the clock. 'Even if I stay here for even another hour, no more will likely quit. Oh well, better wrap this up.'**

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at the blonde with great pride. And they knew his parents would also be proud of him, maybe even more so.

 **"If that is how all of you feel, then everyone in this room…" the genin waited with baited breath wondering what was going to happen next. "Pass the first part the Chunin Exams."**

Everyone sighed in relief or gave a cheer.

 **Everyone just stared at Ibiki in disbelief.**

 **"But what about the tenth question?" one of the remaining genin shouted.**

 **"There was no tenth question. Or rather the choice to take it was the question."**

 **Naruto just stared at the proctor, if what he was saying was true then he could have passed without even putting an answer on his test.**

Naruto gave a grin at that. Thank you tenth question and determination to pass!

 **With his eye twitching he could not help but ask, "Are…you…saying…there…was…no POINT to the other nine questions?"**

 **Ibiki smirked back at Naruto, "I wouldn't say that, in fact the first part of this test was to test your ability in one important ninja skill." Seeing how most genin just looked at him wanting to hear it continued, "Tell me, what turns the tide of war? Is it the number or power of your army, some all-powerful jutsu or spell, or something else entirely?"**

The genin looked confused, while the jonin nodded. This would be a good lesson for their students.

 **The others were confused and tried to figure it out until Sasuke understood and said, "Information".**

The jonin and Sanin. Those who had faced and battle in the previous war, knew just how important information was, and how it could prove to be one's destruction, or victory.

 **Ibiki nodded, "Yes, the correct information is the difference between victory and defeat. That is what the first nine questions were about. You were given nine questions that seemed impossible to answer. The only way you could answer them is to either be super smart or by cheating. The chunin around you are some of the best and they were to try and catch you cheating. Any that weren't good enough were kicked out."**

"Make sure to keep what you just learn to heart and memory." Kurenai told the genin. "No matter how strong you became, gaining information, and planning is something all shinobi should be proficient in." The genin nodded.

 **Naruto just glared at Ibiki still hating him for taking a written test even if there was a point to it. Though he would never say it out loud he got what Ibiki was saying. Ibiki started again, "Of course the wrong information is just as deadly if not more then no information. That why we had some chunin posing as genin so some of you might have a chance to pass."**

 **Said chunin stood up smirks on their faces happy to have fooled everyone. Ibiki then took of his bandanna like headband, "Information is important to both sides and you must be tough in order to protect or get it, and some of the ways to do so are not pretty."**

 **Everyone gasped, cringed and some felt they were going to be sick. Ibiki's head was bald and is covered in a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. They were scars are indicative of the physical torture he must have endured in the past. Sasuke cringe at that, 'the signs of torture, he must have a high tolerance of pain to go through that and still be here today.'**

The genin flinched at seeing the signs of war and battle on Ibiki again.

 _'That's what makes Ibiki great at what he does.'_ Kakashi thought with a respectful nod at the man. _'He had seen and experienced many thing, and knows just how the world works, that it is not black or white, and knows what it takes to survive it.'_

 **Temari recovered then cried out, "Okay, so the written test was not pointless then what was the deal with the tenth question?"**

 **"Everything, the choice to move forward or back out is important in the makings of a chunin." Everyone looked confused. "I'll explain in a mission scenario: you and your team must infiltrate an enemy compound and steal documents carrying important information that will be of great help to your village. You know where the documents are, but you don't know the number of guards, their skill levels, and worst, there is word that they are expecting you are coming. Does this mean you are to abort the mission?" They were all quiet, "NO! You take the mission; you put your life on the line for the sake of your village and everyone in it. We do not back down when the road gets tough we charge forward to victory. That's what it means to be chunin."**

The adults and Shin nodded. The genin also known. In their time as shinobi, they now knew that being ninja isn't all fun and games, and that it takes both mind and body to just survive.

Naruto's respect for his teachers and kages, current and previous, grew, as he now knew that they had trained hard and maybe even lost those close to them to get to where they were now.

 **Naruto could not help but smirk hearing this, he felt like he was closer already. Sakura and Sasuke also felt empowered by Naruto's natural leadership. Ibiki addressed the group one final time, "As proctor of the first part of the chunin exam I declare the first test over." It was then that something dark smashed through the window.**

"YEAH!" Anko cheered.

 **It then turned out that the dark object was a kunoichi and a bit of a banner that spread out saying 'Sexy and single tokubetsu jounin: Anko Mitarashi'**

 **"Alright, now begins the second part of the chuunin exams," Anko said as Ibiki sighed a bit, "Anko, you're early. I was just wrapping up the first part of the exams." Anko laughed a bit before eyeing the room. She did a head count of the room and frowned, "Twenty-six teams passed this year? You must be slipping if 78 gennin are moving on."**

 **"Maybe the gennin are more interesting this year. We do have a variety including a few fairies, witches, and heros in the test." Ibiki smirked.**

"Huh, so there are more fairies, heroes, and witches than just us, huh?" Sakura muttered.

 **Anko seemed to have higher spirits as she said, "Well, this lot's going to be cut in half when I'm through with them."**

 **'Cut in half?' Sakura thought as Anko told them to follow her to where the next portion of the exam was. Ibiki, now alone, started to gather the tests up and saw various answers, but one paper caught his interest. It was Naruto's as he didn't have a single answer down.**

"Eh?"

Everyone looked at the blonde, who was rubbing his head sheepishly.

 **'I'm sure he'll go far, but he's either extremely lucky or that good to get to the second phase of the exam without a single answer. You're an interesting hero with the strangest of teams.' He thought as he finished gathering the tests.**

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded in agreement, as the scene ended.

Sasuke groaned, sitting on the couch after standing for a long time. He looked at Shin. "How many more scenes do we need to watch?" He asked, getting tired. How long had they been watching scenes for? It felt like hours. What time was it anyway?

Shin held up three fingers. "Just three more scenes. After that, we can continue tomorrow. There are bedrooms two floors up above the showers."

Most of the shinobi groaned. They wanted to sleep.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter!_**


	22. World 1 Scene 7: Shinobi of Winx

**World 1 Scene 7: Shinobi of Winx**

* * *

 **"Welcome to training ground 44, otherwise known as the forest of death. This is where the next part of the chuunin exams will take place." Anko said as she led the group of examinees to a large forest closed off by an equally large fence with several gates that could be opened up at any time. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at it as well. Sakura was slightly intimidated by the feel of it, but Naruto and Sasuke weren't.**

Sakura shivered, recalling the dark forest and all the terrible things that happened. She hoped that the alternate Team 7 didn't face Orochimaru...

But something told her that her prayer would not be answered.

 **"Doesn't seem so scary to me." Naruto said as he stepped in front of his two teammates. A kunai whizzed by him, giving him a slight cut, but he was fine. Anko had moved behind him and nearly licked the blood off when she said, "Big talkers like you often are the first to die."**

 _"That's right gaki."_

Naruto jumped, going pale when Anko appeared behind him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hold. He shivered when he felt her breath on his ear. He could just feel the widely stretched grin on her face.

 _"I'd watch myself if I were you."_ She whispered to his ear. _"Or else this **snake** will have a nice and _juicy **_fox_** _for dinner."_ She said, before she flicker his earlobe with the tip if her toungue.

With a loud _yelp_ , Naruto used the Replacement Jutsu to switched with a log, and hid himself behind Kakashi, shivering as he watched her carefully.

Anko was laughing hard at his reaction, before...

 ** _POW!_**

She fell on her butt, cradling her head, tears falling down her cheeks in pain as a large bump glowed on her head. Behind her, Shin held a yard ruler.

"Calm yourself, Anko. Don't harass the kid." He told her. Anko just pouted at having her fun ruined.

 **"I'm a hero, and I don't intend to die until I become Hokage." Naruto said. Sasuke was ready to get him out of trouble with some magic, but she was beaten to the punch when a kunoichi from Kusa got Anko on guard. Anko had a kunai at the ninja's neck.**

Ignoring her pain, Anko glared at the disguised Orochimaru with all her hate. _'Come one! Do it! Stab that bastard! Do it!'_ She mentally shouted. However, she knew it was no use. At the moment, her other didn't know that was Orochimaru.

But she would soon.

 **The ninja had her tongue out, longer then it should be, which had the kunai that Anko threw at Naruto. Anko looked at kunai and gave the ninja a smirk, "Well thanks for that but next time I suggest that you never get behind. Unless you want to die that is."**

 **The ninja seemed to smirk with her tongue still out, "My apologies but when I see blood I get all…excited."**

Everyone shivered at the snake's tone and words, knowing the meaning behind them.

 **Anko took the kunai and the three broke apart. Anko got to the front and addressed the group of genin. "Okay listen up, cause I will only say this once. This forest is 40 miles in a perfect circle. It is fenced off and only has forty-four gates, and your goal is in the tower, which is in the exact center of the forest. You each will be given one of two scrolls." She held up two scrolls. One was white with black seals and had the words heaven on it. The other was brown and a green seal with the words earth on it. "Your goal is get to the tower with both scrolls. You will be given one, you have to find the other."**

 **Sakura then understood. "That means we get the other scroll from another team. That means over half the teams well be cut down."**

 **Anko smirked, "That's right but I know that the teams that make it will be even less than that. Like I said only with both scrolls can you get to the finals, but I forgot to mention that you will only have five days."**

 **Choji was shocked, "Five days! What will we do for food?"**

Choji gasped in horror of going five days without food! He pitied his other, that was the most horrible experience he ever had!

 **"Hell you can find food easy." Anko said. "The forest is full of things to eat. Of course there are deadly predators, venomous snakes, poisonous pants."**

 **"So troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Is there any chance we can quit?"**

Anko grinned at the groaning Nara. "Now why would you want to do that? Don't you want to experience all the fun the forest brings?"

"No. I don't. It's too troublesome."

 **Anko was shocked, "Quit? You can't just quit in the middle of battle. Well you can but you would most likely die."**

 **"Troublesome." Shikamaru said before Anko decided to finish this up, "Alright brats, there are a few rules, but they only count for failing. You cannot leave the forest for five days, and anyone that uses magic to break that rule has disqualified their team. You fail if any member of your team is incapacitated or injured to the point of being unable to continue, and you also fail if you don't get to the tower with both scrolls in the time limit. I also don't recommend opening the scrolls." This got a random ninja asking, "What would happen if we did?" Anko smirked at the question as she answered, "You don't wanna know, and since you decided to ask such a stupid question then you can help hand these out."**

Sakura looked at Anko. "Curiously, what would have happened if the scrolls were opened?"

Anko shrugged. "Nothing much, you'll just be knocked unconscious with a genjutsu that traps you into your worst nightmare until an examiner found you." She answered, before crossing her arms with a pout. "I still would have gone with my idea of having a summoning seal that launchers a barrage of kunai at you."

Kurenai glared at her. "Anko, the kunai would be launched at point blank to their faces! You would kill them!"

Once more, Anko shrugged. "It would be punishment for disobeying my instructions on not opening them!"

 **She then placed a scroll on the ground and summoned a box of forms, "These are your consent forms. Simply put there's a chance of death and we don't want to be blamed if any of you brats die. You can choose not to sign them, but you won't get your scroll." Sasuke looked at her form, then looked at where they were to turn them in. The booth had a curtain in front so you would not see anything in the back. 'Smart, they hand the scrolls out at random and we can't tell who has what scroll.'**

 **She then looked at the proctor. 'I know her, Griffin talks about her often. Anko, the snake witch.'**

Anko grinned largely. "Awesome! I'm a witch there!"

Kakashi leaned to Asuma and Iruka. "Anko with magic? I don't think anyone would be able to survive that nightmare." He muttered, getting nods of agreement. Anko was already dangerous with her skills. But give her magic?

That's just calling for the Apocalypse to come!

 **Team seven turned in the slips and got a heaven scroll. When they got to the gate, Sasuke said. "Okay we need to focus on finding a team and take their scroll. Getting to the tower will be easy."**

 **Sakura raised a brow, "Oh why do you think that?"**

 **Sasuke smirked, "The proctor said we can't use magic to teleport us out of the forest but we can get to the tower if we have both scrolls. We know the exact location of the tower so that should be easy."**

Anko whistled at the plan. "Good plan, gaki. Get the scroll and get to the tower in a blink, shaving the time by half."

Sasuke smirked at his counterpart's plan. To be expected from an Uchiha.

 **Naruto thought about it and nodded. "Okay let's figure out a way to find the scroll we need."**

 **Anko looked at her watch; at the gates the chunin guards to keep them from starting early started to unlock the pad lock and waited. Anko then cried out, "I have one last bit of advice…JUST DON'T DIE! THE SECOND EXAM STARTS NOW!"**

 **The gates were thrown open and the teams rushed in. Various teams were looking into the gates before going in. Team Gai went in fearless as they had some experience, and Neji predicted their 'fate' was to succeed.**

Naruto groaned at hearing A-Neji's 'fate shit' again. Neji cleared his throat, his cheeks a bit pink in embarrassment.

"That's the old me." He countered with an excuse.

 **The sound team looked at each other before the leader said, "You remember the mission right?" The other two nodded before they entered the forest.**

Sakura and Lee narrowed their eyes at the sound team, recalling their battle with them at the forest, when they tried to kill the unconscious Sasuke. Team 10 also glared at the team, more so Ino, as she remembered how they had beat her best friend severely.

Though at that time, she grew to respect Sakura, as that was the first time she had seen her rival fight so hard, and getting back up whenever she was thrown down. That was the first time she saw the pinkette show her spirit as a true kunoichi.

 **"This is troublesome, but I guess we have to hit a team fast." Shikamaru said as he and his teammates started to walk in. Chouji snacked on his chips, but Ino spoke, "I know Sakura's team is the weakest in theory, but I hope they make it."**

"Hey!" Naruto and Sakura called at the same time, feeling insulted at being called the weakest team. Ino rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, sticking her tongue out.

"Hehe, sorry guys."

 _'Even though she's kind of right.'_ Shin thought. Back then at the exam, Naruto was an idiot who didn't have any strong attacks or planning, Sakura was a fangirl with no true skill, and Sasuke, while strong and skilled for his rank, who a bit arrogant and a loose cannon who would go angry at the name of his brother.

At that time, Team 7 was both unbalanced and disorganized.

 **Team 8, with Kiba leading, just rushed into the forest without too much thought.**

Team 8 shivered, hoping their alternate team didn't run into Gaara again.

 **"Well girls, let's show the other teams what happens when the three magics become one," Naruto said with a nod from Sasuke and Sakura. They readied themselves for any magical or mundane traps or creatures that could harm them as they entered the darkness of the forest.**

 **"Flora wouldn't feel right in here," Sakura said as she marveled how the trees were so tall. The sun was literally blocked from the bottom of the forest, save for a few minor patches. Sasuke made a small snort before mentioning, "I'm okay here, but sunspot wouldn't last long in a place of shadow and darkness." Naruto went off to the side for a bit and looked around. After seeing the coast was clear he unzipped his pants and took a leak.**

Sakura slapped Naruto upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" He asked, holding his head.

Sakura glared at him. "For being disgusting and doing something like that in front of people!" She said, pointing at his counterpart. Everyone else looked away, not wanting to see Naruto with his dick out. _Even though they already sorta saw it when A-Naruto from the previous world had sex with Hilda._

"I didn't know we were going to see that! And it's not I knew anyone was watching!"

Shikamaru blinked... they were watching another world, and the people there didn't _know_ they were being watched. What if...

 _'What if... we're being watched **right now**?' _ He thought, not knowing how right he was.

 _'I sense someone nearly breaking the fourth wall.'_ Shin thought.

 **Above him a ninja was spying on him. He smirked to himself, all he need was to get rid of this loser and he would go to the team and get the scroll. He jumped down to attack but stopped in mid air. He could not move no matter how hard he tried. Naruto then fixed himself up and turned with a smirk on his face. They last thing the ninja saw was Naruto punching him in the face.**

Anko laughed, "Nice trick there, gaki!" She commented. The jonin nodded. Making the enemy think you were vulnerable, and when they attack, set off a trap.

 **"Well that was easy," Sasuke said as she dropped the ninja. "He must be arrogant to try and get our scroll alone."**

 **Naruto searched the ninja but found no scroll. "Well he is not totally stupid. He left his scroll with his teammates. We still got some work to do."**

 **They tied him up and went on their way. The forest was getting darker as they went and there was a funny feeling in the air. They decided that they need a new plan for getting a scroll. Just then a gust of wind blew through the clearing they were in.**

Immediately, Team 7 all paled in fear. _'Oh no. Not_ him _!'_

 **The covered their face as dust hit them. Naruto felt his feet slipping from the grounds and before he could warn the others he was blown away. The last thing he saw before he crashed through the trees as his teammates were also getting blown away. Sasuke and Sakura weren't blown from that far from their original position. "Naruto!" Sakura called out when she noticed.**

Naruto gritted his teeth. _'Dammit!'_

The jonin narrowed their eyes. They knew from the reports what this was. Anko gritted her teeth in anger. _'Damn it! God damn it, that bastard!'_

Kakashi and Jiraiya were also angry and worried for their students. Even though they knew this part already happened in their past, didn't mean they weren't angry at not being able to prevent it.

 **Sasuke was also worried as he was separated, but she also knew that Naruto could take care of himself. "Sakura, Naruto can handle himself here. He's a student of Red Fountain remember?"**

Naruto shivered. "Yeah, but it doesn't help much getting eaten by a giant snake." He shivered, recalling how slimy he was when he got out.

Just then, they all heard a voice that made them all shiver in disgust, some shaking in anger, or fear.

 **"Ah, the school of people that enjoy their weakness." A new voice interrupted them as the Kusa kunoichi stood from before showed herself before them. 'She' then took an earth scroll out and showed them the scroll. "I believe this is the scroll you are after?"**

 **"You won't get our scroll! I'll make sure of it." Sasuke said with confidence as she put a hand behind her back, readying her phantom-ninjato, while keeping her eyes on the enemy kunoichi. Sakura was also getting ready, feeling for her winx.**

 _'No! Get out of there! Run!'_ Sakura shouted in her mind, knowing they were weak when up against Orochimaru.

Meanwhile, Iruka and Shizune once more put the younger children to sleep. It was too soon for them to see someone as dark and dangerous as Orochimaru.

 **The enemy Kunoichi smirked, "I do not particularly care for the scroll, but if you want to take me scroll, then we will fight to the death for it."**

 **Meanwhile, Naruto had finally landed from the freak wind. "That was definitely not normal. I've got to get back to the girls." A hiss was heard, causing him to turn around. Naruto saw the giant snake, and realized something bad, "HE's in Konoha! Sasuke! Sakura!" The snake hissed before it struck at Naruto, mouth open wide to swallow him whole. Naruto jumped away as the branch he was on was crushed by the snake's jaws. It flicked its tongue and turned at him and hissed again. Naruto threw some shuriken and they hit the beast in the eyes. It hissed in pain and anger as it trashed it tail. Naruto had to jump to a different branch to avoid the tail.**

 **Naruto brought out his phantom blade and ran along the back of the snake. It smelt him coming closer so it turned it head and lunged at him. Naruto jumped high into the air as the snake bit it own body. With yell he drove his phantom blade deep into the snake's skull. The giant snake jerked before it fell limp.**

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered with a fist pump. "Take that, you stupid snake!"

Everyone sweatdropped at how excited he was at the snake's death.

 **Naruto panted as he removed the blade from the dead snake. He just had time to jump to a tree as it poofed away. Naruto shut of his blade before he headed off to where he was blown away from, "I hope the others are okay, I do not know how well we can even do against one of the legendary Sannin."**

 **Sasuke and Sakura were completely shocked at the amount of killing intent that was overwhelming.**

Said duo shivered at the phantom feeling of such dark killer intent. When they had felt it, they just wanted to kill themselves so they didn't have to sense it anymore!

 **It was so bad that they couldn't help but shake in their shoes. 'This, this is intense. Much harder than Zabuza's, and this, monster is in the exam?!' Sakura thought as she looked at Sasuke. She too had similar thoughts, but also thought of something that wouldn't happen. 'I doubt this person is after the scroll, or else she wouldn't have let us see the scroll.'**

Naruto scoffed. "At least that Sasuke thought clearer than you did, teme." He said, glaring at the Uchiha, who glared back at him, before looking away with a huff. Naruto was still mad that Sasuke would actually think about giving their scroll the a man that obviously had no mind to letting them go free!

 **"What do you want with us?!" Sasuke asked, knowing that something else was going on. The kunoichi seemed to laugh before giving her answer, "Why I already told you Sasuke Uchiha. I want to fight you at your peak, but is the best you can do is stand still as prey?" A kunai suddenly nicked the kunoichi as Sasuke and Sakura managed to shake off their fear. Sakura transformed and was ready to fight as Sasuke readied her phantom-ninjato. "My, my, Naruto-kun. It seems you are full of surprises."**

Naruto shivered in disgust at the '-kun' added to his name by the freak, and that sweet tone that did nothing to hide the dark intents under it.

 **Sasuke and Sakura were thankful that Naruto had shown up. "You're one to talk, Orochimaru!" The ninja before them chuckled before he lifted his hand and grabbed his face and started to peel it off like a mask. The face underneath was chalk white with yellow snake like eyes and purple markings under his eyes. "Well there is no point in keeping the charade any longer if it is no longer needed. It was fun while it lasted but the fight has just begun." He smirked at them in amusement. "So little genin, entertain me and we will see if you live."**

 **Team seven growled out, knowing they were no match for Orochimaru but they were not ones to lie down and take it. Sakura gathered her winx and transformed while Sasuke gathered her magic and attacked. "Dark Void!" she cried out as she fired two balls of darkness.**

 **Orochimaru jumped over the attack and lunched several snakes out of his sleeves. The genin jumped away from the attack while they sent a combo spell. "Darkness chain." Cried Sasuke as chain of darkness wrapped around Orochimaru.**

 **Sakura gathered her magic, "Blossom storm!" and sakura pedals appeared and swirl around the chained Orochimaru and started to cut him while blocking his view. Naruto then ran forward and stabbed his phantom blade into the storm of sakura pedals right into Orochimaru's heart.**

No one gave any form of cheering, as they knew it was far from over.

 **The storm burst away as they saw that the blade hit its mark. But the Sannin turned into mud and melted to the ground. "Ku, ku, ku, strong indeed to kill my Earth Clone, but I really must test Sasuke-chan's strength. Those eyes have incredible potential. Perhaps even more potential than his."**

Sasuke gritted his teeth, clenching his fists hard enough to draw blood at the mention of him. Anger coursed through him.

However, with a surprising display and strength of will, he actually _pushed down_ the anger. After a few seconds, he managed to control his anger, breathing out softly.

Shin saw this, and smiled a bit, nodding.

 **Orochimaru saw the team's reaction, as they figured whom he was talking about. Sasuke was just about to summon a dark portal to escape with her team when Orochimaru stretched out his neck to bite Sasuke.**

"No!" Sakura shouted in worry, knowing what will happen if A-Sasuke gets the mark. The image of the dark Sasuke that rose in the forest appeared in her mind.

 **Fortunately, he was stopped when Naruto managed to injure him with his phantom-katana, with a crimson aura surrounding him with his eyes slitted and red. "Naruto, Sakura, let's get out of here!" The portal was formed, but Naruto couldn't get there as Orochimaru grabbed him. "Such a dangerous power. You would have made a fine replacement if it wasn't for that chakra, but you won't interfere next time. Five Elements Seal!" He then jabbed his fingers into Naruto's stomach.**

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at his former teammate. Orochimaru was never a master at sealing, but to be able to create the Curse Mark, and a counter suppressor for the Fourth's Seal? That made him very dangerous.

 **Naruto faltered, but Sasuke managed to grab him and enter the dark portal with Sakura following them. "Damn, I missed my current chance. No matter, there are still other chances." Orochimaru then fled into the darkness, no one knowing his plans.**

Anko and Kakashi sighed in relief at Orochimaru not being able to mark A-Sasuke. Sakura also sighed in relief, her hand pressed against her chest.

Sasuke let out a breath. He didn't know how to feel about his counterpart not being mark. As much as he hated to admit it, the power the mark gave him... he _liked it_. However, that didn't block the dark and corrupting feeling it gave him. Every time he unconsciously used it, or it pulsed, he felt a cold hard grip on his brain and heart.

However, he did feel glad his 'sister' didn't get it.

 **"I really don't like traveling like that, but at least we're away from that monster." Sakura said as the three of them rested in a hole at the base of a tree. All three of them were downright tired from the encounter with Orochimaru. "I know blossom, but it was the only to get away quickly enough. We have to report this to Sarutobi, and I think that Headmistress Griffin should know. The only question is why was he after me?" Naruto managed to take a sip from the canteen before passing it to Sasuke. "It's not that much of a question Sasuke-chan. It's your sharingan that he wants." Sasuke sighed at the fact. "Once again these eyes bring me misery."**

Sasuke looked away. A part of him could help but agree with his counterpart. After all, Itachi had killed his clan to _"test his new power"_ , the power of the **_Mangekyo Sharingan_**. And now he had a vile snake after him for his eyes.

 **"You still have us Sasuke. Naruto, why don't you take first watch? You're better at trap building, and Sasuke needs some rest. I'll take the next watch." Sakura suggested. Naruto stepped out of the recently camouflaged area, as they set up some things after they shadow teleported near the area. Night fell and Sakura was looking out. She used a sensor spell as well as listen to the voice of nature to keep an eye out.**

Asuma whistled. "Impressive. Not many sensors in the village." He said, with Tsunade nodding.

 **She knew one team, she had no idea who, was watching them problem waiting for her to fall asleep or a plan for attack. Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping, and she let them sleep longer due to the hard day they had. She never would have guessed her team would have to fight against one of the most feared criminals in the realms. Still, she had faith in her friends and that they would get through this.**

 **Dawn came quickly and the sun peek through the branches. Sakura was about to wake Sasuke for her turn to watch before they left when she heard a warning from the voice of nature. A squirrel came running out of the bush near where the team was hiding. Sakura was confused as to how that was dangerous when she noticed the exploding tag slapped to its back. She threw a kunai and scared the squirrel away.**

Lee glared at the sound team, remembering how they could place an exploding tag on a poor animal. Hinata gasped. "I hope someone rescued the poor thing."

Lee gave her a thumbs up. "Do not worry! I had been able to see it and get the tag off! It was what had allowed me to locate Sakura-chan and help her! I am sure my other will do the same thing!" He told her. The Hyuuga heir sighed in relief.

 **The sound team was watching this, "Did she see the tag?" Kin said.**

 **"No," Dosu said as he narrowed his eyes, "It was something else."**

 **Sasuke yawn as she woke up. She walked out to where Sakura was and notice the sunlight, "Hey I thought I was to take the watch before the sun rose?"**

 **Sakura giggled, "I figured you could use some more sleep."**

 **Sasuke rolled her eyes before she asked, "So anything?"**

 **Sakura nodded, "Yeah we have a team hiding off to a bit since last night. I think they were waiting for me to fall asleep or something."**

 **The sound team was now annoyed. The girl knew they were there and she just ignored them like they were no threat. Zaku growled out, "I am going to kill her."**

Sakura sighed in relief at her counterpart not having to fight those three now that A-Sasuke was awake.

 **The team came out of hiding, as it was no point now. Sasuke looked at them, "So you decided to come out now? Had your feeling hurt when Sakura said you were no good at stealth?"**

 **Zaku growled out in anger before he tried to go at them. Dosu stopped him, "Wait," he said as he was looking at the ground. "There is dirt that was dug up recently and this kind of grass does not grow here." Dosu then looked at them, "If you are going to make a trap, don't make it plain to see."**

 **The team jumped into the air at them, while Sasuke and Sakura looked bored while thinking, 'Idiots.'**

 **A giant log with spiked in it came swinging down to the surprise of the sound genin. "So a trap for the air as well. Too bad that it won't work." Dosu mused before he destroyed it with his gauntlet. As they flew by the broken pieces they heard a hissing sound. Kim spotted an exploding tag on each of the broken log pieces. They exploded as the team replaces themselves to safety.**

"Damn... that was some impressive trap making." Anko said. Sakura chuckled sheepishly, as she did not do the last part when she made the traps.

 **Zaku got up and notice they were on the spot Dosu said was a badly hidden trap. They looked confused as Sasuke said, "You need a few lessons at looking underneath the underneath. That spot was made to look like that to fool punks like you to fall for the other trap."**

 **Dosu had enough of being made a fool of and charged at them as he got pass the fake trap area he hit another trap. The ground under him exploded and he was sent flying tied up from his shoulder to his ankles in thick rope. "And just so you know, Naruto makes traps to fool anyone."**

Naruto puffed his chest out in pride. "That's right! I **am** the Prank Master of Konoha! Just ask Iruka-sensei!" Said chunin groaned, recalling all the nightmares he had to face known as Naruto's pranks.

 **"Rrrgh, stop making a fool out of us and tell us where Sasuke Uchiha is!" Zaku said as Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before looking at them. Sasuke got out her phantom-ninjato, before steeling herself. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and if you think you can handle me then you have much more coming." This shocked the two Sound gennin, as they were sure that Sasuke was a boy.**

"Yup, that shocked us too." Kiba said, with the others nodding, as the Uchiha twitched in annoyance.

 **"Did you know about this Kin?"**

 **"No, I didn't think it would be a girl." Kin answered as they stayed their distance. Dosu was injured, but managed to surprise them by getting untied and swung his gauntlet. Sasuke managed to dodge the initial blow, but her balance was thrown off. "What the?" She could barely stand up now. "SASUKE!" Sakura shouted, but couldn't do much as Zaku started his attack. She created a cherry blossom barrier, but it shattered, sending her back a little. 'Dammit, my magic isn't as strong in human form, and I doubt these guys would give me a chance to transform.' Sakura thought as Kin threw a senbon with a bell attached to it. "Azure Edge!" Was heard and an azure colored shockwave was seen knocking the needle with the bell of course. "Sorry to sleep in girls." Naruto walked out of the hollow tree root before he looked at the genin. "Sakura, Sasuke I see we have another team wanting our scroll."**

Naruto smirked. "Now those idiots will regret messing with Team 7!" He said, punching his hand. His teammates matched his smirk as they nodded.

 **Zaku snorted at that, "Please we do not care about the exams. We are here to kill Sasuke."**

 **Naruto looked at them to Sasuke, who while still slightly dizzy was known standing straight again. He looked at Sakura, "So you think this is something else or a real assignation mission?"**

 **Sakura thought about it, "It is something else. If it was a real mission, they would have more details of her skills and more focus on over powering her and able to counter her. They did not even know Sasuke was a girl."**

 **"Well to be fair Sasuke us a boy's name," muttered Naruto with cause Sasuke to glare at him.**

 **Dosu was starting to get untied from the trap and was about to attack with his gauntlet when a blur was shooting overhead and slammed down into him. Dosu was knocked out from the hard blow and a few ribs were cracked. Lee got up and did his own good Gai pose. "My fellow genin, I have come to assist you."**

 **Naruto stared for a minute before he said, "Thanks Lee that is real helpful."**

 **Zaku stared at the new comer before he smirked and held up his hand. Pressurized air shot out and blow the area apart. He smirked seeing as Dosu and Lee were gone but was shocked when Lee cried out, "That is most unyouthful!"**

 **Lee was standing by team seven with Dosu dropped to the ground after Lee had carried him to safety. "Attack with your teammate in the blast area. Do you not care what happen to him?"**

Lee nodded in agreement, glaring at Zaku. "So very unyouthful."

Gai nodded. "Agreed, my precious student!"

 **"Like hell I care! Dosu's a bastard and Kin's just a whore. I'm the best there is!" Naruto and the rest, even Kin, scowled at that remark. "You are someone without morals, and for that I'll make sure you're never going to fight again. Dark Wave!" Sasuke said as blades of darkness fired towards Zaku and injured him greatly. Kin figured their mission was over. "We surrender. Our mission is a failure anyway, and take this scroll as proof we won't attack for now." Kin said as Dosu grabbed Zaku, who was bleeding from his injuries as two more gennin showed up. A girl with brown hair that had her hair done in two buns, red women's pants, and a pink chinese top, and another that had long brown hair with pale eyes. "Neji-san, TenTen-chan. It is good to see you." Lee said as Naruto grabbed the scroll, seeing it was an earth scroll. "Are you going to fight us now?" Sasuke said as she put up a tough front. Neji would have, but they were stopped when three more figures came out. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru came from the bushes and stood in front of team 7. "I won't let you hurt them if you are, and we're all from Konoha! We should help each other out."**

Naruto chuckled. "Wow! It's a rookie party! We're just missing Team 8!" He joked. The others chuckled as well.

 **"Hmph, it is not fated for us to fight here. Sasuke is fated to continue on, just as we are fated to go on. Come, Lee, TenTen. We already have our scrolls and it would be a waste of time." Neji said as Lee said a goodbye to Sakura. "Sorry about Neji. He can be a pain, but he's my teammate." Sakura nodded, as she understood.**

Naruto scoffed. "Man, I can't wait for my other to kick Neji's ass to he would stop with that while 'fate' obsession... no offense Neji, dattebayo."

"None taken, Naruto-san. I actually agree with you." The Hyuuga Branch Member told him with a nod.

 **The two rookie teams talked a bit and decided that after they help team ten get their scroll they were teleport to the tower. They decided to lay a trap for any team that came their way. The two teams made it look like they are fighting each other for the scrolls and make it looked like they were to drop at any minute. Any team that came by, which was partly because of all the noise made by the mock battle, would think they have an easy picking from the team when they would get ambushed.**

 **A team of rain ninja stared down at the two teams fighting; it was the same person that tried to ambush Naruto before. "Well, well, well not only do we have two teams to pick off of but I get some payback from before."**

 **"Yeah looks like they are at their limit," said his teammate as a few genin fell to the ground and did not move.**

 **"Let's go." Said the third team member. But before they could move they were wrapped up in black chains. "What the hell!"**

 **"Well this seems to be a repeat of last time," Sasuke said as she stepped out of the shadows. "But I have three losers now instead of one." Sasuke then blasted all three of them, knocking them out cold.**

 **The two teams came after Sasuke sent the all clear. They search the team and found the scroll that team ten needed. Sasuke then teleported them to the outside the tower. "That was weird," Ino said as she got back up as she fell over when it was over.**

 **Both teams went their own way and entered the door into the tower.**

The genin sighed in relief. "Finally, we're out of that insane forest!" Kiba said happily.

Shikamaru nodded. "I know, it was so troublesome."

Anko laughed at them. "Oh come on, gakis! It wasn't _that_ bad!" She said with a grin, ignoring the glares aimed at him.

 _'Sadistic lady.'_ They thought.

* * *

 ** _End of chapter_**


	23. World 1 Scene 8: Shinobi of Winx

**World 1 Scene 8: Shinobi of Winx**

* * *

The genin sighed in relief as they watched Team 7 finally enter the tower. What had happed with Orochimaru was really stressful.

 **The room was large and empty expect for a large sign on the wall on the other side of the room with writing on it. Team seven looked around wondering what to do next. "So do we wait for someone to tell us we pass?" Naruto asked.**

 **Sasuke shrugged while Sakura looked at the sign, "Hey guys look at this,**

 **"If qualities of heaven are what desire then plan ahead to take your mind higher. If qualities of earth are what you lack, train in the field and prepared to attack. When heaven and earth are together then the pair will be righteous forever. This, something, is the way that leads use today."**

"Huh?" Kono and his friends asked, tilting their heads in confusion. Iruka chuckled at them.

 **"Huh something?" Sasuke asked confused as that part seemed random.**

 **"There is a word missing like someone erased it." Sakura said and sure enough the spot was blank as if the word was missing. Naruto was thinking about what the sign said, "Heaven? Earth? Guys I think we are supposed to open the scrolls now."**

 **"But the proctor said we weren't supposed to open them." Sakura said.**

 **"No," Sasuke said, "She said not to open them until we get to the tower. I think Naruto is right."**

"There's a first time for everything." Sasuke muttered with a smirk.

"Hey!"

Sakura looked at Anko. "Anko-sensei, out of curiosity, what would have happened if someone opened the scrolls before they got to the tower?"

Anko shrugged. "Nothing much, they would just be knocked out by a genjutsu that puts them in an endless nightmare until one of the chunin proctors found them." She stated, before pouting as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Still think we should have gone with my idea."

Kurenai glared at her. "Anko, your 'idea' involved storage seals that shout kunai at pointblank. It could have killed those who opened the scroll!" She reprimanded.

The snake jonin just shrugged. "It would have been good punishment for disobeying my instructions! I told them not to open the scrolls before they got to the towers, no skin off my bones if they get in trouble."

Kurenai just sighed, rubbing her temples to prevent a headache.

 **Sakura and Naruto got the scrolls out and open them at the same time. The scroll had the symbol for person on them before they started to smoke. Sasuke shouted, "Guys, it's a summoning! Throw them away!"**

 **Her teammates threw the scrolls away and they landed in an X on the floor. More smoke came out and when it cleared Iruka was standing on the scrolls. "Iruka sensei!" shouted Naruto in surprise.**

Naruto smiled at his former sensei. "Hey sensei, was it a coincidence you appeared, or something else."

Iruka smiled at the blonde, and ruffled his hair. "No coincidence. I requested to being summoned to your group to see how well you did, and I was very proud at your guys. Especially you, Naruto." He said, making the blonde rub the back of his head with a large grin.

 **"Hi Naruto. It's great to see you again." Iruka said as he ruffled the blonde's head, causing Sakura to giggle and Sasuke to smile slightly as she shook her head. Naruto took the friendly gesture before posing a question. "It's great to see you too, but what are you doing here?"**

 **"I'm here to tell you that you pass, and also to explain the saying. It's a saying that the Sandaime often spoke of, but can you figure what heaven and earth represent?" Iruka started, getting the three to think. It was a minute or so later before Sakura got it, "Heaven represents the mind, and earth the body! It says so in the saying. If you don't have a lot of heaven, or knowledge, then you should go study, but if your body is weak then you should train your body in case of an attack. The only question is what the something is." Iruka was proud of her thinking. "That's correct. The missing piece of the saying creates the word human. You put yourself in the missing slot and it says that you can become a leader if you put your mind to it. All that's left is to say that you pass the second exam." The three cheered at this fact.**

Iruka looked at the academy students. "I hope you three remember the saying and learn to train both your minds and body."

"Hai!"

 **"There's still around three days before the second exam ends. There are some rooms here in case of an early pass, and a cafeteria downstairs. Take some time to rest, but be prepared for the final exam."**

 **"Iruka-sensei, what would happen if we opened the scrolls before entering the tower?" Naruto asked. Iruka then answered that if he were to open the scrolls too soon then they would've been knocked out and dragged out of the forest, disqualifying them from the exam. Sasuke then said to Iruka, "Sensei, we have something important to tell you." And they told him of their encounter with the snake Sannin. Iruka was shocked before he said in a serious tone, "Thank you for telling me. We know Anko had an encounter with Orochimaru as well so we knew he was here. At least you guys got out of there. I will report this to lord Hokage," the genin nodded and left for their rooms. Once they got settled Naruto went to look around, Sasuke went to see who else passed and see whom they might be fighting in the final round. Sakura however stayed in her room so she can call her mother and her friends the good news.**

Sakura smiled, as she recalled when she first told her parents of her participating in the chunin exam. They were completely for her, but trusted her to be prepared for it.

Her smile vanished. NOTHING could have prepared her for a run in with the infamous Orochimaru, not to mention nearly dying at the hands of the Sound genin. It just showed her how weak she was compared to the rest of her graduation class.

* * *

 **Faragonda answered her magiphone when she saw that it was her daughter, "Hello Sakura, good to hear from you. How are the exams going?"**

 **As she was in the teacher lounge the other teachers turned to hear waiting for the answer. Faragonda smiled before saying, "That is excellent news." She placed her hand on the speaker button before she cried to the teachers, "Everyone, Sakura has just pass the second exam."**

Sakura's eyes widened, her face burning in embarassement her counterpart's mother's actions. "Mom!" She unconsciously cried, before realizing what she had just said. Glancing around, she saw the confused looks the other genin gave her, and the amused smirks the adults gave her.

Her face practically ready to explode in fire, she buried it in her hands to hide her red face.

 **"Wonderful!" Professor Wizgiz while Griselda nodded.**

 **Professor Palladium nodded as well, "And so soon, I hear the second exam is a survival test in a forest."**

 **Sakura smiled hearing the praise but then said, "We did run into some trouble."**

 **Faragonda frowned, "What kind of trouble?"**

 **Sakura took a deep breath before she said, "We ran into Orochimaru."**

 **Whatever Faragonda was expecting it was not that. She went wide-eyed before she cried out, "Orochimaru!" this got the teachers attentions as well. Why was he mentioned when they were talking about the exams? Faragonda got a serious look on her face before she said on her magiphone, "Tell me everything."**

Tsunade smiled and nodded, glad to hear the tone in Faragonda's tone. Doesn't matter if she's a powerful magical being, or a headmistress, mother was still a mother. She had seen and checked many families throughout her years as a medic, and had always seen mothers fuss over their children's health.

And even thought she herself was never a mother ‒ much to her sadness ‒ didn't mean she didn't have children, as she saw Shizune as her daughters after taking care of her after Dan's death ‒ the only family Shizune had left ‒ and Naruto as her own son ‒ no matter how many times she hated when the damn brat called her "granny". So what if she was in her 50s?! That didn't make her an old woman!

* * *

 **As Sakura was explaining the details of the encounter, Naruto had also contacted Red Fountain. Saladin was troubled at the fact that Orochimaru was brought up, but he was proud for surviving the encounter. "I must say that your team certainly had a problem. Orochimaru being intrigued by the sharingan is certainly troubling."**

"No denying that." Jiraiya muttered with a glare. He knew his former teammate's obsession with not just immortality, but also with wanting to know every jutsu in the world, which was why he wanted the Sharingan.

And if he got that, it would spell trouble for everyone.

 **"Yes headmaster, but it is the most obvious reason for him to target our team specifically. Sasuke-chan might not report it, but I intend to inform Headmistress Griffin about this as well." Saladin nodded at the fact before reporting the fact that Naruto passed the second exam to his other students. Naruto then dialed a number on his on magiphone and waited. "Who in the dragon's name is calling me this time?"**

 **"It's nice to hear you too Griffin-baachan." Naruto said good heartedly at the grumpy sounding Headmistress from Cloud Tower.**

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka all sighed. It would seem Naruto was _never_ going to be respectful to leaders.

 **"Ah, Naruto. I should have guessed that you or Miss Uchiha would call to tell me the results of your second exam. I had just gotten off the phone with her right when you called."**

 **"So she told you about everything that has happen?" Naruto asked, "Even the part where we ended up having to fight Orochimaru before we managed to escape?"**

 **Naruto could hear Griffin growling on the other end of the line. "No, I dare say she forgot to mention that little tidbit. Tell me what happened."**

Sasuke's eyes twitched as he glared at the blonde, who chuckled sheepishly. _'Bastard was going to tell on me, err...my other.'_

 **Naruto explained how they were first separated then how he was attack by a big snake. How he figured out that the snake Sannin was there and went to find his teammates. The short battle, if he could even call it that, where they manage to kill an earth clone of him and how they managed to escape before he could do anything.**

Sakura sighed in relief, thankful that A-Orochimaru had not managed to mark A-Sasuke. That would been bad.

 **Griffin growled again when Naruto was done. "I will have to have a few words with Sarutobi about the lack of security if that mad man was able to get into the exams."**

"Well to be fair, Orochimaru had always been a sort of master of disguise." Jiraiya stated on behalf of his old sensei. _'Even more with his damn body switching technique. With it, he could be_ _ **anyone**_ _, and we would never know.'_

 **"It wasn't his fault. That snake in the grass came in dressed as a genin, he even had her face." Naruto said.**

 **This got Griffin thinking, yes Orochimaru know that technique to hide among the other genin. "Well keep an eye out, even if you escaped him he will be back. He is planning something, I am sure of it. And keep an eye on Sasuke, she is a target to him."**

Anko huffed. "They should put her under constant watch." She suggested.

"I don't think that would help much, Anko." Kakashi told her. "If that Sasuke is anything like ours, she won't be one to just hide and have people monitoring her all the time. Not to mention that Orochimaru will find some way to get to her."

Anko scowled in annoyance.

 **"Alright I will keep my senses open. Talk to you later."**

 **Griffin hung up her magiphone and thought about what had happen. No doubt that Naruto already told Saladin what had happen and Faragonda's daughter should have told her. She needed to call them both so they may plan for what ever Orochimaru had planed for their prize students.**

* * *

 **The three days have passed and the teams that have pass the second stage was now standing in the tournament hall, as they were lined up by teams, one teammate behind the other. Naruto was in front with Sasuke behind him and Sakura in the back.**

 **Anko looked at the gathered genin,** ** _'when I said before that the teams would be cut in half I meant single digits. So many have moved on. This is one of the best groups we had in years.'_**

Anko grumbled. "Damn gakis, ruining my fun. I wanted to cut the numbers down by half!" She muttered, making everyone sweatdrop.

 **"First off, congratulations on passing the Second Phase of the Chunin Exam." Anko said. "We will now have an explanation of the Third Phase of the Chunin Selection Exam from our own Hokage, Everyone listen up, and listen well."**

 **With those words the elderly Third Hokage walked forward to the edge of the raised platform, and blowing out some smoke from the pipe he'd been smoking, began to speak.**

 **"The Third Exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you." The Hokage said in a tone that required any decent person to pay attention,**

Kiba sighed, "We know all of this already! Let's just get to the fights!"

Kurenai slapped him upside the head. "Show respect, Kiba! Doesn't matter if you heard it before or not, when your leader is talking, you should pay attention." She reprimanded.

Kiba grumbled under his breath, but payed attention to A-Sarutobi's words either way.

 **"It's about the true purpose of this exam. In other words, why we do a joint exam with the allied nations of this region of the world. 'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of the ninja' were the reasons you have probably heard but do not let them deceive you. The 'exam', so to speak, is…"**

 **The old man was obviously a lover of theatre as he took a moment to puff on his pipe a moment in order to build up the suspense a bit. "…The epitome of a war between the allied nations." Third finished, leaving no mistake in his voice.**

 **"What do you mean?" the girl from Lee's team asked from her position behind Rock Lee.**

Tenten's eye twitched at hearing the narration call her _"the girl from Lee's team"_ "My name's TENTEN! TEN-TEN!" She shouted in anger. Her teammates patted her back in comfort.

 **"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight." The Hokage replied as he explained his earlier statement, "That is the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exam."**

"Not that it did much for peace." Kakashi muttered, recalling how Suna had betrayed them at the time and joined Oto to launch an invasion during the finals.

 **"Why do we have to do that?" Lee asked, "We're not doing this to select Chunin's?"**

 **Sarutobi smoked a bit from his pipe before he gathered himself before answering. "Yes, this Exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chunin title. But, on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity." Replied the Third Hokage.**

 **"In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries, who may be potential clients, are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."**

 **"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" a one of the sand ninja asked, sounding like he didn't approve of being used in this manner.**

 **"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power." The Hokage replied promptly, "And a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam because of it."**

 **"But why do you say it is to promote good relations?" Lee's teammate asked, clearly a bit uneasy about not being told all this beforehand.**

 **"I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance… that is the good relation in the world of the ninja." The Hokage said, sounding a bit irritated that one Konoha ninja was still thinking what they'd been told earlier was important,**

Tenten flinched, disappointed as that had been her other who had asked the question. She hoped she didn't anger the Hokage. Neji patter her shoulder.

 **"This is a life-or-death battle for your dreams and the village's dignity."**

 **A silence fell over the room as the gathered genin soaked in what the Third Hokage of Konoha had just told them.**

 **"I don't care." Said Gaara with an impatience tone, "Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam."**

 **"Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but…" The Third said but before he could go further one of the ninja who had been standing behind him appeared kneeling before him.**

 **"Excuse me, Lord Hokage" Said the long haired ninja who wore his forehead protector like a bandana, "I, Gekkou Hayate, the proctor of the third exam will explain from here on out."**

Kurenai and Anko, as well as Kakashi and Asuma, smiled sadly at the deceased Konoha shinobi. For the former two, they knew him from being the boyfriend to their friend, Yugao Uzuki, who had been deeply saddened and angry at his death at the hands of the Suna team's jonin before the Third Exam. She had never truly gotten over his death, and would either push herself to the brink with ANBU missions, or would constantly visit his grave.

Kakashi and Asuma knew him from their mission together and saw him as a great ally and friend.

 **"Please do." The Hokage said, not sounding bothered in the least at being interrupted.**

 **"Everyone, it's nice to meet you." Hayate said stoically before having a slight coughing fit and turning halfway to look at them, "Everyone, before the Third Phase of the Exam, (cough-cough) there's something I want you to do. Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Phase's main fights."**

 **"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Asked Shikamaru, sounding like he was something other than annoyed like usual.**

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, much to Ino's annoyance.

 **"Proctor, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches." Sakura said in a more respectful manner than Shikamaru from Team 10, "Why can't we just start the Third Phase of the Exam with the remaining examinees?"**

Anko grinned at the pinkette. "Now where would the fun be at that? Not to mention that if we did that, the matches would be so boring. There will he feudal lords and important figures there, and we want them to see exciting fights, not boring crap like yours and the female blonde gaki. Not to mention weapon girl over there and her fast lose over wind gaki."

"Hey!" The three mentioned female Konoha genin shouted at her in offense.

Anko waved their anger off. She was just speaking the truth.

 **"In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Phases of the Exam were too easy, I don't know…" Hayate replied with a sigh as he spoke, "But there are too many examinees left. According to Chunin Exam regulations, we must decrease the number of participants before we can proceed with the main matches of the Third Phase of the Exam. As previously mentioned by Lord Hokage, there are many guests for the Third Phase of the Exam, so we cannot just have a lot of matches."**

 **Muttering from the gathered genin at this.**

 **"We are limited on time as well. So those that aren't feeling well…" Hayate said before getting stuck in a coughing fit for a few seconds, "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation, please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."**

Naruto looked at A-Kabuto, and was surprised that the undercover ninja didn't raise his hand like at his preliminary round. "What the? Hey, Kabuto's not giving up!"

The jonin narrowed their eyes at the older teen. "He must have something planned." Asuma said.

"Well, considering Orochimaru didn't mark Sasuke, it must be to keep an eye on her and report anything he finds to his master." Kakashi suggested.

 **This was not met with much approval from those teams who had only arrived today or yesterday, since they were still in the process of recovering from the exertion of making it to the Tower.**

The genin who had gotten to the tower on the last day, grumbled at the unfairness that they didn't get a moment's rest after having to spend 5 dreadful days in the deadly forest.

 **"Also you will have one-on-one matches from here on out. Teams do not matter anymore. If you wish to quit it will not affect your teammates any further." Hayate said. "Are there none that wish to retire?" Hayate added, as no one at the time had raised a hand to quit.** ** _'I must remember to attempt to gather more data on the Uchiha.'_** **Kabuto Yakushi thought as no one else backed out.**

"See, what I tell ya?" Kakashi said with an upside down U eye-smile.

"Shut up, Hatake." Asuma told him with a grumble. No one likes a know-it-all!

 **"Very well, since no one has backed out, then we will begin the third exam preliminary matches. This will be the device that chooses your fate!" Hayate then pointed to a space above the statue of two hands forming a hand sign. The space slid away to reveal a large screen. "Names of fighters will be selected at random, and the ones that are fighting will be shown on the screen." The names were shown and started to shuffle around until it landed on two names: Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha. "The first fighters have been named. Everyone but the two fighters should head up to the balcony."**

Sasuke smirked at seeing that his match the first, just like the first time. Thought his smirk vanished at the next sentence, his eye twitching in annoyance.

 **Yoroi was surprised to see that his opponent was an attractive young girl. "Before we get started there are some rules to go over for everyone. You lose if you are incapacitated or a sensei interferes with the match. Death is allowed, but I wouldn't recommend it. If I say stop you stop or you will be disqualified, there's no need for a shinobi that can't take orders. Begin!" Was the call and the fight had started, everyone had reached the observation area just above the main arena when the rules were called.**

 **Sarutobi looked down from his spot as he placed three smaller crystal balls on the railing looking down at the fight below. Anko raised an eyebrow, "Lord Hokage, what are those?"**

 **The aged kage chuckled before he answered. "Well yesterday your old headmistress came by and gave me an ear full about how one of her students was forced to fight Orochimaru. Saladin and Faragonda also came by to voice their concerns as well. Before they left they gave me these crystal balls after I told them we might have to have preliminary matches so they may watch as well as the students. This way their friends and classmates may see them fight as well as a sneak peek to the finalist. This way the student may get more excited and want to come more then before if the fights are good enough."**

Tsunade whistled. "Damn, that's useful. Imagine if we used that to broadcast the matches to other countries?" She suggested. She wondered how much those crystal balls cost?

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah, the kages whose genin are participating can also watch." He said, they might have to give that a try one day.

 **Anko was surprise that her old headmistress came by, but could understand what he was talking about, give them a taste and they would want more.**

 **Down below Sasuke was dodging her opponent's hands as she found out earlier that he could steal her charka.**

"Yeah! Go get him, Sasuke-chan!" Sakura cheered at the alternate Uchiha.

"You can do it, dattebayo!" Naruto also gave his cheer.

Sasuke's brow twitched at hearing the '-chan' added to his name, but couldn't help the soft, nearly invisible smile cross his face as he looked at his counterpart's match. _'Kick his ass, nee-san.'_

 **She kept backing away with a plan in mind. While she was running low on charka, due to the draining he was putting on her, she still had magic. Seeing she was far enough she threw her hand forward and cried "Heat wave!" wave a red heat shot out of her hand and hit the ground in front of Yoroi. Yoroi felt the heat and jumped away to avoid it. But he was right where Sasuke wanted him. "Darkness chain."**

"COOL!" The two genin of Team 7 and the others were amazed as they looked at the technique and dark, black chain.

 _'That kinda reminds me of Kushina's chakra chains.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

 **Yoroi was now trapped hanging in the air by chain of darkness. Sasuke smirked, "You may have been taking my charka but you can't steal magic. Call the match he can't get down from that and he is a sitting duck."**

"Alright!" The group cheered, while Sasuke smirked.

* * *

 **Bloom, and the others watched the match in the cafeteria in Alfea. "That was pretty fast. He didn't seem that strong." Stella pointed out to the others. "I guess, but did he really mean that they're allowed to kill?"**

Tsunade shrugged. "Well, we're shinobi. Trained to kill. Not to mention that there are accidents to happen. Luckily, there are jonin that keep a watchful eye out to prevent kills if they able to."

Neji flinched, as he recalled how he had nearly killed Hinata at their match in his anger. He glanced at Hinata, who saw his look, and smile gently at him, giving him a soft not. _'I forgive you.'_

That just served to make the Hyuuga Branch member feel even guiltier as he looked away.

 **"I'm sorry Bloom, but shinobi missions contain the chance of death. To not be prepared to take your opponents life could spell your own in." Bloom shivered at Techna's answer. "Why're they showing these fights? I don't think it's the finals."**

 **"That's because it's not the finals exactly." The girls jumped at Faragonda.**

The genin also jumped, not having seen her appear behind the girls.

"Sakura, your mom's a ninja. There's no other choice for how she appeared like that." Ino told her. Sakura chuckled with a sweatdrop.

 **She had walked right up to them without them noticing. "An issue came up, and I, along with Saladin and Griffin, requested that we place special crystal orbs to observe the fights. Sarutobi-dono agreed. He would love to have the extra help, and we both agree that more students might come to watch the fights themselves. The next match is being decided right now." Just as Faragonda said, the names were being shuffled around until they came to two more: Kin Tsuchi vs. Shikamaru Nara.**

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome, not again."

Ino, getting annoyed at his complaining, slapped him upside the head. "Would you stop saying 'troublesome' all the time?!"

Shika sighed. "Why bother? It's too troublesome to change."

Ino looked ready to rip out her own hair in anger.

 **The match seemed slow as the girl, Kin, threw senbon needles with bells tied to the end and one without bells. Shikamaru kept dodging all of them either way and Bloom seemed confused, "Why have those needles as weapons? I thought they weren't good unless they had poison."**

Anko nodded. "Yeah, I've got to agree with the Earth-chick. The sound gaki would have been better mixing her regular needles with poisoned ones. That way she could have gotten him when he was distracted by the genjutsu. That would have made the match more interesting." She said with a grin.

The Nara genin groaned. "No, that would have just made it even more trou-"

He stopped talking when he saw the deadly glare Ino was aiming at him. _'Finish that sentence..._ _ **I dare you!**_ _"_

Shika sighed, and kept his mouth shut. _'Troublesome blonde.'_

 **"Well they are when it comes to killing. But it they hit the right spot they can cause muscle damage as they dig into the skin and as one moved with them in as she is not one to let her opponents a chance to remove them." Techna answered. "Although I do not under stand the logic of having bells on some of them. They would just warn him that they are coming."**

 **"Maybe that is why?" Musa said as she pointed at the screen. Shikamaru was on his knees holding his head. "From the looks of it, I'd say a sound base Genjutsu."**

 **"That's the art of illusions right?" Bloom asked. At their nod she added, "Then those bells were a trap to make him see whatever he is seeing."**

 **"Oh look," Stella said. "I think he has her now."**

 **She was right. Before Kin could deliver the final strike, she froze. The shadow of the wires then shifted and moved till Kin's shadow was connected to Shika's. "I heard of this." Techna said. "That shadow paralysis jutsu. The use catches their opponent's shadow and they then copy whatever the user does."**

"Huh, they seem the know about the clan basic techniques quite well." Asuma noted, rubbing his chin. "Wonder if its due to the treaty with Konoha, and if they are taught in classes."

"Whatever the case, its so troublesome."

 _SLAP!_

"Would you stop saying that?!" Ino shouted.

"Ow." Even with the pain, the word came out lazily.

 **"So what's he doing now?" Bloom asked as he grabbed a shuriken, which his opponent copied as well, and they threw them at each other. "If he dodges then she does as well." And he did dodge, by bending backward and the weapon flew over his head. Kin copied him, and smacked her head into the wall behind her. The girls winced as she was out cold.**

 **"She is going to fell that in the morning." Musa said as the next match was called: Sakura vs. Kankuro.**

Everyone was surprised at that, Ino and Sakura looked at one another. "I guess we won't fight each other." Ino said, having conflicted feelings about this. In this world, she and Sakura were still friends, never broken up over a boy.

Sakura nodded, thinking the same way. "Yeah. At least we're still friends. Still, it would have been nice to see how different out others' fight would have been."

Ino nodded. "Yeah. Oh, and isn't that Kankuro guy Gaara's older brother?"

Sakura nodded, thinking on it. "From what she recalled in the preliminaries, Kankuro was a puppet user, and mostly hid in the bundle on his back, while the 'Kankuro' that fought was actually a puppet. She looked at Shino, who ‒ from what she remembered ‒ had fought Kankuro during the invasion. "Shino-san, you fought Kankuro, any suggestions?"

The Aburama pushed his shades up his nose. "Kankuro-san is an opponent that hides behind cover, while sending his puppets out to fight the opponent. Your counterpart will need to be careful. Why? Because his puppet holds an assembly of weapons, many of them poisoned." He suggested, with Sakura nodding. She then looked at the scene, wanting to see how her other will do.

* * *

 **Sakura and Kankuro walked to the arena after their names were called. "This'll be easy if I'm fighting a Konoha chick!"**

. . . .

. . . .

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Whelp... he's dead." He deadpanned, with Sasuke nodding.

All of the Kunoichis glared at the image of A-Kankuro. Pain and anger in their eyes, as well as death in a few.

Anko had a happy ‒ _TOO happy_ ‒ grin on her face, one that only spelled death and torture. In her hands, she fingered a kunai. "Take him out, Pinky. Make him suffer. Make him **_pay_**." She said, with many of the women nodding in agreement.

 _Meanwhile, in Suna. Kankuro was at his workshop, working on his puppets, when he felt a dreadful and ominous shiver go down his back, one that warned him of incredible pain in his future if he wasn't careful._

 _Something told him to stay_ _ **the hell**_ _away from Konoha for a while._

 **Sakura, and the rest of the Konoha kunoichi, cast Kankuro a glare at his blatant sexism. 'I'm so going to enjoy beating the pulp out of him CHA!' The proctor started the fight and Sakura transformed into her fairy form and hovered in the air, waiting for him to make the first move. 'I better watch out for whatever's in his pack.' Sakura thought as she readied to test the waters with her opponent. "Go for it forehead and kick his ass!" Ino cheered as some of the other girls, even the blonde Suna girl, pretty much told her to kick his ass. Even the girls at Alfea wanted Kankuro's ass handed to him. Kankuro eyed her before he threw a few kunai at her. Sakura dodge them easy as she made a plan.** ** _'That pack is most likely a big weapon. He's not using it yet which means if I can get it away from him then he will be defenseless.'_**

Kakashi hummed, before nodding. Even though A-Sakura was wrong about it being a weapons, the pack was still a weak point.

 **Sakura fired a harmless spell to force him to dodge. Kankuro threw another kunai, which hit her in the chest.**

Naruto gasped, worried for A-Sakura, before sighing in relief at what happened next. Sakura smiled gently at his worry for her other. It was very sweet.

 **He had a smirk on his face before it melted seeing that her body turned into blossom petals. Sakura appeared behind him and with her blossom sword on her hands and swung it at Kankuro's pack. He went wide-eyed and to everyone surprise he turned around and took the hit meant for his pack.**

 **He had crossed his arms and both front of his arms and part of his chest was slashed and cut deeply. But to Sakura's, and everyone else's, surprise there was no blood. Under his cloths, which were ripped from the attack, shown that the skin was wooden and deep cuts showing some metal gears. Kankuro's face started to crack and fell apart and became sand. The face under it was wooden and showed three wooden eyes and a mouth with dull yet pointed teeth that looked like a puppet or a dummy.**

 **The pack the burst open and another Kankuro appeared. He looked at Sakura and the puppet showed it true form. "How did you know I was hidden in Crow's pack?"**

 **Sakura gave a sheepish chuckle before she said, "I was aiming to disarm or damage your weapon to force you to mot fight with it."**

 **Kankuro was amazed before he snorted, "Well my ninja puppet may not have tricked you enough to catch you, but this just mean I get to fight more open."**

 **At Alfea Bloom looked at the puppet the sand ninja had. "What's that?"**

 **"A ninja puppet," Techna said. "Some ninja in Suna use wooden puppets armed with different hidden weapons to fight in their place. It is like a weapon, a very tricky and sometimes deadly weapon."**

 **"Sounds tough." Bloom said as she continued to watch the match. It was a good match at the moment as Kankuro moved his hands and fired a few needles from his puppet. Sakura created a cherry blossom pink barrier to prevent the needles from hurting her. "Nice try, but I have no intention of losing this match! Blossom Storm!" She said as she conjured the deadly small cherry blossom blades that advanced to the puppeteer, but the puppet took the blow once more.** ** _'Dammit, I need to take out the puppeteer, but the puppet is in the way. That's the problem when dealing with this type of fighter.'_** **She thought as she tried to think of strategies.**

Tsunade hummed, watching the match closely. _'What's your next plan of attack next, Sakura?'_

* * *

 **"Why is she just hovering there? She could finish him off!" Stella said, getting the others to sigh. "I don't think it's that easy Stell."**

 **"Bloom is correct. This is a difficult foe for our friend. The puppet protects the puppeteer, but both are weaker without each other." Techna said, getting the others curious. "What do you mean?" Musa asked simply. "I mean that if Sakura can sever the chakra strings controlling the puppet then her opponent will be considerably easier."**

Shino nodded. Server the strings of the Puppeteer, and the puppet will fall.

* * *

 **Sakura sent a large wave was cherry blossoms at Kankuro. He made Crow move right into the path of the attack and blocked it. Sakura smirked and two smaller waves broke form the main attack and move around the puppet at its master. Kankuro knew he could not have Crow move as he was busy holding back the main attack so his only real option, beside getting hit, was to jump high into the air away from the attack.**

 **As the attack crashed on the spot he was before he did not notice that he had fallen for Sakura's trap. She was now flying at him, or rather the area between him and his puppet. With her blossom sword out she slashed at the charka strings and severed them.**

 **Now charka strings normally can be severed but any blade, expect for those cover with say wind charka. Sakura's blades were made of pure magic so they were able to cut them very easily.**

"Alright! Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, pumping a fist and grinning widely.

"Way 'a go, Forehead!" Ino also cheered for her friend's counterpart.

Sakura smiled at her other's victory, but also smiled a bit sadly. Her counterpart was strong, very strong.

Unlike her.

Sakura knew she was weak, her actions to that point had proved it. In the chunin exam, she barely did much. Even needed help from Lee and Team 10 to survive against the sound genin. Against Gaara, she had been nothing but a hostage and had to be saved by Naruto. In her missions, she either did nothing, or needed protections from her team.

She didn't want that, any more. She was tired of being so behind Naruto and Sasuke. She wanted to catch up to them! To be strong like them!

She hated how weak she was, and wanted to change that.

Her eyes glowed with a determined force.

Once they had finished this, she was going to train hard. Harder than she has ever trained before! She was going to train to be the true kunoichi she wanted to be!

 **To say that Kankuro was shocked when he charka strings were cut would be an understatement. When Crow was disconnected and fell to the floor, Sakura had her blossoms cover the puppet so that her opponent could not reconnect to it. Sakura place her blade at Kankuro's neck. "Yield." She said.**

 **Seeing as he had a sword to his neck and his weapon cut off from him Kankuro had no choice but to give up.**

The group cheered for the pinkette's victory, with the females taking great pleasure at the Suna puppeteer's lose.

That's what you get for mocking a Konoha kunoichi!

* * *

 ** _End of chapter_**

 ** _Only one more chapter of_** ** _Shinobi of Winx_** ** _to go! Want to thank_** Wolfpackersson09 ** _for letting me react his story, though it is sad that it is either discontinued, or forgotten, as I had liked it. I had watched Winx Club when I was a kid, and I love rewatching old shows._**

 ** _Now, after this story, I will be doing a couple of other stories, those with less than 10 chapters, before doing_** ** _Die Another Day_** ** _. I know many want me to do_** ** _A Father's Love_** ** _, but unfortunately, I had yet to get approval from the author. I had messaged him TWICE, and had not gotten a response._**

 ** _I'm debating of either just doing it ‒ still giving him credit, no doubt about that ‒ or abandoning it. I REALLY don't want to get in trouble if I do stories without approval, and get framed for stealing someone's work._**

 ** _You guys understand my problem, right?_**

 ** _Well, until next time!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	24. World 1 Scene 9: Shinobi of Winx - FINAL

**World 1 Scene 9: Shinobi of Winx ‒ FINAL**

* * *

Shin clapped his hands. "Attention! This is the final scene of this world." He announced.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted in annoyance, along with the others. This was the SECOND time they wouldn't be able to see the end of the adventures their counterparts go to.

Shin shrugged off their shouts and disappointment. "Hey, don't blame me. Blame the creators of the worlds who haven't finished their stories."

 _Shin slowly turns his head and looks at the screen, staring deadly into the eyes of the authors. He held it for a few minutes, before slowly turning his head away._

Kakashi raised in his hand in a question. "Um, Shin-san?" Shin nodded at him. "I was just wondering... will we be seeing more... Dark Naruto worlds by any change?" The others nodded at the question, wondering the same thing. All except Naruto, who looked at them in confusion.

Huh? _Dark Naruto_? What were they talking about?

Shin thought on how to respond, before nodding to them. "Yes, but not for a while. I'll saving those worlds for later." He told them.

Some nodded, while others sighed in relief. They were glad they won't be seeing any worlds where Naruto Uzumaki, the lovable idiot, was dark.

All except Anko, who snapped her fingers in disappointment. She wanted to see more Dark Foxy! He was **_hot_** _!_

"Now, if there is no more questions, let's finish this world, and after everyone can go rest. We can continue tomorrow. Remember, time is frozen outside, so do not worry about being missing for long." The shinobi nodded.

Tsunade raised a brow in curiosity. "How long has it been exactly?" She asked.

 _'About 57 days since the second One-Shot.'_ Shin thought to himself, counting real time. "No more than a few hours. Don't worry." He told her. Tsunade nodded. "Alright, let's finish the world and see the preliminary matches." He said as he started the scene.

 **"Winner: Sakura Haruno!" Hayate said as she returned to her normal form and dispelled the blade of magic.**

 **"Maybe next time you'll respect women before shooting your mouth." She said with a deadly looking smirk that caused him to be afraid before he backed.**

 **"Yes maam!" Sakura giggled when she took her place at the viewing deck.**

"Yeah! You tell him girly!" Anko cheered, as Kurenai smirked at Kankuro's defeat. That'll teach him to mock a kunoichi!

 **"Nice going Sakura-chan." Naruto said, getting her to blush a bit before the names were being randomized once again. This time the names showed Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kabuto Yakushi.**

Naruto's eyes widened, everyone going silent in surprise. Tsunade narrowed his eyes, before she looked at Naruto in concern. She saw him clenching his hands into hard fists. She knew he was angry. Angry at Kabuto for betraying them... no, for using them. For tricking them.

She was the same. She hated Kabuto... for killing Naruto. She always thought back to that day. To when Kabuto struck his heart with a chakra scalpel. When she had held his life in her hands, trying desperately to save him, fearing that she would lose him like she had lost Nawaki and Dan... only for Naruto to do what she thought was impossible, and come back.

But she knew, Naruto still held a vendetta against Kabuto. _'Kick his ass, Naruto.'_

"G-G-Good luck...Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked, before turned his head and looking at Hinata, who gave an 'eep', and turned away, her face a fierce red. Naruto blinked, before grinning at her, giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks Hinata!" He said.

Hinata tenses, before falling back, unconscious. Luckily Kurenai got her, sighing, while Anko laughed.

 **"Don't lose Naruto." Sasuke said as he moved towards the arena. He looked at the raven-haired girl and smirked.**

 **"I have no intention of losing." She smiled before Naruto, and his opponent, went into the arena.**

 **"I didn't think we'd be fighting Naruto-kun. I hope my information gave you the advantage." Naruto didn't like the overly friendly feel of Kabuto.**

 ** _'I'll just play along. He smells like chemicals and snake. The same as Orochimaru.'_**

Kakashi raised a brow, recalling what was said that Naruto had senses as high as an Inuzuka. _'Hmm, so by his sent, Naruto knows that Kabuto has a connection to Orochimaru. However, I don't think they will be able to capture him. He's as slimy and crafty as his master.'_

 **"Yeah, but I guess we have to fight. I don't intend to lose." Naruto readied his phantom katana as Gekkou Hayate began the fight. Kabuto made some hand signs and held up his hand. It glowed blue and was now covered in charka. Kakashi eyed him.**

 **"Hmmm, charka scalpels. Makes sense seeing as he is the son of the head of the medical ninja corp." Kakashi noted as he watched the match, getting Sakura and Sasuke's attention.**

 **"What do they do?" Sasuke asked.**

 **"Like the name suggest they are scalpels made of charka. They make incisions into the body without breaking the skin. Most med ninja use them in surgeries and to avoid cutting the body open to the air. This is the first time I ever seen them use in battle before. Naruto better be careful. Even a glancing blow can really damage him."**

Naruto winced. "You're telling me, dattebayo." He said, unconsciously rubbing his chest, having had experienced those deadly things personally.

 **Naruto was using his speed to avoid the charka-covered hand, as he did not trust it. He used his phantom blade to help keep Kabuto away. Kabuto was face but he was thinking about what he was seeing.**

 ** _'He uses his blade for defensive moves to keep me from getting to close. Perhaps he is worried about what I can do. Let's see how well he does when injured.'_**

 **With a quick burst of speed Kabuto slapped his hand onto Naruto arm. Naruto felt pain in his arm before he found that he could not move his arm, not without great pain.**

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, seeing his counterpart struck.

 **He looked at Kabuto who was just smirking at him. Even with the pain in his arm he forced his arm up and formed a hand sign. Several shadow clones appeared around him.**

 _'He was able to withstand the pain to be able to make a handsign. That's quite the pain tolerance.'_ Kakashi thought, impressed at his student's counterpart's bold move. The jonin were also impressed.

 **Kabuto was not expecting Naruto to even move his arm with his tendon cut or have charka to form shadow clones. He also wasn't winded from the amount of charka spent on the jutsu.**

 ** _'He has a high resilience to pain and high amount of charka. He might be better then I first thought.'_**

 ** _'Thank the dragon for my high healing factor, but this guy's a medic with a sense for fighting.'_** **Naruto unleashed his air elemental shockwave of Azure Edge to try and get Kabuto to keep his distance. He added a few shuriken in the mix. Kabuto dodged the shuriken and tried to get in close.**

* * *

 **Bloom and the rest of the Winx girls were watching the fight.**

 **"This could be problematic for Naruto." Techna said, getting the girl's attention, "If that chakra scalpel makes a hard land on him then he can't move." Flora was a little worried about Naruto as well.**

 **"I have faith that Naruto will win." Bloom said as she watched the fight continue on.**

Tsunade smiled at the girl's faith in Naruto. It was really sweet.

* * *

 **"You know Naruto-kun, I don't really have anything against you." Kabuto said as he dodged another slash from Naruto before the blonde fell back quickly.**

Naruto scoffed at that. Sure, while Kabuto might not hold any negative feelings toward him ‒ well, any more than a bastard like him who enjoys torturing people has ‒ he definitely didn't hold any positive, like in their fight. The guy liked to torture him with his chakra scalpel, all the while mocking him. Guy was a damn sadist.

 **"Injury and risk are part of the job. Can't be afraid to get hurt if you're a ninja or a hero." Naruto just grinned and added, "I am not afraid of getting hurt, but I am not letting you get anymore shot for the win."**

 **Kabuto just chuckled at the genin as he 'killed' a shadow clone, even if he was going to give up some point in the match does not mean he could not mess with him more. Just as he was about to attack again he sense that someone was behind him. He barely had time to see several shadow clones coming behind him and grabbed him. One wrapped his arms under his armpits and around his head. The others one grabbed his arms to keep him using his charka scalpel to break free. The real Naruto then had his phantom blade under his chin. Kabuto was seething on the inside as he looked at his opponent.**

"Hah!" Naruto cheered. "Take that, you bastard!"

 ** _'How did he even get those shadow clones behind me? Wait those shuriken he threw before, were they really clones the whole time? Well I can break free but this might be the best way to stop before I do something and ruin my chances of staying undercover.'_**

 **He forced a smile on his face, "Well you got me Naruto; I can't get out of this. I forfeit."**

Jiraiya crossed his arms. _'Kid was lucky that he got Kabuto by surprise with those shadow clones. Though it's only the change of blowing his cover that's holding him back from showing his real skill. Still, that doesn't make Kabuto any less dangerous. For a guy that could match Kakashi in skill, he's someone to be careful with.'_

 **As Naruto was declared the winner Naruto released his clones. He went back to his tem glad that all three of them were going to the finals.**

Naruto smiled, looking at his teammates. "Wow, all of our counterparts managed to get into the finals!"

Sakura smiled, though it held a bit of sadness. Her counterpart had managed to win her match, while _she_ had gotten only a tie with Ino. It just proved how she had a long way to go.

* * *

 **At Red Fountain Naruto's friends cheered was they watched his match. "Oh yeah, that is one for Red Fountain." Sky said as he pumped his fist.**

 **"And there is still Lee left, and the girls made it to the finals as well. It's looking good." Brandon added.**

 **Riven snorted, "Please those matches looked easy."**

Ino scoffed. "Does _anything_ surprise this guy, or make him happy?!"

 **"Actually that guy Naruto faced was tough, those charka scalpels would cut your tendon and other organs without breaking the skin and there would be nothing you could do to stop it." Timmy said.**

Tsunade and Shizune nodded, puffing this chests in pride of a medic ‒ though it also had effect of sticking former's chest out even more, more to a few boy's discomfort, and a certain pervert's joy.

 **"You are correct, but something bothers me." A voice said from behind them. The boys turned around and stood at attention at the sight of Headmaster Saladin.**

 **"At ease boys. You're enjoying the matches as much as I am, and I'm sure the actual finals will be much more exciting." The headmaster said before they watched as the names were being randomized once more. The names that were drawn this time were** ** _Ino Yamanaka vs. Hinata Hyuuga_** **.**

Team 8 sighed in relief at Hinata not having to fight Neji, they didn't think they could go with having to see the arrogant Neji beating up Hinata again.

Neji also felt relief for several reason. One, he didn't see his terrible actions again; and second... it might anger Naruto, and have the orange ninja attack him. Something he would like to avoid.

Ino smiled at Hinata. "Let's have a good match, Hinata."

The Hyuuga smiled and nodded back to her. "Hai! Good luck, Ino-san!"

* * *

 **Ino and Hinata were slightly surprised at the odd match up.**

 ** _'Relax Ino. You can do this, and even if you don't win, Hinata wouldn't go for the kill.'_**

 _'Yeah, she's not like her cousin.'_ Ino thought, shivering at the thought of Hinata attacking her with the intent to kill. With her clan style, her counterpart would be dead before she knew it. Luckily, Hinata is not that kind of person.

 **Ino thought as she and Hinata walked down the stairs into the arena. The two girls faced each other and readied to fight. Hayate began the match for the two kunoichi. Ino threw kunai to keep Hinata on the defensive and keep her distance from the blonde. Sakura silently cheered for Ino as they are friends, but she couldn't bring herself to hate Hinata. Naruto and Sasuke were in the same boat as well.**

 ** _'Hinata's good coming from a clan that specializes in their taijutsu, but Ino's resourceful. Good thing neither are stupid or want to hurt each other.'_** **Sakura thought as the match continued. Ino was panting as she kept Hinata back. She was on a bind, her best jutsu could get her the win but if she misses then she was done for. With Hinata seeing her attack with her eyes she needed to make sure she did not move. She got an idea but she knew she would hate it later. She gathered some shuriken and threw them at Hinata. Hinata jumped back to avoid them.**

 **Ino grabbed a kunai and then use it to cut her hair right at her pony tail and threw it toward Hinata. This shocked everyone that knew her as Ino loves her hair.**

The genin winced when they saw A-Ino cut her hair. The Yamanaka sighed, but nodding. She knew what her other was planning, and it was the only way. Besides, she got used to her ponytail gone, and it could always grow back!

 **Hinata was wonder what was she up to before she saw Ino gathering her charka. She went tense prepared to move at the first sign of Ino jutsu. But Ino smirked before she slammed her hand down on her hair. Chakra followed the strains of hair all the way to Hinata before the charka wrapped around her ankles.**

Tsunade whistled. "Using long strands of hair as chakra treads. That's good planning." She commented, making Ino smile at her hokage's praise.

 **Hinata gasped before she fought and tried to break free. Ino smirked before she did the hand signs for her jutsu. Ino sent her mind at the trapped Hinata with no place to go. Hinata saw the attack coming knew she had no choice.**

 **She forced charka from her charka points. As her feet seemed free she spun around on her toes making a dome of charka spinning around with her. The force of the attack sent the hair trapping her and Ino's attack away from her. Hinata slowed to a stop panting.**

"Eh!" Naruto, as well as the other genin, gasped at that, and looked at Hinata, who turned a bit red in embarrassment at the sudden attention. "You can do that dome thing too, Hinata?"

"Umm..." She stuttered, pressing her fingers together. "Well, um, yes. But I'm still practicing it. I'm not as fast yet, unlike my father, or Neji-niisan. In fact, Neji is helping me with it." She told them, with Neji nodding.

 **Seeing how Ino was slumped over she walked over to her and place a kunai at her neck.**

 **"Winner: Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata sighed in relief as the match was called. She had managed to win. Ino had missed, and it would take some time for her soul to return to her body.**

The shinobi cheered for Hinata, who was turning red with all the praises. Naruto grinned at her. "Great job, Hinata-chan! You did great!"

Smoke shot out of Hinata's ears at hearing Naruto add "-chan" to her name, and promptly fell unconscious. "Ah, Hinata! Are you alright?!"

Kurenai sighed as she picked her unconscious student up. "It's alright Naruto, she just need to rest." She told the worried blonde as she took Hinata to lay her down on the couch.

 **"Troublesome. Ino's not going to like learning she lost." Shikamaru said as the names started to get randomized again.**

Ino smiled, "Yeah, but I'm sure she won't be to mad about it." She said. _'I wouldn't.'_

 ** _'My team, Shikamaru, and Hinata are advancing to the next round. The only ones left are: Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, the two from Suna, and the two Oto gennin. Who's next and who would fight?'_** **Sasuke thought as she watched the names. Naruto also watched the names with intense concentration.**

 ** _'It would fun to fight another student of Red Fountain.'_** **He thought as the names then settled:** ** _Zaku vs. Kiba_** **.**

Kiba smirked, "Alright! My turn! We so got this, right Akamaru?"

"Bark!"

Ino looked at Sakura. "Wasn't that Zaku guy the one that shot air out of the holes in his hands?" Sakura nodded, recalling the guy who nearly killed her in the forest, and who Sasuke broke his arms under the Curse Mark's influence.

 **"Finally, we can get some action!" Akamaru barked with Kiba's enthusiasm as they leapt down the ramp and landed, Kiba looking a lot like a dog, "Now I can finally show that I'm just as good as Naruto to Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke groaned at that, but Zaku still had a confident smirk when he made it to the arena.**

Sasuke and Kiba both turned green. "I really wish I didn't hear that out of my ow mouth." Kiba muttered, completely disgusted that his other obviously had a crush on Sasuke's counterpart.

On one hand, it wasn't so bad as the female Uchiha was obviously hot... on the _other_ hand, her name was still 'Sasuke', and it wasn't helping his mental image!

It was so **_wrong_**!

 **"It's time to put down a mutt." Zaku said as he stepped into the arena as well. Kiba and Akamaru got into their stances while Zaku flexed his hand ready to use his weapon. Hayate eyed them both before he started the match. Zaku reacted first and thrusted his arm forward, palms up and streams of pressurize air launched at the pair. Kiba and his partner jumped away and each one attacked from the sides.**

 **Kiba tried to get close but Zaku kept him back, laughing the whole time.**

 **"What wrong mutt? Too fast for ya?"**

 **Kiba was blown back but smirked when he landed. Seeing the smirk Zaku was about to blow that face off that punk before he felt a pain in his arm and he found Akamaru biting down on his right wrist. Being so small and fast Akamaru was able to sneak pass his defenses and attack.**

"Alright!" Kiba cheered.

 **Zaku growled out as he pulled the puppy from his arm. It did not help that Akamaru had a strong grip with his teeth as Zaku's arm started to bleed. The only reason he did not use his arms on the mutt cause he would hurt himself more then what the dog could. He was finally able to pull Akamaru off of him and threw the dog into the air. He blasted pressurize air at him but Kiba was able to save his partner. Kiba landed a bit away.**

 **"Okay buddy let take it up a notch!"**

* * *

 **The girls were watching and Stella was in love- "Ohhh, what a cute little puppy!"- With Akamaru.**

 **"Oh I wonder if I can get a cute little puppy like that in Konoha?" Stella added and pictured herself with a cute puppy like Akamaru.**

Akamaru gave a happy bark. Kiba huffed, crossing his arms. "Everybody goes for the dog." He muttered to himself.

Choji raised a brow at him. "Are you jealous of the attention Akamaru is getting?"

"No!"

If he could, Akamaru would give his owner a smug grin.

 **"I doubt that as that is a ninja hound, albeit a young one." Techna said. "They work with ninja on different mission and are tough to fight."**

 **"I wonder why he is called Akamaru as Aka mean red and he is white." Flora said before Kiba feed something to Akamaru and he started to grow a little and his fur turned red and spiky.**

Kiba smirked. "That's why."

 **"I think that's why," Musa suggested. "Though what was that he fed him?"**

 **"A solider pill," Techna said, "They are pills made by different ninja villages. They help increase charka flow and levels when low and give a ninja energy. Some say that they can bring a tired ninja to fit form and keep them fighting for three days. Though afterwards they would be too tired to even hold up there heads."**

 **Bloom looked at the screen in awe, "Wow, these ninja come up with the coolest things."**

"Yes, yes we do."

 **"I guess, but there's no substitute for rest and food." Flora said as they focused back on the match.**

* * *

 **Kiba and Akamaru got close to each other as Kiba began to use his family's jutsu.**

 **"All fours jutsu!" Kiba called out as his features became more beastly. His nails lengthened and became more claw-like. He used his Beast-man clone jutsu to transform Akamaru into a copy of himself as they readied to attack again.**

 **"Just because you've got a mutt doesn't mean I'm out just yet! Zankuuha!" Zaku said as he shot another blast of pressurized air, but he missed. Kiba and Akamaru were exceptionally fast and were ready to finish the fight. Kiba used a jutsu, and with a cry of**

 **"Tunneling Fang", he and Akamaru spun their bodies in a drill like fashion from two different directions. Zaku was too slow to dodge and was greatly injured.**

 **"Winner, Kiba Inuzuka!" The proctor coughed a bit when he said that, and with a victory cheer, Kiba strutted back to the viewing balcony while the names started to randomize once more.**

"Ha!" Kiba said with a grin, hands on his hip, and chest out in pride. "Was there any doubt?!"

"Well you _did_ lose to Naruto." Ino reminded him. Kiba glared at her, then at the laughing Naruto.

"Dude cheated!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, dog breath!"

 **The match was drawn as** ** _Shino_** ** _vs. Dosu_** **.**

Shino nodded, pushing his shades up.

 **Both went to the floor and the matched started. Dosu ran forward with his melody arm and swung at Shino. Shino staggered before he shifted and became a swarm of bugs. They flew at Dosu who jumped away as Shino came into view.**

 **"That sound gantlet may work against me but my insects are immune to sound." Shino said calmly as he sent another swarm of insects to his opponent. Dosu was shocked before he saw more bugs flying at him. He dodged them before he spotted Shingo come up from behind to try a sneak attack. Dosu lifted his gantlet before he flicked it to get Shino, but no sound came. He looked down to see several bug were plugging the hole to his weapon. He had no time to react as the bug caught him.**

 **"You relied too much on that weapon and that was turned against you." Shino said**

 **Shino was declared the winner and Shino call his insects back revealing a passed out Dosu, as Shino himself returned to his team.**

* * *

 **The girls at Alfea cringed at that fight. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew who fights with nasty bugs?" Stella was shivering with an exaggerated shiver when she asked that.**

Everyone sweatdropped as they looked at Shino, who sat in the corner, a gloomy aura and cloud around him, as he drew circles on the ground in depression.

 **"Where did even they come from?" Bloom asked.**

 **"I heard of a clan in Konoha that uses insects like the Inuzuka uses dogs." Techna stated, and when the girls were looking at her she continued, "But they use their bodies as hives for the insects. These insects, kikaichu beetles, eats charka and are hard to fight in a mass swarm."**

 **"Ewww," Stella started again. "Not only does he have no fashion sense but he has bugs in his bodies? Major freaky."**

The depression grew, coming off him in waves, making the sweatdrops grow in size. They decided to ignore him for the moment.

* * *

 **The matches once again were placed in a randomized selection. It then landed on a match of** ** _Tenten vs. Temari no Sabaku_** **.**

Tenten scowled, she was not going to like this.

 **The Suna kunoichi used her fan to glide down the arena. Tenten just walked down as they waited for the match to begin. Tenten started by throwing some kunai, but a sudden force kept the weapons from reaching the Suna kunoichi. This surprised a lot of them, and they couldn't help but think if it was magic or a jutsu. She then noticed that the fan now had a purple circle on her fan.**

 **"This is the first moon. When all three are revealed then this match is over." Temari said as Tenten tried to use her own jutsu and get the weapons that were thrown mixed in with the new ones as they were deflected once more.**

 **"That's two moons shown, and the next will be your end." Temari mentioned with a smirk, waiting for the next action of her opponent.**

 **"Not likely, but I'll just have to use my best." Tenten said as she grabbed two scrolls and threw them in the air, "Twin Rising Dragons!" Was called as the smoke formed into twin dragons with Tenten leaping between them. She threw weapon after weapon at the Suna kunoichi. What looked like a hundreds of weapons were thrown at the sand ninja, but in the end, not a single one got near the kunoichi from Suna.**

 **"Was that it?" Temari asked. "Surely you have more."**

 **Tenten stood with her scroll unrolled around her staring in shock.**

 **"It can't be! I was aiming right at you and even if you dodge you would have had weapons on you."**

 **Temari smirked, "I guess not," before she had her fan fully unfolded, "And this is the third moon, Wind scythe jutsu!"**

 **Temari sent a whirlwind at Tenten who could not get out of the way. Tenten was sucked into the air before the wind turned to blades and she was cut from all sides. When it was over Tenten had cut all over her. She fell and landed on the folding up fan Temari had. She groaned before she passed out, bent backwards over the fan. Nearly all the genin winched and Temari was declared the winner.**

Tenten growled in anger, cursing under her breath, saying something about "stupid wind".

 **Temari grabbed her opponent and threw her towards all the throw weapons sticking out of the ground. Tenten's teammate Lee appeared in a burst of speed and caught her. Temari snort as she walked back to the stands.**

The scene faded away.

"And that's it!" Shin said.

The group began to yawn, more so Shikamaru, all feeling tired after having watch so much action and surprises. Shin looked at them. "We'll continue tomorrow. Head up to where the rooms are and rest."

Everyone nodded, and walked to the stairs for some much needed rest.

Only Shin remained. Once everyone was out of sight and earshot, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. Turning it one, he went into a list.

"Now, who should I bring to join us?"

* * *

 ** _End of chapter, and end of "Shinobi of Winx"._**

 ** _The next story I will do is_** ** _Naruto the Shinobi Shaman of Konoha_** ** _by_** _Resurrection of the Forgotten_ _ **. It's 6 chapters, 53,788 words, and last updated in Aug 6.**_

 ** _Still waiting for approval for_** ** _A Father's Love_** ** _. If you guys REALLY want me to do a reaction for it, you can help me by asking the author if its okay. As well as_** ** _Father of Demi-gods_** ** _by xxAkuxx. Would really appreciate it, and would make things go a LOT smoother._**

 ** _The power of the people's voices will help us!_**

 ** _Also, there will be more people joining the viewers. Already have TWO special guest appearing soon._**

 ** _DO NOTE, that I won't make EVERYONE character you guys want appear at once. They'll appear at random. Usually when they hold a special role in the stories._**

 ** _P/S: To those wondering WHEN I will update_** ** _Naruto Uzumaki: Ashurado no Kami_** ** _, no I DIDN'T give up on it. Just having some issue in planning. Sorry for the long wait, trying my best here. It's my most liked story, and will try to get back into it. I mean, 3 chapters and already 2 THOUSAND favs and follows?!_**

 ** _HOW CAN I DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS?!_**

 ** _That's all for now! Remember to Read and Review! It makes me happy whenever I see people review!_**

 ** _Except for haters. Here's some advice: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST LEAVE! STOP WAISTING MY TIME WITH YOU STUPID FU**** MOT****** FLAMES! SH**!_**

 _A springe flies in the air, and stabs Shin on the neck. His pupils dilate._

 ** _Um...I'm okay now….I'm….I'm good._**

 _He falls down face first, knocked out._

 ** _LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT UPDATE OF ANY ONE OF MY STORIES!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	25. World 3 Scene: 1: Shinobi Shaman

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto, and all stories shown are owned by their respective creators.**

 **You guys are impatient; you know that? Especially you!** ** _(Points to the guy with his face pressed against his monitor screen)_** **Eh, but I love you guys anyway!** _ **(Gives everyone heart-shaped chocolate boxes)**_

 **Also, I was asked to post the list of the stories I am going to do in this story. As such, I did and the list are on my profile. Take note that it is in no specific order of stories I am going with. I just pick one at random.**

 **Also, I had set up a Twitter account made for the purpose of keeping up to date with my loyal followers. With it, you will be able to:**

 **Know my Status in my story completion.**

 **Know of future ideas.**

 **Do polls.**

 **Give visual aids like pictures.**

 **Answer story questions quicker than having to wait until I post a new chapter (this goes out to Guest reviewers who ask questions, and I have no way of contacting).**

 **Share ideas together.**

 **And finally, know I am alive.**

 **The account name is Juubi_no_Shinju** ** **(no space)** at sign (no space) FF, and address is twitter dot com slash Juubi_no_Shinju**

 **Hope you would follow me to stay connected.**

* * *

 **World 3 Scene: 1: Shinobi Shaman of Konoha**

* * *

 ** _Unknown Dimension ‒ Naruto's Room ‒ Unknown time_**

Naruto laid on his bed, provided to him along with the room, same with everyone else. He stared blankly at the ceiling, not feeling the least bit tired. His mind was too active to even fall asleep.

He knew who his parents were. After 14 years, he finally knew who his parents were!

His mother... _Kushina Uzumaki_.

He smiled widely at that. He knew who his mother was. Like any orphan, he always wondered who his mother was, what she looked like, and especially what she was like.

Then there was the case...of his _father_. Minato Namikaze, aka the **Fourth Hokage** , aka the 'Greatest Hokage Konoha ever had' _(debatable on that last account)_ ;

Aka, the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside him. Thus damming him to a life of loneliness and isolation.

He didn't know what to think about this. One part of him _hated_ his father for making him a Jinchuuriki. Hated him, for leaving him alone.

On the other hand, he felt happy and proud to be the son of a Hokage, not to mention a member of the Uzumaki Clan. To know that he wasn't some no-name clanless orphan, filled his heart with peace, his doubts since childhood vanishing.

His mind was divided on how to accept this news.

He loved his mother, even not knowing her, he felt a warmth spread though him at the mere mention of her name. A once faceless woman, clearing up a bit. Though while still foggy, he could clearly see a warm smile and eyes full of motherly love.

A smile crossed his face. _'Kaa-san...'_

 _Now, his father on the other hand..._

A part of him knew, that if he ever saw his father, he wouldn't know how to react.

He would either cry and hug him...or beat the shit out of him in anger. Probably both, with the latter being the first action.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat up. Thinking on all of this wasn't going to do him any good. Maybe he could ask Shin in the morning to find out more about his heritage?

Getting up from the bed, he moved toward the bathroom on the side of the wall. As he took care of his bodily needs, he was unaware of the door to his room opening silently as a figure snuck in, the door closing without a sound as the figure hid in the shadows of the room.

The bathroom door opened, and Naruto walked out, the sound of the toilet flushing behind him. Getting back on his bed, he tried to go to sleep.

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done, as he continued to toss and turn. It was useless, his mind was too worked up with all that's been happening, especially the shocking news of his parents. Sighing, he flipped to his back, staring up at the ceiling once more. As Shikamaru would say...

"Troublesome."

"Oh? And what has you so troubled Foxy?"

It was only the hand that covered his mouth and a strong grip around his waist, that stopped Naruto from flying up into the air with a manly (read: girly) shout (scream).

With wide eyes, Naruto looked at his assailant. Only to see, not the face of an enemy, but the grinning face of one Anko Mitarashi.

That was worse, in his opinion.

"Now, now Foxy-kun. Everyone else is sleeping, so no shouting. Okay?" The grin she gave him showed him that it wasn't a question. Sweating nervously, Naruto gulped, before nodding. Her smile growling, she released her hold on his mouth, letting him speak.

"A-A-Anko-sensei-"

Anko cut him off, wagging a finger at him in disapproval. "Ah ah ah! We're not sensei and genin right now. So its Anko- _chan_ , gaki!" She told him, tapping him on the nose. His face burned a bit in embarrassment.

"Um...ok. Anko... _chan."_ It would do him good to not argue with the dangerous woman, who could summon deadly snakes at any time. Anko smiled brightly, nodding in approval at the suffix. Clearing his throat, he continued, "What are...are you doing _here_?" He asked, wondering just why the crazy snake jonin was doing in his room. Was this a prank?

Anko put on a mask of innocence, as if she was doing nothing wrong. He didn't buy it for a second. "I just came to see how my favorite gaki was doing, is all." She said, batting her eyelashes at him. She just got a deadpan look. _Really?_ "So! What's got you so troubled, Whiskers?" She asked, a genuine curious and a hint of concern in her eyes.

Naruto bit his lip, wondering if he should tell her. He felt uncomfortable talking with the woman ‒ due to the fact that their last meeting ended with her cutting his cheek, licking the blood off, all the while pressing her...*ahem* _womanly_ parts against his back.

He was lucky he didn't suffer any... _dreams_ throughout the exam.

On the other hand...he felt so confused about everything. Maybe talking to someone could help him out?

He didn't feel like talking to Kakashi-sensei or Ero-Sennin. To Tsunade-Baachan or Shizune-neechan. Not even Iruka-sensei.

He didn't think they could understand how he felt right now. Even Iruka, who was an orphan like him, couldn't understand the situation on finding out your own father sealed the very beast that nearly destroyed his home in his own son. To unintentionally put him on a path of loneness and neglect.

 ** _They didn't understand the burden of being a Jinchuuriki. To be hated by your own home and be seen as a demon! They would never, and will never understand him!_**

Naruto blinked, shaking his head off such thoughts. Where did _those_ come from?

Suddenly, his eyes widened when he was pulled forward, and his head laid on something very soft. He blinked when he heard as well as felt a soft thumbing followed by a beating rhythm.

His eyes grew wide as his entire face turned red when he realized his head was laying on Anko's chest, to which he realized even further, that she wasn't wearing her trench coat! Leaving her in only her fishnet shirt and skirt!

Anko smirked down at the blonde, who was trying his hardest not to let his mind linger on how soft the feeling was, and how warm the contact felt. "Silly little fox! You can trust me. Tell Auntie Anko what's got you so bothered. I won't bite... _unless you want me too._ " She whispered the last part, but Naruto ignored that.

He bit his lip, thinking it over, before coming with a decision. "It's...everything. Watching other counterparts of me, and what they are capable of. It makes me wonder...what's so special about me? I mean, one Naruto goes to a school of heroes, another one is the father of a demon baby, he even has a wife! And a younger me has two special nee-chans! And I...I..."

"You feel jealous." Anko noted. Naruto flinched, but nodded slowly. Anko chuckled, pressing him tighter in her embrace. Naruto's cheeks burned a bit in embarrassment, but gave no other expression. "Sheesh gaki, it's alright to feel jealous. I might not show it, but I get jealous when I see couples, or families together. That's the life of an orphan. You just can't let it affect you and bring you down. Were the other yous kick ass? Yes, they were. But so are you. You can't feel so down. If you want to be stronger than the other yous, then get stronger! Isn't that what you do? Prove people wrong and get stronger?"

Naruto thought about it, and realized that Anko was right. Why was he feeling jealous of his counterpart? They were **him**! So what if they were stronger than he currently was? He just needed to train hard and become stronger than...himself! If that made any sense. _'And besides! If they could be so cool, so can I!'_ He thought, seeing the 'logic' behind it. If other Naruto Uzumakis were cool, so was he!

That made sense, right? Right!

"And let me guess...the other problem's your parents. More specifically, your old man." Anko said. Naruto winced at that, before frowning, giving a small nod against her chest.

"I don't know what I should think about that." He muttered, but Anko heard him clearly. "I mean...all my life, he's been my hero. My idol! I wanted to be like him, to be as strong as him, and surpass him! To one day be the Hokage, and be respected and loved by the village, like he was. But then I learned that he sealed the Kyuubi in me...all I can think about, was 'why'? Why did he choose _me_ as the container? Why did he have to make me the bastard Kyuubi's jailer, and have everyone hate me?" He revealed, his eyes stinging in the storm of emotions he was feeling. Anko was silent, letting the blonde let his heart out. "And now...now that I learn that…that he's my _father_ , my own dad...I don't know what to do! My own father made me a jinchuuriki! He put this demon in me! Why?! Why did he do it?!" She felt him begin to shake, and simply held him. It was the least she could do.

How many times had he cried and no one held him?

She knew what that was like.

She heard him begin to let out small sobs, making her frown. _'He's mask is starting to drop.'_

"Why?" He sobbed, tears falling through the chain mail shirt, and hitting her skin, but she didn't care. "Why did he do this to me? Why did he have to leave me alone? I hate him!" He shouted, tears of sadness and anger falling down his cheeks.

 _"Why? Why did he do this? Why did he have to mark me?! To leave me alone! I thought he loved me! I...I hate him. I HATE HIM!"_

Anko closed her eyes, memories of dark times making themselves appear. She fought them off. Raising a hand, she ran her fingers through Naruto's yellow hair. She laid her chin on his head. "I wish I could tell you, gaki. But sometimes, life just plain sucks, and will fuck with you. Many things will be unfair, I know. But you're a stubborn gaki, and I know you will push through them. I may not know why Yondaime-sama sealed the Kyuubi into you, but if I had to guess, I say it's because if there was one person he could count on to keep the furry bastard locked up, it would be his own son." She stated, Naruto growing silent, his sobs dying out before stopping. "Now, I'm probably the last person to be giving comfort to someone's anger against someone, but you shouldn't blame your dad. I mean, the guy died sealing the Kyuubi in you ‒ no offense ‒ and obviously didn't know how bad your life would be. So it isn't his fault."

A part of her would have said that that blame would belong to the Sandaime, who was the one to announce the kid's status ‒ she was there to see the announcement. However, she kept silent. Last thing she wanted was to shift the kid's anger, when she was trying to calm him.

Naruto was silent, thinking over her words in his head. He knew the woman was right, as much as he didn't want to admit it. As much as he wanted to blame his father for having some part in his hellish childhood, being hated by the villagers, and leaving him alone (before he met his precious people); he knew it wouldn't do anything. He didn't want to me like Sasuke, constantly living his life in anger and hatred. He was mad, yes the feeling burning deep in his chest, but he would not let it control him.

He knew what being angry did, recalling the immense anger he felt back when he first tapped into Kyuubi's chakra at the fight against Haku. But then he also remembered how he had nearly killed her.

He didn't want to do it again, killing someone in anger.

Sighing, he let himself relax, feeling emotionally drained, sinking deeper in Anko's hold. Anko, also feeling his tired state, ran her hand gently through his hair, providing him comfort. While she wasn't one to comfort, as if anyone who knew her would be shocked, she felt connected to the kid, feeling kinship. Both had crappy lives, had the village glaring at them constantly, and put on masks to hide their pain. Him, a mask of happiness and joy, pranking people for closure. While she tortured people, using them as outlets for her own pain and anger.

In the end of the day, all they wanted to do was crawl into a corner, away from eyes, and cry. Letting out all their anger and sadness. Wishing for someone to comfort them. Give them the warmth they longed for.

And now they have it, in a way. She comforted the blonde with his revealed parentage and shocking news and anger. She was being there for him. In a way neither the Third and Iruka could never be, at least that was her opinion.

 _'Only someone who understands can comfort you.'_ Was what she thought. _'And maybe...he can do the same with me.'_ She thought wishfully to herself.

She didn't know what she felt for the blonde. Years ago, when she had first found out about his treatment, she tried to help him out. Even from a distance at the time ‒ who knew what the villagers would do if the "Snake Whore" and "Fox Brat" were spotted together. It would be a blood bath! ‒ she did all she could. Leaving him money at his bed, leaving fresh groceries ‒ unlike him, stores knew better than to kick _her_ out ‒ or leaving fresh and new clothes.

At the time, she felt like a pseudo older sister looking after her little brother. At times, though just barely there, there was a soft of motherly feeling when she became an adult. Too bad her adoption requests were never accepted ‒ damn council!

But it was later on, that the feeling grew into something else. She would label it as an _attraction_. She didn't care about other's thoughts and views! She was a shinobi! They could die any day now, so they didn't care about morals, to an extent. She would admit that the kid was cute ‒ especially with those adorable whiskers and blue eyes that could make the ocean itself green! ‒ even teasing about it with her friends, much to their discomfort. But then the stories came.

About his team's battle in Wave.

Then surviving a run-in with Orochi-pedo! (Kami she wanted to kill the fucker!)

His preliminary match against the mutt gaki. Now _that_ was funny as shit! She laughed so hard!

Becoming the apprentice to Jiraiya-sama. Pervert he may be, but he was incredibly strong.

Taking on a live Biju! And saving the village from destruction. (She was one of the few that actually believed the story of Naruto being the one, not Sasuke. Thankfully there was an ANBU there to provide support and facts.)

Then the meeting with the Akatsuki.

Bringing back Lady Tsunade.

And lastly, saving a whole Country from dictatorship in the Land of Snow.

She grinned. He had done more incredibly things in his year as a genin, than many other shinobi had done in their whole lives! _'I wonder what else he'll do in the future.'_ She thought, growing very excited at the thought! What was next? Stopping a war? Saving the world?!

All in all, her interest in Naruto Uzumaki had grown largely, becoming one of a small affection. And a part of her, one that was denied the opportunity to experience romance in her youth, hoped there to be _something there_ in the future, if she played her cards right.

Looking down, her grin fell into a small smile when she saw the gaki sleeping peacefully on her chest, his shallow breaths ticking her skin. Smiling, she grabbed the blanket and covered them both. She snuggled into the warm mattress, feeling herself beginning to fall asleep. Before slumber took her, she had one last thought.

 _'I wonder if there is a world out there_ _we_ _could be possible.'_

She had no idea...

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning?...Day?...Next Scene_**

Given that the rooms provided did not have any windows ‒ as there was no sky to look out at ‒ the only way to know there was a shift of day, was by the room either brightening (to symbolize 'day') or darkening (symbolizing 'night').

And so, with the darkness of the room fading and giving way to a blinding white, the occupants within the room groaned in protest, cursing the light and fighting to stay within the realms of slumber. Unfortunately, it was not to be.

As Naruto was waking up, he felt very comfortable, and at peace. A contrast to the mental turmoil he was going through just the other night. As he was waking up, he felt a nice warmth. It drew it him, embracing him in its protection. He smiled softly as he hugged his pillow, pushing itself to its soft skin, the sound of its heartbeat soothing him. He just wanted to stay like this forever...

 _Wait a minute._

 _'Skin'? 'Heartbeat?'_

And just like that, the memories of the other night crashed into him. More importantly, the last few minutes before he fell asleep. With his eyes closed, he broke out into a cold sweat. His tone paling by the second. It became even worse, when he heard _her_ speak.

"You sleep good, _foxy_?"

He then felt something _wet_ on his ear.

. . . .

"AHH!" In a flash that would make his sensei wonder if he knew his father's _other_ technique, Naruto appeared on the other side of the room, clinging the wall tightly as he stated at the chuckling Anko, his whole face burning a bright red. _'Did she just_ lick _my ear?!'_

Anko laughed at his reaction as she set up from the bed. Betrayed by his hormones, Naruto couldn't help but trail the bouncing orbs on her chest, the flesh just barely covered by the fishnet shirt she wore.

 _If only he was lucky..._

He shook his head, shaking away such thought. No! Bad Naruto! Bad! His action only seemed to amuse Anko even more.

Snake: 2 Fox: 0

"Like what you see, Foxy?" She couldn't help but tease him, stretching her arms behind her, purposely pushing her bountiful chest out.

Naruto made the right choice to not look her in the eye...or general direction. Not with her current state of attire.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed or anything...too much. After all, he already knew _some bit_ of the female nudity appearance. After all, he _did_ create the _Sexy Jutsu_ when he was just a kid. But he wasn't a pervert. All knowledge he got were from curiosity to perfect his technique, determination to make it perfect, as well as inspiration after sneaking a pick at the old man's weird books he didn't know what they were about at the time.

He respected women, as taught to him by a kind nurse he met in the hospital when he was younger ‒ it's sad she moved out of the village the year after, after getting married. He would never perve on a woman like Ero-Sennin always does.

Anko smirked. She really liked teasing the gaki. Unfortunately, she would have to cut her fun short. Her smirk lessened to a soft smile. "Feeling better, gaki?"

Naruto glanced at her, before closing his eyes. He then nodded. "Yeah...thanks, Anko-sensei." He did feel better, and he had her to thank.

Anko smiled. Standing up from the bed, she walked over to Naruto, and took him by complete surprise, when she bent down, and gently kissed him on the forehead. Leaning back, she smirked at the flustered blonde. "Think nothing of it, foxy! I just didn't like my favorite genin being all moody. I like your cheerful self better. However, of you _really_ want to thank me..." She had a thoughtful look on her face. Naruto shivered, a sense of dread going down his spine. She smirked at him. "You will owe me a _favor_ , gaki. One day, I will come to you for that favor, and you _must_ do it. No backing out."

 _'Don't take it! Don't take it! Don't take it!'_ Naruto's conscious shouted at him. The thought of doing _any_ favors for Anko Mitarashi was _never_ a good sign!

"Deal." He said.

 _Kami damn you, Naruto! You fool!_

Anko smirked, hiding a hidden excitement at him agreeing, and made for the door. "Great! Well, I better get out of here before someone sees me in your room and starts asking question. Later gaki!" And just like that, she left his room.

Staring at the door in silence, Naruto stood frozen for a while, before silently walking to his bathroom.

He needed a cold shower. A _long_ cold shower.

* * *

 ** _Minutes Later_**

Soon, everyone was dressed and fresh, and walked 'downstairs' ‒ they didn't know whether to call it a 'floor' or 'level' of the solid dimension ‒ to where the 'viewing room' was to look for Shin, to ask if there was a kitchen or something.

Only to look on in surprise, as where a couch once laid, was a long table with many chair, enough for everyone. Set on the white sheets, were a large amount of food, all of them as delicious as the next! The genin, most of all Choji, were practically or literally drooling, stars in their eyes.

At the head of the table, was Shin. Looking over at them, he smirked. "Morning everyone! I hope you are all fully rested and ready to continue." He gestured to the food. "Well now, go ahead and help yourselves." They didn't need to be told twice, as everyone quickly went to the table, and took their seats. Tsunade and Jiraiya at the head, next to Shin, followed by Shizune next to her master, Tonton in her arms, and Iruka. Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Kono, Moegi, and Udon sat beside the blonde. Then Kurenai, Anko, Shino, Kiba, Hinata. Akamaru on the floor behind his master with a doggy bowl. Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji ‒ who was already stuffing his face. Gai, Lee, Neji, and finally Tenten beside Shin.

"Itadakimasu!"

With a prayer, they started eating. As they ate, the group held conversations, except for Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji ‒ the latter focused more on his food. Naruto was talking with the younger kids about the other versions of Naruto, the kids saying how cool they were and how ‒ in their minds ‒ that made him cool as well, much to the blonde's embarrassment. Meanwhile, while she talked with Kurenai, Anko would at times glance at the Naruto, and seeing the genuine happy smile on his face, his happy laughter, would smile as well. She was glad the gaki was better since last night.

Soon, all the food was gone, and everyone was fed. Seeing this, Shin clapped his hands, and in a flash, the table vanished, and couch appeared once more. "Now that everyone is rested and fed, we can continue with our third world." _'And it's about time. Feels like FOREVER since we've moved on and reached the third world.'_ He thought to himself as he made the all too familiar sphere appear. He decided to pass the sphere to Shizune. Looking at the sphere curiously, Shizune placed her hand on it. Instantly, the location changed to an all too familiar location.

"NO!" Many shouted out in anguish, making Shin laugh.

They had appeared on the yet to be unfinished bridge in Wave. Again.

 **Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki cursed under his breath as his body was once more riddled with senbon. Beside him his rival and teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, had just as many senbon protruding from his body as he did. Though the last Uchiha seemed to be doing much better recently as he started to block the senbon heading in his direction with a senbon he had pulled out of his own body, briefly Naruto thought he saw that Sasuke's usual black eyes were a blood red with a few tome in his pupil meaning that the raven haired shinobi had activated his clan's kekkei genkai the Sharingan.**

Sasuke growled. "How many times are we going to be seeing the same thing over and over again!" He demanded. He was getting sick and tired of seeing him getting his ass kicked by that Haku person! Can't they just move one!

"As many times as they appear." Shin stated, not bothered by the glare the Uchiha sent him.

 **Their opponent was a fake Kiri Hunter-nin with a kekkei genkai of his own that allowed him to use Hyouton jutsu and was an expert with senbon. At the same time their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, fought against Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, and their third teammate a pink haired girl by the name of Sakura Haruno protected the bridge builder Tazuna, the man they were hired to guard until the bridge they were currently fighting on was completed. Naruto struggled to get up in a kneeling position only to see the Hunter-nin prepare another barrage of senbon needles. Naruto instinctively closed his eyes in preparation for the pain that was sure to follow in seconds, silently cursing the fact that he couldn't go all out. Only to be surprised when he didn't feel anything, though he heard the senbon impact against something, and heard Sasuke let out a startled gasp.**

 **"What the hell?!" Sasuke asked bewildered, starring at the senbon that had fallen harmlessly around them.**

Everyone wondered what happened. What happened next, shocked them. "What the hell?!" Kiba shouted.

 **What Naruto could see and Sasuke couldn't, even with his Sharingan apparently, were the two muscular' ogre like creatures standing protectively between them and the confused Hunter-nin. For the most part the two ogres looked remarkably alike with the exception that one was red with two large horns coming out of his head, a pair of upward pointing tusks, carried a bottle axe, a five point star at the center of his head and a point at the center. The other ogre was colored blue with a single horn coming out the middle of his head and two downward pointing tusks, and a five point star shaped diamonds at the center of its head. They both had black armor on their hands and feet, with the only difference being the markings on the armor being in their respective colors, and black claws.**

"What the? What are those things? And why can we see them when the other me can't?" Sasuke asked, looking at the two demonic looking creatures that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Shin explained. "Right now, we are seeing through A-Naruto's point of view. We are seeing what he sees. What those are, will be explained soon."

Meanwhile, Naruto was as white as snow, shaking hard with sweat coming down his forehead. _'Gh-Gh-Gh-GHOST!'_ He mentally shouted. As far back as he could remember, Naruto had a critical fear of spirits, more so evil ghosts. And now, it was taking full effect.

Everyone looked at the frozen, white Naruto in confusion, before shrugging and turning back to the scene.

 **Naruto knew that their names were Goki and Zenki respectively and that the reason that he could see them and none of the others could was because they were a couple of shikigami, spirits, which he knew personally. Though Naruto felt some relief at the two shikigami's appearance he also paled slightly.** ** _'If they're here,'_** **Naruto thought,** ** _'Then that means…'_** **The blonde shinobi trailed off at the end as his ears picked up the sound of footsteps.**

Kiba raised a brow, seeing the slight scared look on his 'rival's' counterpart's face. "Wonder what's going on?"

"Spirit?" Asuma asked, surprised by that, along with the others. Though not by much, as they lived in a world of sentient chakra beings, and favored the god of death, even able to summon it.

Meanwhile, Anko was poking the frozen Naruto on the cheek, having fun messing with him as he rocked in place like a statue.

Suddenly, a bucket of cold icy water appeared over the blonde, and spilled over him, getting a loud yelp of surprise. Shaking his head, Naruto glared at Shin, who looked away, whistling innocently. _'Can't have our man of focus missing the fun, can we?'_ The god thought with a smirk.

 **The footsteps were loud enough for everyone to hear, Kakashi and Zabuza having stopped their fight momentarily when they heard Sasuke's confused statement, and looked towards where the footsteps were coming from. From the mist emerged a girl around the same age as the Gennin of Team 7. The girl had short dark blonde hair, which could almost be mistaken for light brown hair that came down to around her shoulders, with a long red bandanna tied around her head. She had on a short sleeved jet black kimono that stopped at mid-thigh that was held closed by a dark blue obi, and black shorts underneath. Around her neck she had on a blue bead rosary and a blue bead bracelet around her right wrist. The girl had on a pair of wooden sandals with red straps and she was holding a stick with a knapsack tied to the end. The blonde girl had slightly tanned skin and black eyes that had an apathetic look to them.**

He didn't know why...but when he first saw her, Naruto felt a shiver of dread go down his spine. _'Why do I feel scared of that girl, yet also care about her? Why do I feel I should run as fast as I can?'_

 **As the girl looked around at the gathered people, not at all concerned with the fact she had just walked into the middle of a shinobi battle; her gaze eventually came to rest on Naruto's downed form. A look of disapproval flashed across her face at the sight of his condition.**

 **"Hey what are you doing here?!" Sakura shouted at the unknown, to most of them anyway, blonde girl. "It's dangerous here you need to leave right now!" The pinkette warned.**

 **The girl didn't even spare Sakura a glance.**

 **"Hey Anna," Naruto said, nervously scratching the back of his head out of habit, as he identified the girl as Anna. "Long time no see."**

"So the other Naruto knows her." Kakashi noted, wondering what the connection was.

 **Sasuke spared his teammate a brief glance, wandering how he knew the dark eyed girl, before focusing his attention on their opponent but any attempt of an attack by the masked-nin was once more inexplicably blocked like before.**

 **Naruto gulped uneasily when Anna didn't say anything and just continued to stare at him. "Um, what are you doing here?" He asked her.**

 **"What sort of greeting is that?" Anna replied, eyes narrowed and a frown marring her otherwise beautiful face as she placed the knapsack on the ground beside her. "I came all this way and this is how I find you? On the ground beaten, you've obviously been slacking in your training." The blonde girl said before a smirk took the place of her frown. "I'll have to fix that," She stated definitely.**

 **Naruto started to sweat lightly at Anna's declaration, while he trained hard every day what Anna called training Naruto called torture. Even with his insane stamina the blonde shinobi found himself exhausted after a few of Anna's set exercises.**

Naruto instinctively flinched back, unconsciously sensing the dread his counterpart was feeling.

 _'My Kushina senses are tingling.'_ Jiraiya and Kakashi thought with shivers as they looked at the girl. It could have been their imagination, but they could have sworn they saw the feared redhead taking the blonde girl's place.

 _Scary_

 **"For now you'll have to take care of the mess your in." Anna finished, crossing her arms under her chest.**

 **Then, unseen by everyone but Naruto and Anna, a man appeared out of thin air right next to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The fact he lacked legs and his bottom half was instead that of a ghost made it clear he was also a spirit. The male spirit had black eyes and long gray hair that was pulled back into a spiked ponytail with a few bangs framing his face. He had on a black kimono shirt that was left open to reveal his muscular chest, a white sash around his waist, and a white haori over it. On his shoulders and forearms were' red plated samurai armor. The ghost had a katana on either side of his waist held in place by a white sash. And, although they couldn't currently be seen, Naruto knew that the spirit wore black hakama pants, had the same red armor plating on his legs, and simple waraji sandals. The ghost's name was Amidamaru and he was also Naruto's Guardian Ghost.**

"Wow! That guy looks cool!" Naruto and Konohamaru said, with Moegi and Udon nodding.

"Another spirit?" Kurenai wondered.

 **"Amidamaru," Naruto said, greeting the spirit happily his previous nervousness disappearing at the sight of his partner. "It's great to see you."**

Everyone took note how A-Naruto knew the spirit, and wondered how. As well as how only he was able to see them.

 **"I am happy to see you as well my friend." Amidamaru replied before becoming serious and taking in the situation that Naruto found himself in. "Though I see that you're still getting yourself into trouble." The gray haired Guardian Ghost finished in a slightly accusing tone.**

 **"Hey, it's not like I mean for these sorts of things to happen!" Naruto protested loudly. "It just always seems to turn out his way." The blue eyed shinobi finished in a mutter. Seriously Naruto swore he once had an epic adventure one day when he just went out to get some ramen.**

 _'So true.'_ Team Seven thought, as well as Tsunade, knowing the team's mission track record.

 **"Who the hell are you talking to dobe?!" Sasuke demanded angrily. "Have you gone insane or something?!"**

 _'Teme.'_ Naruto huffed.

 **Naruto smirked at the raven haired boy but didn't bother answering, after all it was way too complicated trying to explain what he was and who he was talking to, as he pulled out some of the senbon that were impaled in his body now that he had some time to recover. The reason he looked tired before wasn't because he was low on chakra like Sasuke, he filled an entire forest clearing with Kage Bunshin when he beat Mizuki-teme to a bloody pulp, but because the Hunter-nin had hit many pressure points throughout Naruto's body with his senbon. Anna had given Kyuubi more than enough time to heal such minor wounds by having Zenki and Goki protect him and Sasuke.**

 **Beneath his mask Haku watched astounded as Naruto proceeded to pull out the senbon that had been stuck in his body effortlessly.** ** _'What is he?'_** **Haku wondered.**

Naruto grinned. "The Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja, that's what!" He declared, getting chuckles.

 **Anna watched on as Naruto picked himself up, his legs just shaking the smallest bit as she recalled Zenki and Goki to her side with a mental command. She wouldn't admit it, or show any indication what so ever, but Anna had been concerned when she saw Naruto on the ground riddled with senbon. It was relieving to see him stand back up with a confident grin on his face again. The dark eyed girl was focused completely on Naruto and didn't even react to the sound of two people approaching her position.**

Anko smirked. "Oh, looks like the gaki has a special girl." She said, much to Naruto's embarrassment.

 **"Hey didn't you hear me before?" Sakura's annoyed voice came from the side. "If you're going to stay here then stay close to me. I'll protect you."**

 **Anna almost scoffed at Sakura's declaration. "Be quiet," Anna told the pinkette plainly without even looking at her.**

 **"What?" Sakura said surprised before getting angry. "Hey what's your problem?! I'm just trying to keep you safe!"**

 **"I seriously doubt you can keep anyone safe." Anna retorted, finally looking towards Sakura out of the corner of her eyes. "What exactly have you done on this mission? There is not a speck of dirt on your clothes or a scratch on you. So what exactly have you been doing to help? Because as far as I can see you've just been useless," The blonde girl stated.**

Sakura flinched, but a hand on the shoulder from Ino helped comfort her. She gave an appreciated nod.

 **"That's not true," Sakura refuted. "I've been guarding Tazuna all this time like we're supposed to." The green eyed girl said gesturing to the older man standing beside her.**

 **"And how many times has he been attacked since you all got here" Anna asked already confident that she knew the answer. When Sakura failed to answer it just confirmed what she already knew. "Just like I thought, until you can actually backup what you say I suggest you just stay back and be quiet." Anna finished, shifting her attention back to Naruto in time to see him pull out a scroll from the pouch on his waist, leaving Sakura completely speechless.**

 **Zabuza whistled lowly, having heard everything Anna said to Kakashi's female student. "Whoever that girl is, she is brutal." The Kiri-nin said sounding almost impressed.**

"I like her!"

"Of course you do, Anko." Kurenai sighed.

 **"Who is she?" Kakashi wondered out loud.** ** _'I've never seen or heard of her before but,'_** **The Jounin continued mentally his gaze shifting from the blonde girl to his own blonde student.** ** _'From the way they were interacting with each other they obviously know one another.'_** **The Copy-nin concluded, before turning his attention back to Zabuza in preparation for their fight to continue.** ** _'I'll just have to ask Naruto about her after this is all over.'_**

 **Naruto did his best to hold back a chuckle as he heard Anna tear into Sakura. "Anna hasn't changed a bit." The whisker marked shinobi commented offhandedly.**

 **"Not in the slightest." Amidamaru confirmed his tone a mix of found nostalgia and painful remembrance.**

 **"If I'm going to avoid making things worse for myself I can't afford to hold back." Naruto declared unsealing a wooden sword from the scroll he had pulled out of his pouch.**

The group raised brows, wondering what A-Naruto was doing. Tenten especially wanted to know, seeing the wooden sword. So this Naruto had some knowledge in swordsmanship?

 **"What the hell are you going to do with that?" Sasuke demanded, "It's completely useless. This isn't the time to be playing around!"**

 **"Heh, just watch me teme." Naruto told his teammate. "You ready Amidamaru?" The blonde Jinchuuriki asked his partner.**

 **"Always," Amidamaru replied his form bursting into translucent energy before reshaping into the shape of a small sphere with some of Amidamaru's features like his eyes, hair, and shoulder armor.**

"What the?" Asuma muttered.

 **"Spirit Form!" Naruto called the small spirit ball that was Amidamaru held in his hand, "Unity!" He finished, pushing the sphere into his chest, as a new energy flooded his system, his orang jacket forcibly being opened by the energy. When Naruto eyes snapped open they were far sharper than they ever had been before.**

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted, seeing how different his counterpart suddenly became. The female genin looked away, their cheeks flushed pink as they couldn't help but admit that A-Naruto looked really cool like that.

The senior shinobi also were shocked. _'His eyes! They suddenly became as sharp as a war veteran's!'_

 **Sasuke looked at Naruto bewildered.** ** _'What's this new energy? It's like chakra but it's not at the same time. I can't get a good enough read on it.'_** **The raven haired Uchiha wondered the little he could see of the energy that Naruto was releasing because of his Sharingan.** ** _'It's not only that,'_** **Sasuke continued.** ** _'The dobe's posture is completely different from before.'_** **He observed looking at Naruto intently.** ** _'It's almost like he is a completely different person.'_**

 **'** ** _That's much better.'_** **Naruto thought to himself.** ** _'I've been suppressing my furyoku for a long time it's nice not having to anymore.'_** **The shinobi finished.**

"'Furyoku'?" Neji wondered.

 **Haku watched Naruto take a stance with the bokken, eyes closed. Experimentally throwing a single senbon at the blonde the black haired teen was happy to see that Naruto was forced to block it, as it meant that whatever was preventing him from attacking the two Gennin before no longer was protecting them.**

 **'** ** _I must hurry,'_** **Haku thought.** ** _'I'm almost out of chakra. I won't be able keep my jutsu active for much longer.'_** **The fake Kiri Hunter-nin finished mentally and without another moment's hesitation he shot out of the ice mirror and into another one as the black haired teen began his attack.**

 **"You better be ready for this dobe because here he comes." Sasuke said, his Sharingan working overtime to keep up with Haku's insane speed as he went from one mirror to another, and senbon started to rain down on them.**

 **Naruto didn't react to Sasuke's statement or pay much attention to the approaching senbon.**

 **"Focus, Naruto, steady' your breathing and clear your mind." Amidamaru advised his partner, his astral projection form appearing beside Naruto in the same stance.**

Jiraiya raised a brow at the samurai man's teaching. _'Is he a teacher of his? Interesting.'_

 **Letting out a single steady breath Naruto and Amidamaru's opened their eyes at the same time and proceeded to knock every senbon heading their way out of the air, the bokken moving faster than anyone expected under their combined strength, chakra and furyoku being used in tandem to supplement the slashes. When Naruto blocked the last senbon he held the wooden sword to the side with a confident smirk on his face.**

Tenten gasped. _'He was able to block all the needles with such coordination and agility! And with a wooden sword! How did he do that? Did he channel chakra into it? No, its not made of chakra metal. So how? And where did he learn such technique? Something like that takes years of practice? Is this even the same Naruto as ours?'_

 **Haku and Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment in stunned silence, Sasuke having survived the onslaught mostly thanks to his recently awakened Sharingan.**

 **'** ** _How is this possible?'_** **Haku thought astonished.** ** _'That level of skill with a sword, even a bokken, would take years of practice, years that Naruto should not have.'_** **The black haired teen concluded apprehensively.**

 **'** ** _Excellent work Naruto.'_** **Amidamaru said approvingly.** ** _'I see that your skills have not diminished in the slightest in the last few years.'_**

 **'** ** _Yeah, well, Anna would have killed me if I let myself grow weaker.'_** **Naruto replied with a chuckle, only half joking about what the blonde girl would do to him and Amidamaru really couldn't refute Naruto's claim.** ** _'Now let's finish this.'_** **Naruto decided taking the bokken in both hands and proceeded to channel furyoku into the wooden blade, "Celestial Slash!" With a single swing of his blade, in Naruto and Amidamaru's dual voices, the blonde shinobi released an arc of energy at the mirror that contained Haku.**

"WHOA!" The blonde once more shouted, seeing the attack. The jonin and sannin were also shocked. The latter two had only seen something like that, be done by the trained samurai of Iron Country.

 _'That was a completely energy based attack! Something like that takes years, if not decades to do, especially someone so young!'_ The sannin thought to themselves.

 **Normally Haku would have stayed in one of his Demon Ice Mirrors confident that it would survive the hit, but his instincts were telling him to get out of the way, so the fake Hunter-nin sped out of the mirror he was standing in and into another one. Looking at the mirror her previously inhabited Haku was just in time to see it shatter into pieces the moment the energy wave hit it. Haku's mind was racing trying to figure out what he had just witnessed, how Naruto managed to perform a jutsu without hand seals, and know which mirror he was hiding in. Sasuke's fists were clenched tightly as he stared at the result of Naruto's attack before his eyes turned hatefully to Naruto.**

 **'** ** _How does the dobe have such power?'_** **Sasuke thought, as he remembered his own failed attempt to destroy the ice mirrors.** ** _'I need that power to kill Itachi, he doesn't!'_** **The Uchiha seethed silently.**

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Sheesh teme! You need to cool it!"

Sasuke glared at him, before looking away with a huff.

 **Naruto's eyes quickly scanned for Haku's new position. He wasn't a chakra sensor and Haku didn't possess any furyoku. The cerulean eyed shinobi wasn't even sure if you could track furyoku like you could chakra, so it was made harder to find the long black haired teen before he moved to a different ice mirror.**

 **'** ** _Our only choice will be to wait for him to attack us and counter before he can reenter one of his mirrors.'_** **Amidamaru informed Naruto. Naruto let out a sigh; it wasn't like him to just wait around for the enemy to attack but didn't have much of a choice, so he reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.**

"Wow, the brat's actually being patient?" Tsunade teased with a shocked expression. "Color me shocked!"

"Hey!"

 **Haku watched the two Gennin, waiting to see if either would perform another surprise move, but besides both of them trying to determine which of the images was really him, neither did anything else. With little choice, knowing he would have to cancel his jutsu soon to conserve chakra, Haku began his attack once more this time attacking Naruto from behind in the hope of taking him out quickly and by surprise.**

 **Sasuke was the first one to spot Haku, his Sharingan granting the raven haired boy the ability to see the other dark haired male exit one of his ice mirrors and throw a few senbon at Naruto's unprotected back. With a burst of chakra enhanced speed Sasuke moved to deflect the senbon and intercept the masked teen. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto noticed Sasuke dash at something behind him. Correctly guessing the cause Naruto spun himself around, slashing upward and unleashing another Celestial Slash.**

 **Haku wasn't expecting for Naruto to suddenly turn around and release another slash of red energy that slammed into him and sent him crashing through the ice mirror he just came out of. The hit, loss of concentration, and the low amount of chakra he had left all resulted in the remaining mirrors shattering after he impacted with the first ice mirror and bounced across the unfinished bridge before coming to a rolling stop.**

 **'** ** _Great job Amidamaru, I can take it from here.'_** **Naruto thought to his Guardian Ghost before canceling the Spirit Unity causing Amidamaru to reform beside the blonde shinobi.**

"Spirit Unity?" Kakashi asked.

"It will be explained." Shin said, getting a nod from the masked jonin.

 **"Very well Naruto." Amidamaru replied pleased with how well his partner performed under Spirit Unity after such a long time.**

 **On the sidelines Sasuke watched on with a scowl on his face as he watched the class dobe beat their opponent when he couldn't.** ** _'How is he so strong? Where is Naruto getting such power from?!'_** **The last loyal Uchiha raged in his own mind.**

Sasuke frowned, listening to his other's thought. _'Am I really that obsessed for power?'_ He couldn't help but question himself.

 **From where she stood Anna, though the mist obscured most of her view of the fight, knew what the end result was and was pleased with Naruto's victory over the ice user.**

 **Naruto made his way towards the fallen Hunter-nin, as the masked shinobi slowly picked himself' off of the ground his mask cracked right down the middle. The whisker marked shinobi suddenly stopped though when Haku stood to his full height and his mask broke in two to reveal a face that Naruto recognized.**

 **"You," Naruto muttered in disbelief.**

Naruto sighed. Yeah, that was always a shock.

 **Haku gave the shocked younger boy a sorrowful smile. "Why are you hesitating Naruto? I'm out of chakra you should finish me off while you have the chance." The black haired boy said regretfully.**

 **"What?!" Naruto said thoroughly confused.**

 **"I've failed Zabuza-sama." Haku stated sadly. "He has no need for a broken tool, so please kill me." The Hyouton user pleaded.**

 **"Why would you go so far for a guy like Zabuza?!" Naruto demanded instead.**

 **"Do you remember what I said about precious people, Naruto?" Haku questioned the blonde shinobi, as Naruto thought back to the first time he met the effeminate looking boy.**

Naruto clenched his fists in anger, angry at how Haku had sacrificed herself for Zabuza. "Damn it, Haku." He growled quietly.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **After a very late night of intense training,** ** _'Heh wouldn't Anna be proud,'_** **Naruto thought momentarily, the blonde Jinchuuriki woke up to the sight of the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Suddenly a shiver that spoke of his imminent demise went down Naruto's back. As it turned out the girl's, at least he looked like a girl to Naruto, name was Haku and she was gathering herbs to help a friend recover quicker to which Naruto offered to help her with.**

 **"So," Haku began after gathering all the necessary herbs. "Naruto do you have someone that you consider precious?" He asked the younger boy.**

 **"Huh, what do you mean?" Naruto asked him back, tilting his head to the side in confusion.**

 **Haku smiled at the whisker marked boy before going into an explanation. "I believe that one is only truly strong when they fight to protect something they consider precious." Haku told him. "Do you have someone precious that you want to protect?" He asked again.**

 **Naruto thought over Haku's question, but it didn't take long before the images of different people started to appear in his mind, all he would consider precious, most prominent of those that appeared in his mind was Anna. "Yeah I do," Naruto eventually answered with a fox like grin on his face.**

 **Haku nodded his head once. "Good, then you will definitely become stronger in the future." Haku said turning around and beginning to walk away only to stop after a few steps and look back at Naruto over his shoulder. "By the way I'm a boy." Haku stated clearly before leaving.**

"What?!" Naruto shouted, before gripping his head in frustration. "I CAN NEVER TELL IF SHE'S A BOY OR A GIRL! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" He shouted to the sky. Everyone sweatdropped.

Shin grinned in amusement.

 **It took a while but eventually what Haku said registered in Naruto's mind.**

 **"WHAT?!" Naruto's shout could be heard from miles around.**

 **Far away a certain blonde itako felt vindicated, though she still planned to give the person she was searching for hell when they eventually met up.**

Naruto whimpered. Even Kyuubi, inside him, felt a shiver of dread from that 'Anna' girl. She was a dangerous one.

 ** _End Flashback_**

 **Naruto nodded his head to indicate that he did remember.**

 **"Zabuza-sama is the person I consider most precious to me." Haku informed the boy he saw so much of himself in.**

 **"But why him?" Naruto enquired, still not seeing why Haku would go so far for Zabuza.**

 **"Zabuza-sama saved me, not only my life but from my own loneliness as well. If not for him then I wouldn't be here." Haku said softly as he recalled his own past. "For the sake of the one who saved me and his dream I was willing to do anything."**

 **With the battle between them over Anna had moved closer to get a clearer view of what was going on and had heard what Haku had just said. A wave of understanding washed over the normally indifferent girl, and by the look on Naruto's face and how he glanced over at her it seemed he noticed the similarities in Haku's reasons and how they met.** ** _'He's…'_**

 **"But," Haku continued, "I failed to do what Zabuza-sama asked me to do and defeat you and your teammate. My usefulness to Zabuza-sama has come to an end, I'm a broken tool. I no longer have a reason to continue living." The ice user finished sadly.**

 **"What kind of bullshit is that?!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Don't you have your own dreams you want to fulfill! Why are you willing to throw away your life after a single loss?!"**

 **"My dream is to help Zabuza-sama achieve his dream; I can no longer do that." Haku said in a resigned tone.**

 **"But you aren't some tool for him to throw away." Naruto argued, "You can have your own dreams separate from Zabuza. Live your own life!"**

 **"I'm sorry Naruto." Haku replied with a shake of his head. "But I've already decided to end things here. All I ask is for you to carry out my wish."**

 _'Damn it Haku! Why do you have to be so stubborn!'_ Naruto mentally shouted.

 **"Why the hell are we even arguing this?" Sasuke cut in, stepping in front of Naruto, as he pulled out a kunai. "He is an enemy if he wants to die then so be it!" Without a second thought the last loyal Uchiha threw the kunai aimed straight for Haku's heart.**

Naruto glared heavily at Sasuke. The anger behind it enough to make his eyes flash red with Kyuubi's chakra, making the Uchiha sweat. He quickly moved away from the angry blonde.

 **Haku closed his eyes in silent acceptance only to snap them open a second later pull out a senbon and deflect the kunai at the last moment. "I'm sorry," Haku apologized, though who he was apologizing to and for what was a completely unclear. "But there is one final thing I must do for Zabuza-sama." He stated before forming an ice mirror with the little chakra he still possessed and stepping through it.**

 **Naruto's mind raced as he tried to figure out where Haku had gone, his eyes widening when he came to one possible conclusion. "Damn it," Naruto muttered, clenching the bokken so tightly that it shook slightly in his strong grip. Turing in the direction that Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting Naruto took off channeling chakra into his legs to enhance his speed.**

 _'I hope you make it, other me.'_ Naruto thought as he looked on, his anger gone for the meantime.

 **Kakashi's and Zabuza's fight was winding down to an end. Zabuza was being held in place by Kakashi's ninken, one arm rendered useless, while the Copy-nin held a ball of lightning in the palm of his hand.**

 **"This is your end Zabuza." Kakashi said with a deadly seriousness.**

 **Zabuza let out a mirthless chuckle. "You've said that once before, Kakashi." Zabuza pointed out, "Yet here I am."**

 **"A mistake I'll be sure to correct right now." Kakashi replied, as he dashed at Zabuza and thrust his lighting covered fist at the former Kiri-nin, "Raikiri!"**

"Ten bucks says Zabuza lives." Anko suddenly spoke up, raising a hand with a grin.

Asuma smirks. "I'm in. Put me down for 15."

Kakashi pouted, not that it could be seen with his facemask. "Must you doubt my skills?" He asked.

Anko shrugged as she piled up the money. "Just a gut feeling." She said.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes/eye at her. "Well then, 50 says my other kills Zabuza." He said, taking out the money. Anko grinned at the challenge.

"Alright then."

Gai smirked. "I TOO SHALL TAKE PART! 15 on my youthful rival!"

With the bets made, they turned back to the scene.

 **Several things happened at once in the span of very little time. First an ice mirror appeared beside Zabuza, which Haku stepped out of to stand between Kakashi and Zabuza, as he threw a senbon needle through the scroll that summoned the ninken dispelling the jutsu. Next was Naruto's sudden appearance and releasing a Celestial Slash, unconsciously channeling chakra along with furyoku into the bokken, the arc of energy a dark violet instead of red. The Celestial Slash impacted with Kakashi's Raikiri draining it of most of its power and diverting it from its intended path so that it hit Haku on the right side of his chest instead of his heart.**

Kakashi's eye twitched, while a laughing Anko and Asuma collected their winnings. Gai sighed as he gave the two his cash. "So much for skills. Eh, Kakashi-chan!" Kakashi said nothing, just shooting a glare at his student, who chuckled sheepishly.

 **Initially Kakashi was surprised by Haku's sudden appearance and Naruto's interference. He wondered what had possessed his student to act as he did, but could tell that by Naruto's intervention that the black haired teen would live instead of being fatally wounded, as it stood the fake Hunter-nin would still need medical attention soon or he would die of blood loss.**

 **"Hm; seems you served one final purpose Haku." Zabuza said, unconcerned for his subordinate's condition, grabbing Kubikiribōchō with his single still working arm.**

"Damn you, you bastard!" Naruto shouted at A-Zabuza, not that the man could hear him.

 **"I'm glad," Haku managed to murmur his eyes starting to glaze over.**

 **Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as Zabuza swung his zanbato prepared to cut through Haku to get to him. Without much delay the gray haired ninja grabbed ahold of Haku and jumped away. When Kakashi landed a short distance away the Copy-nin had more than a hint of disgust in his eyes for the rogue Kiri-nin.** ** _'To think he would go so far just to win this battle.'_** **Kakashi thought silently to himself.**

Naruto snarled. These events were really getting on his nerves!

 **"Why did you do that?!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza incensed by the swordsman's actions. "Don't you care about Haku at all?"**

 **"Please kid," Zabuza scoffed. "Haku is a tool to help me defeat my enemies. If he has to die so that can happen so be it, he knows what I expect of him." The wielder of Kubikiribōchō stated with a cold indifference.**

 **"How can you say that?" Naruto muttered darkly. "You mean everything to Haku! He told me you saved his life as a kid. After all this time how can you think of him like some tool to be thrown away when it's no longer useful? Did everything you two went through mean absolutely nothing to you?!" The blonde shinobi demanded everyone's attention focused solely on him.**

 **Anna watched Naruto intently a proud look in her eyes as she was once more reminded of one of the reasons she fell for the knuckleheaded, whisker marked, cerulean eyed boy, and made her confident in her decision for the future.**

Anko, seeing and hearing the girl's thoughts, pursed her lips in thought. It would appear she was the only one to catch that.

 **"That's just how things are in this world brat." Zabuza replied, though there was a slight strain in his voice that only Kakashi and Anna picked up on. "The sooner you accept this fact of life the better chance you have of surviving in this world."**

 **"No," Naruto responded shaking his head. "I refuse to accept that. You saved him, trained him, took care of him, and became Haku's family. I just can't believe that you did all that and still only see him as a tool." The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki denied, staring directly at Zabuza with a fire in his eyes. "If this world is really like you said then I'll just have to change it."**

Shin, Tsunade, and Jiraiya smiled softly at the blonde, both theirs and A-Naruto as they had the same determined look.

 **"Do you really think a fresh out of the academy Gennin could accomplish something like changing the world?" Zabuza said incredulously. "How would you do it?"**

 **"Someday, someday I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto answered instantly and with a steely determination. "When that day comes I'll be strong enough to change things." The shinobi said surely. Though becoming Hokage wouldn't be the only factor in the future that would allow Naruto to make a difference in the world.**

The shinobi picked that last thought up, and were surprise, wondering what else the alternate blonde sought.

 **Zabuza looked at Naruto unsure if the kid was being serious, while the brat had shown some surprising moves he didn't look like he had what was needed to become a Kage.**

 **"As inspiring as this all is." Anna said, cutting in. "We have unwanted company." She said looking toward the unfinished side of the bridge.**

 **All the shinobi, and Tazuna, turned their heads in the direction that Anna was looking to see that the mist had cleared enough to reveal Gato with a bunch of mercenaries standing behind him.**

 **"Gato," Zabuza said disdainfully, eyeing the mercenaries carefully.**

"Burn him!" Anko shouted with a fist in the air.

"Calm down Anko." Kurenai said.

"Neveeer!"

 **Gato a short man in a business suit had a sneer on his face as he spoke to Zabuza. "Some demon, I send you to kill one old man and you are all but beaten by a bunch of kids and their sensei. Heh, you're more like a baby demon." Gato said arrogantly sure that the mercenaries standing behind him were enough to keep him safe.**

 **Zabuza nearly snarled at the short business mogul's insult. "Explain yourself Gato, what are you doing here?" The rogue Mist-nin ordered.**

 **While Gato went on about his reasons for him betraying Zabuza, Kakashi was looking down at the raven haired boy in his arms and assessing his injury and treating it to the best of his ability.** ** _'There that should do it.'_** **Kakashi thought managing to momentarily stop the bleeding.** ** _'He'll need to be properly treated later, but at least for now he won't bleed to death.'_** **The Jounin finished contemplating with a sigh of relief.**

Naruto also sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi nodded with an eye-smile. "Of course, Naruto.

 **Gato noticed Kakashi out of the corner of his eye after he got done talking to Zabuza. "So that little shit is still alive, huh?" Gato asked rhetorically a smirk plastered on his face. "Good I owe him for breaking my arm. I'm sure breaking his arms and legs before killing him will make us even."**

 **Zabuza directed a large amount of killing intent at the midget business man for his threat. "Looks like we no longer have a reason to fight Kakashi." He stated factually.**

 **"Looks that way," Kakashi said in agreement, as he stared down the mercenaries.**

 **"Alright boys," Gato started banging his cane against the ground to draw attention to himself. "Kill all of them, and as a reward you can have the girls to do with as you please." He said much to the mercenaries cheering.**

 **"Not going to happen." Naruto muttered angrily, dropping his bokken, and pulling out a kunai. In order to protect Anna, Naruto was prepared to kill whoever threatened her. Sakura too he guessed.**

"I'm ignoring that last statement." Sakura deadpanned, as Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at his counterpart's way of saying it.

 **"Listen brat Gato's mine, you got that?" Zabuza told the blonde shinobi making sure he understood it wasn't up for debate, as he grabbed his zanbato with his one good hand.**

 **"Fine with me," Naruto replied indifferently, though he wished he could get his own hands on Gato for what he did to the Land of Waves.**

 **"Naruto," Anna called to the blonde Jinchuuriki, causing him to perk up and look at her. "I expect you to defeat at least 25 of those thugs or I'll triple your training." The blonde itako said absolutely.**

Naruto blinked with a dead look. "I don't know why...but I hope my other does get 25."

 **Naruto noticeably paled and broke into a cold sweat. Not even bothering to say anything back to Anna, the whisker marked shinobi focused his attention completely on the mercenaries across from him, as he formed a single hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled loudly, as in puffs of smoke ten Kage Bunshin were created. "You heard her." The cerulean eyed teen said to his clones each of them with a couple of kunai in hand.**

 **Kakashi let a sigh, "Guess I don't have a choice but to join in too." He said in his customary lazy tone, as he created his own group of Kage Bunshin.**

 **Refusing to wait another second Zabuza dashed at Gato Kubikiribōchō slung across his back.**

 **Gato's eyes grew wide and fearful as he watched Zabuza quickly get closer, his image being overshadowed by that of a demon. "Ah! Stop him don't let him get any closer!" The businessman yelled in a panic, as he tried to put as many mercenaries between him and Zabuza as possible. The mercenaries tried to follow their employer's order but found their way impeded by a group of blonde and gray haired shinobi.**

 **"Where the hell do you think you're going Gato?!" Zabuza shouted after cutting some mercenary that had got in his way across his chest.**

 **"No, stay away!" Gato exclaimed fearfully, seeing that everyone who got too close to Zabuza had been quickly dispatched he resorted to begging. "Please spare me! I'll triple what I was going to pay you!" He pleaded as he reached the end of the bridge.**

 **"To late Gato," Zabuza replied. "Die!" the rogue Kiri-nin said swinging Kubikiribōchō and decapitating Gato, his head landing on top of his neck. "You never should have crossed me." He stated with finality before kicking the corpse off of the bridge, the head rolling off after it, and then made his way through the crowd of mercenaries. Not one of them was even trying to stop him.**

This far, the genin were used to the death, thought the academy students still had to have their eyes covered.

 **Everything was quiet for a moment, except for the sound of Sakura throwing up from the gruesome sight of Gato's death, before shouts of anger started to rise from the surviving mercenaries.**

 **"Hey you just killed our meal ticket!"**

 **"What are we going to do now?!"**

 **"We'll just have to take our fill from the village."**

 **"Let's go!"**

 **Just as they all were about to make their way towards the village a single arrow came out of the mist and struck itself right in front of the mercenaries. Looking towards where the arrow came from they were surprised to see all the villagers of Wave armed to the teeth with whatever they could use as a weapon, and at the front stood Inari with a crossbow in hand.**

"Alright, Inari!" Naruto cheered.

 **"If you want to get to the village," Inari started. "You'll have to get through us first." He stated, the villagers loudly voicing their agreement behind him.**

 **"Inari," Tazuna murmured in amazement at seeing his grandson, daughter, and every person in the Land of Waves ready to defend their home.**

 **"Well it's about time." The original Naruto said, much more lighthearted then before.**

 **"Heh, don't you know that the hero usually arrives at the last second." Inari replied with a large grin, repeating Naruto's words from earlier.**

 **"Don't forget about us." Kakashi said standing by his Kage Bunshin. Sasuke though injured, low on chakra, and a little tired was prepared to join in. "And I'm sure that Zabuza won't mind joining in." The Jounin said casually. Naruto and his clones ready to continue as well.**

 **"I could work off some steam." Zabuza said a blood thirsty look in his eyes that spoke of the oncoming slaughter.**

 **The surviving mercenaries froze in place, they were now completely outnumbered their own group dead, heavily injured, or unconscious. Having to face the shinobi and an entire village would most likely result in their deaths, so they did the smart thing for once in their lives and ran for it making their way toward the boat at the end of the bridge that had originally brought them. Some of them preferring to jump off the bridge rather than wait. Seeing the mercenaries retreating caused the villagers to erupt in a cheer celebrating the fact that they were finally free of Gato's tyranny. While the villagers were celebrating the shinobi gathered near Haku's injured form, Zabuza taking a close look at the black haired teen's injuries.**

 **"Kakashi-sensei what do we do now?" Sakura asked, looking at Zabuza warily.**

 **"Are you stupid or something?" Anna asked walking up to the group, stopping beside Naruto. "Don't answer that I already know the answer. With Gato dead there is no reason for Zabuza to be after the old drunk anymore." She said as if it were obvious.**

"I already know my counterpart and her are not going to get along." Sakura said with a sigh.

 **"She's right Sakura our battle with Zabuza is over." Kakashi said pacifyingly in order to calm his most short tempered student, before turning a curious eye to the two blondes. "Though that leaves the question of who' you are Miss. Naruto, you seem to know her mind telling us who your friend is?" He finished by questioning his student.**

 **Naruto scratched the back of his head in nervous embarrassment. "Uh, this is Anna Kyoyama and-" Naruto began.**

 **"-And I'm not his friend. I'm his wife." Anna stated cutting in and causing Naruto to face palm at how she just came out and said that.**

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"...WHAT?!"

"Wife?!" Ino shouted.

"Not again!" Kiba shouted in jealousy. First Hilda, and now Anna, another cute blonde?! Why did all the good things happen to Naruto?!

Naruto was slack jawed, frozen in place. Like with Hilda, the idea of being married at a young age, was crazy to him.

Anko had a wide smile on her face, though it would twitch at times. Hinata was as still as a statue, her face a cold blank that would make her father proud, much to the worry of her team.

Asuma raised a brow as he took a suck of his cigarette. Blowing out a smoke, much to Kurenai's annoyance, he spoke. "Kid sure moves fast."

 **"WHAT?! HIS WIFE!" They all shouted at once, even Zabuza stopped looking at Haku over as he looked at the two blondes in surprise. With a shinobi's life span it wasn't unheard of for them to get married at a young age, but twelve seemed like an extreme even for them.**

 **"Well I will be, eventually." Anna amended. "After Naruto keeps the promise he made to me." The blonde girl finished, giving Naruto a meaningful look that all but said that he would be keeping his promise.**

Naruto sighed in relief. It looked like his other wasn't married _yet_. Though that brought up question of this _'promise'_ He made with Anna.

 **Naruto let out a mental sigh while thinking that Shikamaru was right and girls were troublesome, all the while knowing that if he said it out loud Anna would make his life hell.**

Naruto felt the glares of the girls aimed at the back of his head, and gulped nervously. Blame Shikamaru, not him!

Shikamaru, feeling the glares also aimed at him, no doubt from Ino, sighed. _'Troublesome women.'_

 **Now he would have to figure out a way to explain what Anna meant without revealing the existence of spirits, the tournament, or the fact that he was the first ninja to become a shaman, a person who could communicate with spirits and fight alongside them.**

Now that caught the adults by surprise. "A Shaman? For a shinobi to also be a shaman? I've never heard of something like that." Asuma muttered, rubbing his chin. Shamans were a rare thing in the Elemental Nations. Even ninja monks that serve temples, weren't anywhere as good as shamans. They were still shinobis, and too in-tune to chakra. Shamans on the other hands, were connected immensely with spiritual energy and the spirit world. Many monks had tried to be in-tune with both sides, but were unsuccessful. For A-Naruto to be the first shinobi-shaman, was very surprising, and interesting.

 **Anna narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "I can still read your mind." Anna said quietly so none of the others could hear her.**

Tsunade raised a brow. "Can she really read minds?" She asked, impressed by that.

 **"Sorry!" Naruto apologized immediately though he knew that it would be useless to apologize at this point and that Anna was going to make him suffer through her training regimen no matter what.**

"How bad could Anna-san's training be?! I bet it is very youthful!" Lee shouted with fire in his eyes at the mention of training.

Shin chuckled mysteriously. "Oh, you'll see."

 **Though Kakashi and Zabuza didn't know what exactly Naruto was apologizing for they recognized the look Anna was giving Naruto as the one all women gave their boyfriend/fiancé/husband when they were in the doghouse and couldn't help but start praying for the kid.**

* * *

 **The next day Haku's eyes opened groggily as he woke up in a room he didn't recognize. Sitting up in the bed he found himself in Haku grimaced in pain as his hand instinctively went to his right shoulder from the pain he felt from there.**

 **"Easy Haku, don't push yourself." Zabuza's gruff voice said from off to the side. "If you move around too much you're going to end up opening your wounds." He warned.**

 **Despite Zabuza's warning Haku's head instantly snapped toward the source of the voice to see his master leaning against the wall by a window, with Kubikiribōchō resting beside him. Besides a few bandages, more than the ones Zabuza usually wore to cover the lower part of his face, and the fact that he had his arm in a sling he looked relatively unharmed. "Zabuza-sama what happened? Where are we?" Haku asked, as he tried to stand only for Zabuza to make him lie back down.**

 **"We're in the old bridge builder's home." Zabuza started to explain.**

 **"But-" Haku started to say only for Zabuza to stop him.**

 **"Gato double crossed us, he showed up at the bridge with a small army of mercenaries shortly after you passed out." The rogue Kiri-nin informed him. "With our contract terminated I teamed up with Kakashi and his students to deal with Gato."**

 **Haku nodded his head in understanding, but there was something that he still needed to know. "Zabuza-sama, how am I…" The black haired teen trailed off at the end, unable to finish his question.**

 **Though left unfinished Zabuza knew what Haku was going to ask. "You have the blonde brat to thank for that. Whatever that jutsu he used was, it took the brunt of Kakashi's attack and redirected it towards your shoulder." Zabuza informed him, while gesturing to his wounded shoulder.**

 **"Naruto," Haku mumbled, a bit surprised that he owed the younger boy his life, especially considering he had asked him to take it earlier.**

Naruto smiled, glad A-Haku was alright.

 **"Yeah him," Zabuza said with a far off look appearing in his eyes at the blue eyed boy's name before he pushed off the wall. "I'll bring you some food in a second." The rogue Jounin told him. "Later Kakashi and I will be raiding Gato's compound, his students will be staying behind to look after the bridge builder, be sure to get plenty of rest." He finished.**

 **"Understood Zabuza-sama," Haku replied.**

* * *

 **Outside Anna was proving to be a true slave driver when it came to training, as Naruto knew very well and was unable to do anything about it. Not even complain in his' own head!**

 **"Come on Naruto after this you still have to do 300 squats and a 30 mile run around the island." Anna told her blonde fiancé, as she watched him do pushups from under the shade of a nearby tree.**

Naruto paled white at that, along with the other genin...except for Lee, who was cheering and shouting about Youth.

Asuma chuckled with a sweatdrop. "Wow...girl really is a slave driver. She might give Gai a run for his money."

Kurenai also sweated at the intense workout the girl was putting her 'fiancé' through. "Well, we've seen that she has his best interest at heart. Though I wonder what she was pushing him so hard for." She questioned, getting shrugs.

"YOSH! Such youthful spirit! Anna-san's Flames of Youth burn bright! We must follow her example after this! Team Gai! We will increase our training!" Gai shouted, making Tenten and Neji pale hard at that, while Lee gave his sensei a salute, his eyes teary with happiness.

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

 _'NOOOO!'_ The other two of Team Gai mentally shouted in horror.

 **"254…255…256… This is insane!" Naruto said between gasps.**

"Ehh! She wants me to do all that?! She's insane!" Naruto shouted, fearful of the torture his counterpart was going though.

Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up, along with a blinding smile. "YOSH! Naruto-kun! You're Flames of Youth blaze bright! We must train together one day!"

"Not happening, Bushy Brow!" No way he was getting involved in their insane training!

 **"Quit complaining." Anna replied indifferently. "I told you I would triple your training if you failed to defeat at least 25 of those thugs."**

"WHAT! I definitely beat more than 25 of those assholes!"

"Language, Naruto!" Shizune scolded the blonde.

 **"But I beat like 34 of them." Naruto replied without stopping or losing count of the pushups he was doing. If he lost count, then Anna would make him start all over.**

 **"Wrong your clones beat 34, you only managed to defeat 17 of them." Anna shot back.**

"She counted!" Kiba asked in shock.

Naruto's jaw dropped, opening and closing, but no words came out. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Talk about seeing the loophole."

 **"Now speed it up before I decide to add another 100." Hearing Anna's threat instantly caused Naruto to speed up.**

"She's a monster!" Naruto shouted, flinching back from the scene. _'She's scarier than an angry Sakura and Baa-chan, and she's not even doing anything!'_

 **A few minutes later Naruto was lying on the ground completely exhausted after getting done performing his last pushup.**

 **"Alright you can rest for 5 minutes before you get back to training." Anna said, cutting the blonde shaman a small break.**

"SHE'S SO YOUTHFUL!" Lee shouted.

Gai nodded, joining his precious student. "YOU ARE RIGHT, LEE! HER FORM SCREAMS YOUTH! WE MUST TRAIN TO ONE DAY MATCH HER YOUTHFULNESS!"

Lee looked at his teacher with wet eyes. "You are so wise, Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!'

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!'

"GAI-SENSEI!"

 ** _BAM!_**

"Seriously, that gets really annoying." Shin said, a large mallet laid on his shoulder, while the green spandex duo laid on the ground, with large, smocking bumps.

 **Sasuke and Sakura had also been watching their teammate train and now that he was resting the pink haired kunoichi tentatively approached the blonde. Something Anna immediately took note of and watched carefully, she never liked the color pink especially when it was a girl's hair color. "Hey, Naruto, is that girl really your girlfriend?" She asked him. It was the question at the forefront of her mind since she just couldn't see anyone wanting to actually date the blonde shinobi. "I mean she sure doesn't act like it. This training she is putting you through alone is ridiculous."**

 **"Anna's not my girlfriend." Naruto said already recovering, one of the few benefits of being a Jinchuuriki. "She's my fiancée." He corrected her obviously. Old man Hokage made sure he understood there was a big difference between a girlfriend and a fiancé when he was younger.**

Naruto raised a brow. "There's a difference?" He asked. Never being in that kind of relationship before, but secretly wanting to, he didn't know of the difference. Instantly, Jiraiya appeared by his student's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Yes, there is. You see, by idiotic student, a girlfriend, is a young female to which you form a loving, thought at times temporary, relationship with, but may or may not break off. A fiancé, however, is a permanent pre-marriage, where you are to be stuck one woman for the rest of your life. Never again to be given the joy of having interaction and _fun_ with other women!"

 ** _BAM!_**

"Don't put such thoughts in his head, you perv!" An angry Tsunade shouted at her knocked out pervert of a teammate. Sighing, she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and lead him away, to explain to him the _real_ difference.

 **"Yeah about that," Sakura continued, not at all appeased by Naruto's answer. "Why is she your fiancée you didn't explain that?"**

 **"It's complicated." Naruto replied uneasily avoiding direct eye contact with the green eyed girl.**

 **"You said that yesterday." Sakura persisted. "But if an idiot' like you thinks it's complicated then it's probably not."**

Sakura groaned, before sighing. The more she would see her counterparts badmouth Naruto, the guiltier she felt about the way she had treated him in the past. She wanted to make it up to him. So far, she only liked the first counterpart she saw, the one that was actually nice to Naruto. She wondered if she will see more of that kind. _(AN: Seriously, apart from a few I know, is there any other Nice Sakura fics? C'mon people, don't be hating!)_

 **Anna glared at the pinkette for the insult toward her fiancé. Sure she knew that Naruto wasn't some genius prodigy, but only she was allowed to insult him. Naruto was also growing frustrated with the Sakura's pestering.**

 **"To put it simply," Naruto said, a bit of an edge in his voice. "After saving her I promised after I won something I would marry her." The blonde shinobi finally told her.**

Kiba raised a brow. "Wonder what he saved her from?"

Shikamari hummed. "And there was that thing about winning something. Wonder what that is?"

At that moment, Tsunade and a flustered Naruto returned. Tsunade had taken the time to not only explain the difference between a girlfriend and fiancée, but also some of the duties a husband-to-be should follow. Let's just say, some of the 'duties' make him not want to be in a room alone with a female for some time.

 **Sakura noted the change in Naruto's tone and wisely decided not to push it, but there was one final thing she wanted to ask. "Ok, but if you had a fiancé then why did you ask me out on all those dates all of the time?" Sakura questioned him. "I never figured you as the kind of guy who would cheat on his fiancé." She told him bluntly.**

 **Everything suddenly became deathly silent and Naruto began to noticeably sweat, sweat that had nothing to do with the training he was doing before and shake fearfully.**

Everyone shivered, a sudden gust of cold wind passing through them.

"Eh?!" Naruto gasped, catching the glare in Anna's eyes, and paled. "Sakura-chan! Why'd you have to betray me like that?!" His teammate just sacrificed him to the monster that was Anna!

Sakura chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, with her tongue out.

 **"Naruto, sweetie, what is she talking about?" Anna asked moving towards them, a false politeness in his voice.**

All male genin and academy students, quickly hid behind their teachers, the primal instinct of detecting female fury activating.

 **Naruto shook his hands wildly. "It's a misunderstanding!" Naruto said desperately. "I asked Sakura to get ramen with me, so we could hang out as teammates. I never said it was a date. I would invite Sasuke a couple of times as well." He told her honestly hoping that Anna would believe him. Now that Sakura thought about it, as she slowly backed away, Naruto never even mentioned the word date when he asked, it was just something she automatically assumed whenever he asked.**

 _'Well, that's another difference between the two Narutos.'_ Everyone thought, as their Naruto used to constantly ask Sakura out almost constantly before.

 **Anna stared Naruto down with narrowed eyes. She knew he was telling the truth, but she had to make it absolutely clear she would make him suffer a painful death if he even thought about cheating on her. "Alright breaks over slacker get back to work." Anna ordered him.**

 **"What?! But it hasn't been 5 minutes yet." Naruto complained.**

 **"Stop whining you have a 40 mile run waiting for you before doing 450 squats." Anna told him coldly.**

 **"Why do I suddenly have to run more miles and squats than before?!" Naruto asked loudly.**

 **"Do you want me to make it more?" Anna asked him back.**

"So cold!"

Anko grinned, liking Anna's dominance in her and A-Naruto's relationship. "I LOVE that girl!"

 **Naruto didn't even think about it for a second before he was up and already running. "No Anna!" The blonde shinobi replied.**

 **"Good," Anna muttered as she walked back into the house, already planning to send some ghosts to keep an eye on her blue eyed fiancé to make sure he didn't slack off. "Which reminds me," The blonde girl said out loud. "I expect you to go with him Amidamaru." She said looking to her right at empty space before Amidamaru appeared right where she was looking.**

 **"Of course Anna," Amidamaru answered before disappearing once more to follow after his shaman, not wanting to incur the blonde itako's wrath.**

Anko laughed. "Even ghosts are scared of her!"

* * *

 **A few days later saw the bridge completed and everyone saying their goodbyes to the people of Wave.**

Kiba groaned. "Finally we finished that mission fast! I'm getting sick of seeing the same thing over and over again! If we go to a world and have to see Wave again, can we just skip it?" He asked Shin. The other shinobi nodded in agreement (along with the audience behind the fourth wall) getting tired of constantly.

Shin tapped his chin in thought. Humming, he shrugged. "Maybe. If we appear on the Bridge again, I'll just give a small recap. Don't worry, soon we'll hit the _fun_ worlds."

Some sighing in relief, others groaning, the group just turned back to the scene, hoping they can just leave Wave and move on.

 **"Thank you everyone," Tazuna said to the group of Konoha shinobi, Anna, Haku, and Zabuza, though the last three the bridge builder was a little skittish around. Zabuza and Haku for obvious reasons and Anna for different reasons entirely, "Without you this bridge would never have been finished and we would have never been freed of Gato."**

Naruto smirked, puffing his chest out, hands on his sides. "Yep, we're awesome." He said, Sakura and Sasuke smiling/smirking in agreement, allowing a moment of pride to fill them. Everyone rolled their eyes.

 **"No thanks necessary Tazuna, we were simply carrying out our mission." Kakashi said casually while waving his hand back and forth lazily. "We will bill you for the upgrade in the mission later." He finished.**

Kakashi chuckled with a glint in his eyes. The old man thought he could fool him and only give C-rank mission pay? After all the crap he suffered through?! Hell no! He had taken great guilty pleasure in making the man pay. Sure most of the pay came from the income taken from Gato's bank, but still. Spoils of war.

 **"Right," Tazuna replied awkwardly.**

 **"Tazuna," Anna said stepping forward.**

 **"Yes, Miss Anna?" Tazuna replied, standing at attention a bit at the sound of the dark eyed girl's voice. Over the last few days the old drunk had learned what tended to happen to those who crossed her.**

"That's how scary she is." Naruto muttered. Anna was a dangerous girl. Maybe even more than Hilda. _Pity his counterpart for being engaged with her. Pity him._

 **"I want to know if you do renovations and restorations." Anna enquired.**

 **"Well it is not my specialty but I can do it." Tazuna answered, even if he had never done it before Tazuna was prepared to learn, and fast, if it meant not displeasing the blonde girl.**

 **"Good there is something I will need restored and renovated back in Konoha." Anna informed the man. "You can have a few days to settle things here before I see you in Konoha." The way she said it left no room for argument.**

Naruto raised a brow. "Wonder what she wants renovated." He questioned.

 **"Right," Tazuna agreed hurriedly.**

 **While Anna and Tazuna were talking Naruto and Inari were saying their respective goodbyes, the little black haired boy doing his best not to cry, "Come on Inari what's with the tears?" Naruto asked softly.**

 **"I-I can't help it." Inari replied, losing his fight to hold back his tears. "Great now you're going to make fun of me and call me a cry baby." He said trying to wipe away his tears.**

 **"What are you talking about," Naruto said, putting a hand on top of Inari's head and rubbing his head messing with his hair. "It's okay to cry every once in a while, especially when your happy, as long as it's not the only thing you do." He told the younger boy with a grin.**

Naruto smirked at the young Inari. It's been a long while since he last saw him and his family. He wondered how they'd been. Maybe if he was lucky, he could get a mission there again and visit them.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru saw the interaction between his boss and the other kid, and puffed his cheeks in jealousy. Naruto was _his_ boss and aniki! Who did this guy think he was?!

Shin saw this, and chuckled. If Konohamaru and Inari ever met, that would prove to be interesting.

 **"Really?" Inari asked looking up at Naruto through tear filled eyes.**

 **"Yeah," Naruto responded reassuringly. At that point Kakashi said that they were heading out. "Well goodbye Inari, take care of your mom and grandpa." The blonde shinobi said, moving beside Anna as they all started to leave.**

 **"Bye Naruto remember to visit us!" Inari shouted to the whisker marked shaman's retreating form.**

 **"You bet!" Naruto called back, waving his hand over his shoulder. "You can try visiting too when your grandpa is in Konoha."**

 **As they watched the shinobi and Anna leave one citizen of Wave brought up one important fact.**

 **"Hey we still have to name the bridge." A villager voiced.**

 **"That's right," Tazuna said in realization, as he gained a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at one shinobi in particular, "How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" The old man suggested, "In honor of the shinobi that gave Inari back his courage and who in turn gave us all the courage to make this day possible, and proved that there are such things as heroes."** ** _'Not to mention anyone who can handle that girl is simply amazing.'_** **Tazuna thought with a shiver.**

"Wait, WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in surprise. This was the first he was hearing about this. _(The first time it was mentioned, he was unconscious.)_

Shin smirked at him. "And it happened in your world too, kid. You inspired Inari to get up his ass and stand up to Gaki, who then got the whole village to take a stand as well. As such, they named the bridge after you."

Naruto stared at him in shock, mouth agape, while the group cheered for him, Iruka ruffling his hair. Slowly, a smile grew on his face. A _real_ smile. One of true happiness. Shin and Anko saw this, and smiled as well. Anko thought the smile looked great on him

 **Tazuna's suggestion was meet a unanimous cheer from the crowd and it was agreed that, that was an excellent name.**

* * *

 **After crossing the bridge and walking for half an hour Zabuza called everyone to a stop.**

 **"This is where we go our separate ways." Zabuza informed the group, much to Sakura's relief.**

 **"If you don't mind me asking what will you do now?" Kakashi asked his fellow masked ninja.**

 **"I've been thinking of going back to Kiri and joining up with the resistance group." Zabuza answered him uncaringly. Though afraid of returning back to the Land of Water, and sad to be saying goodbye to the friend he made in Naruto over the course of the last few days, Haku informed his master that he was ready to follow him anywhere. "You're not coming with me Haku." Zabuza told the ice user.**

 **"What?" Haku asked confused.**

The group was also surprised, wondering where the man was going with this. The grownups however had an idea...

 **"It took me a while, but I've finally realized what the blonde brat said was true." Zabuza stated, ignoring Naruto's shout of indignation at being called a brat. "All this time I wasn't training you to be a tool. I trained you to be my successor." The Mist Jounin said seriously causing Haku's eyes to widen in shock. "I want to pass Kubikiribōchō to you when you've become strong enough, but that is never going to happen if all you do is follow me around, so this is where we part ways as well. Go with Kakashi to Konoha, since you were never officially a ninja for Kirigakure you should have no problem joining their ranks. Grow strong Haku because the next time we meet we'll see if you're deserving of my sword and I won't be holding back when that day comes." Zabuza told his apprentice.**

Naruto's eyes widened. Haku was going with the Konoha group. He didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, his friend could be seen more. However, there was question on Haku's feelings in being separated by someone so close to him. He knew how loyal Haku was to Zabuza, and being told to separate for a time, would sadden the ice user.

 **"I, I understand Zabuza-sama." Haku said the sadness of being separated from his father-figure clearly evident in his voice.**

 **Zabuza turned his attention away from his student to look at Naruto. "Naruto," Zabuza started once more, using Naruto's name for the first time. "I don't know if you will be able to keep your word to change this world, but I'm looking forward to seeing what you accomplish." He finished before turning around and jumping into the trees disappearing from the line of sight almost immediately.**

 **"We should continue making our way to Konoha." Haku said after a moment of silence, the others agree and hurrying back to the Leaf Village, Naruto unexpectedly picking Anna up and carrying her on his back to speed up the process.**

"I get the feeling my other is going to regret doing that." Naruto muttered as the scene faded away.

Asuma rubbed his chin. "This could be interesting. To see the first shaman/shinobi ever..." He said, the other jonin nodding in agreement, Gai shouted about how _youthful_ it would be.

Jiraiya hummed. "That still brings up questions. Like how Naruto knows Anna. What was this 'tournament' business about? And how is A-Naruto able to see spirit?" He questioned, with Tsunade nodding in agreement.

"All your questions will be answered next scene." Shin told them. Nodding, everyone looked back at scene as it began to start.

* * *

 **End of chapter!**

 **It took a LONG while, but we finally got to the third story! Damn, 25 chapters, and we JUST got to the third story! And we still have HUNDREDS to go through! I can tell you that by the time we make it to the half-way point, we will be in the 100s chapter.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to post. I was working on the next chapter of** ** _Superior Spider_ (no I haven't finished it)** **; I want to finish the first part of the story (it being the introduction chapters). By far, there are only TWO more chapters left. Maybe three. Don't know.**

 **After I finish with that, I will shift my focus on another story. It is between** ** _Ashurado no Kami_** **or** ** _A pirate's life for me_** **as those are my top 2 most demanded stories. It will be a 5-chapter update for all stories (minus this one, as it comes and goes). So after 5 chapters, I will again shift my focus.**

 **So decide, debate, and fight over amongst yourselves which it will be.**

 **And as agreed, I have posted the list of stories I am either going to do, or debating on doing it, in my profile, along with the summaries. So check them out to see what's up ahead. It is also updatable, so I might or might not add stories every week.**

 **And be sure to follow my Twitter to be kept up-to-date on my events and chapter progress!**

 **Also, I start class next week. It is Monday through friday, every month for the next six months. So it may or may not make updates slower. Sorry about that.**

 **That's all for now! Ja ne!**


	26. World 3 Scene 2: Shinobi Shaman

**Disclaimer: ...see previous chapters**

 **Poll for next story to focus on has been set up. KEEP VOTING! IT IS NECK-TO-NECK!**

 **Sorry it too so long. School is killing me!**

 **In addition to doing my school work (I'm in Game Programming, it is tough and challenging, though fun to create your own video games), I am also working on my stories, and even help other authors with theirs.**

 **I also get challenged. Some I accept, others I don't. With 2017 coming, I am planning my course. Next year, I am advancing my plans. I have lots planned.**

 **I am working on a special Fanfic Project that will hold a great impact in my stories. I will not reveal everything, but what I will say is this:**

 **All my stories hold a connection with one another...**

 **I had updated my profile. Posted new story ideas (located above** **Superior Spider** **harem list), and a few challenges I was asked to do (bellow the** **Into the Edge** **story list). So be sure to check them out.**

 **Story ideas can also be seen as challenges, so if anyone is interested in doing one, PM me.**

 **PS. I was asked if there were going to be other stories that focus on other Naruto characters. Well, that depends on two things:**

 **1\. If people tell me the stories (title and** **author name** **, I NEED the author's name. Many stories have the same title, and I may not know which one you are requesting. PLEASE remember that!)**

 **2\. If I like it (sorry, but that's how I do things)**

 **I had a few** ** _non-Naruto centric_** **stories requested, and I did check out. However, a few things made me lose interest (sorry about that, but its true). More so the** ** _pairings_** **. If it something unbelievable (for example:** ** _KibaxMei_** **), I lose interest. I'm sorry, but that's just how I do things...again.**

 **I do except one-shots displaying the character going through some crazy adventure (like** ** _The life and times of Hatake Kakashi, nukenin_** **, which I** **will** **be doing soon) to a random day (example: Kiba spending the day with Akamaru and reflecting their time together). Something like that.**

 **Now, I would go and look for the stories myself, but there are so many stories in the** ** _Naruto category_** **, and I don't want to be spending my time doing that. Now, there over a hundred of you reading this story, so if you could please help me out...**

 **I know that over 80% of stories being shown in this fic are Naruto-centric, but I would also like to give the other characters a chance at the spot light. So please, help me.**

 **Thank you...**

* * *

 **World 3 Scene 2: Shinobi Shaman of Konoha**

* * *

 **"Miss Anna it has been a while." The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, said nervously.**

"Eh!" The genin shouted. The Hokage, the strongest shinobi in the village, _nervous_?!

The adults, blinked in surprise at that, the most surprised where Asuma, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. _'Anna must truly be a scary girl for pops/sensei to act nervous.'_ They thought to themselves.

 **At first the veteran Hokage was surprised by the two additions to Team 7, but after recognizing who the blonde girl was he grew noticeably jumpy. Not that Team 7 and Haku didn't understand, the looks alone that the girl would give people when they were making her angry would be enough to unnerve even the most battle hardened shinobi. "I trust you are well?" He asked, taking careful note of the hand print on his surrogate grandson's cheek. Apparently Anna didn't enjoy Naruto suddenly picking her up and carrying her off at high speeds; she was smart enough though to wait until they reached the village's gates before delivering Naruto's punishment.**

Naruto winced, unconsciously rubbing his cheek, as if feeling the sting of the slap. Beside him, Jiraiya nodded seriously. "Yes, women do not like it when you catch them off guard."

Tsunade smirked at her teammate in amusement. "Speaking from experience?" She asked, getting a pout from the grown man.

 **"I'm well Hokage-sama." Anna answered the man politely. "I finished my training so I decided to come and keep an eye on Naruto." She explained detachedly. "With the condition I found him on his mission it's clear that he has been neglecting his training." Anna finished sounding displeased.**

 **"I see," The Hokage said, feeling sorry for his surrogate grandson for what was sure to happen to him in the future.**

"Not cool, old man!" Naruto shouted at the alternate version of his surrogate grandfather. "Hmph! No faith..." He grumbled.

"Well, pop's not wrong." Asuma whispered to Kakashi, who nodded in agreement. There was a reason he was a bachelor.

 **"Well it is nice to see you once more." Sarutobi said as honestly as possible. "And who might you be?" He asked after he turned his attention to Haku. Hiruzen then got a brief explanation of who Haku was, what happened on their mission to the Land of Waves, and Haku's wish to join Konohagakure. "I see," The Hokage said once more, taking a drag from his pipe, which he had pulled out at some point during the small debrief. "There is no problem with you joining Konoha's ranks as long as you understand that you'll be instated as a Gennin and some Anbu will follow you for an undetermined amount of time to ensure this isn't some sort of ploy."**

 **"I understand and accept your conditions Hokage-sama." Haku answered, giving the aged leader a slight bow.**

 **"Very well, then welcome Haku to Konohagakure no Sato." Sarutobi said tossing the black haired youth a headband belonging to the Leaf Village. "I think it would be best to assign you to Team 7, so that only leaves where you'll be staying to be decided."**

 **"He can stay with me." Naruto immediately offered.**

Naruto smiled at the idea of Haku ‒ even if it was a _male_ version of the Haku he knew ‒ living with him. "Yeah! Totally! That would be so cool!"

Sakura raised a brow as she looked at the blonde. "Um, Naruto. I don't think your apartment will fit both you, Anna, and Haku." She had seen the blonde's apartment, and it was very small for three people.

Naruto blinked, thinking about, and had to agree. His apartment could hardly fit three people living there. There just wasn't enough room. "I'm sure the other me will think of something."

 **"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea Naruto. Your apartment wasn't meant for three people. That is assuming of course that Miss Anna would be staying with you." Sarutobi said, looking at said girl questioningly, as Naruto rubbed the back of his head for his oversight.**

 **"Of course," Anna said obviously. "But it's fine we won't be staying there much longer. The Asakura's gave us one of the properties they own within the village and we'll be moving there soon." The blonde itako informed the Hokage.**

Tsunade raised a brow. "Asakura?" She asked. She looked at Jiraiya. "You've ever heard of a clan named that?"

Jiraiya took a moment to try and recall any clan or family by that name, but in the end, he shook his head. "No. It must be a new clan in that dimension."

 **Hiruzen nodded his head in acceptance, though Kakashi once more found himself' curious about how Naruto met Anna, became her fiancée, and who the Asakura were. "Good then that solves all our current issues, Team 7 you are dismissed; return home and rest up Kakashi can give the mission report." Sarutobi said dismissing the Gennin and Anna. Sasuke and Sakura immediately left after being dismissed, but Naruto and Haku stayed behind as Anna seemed to have something else to talk about with the Hokage.**

 **"Hokage-sama before I go I have a mission request for tomorrow." Anna said, pulling out the form and handing it to Sarutobi with all the details of the mission on it.**

Naruto tilted his head. "Anna wants a mission? Wonder what it is." He said mostly to himself, but the others heard, as they were equally curious.

 **Looking it over quickly Sarutobi accepted it and informed the itako that it would be carried out the next day. With everyone else gone Sarutobi did a few quick hand seals to dismiss his personal Anbu guards and activate a silencing seal in the room, giving him and the Jounin sensei some privacy. "Is there something you wish to discuss Kakashi?" The Sandaime asked having noticed the questioning looks the Jounin had been giving Naruto and Anna earlier.**

 **"Hokage-sama I'd like to know how Naruto met Anna, became engaged to her, and how he is involved with this Asakura clan. There was nothing about either of them on the info sheet about Naruto that I received when he became my student." Kakashi said, "I've also caught Naruto talking to someone he calls Amidamaru, who also seems to talk back to him, and I am worried that it's the Kyuubi influencing him." The gray haired Jounin finished bringing all his concerns forward.**

Kakashi hummed. "Hopefully we will learn some bit of the other Naruto's life. I will admit, I am very curious." The other jonin agreed with him.

 **Sarutobi took another drag from his pipe before letting it out and focusing his steely gaze on Kakashi. "Kakashi what I am about to tell you is an S-rank secret that is shared by the Kages of the 5 Great Shinobi Villages and those they put their upmost trust in. You are not to repeat what I tell you to anyone." The Hokage finished seriously.**

Everyone was shocked that this was such an important secret, and listened very closely. Especially Naruto, wanting to know his counterpart's connection.

 **"Understood Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied simply.**

 **Sarutobi took a moment to collect his thoughts before he began. "Since before the formation of the shinobi villages there has existed a society alongside ours. This society consists of people who can communicate with the spirit world without the use of a jutsu of any kind." The Sandaime revealed.**

The genin gasped in surprise and awe at that. People able to contact spirits without any jutsu to help?! That seemed almost impossible!

 **To say Kakashi was shocked by the revelation was an understatement. He actually dropped his Icha Icha from the surprise he felt, "Wha-?" Kakashi started only to stop mid-sentence.**

Asuma gapped. "Kakashi dropped his _book_?! Now I'm shocked!" He joked, but was ignored, as everyone focused on the Third Hokage's explanation.

 **Hiruzen almost chuckled at Kakashi's stupor, sure that if it wasn't for his mask he would have a comical look on his face, but refrained to continue with his explanation. "A majority of these people are known as Shaman." Pausing to take a drag from his pipe Sarutobi continued. "And their existence is a vital part of the continual life of all those in this world." Sarutobi stated.**

Everyone was surprised by that. What could he mean by that?

 **Kakashi was able to gather his wits enough to ask the aged Hokage a question. "What do you mean by that Hokage-sama?" The gray haired Jounin asked.**

 **"Every 500 years a tournament is held for every shaman worldwide to decide who shall become 'Shaman King' who will merge with the King of Spirits and decide the fate of the world until the next tournament." Sarutobi answered with what little he knew about the tournament.**

"Eh?" Kiba questioned. "What does that mean? What...does this 'Shaman King' become _Kami_ or something?" He joked. However, the adults didn't find anything about hat hilarious, as seen by the serious expressions on their faces.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in thought. "It sounds like they do, Kiba." He answered.

"What?!" Kiba and Ino shouted in shock. "Shikamaru, you can't be serious!" The Yamanaka heiress told her teammate.

"Well, from what we've heard, a shaman _merges_ with this 'King of Spirits', which is no doubt the strongest spirit there is. And aren't _kamis_ spiritual beings? So to be given such power, would make this "Shaman King" a god-like being." The Nara explained to the shocked group.

The jonin glanced at the other nervously. Some couldn't help but worry on the thought of someone like Orochimaru discovering this fact, and trying to gain such power. Not to mention the other power hungry people or criminals finding out about this, and battle to either become the Shaman King, or get the person's loyalty. It was then that Tenten spoke, a thought appearing in her head.

"Wait...isn't Naruto, or the other Naruto at least, a shaman too?"

Blinking in realization, everyone turned back to the scene.

 **Kakashi found the information fascinating but saw one problem with what he was learning, "What does any of this have to do with Naruto?" Kakashi questioned curiously before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you don't mean…"**

 **The Sandaime nodded his head. "Yes, Naruto is also a shaman. More precisely he is the first shinobi to also be a shaman." Sarutobi stated with a bit of pride entering his voice.**

Asuma nodded, seeing he was right. Though he still wondered how. He continued to listen, having a feeling his question will be answered.

 **"How is that possible? Surely there had to have been at least one person who was a shinobi and a shaman before Naruto." Kakashi replied in some mild confusion.**

 **"There has not," Sarutobi said back absolutely before getting back to his explanation. "For a human being to be a shaman, or any of the other professions that allows one to interact with the spirit world, they must have a high amount of spirit energy. As shinobi we have learned to harness and expand or physical and spiritual energies until adulthood and we continue to instinctually keep the two balanced with one another making it so a shinobi who is also a shaman impossible, until Naruto." The old man explained.**

 _'Well, in that, and other worlds in the Naruto-verse.'_ Shin thought to himself, having known the truth of chakra being its own energy, and not a mixture of physical and spiritual energy like everyone thought, until Mainstream Naruto learned the truth from the direct source himself, the Sage of Six Paths.

 **"Then what makes Naruto the exception?" Kakashi asked not quite being able to wrap his head around what was being said. "Does it have something to do with the Kyuubi being sealed inside him?"**

 **"Yes," Sarutobi answered nodding his head. "But not how you would expect." He said, taking one final drag from his pipe before setting it down. "Minato did something completely unheard of when he split the Kyuubi's chakra and sealed the yang half within Naruto and the yin half of Kyuubi's chakra within himself. With this being the first time that such an occurrence has ever happened the consequences of such actions were completely unknown. Now we have some idea of what those consequences are. Yang chakra is the physical half of chakra and with only half of it sealed within Naruto it created an imbalance, but instead of affecting Naruto's yang chakra like it would be expected it affected his yin half." Here Sarutobi paused for a moment to ensure Kakashi was following along, and seeing that he was, the old man continued. "In order to correct the imbalance within Naruto's body due to the excess of Kyuubi's yang chakra Naruto's own yin chakra developed to match it, probably a result of his Uzumaki heritage, but the seal still restrains Kyuubi's yang chakra for the most part keeping the influence in Naruto minimal. The result of the imbalance was Naruto's normal yang chakra and his exceptionally large yin chakra that made it possible for Naruto to purely harness his spiritual energy allowing for his title as the first shinobi shaman. Though as a result it seems that Naruto's chakra control suffers and makes genjutsu nearly impossible for him until he either masters Kyuubi's chakra, or his own yang chakra matches his yin chakra." Sarutobi finished.**

Naruto looked on in wonder and awe at what he was hearing. He looked at Shin. "Is that true for me?" He asked.

Thinking about it, Shin shrugged. "Don't know. I don't think anyone's taken a deeper look into your charka before, in fear of interaction with the Kyuubi's chakra. I'll run a scan later." He offered. _'However, I do think that you possess a hidden connection with spiritual energy, due to your reincarnated chakra of Ashura Otsutsuki, as well as connection to the Six Paths Sage through Kurama.'_

 **"That's, that's a lot to take in." Kakashi said. Admittedly he had never considered how his sensei's actions of splitting Kyuubi's chakra might eventually affect Naruto. "Who would have ever guessed that Naruto would become a shaman of all things?" He mused off handedly.**

The jonin chuckled at that, knowing that such a thought would seem ridiculous, with the blonde's hyperactive personality. Imagining him all calm and wise seemed truly hilarious...they sighed wishfully. If only...

 **Hiruzen chuckled a bit at Kakashi's words. "I know what you mean Kakashi. I still remember the little boy who used to be afraid of ghosts." Sarutobi said in fond remembrance.**

Naruto shivered at the word. _'It's a legit fear! You can't hurt a ghost, but they can hurt you! Anyone would be scared too if they thought about it, dattebayo!'_

 _(He does have a point...unless you're Danny Phantom, a Ghostbuster, or any other ghost hunter, fighting a ghost is just unfair...)_

 **"It was only Naruto's insistence that he could see ghosts and my knowledge of shamans that eventually had me seek the aid of the Asakura clan." The Sandaime admitted.**

"I wonder who this _Asakura Clan_ is?" Jiraiya muttered, before he was hushed by Tsunade.

 **Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Asakura family again, as he remembered his other questions to the Hokage. "Who are they and how is Naruto connected to them, and his meeting and engagement to Anna?" Kakashi asked once more.**

 **Sarutobi hummed thoughtfully before answering. "The Asakura clan is a very old family of Shaman with many ties to the spirit side of the world. And as to Naruto's connection to them, he was adopted into the clan when his potential as a shaman became apparent to them after an incident and they made him the heir to the clan." Hiruzen supplied. "Legally Naruto's full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Asakura. Quite the mouth full don't you think." Sarutobi ended jokingly.**

"EEH?!" Naruto gapped in shock. His other was adopted by an old clan, getting a family, and made heir?! The others were also surprised., but also happy for the blonde's counterpart for having a family. Though they wondered why the A-Naruto was still the same as theirs, until the bridge. At the start of the first scene, they hadn't seen a difference.

 **"They made Naruto their heir, why?" Kakashi asked confused. While happy that the blonde Jinchuuriki was able to obtain a family he found it odd that they would up and make him their heir, especially if they were as old as they sounded as such families usually had traditions against such things as they wanted to ensure the heir was from the bloodline.**

 **"I was surprised by their choice at first as well." Sarutobi admitted. "Eventually I was told that the true heir of the family died during birth due to some complications, which they refused to disclose to me, and as a result Keiko Asakura the only daughter to the head of the clan was unable to have another child. The head of the family explained that they were in desperate need of an heir for the upcoming Shaman Tournament and with Naruto being able to harness chakra and furyoku, the shaman term for spirit energy, he had much potential and could eventually win the tournament, with the proper training." The Sandaime paused for a moment to take a breather before continuing. "What led to Naruto being engaged to Anna is quite the interesting story and also involves his first meeting with the Asakura' clan." Hiruzen said as he gained a distant look in his eye and proceeded to tell the story.**

 ** _Flashback_**

 **"Hey old man, are we there yet?" A six year old Naruto asked the Sandaime for the umpteenth time.**

"Aww!" Anko gushed as she looked at the young A-Naruto. "Chibi-Gaki is so cute!" She teased as a red faced Naruto looked away in embarrassment.

 **"Almost Naruto," Sarutobi replied walking a bit ahead of the blonde child. The Sandaime and his surrogate grandson were currently walking through one of the Land of Fire's many forests a few days' travel from Konoha, leaving behind his advisors to take care of the day to day operations of the village. People can say whatever they want about Koharu and Homura, but there was one thing that the Sandaime knew about his former teammates, and that was that they would do whatever they could to protect the village. Even if they didn't always agree with the choices made, as long as it didn't compromise the beliefs and ideals of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage.**

Tsunade scoffed. Those old bags were nothing but annoying spaces to her. Always arguing against her every decision and choice. SHE was the Hokage! THEY were her _advisors_! Oh how she wished she could hurt them. But couldn't, as doing so would only turn the council against her.

 **It was that reason alone that had Koharu and Homura voting against Danzo, Sarutobi's old rival and the founder of Root, when it came to the subject of handing Naruto to the old war hawk for training.**

 _'Well, at least they are capable of making the_ right _and_ smart _choice from time to time.'_ The female Hokage thought to herself. Like hell she would allow Danzo to sink his wrinkly old claws into Naruto!

 **The reason for their impromptu trip was something that Naruto had brought to the Sandaime countless times. The fact that he, Naruto Uzumaki, claimed he could see ghosts. At first Hiruzen assumed that it was Naruto's imagination that caused the blonde to make such claims, but it was only Naruto's insistence that he could really see ghosts and Sarutobi's knowledge of the spirit world that raised his suspicion enough to make this trip necessary.**

Naruto shivered at the mention of ghosts. He really wasn't liking this world, with all the ghosts around. How could his counterpart be okay with that, and not shitting his pants?! They were talking about _ghosts!_ Well, it no doubt had to do with being a shaman. _'Lucky bastard.'_ He grumbled at the counterpart's luck at being able to deal with his greatest fear.

Jiraiya looked at Shin. "Is that how you can tell if one has the potential to be a shaman? By seeing spirits."

Shin nodded. "That's right. And it's not just shamans. There are other positions for people intone to the spiritual sense. The shaman are similar to the shinobi system in terms of classes. Just as there are jonin, chunin, medics, and ANBU; people with awareness to the spirit worlds can be classified into different positions. Shamans are seen as the warriors, merging with spirits to use the other's skills. There are also necromancers, who are able to animate and control the dead. Your Second Hokage has something similar to that with the _Edo Tensei_." Tsunade and Jiraiya shivered at that. While they had never seen the dreadful technique themselves, their sensei had told them, along with Orochimaru, about it back when they there genin. With the former using it against their sensei at their fight. " _Daoishi_ , which are able to transfer a spirit into a corpse and control their movements. _Miko_ , which are shrine priestesses, listen to the voices of spirits for incoming dangers. _Yuta_ , who are healers. They are even more profound in the healing arts than even you, Tsunade. Able to revive someone who had dead within the hour." Tsunade was greatly shocked by that. Able to save a dead person?! She wondered if there were any of these 'Yuta' around. She would love to talk with them. " _Shugenja_ are known as "spirit hunters" as they search for powerful spirits. Most of them take on the role as pilgrims and hermits. _Itaki_ are blind women that can resurrect the dead, by calling their souls back down to earth. _Witches_ who use magic and spells to call on and summon spirits through rituals. And finally, _Onmyoji._ They are regarded as the most powerful and oldest shamans in existence. They are usually the ones who become the _Shaman King_. The last known Onmyōji in that world, I believe, was the _Sage of Six Paths_."

Everyone gasped at that.

 **A few minutes later they finally reached a traditional looking mansion and at the front of the gates stood a short man with puffy hair, whose head was completely bald on top, and was wearing traditional Japanese looking clothing.**

"Who's the short-stuff?" Kiba asked, before shouting when Shin appeared behind him, and slapped him over the head.

"Be respectful. That's Yohmei Asakura, the head of the Asakura clan." The man warned him.

Kiba looked sheepish as he rubbed the spot where he was hit.

 **"Hiruzen, this is a surprise. What brings the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato all the way out here?" The short balding man inquired, not looking all that surprised.**

 **"Yohmei, how did you know to expect us?" Sarutobi asked him instead identifying the man in the process.**

 **"My shikigami kooni alerted me to your presence some time ago." Yohmei replied.**

 **"Truly a useful ability," Sarutobi commented, staring at a pair of floating leafs that were drifting by. To most they would just be regular looking leafs, but Sarutobi knew that was not the case for shaman.**

"Shikigami Kooni?" Kakashi asked.

"They are spirits that inhabit stones and leaves. Even shamans can barely see them, as they look like regular leaves." Shin explained. The shinobi were surprised at the usefulness of such spirits. With them, one could spy on a person, and they would never know as any secret was revealed.

How terrifyingly ingenious…

 **Yohmei smirked at Sarutobi's comment, most would have just written off his shikigami kooni as useless. "Well there is no point in all of us freezing ourselves standing out here." Yohmei said turning around and opening the gate to his home. "Come on in, after we get comfortable you can tell me what you and the child are doing here." He finished.**

 **At that point Sarutobi realized that Naruto had been far too quiet the last few minutes. Looking behind him to where Naruto was standing Sarutobi was surprised to find Naruto lying on the ground. Apparently the sight of Yohmei's shikigami kooni was enough to cause the young blonde child to faint. Chuckling slightly Hiruzen picked up his charge and followed after Yohmei.**

Many sweatdropped at that. _'Okay, so maybe he still has that fear.'_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop going down his forehead.

 **Yohmei lead Sarutobi to a large traditional sitting room with a few candles lighting the room. The two old men sat down, Sarutobi lying Naruto down beside him, before starting their conversation.**

 **"Yohmei it is good to see you again my old friend." Sarutobi said greeting the old man.**

 **"You as well Hiruzen," Yohmei said back. "It has been far too long since the last time we got together for a drink." The short man continued, "But I doubt this is a social visit, so what brings you to the Asakura home today Hiruzen?"**

 **Sarutobi gestured towards Naruto's passed out form. "This is Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi began by introducing Naruto "There is something he brought to my attention that you might find very interesting, can you tell what it is Yohmei" Hiruzen asked his friend challengingly.**

 **The Head of the Asakura clan didn't even take a second before answering. "He has an amazing amount of furyoku within him from what I can tell, especially for someone his age." Yohmei stated, his eyes shifting from Naruto to the Sandaime. "It is truly remarkable how much of it he possesses, but it is uncontrolled. Was that what you thought I'd find interesting Hiruzen, a boy with the potential to become a shaman?" Yohmei questioned his old friend with a bit of skepticism. Sure his raw power was astounding, but hardly something for Sarutobi to go out of his way to bring to his attention.**

Naruto dropped his head in depression. First his chakra, and now this _furyoku_ stuff? Why can't he ever seem to have control over his energy, dattebayo?!

 **"In part," Sarutobi replied. "But you also just helped me confirm something." Sarutobi continued a smile appearing on his face. "You might not be able tell Yohmei, like I could not tell for certain that Naruto truly possessed furyoku, but Naruto can also harness the power of chakra. With your confirmation Naruto has the potential to become a powerful shinobi and shaman, the first shinobi shaman."**

Naruto smiled. He heard the proud and strong tone in the old man's voice. _'Jiji really believes in me. He always did.'_ He frowned, he missed the old man dearly. He didn't even get to say goodbye. _'But in the shinobi world, you never know when you could day, and never get the chance to say goodbye.'_ He thought sadly. That was the first lesson he truly learned after his Wave Mission.

 **Yohmei was surprised by what Sarutobi claimed. Never in all recorded history has there ever been a person who could become a shaman and a shinobi. It was a feat tried by both groups of people in the past and none had ever managed. A shinobi, the few who knew the truth, had never been able and if a shaman tried either nothing happened or they would lose their shaman abilities for the sake of possessing chakra.**

"So, a shaman can't be a shinobi without having to stop being a shaman?" Ino questioned, placing a finger on her chin.

Shikamaru spoke up. "It might also be the case the other way around, a shinobi loses the ability to use chakra."

"Is that even possible?" Kiba asked, getting a shrug from the Nara.

 **At that moment Naruto began to stir drawing both the old men's attention to him. "What happened?" Naruto muttered drowsily before looking around, his eyes eventually resting on Yohmei. "Who is the short old guy with the weird hair style?" The blonde child asked loudly.**

 _BAM!_

"OW!" Naruto groaned, holding his head in pain, Tsunade standing over him, her eye twitching. "What the heck, Granny?!" That earned him another punch to the head.

"You damn brat! When are you going to learn some manners?! You can't be insulting a clan head!"

"It wasn't me! It was the other me!"

"Same thing!"

 **A tick marked appeared on Yohmei's mostly bald head. "Watch your mouth brat, show your elders some respect! I am Yohmei Asakura leader of the Asakura clan!" Yohmei proudly declared.**

 **"Whatever. I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto said back introducing himself, even though Sarutobi had done so earlier but he didn't know that.**

Jiraiya sighed, facepalming. _'Kid's too much like Kushina. The looks of his father, and the same blazing personality of his mother. Why couldn't it had been in reverse? Then the kid would be less of a headache.'_

 **"A loud mouthed brat like you Hokage, don't make me laugh." Yohmei retorted, though he wasn't being cruel like some of the villagers back in Konoha would when they heard of Naruto's dream. He was just mocking the boy lightly in good fun.**

Naruto huffed, not finding anything funny from having your dream mocked, joking or not.

 **Thwack "Ow!"**

 **"That's enough Yohmei; between the two of you it is hard to tell who is the child' and who is the grown man." An old woman with grey hair pulled back into a bun with a couple of bangs falling on either side of her face. She wore traditional clothing, with black round glasses on her face, and was carrying a cane, which she had just used to hit Yohmei in the face with. She stood about the same height as Yohmei, who was currently on the ground nursing his face.**

 **"Ah, who's the old hag?" Naruto asked pointing at the woman, not having noticed when she entered the room.**

 **Thwack "Ow!"**

 **Like Yohmei Naruto found himself on the ground, right beside the man, nursing his own face after the women hit him in the face with her cane.**

Naruto flinched. _'That Baa-chan's scary! As much as Anna and Tsunade-baachan!'_

Tsunade, on the other hand, smirked, liking this old woman very much.

 **Sarutobi wasn't sure if he should laugh or be afraid of winding up in the same state as the other two males in the room. The woman's name was Kino Asakura, Yohmei's wife, and she was a blind itako. Not that it seemed to matter as she always seemed to know where everything and everyone was even with the inability to see. She was a very frightening woman.**

 _'Yes she is.'_ Almost everyone agreed. The only ones who didn't, were Tsunade, and Anko, who were smirking at Kino's display.

 **"I am Kino Asakura, you don't have to respect my husband, but you will show me proper respect at all times. Is that understood?" Kino finished by banging her cane against the ground, which somehow despite them being in a room with tatami mats banged loudly throughout the room.**

The males all flinched at the sound. "Yes ma'am!" They unconsciously replied. Shows just how scary a woman Kino was.

 _'So they_ _ **can**_ _be taught."_ The women thought with smirks.

 **"Understood ma'am," Naruto answered quickly and respectfully in a sitting position, a sight that Sarutobi thought he would never see.**

 **"Naruto the reason we came out here was to meet with Yohmei and Kino." Sarutobi said, drawing Naruto's attention away from Kino and to him.**

 **"Eh, why?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side and scrunching his face up in confusion.**

 **"Because like you brat." Yohmei began; having recovered from his wife's hit. "We can also see ghosts." The short old man revealed.**

 **"Really?" Naruto asked surprised and a little loud.**

 **"Lower your voice." Kino commanded sternly, sitting beside her husband, lifting her cane threateningly. Naruto nodded his head frantically, too afraid to say anything by the aura the woman was giving off. "And to answer your question yes we can also see spirits." The woman finished.**

 **"So I'm not just seeing things?" Naruto asked just to be sure.**

 **"No," Kino replied her tone suggesting that she wouldn't be answering the same question again. "Sarutobi brought you to us in the hopes that we'd train you in your powers and help you become a shaman."**

 **"A shaman, what's that?" Naruto questioned confused never having heard that word before.**

 **"To put it simply," Yohmei said, "A shaman is a person with the ability to see spirits and fight alongside them." He explained.**

 **Naruto really wasn't all that excited about being a shaman. The fact that he wasn't seeing things and going crazy didn't really help with the fact that the cerulean eyed boy was still scared of ghosts, besides he wanted to be a shinobi so that he could become Hokage, he didn't want to be a shaman.**

"Sheesh brat, don't be so impatient and hear what they have to say." Jiraiya told his student.

"I can't help it! * _points to A-Naruto_ * I'm six!" The blonde shot back.

"That's no excuse! You're the same way now!"

 **"Naruto," Kino said, the whisker marked boy stiffening slightly at the sound of her voice. "Why don't you go explore a little? There are some things that my husband and I want to talk about with Hiruzen, which I'm sure you will find boring." Though it was supposed to be a suggestion nobody in the room thought it was anything less than a command. With a glance toward Sarutobi to make sure it was alright, and getting a nod in confirmation, Naruto left the room to explore the mansion and the nearby area.**

 **Once Naruto left the room Kino turned her focus to Sarutobi. "Hiruzen, while you have been honest to us for the most part, there is something about Naruto you've neglected to tell us." The way she said it made it clear it was not an assumption but an accusation. "Do so, now." Kino stated sternly.**

 **The Sandaime let out a sigh in response, "Very well." He relented before telling them everything he could about Naruto and his childhood so far. If he wanted their help Sarutobi knew he couldn't hide anything from them.**

"The old man must really respect them." Jiraiya muttered to his teammate. Tsunade nodded in agreement, as she watched the scene change.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

 **The blonde shinobi-shaman-to-be quickly exited the mansion to explore the surrounding area, finding it much more interesting than an old couple's home. While there wasn't anything overly interesting around the mansion Naruto moved deeper into the woods not at all bothered by the fact that it was dark out, the sun having already set by the time he and the Sandaime had arrived at the Asakura home, it wouldn't have been the first time that Naruto found himself out in a forest late at night. The exception being that it was usually the villager's fault that he was out, them having formed a mob and chased him into the forest to begin with.**

The KI of anger spiked from Tsunade and Jiraiya, making the others tense. The two sannin made a mental note that once they were out of there, to research Naruto's past and find out if anyone hurt or assaulted him during his childhood, and if so, make them pay, before sending them to Ibiki.

 **Coming to a nearby steam Naruto stared at it, noticing the moon reflected off its surface before his gaze shifted up to look at the full moon in the sky directly. For as long as the blue eyed boy could remember he always felt this inexplicable pull to the moon and often found himself' gazing at it late at night when the nightmares kept him up.**

Naruto tilted his head at that. Really?

Shin hummed in thought. _'It could either be Kurama reacting to the prison that is the moon...or Naruto's connection to Kaguya.'_

 **As he looked at the moon he noticed smoke rising up to the sky. It wasn't enough to suggest a forest fire which meant it was one from someone's camp.**

 **'** ** _Who could be all the way out here at this hour?'_** **Naruto wondered silently to himself as he made his way towards the source of the smoke. His natural curiosity overriding any attempt his logical side made to warn him about the possible dangers of going to some unknown stranger's camp.**

* * *

The scene once more changing, the group soon saw someone Naruto instantly recognized. "Anna?!" He asked, as he look at a much younger Anna.

"So we are going to see when A-Naruto and Anna first met." Asuma said as he paid attention.

 **Anna Kyoyama was a six year old girl with blonde hair and black eyes that wore a simple black dress. Even at her young age she knew that she was different from everyone else around her. Anna's power to see the long since departed set her apart from most people, but even among those who were spiritually aware like her she was different.**

Naruto frowned at hearing that. Was Anna treated like he was? Like an outcast?

 **When she was younger Anna had been abandoned by her family because of her abilities that extended much farther than simply being able to see ghosts, the blonde girl could read the minds and hearts of those around her revealing to her a person's true personality. She picked up on the negative emotions of the people around her despite how well they may have tried to hide it. From this ability, which would eventually come to be called reishi, her second power developed the power to summon and create Oni, low ranked demons.**

 **These powers caused people to fear her, to the point that even her parents abandoned her out of fear, and caused her to in turn hate people for the darkness that she could see in them.**

Naruto clenched his fists tightly in anger at hearing how Anna's own parents abandoned her, just because she gained some incredible powers. _'Those...assholes!'_

 **But these powers also drew to her the attention of the Asakura clan, specifically Kino Asakura, and because of them she was taken in by the family and was being trained to control her powers. Yet despite her improved living conditions and the fact she was starting to gain a meager amount of control over her powers Anna still found herself unable to ignore, or block out, the voices of other people's thoughts, when there were too many people around. As such she found she still held a great dislike for people in general.**

Jiraiya winced. "Poor kid. To be forced to hear dozens of voices in her head all at once, most people would either go crazy or be brain dead."

Tsunade frowned. "Well she looked fine in the present, so something must have happened." She then smirked, glancing at Naruto. "And I think I know what."

 **That's why as she sat in a small clearing of the forest near the Asakura home, with a small fire keeping her warm, Anna didn't feel all that alone. With the occasional Oni popping up she wasn't exactly lacking in company. So she was honestly surprised when she started to pick up the emotions of someone as they moved towards her. With her reishi ability Anna could tell the person was curious about the person responsible for her camp fire, and yet the young itako couldn't find it in herself' to care. Once the person learned about her powers they would become afraid of her and run away. It was how people always reacted with a few exceptions. Those exceptions being the Asakura clan and those who wanted to use her powers for their own gain.**

Naruto frowned at that. _'No I won't Anna. Because I know how you feel.'_

 **When a blonde boy her age appeared from the bushes Anna didn't visibly react, barely paying him any attention, but still took in his features. He had on a white t-shirt with a spiral like flame on the front, orange shorts, and simple blue sandals that everyone seemed to ware. He had spikey blonde hair that struck out at all sides and, unlike her' own blonde hair; it seemed to be the same shade as the sun. His eyes were a bright sapphire color that almost captivated the young blonde girl. The boy's skin was slightly tanned, but what drew Anna's attention the most was the whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek.**

Jiraiya smirked. His theory was correct! _'Those whisker marks are a chick magnet! The possibilities!'_

 **The moment that Anna saw them a part of her, a very small part, wanted to say kawaii and touch them for herself' to discover if they were real or not. Luckily she was able to restrain herself and keep her composure.**

Naruto flinched at that. He _really_ didn't like people touch his cheeks. He experienced that with Ayame, when the young ramen waitress had decided to rub his cheeks, finding them extremely adorable. Next thing he knew; he was in a pleasurable daze. His cheeks were really sensitive to touch. Luckily not to the extent that getting a cut would hurt more than usual. Ayame was the first person to rub his cheeks. Tsunami was the second person during that time in Wave. That's a story for another time. And Shizune was the last one.

Yep, his whiskers were a magnet for woman. _'Oh kami. I'm starting to sound like Ero-Sennin!'_

* * *

 **When Naruto emerged from the bushes into the small clearing he found himself face to face with a blonde girl his age. While he was a little surprised by her being there Naruto was a more unnerved by the fact she didn't react to him at all and how she just focused on staring at him. Shifting nervously Naruto scratched the back of his head as he tried to break the awkward atmosphere.**

 **"Hi," Naruto started with his signature fox like grin on his face.**

 **"…"**

 **"Uh," Naruto muttered, a little put off by the girl's lack of response, but pressed forward. Here was someone his age not affiliated with his home village, for the first time in his young life Naruto thought he had an actual change to make a friend without one of the villagers pulling the child he was trying to befriend away and tell them to stay away from him.**

Tsunade growled in anger at that. Oh she was going to take a _seriously hard_ look at Naruto's childhood history and anyone who messed with him! Council be damned, heads were going to roll if she found out anyone hurt her favorite gaki!

 **"Who are you? What's your name?" He asked her in a slight rush.**

 **Anna could feel his determination; it was almost staggering to think that someone who was only six had such a strong will already. "Are you an idiot or something?" Anna found herself replying.**

"Oi!" Naruto shouted in anger, while Kiba laughed.

"Ha! She already knows you so well dobe!"

"Shut it dog breath!"

 **"Don't you know its common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone for else's, go and die." She said told him in a cold tone.**

 **Naruto wasn't all that bothered, internally happy he got her to say anything at all, well at least he wasn't bothered all that much. "Naruto Uzu-" He began.**

 **"I don't care Blondie." Anna said cutting Naruto off before he could finish introducing himself.**

Naruto's eye twitched at the comment and how rude Anna was. _'You're blonde too.'_ He mentally grumbled. _'How the hell did my other get engaged to her?'_

 **"I'm Anna Kyoyama. Now leave or I'll kill you." The blonde girl said, glaring at him briefly before turning her attention back to the fire in front of her.**

 **'"** ** _Go and die." "Leave now or I'll kill you." Who does she think she is?!'_** **Naruto thought as he felt a flare of annoyance rise up inside of him at Anna for cutting him off before quickly dismissing it.**

Naruto flinched at the sentences, as he too had experienced such statements from the villages at his earlier years. The genin looked uncomfortable at the threats being heard in A-Naruto's mind, no doubt from the villages. Some looked at Naruto in concern. They were now beginning to realize how they truly knew next to nothing on who he truly was, and the hardships he had to go through.

Sasuke and Neji, who had had rough childhoods themselves, knew it was nothing in comparison to being hated and told to die by your own village. Sure Sasuke had been spared and forced to look eye to eye with the killer of his clan, but at least he had the memories of a happy family. Neji, which he had been marked since his birth to be nothing more than a slave to his own clan, had people who still cared for him.

Indirectly or not, the two had Naruto to thank. Sasuke, for the blonde being his teammate and rival, helping him cope with his nightmares to some degree, for being the first person to truly smile at him, bringing him happiness, when his family was killed. Neji, for the blonde literally knocking sense into him, and making him realize he could change his fate and be more than a slave.

The genin sore to truly get to know the whiskered blonde, and show him they were there for him.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was gritting her teeth hard in anger. _'So many people are going to be seeing Ibiki and Anko. That I swear!'_

Sensing the large murderous intent coming off his teammate, Jiraiya wisely inched away from him.

 **Taking in her appearance Naruto couldn't help but think that the blonde dark eyed girl was cute despite how indifferent she seemed to be. Cuter than the pink haired girl he had seen in the park a few weeks back,**

Sakura huffed. She didn't like being compared at looks with someone else, makes her insecure ‒ bad enough Ino was admittedly prettier than her. Even Tenten was cuter, with her panda-like face and buns! And don't even get her started on Hinata!

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, muttered a sorry to Sakura. Though he had to admit that he agreed with his counterpart. After seeing Anna the first time, he thought she was really cute. The same for Bloom and Hilda. His counterparts were really lucky!

 **Naruto continued to think not noticing the faint dusting of pink on Anna's cheeks as he thought that. Taking a step towards her Naruto also failed to take not of how Anna seemed to flinch at his action.**

 **As Naruto moved closer Anna could feel the control she had over her powers slowly slipping, her reishi ability slowly picking up more and more of Naruto's thoughts and feelings. The sapphire eyed boy was almost unnaturally cheerful and he had a love for ramen that almost border lined on the obsessive.**

"It's not an obsession!" Naruto shouted in protest. What was wrong with loving ramen, eating it all day every day?! It was the food of the Gods!

"Keep telling yourself that, kid." Shin teased him with a smirk, making Naruto huff.

 **The closer he got the more Anna could unconsciously read about him. "S-stay back," Anna quietly muttered, as she held her head with one of her hands trying to suppress her powers.**

 **Seeing the almost pained expression appear on Anna's face Naruto grew concerned for her wellbeing. "What's wrong?" He asked in clear worry as he took another step to her.**

 **Anna flinched once more, this time Naruto did notice it, as she felt her control on her reishi slip completely. The blonde itako could tell her fellow blonde was honestly concerned for her. But the closer Naruto got the clearer Anna could sense a darkness deep within him, and something else as well, but something was restraining her powers from being able to reach it and discover what it was.**

The shinobi tensed, wondering what could be happening. The veteran shinobi narrowed their eyes. Anna talked about being unable to control her power, and wondered what the extent of her power could be. They also noted how she was able to sense the Kyuubi within Naruto, but also noted that she sensed another darkness in him! A darkness besides the Kyuubi?!

 _'I wonder...'_ Jiraiya thought to himself, glancing at his students His mind recalling back to _that_ world.

 **Out of some morbid curiosity Anna tried to determine what the source of the darkness in the otherwise happy go lucky boy was. She found hatred and scorn in his daily life from the citizens of his home village as the source of the darkness. Those that didn't outright hate him ignored his existence and passed this all onto their children without revealing why they were turning their children against the blonde orphan, not even Naruto knew why they treated him the way they did. Though Anna suspected it had something to do with whatever the other thing she was sensing within him was. The villager's treatment of Naruto only strengthened Anna's own hatred for people. They hated, feared, and caused Naruto as much pain as possible for no viable reason at all. They caused Naruto to feel a sadness and loneliness that Anna thought only she knew, only to hide it behind false smiles fake bravado in the hope no one would notice how much it really affected him.**

Tsunade sighed. Her grandfather, her predecessors, would be rolling in their graves in disappointment at how their village, the people they swore to lead and protect, treated a child. She looked at the genin and academy students, and smiled softly. _'It's up to the next generation to undo the wrongs of the old.'_

 **The more Anna saw of Naruto's life so far the more Oni that started to appear around her, responding to the negative emotions that Anna was feeling.**

The shinobi widened their eyes in shock as they watch more demonic-looking spirits appear. They were shock that such things came from such a young girl. Once more, it reminded Kurenai of Yakumo, able to make things happen at will.

Naruto…was trying hard not to faint from fear at all the ghosts. Kyuubi, sensing this, laughed loudly in amusement at its pathetic container.

 **From Naruto, Anna could sense fear starting to appear within him** ** _'So even he is afraid of me?'_** **Anna thought sadly, a part of her having hoped Naruto would understand her and not be frightened by her powers.** ** _'I should have known better.'_** **She continued to think her mood plummeting.** ** _'He's no different from the rest of them.'_** **Anna concluded, the Oni being summoned growing in number, size, and grotesqueness.**

Naruto would have said something about that, like, _"No I wouldn't, dattebayo!"_ But he was stuck in his phobia state.

 **Of course what Anna failed to realize was that it was Naruto's natural fear of ghosts, unable tell the difference between them and the Oni surrounding Anna, and nothing to actually do with her.**

 **'** ** _What are those things?'_** **Naruto thought fearfully looking at the numerous Oni that surrounded Anna.** ** _'Are they ghosts?'_** **A part of the shinobi to be wanted to either faint or runaway but a bigger part was screaming at him that he had to protect Anna from those monsters, "G-get away from her!" Naruto managed to shout.**

"Y-Yeah!" Finally manning up, Naruto agreed with his counterpart. Stupid ghosts or not, and alternate world or not, he didn't want Anna to get hurt.

 **Anna was caught by surprise by the sound of Naruto's voice and the protectiveness it held.** ** _'What is he doing? Is he trying to protect me, but I thought he was afraid of me.'_** **She thought trying to make sense of what was happening.**

 **'** ** _He's trying to trick you. He's trying to get you to drop your guard so that he can hurt you.'_** **Anna heard a dark oily voice say from behind her, making her eyes widen fearfully.** ** _'You can't trust him.'_**

 **'** ** _What's going on? Who are you?'_** **Anna found herself thinking back.**

 **'** ** _I'm your protector, your guardian angel.'_** **The voice said slyly,** ** _'One of your children mother.'_** **The voice finished as a shadowed figure started to appear behind Anna.**

"Don't listen to it Anna!" Naruto shouted at the scene. Konohamaru and his friends gave their own shouts of agreement.

 _'They do remember that they can't hear us, right?'_ Iruka thought with a sweatdrop.

 **'** ** _You're an Oni?'_** **Anna realized as she moved away from it and turned to face it, on occasion an Oni would be created from her powers that would call her mother. But this one seemed different somehow.**

 **'** ** _I am more than a simple Oni mother.'_** **It said before finally stepped out of the shadows that obscured it. The Oni was a large demon that easily towered over both children, and it would also tower over most adults. It was mostly a golden color with dark markings on its upper body and the upper part of its legs. It had disproportionally large hands that were tipped with metal claws. It didn't have much of a neck as its head was close to its body with a flat head, fangs, solid green eyes, and a long needle like nose.**

"Holly Crap! That thing's huge!" Kiba shouted, as Akamaru hid deep in his jacket, whimpering. The group began to worry for A-Naruto and Anna's safety.

 ** _"I am a Naka-Oni"_** **It said with an almost blood thirsty grin on its fanged face.**

 **"I don't care what you are!" Naruto shouted at it growing a bit bolder. "Just get away from her! I won't let you hurt her!"**

 **The Naka-Oni cackled darkly as if he found what Naruto said was hilarious, his laugh caused both kids to shiver slightly.**

The shinobi also shivered at the dark, malicious laughter, their shinobi instincts tensing while the Academy students hid behind Iruka, who stood protectively over them.

 ** _"You should keep your mouth shut brat if you don't want to die so soon. I'm the one that is going to protect mother from you and the rest of this disgusting world."_** **The Naka-Oni declared,** ** _"You're just pretending to care for mother and wanting to protect her, but we know the truth we know that you're afraid of her and I won't let you hurt her with your lies."_**

"That not true!" Naruto shouted, glaring at the Naka-Oni.

 **Naruto had a look of confusion on his face before quickly growing frustrated with the Naka-Oni's accusation, "Mother? What the hell are you talking about ugly? I'm not lying about anything!" The blonde boy yelled at the demon.**

 **"** ** _Heh, heh, heh so you say but in the end it doesn't matter I will protect her from you disgusting creatures."_** **The Naka-Oni muttered.** ** _"But I need more power."_** **The Naka-Oni's solid green eyes shifted to the other Oni that Anna had created in the last few minutes.** ** _"They'll do."_** **It murmured before lashing out and grabbing a few of the Oni with its large hands and tore into them with its fangs, blood seeping from between its clawed hands.**

The group watched in horror and shock as the Naka-Oni began to _eat_ the other oni's, its sharp teeth tearing their ‒ what looked like ‒ flesh before they began to vanish, getting absorbed through the Oni's mouth.

Some with weak stomachs at the massacre, turned a bit green at the grotesque display, quickly looking away and/or covering their ears to try and block the shouts of anguish from the suffering spirits.

"My kami..." Gai muttered, his eyes wide in horror.

"It's like watching the Kiri graduation ceremony." Kakashi said with a dreadful tone at all the deaths he was watching, but could do nothing about it. They may be spirits, but the way the _'Naka-Oni'_ ate them was so savage.

Asuma shook his head. "No, this is more of a savage predator eating his course meal...and the kids might be next."

 **Naruto and Anna flinched at the gruesome sight and anguished cries of the Oni that were being fed on by the Naka-Oni. The sight before them freezing them in place leaving them with no other choice but to watch as the Naka-Oni devoured the Oni as it grew in both strength and power.**

 **"** ** _More,"_** **The Naka-Oni muttered after it finished devouring the last Oni that was close by.** ** _"I need more power!"_** **It shouted almost insanely it attention turning to Anna.** ** _"With your help mother I can become much stronger and gain enough power to wipe away all those disgusting humans."_** **It said as it reached out for the blonde haired girl.**

 **"No, get away from her!" Naruto yelled running to stand in between the two.**

 **The Naka-Oni snarled at Naruto's interference.** ** _"Get out of my way you stupid brat!"_** **The gold skinned demon roared before swiping at Naruto with one of its overly large hands knocking Naruto away and into a nearby tree, his head banging against the tree and rendering him unconscious, a bit of blood coming out of the back of his head from where it impacted with the tree's trunk.**

"Naruto!" Everyone shouted in concern for the other blonde, greatly worried for his safety, especially Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya.

 _'Come one other me! Get up!'_ Naruto shouted mentally at his younger counterpart.

 **Anna looked at Naruto's prone form with her eyes widened in shock. Just before Naruto lost consciousness Anna had been able to sense the fear that Naruto felt as he stood between her and the Naka-Oni. But what surpassed that fear was the six year old child's desire to protect Anna. Even knowing that she had created the Naka-Oni in the first place, or he at least should have a hint of her responsibility in its creation, he was willing to stand against it in order to protect her.**

Tsunade smiled softly. _'Of course, that's just how Naruto Uzumaki is.'_ She thought, recalling how he had protected her from Kabuto, even almost at the cost of his life.

 **She was just about to move towards him to make sure he was okay when the Naka-Oni grabbed her, it taking extra care to make sure not to harm the little itako.**

 ** _"There is no need to waste your time with him mother." The Naka-Oni said in its best attempt to sound reassuring, it failed miserably. "He would have just gotten in the way. Now we should go to the nearest village. From their darkness you will create more Oni that I can devour to increase my power and destroy them."_** **The Naka-Oni said, explaining his plan and sound almost gleeful at the thought of devouring more Oni and killing any human it comes across.**

 **"No! Let go of me you freak!" Anna shouted as she tried to escape the Naka-Oni's hold, trying not to think of the blood that was on the Naka-Oni's hand which was also being smeared on her.**

"You tell him Anna!" Naruto cheered the young itako on.

 **"** ** _But mother I only wish to protect you."_** **The Naka-Oni said sounding strangely sad, a sound that didn't match its demon like appearance and the blood that still covered its mouth.** ** _"Only I can protect you only I care for you."_** **It stated insanely as it dashed away from the clearing leaving Naruto and the small fire behind.**

"Come on, me! Get up!" Naruto shouted to his other.

Sakura looked at him. "Naruto, remember. They can't hear us." She reminded him. Naruto crossed his arms with an angry huff. He was worried about Anna, and what that monster would do to her. He hoped his other would recover and go help her, or the old man arrived.

Speaking of the A-Sarutobi...

* * *

 **Back at the Asakura compound**

 **For the last half hour or so Sarutobi had been telling Yohmei and Kino everything about Naruto. His childhood, the way the villagers treated him, his parentage, and his status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Neither member of the Asakura was exactly pleased with what they learned about the blonde child that Sarutobi had brought with him.**

"Wow, the old man told them _everything_?" Jiraiya questioned, surprise in his tone. His sensei was the true understanding of the term _ninja_ , and knew that secrets and important knowledge had to be kept. For his counterpart to reveal everything about Naruto, shows how either he respected the two Asakura members, or their trust in one another.

 **"For anyone to treat a child in such a way," Kino muttered angrily. "It's disgusting." She finished the aura she was giving off simply murderous, one only a mother could give off. Beside her Yohmei agreed wholeheartedly with his wife.**

 _'Tell me about it.'_ The adults all thought simultaneously. Konoha's villagers were such idiots.

 **Sarutobi wished he could say something that would lessen the amount of guilt he felt at Naruto having suffered such a terrible life at such a young age. But he knew that whatever excuses he might try to give, no matter how true it might be that he had done everything he possibly could to give Naruto a better life it, wouldn't matter in the end, because Sarutobi knew that no matter what he told himself he would always feel like he failed Naruto. Because he knew he had and he only prayed that Minato and Kushina forgave him when he died, because he knew that he never would be able to forgive himself.**

Naruto frowned at how his jiji was beating himself up. While sure he didn't have the best life growing up, he still had great times, like meeting the Ichirakus, Iruka-sensei, and hanging out with his jiji. _'Don't blame yourself, old man.'_

 **"The fact that the boy has kept even an ounce of his sanity despite the life he lives is astonishing in and of itself." Yohmei commented lightly, only his years of training allowing him to keep his emotions in check. "But knowing this I can't in good conscious teach' Naruto how to be a shaman. Who is to say that in the future the child won't chose to use his powers to take revenge on all those who hurt him? Having such a person with the powers of a shaman, shinobi, and the Kyuubi sealed within him would be far too dangerous." The Asakura clan head stated. Kino chose to remain silent not saying against or for her husband's decision.**

Shin mentally nodded. _'That's the million dollar choice every celestial being in the universe asks.'_ Not only Naruto, but every character in the universe that held some high form of important in their future's existence, had a strong power of choice. Like every being, their life was a tree. A base symbolizing their beginning, the trunk being their growing years, and finally their branches, where their futures are split off into different paths, symbolizing the alternate futures created by choices.

In some worlds, Naruto Uzumaki may choose to use his power for darkness and destroy or conquer their world, while in others, he chooses to save and protect it. Every being with a main role in their world, their choices could alter their destiny forever.

Naruto Uzumaki

Ichigo Kurosaki

Monkey D. Luffy

Son Goku

There were many different versions of them across the vast number of universes, some good, some bad.

Such is the terrifying power of _choices._

 **Sarutobi opened his mouth to say something in Naruto's defense, how his surrogate grandson would never do such a thing, but stopped before he could even start when they all felt something evil give off a dark and murderous feeling. "What is that?" Sarutobi wondered, after facing the Kyuubi six years ago whatever was giving off the aura didn't really affect the God of Shinobi.**

 **"Anna," Kino answered softly as she stood up and Yohmei doing the same thing, sensing that her student was at the center of all this.**

 **"Anna?" Hiruzen questioned the woman, as he stood up as well.**

 **"She is a young girl that I have taken under my wing." Kino explained as they all exited the room. "She has some extraordinary power, but I fear that she has lost control of it, if what we are sensing is anything to go by. I also believe that your charge is somewhere near her location."**

 **"Then we should hurry before either of them gets hurt by whatever is giving off this sensation." Sarutobi said seriously.**

"Hopefully they will make it before something bad happens to Anna." Ino said with the others agreeing.

* * *

 **A few minutes later the three elders made it to the clearing that Naruto and Anna had been in not too long ago. They became worried when they saw Naruto passed out, with some blood on the back of his head, and fresh blood on the ground. Rushing over to Naruto's side Sarutobi was glad to see that whatever wounds Naruto had suffered had already healed and that his surrogate grandson was merely passed out.**

 **"Whatever was here is gone now and took Anna with it." Kino observed a bit saddened and worried that she did not find her apprentice.**

 **"We must find her then." Yohmei said, "Whatever gave off that aura earlier is too dangerous to be left alone and if it has Anna then who knows what it will do with her." He said a part of him just as concerned for Anna as his wife.**

 **"We should hurry then." Sarutobi said, as he finished checking up on Naruto and removed his Hokage robes to reveal his battle outfit a black shinobi outfit and a helmet on his head. "Yohmei and I will go after whatever took Anna. Kino can you stay here and look after Naruto?" Hiruzen asked the blind itako woman.**

"Shows how serious this is for the old man to wear his armor." Jiraiya muttered.

Tsunade frowned. "What will it do anything? We know shinobis can't see spirits, so it's likely he won't be able to help as much."

"Let's see what happens."

 **"Very well," Kino agreed nodding her head. "Just be sure to bring my student back." She told both men.**

 **"Don't worry Kino we'll bring Anna back safe and sound." Yohmei promised his wife.**

 **"Yohmei, you should climb on my back." Sarutobi said, "I'll be able to get us to Anna faster if you tell me where to go." He explained. The Sandaime wasn't sure what he could do to help since if this situation had anything to do with spirits then he would be all but useless in the fight, not being able to see or harm the ghost they might be confronting.**

Tsunade sighed. "I was right."

Jiraiya chuckled. "You think that would stop the old man?"

 **Yohmei didn't look all that comfortable with the idea of being on another man's back, but eventually agreed.**

 _'Tell me about it.'_ Kakashi thought with a dreadful shiver, recalling past missions he went on with Maito Gai, and _somehow_ ended up being carried on the man's back.

Not pretty.

 **Shamans weren't as physically fit as shinobi, especially when they got older, so it only made sense to rely on Sarutobi's greater speed to go after Anna. After a few awkward seconds the two elderly men took off in the direction that the Killing Intent was coming from. It didn't matter what the source was, Killing Intent was the same no matter what.**

 **Not long after Sarutobi and Yohmei left Naruto started to stir. "Ow," He said grabbing the back of his head where his head had impacted with the tree. "What happened?" He asked out loud.**

 **"Something attacked you and Anna and you were rendered unconscious." Kino answered, drawing Naruto's attention to her.**

 **"Kino-baasan," Naruto muttered before Kino hit him with her cane. "OW! What the hell."**

Naruto winced, rubbing his head subconsciously. "Oh come on, Baasan!"

Tsunade laughed at him. "See what happens when you're not respectful, brat?" She teased the grumbling blonde.

 **"I told you, you will show me proper respect." Kino said as if that excused her actions.**

 **"Whatever," The blonde whisker marked child murmured, before a look of realization appeared on his face and he began to look around. "Wait, where's Anna?" He asked.**

 **"Something took her." Kino replied, "Do you have any idea what that something was?" The elderly woman asked him.**

 **Naruto tried to remember what happened before he passed out, which was kind of hard with the way his head was hurting, but slowly he remembered what transpired. "It called itself a Naka-Oni; it ate all these other monsters to get bigger. It called Anna mother and said she could make him stronger, and that it would protect her." Naruto said describing what happened.**

 **"I see," Kino said quietly, troubled by the information.**

 **"I have to go help her." Naruto said as he picked himself up.**

 **"Oh," Kino said feigning interest. "And what exactly do you expect to do?" She questioned him, the question caused Naruto to pause mid-step. "For all the power that Sarutobi might have as a shinobi even he can't do anything in shaman matters, and this is a shaman matter." Kino told him seriously.**

 **"That won't stop me." Naruto said turning to look at the woman. "I'll save her; I'll save Anna from the Naka-Oni." He declared.**

The Hokage and the whiskered blonde's teachers smiled softly. Shin chuckled. _'That's just like you, Naruto. Always willing to help those precious to you.'_

 **"Oh," Kino said once more this time genuinely interested and curious. "And why would you risk your life for her? You two just met after all, and knowing my student she wasn't exactly the most welcoming." She pointed out.**

 **"Because," Naruto started, "Because her eyes are like mine." He stated looking down at the ground, "She tries to hide it by acting like she doesn't care, but I can tell that she feels alone like I do. Anna feels like she won't ever have any friends that care about her. I want to show her that, that isn't true." Looking back up at Kino the elderly woman sensed a fire in him that someone his age shouldn't be able to have. "That I will be her friend and be with her always, no matter what." Naruto promised.**

Many smiled at A-Naruto's words. That's just the thing about Naruto Uzumaki. When he makes a promise...he _always_ keeps it.

 **A small smile appeared on Kino's face at the boy's vow before she wiped it off her face and tried to act as serious as possible. "I already told you that a shinobi cannot help Anna only a shaman can. When we told you the truth about shaman I sensed no interest in you about being a shaman, only relief that being able to see spirits wasn't weird or strange." Kino said, pausing a moment to let her words to sink in before continuing. "If you want to save Anna then you must become a shaman."**

 **"Fine, whatever I don't care. As long as I can save and protect her." Naruto said brazenly.**

 **"Even, even if that means giving up your dreams of being a shinobi, of becoming Hokage of your village?" Kino asked him solemnly causing Naruto to stiffen at her question. "If you choose to save Anna and become a shaman then you will never be a shinobi." She told him, refraining from telling him the truth in order to see what he would do.**

Everyone went silent, wondering what A-Naruto would say. Naruto narrowed his eyes in determination. _'I already know what he would say. Because he's me.'_

 **For a moment Naruto wasn't sure what to do. As long as he could remember all Naruto ever dreamed about was becoming a shinobi and Hokage to gain the respect of the villagers. In a couple of years he would join the academy prove himself to be a totally badass ninja, go on amazing missions, fight enemy shinobi, and save princesses and countries. But now he was being told he would have to give it all up if he wanted to save Anna. Then the moment passed and Naruto knew what he would do. "Fine I don't care I will save Anna from the Naka-Oni. If I can't become a shinobi then I'll become the best shaman ever so that I can protect Anna and anyone else from whatever ghost wants to hurt them!" He proclaimed.**

Everyone smiled, hearing the power and determination behind the 6 year old's words. While shocking to hear him say he would give up his dream of being Hokage – something everyone knew would normally be impossible concerning the constant declaration of his dream ‒ they knew the alternate Naruto would actually go through with it, if it meant helping Anna.

 **"Is that so?" Kino mused, a bit of amusement in her voice, with her abilities she could tell that Naruto was being honest and his desire to get stronger was entirely focused around protecting those he cared about. There was no hunger for power in the young child that would develop into him seeking out revenge, just the will to protect. "If you are that determined then my husband will train you to become a true shaman. But if you wish to save Anna from the Naka-Oni then you better hurry." Kino stated gesturing in the same direction that her husband and the Sandaime had taken off in a few minutes ago.**

 **"Right," Naruto said a large fox like grin on his face before running.**

 **"That boy, he is a special one." Kino whispered almost fondly, turning to walk back to her home. "With him I am sure that Anna will break free from the pain and loneliness in her heart." She decided confidently.** ** _'But to a girl like Anna words alone mean nothing.'_**

Tsunade chuckled. _'Trust me, Kino-san. Naruto is a man of action.'_ His actions in defending her, fighting Kabuto, and winning their bet proved just that.

* * *

 **Sarutobi and Yohmei were quickly closing in on the Naka-Oni; already they could see some obvious signs that the golden skinned demon had been there not too long ago. "Listen Hiruzen," Yohmei started from atop the Sandaime's back. "Once we catch up with whatever has taken Anna I shall take the lead. I am afraid you won't be able to do much against this opponent, so you will be the one responsible of retrieving Anna and ensuring that she is kept safe afterwards." The old shaman instructed.**

"Will the small old man be able to do anything?" Kiba asked, raising a brow.

Shin chuckled. "Don't underestimate Yohmei. Just because he's... _short_ , doesn't mean he's not one to be strong. He's an experienced shaman, and if you're lucky, you just might get a glimpse at how an elder shaman does things."

 **"I understand," Sarutobi replied, knowing that what Yohmei said was true, not even being able to see their opponent once they reach them, and that it was best that he just protected the girl and let Yohmei handle what they will be fighting. Not long later the two finally caught up to the Naka-Oni, though all that Sarutobi could see was a young blonde girl, covered in a bit of blood, being held in midair struggling to escape from something's hold as she was carried through the forest. "There she is." The Sandaime stated.**

 **Yohmei took a moment to take in the Naka-Oni's appearance before he sent a few of his shikigami kooni to stop it, "Release Anna at once Oni!" Yohmei commanded getting off of Sarutobi's back.**

 **Turning to face the two the Naka-Oni had a large fanged grin on its face.** ** _"What's this, a couple of old fossils trying to stop me? I'm no mere Oni you know, I am a Naka-Oni can you beat me?"_** **The Naka-Oni questioned amusedly.** ** _"What do you think you can do to stop me? Can that one even see me?"_** **It asked pointing at Sarutobi with one of its clawed hands and when he didn't visibly react' the Naka-Oni was almost laughing madly, holding its head with its free hand.** ** _"Oh I will enjoy ripping you both apart and consuming your flesh."_**

 **"That won't happen' monster." Yohmei stated, summoning a few more of his shikigami kooni to his side.**

 **"** ** _Do you think those rotting tree leaves spirits will be able to stop me?"_** **The Naka-Oni asked.** ** _"I'll rip every single last one of them to pieces. Then I'll proceed to consume even more Oni to increase my power and wipe every last of you filthy humans off the face of the earth!"_** **It declared loudly.**

 **"We'll see about that." Yohmei replied, "Hiruzen," He continued speaking softly to his friend. "I'll do my best to give you an opening to retrieve Anna wait for my signal." The Asakura clan head said, getting a nod from the Sandaime. Focusing his attention back on the Naka-Oni Yohmei sent the shikigami kooni that he summoned at it.**

 **Keeping a firm hold on Anna the Naka-Oni lashed out at the incoming shikigami slicing through them easily with the claws of its free hand. Yohmei wasn't the least bit discouraged as he summoned more shikigami and sent them at the Naka-Oni, having some of them circle around the needle nosed Oni and attack it from behind. The Naka-Oni jumped into the air, avoiding the shikigami before slamming back into them from above crushing most of them. Those that weren't crushed were immediately torn apart either by its claws or fangs. After dealing with the last of the nature spirits the Naka-Oni dashed towards Yohmei and Sarutobi.**

"His attacks aren't doing a thing!" Kiba stated in alarm.

Shino pushed his shades up. "The point of such tactics is not to be offensive, Kiba-san. But to provide the necessary distraction for Sandaime-sama to make the right move to retrieve Anna-san." He explained to his teammate.

Kiba sweatdropped, having forgotten that. "Oh, right."

"Go jiji!" Konohamaru cheered.

 **Yohmei didn't have to say anything before Sarutobi grabbed him and moved out of the way of the charging Oni, the Sandaime seeing how Anna's floating form was suddenly moving towards them guessed correctly that the Naka-Oni was trying to attack them, shortly after a dust cloud covered the area where the two older men had been standing seconds ago. When the dust had started to settle it revealed the Naka-Oni with its fist embedded into the ground, the earth cratered underneath it, Anna still held in his hand though it seemed to have lost some of its gentleness and care when it came to holding her as she winced in pain from the pressure it was exerting on her.**

 **Seeing that they were running out of time Yohmei sent as many shikigami kooni as he could without endangering Anna. The little leaf spirits slammed into the Naka-Oni irritating it and making it slash at them with its massive arm trying get rid of all the shikigami. After a shikigami barely escaped its clawed hands the Naka-Oni summoned up its furyoku and unleashed it in a terrifying roar, the energy that it released destroying the nearby shikigami so that only a few remained.**

 **Even Sarutobi could feel the Naka-Oni's release of energy and from the grave look that Yohmei had on his face whatever the creature did was not good for them.**

 **"** ** _Is that the best that you can do old man?"_** **The Naka-Oni asked.** ** _"Can't you see that all your efforts just make me stronger? With all the hatred and darkness you humans emit mother makes me stronger by creating more Oni for me to devour."_** **It held its head with its free hand before continuing,** ** _"It doesn't matter how hard you try to hide it or suppress it; mother will still be able sense it deep within you. Soon enough new Oni will be created from our battle and then I'll become even stronger. What will you do then when you can barely even hurt me now?!"_** **It shouted at them lashing its arm out.** ** _"In the end all this is pointless. I am simply following my mother's will she wants to be rid of all you disgusting humans. You claim to want to save her, yet this is exactly what she wants. I was born from her hatred, insecurities, and jealousy it is her will that drives me, and will see me kill you all. Isn't that right mother?"_** **The Naka-Oni asked by looking at down at Anna that it still held in its arm.**

"That's a terrifying thing. The more darkness there is, the more oni Anna subconsciously creates, and with more oni, the stronger that thing gets by eating them." Jiraiya stated, his eyes narrowed at the serious situation going on.

"There has to be some way for them to beat that Naka-Oni." Kakashi questioned.

 **"I…I," Anna struggled to say something.**

 **"** ** _Go ahead mother tell them the truth."_** **The Naka-Oni urged with a large fanged grin.**

 **"Shut up!" A voice none of them were expecting suddenly shouted. Looking toward the source they were all surprised to see Naruto emerge from the foliage. Naruto had some scratches, and dirt marks on his clothes, and he was panting slightly with a bit of sweat trailing down his face from running all the way there.**

"And the hero arrives!" Kiba said with a grin as the group cheered at the young Naruto's appearance.

 **"Naruto!" Sarutobi gasped shocked to see his young charge there.**

 **"Foolish child, what are you doing here run away now!" Yohmei ordered.**

 **"** ** _Heh, if it isn't the little brat."_** **The Naka-Oni said.** ** _"Did you come here so I can kill you? Well if that is what you want then I'm more than happy to oblige you. Though I just may end up eating you for all that delicious furyoku and darkness you possess."_** **It said as it licked lips hungrily.**

 **"I said SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted, surprising everyone a bit by the force behind his voice. "I'm here for Anna, so let her go!" The blonde ordered.**

 **The Naka-Oni just stared at the boy for a moment before it burst out laughing.** ** _"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Well look who' grew a pair."_** **It said before sneering down at Naruto,** ** _"I'll be sure to stomp them into dust when I get my hands on you."_** **The Naka-Oni muttered darkly before pointing one of its clawed hands at Naruto.** ** _"How exactly do you think you're going to save mother when you were so scared before?"_**

 **"I'm still scared." Naruto admitted, his clenched fist shaking a bit. But when he looked at the Naka-Oni straight in the eye there wasn't even a hint of the fear he said he felt only determination. "But I've already decided that I'm going to save Anna. Even if it means that I'll never become Hokage I'll become the strongest shaman ever and protect her."**

 **"It seems that Kino has had some words with the boy." Yohmei mused, looking at the whisker marked boy. "It is the only way that he would know that it is normally impossible for a person to be both a shaman and a shinobi." He continued, "Clearly she didn't tell him about his unique situation for some reason." The shaman finished.**

 **"I must get him out of here before he hurts himself." Sarutobi decided moving to get Naruto to safety.**

 **"Wait Hiruzen," Yohmei said stopping his friend. "While you may not like it the brat being here might give us the opportunity to retrieve Anna." The Sandaime glared at the shorter man for the suggestion, but Yohmei pressed on. "It is not a suggestion I'm exactly proud of, but we must take advantage of the brat's sudden appearance." He reasoned, turning back to look at the events unfold.**

 **Anna looked at Naruto in equal parts shock and surprise before glaring at him. "W-what are you saying you idiot!" She shouted at him. "Don't you get it? The Naka-Oni was created because of me! People who get to close to me always end up dying, that's why I said you should leave!" Anna finished, a few tears appearing in her eyes that she refused to let spill over.**

 **"I don't care I won't let you be alone anymore Anna!" Naruto shouted back at her.**

"That's right! I won't back down, no matter what!" Naruto shouted, agreeing with, literally, himself.

 **"Don't talk like you know me!" Anna screamed her tears on the verge of over flowing. "What do you know of my suffering?" She questioned him angrily, "The pain of being abandoned, the pain of my hatred, and of being hated!"**

 **"I understand!" Naruto shot back. "I know what it is like to be hated by everyone and how easy it is to hate everyone back for it." The cerulean eyed boy continued much more softly, as he looked down. In his mind Naruto could see every hateful glare and every spiteful world directed at him by the villagers, and with her reishi power Anna could see it all as well. "But hating them won't make you feel better, it won't make the loneliness go away."**

"That's right." Naruto muttered, images of Gaara flashing through his head, and how he allowed himself to believe that he could and should love only himself. "I know it's hard, but you can't let yourself get drowned in the darkness, Anna. You have to keep fighting!"

 **"Shut up already!" Anna shouted shaking her head. "What the hell are you talking about?! Is that supposed to mean something to me?! I told you not to talk like you know me! Stop blathering and run away!"**

 **"I won't!" Naruto replied.**

 **"** ** _Then die already!"_** **The Naka-Oni roared, charging at Naruto and swiping at him with its claws.**

 **"No!" Yohmei shouted, sending a few shikigami kooni to try and intercept the attack.**

"Look out!"

 **Naruto dove out of the way of the Naka-Oni's slash, Yohmei's shikigami pushing the demon spirit's arm a bit further away, but one of the Naka-Oni's claws managed cut into Naruto's left arm.**

Gasps rang out and many called out in concern, even though they knew it was futile.

"Naruto!"

 **"Naruto!" Sarutobi gasped, not being able to see what was happening he only knew that suddenly his surrogate grandson was hurt as blood trailed down his arm from a slash that appeared out of nowhere in his perspective. The Sandaime was about to make his way to Naruto's side when Yohmei stopped him by holding up his arm.**

 **"Stop Hiruzen," Yohmei said seriously. "I understand that you may be worried about Naruto and want to treat his wound, but you are unable to see the Naka-Oni. It is far stronger and faster than I thought it would be, if you leave my side there is the very real chance that even someone of your skill and abilities will end up gravely injured. We must stay focused on defeating the Naka-Oni and retrieving Anna." The old man said solemnly.**

"Is he crazy! That thing will kill Naruto!" Tsunade shouted in great worry for the chibi blonde being put in danger.

Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. "I know hime. But sensei won't let it come to that. And neither will Yohmei-san. We need to trust them."

Reluctantly, Tsunade nodded.

"Come one kid! Get up!" Anko shouted.

 **Although he wanted to disagree Sarutobi knew that Yohmei had a point, so he reluctantly stood back and waited keeping a close eye on Naruto. If the blonde child was furthered harm Hiruzen didn't care if it put his own life in danger he would protect Naruto. He owed it to both Minato and Kushina to make sure no harm came to their child if he could help it.**

 **Standing back up Naruto clutched his wounded arm, ignoring the blood that was running down it. A fierce look in his eyes that burned brightly "I won't, I won't run away. I told you that I already decided to become the strongest shaman ever, so that I can protect Anna from things like you, Naka-Oni, or anything else!" At this point Naruto focused his gaze solely on Anna. "Neither of us will ever have to feel alone again. Even if the rest of the world hates us I promise that I'll stay by your side forever. That's my promise of a lifetime!" Naruto declared gallantly.**

Everyone's eyes soften at the small child with the large determination in his eyes.

"Aww~!" The young girls couldn't help but gush at the romantic image they were seeing. A young man, doing everything he could to keep a girl safe, and declaring he'll stay by her said forever?! It was so sweet!

Shin shook his head with a smile. Kid sure knows how to change hearts with his words.

 **The tears that Anna had been holding back started to spill over.** ** _'He really is an idiot,'_** **Anna thought.**

 _'Yeah, but a great idiot.'_ Tsunade thought with a smile.

 ** _'What is he going on about? Giving up on his dream to become Hokage? That's all he ever cared about, and for what? To "protect me," to "stay by my side," the idiot is hurt and he's saying stuff like that.'_** **"Am I supposed to thank you?!" Anna continued out loud, "Because I won't. I won't say thank you." She told him.**

 **"Then don't, because it won't change anything." Naruto replied as he started to grin. "So listen up my name is Naruto Uzumaki future strongest shaman ever, believe it!"**

 **"** ** _Shut up already you annoying BRAT!"_** **The Naka-Oni rushing at the boy with the intention of his clawed fist through his body, it could feel Anna reacting to Naruto, opening her heart to him and actually believing that her loneliness had come to an end. It had to end the brat's life before that happened, and once he did the despair that Anna would feel would create so many Oni that his power would skyrocket once he ate them all.**

"Naruto!"

"Move!"

"Look out!"

 **"No!" Anna shouted in some actual concern, as the Oni rushed at Naruto and dragged her along with it.**

 **For the second time that day the Naka-Oni's fist slammed into Naruto, the blonde haired boy raising his arms up in a feeble attempt to defend himself as he was thrown back by the force of the attack, but unlike last time this time he wasn't rendered unconscious. With the Naka-Oni targeting Naruto, Yohmei summoned a bunch of shikigami and sent them all at the Naka-Oni's unprotected back, causing the Naka-Oni roared in pain at the shikigami kooni slamming into its back.**

 **"I-is t-that all you got." Naruto managed to say challengingly as he stood up from the ground, gaining everyone's attention.**

Seeing the young blonde still standing, the genin cheered ‒ except for Sasuke and Neji, who just smirked. "Alright tiny Naruto!" Ino cheered.

Naruto's eye twitched at the name for his other self. _'I'm not short!'_

 **"** ** _You really have some death wish, don't you brat?"_** **The Naka-Oni asked,** ** _"Going on about protecting mother and becoming the strongest shaman ever. But the truth is that right now you don't even have the smallest bit of training as a shaman, so what can you possibly do?"_** **It dared.**

 **"T-that doesn't matter. I will stop you!" Naruto replied, getting to charge the Naka-Oni. Subconsciously Naruto started to call forth his chakra and furyoku at once channeling through his body, translucent blue and fiery blue flowing off his body occasionally. In a burst of unexpected speed Naruto shot off towards the Naka-Oni. Though momentarily caught by surprise Naruto wasn't nearly fast enough to reach the Naka-Oni before it recovered from its shock and lashed out at the speeding blonde. The Naka-Oni's fist slammed into Naruto from above, a few more cuts appearing on the blonde, before actually bounced off the ground which the gold skinned Oni took advantage of by delivering a swift to the boy's midsection sending him skidding across the ground.**

Many winched at the strike. That had to hurt.

 **Despite the injuries he was suffering, a broken bone or two and a broken rib, through sheer force of will Naruto once more stood up. Though it was obvious that it took a considerable amount of effort from the boy and he seemed to favoring one side as put as he seemed to grimace in pain when he put some weight on his left leg. Chakra and furyoku once more started to appear around the cerulean eyed boy as summoned a bit more of both energies to the surface compared to last time.**

 **Seeing the Naka-Oni focused completely on attacking the blonde Yohmei summoned a small legion of shikigami kooni to his side before sending every single last one of them at the Naka-Oni, concentrating greatly on the arm that held Anna. Not suspecting the attack, the Naka-Oni let out a roar of pain as the small army of the nature spirits slammed into it, a majority of the shikigami attacking its arm and causing it to forcibly release Anna, "Hiruzen now!" Yohmei shouted as the shaman summoned even more shikigami to keep the Naka-Oni distracted.**

 **Sarutobi didn't need to be told twice, as he took off in astounding dash toward the falling girl, grabbing her out of midair, before appearing beside Naruto. Setting Anna down beside Naruto, Sarutobi carefully looked over his surrogate grandson's wounds. It was clear to the seasoned shinobi that the boy couldn't take much more abuse from the Naka-Oni; any normal child would probably be far worse off. Luckily Naruto was both an Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki giving him a stronger body' than most, which also with stand greater injury.**

The sannin as well as everyone else sighed in relief at that. _'Thank Kami.'_

 **Anna was carefully looking Naruto over as well, taking note of every injury and how the blonde male seemed to have a bit of trouble breathing. "You idiot," Anna said, though it lacked any real bite to make it sound insulting. "Why did you put yourself through that? Look at yourself you can barely stand." She said doing her best to hide the fact that she was actually very worried about him.**

 **"What are you talking about? For the future strongest shaman in the world this is nothing." Naruto assured her weakly.**

 **"Idiot," She muttered quietly the smallest of smiles appearing on her face.**

"Heh!" Jiraiya chuckled. "Yes. Yes he is."

"Hey!" Naruto glared at his white haired sensei. Though he was glad Anna was safe, as well as his counterpart.

 **"** ** _Why?"_** **The Naka-Oni spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to it.** ** _"Why are you acting that way mother, why are you showing so much concern for that annoying brat?!"_** **It demanded.** ** _"Where is your desire to kill every last human? Is your resolve really that weak?"_** **When Anna didn't offer the Naka-Oni any answers and simply looked at it impassively it became enraged.** ** _"I'll kill you then! If you're so easily swayed, then you don't deserve to live!"_** **The Naka-Oni roared, raising both its clawed hands in order to strike Anna down.**

"Oh crap!" Kiba shouted. "Look out!"

"The unyouthful spirit is upon you!" Lee shouted.

 **"I won't let you touch her!" Naruto shouted back angrily, as red chakra started swirl around him. Naruto was on his last leg, despite what he said in the contrary, the injuries he received from the Naka-Oni barely leaving him conscious and his sudden spike in rage at having the Naka-Oni threaten Anna's life had the physically tired boy giving into his rage.**

 **'** ** _This chakra it's the Kyuubi's,'_** **Sarutobi thought looking at his surrogate grandson in anxiously.** ** _'Has the seal broken?'_** **He wondered in fear for all their safety before he thought it over more carefully.** ** _'No, Naruto's calling it to the surface in his anger.'_** **The Sandaime realized.**

Shin rolled his eyes. _'Why is it that every time Naruto use Kurama's chakra, they instantly think the seal's broken? Of course a jinchuuriki uses the tailed beast's chakra. They are so paranoid.'_

 **'** ** _What is this?'_** **Anna thought with wide eyes, her reishi power spiraling out of her control at what she was currently feeling from Naruto, her arms lifted defensively in front of her.** ** _'Where is all this hatred coming from? There is so much of it!'_** **The blonde girl thought on the verge of being overwhelmed by it. But despite it all at the very center of the endless sea of hatred she could sense one other thing that she focused on, Naruto's wish to protect her above everything else,** ** _'Naruto…'_**

 **The red chakra spiraled around Naruto's body converging into an ethereal image of a fox, as his body went through some minor changes. The most notable changes were his eyes changing from sapphire blue to a crimson red with slit pupils, his whisker marks became more pronounced, and his teeth elongated into fangs. The fox above Naruto let out a roar before it surged at the Naka-Oni.**

The genin shivered. No matter how many times they see Naruto's Initial Jinchuuriki state, it always scared them a bit with the deadly and even demonic look.

 **The evil spirit tried to move out of the way of the red chakra construct but it proved too fast for the Oni and easily caught up with it, the Naka-Oni let out a wail of pain as the fox's chakra slammed into it. When the Bijuu's chakra dissipated it revealed the Naka-Oni to still be standing, but several severe burn marks manifested where the chakra had hit it. After the Kyuubi's chakra disappeared Naruto passed out the strain of using the fox's chakra.**

 **"** ** _Mother,"_** **The Naka-Oni called weakly, struggling to raise its hand towards Anna.** ** _"Help me. We can still make them all pay for all the pain they've caused you."_** **It pleaded with the blonde girl. Anna refused to even acknowledge the Naka-Oni's words, as she knelt down beside Naruto half out of concern for him and the other half because she was still overwhelmed by the sea of hatred that the blonde boy had unleased not too long ago.** ** _"So you've made your choice?"_** **The Naka-Oni growled out, dropping its hand.** ** _"Do you expect me to just disappear?! I refuse, I won't die!"_** **It shouted as it started to sink into the ground.** ** _"I'll gain unimaginable power without you mother! Once I do I shall return and show you the errors of your mistake."_** **The Naka-Oni declared.**

 **Yohmei tried to stop the creature by sending shikigami at it, but the Naka-Oni still had enough power to dispose of the nature spirits.**

 **"** ** _Until we meet again, mother,"_** **The Naka-Oni said ominously before disappearing into the ground completely. Once the Naka-Oni was gone Anna passed out from the strain that her reishi abilities put on her, along with the emotional and physical drain of all she went through that night.**

The genin shivered. "Why do I get the feeling this won't be the last time they see that thing."

Shikamaru sighed. "As troublesome as it is, it is likely they will sometime in the future."

Ino pursed her lips. "Still, I wonder how Naruto and Anna got engaged in the first place."

Shin chuckled, getting everyone's attention. "Oh, you'll see soon enough."

* * *

 **When Naruto woke up he noticed a few things straight away. One was the sound of a sliding door closing, two was that he was in a futon, and three was that it was morning if the light streaming in through a nearby window and the birds chirping outside was any indication. Looking around didn't reveal much as the room was hardly furnished with the exception of a dresser, a desk, a low table and a few cushions besides that the room was bare of anything worth noting. Hearing the door to the room open again caused Naruto to turn his head toward the direction of the noise to see Sarutobi walking into the room with Yohmei and Kino walking in behind him.**

 **"Old man what happened, where are we?" Naruto asked as he struggled to remember anything that happened after the Sandaime retrieved Anna from the Naka-Oni. "Where is Anna, is she okay?!" He continued alarmed sitting up when he didn't see the blonde girl with them.**

 **"Easy there Naruto." Kino said calmly, placing a hand on the blonde child's shoulder and making him lie back down. "Anna is perfectly safe." She assured the boy, as she and the others took seat beside the futon.**

Everyone sighed in relief at that, glad the two younger kids weren't seriously injured.

 **"We are currently in the Asakura compound; you've been out for three days Naruto." Sarutobi continued as he began to explain. "Once we freed Anna from the Naka-Oni's hold you passed out soon after from the wounds that you sustained. Not long after the Naka-Oni retreated and we brought you back here to recuperate." Hiruzen told him before a grin appeared on the old man's face. "Since that night Miss Anna has refused to leave your side unless absolutely necessary." He said with a teasing quality in his voice, enjoying the look of embarrassment that appeared on the blonde boy's face.**

Naruto's brow twitched. _'That's revenge for all the pranks, isn't it old man?'_ He crossed his arms with a huff, before smirking. _'Touché.'_

 **"It was only this morning that, not too long ago actually, that she finally exited and returned to her own room, informing us of you regaining consciousness just now." The Sandaime finished.**

 **"Eh, really?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.**

 **"Yup, seems you left quite the impression on the young girl." Hiruzen continued to tease him.**

Ino and Sakura snickered at the teasing, much to Naruto's annoyance as he rolled his eyes. _'Not cool old man.'_

 **"That's enough Hiruzen," Kino cut in. "You can embarrass the boy later. We have important matters to discuss with him." She said with Sarutobi nodding his head compliantly. Kino turned her focus to Naruto before continuing, "Alright Naruto do you remember what I said about becoming a shaman?" The old itako asked him.**

Everyone payed attention to this.

 **"Yeah," Naruto replied nodding his head a bit of sadness entering his voice. "You told me that only a shaman would be able to save Anna and if I wanted to save her I would have to give up on being a shinobi to be a shaman." He said looking down for a moment before looking back up, all traces of sadness disappearing. "And I'm fine with that, I don't care if I never get to be Hokage because I was able to help rescue Anna from the Naka-Oni and keep her safe." The blonde boy said definitely.**

 **"My wife was right you really are special." Yohmei stated, staring at Naruto intently. "You've been told that your longtime dream of becoming the Hokage of your village is gone, and yet you don't seem all that bothered by it. Why?" The old shaman questioned the boy.**

 **Naruto thought the question over for a second before answering. "Because saving Anna was more important than me wanting to be Hokage, she knew the pain of loneliness and having everyone' hate you. She knows how I feel. Anna didn't deserve to be used by the Naka-Oni like it wanted, so I chose to be a shaman, the strongest shaman ever, so that Anna doesn't ever have to worry about any other Oni trying to use her or hurt other people." Naruto stated, the three elders smiling at his declaration.**

Naruto nodded in agreement with his counterpart. _'Haku. Gaara. No one deserves to be alone all their life. To be treated like an outcast, or a monster.'_

 **"Hm, is that so?" Yohmei mused.**

 **"Naruto," Kino started. "While it is true that a person cannot be both a shaman and a shinobi, you are the sole exception." She told him.**

 **"What?" Naruto asked confused. "Then why did you tell me that I would have to give up on your dream of being Hokage!" He demanded raising the voice a bit, but when he saw Kino raise her cane threateningly he immediately apologized quietly.**

Jiraiya sweatdropped, chuckling nervously. "One should always fear the cane." He muttered lowly, recalling the times he got hit over the head by Fukasaku during his sage training. _'So. Many. Hits...'_ Yeah...not fun times.

 **"I did it to see what kind of person you were." Kino answered him, lowering her cane. "I wanted to see to what ends you would go for the sake of a girl you just met, to see if you were willing to give up your dream, and to test the strength of your resolve." She told him seriously. "I was amazed to find a child had a will such as yours, one that didn't even second think his decision. That is why we have decided to train you to become a shaman."**

 **'** ** _Yeah "we,"'_** **Yohmei thought sarcastically to himself, knowing that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "But that isn't the only decision we have come to." The old man continued out loud. "We wish to adopt you into our clan." Yohmei said, looking Naruto squarely in the eye.**

Naruto smiled at that, along with everyone else. They were happy the alternate Naruto was able to finally find people willing to take him in.

 **Naruto's eyes widened at the information disbelief clearly evident in them, "Really?" He asked hesitantly. As an orphan Naruto had always longed for a family of his own. But his experience in the orphanage, seeing every child but him be adopted and to only be looked at with hatred by the couples that came in and have to listen to their cruel words, had all but robbed him of the idea he would one day be adopted into a family. "Why?"**

A spark of anger appeared in Tsunade's eyes. _'I'm going to have a_ talk _with the orphanage manager.'_

The _list_ just keeps on growing...

 **"Hiruzen has told us of the terrible life that you've lead so far." Kino began in a soothing voice. "No child should have to suffer through such a life on their own. To grow up in such conditions and still be so good hearted is nothing short of remarkable. You've spoken of how Anna' should not be have to be alone, well we agree that neither should you." The Asakura matriarch explained.**

 **"That isn't the only reason that we are making you this offer." Yohmei spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to him. "In a few years' time a tournament will be held that will decide who is most deserving of the title of Shaman King, the strongest shaman in the world, and the power and responsibility that goes with it. Because of terrible circumstances our grandson and heir to the clan died during birth, leaving us without anyone to represent the Asakura clan within the tournament. But by adopting you into the clan, not only will we have an heir and a representative in the tournament, but you will also have an advantage against all other contestants by being a shaman and a shinobi." The man stated.**

 **"So," Naruto murmured quietly his fists clenched tightly in his lap. "The only reason that you want to adopt me is because you want me to win some tournament for you?" The blonde shaman asked indignantly.**

Naruto also frowned, but a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Jiraiya behind him. "No Naruto. I can tell these two are not like that. They would not take your counterpart in for such selfish reasons. Trust them." Naruto looked at him for a while, before nodding, turning back to the scene.

 **Thwack, Thwack**

 **"Ow!" "Ow!"**

 **Two simultaneous cries were heard from Yohmei and Naruto, as they held their faces where they were hit by Kino.**

Cue group sweatdrop.

 **"What was that for?!" They both demanded of the blind itako.**

 **"That," Kino said thrusting her cane so close to Yohmei that it almost hit his face again, "Was for your lack of tact." She told her husband before looking at Naruto, pointing her cane just as close at him. "And that is for ignoring everything I just said. While it is true that we need an heir and would like you to represent the Asakura clan in the Shaman tournament that does not change the fact that we wish to end your loneliness by giving you a family to rely on." Kino said gently. "In the end it is your choice, we will not force you to become a part of our family or to be a shaman if that is not what you want."**

 **Naruto looked at two Asakura's in astonishment because of the honesty in Kino's voice, Yohmei looking a little apologetic at the misunderstanding he had unintentionally caused, as a large fox like grin appeared on his face. "You're serious?" Naruto asked just to be sure, Kino and Yohmei nodding their head in confirmation, "Alright I'll become a member of the Asakura clan besides I already promised Anna that I was going to be the strongest shaman ever, if I have to prove it by becoming Shaman King then that's fine with me." The boy said confidently.**

"Yeah!" Naruto gave a loud cheer, along with Kono and his friends, Kiba, Lee, and Choji. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten giggled at their antics, while Shikamaru and Neji sighed. Hinata smiled, happy for the A-Naruto.

The adults smiled, as well as wondered how this new Shinobi-Shaman Naruto would be like in battle. Having the skills of a shinobi, along with abilities of a shaman? Should prove interesting. They were also curious on what a Shaman Battle was like.

 **"Very well," Kino said as she stood up, "Your training will be spread out over the years and will be looked over Yohmei. Since you'll be entering the Ninja Academy soon you will come to us for training during your breaks from the academy, with occasionally having you miss a few weeks at least during the school year." The itako explained to. "Sarutobi will give us a few scrolls to help you with your ninja training on those occasions to ensure you don't fall behind your fellow classmates. Now you should rest, we'll talk more about your training later." Kino instructed before she, Yohmei, and Sarutobi exited the room, leaving Naruto alone to get some peaceful rest.**

 ** _Flashback End_**

 **"For the next four days Naruto recuperated at Asakura family home before we returned to the village. Neither he or Anna' seem to recall Naruto calling on the Kyuubi's chakra and there haven't been any incidents with it since then." The Sandaime explained, coming out of his memory and focusing back on Kakashi. "In the time that we were there Miss Anna didn't once leave her room, though Kino said that it wasn't uncommon for Anna to stay in her room like that."**

 **"What of the Naka-Oni?" Kakashi asked.**

 **"It has disappeared; there have been no sightings of it since that day." Sarutobi answered, "I asked Yohmei once why the Naka-Oni would take so long to recover after that night." He continued, "Did you know Kakashi that the Bijuu are a contradiction of sorts?" Hiruzen asked, seemingly changing topics completely. "People consider them demons, but they are giant constructs of chakra that have gained sentience, yet their chakra is poisonous to humans like the yoki of demons. Yohmei informed me later that this attribute is why the Naka-Oni was so injured by the Kyuubi's chakra. Without using any of his more powerful techniques, which would have endangered Anna's life, it would have taken much longer to rescue Anna before Yohmei could seriously attack the Naka-Oni with his shikigami." Sarutobi finished.**

 **"How fortunate," The Jounin commented. "I remember the village being strangely peaceful when the academy was out on break, I didn't realize it was because Naruto was out of the village." Kakashi said as he thought back to those days, of course with him having to go on missions for the village he was never around long enough to realize why that was.**

Naruto huffed. "They would have missed my pranks. I know it."

Iruka sweatdropped. _'Says you.'_

 **"What about his engagement to Anna?" The grey haired Jounin asked, "And this Amidamaru?"**

Now this Naruto payed extra attention to. After seeing Amidamaru, he thought he was the coolest spirit ever! So he wanted to know how his counterpart met him.

 **"Amidamaru is Naruto's Guardian Ghost; they met while Naruto was with Yohmei with training and somehow convinced the spirit to become his partner." Sarutobi replied, "As to his engagement to Anna it was something that Kino and Yohmei decided afterwards, an old tradition of the Asakura clan where the wife of the next clan head is chosen among potential candidates, though when I informed Naruto of his engagement he didn't seem all that surprised." Hiruzen commented casually, remembering the blonde's lack of surprise or shock.**

 **What Sarutobi didn't know was that Naruto did see Anna one last time before they left.**

* * *

 **Naruto walked through the village with Anna and Haku on either side as they made their way to Naruto's apartment. Glancing to his right at his fiancée Naruto thought back to the night before Sarutobi and he returned to Konoha when he first met Yohmei, Kino, and Anna.**

 ** _Flashback_**

 **It was late into the night when Naruto felt something poking into his side demanding he wake up from his slumber. With a bit of unintelligible grumbling Naruto wearily opened his eyes only for them to widen almost comically when he noticed that the person responsible for waking him was Anna, who was sitting down next to his futon. "AN-!"**

 **SMACK**

 **"Be quiet," Anna said chastising, lowering her hand after smacking her fellow blonde. "Everyone else is asleep; it would be rude to wake them at this time of night."**

Naruto winced at the slap. Ouch! "Then why did you wake me up?" He grumbled, feeling sorry for his counterpart. While Anna was not as... _hard_ as Sakura, she was just as, or even more, scarier. Especially when she doesn't show any expression of anger.

 **'** ** _Then why did you wake me up?'_** **Naruto complained questioningly in his head, as he absently noted the fact that she was wearing dark blue PJ's.**

The blonde rubbed the back of his head while Kiba laughed, slapping him on the back.

 **Anna gave the boy a light glare that made Naruto shiver fearfully at the sight of it. "You know I can read your mind." She told him plainly.**

All the males shivered at that. Each having their own thoughts.

 _'That is SO troublesome. I hope mom doesn't get that.'_ Shikamaru thought, shivering in fear at the thought of his troublesome mother being able to read his mind.

 _'That ability's scarier that the female's perspective mind!'_ Kakashi, Iruka, and Asuma thought.

 _'SUCH YOUTHFUL POWER, ANNA-SAN!'_ No need for naming on who thought that.

 _'Damn! She might be as scary as mom! Naruto, I am so not jealous of you for being engaged to her.'_ Kiba thought.

 _'Anna-san is quite the interesting character.'_ Shino.

 _'Damn that girl's scary! Kushina would love her!'_ Jiraiya thought with a shiver.

 _'Dobe, I actually pity you.'_ Sasuke.

 _'*Munch!* *Munch!* Scary. *Munch!* *Munch!*'_ Choji.

 _'Anna-san would actually impress Hiashi-sama with her cold expression.'_ Neji.

 _'What is it with my counterparts and scary blonde's?! First Hilda, and now Anna. Why does the universe hate Naruto?!'_ Lastly, the whiskered main character.

 **"Eh, really?!" Naruto asked surprised. After calming down a bit, and rubbing the cheek that Anna slapped soothingly, "What are you doing here at this time of night?" Naruto asked her.**

 **"There are a few things I want to say to you before you leave." Anna replied, "First off I've decided to become stronger. You were willing to fight the Naka-Oni for my sake, but the Naka-Oni is my responsibility. I want to be strong enough to deal with it when that time comes." She said firmly before a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "I also wanted to say… Thank you for everything." The girl mumbled quietly, but still loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Even though I told you to leave and you got hurt you refused to abandon me and even made me that promise of a lifetime. So I accept your proposal."**

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"...Eh?" Naruto questioned, a lost look on his face. "My what?"

 **"My what?" Naruto asked.**

 **"You promised to become the strongest shaman ever to stay by my side forever." Anna said standing up and starting her way towards the door. "So when you win the Shaman Tournament and become Shaman King I'll become your wife, and Shaman Queen." She stated absolutely her back to him, as she reached the door.**

"What?! I-He didn't say it like that!" Naruto stated.

Shino looked at him. "On the contrary, you have, Naruto-san."

Neji nodded. "Yes. You promised to grow stronger and to 'stay by her side forever.'"

Naruto looked at them in betrayal. "I didn't mean it like married or anything!" However, his words were lost. Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino gushed, seeing the 'proposal' as being romantic.

 **"Wait just like that? Don't I get a say in this?" Naruto questioned nervously.**

 **"Are you going back on your promise?" Anna asked, looking at him from over her shoulder.**

 **"Of course not," Naruto replied instantly. "Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word." The Uzumaki proclaimed boldly.**

 _'Curse my promises!'_ Naruto couldn't help but think. He should really be careful when making promises...

 **"Good to know," Anna said, turning her head back to the door and opening it. "Then I'll be waiting patiently for you to fulfill your promise. Just so you know if you betray me, I will probably never forgive you." She finished calmly, yet with a threatening tone to it that promised retribution, before she exited the room and closed the door behind her. "Goodbye my future Shaman King."**

 ** _Flashback End_**

 **'** ** _Anna really hasn't changed in all this time.'_** **Naruto thought, thinking back to when they arrived back in Konoha. The blonde shinobi had noticed the blush on Anna's face and the small smile she wore while they were traveling that spoke of how much she enjoyed being carried by her fiancé, before she slapped him when they reached the village gates.** ** _'She still can't be honest with her feelings, especially when it embarrasses her. But that's what makes Anna so cute.'_** **The blonde shinobi shaman decided, and then he noticed the look that Anna was giving him before realization hit him.** ** _'Crap,'_** **He thought as Anna raised her left hand.**

 **She had been reading his thoughts.**

"Once more, welcome to marriage-hood, Naruto." Asuma teased.

Naruto sighed, feeling he should get used to seeing such thing. However, he still had one last thing to say.

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru smirked.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 26, or whatever.**

 **Before you start...Yes. Yes. YES! I know I took forever! Excuse me for focusing on class! It's not easy you manage between class and fanfic you know.**

 **And if any of you mentions** ** _Time Management_** **...I WILL shoot you! I already get enough of that from my therapist!**

 **But whatever, I updated, and that's that.**

 **P.S. If you are not happy with the stories I display in this fic, take note of one simple rule: "My fic, my rule!" So bleh! XP**

 **People asked about giving an update schedule...Thing is, I TRIED that, but it became impossible to manage after sudden events and meetings popped up. Trust me, I wish I could update one a specific date and all, but I'm just not able to. So its "Update when possible".**

 **I CAN give you a glimpse of what's to come, what to look forward to:**

 **1\. Finishing "Beginning Arc" of** **Superior Spider**

 **2\. Work on** **Into the Edge** **(we're only on the third official story, and still have HUNDREDS to go through. It'll be a miracle if I even get through half...)**

 **3\. Do a** **Naruto Halloween Special**

 **4\. Do a** **Naruto Christmas Special**

 **5\. Work on *** (keep voting on poll in profile on which story to work on!** ** _Ashurado no Kami_** **or** ** _A pirate's life for me_** **I want to see those numbers rise!)**

 **6\. Two new potential stories:** ** _The Devi's Dragon_** ** & ****_God's Weapon_** **(check profile Future Stories for more information)**

 **7.** **Superhero Project**

 **And not in that specific order, alright. Just planning a bit. Once I am satisfied with how things are, I will go back and work on my old fics.**

 **So I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter. Expect the next one...whenever. Watch out for the government and them trying to take down the site (for more information, ask around), watch plenty of anime and rot your brains, and DON'T watch videos of cats, it's a trick!**

 **Ja ne!**


	27. World 3 Scene 3: Shinobi Shaman

**Disclaimer: First Chapter +**

 **Note: If people have complaints on certain things I do, well I follow the majority vote. So if less than 10 against the rest, I take a side. So bleh! XP**

 **Author Note: Can everyone PLEASE stop hatting on the "Shinobi of Winx" story I did for the first world?! Look, I don't really care what you say about it, I picked that world because, as shocking as it might seem, I actually watched that show YEARS ago when it was on 4KidsWB on Saturday mornings when I was a kid. I picked that show as a nostalgic moment, and I DON'T regret it! I even read some Naruto/Winx Club fics.**

 **OKAY! I don't regret my decision, and would like everyone to just move on!**

 **That's all I've got to say. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

 **World 3 Scene 3: Shinobi Shaman of Konoha**

* * *

"Shall we carry on?" Shin asked the group.

Kiba groaned, folding his hands behind his head. "Man, how long do we have to keep doing this? It feels like we've been here forever! How many of these worlds do we have to do?"

The others had to agree. They had so far been to...five worlds (counting the current one), and yet it felt forever since they've been taken to this weird realm. They wondered how long it would take for them to return home.

A dark, wicked, mischievous glint appeared in Shin's eyes. How he was going to _enjoy_ this. "Well..." He stretched. "For a physical example, visualize each world as a book, of sorts. And as for how many I have planned for you to see..." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, to the immense shock of everyone, hundreds upon _hundreds_ of books appeared around them, pilling up in high towers, stacked on top of another. Everyone's jaws dropped at the impossible numbers of book! Many looked ready to faint right there and then!

"..."

Tsunade, skin paled, shakily looked at the amused Shin. "...We are never to get out, are we?" She asked, her tone losing hope.

Shin shrugged. "It remains to be seen. Now, onto the show!" He declared cheerfully as the books vanished. The shinobi silently turned to face the empty space, still stunned at the realization of the amount of worlds they were to see, and the possibility of never leaving the place.

 _Kami help them._

 **As he walked to his apartment Naruto was a bit on edge, as he did his best not to pay attention to the harsher whispers directed at him by the villagers.**

 _'Here we go again.'_ Tsunade thought with a sigh and shake of her head. Bloody idiots.

 **Normally the blonde shaman could easily ignore their not so subtle comments about him, but this time was different. This time he had Anna and Haku walking with him. While Naruto was worried what Haku's reaction to what the villagers were saying about him would be what worried Naruto the most was how Anna was going to react. He was afraid for the villagers' safety. Anna was scary as hell when angered and had a physical strength that surpassed most common shinobi; if Anna were to attack them she was likely to leave whichever unfortunate soul that crossed her with broken bones, several broken bones.**

That make the shinobi blink. Really? Given Anna's physical appearance, she didn't look to be very physically strong.

Then again, the same could be said about Tsunade, _until_ she demonstrates her ability to shatter a freaking boulder with her pinkie!

Jiraiya shivered. _'Ok, she is starting to remind me **too** much like Kushina at her age! While she might not have the temper, the similarities are uncanny!' _

**Glancing over his shoulder at his fiancée Naruto noticed her falling behind. She was only a couple of steps behind them, but Naruto noticed that Anna slowing down slightly and that she had brief expressions of pain appear on her face before they were replaced with looks of barely contained anger.**

"What's going on?" Ino questioned, worried for the dark blonde girl.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, before holding a curse as he winced. "Crap! It's Anna's ability." He stated, making everyone turn to him. "Remember, she can sense negative emotions, which the more powerful she senses, the harder it is for her to control. And given the fact she's right in the middle of a public street where everyone holds negativity toward Naruto..."

Everyone quickly understood, and winced. With so many dark thoughts aimed at A-Naruto, Anna would easily detect them. Getting a full assault.

This was not going to be good if something isn't done.

 **Naruto almost went into a panic, worried about what could be causing Anna to be in pain. Looking around wildly Naruto took notice of the fact that they were currently surrounded by people, every single one of them giving him looks of barely hidden contempt, before realizing what must be affecting Anna.**

 **"Anna," Naruto said quickly moving toward the girl.**

 **"Is something the matter?" Haku asked, catching the brief pained looks that appeared on Anna's face.**

 **Naruto ignored Haku's question focusing all his attention on Anna. If he didn't act quickly there was a chance of an Oni being created right in the middle of the village and, with the way that a majority of the villagers felt about him, Naruto didn't doubt that whatever Oni was born would be incredibly dangerous and would quickly grow in power.**

Jiraiya winced. With all the negativity Anna was picking up, they could be looking at something that could rival the Kyuubi.

Everyone watched as A-Naruto tried to comfort Anna.

 **"Naruto," Amidamaru said appearing beside his Shaman partner. "We have to find a way to distract Anna before she loses control over her reishi ability and things get bad."**

 **"I know." Naruto murmured quietly so no one else heard him and thought he was going crazy for talking to himself, or worse talking to the Kyuubi. Thinking quickly Naruto came up with an idea. _'Anna,'_ He thought, hoping that the Itako would hear him. _'Focus on my thoughts. Block everyone else out and focus solely on me.'_ The blonde shinobi shaman continued soothingly. _'I'm right here.'_**

 **"Naruto," Anna muttered as she did as he said and focused on his thoughts. Soon enough she was able to regain complete control of her reishi and blocked the villagers' thoughts and feelings out. A relieved smile appeared on Naruto's face when he noticed Anna's features returning to normal.**

Everyone sighed in relief at A-Naruto able to handle the situation, glad nothing bad happened.

Asuma chuckled. For one so young, A-Naruto truly acted like a husband just now, comforting his wife.

 **"What's going on?" Haku asked concernedly his gaze shifting between Naruto and Anna. "What was wrong with Anna?"**

 **Naruto looked at Haku before turning his attention to Anna worriedly, not until that moment did the blonde shinobi realize the problem of inviting Haku to live at his apartment. Haku didn't know anything about spirits or shamans or how Naruto and Anna were part of a completely different world that was older than even the era of shinobi. If Haku was going to live with them how were they supposed to hide their involvement with spirits? Either way, Naruto decided, the middle of the road wasn't the place to have this discussion. "I'll explain in a bit." Naruto told him, "But first let's get to my apartment."**

 **Haku nodded his head in acceptance he hadn't missed the whispered insults directed at Naruto by the villagers, in a way it reminded Haku of when he used to live in Kiri and how everyone spoke of Bloodline users. If Naruto's situation was anything like that then the black haired teen could understand the cerulean eyed preteen's desire not to stay out in the open.**

"Such is the life of all known Jinchuurikis." Shin stated, making Naruto wince. While it was _sort of_ comforting to know there were others like him and Gaara, the same fact saddened him.

 _The Curse of a Human Sacrifice..._

Absently, he wondered if he could meet the other containers one day.

 **Taking Anna's hand in his Naruto started to again lead the way towards his apartment only for their path to be quickly cut off by a villager. By the way the man smelled of alcohol, the way he seemed to struggle to stay standing, the glazed look in his eyes, and the Saki bottle in his hand it was obvious that he was completely intoxicated. What made the three look at the man in disgust was the fact that the man was drunk off his ass and it was only the middle of the afternoon.**

Naruto glowered at the drunk civilian, his eyes flashing. Bastard better move if he knew what was good for him! Blinking, he shook his head at the sudden dark thoughts. He heard a dark chuckle in his head, and glared. Bastard fox!

 **"What do you think you are doing demon?" The man asked, his words slurred to the point that Naruto and the others were having trouble understanding him, "Trying to force yourself' on this girl?" He accused before turning his gaze to Anna with a leer on his face. "Don't worry missy I'll save you from the demon." The man claimed, though at that moment he looked like he would fall over at any moment.**

Anko glared at the bastard. She hated drunk civilians the most, recalling many times she would encounter them, and they would treat her like some kind of whore! She took _immense_ pleasure of her own in beating them up, punishment be damned! And the look he was giving Anna made her even angrier. Oh how she wished she could stab him in the ass with a rusty kunai!

The other older kunoichis were the same, as they glared hard.

 **Anna looked at the man in utter revulsion she didn't even need her reishi to know what that man was thinking. But what pissed her off the most was how he was talking about her Naruto, and with her recent small lapse of control she was a bit on edge. So it came as little surprise when Anna got Naruto to let go of her hand and walked up to the man with a fierce glare on her face. Swiftly with a speed that only a shinobi should possess Anna slapped the man across his face drawing the dumbfounded gazes of everyone nearby. Had this been a normal slap to the face then only a few people would have looked to see what the source of the slapping sound was, but it wasn't a normal slap. The moment that Anna's hand made contact with the drunk's face the man was shot off to the side flying through the air, bouncing off the ground and creating small craters each time he did, before finally coming to a stop a good distance away, a few teeth knocked out of his mouth as he laid on the ground unconscious.**

. . . .

Jaws dropped at the display of strength from the petite looking girl. To see someone that wasn't a shinobi show strength that could possibly rival Lee ‒ the physically strongest of the genin ‒ was shocking.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya paled ‒ the former because he suddenly felt worried for his counterpart and the latter two because that action reminded them of a certain deceased redhead and Tsunade and their own strengths, especially with angry ‒ while the females grinned at the feminine justice. Take that asshole!

 **"Keep your stupid opinions to yourself." Anna told the man coldly, as the villagers started to whisper amongst each other as they stared at Anna. Some spoke of how the demon brat must be controlling her, others talked about how Anna reminded them of Tsunade's legendary strength.**

Tsunade's smirk grew. _'I wonder if Anna exists in our world? I HAVE to make her my apprentice!'_ Anna reminded her so much of herself, for a moment she thought Anna could have been her own daughter!

Naruto shivered, sensing a terrible omen, and the sudden wish that _something_ never come true.

 **"Time to go," Naruto said in a rush taking Anna's hand in his once more and hurrying to his apartment, Haku following silently behind them.**

* * *

 **Naruto, Anna, and Haku reached the blonde shinobi's apartment and he was about to let them in when the shaman remembered the state in which he left his home in before his mission to Wave. Naruto started to sweat bullets as Anna looked at him with narrowed eyes.**

Naruto was the same. If Anna saw what the inside of his apartment looked like... he gulped. _'May kami be kind to you, Aite (Counterpart), because Anna won't!'_

 **"Well what are we waiting for?" Anna asked him suspiciously.**

 **"Uh, well I uh," Naruto mumbled trying to come up with something quickly. "I was just thinking that we haven't eaten yet and I can really go for some ramen right now. Plus I can introduce you guys to the Ichiraku's; they're the best and serve the best ramen in all the Elemental Nations. So let's go." Naruto said hurriedly, moving away from his door and down the hall.**

Jiraiya shook his head in disappointment. "Gaki, your ability to stall and hide things is terrible!"

"Oh shut up, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted at the old sannin.

Kiba laughed. "You are so in much trouble, dobe!"

"No one asked you!"

 **"Hold it," Anna called loudly causing Naruto to stop mid-step and break into a sweat once more. "You're not trying to hide anything, are you sweetie?" She asked faux sweetness in his voice that made Naruto sweat even more. She could easily discover the truth with her reishi, but Anna wanted to teach Naruto a lesson about keeping things from her and how futile it was.**

Shikamaru and Kiba shivered. That tone of sweetness was the same one their mothers would give them when they were in severe trouble. The male adults silently prayed for A-Naruto, who was no doubt about to face the wrath of an angry wife.

Sasuke also shivered. For all the kindness his mother would give, she was still a mother, and can be strict. Especially that one time he tried to use a fire jutsu in the house. She's scary when mad.

Konohamaru and his two friends gulped nervously, feeling the same way with their own mothers.

Anko smirked at A-Naruto's situation. _'Whipped!'_ She thought with a laugh. Then again, when she eventually made her own moves on the blonde, she'll be sure to let know just _who_ wore the pants. _'I might even buy a collar and leash.'_ She thought with a smirk.

Naruto shivered. He felted...a disturbance.

 **"N-No," Naruto replied shaking his head rapidly.**

 **"Then come back here and open the door." Anna instructed him.**

 **Gulping Naruto made his way back to his door and unlocked it, opening it slowly to draw it out as long as possible. When the door was fully opened it revealed an apartment that was littered with garbage, empty ramen cups and milk cartons, and strewn clothes everywhere. Anna thought she saw a large roach scurrying across the floor.**

"Oh my god!" Ino cried in utter disgust. Her eyes _burned_ at the mess all around! "How can you live like this?!" She questioned her fellow blonde.

"HOW UNYOUTHFUL!" Lee shouted.

Naruto shrugged. What? He could do whatever he wanted in his home! And barely had time (or desire) to clean.

 **"What. Is. This?" Anna grounded out.**

 **"Uh, well, you see…" Naruto said trying to come up with a suitable explanation. "Run away!" And Naruto quickly gave up as he tried to flee.**

"There is no escape!" Kiba shouted, knowing from experience. No matter how many times he tried to run from cleaning his room, his mother _always_ caught him. Always.

 **"Not so fast." Anna said, her hand shooting forward and grabbing Naruto around the collar of his jacket before he could escape. "You are not going anywhere until you clean this mess!" The blonde Itako stated, before throwing Naruto into his apartment right into a pile of stacked up empty ramen cups. Taking a deep breath and letting it out Anna turned her attention towards Haku, who stiffened just the slightest bit under her stare. "Haku, how about you look around the village while Naruto cleans." The way Anna said it made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion. "While you're out you can get some fresh groceries for tonight's dinner." She added, handing the ice user Naruto's frog wallet that she, acquired, from him earlier. "Now go." Anna ordered.**

"My money!" Naruto pouted.

"She's your fiancé gaki." Jiraiya told him. "You officially lost rights to your money the moment the deal was struck."

Tsunade glared at him. "Stop manipulating his mind, pervert!"

"It's true! I saw you do the same with Dan!"

Tsunade just looked away with a huff, not giving a response.

 **"Yes Miss Anna." Haku replied quickly before taking off.**

 **"And you," Anna continued turning her attention back to Naruto. "Don't even think about using your Shadow clones." She finished just as Naruto was bringing his hands up to use that very jutsu.**

 **"Yes Anna," Naruto said miserably as he started to do his job.**

"Whipped~!" The males genin teased while the girls giggled.

"Shut up!"

 **"And I expect you to be done within an hour so that you can get started on dinner, understand sweetie?"**

 **"Yes Anna."**

"Bark!"

"Not you too, Akamaru!" Naruto moaned. It could have been his mind playing tricks on him, but swore that back had a teasing tone to it. Everyone was turned against him!

* * *

 **When Haku returned to Naruto's apartment he had been gone for a little under an hour. In that time he had followed Anna's advice and had a look around the village, familiarizing himself with his new home. It was easily one of the best places that the ice user had ever lived in without the threat of being killed at any possible moment hanging over his head.**

Naruto smiled, happy Haku no longer had to constantly run. However, his smile soon left him. He wished _his_ Haku had survived and came to the village with him.

 **Though as good as Konohagakure appeared to be Haku easily noticed a fault that the village held, mainly the distasteful whispers of a demon that the villagers spoke of when they thought no one could hear them, and from the encounter with the drunk earlier Haku knew that they were talking about Naruto. It wasn't hard for the black haired teen to realize that the villagers held an irrational fear and anger towards his new found friend and that alone made Haku's opinion of the Hidden Village to drop.**

Tsunade sighed. It was true, while at first, Konoha appeared to be a happy and friendly village, once one took a deeper look, they can truly see its appearance. Arrogance due to surviving wars, having the most famous shinobis come from it, and surviving the Kyuubi Attack, and recently a two-on-one invasion plus Biju and winning. Needless to say, many shinobi thought themselves invincible.

She'll have to fix that.

And second, the people's views of those they don't like. And it wasn't just about Naruto and Anko. The Uchiha Clan, Sakumo Hatake, and others they didn't like, they treated with scorn and shun. She had read the files her sensei kept locked. The Uchiha Clan's attempted coup d'etat because of the isolation distrust given to them by the village, all because of rumors of an Uchiha controlling the Kyuubi that night.

Sakumo's suicide due to the shun given to him, just because he chose to save his captured teammate, over completing the mission. Even his own teammates hated him!

And who knows how many other dark secrets were hidden. Truly, Konoha had many skeletons in its closet.

 **And yet despite how Naruto seemed to be treated Haku knew that one of the blonde shinobi's greatest whishes was to become Hokage and protect the village which he was born in. That fact endeared Naruto most of all in Haku's eyes, as he saw a kindred spirit in Naruto, and the ice user made a silent promise to help the blonde however he could.**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, cheeks flushed in embarrassment at Haku's vow, the other chuckling at him. Tsunade smiled at her blonde. He truly was a one of a kind guy. She didn't think even Minato had a heart as big as his son.

 **Knocking on the door Haku heard Anna give him permission to enter so he stepped into the apartment, with groceries in hand, and was treated to the sight of a spotless apartment that almost seemed to sparkle, while Anna was lying across the couch reading a magazine with Naruto on the ground next to the couch panting.**

Shikamaru sighed. "Now you know my pain, Naruto. How troublesome women can be." He said, making Naruto sweatdrop. It grew when the females glared at the lazy Nara. He wisely chose to slowly move away from their target of anger.

 **Anna looked up from her magazine. "Good your back." Anna said evenly her gaze shifting down towards the grocery bags that Haku held. "And you got the groceries," She continued before reaching down and lightly smacking Naruto on top of his head. "Enough rest slacker, get started on dinner. No junk food." She ordered.**

 **"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled under his breath standing up.**

 **"What was that?" Anna asked dangerously.**

 **"Uh, I said yes dear." Naruto answered nervously as he quickly made his way to the kitchen.**

Naruto sweatdropped. _'If this is how marriages are, yeah I can wait until I'm 20...or 30.'_ The way his counterpart was treated by Anna...it scared him. His brow twitched when he heard chuckling from you-know-who.

 ** _"Like father like son, ready to be a bitch to their female spouse, huh kit?"_** Kyuubi chuckled, greatly enjoying seeing A-Naruto's treatment.

 _'Oh be quiet, you stupid fox!'_

 **"That's what I thought you said sweetie." The blonde Itako said in a faux pleasant voice.**

 **"Maybe I should help Naruto with dinner." Haku offered hesitantly.**

 _'You're a saint, Haku!'_ Naruto thought, anime tears running down his cheeks at Haku's generosity. Unfortunately, Anna's next words shattered his hope for his counterpart.

 **"No," Anna denied, turning her attention back to her magazine. "This is Naruto's punishment for not cleaning up his apartment; he'll also be washing the dishes." She explained. "If you want to help then you can set the table."**

 **"Okay," Haku accepted.**

 **"You'll be sleeping here on the couch." Anna continued passively. "I'll be taking Naruto's room and Naruto will be sleeping on the floor."**

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "That's not fair!"

Kurenai crossed her arms, smirking at the blonde. "Now, now, Naruto. You should be a gentleman to your fiancé. You wouldn't be rude enough to make _her_ sleep on the floor, would you?"

Naruto grumbled. "No." He relented with a pout. Didn't mean he liked it.

 **Haku wasn't all that comfortable with making Naruto sleep on the ground. "That's okay I can sleep on the floor and Naruto can take the cou-I mean yes Miss Anna." Haku said at the beginning willing to sleep on the floor and let Naruto have the couch only to stop mid-sentence at the look Anna was sending him.**

Kakashi chuckled. "No one goes against Anna, it would seem." He stated, making the others chuckle.

* * *

 **After dinner was finished, and the dishes were cleaned, Naruto, Anna, and Haku sat down at the small table to have discussion about what happened earlier on their way to Naruto apartment. Naruto wasn't at first sure if it was okay to talk about everything related with spirits and shamans in front of Haku, but once Anna said it was okay he let it go.**

 **"While everything related to spirits is supposed to be kept a secret that is mostly to avoid mass panic by average human beings." Anna explained, taking a sip of the tea that was in front of her. "There is no real law against it and is just something that the five Kages agreed on. As a Shaman and Itako we are free to tell anyone we want about spirits as long as we are confident that they won't go blab it to the world." The blonde girl stated. "Besides if he is going to be staying with us he is going to be learning about this stuff anyway." She reasoned.**

The group nodded. It would be best to let Haku know on what was happening, and prevent any future questions.

 **Naruto had nodded his head in acceptance before focusing his attention on Haku, who was looking at the two blondes in confusion not understanding what they were talking about. For the most part Anna handled explaining things to Haku having a much better grasp of the subject compared to Naruto and the importance of the Shaman Tournament. Anna even put a small black gravestone with Amidamaru's name on it, and explained how Amidamaru's spirit possessed it in order to travel freely with them instead of being bound to his original grave. Though to Haku it appeared like an ordinary gravestone since he couldn't see the samurai spirit that floated between where Naruto and Anna sat.**

"Interesting." Jiraiya muttered, looking at the gravestone. It was sort of how people in the past would seal weaker Bijus less than five tails into objects, before the concept of Jinchuurikis spread all over the world and began sealing them in human hosts.

 **After finishing informing Haku about everything Naruto excused himself and Anna to his room so that he could talk in private with his fiancée about her lapse in control earlier.**

"Looks like someone is going to comfort his wife." Kiba teased, making Naruto blush a bit as the others chuckled.

 **"What's going on Anna?" Naruto asked seriously. "I thought you finished your training and had control over your reishi now." He stated with concern for the other blonde clearly evident in his voice.**

 **Anna sat on Naruto's bed with an impassive look on her face, though there was a bit of warmth in her eyes at the concern that Naruto was showing towards her. "I do have control over my powers." Anna began evenly. "It's just that I was a bit overwhelmed because I was surrounded by so many people for the first time in a long time." She explained. Training with Kino in a secluded part of the forest away from everyone was for the sake of safety, both Anna's and anyone who could get hurt by her powers, but left the blonde Itako unprepared for when she would have to travel to a village filled with people. All those minds speaking/thinking at once had been too much for her to momentarily handle. "I wasn't prepared to hear all those voices at once, but now I know and I can block them out." Anna assured him.**

Jiraiya nodded. "Understandable. Spending so many years away from public places, and suddenly going back can leave you unprepared." He knew how that was, when he first began his training with the toads. He had spent a few years in Mount Myoboku, eating nothing but bugs (shudder) and being one with nature, and when he had returned back to his village, he couldn't be happier to have normal food, though it had taken some time for him to get used to anything new.

 **"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, to which Anna nodded her head with an exasperated sigh. "I was really worried about you." He told her honestly.**

"Aww!" Sakura and Ino gushed. That was so sweet!

 **"Idiot," Anna mumbled softly, a light tint to her cheeks at Naruto's declaration. "I told you that I was going to get stronger so that I could handle things for myself." _'Strong enough to stand beside you, Naruto, when you reach your dream as Shaman King and Hokage,'_ Anna finished mentally.**

Everyone took note that she said "when" not "if", showing just how confident she was in A-Naruto achieving his dream. That made Naruto smile, happy someone believed he/his counterpart could do it.

 **"I know," Naruto replied. "But that doesn't mean that I can't worry about you anyways." He stated.**

 **"Loveable idiot," Anna once more mumbled softly, this time so quiet that Naruto couldn't make out what she said.**

"But we can!" Anko sang with a big grin. She wished she could tease Anna, but sadly couldn't. But she agreed with her. Naruto was a _loveable idiot_.

 **"What was that?" The blonde Shaman asked tilting his head to the side.**

 **"I said that is time to go to sleep." Anna answered said back, "I want you to do a hundred pushups and sit-ups followed by a ten mile run before you and your team does your first mission tomorrow, so you have to wake up early." The blonde Itako instructed.**

 **"What that's it? That's easy." Naruto claimed confidently, compared to some of the exercise that Anna came up what she wanted him to do in the morning would be a piece of cake.**

The sound of many palms hitting the face was heard. _'Stupid move, Naruto. You **never** say that, and tempt karma.'_

However, two people didn't feel the same.

"YOUTH!"

 **"I'm glad you think so." Anna said with a smirk on her face. "Because those are just your warm up exercises, you'll be doing at least ten times that later."**

Naruto's face looked about ready to shatter like glass. Kakashi chuckled at his expression, before gaining a thoughtful look. "Hm...maybe I should do the same with my own team. Things have been slacking lately, and the next Chunin Exam is just a year away.

Sasuke and Sakura copied their teammate's expression.

 **Naruto paled slightly at Anna's declaration, now that was more like the Anna he knew, "Uh, night." Naruto murmured distractedly, standing up and making his way out of his room so that Anna could have her privacy.**

 **"Night sweetie," Anna called out in that fake sweet voice of hers before closing the door behind Naruto.**

"So cold..." Everyone murmured.

* * *

 **The next day Anna kept her word and had Naruto start his exercises early in the morning, just as the sun started rise in fact. Haku was woken up along with Naruto, but instead of training like the whisker marked Shaman the ice user offered to prepare breakfast for the three of them which Anna accepted. When Naruto finished early Anna had him do a few more, which Naruto did without any complaint as he still had plenty of energy, before they ate the breakfast that Haku made and left the apartment to meet the rest of Team 7 at the Hokage building.**

"Yosh! How youthful of you, Naruto-kun!" Lee proclaimed, making his teammates jump at the sudden shouting. "I will double my training to keep up with your flames of youth!"

"Atta boy, Lee! You be sure to keep your youthful flames burning brightly!" Gai encouraged, giving his beloved student a thumbs up.

With tearful eyes at his teacher's epic display of youth, Lee saluted. "YES GAI-SENSEI!"

Tenten and Neji sighed. They'd think they would be used to this right now.

 **"Alright Team 7," Sarutobi started once they were all in his office. "Today's mission will be," The Sandaime said only to be interrupted by the female member of Team 7.**

 **"Um, excuse me Hokage-sama." Sakura began, "But why is she here?" The pinkette asked pointing at Anna. "She's not a member of Team 7, or even a kunoichi at all for that matter, so should she really be here?" She questioned the aged leader, as Anna looked on indifferently like she didn't hear what Sakura had just said.**

"Ow!"

Sakura yelp as Kakshi lightly bumped her on top of her head, but still with enough force behind it. "Don't be interrupting your Hokage, Sakura." He stated, still keeping his nonchalant tone.

Sakura pouted, rubbing her head. "Naruto does it all the time." She muttered, but still did feel embarrassed for her counterpart's action.

 **"That's quite simple Sakura," Hiruzen replied with a smile on his face unconcerned with the fact that he had been interrupted, after dealing with Naruto for twelve years something so minor didn't even register on the old man's mind. "She is your client." The Sandaime revealed, much to the shock of the Gennin though Naruto and Haku did remember that Anna had given the old man a mission request form before they left his office the other day.**

 **Kakashi didn't look all that surprised, though that could be mainly because he had his face buried in his book and it was debatable if he was paying attention to the current conversation or not.**

"Probably not." Asuma muttered. When it comes to Kakashi and his 'precious' book, the guy's focus, unless it was an emergency or life threatening, was ALWAYS on his book. He looked at Kakashi, who ‒ wouldn't you know it ‒ had said book out right now!

Kakashi looked up, blinking. He looked at Asuma. "Hm? You say something?"

Brow twitching, Asuma took a deep breath to calm himself. "No, Kakashi. It's nothing."

"?" Kakashi looked at the bearded man, blinking. Shrugging, he turned back to his back, the current scene not interesting him enough, also he wanted to read a bit of his book. He felt he hadn't done enough of that latel.

 **"Besides," Anna spoke up. "Whatever concerns Naruto also concerns me, so I'll go wherever he does if I think it's necessary and nothing any you say or do will stop me." She said seriously sparing Sakura a glance, which caused the pink haired girl to stiffen, before returning her gaze straight ahead.**

Shizune sweatdropped. "Talk about dedication to Naruto's wellbeing." She muttered, getting a nod from Tsunade. Anna sure proves how much she cares for the whiskered blonde, even if not physically. It was actually really sweet.

 **' _Even after all these years she has maintained that way of thinking. Putting Naruto's wellbeing ahead of everything else,'_ The Sandaime thought fondly looking at the blonde haired dark eyed girl, _'You have yourself quite the girl there, Naruto.'_**

 _'Yeah, he does.'_ Naruto couldn't help but think a bit in jealousy. He wished he had someone ‒ a girlfriend or whatever Anna was to A-Naruto ‒ someone who cared for him on a deeper level than just family concern like with Sarutobi-jiji and Iruka. _'Someone like my counterparts had with their female friends.'_

By an instinctive action, he couldn't help but glance back at Anko, who saw this and gave him a wink. He quickly turned back forward, cheeks burning, the event that happened last night and morning still fresh in his mind.

 **"Now may I continue?" Sarutobi asked with some amusement in his voice at some their expressions focusing back on giving them their mission, and getting a quick nod from Sakura at the question as the pinkette wanted to change subjects. "As I was saying today your mission will be to help Naruto move all of his belongings to his new home, which Miss Anna will show you were it is located, along with cleaning the place up a bit that means mowing the lawn, making minor repairs, dusting, along with an assortment of other tasks that Miss Anna may ask of you." Hiruzen explained in detail.**

Naruto blinked in surprise at that. A new house? He wondered what it would look like.

Unknown to him, Tsunade was paying close attention. If the house mentioned was real, she would see about moving her blonde into it, and out of that pathetic excuse of an apartment.

 **Sasuke looked like he was going to protest having to essentially work for the dobe but was cut off by Kakashi before the Uchiha could say anything. "Understood Hokage-sama," Kakashi said his lone eye looking up from his book to gaze at the aged leader before going over to his team, who were standing in front of him. "Alright team you heard our mission let's go." He instructed before turning around and walking out of the room, his students and Anna following behind him, so that they could get started on their mission.**

Naruto grinned at the thought of him being the client and Sasuke working for _him_. Sasuke seemed to know what he was thinking and glared at him, getting a glare back.

Sakura and Kakashi sighed at their rivalry.

Shin shook his head in amusement at the two. _'Like ancestors, like transmigrants.'_

* * *

 **After packing a few things away from Naruto's apartment Team 7 made their way towards Naruto's new home, which was located in a more isolated part of the village and closer to the training grounds. While a little out of ways for most civilians it was nothing for shinobi. The building looked like a traditional home with a fence around it that most would expect a clan to live in and only the sign that hung over the gate revealed what the building really was.**

"Wow!" Naruto and the academy students looked at the house in awe, along with some of the other genin.

"I never saw that residence before." Jiraiya told his teammate. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"It must be owned by the Asakura clan." That was the only explanation. It was too bad it was unlikely a true residence in Konaha for Naruto to move into. That didn't mean she would give up in finding him a better place to live.

 **"Funbari Onsen," Sakura read as she and the rest of Team 7 stood outside of the gate to the building. "Is this place a hot springs?" The pinkette asked.**

"Lucky." The women grumbled at the three alternate people's luck at having their own hot springs. They wanted one too! Even Tsunade, being Hokage and all, didn't have her own hot springs! Sure she got to go to the one in the village for free, but it was a matter of principle!

 **"That's right," Anna answered simply, opening the gate with the keys that she was given by Yohmei and letting everyone in. "Set Naruto's things in the living room." The Itako instructed, "After you're done getting his things from his apartment you can start cleaning this place up." She continued before focusing her attention solely on Naruto. "You're coming with me; we have something to take care of ourselves." Anna told her fiancé and got a nod in return.**

 **"Hold up!" Sakura shouted in protest. "How come we have to do all the work while you and Naruto get to go off on a date." The kunoichi complained. "How is that fair?!" She demanded.**

 **"Tough to be you," Anna replied uncaringly.**

Anna's cold, expressionless attitude was beginning to annoy Sakura. While, sure, her counterpart did not have the best first meeting ‒ something she would sadly admit _she_ would have done the same if she had appeared in their world ‒ Anna had been nothing but cold to just about everyone, except to the Hokage and, if less, to Naruto.

So she would no doubt feel a bit annoyed with the Itako.

 **"What was that?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth. She would admit that Anna scared her to some degree, but the blonde haired girl was starting to seriously get on her nerves.**

 **"Now, now Sakura," Kakashi intervened, trying to placate his one female student before a fight broke out a fight he wasn't completely sure that Sakura could win.**

Sakura grumbled at that. Unfortunately, she had to agree with A-Kakashi. She knew she was the weakest of the team, with Naruto and Sasuke being leagues ahead of her. A fact she desperately hoped to change in the nearby future.

 **"Anna is our client and is free to do with Naruto whatever she wants as long as it is within the parameters of the mission she is paying for."**

Kakashi giggled. "And being that they are engage, in more ways than one." Catching on, Jiraiya began to giggle as well.

Naruto also caught the meaning, and blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up, Ero-sensei!"

"Mah mah, Naruto. No need to be rude to your sensei." Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

 **"Besides," Anna continued, "We aren't going on a date." She clarified, "We're just going to get some things that belong to Naruto that aren't at his apartment." The blonde girl told them, though Naruto didn't know what she was talking about since all he owned was at his apartment. Anna's gaze shifted to her fiancé, who still had a confused look on his face. "Come on let's go." She instructed before she began to walk away with Naruto quickly following behind her.**

 **"Alright," Kakashi spoke, drawing his remaining students' attention back to him. "We have our orders so let's get to it." He said leading the three of them back towards Naruto's apartment so that they could get more of his belongings.**

* * *

Naruto, as well as everyone else, wondered what Anna was talking about things of Naruto that weren't at his apartment. Tsunade and Jiraiya wondered if she was talking about things his parents could have left him, which brought up the question on whether she knew, and was going to tell A-Naruto.

That also brought up another question, _how was their Naruto dealing with the revealed news of his parents_? They never got the chance to talk to him about it. Glancing at the blonde, and then at each other, they both agreed to talk to him about it after this world.

 **Naruto had been following Anna for the last several minutes as the blonde Itako led him further and further into the forests of Konohagakure, to parts that even most shinobi didn't venture. The blue eyed Shaman didn't know where they were going as Anna hadn't informed him of where they were going and even Amidamaru, who had been with Anna for the last couple of years, had no idea where the dark eyed girl was leading them.**

 **After another ten minutes of walking they finally came to a stop in front of a rundown old building, but what drew Naruto's attention was the swirl symbol that was on top of the building's entrance. The same symbol, Naruto realized, that was on the back of his orange jacket.**

"What the?" Naruto asked as he looked at the building. Meanwhile, Tsunade and Jiraiya went wide eyed at the sight of the building.

"No way! She can't be serious!" Jiraiya shouted in shock, causing everyone to jump.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya, and seeing his expression of horror, grew worried. "Master Jiraiya, what's wrong? What is that building?" He asked, everyone else also wondering that, more so Naruto. When he had seen the building, something in him _jumped,_ no more like it _pulsed._

And he could somehow sense Kyuubi freeze, making him wonder why.

Jiraiya shook his head, becoming intensely serious, the same could be said about Tsunade. "It's no surprise you don't know, even though you knew Kushina, Kakashi. That building is a place forbidden from entry by anyone and everyone, unless allowed by the Hokage. It was built by Mito Uzumaki when she first lived in the village long ago. It held something inside that was of immense and dark power."

The jonin narrowed their eyes, wondering what could be inside. "What is inside, Jiraiya-sama?" Asuka asked. However, the Toad sanin shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to reveal that information." _'And hopefully, Anna won't reveal it either. If word of **that** mask comes out, we could be looking at a Fourth Shinobi War.' _ He thought gravely.

 **"What is this?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.**

 **"This," Anna started, "Is the Uzumaki clan's Mask Storage Temple." She informed him.**

 **"Uzumaki clan?" Naruto uttered. Naruto had always assumed that his last name was just something that the Sandaime had saddled him with and not a name that belonged to an actual clan.**

 **"Your family," Anna confirmed his thoughts.**

 **"How did you know about this?" Naruto asked her, finally being able to tear his eyes away from the Uzumaki clan symbol.**

 **"I researched the Uzumaki clan because I knew how much learning about your family would mean to you." Anna replied softly looking at Naruto. "Besides as your future wife it is my responsibility to learn about your family, especially if something about them could help you win the Shaman Tournament one day." She stated much more seriously.**

Naruto smiled at the fact Anna would go so far as to research his deceased clan for his other. He will have to do the same, as to show respect to them. After all, he **was** part of the Uzumaki Clan ‒ something he just loved to say ‒ so it was only right.

 **Naruto chuckled a bit at Anna's statement at times it almost seemed Anna was more focused on him becoming Shaman King than he was; in fact Naruto was almost sure of it. But the blonde shinobi was almost certain that Anna would have researched the Uzumaki clan for his sake even if nothing about them helped him in the tournament. He knew that no matter how cold Anna may appear at times that she was very kind deep inside. "Thanks Anna," Naruto said softly. "Can you tell me more about them?" He asked hopefully.**

 **"Later, once we're settled in our new home." Anna promised him. "Right now we are here for something." She continued turning her attention back to the crumbling temple.**

 **Naruto wanted to try and change Anna's mind but he knew that it would be pointless as once Anna decided on something nothing anyone said would change her mind. With a reluctant sigh Naruto nodded his head in acceptance, the only solace he had was the knowledge that Anna would tell him about his family once they got home. The two blondes had taken the first steps towards the rundown building when Amidamaru appeared behind them.**

 **"Wait Naruto, Anna, hold on a second." Amidamaru said urgently drawing the two's attention to him. "I don't think it's a good idea to go in there. I sense something very dark emanating from that place." The samurai spirit said seriously eyes narrowed.**

The fact Amidamaru was about to sense the mask's dark presence impressed the sannin, as it showed just what an experienced warrior he was.

 **"Then the rumors are probably true." Anna said evenly.**

 **"Rumors?" Naruto questioned confusedly, his eyes shifting from Amidamaru to Anna and back again wondering what it was that Amidamaru was sensing and what Anna was talking about.**

 **"I'll explain in a second now come on." Anna stated as she hurriedly made her way into the building.**

 **Naruto spared his partner a glance, "Amidamaru?" He said questioningly.**

 **"I still don't like this Naruto." Amidamaru told him.**

 **"But we can't just let Anna go in there alone." Naruto countered.**

 **"You have a point my friend," Amidamaru conceded with a smile appearing on his face. "Shall we go?" The samurai spirit asked his shaman.**

 **Naruto nodded his head before running after Anna. When they finally caught up to her she gave them an impatient look, "Well it's about time, now come on." She said irritably, as Naruto apologized sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, before continuing to lead them to the center of the destroyed Uzumaki temple. "We're here," Anna said after a while as they all came to a stop in front of a set of wooden double doors.**

 **"Whatever I'm sensing is also coming from in there." Amidamaru informed them.**

 **"Well let's see what's in there." Naruto decided pushing the doors open.**

 **Inside the room was in the same state of disrepair as the rest of the building, but what drew Naruto, Anna, and Amidamaru's attention was what lay on the far side of the room. Underneath three connecting spirals was a collection of, what Naruto thought, were creepy looking masks with black flames painted under them. Seeing this' the blonde shinobi shaman was starting to wonder what kind of people his family were.**

Naruto's breath hitched at the sight of the masks, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He felt his stomach twist in an uneasy feeling, and he could have sworn, he heard Kyuubi _whimper_.

Something in that building... something about these masks, _scared_ Kyuubi. But the question was _what_?

The genin jumped at the sight of the creepy masks, Akamaru whimpering, with Kiba looking ready to do the same. Even those stoic like Neji, Shino, and Sasuke unconsciously took a step back.

The jonin tensed, becoming uneasy as a dark, cold presence seemed to take over the environment. It felt as if...

 _They were in the presence of Death._

Shin narrowed his eyes at the masks, or more to say, at one _specific_ mask. He knew what that mask was, having read and seen the manga and show.

 ** _The mask of the Shinigami_**

An ancient artifact able to summon and control Death itself. Something that should not even exist in his opinion, or at least be in the mortal realm. He'll have to make note to take the mask away before Orochimaru got his hands on it. That snake having control of Death, was something not needed.

 _Sure he used it to help with the Fourth War, but still..._

 **"What the hell?" Naruto uttered incredulously.**

 **"I did say this was the Uzumaki clan's Mask Storage Temple." Anna reminded him, moving closer to the masks.**

 **"What are those things?" Naruto asked her taking a closer look at the masks.**

 **"Oni masks," Anna answered plainly.**

 **"Oni?" Naruto repeated carefully, turning to look at Anna with a concerned look in his eyes.**

"Should she really be there?" Tenten asked, knowing Anna's problem with oni spirits.

"It's alright." Shin told her. "Anna's power is not affected by the masks, so there is no need for concern."

 **"Its fine," Anna assured her fiancé. "Amidamaru," The Itako continued, "From which mask is the sensation you're feeling coming from?" She questioned the gray haired spirit as she pulled out a scroll from her kimono.**

 **Amidamaru concentrated for a moment, trying to determine from where the dark sensation was emanating before finally pointing to a mask that was on the top row. "There, that one." Amidamaru told them.**

 **"Right," Anna replied unfurling the scroll on the ground and revealing a seal on it, identifying it as a storage scroll. "Start gathering the masks we'll be taking them with us, and be careful with the one Amidamaru pointed out." The blonde girl told Naruto.**

 **"Why?" Naruto asked as he summoned a number of clones to help with grabbing all the masks. "What does it do?"**

 **"I don't know yet." Anna admitted, "My research hasn't gone that far yet, so we should be careful until we know what that mask does." A few minutes later, after sealing the last mask into the scroll, Anna looked toward Amidamaru while silently commanding Goki and Zenki to appear as well. "Okay you three, search the rest of the temple see if you can find anything valuable." The dark eyed girl instructed them the three spirits quickly agreeing before taking off.**

 **With the three guardian ghosts gone Naruto and Anna started to make their way outside. They walked next to other in silence as Naruto struggled to come to a decision about something. When they were younger, and Naruto would visit the Asakura and Anna for his shaman training, they often wondered why the villagers of Konoha treated Naruto as they did. Now after learning from Mizuki about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him by the Yondaime Hokage he was afraid of how Anna would react to the news. How would she feel knowing that her fiancé had the strongest of the Bijuu sealed within him, would she reject and hate him like the rest of the villagers? A part of him was calling him an idiot for doubting Anna and that she would be the last person to hate him for Kyuubi. But years of being abused by the villagers created an irrational fear and paranoia within Naruto whenever the Kyuubi was involved that clouded his thinking.**

"You shouldn't think like that Naruto." Shin spoke, getting the blonde's attention. "Anna truly cares about you, she wouldn't care about what you are, or of the Kyuubi."

Naruto shifted his eyes away uneasily. "She's the other Naruto's fiance, not mine." He responded, but didn't meet the man's eyes.

Shin shrugged. "Just some advice for the future."

 **"What is it?" Anna eventually asked him drawing him out of his thoughts.**

 **"Huh?" Naruto murmured.**

 **"I can tell something is bothering you, so out with it." Anna told him. She could easily discover what was going on in his head with her reishi, but that wouldn't be right of her and she wanted Naruto to feel comfortable with sharing his problems with her. He was always burdening himself with her problems, and the problems of others, and yet never wishing to trouble others with his own problems. So as easy as it would be to just read his mind, figure out was bothering him, call him an idiot for overthinking things, and then ease his worries it would mean much more for Naruto to confide in her.**

 **Naruto let out a sigh as they finally exited the ruined temple, and waited for the three guardian ghosts to appear, as he came to a decision. Looking at Anna, Naruto knew that it was never a question if he would tell her but a matter of when. Before anyone else Anna had always believed that he could achieve his dreams, be it becoming Hokage or Shaman King, her faith in him never wavering so he knew that she deserved to know the truth. "The day of the graduation exam," Naruto started, "I failed the exam but the assistant teacher, Mizuki, told me about a makeup exam that could still allow me to graduate." The blonde shinobi told her, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I had to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage tower, I did it."**

 **At that moment Anna wanted to slap her fiancé for being stupid and falling for such an obvious lie, but she managed to restrain herself. "What happened then?" She prompted him.**

Naruto grumbled. He knew it was a stupid thing to do ‒ now ‒ but can you truly blame him?! He had failed and was sad!

 **"Well to make a long story short that night I learned the Shadow clone jutsu, Iruka-sensei made me an official shinobi of Konoha, and I learned why the villagers hate me." Naruto paused before continuing hesitantly, "I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of me." He told her, placing his hand against his stomach where the seal was supposed to be, as he looked Anna straight in the eye. "You needed to know incase this changed things between us, in case you didn't want to be my fiancée anymore." The shaman said quietly a hint of resignation in his voice.**

 **"Idiot, that's what you've been worrying about?" Anna said simply almost indifferently, causing Naruto to gawk at her with a stupefied look on his face. "I can create actual Oni almost effortlessly," She reminded him, trying to emphasize her point. "Do you think that just because you have one of the Bijuu inside of you will make any difference to me? You told me before that you never go back on your word, so don't try to now, you will become Shaman King and when you do I'll become your wife. All that having the Kyuubi inside you means that you have one less excuse to not win the tournament." She claimed confidently. "Besides Lady Kino told me long ago about the Kyuubi and I've trained to suppress its chakra."**

 **"What, how, when?" Naruto asked her only for a second later to have the blue rosary beads that Anna normally had around her neck wrapped around his body, and despite how hard he tried he couldn't escape it, "What the hell?!"**

 **"The Kyuubi's chakra is similar to that of an Oni's so it's not that difficult to stop it like I would a regular Oni." Anna explained, as she released her hold on him and put the beads back around her neck.**

Within Naruto, Kyuubi growled in anger. These beads reminded it of Kushina's infernal chains! If its container ever met this Anna girl, or these beads, it'll take over the boy and destroy either one!

 **"And Lady Kino and Master Yohmei have known about the Kyuubi since the night we met because they forced the Sandaime to tell them when he asked them for help with your Shaman training. Just to be perfectly clear they don't care about the Kyuubi either, they still consider you their grandson."**

Naruto smiled. Not one of his usual smiled, but a _true_ smile. Happy his counterpart had people that didn't care about the Kyuubi being in him, and still cared about him.

 _'And he's not the only one.'_ He thought, looking around at all his friends. They knew about the Kyuubi, and still stuck by him! That showed just how lucky he was to have them as his precious people!

 **Naruto's head was lowered, his hair covering his eyes, as his shoulders shook and for a moment Anna wondered if her fiancé would start crying. It was an out of character thing for him to do, since as a child with his upbringing he learned early on that crying was ultimately pointless, and only happened during extreme situations. Since meeting him Anna wasn't even sure if she had ever seen him cry. But when Naruto lifted his head it revealed one of his widest grins to date and he seemed to suppressing the urge to burst out laughing in happiness.**

 **"Thanks Anna," Naruto said honestly. "It makes me feel so much better knowing that."**

Every smiled at seeing A-Naruto face of happiness. A few of the girls blushed a bit when they saw such positivity in his eyes. It was like staring into an ocean or lake, with the sun reflecting off the water.

 **Anna gave Naruto a slight smile. "Hm, hopefully next time instead of making yourself worried you'll just tell me so that I can call you an idiot and point out why you shouldn't have bothered." She stated factually.**

 **Naruto chuckled a bit as he nodded his head in agreement. For a few minutes Anna and Naruto waited for the guardian ghosts to return before they finally did and informed of a few books and scroll they managed to mind within the temple.**

 **"They're probably too worn from being here for years to still be able to read what they have written inside them." Anna decided before looking at Naruto. "But just to be sure you should send Shadow clones to retrieve them in case they do turn out to be useful." The dark eyed Itako told him.**

 **Naruto nodded his head and created five Shadow clones for Amidamaru, Zenki, and Goki to lead to where the books and scrolls were. Once they returned they each carried a number of books and scrolls that Anna decided to seal within another storage scroll so they could look through them back at home.**

* * *

 **Once Naruto and Anna returned Funbari Onsen they noticed that Team 7 had finished moving all of Naruto's belongings from his apartment and had started to clean the place up.**

 **"You're back I see," Kakashi said casually from the tree branch he was resting on once he noticed the two blondes return. "I trust you're finished with whatever you were doing?"**

 **"Yes," Anna answered simply. "How are things here?" She asked the Jounin sensei of Team 7.**

 **"Well all of Naruto's things are here now." Kakashi reported, "Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku have started cleaning. Sasuke and Haku have been cleaning the outside while Sakura's been working inside." He informed her.**

 **"Alright," Anna nodded acceptingly before turning to look at Naruto. "I want you to create as many Shadow clones as necessary and start cleaning I want to be done by tonight." The Itako instructed her fiancé, getting a salute from Naruto before he went to carry out her instructions. "And you," Anna continued turning her attention back to Kakashi. "You're coming with me." She ordered accepting nothing less than complete compliance.**

 **"Uh, what?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded.**

 **"I hired all of Team 7 didn't I?" Anna questioned him rhetorically. "You lazing about reading smut doesn't seem like I'm getting my monies worth. So you are coming with me to carry anything I buy to help furnish the inn." She explained.**

Asuma bursted into laughter at the dumbfounded loom on Kakashi's face. "She sure told you, Kakashi!" He said, with Kakashi being unable to respond, to shocked at what just happened. The others struggled to hold in their own laughter.

 **"The thing is that normally on these sort of missions the Jounin sensei just supervises their students." Kakashi told her.**

 **"You can perform the Shadow clone jutsu can't you?" Anna asked him a single eyebrow raised.**

 **"Well yes, but-" Kakashi continued only to be cut off.**

 **"No buts! Create a Shadow clone to watch over Naruto and the others and come with me." Anna told him, leaving no room for argument as she immediately turned around and started making her way to the market district.**

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, as now everyone was laughing at the masked jonin being told by the young Itako. Said man dropped his head in depression.

 _'Too much like Kushina!'_ He would even go as far to saw that Anna was actually Kushina incarnated!

 **With a resigned sigh Kakashi put away his Icha Icha, created a single Shadow clone, and started to follow Anna. _'Just what kind of woman is Naruto planning to marry? She just might be as scary as Kushina at her worst.'_ Kakashi thought unaware to Anna reading his thoughts and confirming one of her theories.**

 _'Tell us about it!'_ Everyone who knew the redhead thought in agreement.

If Kushina knew of Anna, she would be crying out in happiness, yelling things like _'Yeah! That's my future daughter-in-law, dattebane! You go girl! Naruto, be sure to give me lots of grandchildren!'_

* * *

 **Hours later Naruto and Anna were sitting at the new table that was in their living room as they waited for Haku to get finished with dinner. Team 7 had finished cleaning Funbari Onsen earlier and now they were just relaxing, though Naruto was fidgeting slightly.**

 **"What is it?" Anna eventually asked him, getting tired of his fidgeting.**

 **"I was wondering if you could tell me about my family now." Naruto said hopefully.**

 **"I would also like to know about Naruto's family." Amidamaru added appearing out of thin air beside his shaman.**

Naruto paid close attention. He wanted to know more of his clan.

 **"Very well," Anna agreed. "I don't know much yet but what I do know is that the Uzumaki clan are distantly related to the Senju clan, originate from the Land of Whirlpools where Uzushiogakure was located, that they were famous for their sealing techniques, and that they were allied with Konoha which is why there is a spiral on the back of the Konoha flack jacket. The Uzumaki clan was also known for having red hair, long life spans, strong life force, quick healing, and some Uzumaki are rumored to have special chakra that allows them to manifest it outside their bodies as chains." She said telling them all she knew about the clan.**

Naruto idly ran his hand through his hair. He wondered what he would look like with red hair. Also hearing that his clansmen were famous for seals, he made note to talk to Jiraiya about teaching him, since the guy always bragged about being a 'Seal Master'.

 **"Hm," Amidamaru hummed thoughtfully. "I think I remember word of such a clan back when I was alive. They were considered fierce and honorable warriors. The skill with a sword that some of them possessed were almost legendary, for any swordsman to cross blades with one and survive spoke of how skilled they truly were." The guardian ghost said.**

That was another thing for Naruto to look into trying. Meanwhile, a certain Weapon Mistress perked up at hearing the clan were famous swordsmen. She wondered how good. Maybe enough to match the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri? _'I wonder if the skill is genetic?'_ She thought, glancing at Naruto. Maybe she could have a talk with him about helping him with learning swordsmanship.

Just think about it! Her, Tenten, the teacher of a future Legendary Swordsmen! She liked the sound of that!

 **Naruto was beaming with happiness at what he was learning, but there was something in particular he wanted to know. "What about my parents?" Naruto asked Anna hoping that she knew something about them.**

 **Anna looked at him before lowering her gaze. "I might know something about them." She admitted, "But I need to speak with the Hokage before I can tell you anything." She told him before returning her gaze to him and seeing the disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry Naruto." She apologized. _'I'm sorry that I have to keep your parents' identity from you, but if it is for the sake of your safety I have no choice.'_ She finished silently.**

 _'So she does know.'_ Jiraiya thought. He wondered if his sensei told Yohmei and Kino, and they in turn told Anna. Possibly.

 **"It's, it's alright." Naruto said softly.**

 **Anna wanted to get her fiancé's mind off the possibility that he had answers to his parents' identity but couldn't know about them yet as quickly as possible. "Amidamaru," Anna said drawing said spirit's and Naruto's attention to her. "Naruto knows about the Kyuubi." She told him.**

 **"Is that so," Amidamaru said, a smile appearing on his face as he realized what Anna was doing, before looking at Naruto. "I once saw the Kyuubi from far away." The samurai spirit told him. "Even from that great distance I was awed and stricken with fear at the power that it possessed.**

Naruto could practically feel Kyuubi's ego grow, the earlier fear of the mask now gone with the scene change. _'Oh get off your high horse baka fox!'_

 **To know that you contain it within you, Naruto, just makes my respect for you grow all that more. I know that you haven't had the best childhood my friend, but I believe that nobody but you could have persevered as you have and that you are a greater man for it." Amidamaru said genuinely.**

 **"Thanks Amidamaru," Naruto replied with a smile appearing on his face.**

 **For the rest of the night, though Naruto was saddened with the fact that he still didn't know who his parents were, he was relieved with the knowledge that the people that he considered family didn't think less of him because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.**

With the scene coming to an end, everyone relaxed. These worlds they were seeing sure was having an impact on them, showing them things they hadn't known before, especially about their whiskered blonde. Seeing and learning about all these worlds was very interesting, especially the current world. Learning about Shaman was quite interesting. They especially hoped to see a real Shaman fight, or see A-Naruto participate in the _Shaman Tournament_.

Shin spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Ok, we'll do one more, before having a short break." He said, getting nods. With that, he started the next scene.

* * *

 ** _Fin!_**

 ** _There you have it folk! The next chapter, posted just before the end of the year!_**

 ** _And while I'm here, I just would like to take the time, and thank all you readers. It is thanks to you guys that makes me keep writing and posting stories. Especially those of you that take the time to leave me comments. Those always put a smile on my face._**

 ** _We have been through a lot this past year, and I have a feeling 2017 will be even busier! Especially since there is a large chance I will be getting a job, part time or not. You see, I have a mental disability, and am not an outgoing person. So my parents are helping me get prepared for the outside world by getting me a job. I don't know._**

 ** _There's also school, so time is not on my side. Not to mention PLOT BUNNIES! I get new story ideas just about every other week, and I have the desire to write them! However, I don't want to be THAT guy and just keep making new ideas and leave my old stories there collecting dust. I'M ALREADY DOING THAT! I'M SORRY DIGIMON KING, AND TEAM POSSIBLE! T.T_**

 ** _I'm currently developing a plan, YES another plan, but don't worry, it WON'T be like last year! I promise!_**

 ** _NO MORE SCHEDULE PLANNING! TIME MANAGEMENT CAN SUCK MY C**K!_**

 ** _I plan to work things out in order, and posting 5 chapters at a time! 5 chapters for one story, then move on to the next. At some point I MIGHT get to focusing on only ONE story, but we'll see where that goes._**

 ** _Story updates will pop up at random, so I won't give you a clear listing._**

 ** _I will be posting a 2017 Planning Sheet author's note soon, that will give a clearer detail on what I have planned, so keep an eye out for that!_**

 ** _ALSO: Soon we will be moving into Crossover Stories_ _. I say…three more stories, before moving on. We'll come back to Naruto Solo stories later on._**

 ** _Next story update won't come until sometime in January, hopefully._**

 ** _See you guys in 2017, and have a FABULOUS New Year!_**

 ** _As a certain orange would say: LATER, HOT POTATORS!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	28. World 3 Scene 4: Shinobi Shaman

**Disclaimer: Neither Juubi no Shinju, nor the face behind the screen, own Naruto, any anime, or stories seen in the fic, unless its mine.**

 **I'M ALIVE! YES! WHERE WAS I? I WAS _THERE_ , BUT NOW I'M _HERE_!**

 **New Chapter! Let's get it on!**

* * *

 **World 3 Scene 4: Shinobi Shaman of Konoha**

* * *

"Start the scene in 3…2...1..."

Kurenai gave him a deadpanned look. "Was that really necessary? You control the thing, don't you?" She asked, wondering that the sudden outburst was all about.

Shin shrugged. "It builds drama."

The scene starting prevented the Genjutsu Mistress from responding.

 **It had been two weeks since Team 7 had returned from their mission to the Land of Waves, and that Naruto, Anna, Amidamaru, and Haku had moved into Funbari Inn. In that time Team 7 had been doing nothing but D-ranked missions, partly because Sarutobi didn't feel comfortable with them going out on another C-rank after what happened during their last one and also partly to let everyone get used to working with Haku as a member of their team. During this time Anna would accompany the members of Team 7 to ensure Naruto wasn't slacking off or would send one of the ghosts that inhabited Funbari to do it, who would then report back to her.**

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe, we _do_ tend to get caught in some sudden mission when they are supposed to be low ranked." He admitted, recalling the mission to Taki, Land of Snow, and several others.

Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms. "I blame Naruto."

"Hey!"

 **When it came to training Kakashi returned to how he was before the mission to Wave, in other words he was lazy and only focused on the importance of teamwork, which was fine in Anna's and Haku's opinion.**

 _'But not mine.'_ Tsunade thought with a twitching brow, glaring at Kakashi, who flinched. Yeah, she was going to have a _talk_ with him on the proper procedures of being a jonin _teacher_. Emphasis on "teacher".

 **Haku being trained by Zabuza already knew what areas to focus on and what he could do to improve himself. For Anna it meant she had complete control over Naruto's training and what he had to do, which currently focused on his physical abilities. Though she had other things for him to train in as well, one Anna thought he was ready for.**

 **Currently Naruto was training out front in the large yard of the inn with his bokken under the careful eyes of Amidamaru and Anna.**

 **"He's doing well," Amidamaru commented with a smile on his face as he watched his shaman partner. "It's clear that Naruto has been practicing even with the years we were separated."**

 **"So it seems." Anna said evenly. From behind them the door to the inn opened up revealing Haku in his pink kimono carrying a tray with tea and the cookies that Anna liked to snack on, on occasion.**

Kiba's eye twitched, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. "Seriously! How can a guy be that pretty?! It's messed up!"

Naruto sighed. This whole "Haku gender" thing was really messing with his head. He knew for certain the Haku _he_ met was female ‒ how he wasn't going to say ‒ but for these alternate Haku's to be shifting between male and female, was really messing with his brain! Just pick one!

 **Ever since they moved to the inn, and unless ordered to by Anna, Haku had taken to cooking all the meals, a task that the raven haired boy didn't mind and even seemed to enjoy. "Haku," Anna called drawing his attention.**

 **"Yes Anna," Haku answered respectfully, something he quickly learned to do when addressing the blonde Itako.**

"More like forced to do." Asuma muttered, seeing how the young female blonde can easily inspire fearful respect with just a look.

 **"I think it's about time we talk about the terms of your living here." Anna stated bluntly, surprising everyone.**

 **Naruto faltered mid-swing when he heard Anna's statement before righting himself and turned to look at his fiancée. "But Anna," Naruto protested, "I invited Haku to live with us." He pointed out.**

 **"That may be." Anna continued, unbothered by Naruto's protests. "But this is still an inn and we are not running a charity."**

"Oh come on, Anna!" Naruto protested, only to be shushed by the others.

 **"But," Naruto tried to object once more only to be cut off by Haku himself.**

 **"It's alright Naruto" The Hyouton user assured the shaman before returning his gaze to Anna, "So what will I have to do?" He asked fully expecting that he would have to pay rent like any other tenant.**

 **"It's simple really." Anna answered, pleased that there wouldn't be any further arguments with her decision. "Besides cooking like you have been doing I want you to teach Naruto to use a sword. As the former apprentice of one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist that shouldn't be a problem right?" She asked getting a slow nod from Haku. "Do that and consider your living expenses paid for." Anna finished.**

 **"But Anna, Amidamaru is already teaching me how to use a sword." Naruto stated confused getting a nod of agreement from the samurai spirit, who was feeling a little insulted by Anna asking someone else to teach Naruto kenjutsu.**

Tenten also nodded with a huff. As a weapon's expert, she knew how one would feel insulted if their skills were questioned. While she wasn't an expert swordsman, she had been training in the basic arts for years to be knowledgeable in it, though preferring mid-range combat of throwing her weapons.

 **"He is and he is doing an amazing job." Anna said, placating both enough to let her explain what she was planning. "But he is training you as a samurai; you are a shinobi who will be fighting other shinobi often." The dark eyed Itako pointed out seriously.**

 **"Anna has a point." Amidamaru said after a moment of silence.**

The jonin nodded in agreement, seeing Anna's point. There was a difference in style of combat between Shinobis and Samurais.

 **Naruto turned to his Guardian Ghost in surprise, "What?"**

 **"Think about it Naruto," Amidamaru continued. "My style of fighting is fine for normal opponents and most shaman, but not against a shinobi. A shinobi can do things that I never took into account and could leave you open and vulnerable for an attack." The grey haired ghost explained. "By having Haku teach you, you will gain the experience necessary for when you come across an enemy shinobi, and be better prepared to fight them in the future." Amidamaru reasoned.**

 **Naruto thought over what Amidamaru said before agreeing, "Fine." He relented, nodding his head in acceptance.**

 **Haku looked a bit lost, only being able to hear half of the conversation that Naruto was having with Amidamaru, but was snapped out of it by the sound of Anna's voice. "Well do you agree, Haku?" She asked him.**

Iruka chucked. Poor Haku-san. He had no idea what was even going on.

 **"Yes, of course." Haku answered agreeing at once.**

 **"Good," Anna said with a satisfied tone to her voice before turning back to the inn, as she took the tray from Haku. "Then you can get started on Naruto's training immediately." She stated definitely as she entered the inn.**

 **The three males just stared at the closed door for a while until Haku finally turned to his new student. "Well you heard her," Haku began. "Show me what you know so far so I have an idea of what you will need to work on." He finished.**

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, this will be interesting, dattebayo." He said, curious on his counterpart's training under Haku.

* * *

 **A week later Team 7, with the addition of Anna, stood in the Sandaime's office to be assigned their next mission.**

"Yeah time skip!"

"Calm down Konohamaru." Iruka said.

 **In that week Naruto had been training with Haku every day and was slowly learning to mix what Amidamaru had taught him with what Haku was trying to teach him, years of using Amidamaru's style of fighting when practicing kenjutsu made it difficult for the blonde shaman to suddenly have to learn a completely different style. Anna had also told him that she would be giving him something new to work on besides his kenjutsu soon. At that moment though Naruto was wondering what their mission would be, and why Sarutobi had asked Anna to their as well. Normally Anna was there of her own accord and Sarutobi just never said anything about it, this was the first time the Hokage specifically asked that she be present.**

 **"It's good that you are all here." Sarutobi said his pipe in his mouth, before his gaze settled on Anna. "And thank you for coming as well Miss Anna." He added with a nod to the blonde girl before continuing. "I'll be assigning you a C-rank mission, it's an escort mission where you shall be protecting the client and the items he is carrying with him until you reach his home village." Hiruzen explained as he handed the mission details to Kakashi, who began to read it.**

Kakashi rose a brow at this, curious on the sudden mission _his_ team never got. "Hmm."

 **"Hokage-sama," Sakura spoke up. "I still don't understand why you asked us specially to be here." The glance she sent Anna's way made it clear what she actually meant. Despite the weeks that the girls had to get to know one another neither one took much of a liking to the other and usually ended up fighting if they spoke to one another. Sakura would yell loudly at Anna and Anna would speak rather coldly and harshly at Sakura.**

"Don't fight a battle you can't win, Sakura." Ino told her friend.

While she knew Ino's words were mostly aimed at her counterpart, Sakura still huffed, as annoyed with Anna's attitude as her other.

 **"The reason that I called Team 7 here is that one of the items the client is transporting is sure to be of interest." Sarutobi said as he paused for just a moment to take a drag of his pipe and build dramatic suspense. "It is Amidamaru's Crying Sword." The aged leader revealed, as four of the six people recognized Amidamaru's name.**

Everyone paused, blinking at that.

"Amidamaru's…" Naruto began.

"Crying Sword?" Sakura finished.

 **"Amidamaru's," Naruto started in confusion, "Crying Sword?" He finished looking to his guardian ghost, who had appeared at the mention of his name, questioningly. Amidamaru shrugged his shoulders never having heard of the sword before in his afterlife, though a sense of anticipation rose up within the samurai spirit. Anna also raised an eyebrow in question, but that was the only sign that her interest had been peeked.**

"Well..." Kakashi began, eye smiling. "This could be an interesting mission."

 **Sasuke and Sakura just wondered who Amidamaru was and how it was connected to them.**

 ** _Knock… Knock_**

 **"Ah, that must be your client now." Sarutobi said with a smile spreading across his face. "Come in," He called.**

 **The door to the office opened to reveal an elderly man about the same height as Kakashi with short grey hair wearing a suit and square framed glasses. He had a kind smile on his face as his gazed around at everyone. "Hello there. I am Takeda Sato." Takeda introduced himself. "I am assuming that you will be the team that will be escorting me home?" The man finished looking at the Hokage questioningly.**

 **Sarutobi nodded his head in response. "Yes Takeda-san, this is Kakashi Hatake the Jounin in leading Team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Haku Yuki, and Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen said introducing each of his shinobi. "And finally the blonde girl is Miss. Anna Kyoyama and she'll be accompanying you on your journey home, if that is alright with you." Sarutobi finished.**

 **Takeda nodded his head pleasantly. "That is perfectly fine." Takeda replied before looking toward Team 7. "Now I still have a few things to take care of here before leaving, so I'm afraid that the mission won't officially begin until tomorrow." Takeda said a bit apologetically.**

 **"That's completely understandable Takeda-san." Kakashi replied before turning to his students and Anna. "Alright team you have the rest of the day off to prepare for the mission. We'll be gone for a few days so pack accordingly." Kakashi instructed, getting nods from the teens.**

 **"Before that," Sarutobi spoke up, stopping Team 7 before they left his office. "I have received a letter addressed to Miss. Anna from Tazuna." Hiruzen explained handing the letter to the blonde Itako.**

Naruto tilted his head a bit sideways. "Wonder what the letter's about."

Shikamaru yawned. "I'm sure they will explain it. It's too troublesome guessing.

 **Anna to a few seconds to read the contents of the letter before letting the others know what it was about. "Tazuna says that they finally got things stable back in the Land of Waves, so he will be coming to Konoha in a few days for the renovation job I have for him." Anna informed them before turning her attention to Sarutobi. "Encase he arrives while we are away I'd like to leave a few instructions for him on the remolding of Funbari Inn with you Hokage-sama." The Itako requested politely.**

"See?"

Naruto nodded with a deadpan look at the lazy Nara, who looked ready to fall asleep standing.

 **"That's fine." Sarutobi said nodding his head in acceptance.**

* * *

 **Leaving the Hokage building Naruto had one destination in mind, which wasn't home, and the blonde shinobi had Anna follow him and invited Haku along.**

 **"Where are we going?" Anna asked her fiancé when it became apparent that they weren't heading back to the inn to pack like Kakashi instructed.**

 **"Ichiraku Ramen," Naruto answered. "There are some people that I want you to meet." He told her.**

Naruto smiled at the mention of his favorite father/daughter ramen makers. On a side note, it's been some time since he visited them and ate some of their ramen. He'll have to make note to visit them again.

 **Normally when Naruto mentioned ramen Anna assumed that the other blonde was only trying to get more of his little, not, addiction.**

"It's not an addiction!" Naruto denied, but was promptly ignored.

 **But Anna decided to give Naruto the benefit of the doubt and see who it was that he wanted them to meet before she decided if she should chew him out or not. "Well let's hurry then." Anna said with a sigh.**

 **"Naruto," Haku spoke up drawing the two blondes' attention to him. "Is it really alright for me to come with you?" He asked unsurely, "Wouldn't you rather it just be you' and Anna?"**

 **"Are you kidding?!" Naruto said incredulously. "You're my friend Haku so of course it's alright." The cerulean eyed shaman continued before he started to drool a little. "Besides Ichiraku has the best ramen ever and you just have to try it."**

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. "And he's gone."

"Dobe." Was all Sasuke could say, looking at Naruto, who like his counterpart, was also drooling at the thought of ramen.

And on that note, answering his call, a bowl of ramen appeared on his lap, making him cheer.

 **"You're drooling." Anna stated dryly. "It's disgusting."**

 **Haku smiled fondly at the scene, having witnessed similar situations a lot over the last few weeks. Naruto would do something that Anna wouldn't approve of, which caused the Itako to scold him and Naruto to smile sheepishly. But when Anna thought nobody was looking Haku had seen a small smile of endearment appearing on the dark eyed girls face each time she had to scold him, happy with the knowledge that she was helping take care of him. No matter how indifferent Anna might act at times Haku knew that she honestly cared and loved Naruto just by how she would look at him at times. And when Naruto actually managed to train himself to unconsciousness Anna would make Naruto as comfortable as she could wherever he fell.**

All the adults smiled, seeing just how much Anna cared ‒ maybe even going as far as to say _love_ , but they couldn't be sure – the lovable idiot.

They were happy the alternate version of the blonde jinchuuriki was able to meet someone so special to him, and hoped _their_ blonde met someone like that.

 **A few minutes later the three, plus the invisible Amidamaru, arrived at Ichiraku Ramen before Naruto entered the establishment excitedly.**

 **"Hey, old man, Ayame-neechan!" Naruto called to the two people that ran his favorite ramen stand, sitting down on his favorite stool in the small stand.**

 **Behind the counter a man with short greying hair, squinted eyes, wearing simple chef clothing turned at the voice of his favorite and best customer. This is Teuchi Ichiraku the owner of Ichiraku ramen, "Naruto!" The man greeted happily. "Where have you been my boy? You haven't been here in weeks; we were starting to think you had gone on one of those trips of yours." The man turned to look over his shoulder towards the back. "Hey, Ayame, get out here! Look who is back!"**

 **From the back emerged a pretty girl with long brown hair and brown eyes a few years older than the three teens wearing a female version of her father's outfit. The moment her eyes landed on Naruto they lit up with happiness, "Naruto!" Ayame said cheerfully, happy to see her surrogate little brother, stretching across the counter in order to bring him into a hug before she broke it as abruptly as she started it in order to glare at him, "Where have you been?!" She demanded. "You told us that you were leaving on your first C-rank mission weeks ago and then never came back. I was starting to get worried something happened to you." Ayame finished, having started sounding off angry only to finish with concern clearly evident in her voice and eyes.**

Naruto stopped eating his ramen, freezing at the familiar scolding voice of Ayame. He barely held in the subconscious reaction to apologize, having been scolded by her many times before.

Iruka chuckled, knowing how the waitress would always react to if either something happens to the blonde, or if said blonde caused trouble.

It was hilarious.

 **"Sorry Ayame-neechan." Naruto said remorsefully. "I've been… busy." He finished lamely.**

 **"Oh let the boy be Ayame." Teuchi told his daughter with a laugh as he started to prepare some ramen. "He's back and we should be celebrating. What do you say Naruto, ramen on the house?" He asked the blonde.**

 **A large wide fox like grin spread across Naruto's face at the prospect of free ramen before remembering the fact that he had guests with him. "Oh yeah jiji, Ayame-neechan I brought some friends with me." Naruto told them before introducing his two guests, starting with Haku. "This is Haku; he's a new member on my team." He informed them.**

 **"Nice to meet you," Teuchi greeted pleasantly from over his shoulder as he kept most of his attention focused on the ramen he was making.**

 **Ayame smiled brightly at the raven haired teen. "Hello," She greeted him before taking in his appearance. "Wow you are really pretty Miss." Ayame complimented him, mistakenly confusing Haku for a girl.**

Naruto, along with several of the others, couldn't help but snicker. For A-Haku – a boy ‒ to be mistaken for a girl, was pretty funny. And they had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time it happened.

 **"Ah, thank you. It's nice to meet you both as well." Haku replied before addressing Ayame. "And I'm a boy." The Hyouton user reveled taking some amusement from Ayame's embarrassment, her cheeks turning a bright red, as Naruto and Teuchi burst out into laughter, the older man not about to admit that he had also thought that Haku was a girl from the brief look he had gotten of him.**

"We don't blame you, Teuchi-san." Iruka said, sighing as he too thought the Hyouton teen was female when he first saw him. Sure Naruto had told him about Haku. However, the one Naruto told him about was female, while this one was male.

Shizune nodded with Iruka, having the same thoughts.

 **Once Naruto got his laughter under control, he went to introduce the one other person only to be cut off just as he opened his mouth. The surprising thing was that it wasn't Anna that had cut him off.**

 **"Anna," Ayame said as recognition dawned on her face as her gaze settled on the blonde girl who took a seat next to Naruto, Haku sitting down on the stool on Naruto's other side, as even Teuchi turned to look at the girl.**

There were blinks of surprise.

"She knows Anna?" Ino questioned.

"The other Naruto must have told them about Anna-san years prior." Neji suggested.

 **"You know who I am?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow in curiosity.**

 **Ayame almost let out a un-lady like snort at the question. "Hard not to," Ayame started. "We've only been listening to this little idiot talk about his fiancée for years." The ramen waitress said teasingly, causing Naruto to sputter in embarrassment as a pleased look appeared on Anna's face, "If you're here than I understand why Naruto hasn't been coming by. I'm happy to see that you actually can get Naruto to stop eating only ramen. I've tried to get him to eat something healthier, but he can be very stubborn." Ayame said with a tired sigh as she remembered all the times she tried to get him things beside ramen. "It's good to know that you can keep him in line and make him listen to you." She added. "He's called you scary a couple of times, so I guess that's why." Ayame finished with a laugh.**

 **"He has, has he?" Anna questioned, looking at Naruto pointedly.**

"Ayame! You betrayed me!" Naruto shouted, shocked that the brunette would reveal such a thing, throwing his counterpart to the lion's den.

Shin chuckled. _'Girls seem to always take the same side, Naruto. Always remember that.'_

 **' _Sorry, sorry, sorry.'_ Naruto thought in his head knowing that Anna would be able to hear him.**

 **Teuchi chuckled a bit seeing the look that Anna was sending Naruto, having received similar looks from his wife often enough. "That's enough now, you're getting our best and favorite customer in trouble." Teuchi said, intervening on Naruto's behalf. "We should be celebrating that we've finally gotten the chance to meet Naruto's fiancée. Here you go Naruto one bowl of miso ramen with more on the way." The old man said before his attention shifted to the two sitting on either side of Naruto. "Now what can I get you?" He asked, and while Anna wanted to refuse his offer as she didn't want Naruto to eat too much ramen but found herself' accepting since these people were obviously close to her fiancé and they were celebrating meeting her.**

 **Ayame let out a sigh as her father took Anna's and Haku's orders. "Fine," She relented before she glared at Anna, making her one of the few if not the first person to do so. "But Naruto isn't just our best customer he is also family to us. If you do anything to hurt him I'll make you pay." Ayame threatened her.**

At this, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Ayame and her old man always seemed to have his best interest at heart and were always there. They were his unofficial family, and he loved them.

 **"Ayame-neechan," Naruto murmured softly touched by her claim, and a little awed that she would stand up to Anna.**

 **Anna stared at the older girl for a few seconds, meeting Ayame's glare with her impassive one, neither girl backing down before Anna nodded her head. "I understand." Anna replied, "But that won't ever happen." She claimed strongly. They stared each other down again but this time it was Ayame who nodded her head in acceptance before going to help her father prepare the ramen. Naruto, Haku, and even Amidamaru stared at Anna in wonder. "What?" She asked icily causing the three of them to shake their heads furiously and look away from her. "That's what I thought."**

Ino couldn't help but gush. "This world is so romantic, with how the two are! Anna, the visibly cold girl, but secretly aims to make her fiancé happy, and Naruto, the lovable goofball who wishes to protect Anna. I'm really loving this!"

Jiraiya equally agreed, as he was writing down furiously on his notebook, on all that was happening. His next book will be a best seller!

* * *

 **The next day Team 7 and Anna were waiting for Takeda to arrive at the main gate to the village. While Sakura and Sasuke were carrying large backpacks with all their supplies Naruto and Haku only had small ones, having sealed most of their supplies in scrolls that were now in the backpacks. Sakura had asked them where their gear was, about to shout at Naruto for not being prepared like they were told, when Anna told her about sealing scrolls and how sad it was that she as a civilian knew about them while Sakura didn't nearly causing another argument to break out. It was only Takeda arriving, with a large pack on his back, which kept Sakura from retorting loudly.**

Sakura sighed. She really didn't know who she should be more agitated at. Anna for her cold personality? At her counterpart for being such an idiot and always shouting at Naruto for the little things…

Or at herself, for once being exactly like that?

 **"Good now that we are all here we can get going." Kakashi announced, putting his book away, as they all set out.**

* * *

The scene soon changed. However, while they expected to follow A-Team 7, they instead stayed in Konoha.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned, looking around with the others. "Why are we still here?"

"I don't know." Kiba said, looking around. Suddenly, he spotted something of in the distance. "Hey! Look!" Everyone followed his finder, and saw someone approaching the gates.

 **Hours after Team 7 had left a short boy with short dark purple hair with an antenna like spike of hair at the back of his head and with cold malicious yellow eyes walked toward the village.**

Many snorted when they say his weird hairstyle. Naruto laughed. "And I thought teme's duck-butt hairdo was weird!" He said, getting a glare from the Uchiha.

 **A cruel sneer spread across his face as he stared at the village. _'So we've finally arrived.'_ The boy thought, _'Come along Bason we have a weakling to eliminate.'_ Behind the boy a large ghost with purple and gold armor appeared the upper part of his face obscured by the helmet that he wore though he possessed solid red eyes.**

Eyes widened at that, seeing the large and intimidating spirit appear.

"A Shaman?!" Asuma questioned.

Jiraiya and Tsunade narrowed their eyes. "For a Shaman to appear so soon…and from the sounds of it, he's looking for Naruto." The female Kage stated.

"Than that could only mean one thing. This _"Shaman Tournament"_ is most likely about to begin." He said, taking out blank notepad to take note at the ready. Is the tournament truly was beginning, than that would mean Naruto would have to battle this strange kid, and he wanted to learn more about a true Shaman Battle.

* * *

 **After leaving the village far behind and not being able to stand the silence any longer Sakura began to talk with their client. "So Takeda-san can you tell us who Amidamaru is?" The pinkette asked.**

Naruto payed extra attention to learning about his counterpart's spirit partner. Tenten also payed attention, having a change to learn about a no doubt famous swordsman.

 **Takeda looked at Sakura curiously. "You've heard of Amidamaru?" He asked her back. He was under the impression that shinobi would not know who Amidamaru was considering his story was so old and a samurai.**

 **"Well Hokage-sama mentioned him when he was telling us about the mission." Sakura clarified, "I thought you would know something about him since he said you had Amidamaru's Crying Sword."**

 **"I see," Takeda said in understanding before continuing. "Amidamaru is quite infamous; they say he lived around 600 years ago and was a great samurai warrior. One night he turned against the Daimyo he was serving in order to steal a valuable sword." Takeda explained, "In the end he was thwarted and killed, but not before he took out 50 of the Daimyo's best warriors." He finished.**

"Whoa!" Naruto and the Academy stated in awe. The others were also surprised at that.

"Wow!" Asuma said. "The Daimyo's best warriors? They are as strong as A-Rank Shinobi, only below the Daimyo's Guardian Ninja." He said, knowing from experience. "Amidamaru must have been quite the strong warrior to be able to take down 50 of them.

"YOSH!" Gai shouted, eyes busting into flames. "AMIDAMARU-SAN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN SO BRIGHTLY, HIS VERY SPIRIT POSSESSES THEM! TO HONOR HIS BRAVERY, I SHALL INCREASE MY DAILY TRAINING TEN FOLD!"

Lee looked at his teacher with equally burning eyes. "I SHALL JOIN YOU, GAI-SENSEI!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Before the two could embrace, they were pushed away by a large blast of water. Everyone looked at Shin, who held a water hose he got from…somewhere. "Cool it, you two!"

 **"Whoa 50," Sakura said in horrified awe as she imagined a demon of a man in her mind. Sasuke was also silently impressed with Amidamaru's powers at being to fight 50 men on his own, even if he did die in the end.**

Sakura felt two glares aimed at her. Turning, she saw Naruto and Tenten sending her dirty looks. She had the decency to look sheepishly, waving her hands at them. "I deeply apologize for my other's words." She couldn't blame the two.

Naruto had great respect for Amidamaru for being his counterpart's partner and friend.

Tenten admired Amidamaru for his skill with a sword.

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. "Sakura's wrong! Amidamaru is no demon! He's a great guy, Dattebayo!"

 **Kakashi and Haku both thought the story strange since Amidamaru was supposed to be Naruto's Guardian Ghost, so they found it hard to believe that he could be an evil spirit.**

 **"You're wrong." Naruto refuted angrily, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Amidamaru wasn't like that at all."**

 **"Baka!" Sakura shouted at the blonde shinobi, "How would you know that?!" She demanded her fist raised ready to punch Naruto over his head.**

Sakura groaned, facepalming. "Someone, please. Put me out of my misery."

"You mean you, or your counterpart. Because Anna looks ready to do just that." Ino said, pointing to the scene.

 **Anna stepped between the two her arms crossed as she glared at Sakura. "And what exactly are you trying to do to my fiancé?" Anna enquired her eyebrow arched, her stance daring Sakura to try something.**

 **"Now, now," Takeda said pacifyingly, trying to calm the two girls down before a fight could break out. "There is no need to fight." He told them gently before turning toward Naruto. "Tell me Naruto what makes you think that I'm wrong?" He asked curiously.**

 **"I, uh," Naruto stuttered trying to come up with a quick explanation without revealing that he could see ghosts. "I knew someone whose ancestor knew Amidamaru and passed down stories about him to his family. Amidamaru and his childhood friend Mosuke, a master sword smith, were called to work for the Daimyo, who then asked Mosuke to make him the finest sword. But the Daimyo was' a paranoid and greedy man who feared that Mosuke would make someone else an even better sword, so he ordered Amidamaru to kill Mosuke. Amidamaru refused to carry out the Daimyo's orders, putting his loyalty to his friend above his loyalty to the Daimyo. Amidamaru and Mosuke met in secret and planned to defy the Daimyo, Mosuke going as far as to create a new sword for Amidamaru and give it to him the next night. Unfortunately the Daimyo learned about their plan and sent his men to kill them both. Mosuke was never able to give Amidamaru his new sword." Naruto finished retelling the story that Amidamaru had told him when they first met.**

The jonin and Sanin's respect for Amidamaru grew at the story. For him to betray the Daimyo for his friend, to be brave enough to face the wraith of a leader and their legion of soldiers? Truly Amidamaru showed the fierce Flame of Will Konoha embodied.

 **Kakashi felt his respect for Amidamaru rise at the knowledge that the samurai put his friends life above the orders he was given.**

Kakashi deeply agreed with his counterpart, nodding. Truly Amidamaru was far from trash in his eyes.

 **Takeda hummed thoughtfully. "Well I suppose that it is possible that the story that your friend's ancestor told was true." Takeda accepted. "After all with both Amidamaru and this Mosuke dead there would be no one who could contradict the Daimyo's version." He decided. "Either way I'll be sure to research this. If it turns out that Amidamaru was falsely accused than it is only right for everyone to know the truth about him." Takeda finished.**

 **Naruto nodded his head gratefully before they continued on their journey.**

Naruto nodded also. Amidamaru's legacy should not be one made from false tale. He should be remembered as the true person he was in life.

 **Unseen by everyone but Naruto and Anna, Amidamaru appeared next to his shaman. "Thank you for defending me Naruto." Amidamaru said gratefully. "Hopefully Takeda-san will be able to prove what happened that night and clear my name of the Daimyo's deceits." The samurai spirit stated hopefully. Naruto just nodded his head slightly unable to answer him verbally with everyone around.**

 **"Alright," Kakashi said drawing everyone's attention to him. "Let's pick up the pace a little if we hurry we can reach the next village before sunset and we can stay at an inn there for the night before continuing to Takeda's village the next day." Kakashi explained getting nods of agreement from his students, Anna, and Takeda.**

* * *

 **Just outside the village that Naruto and the others were heading to was a group of men that had been ran out of the village, like so many others, by the villagers.**

Every raised a brow at the sudden appearance of the band of men. "Now what?" Anko questioned, wanting to go back to the real action! Not pointless side shows!

 **There was something about each man that set them apart from one another, one was shirtless bald guy with a tattoo across his stomach, another had his whole face hidden by his hooded jacket, and another was taller than all the other men. But the one who stood out the most was a man that wore a white suit, purple shirt with a few buttons left undone to reveal his muscular chest, with oversized collars, cuffs and lapels, and a bokuto gripped firmly in his hand. He had a goatee and sideburns that ended in a spike, but the most eye catching trait was his foot-long black pompadour hairstyle.**

"…"

"…"

"…What…"

"….The…"

"Hell?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Both Naruto and Anko fell down on their backs at the ridiculous looking man. "Oh my Kami! Who dresses like that?!" Anko demanded between her laughter.

"Forget the clothes! Did you see his hair, 'Ttebayo?!" Naruto asked through his laugh.

The others shook their head, not knowing how to react to this.

 **This was Rio Umemiya leader of the small gang that called themselves the Dead Enders.**

"Dead Enders? Really?" Kurenai deadpanned with a sigh.

 **"What are we going to do now Rio?" The bald guy asked his leader. "We were kicked out of another village." He restated the obvious.**

It was now Kiba's turn to laugh. "Oh man! These guys must be big losers to be constantly kicked out of villages!" He laughed, while the jonin shook their head in exasperation.

Wow. Just, wow.

 **"We'll do what we always do B-boy." Rio replied with his back to his gang. "We'll continue to search for our Scared Hang. No matter how long or challenging that road might be we cannot give up hope that someday we will find our Scared Hang, a place we can call our home. And as long as you are all willing to follow me then I promise to lead you to that place someday." Rio promised them.**

 **Behind him every member of the Dead Enders were looking up at their leader with tears streaming down their faces, "Rio!" They all shouted at once inspired by their leader.**

"You've got to be kicking me." Tsunade groaned, messaging her forehead. This was beyond stupid. While their goal was noble, they were idiots none the less in thinking they could handle trained warriors if they ran into them.

"Get back to Whiskers!" Anko shouted at the scene, as if trying to command it.

 **"We'll follow you forever Rio." B-boy claimed.**

 **"If anyone can lead us to our Sacred Hang it's you Rio." A dark skinned male with a wool cap on his head declared. The other members of the gang voiced similar sentiments to their leader.**

 **"Thank you my friends I promise that I won't fail you." Rio assured them, "But for now we need to gather food and find supplies before moving on in search of our Sacred Hang." The bokuto user decided. Rio would be the first to admit that he wasn't thrilled with the fact that he and his gang had to act like lowly bandits in order to survive, but until they found their place in the world they would have to steal from traveling merchants in order to obtain things of value and food.**

 **Nodding their heads in understanding the Dead Enders moved deeper into the surrounding forest in order to hide themselves so that they could take their potential victims by surprise.**

* * *

Everyone cheered when the scene went back to Team 7.

 **Team 7 was close to the village that marked their halfway point to getting to Takeda's village as the sun began to set. While normally a journey like that could be made by shinobi in less than a day they had two civilians that couldn't travel as fast with them, plus Takeda was carrying some fragile artifacts so they had to be extra careful that nothing happened to them that could damage them.**

 **A few minutes away from the village Anna came to a sudden stop drawing the other's attention to her. "We have company." She announced calmly.**

"Something tells me it's those… _strange_ men." Shizune said.

Anko grinned, holding up a finger. "I think the word you are looking for is _"stupid"_." She 'helped' _._

 **The information seemed to catch Sasuke, Sakura, and Takeda by surprise. The other three were more aware of what Anna was talking about Naruto and Haku being more aware of when they were being followed by people with ill intent because of how they grew up, and Kakashi because of his long life as a shinobi. Kakashi could also tell that whoever was hiding was not a threat to him, his squad, Anna, or their client. What interested Kakashi the most was how Anna was able to tell. The Hokage had mentioned Anna's reishi ability when he explained Naruto being a shaman, but it was something else to see someone with absolutely no training as a shinobi be able to sense other people that were hiding. The shinobi in Kakashi noted how useful that sort of ability would be in a mission were they had to avoid others, find someone with incredible stealth skills, or interrogation, it being similar to the Yamanaka clan in that regard.**

Shin chuckled. "You shouldn't underestimate a Shaman, Kakashi-san. They are called the _Spirit Masters_ for a reason. Battling with souls isn't their only specialty."

 **"That's far enough." Rio said threateningly as he stepped out of the surrounding forest, the Dead Enders doing the same thing as they surrounded Team 7. "If you don't want any trouble you-" The bokuto user was about to demand that they hand over their belongings, not recognizing Team 7 for the shinobi they were, only to stop when his gaze landed on Haku. Suddenly hearts appeared in Rio's eyes as he dropped his bokuto and grabbed a comb from his pocket to brush his pompadour. "You my dear are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked as suavely as he could.**

Everyone tried to hold in their laughs. Truly they did. But it was no use.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Everyone stared at Rio for a moment stupefied by the sudden change of events.**

 **Sakura was the first one to break out of her stupor and be able to respond. "No way," She rejected, mistakenly believing that Rio was talking to her, arms crossed in an 'x' fashion in front of her. "You're way to ol-"**

 **"Not you!" Rio shouted, cutting the pinkette off. "I'm talking about the raven beauty right there!" He claimed pointing at Haku.**

The laughter increased, though Sakura was now in what could be a corner, a sad aura around her. That was hurtful to her pride.

 **Haku looked around wildly, searching for the raven haired girl that Rio was talking about, before resigning to the fact that he was in fact talking about him. "Me?" He asked pointing at himself for the sake of clarity, and silently hoping that he was wrong only for those hopes to be dashed when Rio nodded his head. "While I'm really flattered," He began embarrassedly. "I'm a boy." He revealed. "And you're not my type." The Hyouton user finished blandly.**

Guts were ready to burst.

* * *

 _Transmission Intercepted._

 _Stand by_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Thank you_

* * *

Everyone now calmed down after that _lengthy_ laugh session, returned to the scene.

 **Everyone watched as Rio froze in horror at the truth that Haku had revealed, mouth agape and eyes open wide yet completely unseeing. After a minute of nothing happening the Dead Enders moved toward their leader.**

 **"Uh, Rio?" Magnet asked worriedly waving his hand in front of Rio's face. At that point it became apparent that Rio had passed out when he learned that Haku was a boy and he had hit on him. With their leader out cold there was only one thing that the Dead Enders could do.**

 **"Let's get out of here!" B-boy shouted as he and the others grabbed ahold of Rio and made a run for it.**

Chuckles were heard, while some shook their head.

Should they feel bad for the Rio guy?

 **"Well," Kakashi said after a moment of silence following the Dead Enders hasty retreat. "That was… strange." He stated. Even in his long life, by shinobi standards, he had never witnessed anything quite like what he had just seen.**

Kakashi nodded. _'True. And I know Gai!'_

 **"More like stupid." Anna commented arms crossed. Really all of that was just a big waste of time. "Let's get going." She all but ordered as she continued heading toward the village, everyone else soon following after.**

 **Naruto, who had been holding himself back, broke out laughing at what had happened. "Did you see the look his face when Haku told him he was a boy, priceless!" The shinobi shaman claimed.**

 **"He wasn't the only one who confused me with a girl when we first met." Haku reminded Naruto mockingly, which caused the Jinchuuriki to stop laughing and Anna to glare at her fiancé.**

Shin chuckled, recalling canon Naruto's reaction to Haku's gender. Priceless!

Naruto grumbled. "I prefer female Haku. Less of a…"

"Cock block?" Shin suggested.

"Trap?" Jiraiya offered.

"I was going to say _headache_. You bastards!"

 **"Well yeah," Naruto acknowledged embarrassedly at that reminder. "But at least I didn't hit on you." The cerulean eyed shinobi pointed out, unknowingly placating Anna slightly. "How often does something like that happen?" Naruto asked.**

 **The way that Haku's head dropped depressingly with a storm cloud over his head made it clear that it happened too often enough and made the others laugh lightly at his plight.**

The group also laughed at the unfortunate feminine male.

* * *

 **After their little meeting with the Dead Enders Team 7 and their client were able to make it to the village without further incident. Of course a war almost broke out when Kakashi decided that Anna and Sakura would be sharing a room once they arrived at the inn, everyone thinking it was the worst idea that the Jounin had in a while, but there were few alternatives.**

"Your other is insane, Kakashi." Asuma deadpanned.

The Cyclops Jonin gave an eye smile, waving his hand. "Mah Mah! I'm sure everything will turn out alright, and Anna won't kill Sakura."

 _'I doubt it.'_ Pretty much everyone thought.

 **It was also decided that Naruto and Haku would share a room, Kakashi and Sasuke in another room, and Takeda would have his own. Since the chance that bandits would attack an inn was nearly non-existent without waking everyone, and that this wasn't turning out to be like their first C-rank mission. Currently Anna was in Naruto's and Haku's room mostly to spend as little time as possible with the pink haired kunoichi, but also because she planned to tell Naruto the next part of his training.**

 **"Alright," Anna began, unsealing a number of scrolls from a sealing scroll that she had in the satchel that she had with her. "This is the next part of your training." The Itako informed Naruto.**

 **"And what is that?" Naruto asked looking at all the scrolls that Anna had put on his bed.**

 **"Old shaman families, like the Asakura, create or come across techniques that they pass down to their descendants that they can specialize in." Anna explained plainly. "The Asakura are especially old so it stands to reason that they would have more techniques available to pass down to future generations. After searching through the Asakura clan library I found these scrolls that I think will give you the best advantage over other shaman, and maybe even other shinobi." She informed him.**

 **"And what are they" Naruto asked once more, sounding far more curious than before.**

 **"They are called Kidō; they were made by an Asakura ancestor and his sons but never caught on with the other family members until they were nearly forgotten. They are sort of like your jutsu but instead of hand seals they are performed with incantations and fall under two categories Hadō and Bakudō." The dark eyed Itako explained.**

Shin grinned. _'I love triple+ crossovers. Makes things more interesting.'_ He thought, while Naruto was star-eyed at the thought of learning these cool new techniques. He wished _he_ could learn them.

 **"And you want me to start practicing now." Naruto said curiously.**

 **"No," Anna shook her head. "If not careful these things have the habit of being explosive, nothing serious but still not the sort of thing you want to be practicing indoors; right now I want you to work on memorizing the incantations for the first ten Hadō and Bakudō. I want them completely memorized by the time we get home." She instructed.**

The whiskered blone turned to the grey eyed 'god'. "Hey! Can I let these Kido whatever techniques too?!" He asked, eyes begging.

Shin blinked at him, before cupping his chin in thought. He _did_ want to change the future. However, the question was: _Should he interfere with the future more than just showing them possibilities?_

Should he risk his assigned mission by taking part in training the Rookie? Such a thing could get him in trouble with the Big Boys Upstairs.

 _'Maybe not taking physical part, but dropping some scrolls of techniques for them to know. They could already learn new techniques their future selves will know when I start showing them the_ Shippuden _Timeline. Maybe…'_

Turning to the awaiting blonde, he shrugged. "I'll think about it." He answered, making Naruto pout.

 **Naruto almost let out a groan, almost but kept silent both inwardly and outwardly otherwise risk suffering Anna's wrath, he would rather suffer through the torture of Anna's physical exercises instead of having to sit still and study. But he also couldn't deny that he was both curious and eager to learn Kidō if it really was similar to jutsu. Taking the first scroll Naruto opened it and began to read it.**

Jiraiya turned to his teammate. "I never heard of _Kido_ techniques. Think they are powerful?" He asked. Tsunade shrugged.

"Possibly, according to Anna. Though, I question if its such a good idea of letting someone like Naruto learn them, if they are as powerful as she puts them." She said, knowing how destructing the blonde genin could be, especially with his Rasengan.

Jiraiya chuckled, sweatdropping. "Yeah. Hopefully, our knucklehead won't learn something like that." He said hopefully. The thought of Naruto learning an explosive attack, made him shiver, and was glad it was a close combat technique. He just hope the brat didn't learn anything destructive.

 _Meanwhile, in the future, 16 year old Naruto paused in his training, sneezing. Blinking, he wondered if someone was talking about him. Shrugging, he went back to practicing his ultimate attack, the **Rasenshuriken**_

 **Seeing Naruto beginning to read through the scroll Anna nodded her head acceptingly before getting up and making her way to the door. "Oh," Anna spoke up just as she opened the door to Naruto and Haku's room. "Don't forget to use your Shadow clones to help you learn the incantations faster." She said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.**

"Wait, what does she mean?" Naruto asked, tilted his head in confusion.

Shin chuckled, catching the blonde's attention. "Given yours practical abuse of the technique in battle, it's no wonder you never figured it out. The true purpose of the Shadow Clone Technique is not entirely for combat, but for recon. Whatever a Shadow Clone hears, sees, smells, and learns, upon dispelling, all that knowledge is transferred to the creator. It is also a great tool for training. For example, if you and a clone train your chakra control for an hour, and the clone dispels, that knowledge and experience is transferred to you, so it would be as if you trained for two hours in one." He explained.

…

…

…

"…WHAT?!" All the genin shouted in shock, their jaws dropping. Shin laughed at their expressions.

"And given how many clones you can make, Naruto…" He let that thought hang.

"…WHY DID ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!" Naruto shouted.

"You were supposed to have figured that out, you idiot! For Kami sakes, you practically use that jutsu for everything!" Jiraiya shouted at him.

"How was I supposed to know, you pervert!" Naruto shouted back, the tow starting to argue.

Tsunade sighed, messaging her head. She should have known the idiot would be too much of a knucklehead to have realized the truth behind her granduncle's creation. Still, with Naruto now discovering it, he may just be the only one to take the jutsu to its true power.

Meanwhile, one Sasuke Uchiha couldn't help but frown, his stomach twisting in jealousy at the reveal. Given the mass amounts of Clones he'd seen Naruto summon back in their fight against Gaara, he would be able to get incredibly stronger in just a few days.

He shook his head, shoving that dark feeling aside, feeling his curse mark pulse slightly, reacting to his darkening thoughts. No! He mustn't think like that!

Still, he wondered if Naruto could teach him the Shadow Clone Technique. Maybe if he asked… _nicely_.

 _There always comes a time when one must push down their pride…_

As that was going on, a certain _glint_ appeared in both Anko and Tenten's eyes. Dark, _twisted_ glints. Both aimed at the blonde. Certain _plans_ forming in their heads, both different.

Lee and Neji wisely inched away from their teammate, who had a sudden dark grin on her face.

 **Anna knew how much her fiancé hated studying or bookwork, so the least that she could do is make it a little easier on him, and from the puff of smoke she heard through the door Naruto took full advantage of Anna's suggestion, but still. "You better not be slacking off in there and making your clones do all the reading!" Anna said threateningly through the door. The muffled curses and laughter that Anna could hear through the door made it clear that she had guessed right. With a small amused smile Anna shook her head as she made her way to the room she would be sharing with Sakura, might as well turn in now.**

Tsunade chuckled, shaking her head. It was so amusing seeing these two act with one another. It reminded her of her time with Dan.

* * *

The scene soon changed back to the Dead Enders, making a few of them groan at having to watch these idiots again.

 **Outside the village the Dead Enders watched as their leader raged, smashing the bokuto against a tree and actually managing to shatter some of the tree's trunk. Since leaving Team 7 Rio had been raging at the embarrassment he had suffered, admittedly at his own hands, when he had flirted with Haku.**

Many chuckled, recalling what had happened. Rio's embarrassment had to be deep after that.

 **It's not that he was homophobic, love was love and a beautiful thing to Rio and it should be encouraged no matter whom or to who it was expressed in his opinion,**

There were nods of agreement there. Love should be something fully expressed and cherished, especially for Shinobi (the good ones at least) who had a short possible life span.

 **It was more that he had confused Haku for a girl and then got immediately shot down by him. Though he wasn't sure what he would have done if Haku had accepted his offer and Rio later learned that he was a boy, which would have just been a whole different kind of awkward.**

Naruto, Kiba, and Konohamaru snorted at that, the thought almost making them burst out in laughter, but managed to hold it in. Still, _that_ would be both hilarious, and scarring.

 **Rio took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. "Tell me Magnet what happened to those travelers we met?" Rio asked his second in command.**

 **"Uh, I'm pretty sure that they decided to stay at the village Rio." Magnet replied unsurely. It was getting dark and the village was close, so it would only make sense that they would stay at a hotel in the village.**

 **"Good," Rio replied. "Then tomorrow we ambush them once they leave the village. We'll show them that no one makes a fool out of me!" He stated angrily.**

 **"I don't think that's such a good idea Rio," B-boy said nervously. "Didn't you see those headbands that some of them were wearing?" He asked.**

 **The bokuto wielder eyebrow rose at the question, "Yeah, so what of it?" Rio said back uncaringly.**

The shinobi shook their heads. Rio was acting pretty ignorant. The fact that he, a normal man with undoubtedly no true skill to speak of, thought he might be able to take on a veteran shinobi like Kakashi, much less trained genin, was simply calling to get his ass beat.

 **"Rio those people' earlier were shinobi." B-boy said stressing the last word. "I don't think it would be such a good idea to pick a fight with them."**

 **Rio was silent as he let the information sink in. Honestly he had been so distracted by Haku and his blunder that he hadn't noticed that the people that they had ambushed were actually shinobi. Rio held no illusions that his gang could take on a team of ninja, even Gennin ranked shinobi could fight small bandit camps and his gang were not exactly the best of fighters. "No matter," Rio finally decided. "We'll just have to be smarter about how we confront them."**

Anko laughed. "Oh man! This will be _hilarious!_ "

Kurenai shook her head. Rio didn't seem like a bad man…simply an idiot. Hopefully Kakashi won't hurt him _too_ badly.

* * *

 **The next morning before Team 7 continued their mission to escort Takeda home but before that they had been gathered by their client to see why the sword he was transporting was called Amidamaru's Crying Sword.**

The genin leaned close, curious as well as why the sword was called as such.

 **Team 7 and Anna saw an old rusted sword was on a stand in Takeda's room, from the rusted blade water dripped off of it into the small puddle that had formed underneath it giving the appearance that the sword was crying.**

"What the?" Kiba questioned, seeing the strange sight.

Ever the jonin were confused by what they were seeing. "Could it be like the swords of the Kiri Legendary Swordsmen?" Asuma asked. "Maybe it can manipulate water?" He suggested. Kurenai and Kakashi shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

Choji ‒ pausing in eating from a bag of barbecue chips he summoned up ‒ turned to his best friend. "What do you think that's about, Shikamaru?"

The Nara sighed. "Who knows. But I bet the reason is troublesome."

Shino pushed his shades up, looking at the sword. "Curious. Perhaps it holds a special ability. Why? Because the water is being formed out of nothing."

Hinata frowned. "It's kinda sad."

Ino crossed her arms. "More like weird. I mean, how can a sword _cry_?"

 **"This happens every night." Takeda informed them before chuckling lightly. "It actually took me a couple of nights to finally figure out to take it out every night so my things wouldn't end up wet." He said laughing at his own folly.**

Anko sweatdropped. "It took you that long?"

"Be nice Anko."

"I'm just saying, Nai-chan!"

 **"That is so weird," Sakura commented looking at the old sword in wonder.**

 **Anna looked at the sword thoughtfully before pulling Naruto away once Kakashi told them they would be heading out soon. Finding a secluded spot Anna turned to face Naruto and saw Amidamaru floating by him. "What do you think of that sword?" The Itako asked the samurai spirit.**

 **Amidamaru looked deep in thought before replying, "I definitely sensed something about the sword but I couldn't make anything out." Amidamaru replied, getting a nod of agreement from Anna. "I don't think it is anything dangerous but we should keep an eye out just in case." He advised, but at the same time Naruto could tell that Amidamaru seemed distracted by something.**

 **"Are you alright Amidamaru?" Naruto asked his guardian ghost.**

 **"Yes I'm fine Naruto." Amidamaru replied, though he didn't seem all that convincing.**

"Wonder what's up with Amidamaru." Naruto questioned, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Something seemed to be on his mind." Sakura said. Naruto pursed his lips, wondering what could be troubling the samurai spirit.

 **"We should get ready to leave." Anna cut in. "You still have a mission to finish." She reminded Naruto before leaving to gather their things and meet up with the others.**

* * *

 **For the rest of the day Team 7's journey to Takeda's home village was spent peacefully, the sun once more beginning to set as they approached the village, something that upset both Naruto and Sasuke since they hoped to encounter some actual enemies like during their first C-rank mission.**

Naruto and Sasuke frowned, disappointed at there not being any action on this mission. How boring!

Sakura saw this and rolled her eyes. _'Boys.'_ Having been with her teammates for so long, she knew how battle hunger they could some times.

 **Though Kakashi was sure that they were being followed by someone, but since they hadn't done anything the Jounin wasn't inclined to do anything about it either. Anna was more aware about who was following them thanks to her reishi ability but because she knew who it was she knew that there was nothing they could do to actually pose any sort of threat.**

 **Sakura being the most relaxed of the group had once more started a conversation with their client asking him about his home village.**

 **"It's a pretty small out of the way village with no name to it." Takeda informed the pinkette. "It does have two main attractions that draw in tourists. One is the museum that I am in charge of. The other is this place in the village that is called-"**

 **"Monument Hill," Naruto finished. The shinobi shaman suddenly speaking up caught everyone's attention, besides Anna who already knew of Monument Hill, including the Dead Enders.**

Everyone raised a brow in surprise at A-Naruto knowing about the village. "How does he know that?"

 **Takeda stared at the blonde shinobi in surprise, a little taken back that he knew of the name of the village's popular site. "That's right. How did you know that?" Takeda asked Naruto.**

There were chuckles at the same question being asked from both sides, finding it funny.

 **"I came here once years ago." Naruto replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "I started to remember the scenery and I know that Monument Hill is its only famous landmark."**

"Huh. It must have been during his training with the Asakura Family." Tsunade suggested.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Could be."

 **"What's Monument Hill?" Sakura asked shifting her gaze between her teammate and the museum curator.**

 **"It's a graveyard with many notable warriors buried there, including Amidamaru's grave." Takeda answered. "It also provides quite the sight after sunset." He said with a far off look as he remembered the beautiful scenery that was provided.**

"Amidamaru's grave?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru looked at his idol. "Cool! Maybe that's where you met him, Boss!" He said, growing excited.

Naruto chuckled at the boy, nodding. "Yeah! Hopefully we can see their meeting, dattebayo!" He said, turning back to the scene to see if they will.

* * *

 **Further back hidden as best as possible Rio and Magnet listened in on Team 7's conversation, though with how far away they were they struggled to make anything out. Rio did manage to catch the words 'Monument Hill' and something within the bokuto user suddenly resonated at the name. "That's it," Rio said airily.**

 **"What is Rio?" Magnet asked.**

 **"Our Sacred Hang," Rio replied still somewhat in a daze. "This Monument Hill, I can feel it in my bones Magnet. Monument Hill is destined to be our Sacred Hang." He said his voice filled with belief. "Send the signal," The bokuto wielder commanded. "We make our move now and then continue to Monument Hill."**

 **"You got it Rio." Magnet said seriously nodding his head before the two separated so that they could pass the word.**

Everyone frowned, narrowing their eyes. Naruto's flashed red for a sec. "They better not mess with Amidamaru's grave!" He said, growling. The others nodded in agreement.

They knew how sacred graves could be.

In a world of jutsu, Biju, and the _Edo Tensei_ , things such as _vengeful angry spirits_ were something feared by all, not just used as scary tales told to children.

After all, what good were jutsu if they couldn't harm spirits?

* * *

 **Soon after Takeda told them about Monument Hill the team from Konoha found themselves being pelted by smoke bombs from all sides. The shinobi were instantly on their guard as they tried to find whoever was attacking them.**

 **"An ambush?" Sasuke questioned, pulling out a kunai and activating his Sharingan in an effort to see through the smoke.**

 **"Something like' that." Anna answered completely unconcerned.**

 **"Charge!" Rio's voice pierced through the smoke. Over time as the Dead Enders tried to find their Sacred Hang, and were run out of every village they came across by angry villagers, they accumulated their fair share of tools and weaponry to defend themselves with. The smoke bombs were one such example.**

Tsunde rolled her eyes. "That still doesn't make them a threat if they have no skill."

 **"That's sounds like the guy that hit on Haku yesterday." Naruto pointed out recognizing Rio's voice.**

 **"Don't bring that up." Haku pleaded softly.**

Someone snorted, but no one knew who. Or blamed them.

 **Some of the Dead Enders appeared right in front of them looking like they were about to attack only to be startled when Takeda cried out in surprise from Rio and two other members of his gang coming from behind them and diving at the old man. Before Team 7 could really react Rio and his two subordinates had already stood back up, something being held in Rio's hand.**

"Oh hell no!" Naruto shouted, seeing what they took.

"Naruto! Language!" Kurenai scolded.

Anko snorted. "Relax. He basically said what we were all thinking." She said, getting some nods.

 **"Retreat!" Rio shouted, he and the Dead Enders ran away a moment later.**

 **Everything went down in a matter of seconds.**

 **Picking himself up off the ground Takeda searched through his bag looking for anything that might have been damaged in the ambush or taken when Rio and his comrades had slammed into him. "Oh no," Takeda said as he continued to search through his bag, becoming more frantic in his search with each passing second. "Amidamaru's Crying Sword, it's missing. They must have taken it." Takeda rationalized when he found everything in order, except for the missing sword.**

Tenten crossed her arms. "Well, Naruto's going to be mad." She stated. Knowing the sword might be important to Amidamaru, and Amidamaru was important to Naruto.

 **"So yesterday was just them doing recon on us and them trying to trick us to drop our guard," Sakura reasoned.**

 **"No," Anna denied. "They're really just that stupid."**

"Yep."

"Aha."

"Hai."

 **"Oh yeah," Sakura shot back, "How would you know?!" The kunoichi demanded heatedly.**

 **"That's none of your business." Anna replied crossing her arms over her chest.**

 **"Alright," Kakashi said, stopping the two girls from arguing, as he came to a decision. "Haku, Naruto I want you to go after those guys and retrieve Amidamaru's Crying Sword. The rest of us will stay with Takeda and Anna and meet back up at Takeda's village." The Jounin instructed.**

Naruto gave a fist bump. "Alright! With me and Haku teaming up, we'll kick their butts and get back the sword in no time!"

 **"Why are you sending them?" Sasuke questioned Kakashi with narrowed eyes.**

 **"I'm guessing Haku has some experience in tracking from when he traveled with Zabuza." Kakashi began, looking toward Haku and getting a nod of confirmation at his assumption. "And Naruto has been here at least once before so he has some idea of the land." He explained, getting Sasuke too reluctantly to agree to his reasoning. Seeing all opposition settled Kakashi turned his attention back to Naruto and Haku. "Now go." He ordered.**

Kakashi nodded with his other's reasoning. "Good plan!" He congratulated… _himself_ with an eye smile. "Man I'm smart!" He gloated, getting eye rolls.

 **The two shinobi nodded their head and got ready to set out, but not before Naruto made sure that Anna was going to be ok. As Anna watched her fiancé bolt after the Dead Enders she was confident that he was going to be okay and that he was more than capable to deal with the wannabe gang members.**

"Finally! Some action!" Anko cheered, sitting on the couch, and summoned a large tub of popcorn. A wide smile on her face as she got ready to watch the A-Gaki kick ass!

The others couldn't lie. They were also excited to see more of the Shaman Naruto fight with Amidamaru, wanting to see more than they did on his first fight.

* * *

 **After several minutes Haku and Naruto were able to pick up the Dead Enders' tracks, which surprised the two shinobi at how far and fast they could travel even without the use of chakra.**

Jiraiya chuckled. "Must be with all the running from villages. Must be experienced in it."

Tsunade smirked at him. "You would know." She teased, making him pout.

 **"We're getting close." Haku informed Naruto. "They shouldn't be that far ahead now."**

 **Taking a quick look around Naruto could see Takeda's village not far off. "We should be close to Monument Hill." Naruto said, "I remember it being at the edge of the village."**

 **"Do you think that's where they went?" Haku asked.**

 **Naruto shrugged his shoulders before answering. "It's the only place around here worth looking at." Naruto decided.**

 **"Then let's go." Haku said, letting Naruto take the lead and lead them to Monument Hill.**

Anko's smirk grew. "Ooh! Battle at the Graveyard! Awesome!"

Naruto did not feel the same, shivering. Oh man! This was _not_ going to be awesome! How knows how many angry spirits that could attract!

* * *

 **Monument Hill was a hundred years old cemetery with a number of graves that marked the final resting place of many people, some great warriors others simple merchants and farmers. The one thing they held in common was that they were all born in the same nearby village. The cemetery earned its name because of the two hills located at the center of the grave yard steps leading up one of the hills with an old shrine resting on top of it. The other hill having a single tree at its peak with a grave marker resting next to it, with a bridge connecting the two hills and offering the only way to reach the second hill. The gravestone that rested on the second hill belonged to the one and only Amidamaru, marking the place that Amidamaru and Naruto first met.**

Naruto smiled at that. He could tell his counterpart and Amidamaru were best friends, and was glad they met.

He wondered if there was an Amidamaru in his world. And while he couldn't be a shaman himself, he would still pay his respects to the great man.

 **The Dead Enders stood on top of the second hill, Amidamaru's grave only feet away, and the moon shining brightly behind them. At that moment the Dead Enders watched worriedly as their leader ranted over the fact that after all they went through all they managed to steal was a rusty old sword, even going as far as knocking over Amidamaru's gravestone.**

…

…

…

"… _growwwl."_

The genin quickly began moving away from the _pissed_ Naruto, eyes glowing red, as a faint red aura licked his skin. Oh kami, they hoped A-Naruto showed up to teach Rio a lesson, before their Naruto snapped!

 **"Well it's not all bad I suppose." Rio said after taking several deep breaths after finishing his rant. "After all my friends after all our searching we have finally found our Sacred Hang." He stated as he looked out into the graveyard, with the full moon out it gave the cemetery a hauntingly beautiful appearance. When he didn't hear an immediate reply from any of his followers he turned to see them all pale with a spooked look on all their faces. "What's the matter with all of you?" Rio asked.**

 **"Uh Rio," B-boy said nervously.**

 **"What? What is it?" Rio asked somewhat impatiently.**

 **"Well it's just that you knocked over Amidamaru's headstone." B-boy informed him shakily. Amidamaru was infamous around the area; there wasn't a single person who hadn't heard about the evil samurai.**

If anything, Naruto grew angrier at hearing the false rumor about the samurai.

While Amidamaru was not _his_ partner, he _felt_ the connection he had with Naruto, and it affected his own emotions.

Kyuubi chuckled, becoming greatly amused. Oh it was loving it's container's reactions!

 **Rio stared at B-boy for a moment before letting out a sigh. "We don't have anything to fear from some old spirit B-boy." He told them.**

 **"Well you should definitely be afraid of me." Naruto's voice cut in, drawing the Dead Enders' attention to the newly arrived two Konoha shinobi, having seen what Rio did to Amidamaru's headstone just as Haku and he got there. "You're going to give back Amidamaru's Crying Sword and apologize for what you did to his gravestone." The shaman stated definitively as he glared at the dark haired man.**

"Let the blood bath begin!" Anko announced with a mad grin.

 **Rio wasn't at all scared of Naruto, even with the knowledge that the two teens across from him were shinobi. "You must be really brave, or stupid, if you think you two can take us all on." Rio said confidently, dropping Amidamaru's Crying Sword on the fallen headstone and drawing his bokuto, as the other members of the Dead Enders got ready to fight as well as moving to stand in front of their leader. "We are the Dead Enders and this is our Sacred Hang. If you know what is good for you, you will leave here immediately." The bokuto wielder commanded.**

"He's dead." Kiba deadpanned.

Ino nodded. "Totally."

 **"Naruto I'll distract them, you retrieve the sword." Haku whispered to his teammate, which Naruto nodded his head in response to. They could handle the Dead Enders but their job was to retrieve the sword as quickly as possible and meet back up with the others not fight a bunch of wannabe gangsters that were only as strong as the average civilian. Without wasting another second Haku pulled out some senbon and threw them at the Dead Enders, the senbon either coming so close that the Dead Enders' were sure that they were going to hit them or landing so close to their feet that they instinctively took steps back to avoid them. "Go, Naruto!"**

 **Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he dashed pass Haku. "Get out of my way!" Naruto shouted at the Dead Enders, jumping up and using their heads as stepping stones to get to Rio.**

Jiraiya laughed. "Best way to make it through a group!" He said, his student nodding.

 **"What the hell?!" Rio shouted in surprise seeing the orange clad shinobi jump over the tallest member of his gang, a guy that went by the name of Silver Sun, and fall towards him fist cocked back. His surprise kept him from reacting in time to stop Naruto from punching him and knocking him out. The Dead Enders seeing their leader out cold started to panic.**

 **"Oh no, he knocked out Rio." B-boy said worriedly as he and the others rushed their fallen leader. "Let's get out of here!" And for the second time in as many days the Dead Enders ran away while carrying their boss, leaving the shinobi with a sense of Déjà vu.**

 **Shaking his head Naruto went to retrieve the stolen sword only to be shocked to see someone floating over it while crying, his tears falling on the sword. The man had black hair that was pulled into a short ponytail; he wore a dark kimono top that was left open exposing his chest and shorts of the same color with simple sandals. Around him was an aura of darkness that reflected his mood. Naruto was about to say something to draw the spirit's attention when he was beaten to the punch by Amidamaru.**

 **"Mosuke," The samurai spirit called softly.**

"Eh?!"

"So that's Amidamaru's friend?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru cupped his chin. "That explains things. That sword must be the only Mosuke-san created for him when he was alive. He must have bounded with the sword when he died."

Lee gain tears in his eyes. "How youthful! Long old friends reunited! Their passion has brought them together once more!" He cried, making the other genin sweatdrop.

 **At the sound of his name being spoken by a familiar voice Mosuke's head snapped up, his eyes meeting Amidamaru's for the first time in nearly 600 years. "Amidamaru," Mosuke said just as quietly before turning his back on Amidamaru. "Please you know I am not one to cry in front of others." He stated in an effort to not lose any respect he had.**

Cue group sweatdrop.

"Too late for that."

 **Amidamaru burst out laughing at Mosuke's question, "Since when?" He asked. "As I remember it you would cry over the littlest of things no matter who was around." Amidamaru said, still laughing loudly.**

 **Turning back around Mosuke had a tick mark on his head. "What was that you lousy excuse for a samurai?!" Mosuke demanded angrily.**

Kakashi sweatdropped. These two reminded him of Naruto and Sasuke. In some way.

 **Mosuke's outburst just made Amidamaru laugh all the harder. "It is good to see you again my friend." Amidamaru said happily.**

 **"Friend?" Mosuke questioned. "How can you still consider me a friend after what happened all those years ago?" He asked.**

 **"Naruto what is it?" Haku asked, seeing his blonde friend and teammate just standing there looking into space.**

 **Naruto turned to Haku realizing that he couldn't hear the conversation that was happening between Amidamaru and his childhood friend. The shaman then informed the raven haired teen about the reunion that Amidamaru was having with Mosuke, asking for his help in fixing Amidamaru's grave stone while the two spirits talked.**

 **A frown appeared on Amidamaru's face. "I do not blame you for what happened 600 years ago Mosuke." The samurai stated.**

 **Mosuke stared at Amidamaru in surprise. "But because of me, because I took so long to arrive with your sword, we both ended up losing our lives." Mosuke said his voice filling with self-loathing as he clenched his fists tightly.**

 **"You promised me your finest sword Mosuke. There was never a doubt in my mind that, that was what you would present me and that such a sword would take time to forge. I could never blame you for that." Amidamaru said solemnly before looking down at sword that was resting against the single tree on the hill, Naruto placing it there while Haku and he repaired the headstone. "Is that it?" He asked.**

 **Mosuke looked at the sword sadly while nodding his head. "Yes my greatest work the Sword of Light, but now look at it. It's fallen to ruin with the passage of time." Mosuke said regretfully. "For 600 years I've made you wait for my greatest sword and this is all I have for you."**

"Still, for 600 hundred years, it seems to be holding up well." Tenten stated, getting nods.

 **Amidamaru stared at the sword for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Naruto can help restore the sword." Amidamaru supplied as he looked toward his partner.**

 **"Naruto?" Mosuke questioned before following Amidamaru's gaze. "That kid?" He continued gazing at the cerulean eyed shinobi.**

 **"Don't let his age or appearance fool you." Amidamaru admonished his friend lightly. "Naruto is a shaman. If you were to perform Spirit Unity with him you could restore the Sword of Light through Naruto."**

"The perks of being a shaman." Shin said.

Naruto smiled. The more he hears about this shaman business, the more he wanted to try it!

 **"He's a shaman, really?" Mosuke said looking at the blonde in wonder. "And he would really be willing to help fix the Sword of Light?"**

 **A smile appeared on Amidamaru's face at his friend's questions, "The first time that I met Naruto it was right here on Monument Hill, he asked me to be his Guardian Spirit. I immediately refused." Amidamaru said, with a light chuckle as he remembered the day that he and Naruto met, before continuing. "He wasn't all that accepting at first and stubbornly continued to ask me to be his partner for a few days. Then he asked me why I chose to stay, and after so many days of having him ask me the same thing I was more than willing to tell him of the pact we made if it would get him to stop. After I told him he called me an idiot." Amidamaru admitted once more laughing. This time at what his face must have looked like when a kid, who couldn't have been older than eight or nine, called him an idiot.** The adults chuckled at the image. **"He told me that while he admired my dedication to the promise we made, that he wouldn't have spent 600 years waiting for a missing friend, and would have left a long time ago to find them himself to make sure they were okay, and then drag them back here so that they could keep their promise." The samurai spirit said, "After punching them in the face for keeping them waiting so long. This reminds me…" He added before trailing off at the end and punching Mosuke, drawing Naruto's attention for a moment who then smirked realizing what must have happened.**

The group laughed at that, especially Naruto and Anko, who fell backwards, holding their sides.

After a few minutes, everyone was able to calm themselves.

 **"What the hell Amidamaru?!" Mosuke shouted holding his cheek.**

 **Amidamaru ignored his friend as he continued retelling the story. "Eventually I ended up agreeing with Naruto that it was more important that I find you than continuing waiting around for another 600 years, so I became his Guardian Spirit in the hopes that someday we would cross paths." Amidamaru stated as a smile spread across his lips. "And by some twist of fate we now find ourselves here. Now we can fulfill the promise we made my friend." The grey haired spirit finished.**

Managing to get his laugh under control, Naruto smiled. Happy Amidamaru reunited with his childhood friend.

 **Mosuke silently nodded his head in agreement, happy with the knowledge that things would be set right.**

* * *

 **A couple of hours later Naruto held the restored Sword of Light in front of him for Amidamaru to see before sheathing it.**

Tenten was practically drooling at the sight of the beautiful sword. It truly was a work of art! Kami she was jealous of A-Naruto for being able to hold it!

 **"That is truly Mosuke's finest sword." Amidamaru said with a small smile on his face, his friend passing on as soon as he finished working on the sword.**

 **Naruto nodded his head in agreement before looking up at Amidamaru. "What now?" He asked and at Amidamaru's confused expression he went into greater detail. "We said you would only have to be my Guardian Ghost until you met up with Mosuke." Naruto pointed out. "So I guess this is the end of our partnership." The shinobi shaman finished sadly.**

Everyone went silent, waiting to see what happens now. Naruto frowned. He knew his other must be sad that he and his partner may separate now.

He knew he would if he had lost someone so close.

 _Meanwhile, in the seal, Kurama sneezed. Something it didn't know how it was possible, being a being of sentient chakra, and having no body functions or mucus._

 **Amidamaru stared at Naruto for a moment before his expression softened a bit. "I swore that I would help you become Shaman King, Naruto. I'm not about to break my promise to you either." The samurai said definitively. "I will fight with you Naruto, until the very end, I swear on my honor as a samurai!" Amidamaru finished strongly.**

 **Naruto gazed up at Amidamaru before a fox like grin spread across his face. "Right," Naruto said cheerfully. "Together the two of us are going to win the Shaman Tournament!" He declared loudly thrusting his fist up at Amidamaru, getting a nod from the samurai spirit. "Now let's head back the others are probably waiting for us." Naruto finished, rejoining Haku who was waiting patiently for Naruto to finish talking with his Guardian Ghost, Amidamaru disappearing from sight to invisibly follow his shaman.**

The genin cheered, happy that A-Naruto and Amidamaru won't be separated, and continue forward to achieve A-Naruto's dream to win the Shaman Tournament.

They knew, that together, they shall face many trials. And together, conquer them.

* * *

 **Naruto and Haku eventually met up with the rest of Team 7 and Takeda. Naruto presented the sword to their client showing the museum curator the restored blade, the man staring at the sword with wide disbelieving eyes.**

 **"Turns out," Naruto began. "That Amidamaru's Crying Sword was actually the Sword of Light the sword that Mosuke promised to make for Amidamaru the night before they were killed." The whiskered shinobi explained.**

 **Takeda stared at the sword, he was no expert when it came to swords in any shape or fashion but even he tell that the blade was a magnificent. "So there might be some truth to that story your friend told you." Takeda said taking the sword from Naruto. "Thank you for getting this back Naruto. This will serve as the museum's biggest attraction and support the claim that Amidamaru might have been falsely accused by the Daimyo." The man stated with a smile on his face.**

Naruto smiled in relief at Amidamaru's name finally getting cleared, happy for his counterpart and his ghost partner.

 **Naruto just grinned at the man happy with the knowledge that he was helping clear Amidamaru's name.**

 **"Good job Naruto, Haku." Kakashi told his two students, before addressing the entire group. "With our mission officially complete by us escorting Takeda to his home village. We'll set out back to Konoha in the morning. For tonight we'll stay in another inn." The Jounin sensei decided.**

 **"We have some company." Anna said drawing everyone's attention to her only to see her staring off to the side. Turning their gazes to where Anna was looking the members of Team 7 saw Rio standing a few feet away his bokuto gripped tightly in his hand to the point that it was shaking a bit from the force that he was exerting, and with a black eye from when Naruto punched him.**

 **"No more," The man with the pompadour hairstyle said softly at first before continuing. "I won't stand to be humiliated anymore!" Rio roared, swinging his bokuto wildly before pointing it at Naruto, "You! You damaged my beautiful face! Now you are going to pay for it." The gang leader declared.**

 **Naruto looked at Rio with a frown on his face as he stepped away from the others. "Your name is Rio, right?" The blonde shinobi asked, remembering that the members of Rio's gang called him that each time before they ran away, but continued speaking without giving Rio time to answer either way. "You haven't apologized for wrecking Amidamaru's headstone." Naruto stated icily.**

 **Rio cocked his head in confusion as he stared at Naruto before a scowl replaced his look of confusion. "Listen here little man I don't care about the grave of some deadbeat samurai, so I am not going to apologize." Rio stated definitively, "Now enough stalling!"**

Anko grinned. "And the idiot has sealed his fate!"

 **"Fine," Naruto said back, unsealing his bokken, as he continued in a whisper. "Then it's only fair that Amidamaru should be your opponent, you ready for this Amidamaru?" The shaman asked.**

 **"Defiantly," Amidamaru replied, appearing at Naruto's side only to turn into a spirit ball form.**

"Battle on!"

 **"Alright then," Naruto resumed taking the spirit ball that was Amidamaru and slamming it into his chest activating Spirit Unit, his orange jacket was once more forcibly opened by Amidamaru and Naruto's combined strength and Naruto's eyes sharped. "Then I'll let you take the lead on this one Amidamaru." He said, willingly allowing Amidamaru more control so that the samurai spirit was the one who was really fighting the small gang leader.**

 **Focusing his gaze on Rio, Amidamaru spoke through Naruto's body. "You should really learn more respect for a spirit's resting place." The Guardian Ghost said in his and his shaman's dual voice. While he no longer rested there Monument Hill had been his home for the better part of 600 years and Amidamaru didn't like the idea of anyone messing with it.**

"Lesson learned kids. Be respectful to grave markings." Shin said, getting nods.

 **Rio almost burst out laughing at the sight of Naruto holding his bokken. "They call me Wooden Sword Rio. Do you honestly think to you can beat me?" Rio asked, once more ignoring the fact that he would be fighting a shinobi. Of course most of this confidence came from the fact that since Naruto was still just a kid Rio thought he could beat him.**

Asuma shook his head. "And that overconfidence will be his downfall."

 **"Is this really okay?" Sakura asked, watching as Naruto and Rio stared each other down. She was a bit fidgety by how different Naruto seemed to be at that moment.**

 **"Its fine," Anna replied impassively with an unconcerned look on her face. Honestly Rio was hardly going to be a challenge for her fiancé and Amidamaru so the Itako was just waiting for the little match to end.**

 **"That's," Takeda murmured, his eyes locked on Naruto as he watched the blonde shinobi take his stance with his bokken. The museum curator recognized it immediately as the beginning sword stance that Amidamaru was said to use when he was alive, having spent many years researching everything and anything to do with the infamous samurai.**

 **At once Naruto and Rio charged at each other, Rio with his bokuto raised high in the air in preparation to bring it down on Naruto's head. Naruto moved closer to the ground his eyes locked on Rio not at all concerned with the gang leader's bokuto. Rio swung his bokuto down on Naruto but the shaman adjusted his bokken just the slightest bit in order to deflect Rio's wooden sword. Getting inside of Rio's guard Naruto stopped inches away from the man with the pompadour, the man looking down at Naruto with wide eyes.**

 **With his eyes locked with Rio's and a smirk on his face Naruto thrust his bokken straight up. "Remember this the next time you think about desecrating any spirit's resting place." Naruto and Amidamaru said, "Because next time I won't just take a little off the top." At his words the top half of Rio's pompadour fell of his head, Naruto having cut it in two with his bokken.**

Cheeks puffed, everyone burst out laughing at the side of Rio's half hairstyle, the front half having fallen off like a slice of bread.

 **Rio's gaze shifted from his ruined hairdo on his head to the half that laid on the ground in front of him, a look of abject horror on his face. Seconds passed by without the man saying anything before his eyes went white and he fell backwards in a dead faint. For the third time the members of the Dead Enders appeared, picked up their leader, and proceeded to run away.**

Shin rolled his eyes, shaking his head as the others laughed. Rio was always such a drama queen.

 **"They're weird." Sakura commented under her breath.**

 **Naruto, having canceled Spirit Unity with Amidamaru as soon as the short fight ended, grinned. "I don't know," He said. "I thought they were kind of funny. And did you see Rio's hair before I cut it, it was really cool!" Naruto said excitedly. "In fact," The shinobi shaman continued with a thoughtful look appearing on his face as he imagined himself with a pompadour.**

"NO!" Everyone shouted, making Naruto pout. Spoilsports.

 **"Never going to happen," Anna stated absolutely with her arms crossed.**

 **"Aw but Anna," Naruto whined childishly.**

 **"No," The Itako replied in the same tone of voice as before, refusing to allow Naruto to even entertain the thought of having a pompadour. Now that she thought about it Anna wasn't too thrilled about the thought of Naruto cutting his hair to short either.**

 **Naruto hung his head in sadness at Anna's stanch decision.**

Naruto mirrored his counterpart.

* * *

 **The next morning Team 7 and Anna stood at the entrance to Takeda's village saying their goodbyes to the museum curator.**

 **"Thank you all for everything." Takeda said before turning his attention to Naruto, "Especially you Naruto. Thanks to you not only was the Sword of Light recovered but the injustice done to Amidamaru and his friend Mosuke has also been revealed and we can work on clearing Amidamaru's name." The old man said with a grateful smile on his face. "But something has me curious," The curator continued. "The sword stance that you used against Rio last night that was Amida-Ryū the sword style developed by Amidamaru, wasn't it?" Takeda asked him.**

 **"That's right," Naruto answered nodding his head.**

 **"How do you know it?"**

 **"Uh, I'm learning it on my own." The cerulean eyed shaman said hastily.**

 **"Really?" Takeda said curiously. "Why?"**

 **"I really admire Amidamaru." Naruto said honestly. "He was loyal to his friend and was willing to die if it meant protecting him from the Daimyo. That's the kind of person I want to be."**

 **Unseen by everyone except Naruto and Anna, Amidamaru was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with a blush on his face. "Aw Naruto stop it your embarrassing me!" The samurai spirit said goofily.**

The shinobi chuckled at the embarrassed samurai. At time, he really acted like Naruto. The two were perfect for each other.

 **Naruto spared his spirit partner a grin before refocusing on Takeda.**

 **"I see," The man murmured his smile becoming just the tiniest bit wider at Naruto's response. "Then I look forward to hearing about the things you accomplish in the future Naruto. Who's to say that someday far in the future you won't have your own exhibit here in our museum." Takeda told him cheerily.**

 **"You really think so?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes. He could already imagine it; there would be pictures of him and other mementos telling about how awesome he was and all the amazing adventures he went on.**

Naruto also got stars in his eyes at the thought of his own museum. First a bridge, now a Museum?!

 **"Alright, I think it's about time we set out." Kakashi spoke up, pulling his copy of Icha Icha out of his pocket, "Before Naruto gets too big of a head." The Jounin added as he began walking away from the village.**

"Hey!" Naruto protested, glaring at his sensei. Kakashi eye smiled at him.

"What? _I_ didn't say anything." He countered, making Naruto cross his arms with a grumble.

 **"You got that right Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said agreeing with the grey haired Jounin. Sasuke didn't care one way or the other and chose to just silently followed Kakashi back to Konoha.**

 **"Hey!" Naruto shouted indignantly after his teammates and sensei. With a roll of her eyes Anna followed after the others as Haku chuckled lightly at Naruto's actions.**

As the screen faded to black, Shin clapped his hands. "And that ends the latest scene. We'll take a break before continuing."

Everyone nodding, they began heading down the stairs to pass the time.

As they left, Shin took out his phone, and began punching in numbers. Holding the phone up to his ear, he waited.

…

…

…

"…Hello? Hikari-sama? It's Shin. Juubi no Shinju. Yes, the Author. Listen, you mind if I burrow a few soul?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 28! Lots of fun, laughs, and comedy! What's not to love?**

 **Sorry it took so long! Stuff. You know? Stuff.**

 **I hope the chapter was well. If not, I apologize. I've been away for a while, and am getting back into things.**

 **But yeah, next chapter is a Break Chapter. Who knows what will happen.**

 **Also, I've decided I MIGHT start a _._ Reason being is that I need money for video games and comics (those things ain't cheap man!) as I use them for inspiration for stories. So if one of you has done one, think you can explain how it goes.**

 **I mean, I KNOW how it goes, but how does it GO GO? How is the whole thing done?**

 **Can you explain it to me?**

 **Also, GOOD NEWS! Class is almost OVER! Which means I'm FINALLY going to have lots of free time! No more hold backs! YAY!**

 **Anyway, that's all!**

 **Read and leave some nice reviews (NO STORY SUGGESTIONS! HAVE ENOUGH OF THEM! PLEASE!)**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ja ne!**


	29. Break 2 & One-Shot World 3: Not a Demon

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto, nor featured fanfics in this story.**

 **Today's One-Shot were provided by _Lairion_. Credit goes to them. It's short, but it's mostly for humor**

 **Good news everyone! I've gotten permission to include two new popular stories to the Into the Edge! They are:**

 ** _The Fox Scroll_ by SpiritSage124**

 **And _The Legacy of the Most Unpredictable Ninja_ by RekkingPride**

 **Yay! So yeah, they will in the story. You're welcome!**

* * *

 **Break #2 & One-Shot World #3: _Not a Demon_**

* * *

With the break given, the group split off. Some heading to their given rooms to use the restrooms; take a nap (Shikamaru), or other reasons. The others headed to the direction of the newly created kitchen ‒ which was the size of a Mall Food Center (not that they know what a 'Mall' was) ‒ given to them by Shin. It had a massive space with tables and chairs, and a kitchen located on the side. They didn't know why the space was so big, or why there were so many tables, but didn't question it.

The group was spread out, with Naruto and some of the boys located at the kitchen, the young kunoichis sitting on a table in the middle, and the adults at another section away. In the kitchen, was Naruto who was making a sandwich ‒ taking a break from his precious ramen ‒ as he chatted with Kiba and Choji about the worlds they had seen thus far.

"Man! When are we going to see me being a badass?!" Kiba proclaimed, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm getting tired of constantly seeing Naruto be the main character!" So far they had seen 3 Narutos (not counting the One-Shots) that were, admittedly, badasses. While Kiba's counterparts seem to be jackasses and assholes. For once, the Inuzuka would like to see a version of him that was awesome!

Naruto grinned at his friend. "Mah mah! I'm sure your time will come, dattebayo." He comforted. He then smirked smugly. "Though they won't be as cool as me!" He bragged, getting a glare from Kiba.

"Oh shut up, idiot! Not like you'll ever be that cool!" He shouted, before the whiskered boy glared back, getting in his face.

"What was that, dog breath?!"

"You heard me, dobe!"

Choji chuckled with a sweatdrop as he watched the two argue, not knowing what to do.

In a table nearby, the female genin members conversed with one another. "I've got to say. Seeing all these different worlds and dimensions is pretty interesting." Ino stated, taking a bite out of her food she made.

Sakura nodded, frowning. "Yeah, but seeing all these other me's being so…"

"Bitchy?" Tenten suggested.

Sakura's brow twitched, shooting the brunette a small glare. "Not the word I was going to use…but yes. I mean, was I ever _that_ bad?"

"Like them?" Ino asked. "Luckily, no. Sure you had a few moments, but luckily, you and I changed from being all fangirls after Chunin Exam and Invasion."

Sakura sighed. "But I swear, if _every_ alternate me is… _bitchy_ , I should just go back home." She grumbled. Honestly, she _knew_ she was bad in the past year, and had been… _mean_ (putting that lightly) to Naruto many, many… _many, many…many_ times, but at least she was improving! Like Ino said, she changed a lot after the Chunin Exams!

But still, seeing other versions of her being her old self, made her feel really guilty for how she had acted against her teammate. Not to mention being all fangirlish.

 _Mean, sure she was **still** attracted to Sasuke_ , _but not to the extent of treating him as if he was the son of Kami-herself!_

She was on her way to becoming a **_true_** Shinobi of Konoha, and didn't want her stupid counterparts ruining her new image! Especially in the eyes of Lady Tsunade herself!

Oh Kami! What did Tsunade-sama think of her after seeing her counterparts! She knew the lady had zero tolerance for fangirls, and didn't want her to think she (Sakura) was nothing but that, and kick her off the shinobi program!

The girls looked confusedly at Sakura, who had comical trails of tears going down her cheeks. Glancing at each other, they shrugged, not knowing what to make of it.

"Well," Tenten started. "I don't know about your girls, but I wonder what's the next world we will see." She mused. That got the other's thinking (Sakura snapping out of her frightened thoughts).

"Well, we already know it's be with Naruto as the main focus ‒ still wrapping my head around this whole 'Naruto-verse' thing and him having a whole universe named after him ‒ but I hope it won't be showing the Wave mission again. Think we've seen it several times too many." Ino said, muttering the middle part to herself.

The others nodded. Seeing the same event ‒ while somewhat difference each time ‒ several times, gets boring.

"Hopefully we can actually make it passed into or after the Chunin Exam." Tenten said, leaning her cheek on her fist, elbow on the table. The other kunoichi nodded in agreement. Except for the first world, they always seem to stop just short of the Chunin Exams beginning. Though Tenten also said that, because she wants to see more of her counterparts.

She wanted screen time, damn it!

* * *

 ** _With the Adults_**

"Man, how long do you think we have to stay here before we can go home?" Asuma asked, taking a drag of his cigar, ignoring the glare Kurenai sent him as she sat next to him, before she moved to seat beside Anko in another table. He, Kakashi, and Gai set in one table, Anko and Kurenai in one next to theirs, while Tsunade and Jiraiya sat in one a few tables down, the sannin talking to each other.

Iruka had taken the young academy students to the rest rooms, going with them so they didn't get lost.

Looking up from his precious book, Kakashi looked at the smocking man, and shrugged. "Who knows? Shin-sans seems intent to show us all these other worlds and realities. Though I wonder, is there a reason?" He questions.

Gai, who was on the ground beside the men's table doing one-handed pushups, paused in his training, and gave them a thumbs up. Sparkling teeth and all. "YOSH! I'm sure the youthful Shin-san has a good reason behind all of this! And in the meantime, we get to see such youthful worlds!" He exclaimed, before returning to his push-ups.

As the three men talked, Kurenai was looking at the girl's table, smiling as she watched Hinata talk with her friends. While this whole situation of looking into other realities and dimensions was strange….she could not fault the great opportunity it presented!

Shin was indeed correct when he said that the universe presented MANY possibilities. Many _ifs_ and _maybes_.

Like her and Anko becoming the servants to a young Naruto by a poker game! (She was still trying to wrap her mind around that insanity.)

Still!

It got her thinking…in the vast, endless space that was this… _Naruto-verse_ , there had to be a world somewhere, where Hinata was able to confess to Naruto and they got together!

If she could convince Shin, she might get him to show them that world. She wanted to use the world to boost her Hinata's confidence to finally reveal her feeling to the blonde!

Yes, she knew she was sorta _pushing_ , but Hinata's happiness was all she cared about right now. She had seen how sad Hinata got when the alternate Naruto's ended up with those girls (A-Sakura, A-Female Sasuke _*cue snicker*_ , Bloom, Hilda, and Anna). She could tell that that had Hinata was nervous.

With the sudden evidence that Naruto _could_ wind up with other girls, Hinata began to feel even less confident in her changes.

And Kurenai wanted to change that!

Besides! There was nothing wrong with making sure her student ended up with her crush before anything got in the way.

So nodding at her plan, Kurenai went on to think on what else she could do for her timid student to help her win the whiskered blonde.

As she did that, beside her, Anko was smirking slightly as she ate her dango, while she watched her new object of interest fight with the Inuzuka about something.

Anko was really liking how things were going. With seeing other versions of the gaki, she could learn more about him, observing him from the invisible view point, and tally things that were common with her gaki, and weren't.

Like a snake hiding in the grass, she observed her prey, learning everything about him, before she struck.

Naruto has a mask, like her, and she wanted to know how to best approach him and help him crack it, without scaring him off. While fun, she could easily say he was the closest to her in similarity. Thus, a strong connection, which equaled a possible relationship.

A TRUE relationship.

Anko didn't want to end up old and alone. While she might not act like it, she did seek love and comfort. To find that one special person to hopefully one day get with, and if possible, have kids with.

Naruto was her plan A. And if all else fails, and he might (unfortunately) reject her, she still has plan B.

 _Plan B being she drugged Kakashi and raped him. He was the best choice out of all the other men she knew._

As well as plan C, (same as plan B, but replace Kakashi with Naruto, _a lot of aphrodisiac_ (knowing normal drugs would just be evaporated from his body before it could take effect) and add in Kurenai. No way could the brat resist two sexy women!)

But like she said, just in case A failed, and so far, it didn't look like it. Evidence by Naruto looking her way, seeing Anko looking at him. With a wink sent his way, he turned red in the face, and stuttered, looking away, making her chuckle.

So cute. She'll be taking great advantage of that, she thought with a wicked smirk. One Naruto seemed to sense, as he shivered.

 _'Still, there might be…complications.'_ Anko thought, glancing beside her at her bestie.

Kurenai Yuhi, aka Mother Hen to Hinata Hyuuga, as Anko called her.

Anko knew how the Hyuuga girl had a crush on her gaki. Everyone knew. Well, everyone except for said gaki.

Gaki was an idiot. An adorable idiot, but still an idiot.

And knowing how much the girl meant to Kurenai, she knew the woman would try everything she could to try and set the two up.

And that was something Anko couldn't have.

While she liked to toy with the thought of a threesome (especially one with her, Naruto, and Kurenai, thanks One-Shot World 1!) Anko had already called dibs on him, and won't let the timid girl get him before her! Kurenai's disapproval and wrath be damned!

Besides, she doubted Hinata would be able to make such efforts. Girl barely had any spine when it comes to Naruto. It would take nothing short of risking her life to tell him how she felt.

This was a contest, and Anko had no desire to wait for the girl to make her move!

But anyway, she knew she'll have to be careful and watchful of Kurenai and her planning. While she could just tell the red eyed woman about her interest in the whiskered blonde, she knew that would only start an argument with no end, and much scolding.

So yeah. Best course of action was to observe her friend's actions, and intervene as planned. While at the same time making her own moves to get closer to the blonde. She knew he was still somewhat scared of her (their first meeting not helping), but was getting more comfortable around her. So she will have to slowly show him she was there for him as a friend, and make him more comfortable with her, before she struck.

Nodding at her plan, she took another bite of her dango.

Kakashi and Asuma looked at the nodding woman, who seemed to be in deep thought, determination shining in their eyes. Looking at the other, they shrugged.

Women. Who could understand them?

* * *

 ** _The Sannin & Shizune_**

Tsunade groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "All of this is giving me a headache." She moaned. Beside her, Jiraiya chuckled.

"Come on, hime! You have to admit that seeing into other worlds is quite interesting. What other Kage could say they see other dimensions?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Still, she admitted it _was_ strange, but in a good way. For decades, since the discovery of the Summoning Technique and the Summon Realm, just about every ninja wondered what other worlds and planets there could be.

To actually be able to peer into other realms? It was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

And what made it even better, was that it was centered around her favorite brat. So far, she was really enjoying seeing over versions of him, some of which his life was changed for the better.

 _He was a hero._

 _He had a kid of his own (if adopted)._

 _He had a family taking care of him._

It made her happy to see that there were lives in which Naruto had a good life.

However, she thought as she frowned, it also showed her how bad Naruto's life was growing up. She knew jinchuuriki didn't have fantastic lives, but the worlds had shown her just how bad Naruto's was during his child years.

It served as an eye opener for her, and how both her sensei (though she knew he tried his best) and her teammate (which reminded her, she needed to have a _talk_ with him later) failed in being there for Naruto. Makes her wonder what would have happened if she had stayed in Konoha.

While she wasn't as closed to Minato and Kushina as Jiraiya, she did get along well with her distant cousin Kushina in the time she met up with the redhead before leaving.

If she had stayed, she could have prevented her idiot sensei from announcing the boy's status as a container, maybe even taken him in (given her uncanny resemblance to her beloved brother Nawaki) and adopted him. It was well within her right to do so, as Naruto is from the Senju's cousin clan!

She sighed. _'Unfortunately, it's too late for 'what if's'. And I can't even adopt him now, because of the stupid elders! Damn it sensei! Why did you give those fools so much power?!'_ And she couldn't even take away said power, without approval of the Daimyo, and she would need evidence to do so, such as abuse of power, or events of treason.

Oh Kami, how she wanted to take away Danzo's power, but getting evidence of his crimes ‒ which she _knew_ there was ‒ was harder than killing Orochimaru!

Even with all of Jiraiya's skills and contacts, the toad sannin could never get the right evidence of Danzo's crimes!

Old bastard sure knew how to cover his tracks, that she begrudgingly admitted.

Still, she would be _damned_ if she didn't try and make her gaki's life better! First thing she was going to do when they returned to Konoha, was get him a _better_ place to live! Then she was going to go through ALL of his medical records, and if she found ANY sign of abuse and beatings, she will. Raise. HELL!

After that, she will see about dealing with his love life.

She knew about his crush on his female teammate, Sakura, but she felt like the girl wasn't the right one for him (in fact, those two reminded her _too much_ of how her and Jiraya were at their genin days).

So she will see about pairing him off to someone more his style (she was in the right, being a sort of surrogate mother to him).

From what she had recently seen, Naruto and that Mitarashi girl had been _quite_ close. _'So he likes older girls, huh? Or is it of either age…wonder how he truly feels about Shizune?'_

Did she think it was wrong to try and set up her adopted niece/daughter figure and young cousin/surrogate son? No, because she was only looking after what's best for them!

 _Or so she tells herself._

Beside her, Shizune shivered, feeling a sense of both dread…and embarrassment.

 _'Not to mention that Hyuuga girl's obvious crush on him. Oblivious brat. He's going to be as much of a heartbreaker as his old man.'_ She thought with an amused look.

 _Decision, decision…_

Jiraiya was of similar thought…sorta.

For one, after having seen all the glimpses of his young student's potential, the perverted sannin was now making plans. He had been planning to take his student on a training trip outside of the village in a few weeks, to better prepare him for the Akatsuki.

At first, he had been planning on simply work on the brat's basic skills, such as speed, strength, endurance, planning (definitely that), and the sorts. But mostly on helping him in using the Kyuubi's chakra.

Now, however, he might just increase that list to add more, to truly bring out the brat's true power.

 _Especially given what he had seen the first time he arrived here._

 _'Sage Mode…'_ Jiraiya thought silently, his mind once more going back to that image he had seen. Naruto, an older Naruto, with eyes of a toad, wearing a red coat with black flames at the bottom ‒ in a pose that so achingly reminded him of Minato.

 _'Could he had actually manage to master Sage Mode?'_ He questioned. In fact, other than standing on top of the giant Gamakichi, Jiraiya hasn't seen _any_ toad bonded with the teen Naruto! _'If that Naruto could have done something even I couldn't do, then, could mine?'_ He thought, narrowing his eyes in thought.

This was something he'll need to see about when they go on their training trip.

While the serious part of Jiraiya's mind was thinking about his young student's training, _another_ part was also active.

 _'Hehehe! I can't believe I underestimated the brat's luck with girl!'_ In his head, a Chibi-Jiraya was giggling with a perverted grin, as he rubbed his hands together. _'Not only do these alternate counterparts seem to attract cute babes, but it looks like out brat has also done the same!'_ He had seen the closeness between Naruto and Anko, and while surprised to see the scary as hell jonin be so close to the idiot brat, he wasn't going to question it…completely. _'I don't know what that brat did to get someone like Anko-chan to drape herself all over him, but Kami be damned if I don't exploit it for my own greed!'_

Oh yes, once he gets all of these nice juicy material in his books, he will be rich beyond belief! So keep attracting women to you, Naruto! Keep doing what you're doing, you lucky son of a bitch! Mwahahaha!

Meanwhile, Naruto paused his eating, noodles hanging from his mouth, as his brow twitched. He had the weirdest feeling to keep Ero-Sennin's ass… shrugging, he went back to his beloved noodles.

Shizune looked at the two grinning sannin, and sweatdropped. Something told her she didn't want to know what was going through their heads right now.

* * *

 ** _With Shin_**

Back at the 'viewing room' as the shinobi are calling it, our handsome and powerful god/author stood in the room, wondering what little One-Shot he should show the two. Pulling out his list, he looked at his choices. "Hmm, I could show them a Fluff. Or Humor." His eyes landed on one.

 _'Hmm, it's really short. But it should pass time. I want to finish Shinobi Shaman as quick as I can so I can get to phase 2.'_

He rubbed his chin in thought. This one might not get great reader responses, but he was saving the best One-Shots for later, as it was too early to show them. Nodding his head at his choice made, Shin selected story and added it to the playlist. Putting his list away, his phone suddenly rang. Taking it out, he looked at the caller id.

He groaned. "Damn it! Not again!" Answering, he put the phone to his ear, responding. "Damn it dude! Stop calling me!"

 _"Wah wah!"_

"I told you! I'll show your story when I feel like it!"

 _"Wah wah wah!"_

"This is MY story! I decide which stories I show!"

 _"Wah wah! Wah wah wah!"_

"Showing your story will make mine more popular?"

 _"Wah!"_

"Well fuck you! I'll show your story when I GOD FUCKING DAMN FEEL LIKE IT!" Shin shouted to the phone."

 _"…Wah wah!"_

"Well fuck you too! Who do you think you are?!"

The caller hanged up.

Pulling his phone away, Shin raised a brow. The bastard gave up too easily, which was unlike him.

His answer came as his phone beeped, showing a text message from said bastard. Debating on whether or not he should open it, he groaned as he did so. What he saw made his eye twitch madly.

It was a photo of an ass pressed up against the screen, and not the kind he would have liked. There was a message bellow the photo.

 _"Kiss my ass, deep-shit! I'm the mutha-fucking DEADPOOL! - 3 DP"_

A vein popping out of his forehead, Shin threw his phone to the ground (luckily it didn't break), and shot a shaking fist into the air.

"DEADPOOOOOL!"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in another dimension_**

A certain red and black wearing vigilante grinned as he turned off his phone. Chuckling as he put his phone in his _Pouch of Infinite Awesomeness_ , he hummed as he turned to the camera, and gasped, acting surprised.

"Oh, hi! Didn't see you there." He said, grinning. He shrugged. "I _know_ huh? Bet you didn't expect to see _me_. Well, don't worry your _little_ pea-sized brains, you'll _really_ see me when I make my big debut."

Standing up from the tree branch he was seating on, he put on his mask. Turning to the camera, he gave a two-finger salute. "Whelp! Until next time, _muchachos_!"

In a _POOF!_ he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 ** _Back with Shin_**

Grumbling about a certain annoying, 4th-Wall breaking person, Shin shook his head as all the shinobi returned. Turning to them, he smiled. "Alright! Now that you're here, we can start! Now, I decided to show you guys a small one-shot world. It won't be much, so we'll get through it fast. I just wanted to show you, because it's funny."

The shinobi raised brows, wondering what this world could be.

"Now, you all know the obvious reactions given when the village found out Naruto's status, right?" Scowls and flashes of KI were his answer. He waved it off easily. "Well, I'm going to show you a world where the reactions are a bit… _different._ " Chuckling, he summoned his faithful orb, and started the scene.

 **The crowd buzzed with gossip as they gathered around the Hokage Tower. Inside, the newly reinstated Third Hokage scowled at his council. He had quite the severe headache. The whole crisis was bad enough. Now he had to deal with a suddenly huge moral dilemma. On one hand, Minato was dead, and that was terrible. He had been such a promising young Hokage, his favorite student's student, and a good friend.**

 **On the other hand, damn it, Minato. Now he had to come out of retirement to deal with this gigantic mess.**

Jiraiya chuckled, recalling how annoyed the old man was when he was forced to take back the seat. _'Well, it was either become Hokage again, or let someone like Danzo have it. So yeah, no choice there, old man.'_ He knew how his sensei practically _begged_ for him to take his spot, which he of course refused. _'Like hell I'm going to be chained down to that desk and do paperwork for years!'_

 **The baby he held started crying again, and he sighed as he finally addressed the council.**

"Aw! Baby Naruto!" Ino gushed, making Naruto go red in the face in embarrassment, making the others chuckle. This was as bad as other looking at your baby pictures.

 _'Wait, does Naruto even have baby pictures?'_ Tsunade thought, questioning if her sensei took photos of them. If so, she _will_ find them!

 **"As you know, the Fourth Hokage is dead. I have reinstated myself as Hokage," he began. The council nodded, though Danzo seemed to roll his eyes at that.**

 **"This is his son, Naruto," he stated simply, and the council erupted into hushed whispers, each of them wondering just when he had reproduced. Hiruzen held up his hand, silencing them. "The mother is Uzumaki Kushina. I'm sure we all remember her." Some of the council grimaced, remembering the hyperactive troublemaker.**

The adults who knew Kushina personally, chuckled at seeing their reactions. Still, it surprised them that Sarutobi would immediately announce Naruto's parentage. Who knew what spies were listening?!

 **"The Fourth desired that this relationship be held secret even in this village in order to avoid potential assassination attempts by our rival villages." The council nodded in understanding, remembering the bloodbath the Fourth had put on display in the last war.**

Naruto frowned, pursing his lips. He didn't know how to feel with the fact that the old man kept such a thing from him, even with how many times he asked about his parents and was lied to.

 _'But still, if the old man was right, he was just doing it to protect me. Since…_ dad _had so many enemies…so the old man was just lying to keep me safe…'_

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Anko behind him, giving him a small smile. Returning it, he nodded at her, and turned back to the scene.

 **"As of now, the identity of Naruto's father is an S-class secret. Nobody outside of this room is to know that the infamous Yellow Flash had a son." He scowled at his council once more. "As you know, the leaking of an S-class secret is punishable by death." His council nodded again.**

 **"Hokage-sama, if I may interrupt?" The Third eyed Danzo warily, before giving him the go-ahead.**

Tsunade groaned. Of course the first to speak out would be Danzo!

 **"We must press immediately to the important issue at hand," Danzo said, somewhat forcefully. "What are we to tell the civilians?"**

 **"I was able to hear the Fourth's last words," Hiruzen responded. "He wanted his son to be seen as a hero, one who keeps the Kyuubi prisoner away from the village."**

A few frowned, all thinking the same. _'And those last words were ignored.'_ They thought bitterly, angry at how the villages had ignored their beloved leader's dying wish.

Unknown to all, Naruto's eyes flashed red, with a black background, before returning to normal.

 **Danzo looked somewhat shocked. "Hokage-sama, surely we cannot expect the villagers to understand the concept? Can't we simply raise and train the boy in secret? Have him disappear to avoid complications?"**

Tsunade and Jiraiya scowled, glaring at Danzo. If that bastard even THOUGHT about turning their brat into a weapon…

 **Hiruzen scowled fiercely at him. Danzo shrugged, looking at the council. "What do you think, council members? How should we interpret the Fourth's last wishes?" The council again broke into hushed but heated arguments as the crowd outside sounded larger every moment.**

 **Hiruzen abruptly stood from his seat. "Enough! We will not be making this baby disappear. I am sure the Fourth will want him to lead as normal of a life as possible. I will inform the villagers of the baby's condition. I believe they will understand."**

There were many scoffs. _'Yeah right!'_

Secretly, Shin grinned widely.

 **Danzo narrowed his eyes. "Are you certain about that, Hiruzen?"**

 **The Third hesitated only briefly. "Yes." With that, he swept out of the room with the baby to the balcony, his council clamoring after him nervously, anticipating the worst from the civilian crowd.**

 **The crowd immediately silenced itself upon the appearance of the Third Hokage. An innumerable crowd, all holding their breaths and paying absolute attention.**

Tsunade sighed. Here it comes.

 **The Third Hokage raised Naruto up, Lion King style. "This baby is a hero!" He shouted.**

...

Cue mass sweatdrop.

"…That was…dramatic." Kakashi said, stating what everyone was thinking.

 **Danzo blinked in surprise. He glanced at Shikaku next to him. "That was very direct," he muttered. "...Troublesome," the Nara replied.**

"Ditto." Shikamaru agreed with his father.

 **Hiruzen continued his speech. "With his dying breath, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into this boy, henceforth known as Uzumaki Naruto!"**

 **The crowd collectively gasped. ...Did that mean this boy was the demon?**

"No, you idiots!" Anko shouted at the villages ‒ not that they could hear her. Naruto smiled at her, making the snake kunoichi look away in slight embarrassment, not that she regretted her shout.

 **"He had no choice but to seal the demon into this baby, for this baby was the only one strong enough to hold in the Kyuubi!"**

 **"Excuse me?" Danzo muttered to Shikaku.**

 **"So troublesome...even though it's technically true. Only an Uzumaki…" He trailed off as the Third spoke again.**

Shin nodded. "So true, only an Uzumaki can old the Kyuubi, the strongest Biju. Any others would have their insides evaporated and die." He said, making the young shinobi pale. Boy, where they glad Naruto was born that night.

 **"This baby is the jailor of the Kyuubi! He is now the only thing that holds the Kyuubi back from breaking free and wreaking havoc once again! The Fourth wished you to understand this. This baby is a hero!"**

 **The crowd could only stare at Hiruzen in mute shock. Hiruzen held his breath, hoping that his dramatics would convince the villagers.**

"Here comes the shouts and denials." Jiraiya muttered, shaking his head, along with the others as they waited for angry shouts of-

 **Then, one cry pierced the silence. "Kami-sama!"**

. . . .

"…HUH?!"

Everyone froze, standing still as their minds rewinded to what they just heard.

Ino gapped at the scene. "…Wha-What?!

"What did they say?" An equally stupefied Sakura asked.

Meanwhile, Shin burst out in a loud laugh.

 **Hiruzen's mind blanked momentarily. What the hell…?**

 **"Only a god or angel could hold back such a powerful demon, right?" The random civilian argued. "This kid has to be some angel. Or even a reincarnation of Kami-sama!"**

 **The crowd gasped in realization. "Kami-sama! Kami-sama! Kami-sama!" Every single civilian of Konoha bowed down to the ground to Uzumaki Naruto.**

As the cries of _'Kami-sama'_ echoed through the chamber, the shinobi stood frozen, not sure how to really react otherwise as they watched and heard the villages praise A-Baby Naruto, not as a demon…

But as a God.

"What." Tsunade began.

"The." Jiraiya continued.

"Hell." Kakashi added.

"DATTEBAYO?!" And Naruto finished with his tic word in replacement. _(1)_

 **Hiruzen felt a little faint. He turned towards his council. All had no words for him. All were in various states of shock. Danzo had long buried his face into his hands.**

 **Only the Nara had words for him.**

 **"Tch...this is soo troublesome."**

"Oh yeah." Kiba muttered, still looking ahead even as the scene faded.

Shin continued to laugh as they shinobi stood still, still trying to comprehend what they had just seen.

Shin sighed, whipping a stray tear. "Heh…classic.

* * *

 ** _End of yet another One-Shot. Sorry if you might have found it boring. It was just something fun I wanted to do._**

 ** _Like I said, I wanted to hurry things along with the current Normal Naruto stories, as I have BIG plans for what would be the next category of stories to do._**

 ** _After Shinobi Shaman I will do TWO more Normal Naruto stories, before switching things up._**

 ** _Afterwards, I will either go into Shippudden or Crossovers._**

 ** _Who knows?_**

 ** _Anyway! Review on what you thought about the chapter, or story so far! Remember, it's not only the Favs and Follows that count, it's the Reviews!_**

 ** _So give me some of that fat stack!_**

* * *

 ** _1 – I have recently taken the liking of adding "dattebayo" to the end of sentences. Not, when I use the word, it DOES NOT follow the meaning of "Believe It". I hate that. Instead, "Dattebayo" is a_ NON-SENSE _words, with no meaning whatsoever. I do that in real life. Why? Don't know, just do. Been doing it for years, and ain't stopping now. XP_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	30. World 4 Scene 1: Naruto: Ecclesia Files

**Hey guys!**

 **Okay, before we begin, I have some news! There's going to be a** _ **slight**_ **change to plan.**

 **Today,** **July 11th** **, is a friend of mine's birthday and I promised I would show their story as a gift. So before we can get back to** _ **Shinobi Shaman**_ **, let's get through this one first.**

 **This is NOT one of the two last stories I was talking about, so don't count it as such!**

 **Now, the story IS a crossover, but it's more like with** _ **Shinobi Shaman**_ **.**

 **The story is** _ **Naruto: The Ecclesia Files**_ **by Wolfpackersson09. It is a Naruto & Castlevania** **story. If you haven't read it, please do and favorite, follow, & review the story to support Wolf.**

 **Now, the story will be short, 3 chapters, as Wolf is still working on it, just having trouble moving forward.**

 **Also, please, for any reviews you give on the chapter, please go to the original story and give your thoughts on what you thought about it, even ideas, to help Wolf.**

 **The original story URL is** _ **fanfiction s/12175863**_

 **With that settled, let's get going!**

* * *

 **World 4 Scene 1:** _ **Naruto: the Ecclesia Files**_

"Before we get back to Shinobi Shaman, I thought of taking a sudden stop at another world." Shin spoke up, a cup of coffee in hand.

After waiting for the shinobi to snap out of their states after the _strange_ events of the one-shot, he decided to do a sudden change of plans.

Kakashi looked at the man with a raised brow. "A 'sudden stop'"? He asked.

Shin nodded. "Yep! I promised a friend of mine, a fellow god, that I would show his world. I'll be quick, so we won't lose time." He said, holding up the orb. The environment around them became black, not allowing anything to be seen besides each other.

"Now, before we start, let me explain the world. The year is an ancient time of the early 1800s. The world is one populated by humans, and monsters. Unlike the Elemental Nations, there are no shinobi, or chakra. However, that doesn't mean humans are powerless. In place of chakra, are spiritual energies, that certain humans learn how to command and use it to create techniques that would put your jutsu to shame. They use 'magic' to combat creatures of darkness to defend themselves." As the crowd continued to hear this, their eyes widen in awe. A world where the people don't have chakra, but another form of energy? Incredible! Suddenly, a person appeared beside Shin, making them jump, before the men blushed as they looked at the beautiful woman before them. "The person of focus she will see in a moment, is this lovely woman right here. Her name, is Shanoa."

Shanoa, as stated, was an incredibly beautiful woman, that could give Kurenai a run for her money. She had pale, pearl white skin that would glow as bright as the moonlight. Her eye blue eyes staring at them, making everyone shiver, as it felt as if she was staring right at their souls. Her long dark raven hair flowed down her back like a waterfall, the tips reaching her knees, bangs framing her gorgeous heart-shaped face. She wore (in their opinion) strange attire, consisting of a navy blue cloth cloak heal firmly against her slim hourglass shaped form, the top wrapped around her neck in a knot as the ends flowed down her mile-long legs like a dress, a side gap revealing armored boots going up to her thighs. Her front was held protectively in a chest armor plate, not too tightly, but still providing protection, side guards on her thighs. Her shoulders were bare, revealing strange marking on her shoulders, while the arms were wrapped in similar blue cloth.

All in all, Shanoa looked as deadly as she was gorgeous.

Everyone couldn't help but stare at the woman, who in their option looked to be a deadly goddess, the males blushing hard (Jiraiya and Kakashi suffering nosebleed), while the female genin stared at her in awe and envy at her powerful figure. The women looking at her in equal awe, but also appreciation, happy to see a strong woman, who looked like she could kick any one's ass if they looked at her the wrong way.

Seeing their reactions, Shin chuckled, and continued his explanation.

"Shanoa is a member of a special group known as the "Order of Ecclesia", which is an organization that was created to oppose and defeat a great dark monster of great power, known as "Dracula"." For some reason, the name brought shivers down everyone's spine. "Dracula is a monster in human form with great and terrifying power. He is able to manipulate darkness in many forms, and able to create and summon monsters to serve him, along with many terrifying abilities. Abilities he uses to conquer the world in his darkness. The Order of Ecclesia seek to end Dracula's rein after the world's previous protectors, the Belmont Clan, suddenly vanished."

Pausing, he looked at everyone, making sure he had their attention. Seeing that he did, he continued. "Shanoa is a strong warrior pf combat. She is able to utilize special magic known as Glyphs."

Asuma raised a brow. "Glyphs? What's that?" He asked, the others nodding in agreement at the question.

"Glyphs are like fuinjutsu seals, but _much_ more powerful. With Glyphs, users are able to do many things, like create and summon weapons, similar to storage seals, to calling forth elemental attacks from nowhere, to even transform into monsters. Like fuinjutsu, the only limit to Glyphs, is the user's control and imagination. Shanoa used Glyphs through special seals on her arms."

The more they listened to the description of "Glyphs", the more their jaws dropped. From what they were hearing, these things sounded very similar to their techniques, but even stronger!

Shin chuckle. "Anyway, continuing on with Shanoa's history, she was chosen to be the vessel for _Dominus_ , which is an incredibly powerful Glyphs, created by the order to vanquish Dracula. Shanoa was the only one who could use Dominus, because it separates magic into three parts, and all must be channeled at the same time for it to work. Shanoa was a master in Glyphs, so that made her the only one who could do it."

Listening to all of this, everyone looked at the figure of Shanoa in great awe and respect.

Clapping his hands, Shin smirked as the image of Shanoa disappeared. "Alright, now that the history is taken care off, let's get started! I'm sure you'll all be surprised in what you'll see." _'Especially Naruto and Sakura.'_ He thought with a mental laugh. Orb in hand, Shin started the scene. However, the scene was still the same darkness. The shinobi were about to question the man, when they suddenly heard a voice, like a narrator's.

 _ **In the early 1800s, a secret organization known as Ecclesia, sought to rid the world of the presence of the evil known as Dracula. Many days and nights they had researched and seemed to possess little headway in destroying the mightiest of vampires, but then they discovered the power of Glyphs.**_

 _ **With the power of the Glyphs, they gained great notoriety in the hope that in the absence of the sacred clan of vampire hunters, the Belmonts, which they continued to research Glyphs. Glyph after Glyph was used, but none seemed to succeed. Then came the masterpiece of Ecclesia: Dominus.**_

 _ **The Dominus, the most powerful Glyph Ecclesia ever created, but was stolen by one of their own, one that was raised as a warrior of Ecclesia, Albus.**_

The jonin scowled. If there was one thing they hated, it was traitors. The thought of someone they fought and bleed with, betraying them for petty reasons like power, sickened them!

 _ **In response, the head of Ecclesia sent another warrior, the woman Shanoa. She searched the lands for Albus to reclaim Dominus, but Albus was overpowered by the Glyph and was fought.**_

 _ **Shanoa felled Albus, but his spirit endured within Dominus. It was Albus that revealed that Dominus was created from the power of Dracula, and that using it would consume the life and soul of the user. Even the ritual to bear Dominus would rob one of their memories. Shanao returned and confronted the head of her order, and honored Albus' wish to not use Dominus.**_

"Huh?!"

Shin nodded to the shocked shinobi. "Yep! Dominus was created from the remains of Dracula the last time he was slain, so it holds his power within. And using Dominus, would kill the user."

Jiraiya frowned. That reminded him of the Shiki Fūjin, using it kills both the target, and that user.

Goes to show you just how powerful, but dark techniques like the Shiki Fūjin and Dominus were.

 _ **However, the head of the order had been seduced by the power of Dracula and sought to revive him. For Dracula had resurrected once every one hundred years by the power of humanity's greed, hate, and all the wickedness in their hearts. Shanoa's former mentor fought and was defeated, but with the last of his life, broke the seal and restored Dracula and his castle, the demon castle Castlevania, to the mortal world once more.**_

Tsunade and Jiraiya shivered. This Dracula sounded even worse than Orochimaru, which they had thought was impossible, but were just proven wrong.

 _ **Shanoa swore to defeat Dracula and became the blade of the dawn that ends the night, venturing into the demon castle and facing the monsters within, including Death. She reached the throne room and confronted Dracula himself in battle.**_

"Here comes the true scene." Tsunade muttered as they watched the darkness around them finally fade away, to reveal a royal looking stone chamber, but held an air of darkness that made many gag. Shaking those feeling away, they turned to the doors as they opened, and watched as Shanoa entered.

* * *

 **Shanoa stepped into the throne room of Castlevania, the demon castle of Dracula. Her flowing ebon hair was rested as she turned her icy blue eyes upon the dreaded vampire Dracula. The monster she faced was tall with white hair that was elegantly done, with pale skin as if it never received sunlight. His attire was certainly that of nobility as he was well suited with a red and black cape, for his outfit was mostly colored red and black. Overall, one could consider him handsome, almost beautiful, until they learned of the monstrous beast within.**

The women nodded. If Shin hadn't told them how much of a monster Dracula was, they would have blushed at his looks. Now, they looked upon him with glares, hoping Shanoa slayed this beast.

 **Dracula let his crimson eyes gaze over Shanoa and take in the sight of her body, noting how she was beautiful. Her breasts were large, her waist thin, and her legs were certainly shapely. She had the serene grace of a predator, and her stance was that of a warrior.**

 **"What have we here this lovely evening of the hour of my return? Tell me what is it you desire fair maiden? Is it immortality as my bride, or something far less as riches?" Dracula asked, but Shanoa had no interest in any deal he had to offer.**

Anko scoffed. "Please! Like she would fall to your words! All she wants is your head on her plate!"

Naruto glanced at Shanoa in worry. While an illusion, it was as if he could _feel_ the power Dracula held. Even the Kyuubi in him fell silent as it watched through its container's eyes. This Dracula being held great dark power, near the level of the demon Rabbit Goddess, but matching that of Madara Uchiha.

That made him truly dangerous. It prayed that such a creature didn't exist in its world.

Truly, the universe held many monsters.

 **"I have come to slay you! I am the sword of the dawn that shall end this foul night!" Shanoa replied, she was a warrior, and she had lost too much to the trickery of this monster who corrupted her mentor Barlowe, and sent her foster brother, Albus, to insanity because of the** **[Dominus]** **. She intended to see her mission through, the mission she had since she mastered the power of Glyphs.**

 **There were no more words as Dracula simply vanished. Shanoa kept her guard up as suddenly she found her foe, which had sent a torrent of fireballs to strike. She managed to guard them by conjuring a shield, and went for the strike. Yet he had vanished once more. She managed to strike true with a rapier, and injure the monster wearing human flesh. Dracula merely ignored the injury, and sent the power of black hellfire at her, yet she managed to dodge.**

 **More she struck, and more he teleported, until he had enough. He summoned the power of his hate as the light of destruction, raining down upon her. She had no time to rest as she wove through the destruction. Just as she attempted to strike, he had vanished as he had done so many times before, teleporting with his power, but this was different. He had leapt back before he vanished. It was only through her skilled training that she had managed to dodge the vampire from striking behind her, lest she become another victim of his bite.**

"Come on! You can kick his ass!" Anko cheered, the genin and children giving their own cheers as they watched the battle.

 **Though she dodged, the beast used a powerful kick to knock her away, and howling was heard as black wolves with a red aura, created by Dracula's foul magic had rushed. She had little time to dodge as a swarm of bats, also conjured by the monster she was facing, had attempted to bite and consume her. With a mighty swing, she struck the head of the beast, and her aim was true. Yet, Dracula did not die from the fatal blow.**

 **"Enough! Now face my ultimate power!" Dracula cursed as he gathered all the energy for his darkest, deadliest spell.**

 **"I have no choice, I must use the** **[Dominus]** **." Shanoa said as her life begin to flash as she gathered the pieces to her, and with one final breath, released the power that came from the monster she faced.**

However, as the group was watching the battle with high anticipation...everything faced. Needless to say, they didn't like that.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Kiba shouted.

"Get back to the fight!? Naruto and Anko shouted simultaneously, fists in the air.

* * *

Soon, the scene came back, just not the one they wanted.

 **"And then what happened grandmother?" Said a boy, a young child with bright blue eyes that could remind people of sapphires, yellow blonde hair that was spiky, no matter how many times it was combed, the boy's skin was tanned, and his face had three marks on each cheek, looking like whiskers.**

"…"

"...CHIBI GAKI!/NARUTO!" Anko and Ino shouted, hearts in their eyes. They just couldn't get enough of the adorableness that was a little, chubby and whiskered faced, wide blue eyed Naruto.

Naruto groaned. Why must these worlds keep showing him as a toddler?! It was embarrassing!

 _Meanwhile, in Tengoku ‒ the Shinto equivalent of Heaven ‒ a certain red haired woman, was twitching madly. She sensed she was missing was_ _ **very**_ _adorable moments of her son! She wanted to see them, dattebane!_

Naruto then blinked, along with everyone else, as something clicked in his head. "Wait a minute…GRANDMOTHER?!" He shouted.

 **"Dracula recognized his own power being used against him, and I was ready to die. My mission was done, and there was nothing left." Shanoa said, time had passed for the warrior woman, and while she was still a beauty, time had began to show as her hair was now beginning to turn grey. "But the man that was as my own brother saved me. His soul was part of** **[Dominus]** **and he sacrificed himself to save me. All he wanted was for me to smile, and while I was brought to this by the Lord's will, even though I had sad times, I still can find a reason to smile."**

 **Naruto smiled as he looked at his grandmother, one of the few people he was attached to. She was the closest thing to having a mother he had, and while his own mother had died, she was always there for him. Teaching, guiding, doing what she could to aid him. "Do you think I could be strong like you, mother, and father? Maybe even be Hokage?"**

 **Shanoa saw the look in his eyes, and saw so much of her daughter, Kushina, and her late son in law, Minato. Naruto was much like them both, but he seemed to lean more towards his mother. The elder warrior shook her head a bit before speaking to her grandson.**

The shinobi were shocked to find out that, in that dimension, the strong warrior Shanoa, was not only Kushina's mother, but Naruto's grandmother.

Naruto was unsure on how to feel. Before and after finding out about his true parentage, he had bits of thought on his family tree, such as grandparents, but not that much. After all, he had had the old man Hokage, who had been like a grandfather to him.

Not to mention Granny Tsunade, who was like a mother/grandmother (much to her anger and his amusement) to him. So to see the beautiful and strong Shanoa as his _literal_ grandmother, he couldn't help but have the thought…

' _Wonder what it would have been like if I met Granny earlier…'_

But let's leave that thougtht for later.

 **"Naruto Albus Uzumaki, if you apply yourself in school and learn your lessons well, then you will be a great warrior and ninja. But for now it's bedtime." Naruto groaned at the fact that it was bedtime, but while he would show bluntness to others, grandmother Shanoa was one of the few he could respect. As such, Naruto went to bed, with dreams of being a hero in mind.**

Naruto gave a small sad smile. For some reason, hearing those words come out of the woman who was his grandmother in another world, they echoes and stayed in his head and heart.

To have someone believe so strongly in him…it made his heart sore!

In his mindscape, hidden deep in the darkness, a figure, its appearance cloaked in darkness, but definitely humanoid, scowled.

* * *

 **It had been many years since Shanoa was brought to this world, married, and had a daughter of her own. Then the Kyuubi attack happened when her own daughter, Kushina, was giving birth to her grandson. Konohagakure no Sato, the Village of the Hidden Leaves, was at peace since the third Great Shinobi War, and she spent her days raising her grandson, training him to be a splendid warrior and noble heart. What was he doing at this moment one may ask, well…**

 **"Get back here you brat!"**

A wide grin spread across Naruto's face. Ah~ memories of his pranking days. Good times. Behind him, Anko had the same grin.

Iruko face-palmed, groaning while Kakashi and Asuma chuckle at his pain. Kurenai, Shizune, Tsunade sighed, shaking their heads.

Konohamaru and his friends, along with Kiba laughed, while the other genin rolled their eyes.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled. Troublesome blondes.

 **"Catch me if you can!" Naruto was taunting the ANBU and dodging them after painting graffiti on the mountain monument of the past Hokages, whose faces gazed out to the village. Each one having a bit of a different theme, the first had his face with tears, the second was made to look comically angry, the third's was a great nosebleed, and the fourth's had whisker marks on his face.**

Naruto laughed, the memory of his last known prank resurfacing. That was a great day!

 _Too bad he has to wipe off his 'masterpiece'_.

 **Naruto was definitely learning well under his grandmother, and his outfit was different, as it was black denim pants with hunting boots and an orange long-sleeved shirt with a hunting vest with the Uzumaki clan symbol, and he completed it with a leather armguard and fingerless gloves. He still stood out, but it wasn't a bright orange.**

Naruto felt insulted right now. And worse part was, it was himself that fired the shot, making him groan, his head dropping. _'My clothes aren't that bad…right?'_ Looking at his beloved orange jacket and pants, he frowned.

 _...maybe it_ _ **was**_ _time he changed his style?_

For some reason, all the genin and adults, felt the need to cheer.

 _Meanwhile, across the Naruto-verse, many orange loving Narutos, paused on what they were doing, looked up at the sky, and saluted to some poor unfortunate soul forced to give up something he loved._

 _Truly a poor unfortunate soul..._

 **It was then that Naruto landed on the streets below and jumped forward, and the ANBU chased after him. Umino Iruka, a young man with a scar across his face and brown hair, only moments later walked by the same area that Naruto had landed. He scratched his head in confusion, certain Naruto was around that area, but left after he waited a while. It was soon after Iruka left that part of the wall peeled off, revealing it to be a hiding tarp of some sort and Naurto Uzumaki himself stepped out.**

Snapping out of his funk, Naruto smirked at Iruka, seeing his counterpart losing him. "Hah! Sorry, Iruka-sensei, but you can't catch the Prank Master!" Iruka rolled his eyes at the blonde, but had a slight smile. He snorted.

"You mean like all those other times I _**caught**_ you?" He teased. Naruto grumbled about _'unfair teachers always ruining his fun_.

 **"Sorry Iruka-sensei, but when I play hide and seek, there is only one person who can catch me off guard." Naruto stated as he started to walk off, feeling triumphant in his little game, until a black feather dropped in front of him. He paused, then started to run off as fast as he could, but before he could even make a turn…**

 **"Caught you!" The voice of his grandmother came as she grabbed him, diving from the sky on raven wings that grew from her back, another Glyph that she possessed, "You do know I have other things to do then to apologize for your pranks?"**

While the others stared in awe at the large wings Shanoa managed to create, Naruto grumbled even more at seeing his counterpart get caught. _So unfair!_

 **"Yes grandmother, but it was only a bit of fun. It's not like I'm hurting anyone, and I'll clean it up after studies." Naruto said, and he knew his grandmother would catch him easily, as he never once beat her in a game of hide and seek. Not to mention that she was the one that taught him every trick in hiding and even helped develop some of his sensing ability, which came in handy when trying to hide.**

 **"Indeed you shall clean this up, and I will make sure that it does get cleaned up. Then we shall train before eating." Shanoa and Naruto then walked to the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy, with Naruto still feeling rather pleased. At least he didn't go overboard with his prank.**

"Ain't that a blessing." Iruka muttered with a sigh. When Naruto goes overboard with his pranks, _he goes overboard_. He shuttered, recalling the "Great Paint Rain".

* * *

 **"Alright class, since Naruto decided to goof off today, we will review the** **Henge no Jutsu** **. I want all of you to line up and transform into someone." Iruka said as the class groaned at the need for a review for the transformation jutsu. "When I call your name, please step up and perform a** **Henge** **. Aburame, Shino."**

"Aw man!" Kiba grumbled, folding his arms behind his head. "Do we have to watch this? We already know what's going to happen."

"Yes. Yes you do." Was all Shin said, making the Inuzuka grumble.

 **Shino from the Aburame clan stepped forward and faced Iruka. Much of his body was covered in a large coat, leaving only his spiky brown hair and sunglasses visible. He performed the** **Henge** **by transforming into Iruka. With a satisfied nod, Shino left to return to his seat. "Akimichi, Chouji."**

 **Chouji stepped up, and he had rough hair that looked like he was growing it out, a tan shirt with the kanji for eat on it, and a pair of shorts. He was the largest of the group, but would always state he's pleasantly plump, and was a gentle soul, even if he could have a mercurial temper.**

The adults shivered. It was true. While Akamichi were gentle giants, use the 'F' words, and they become merciless.

 **Chouji stepped and also preformed the** **Henge** **, like Shino he became Iruka. "Haruno Sakura."**

 **"I know your pranks are funny sometimes Naruto, but did you have to do that to the Hokage monument?" Sakura asked before going up as she was called.**

At this, the genin, more so Naruto and Sakura, were shocked at what they were seeing and at what A-Sakura said.

1\. She _loved_ A-Naruto's pranks.

2\. She was bring _nice_ to Naruto, as in _friendly_ nice, something that has _never_ happened while they were in the Academy.

3\. There was yelling, hitting, scolding, or name calling.

So, yeah, it was calls for shock.

 **She was a lovely young lady with long pink hair, green eyes, a high forehead, and was nicely developing, as she didn't excessively diet like other girls.**

Sakura's brow began to twitch rapidly, jealousy coursing through every fiber of her body. Her counterpart had a better figure than her! And she was still in the academy. Talk about completely unfair!

Though she couldn't help but also feel guilty. According to her counterpart, she didn't diet, and possibly trained regularly, instead of her, who back in the academy, only cared about her looks and appearance.

 **Her outfit was primarily red with a skirt, a small cloak with a white circle on the back, a white blouse that was buttoned and a red tie. She also carried a book, but strapped on her side before performing the** **Henge** **, also becoming Iruka before stepping back with Naruto. "We're close to graduating, and that means you should be reviewing not pranking."**

 **"Sorry Sakura-chan. I just wanted to do one big prank before graduating. I'm already going to have to clean up." Naruto said as Iruka called another name, Hyuuga Hinata. She had pale eyes that made her seem blind at a glance, but she could see just fine. She hid most of her body with a large winter coat, but her face could be seen just fine, as well as her dark blue hair. She sent a glare at Sakura so brief that anyone would have missed it, and many did, even as she felt bad at giving the glare in the first place. She simply transformed into Iruka before taking a seat.**

Sakura sweatdropped at seeing A-Hinata glare at her counter, having a feeling that A-Sakura and A-Naruto were _close_ for the normally shy Hyuuga to glare at her.

Meanwhile Hinata ' _eeped_ ' loudly at seeing her counterpart's action, her face turning red, and trying to hide in her coat, while Kurenai was smiling, actually happy to see Hinata _could_ take offense.

 _Good, there was potential._

 **"Inuzuka Kiba." Iruka called as a boy with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and two red fang marks underneath his eyes stepped forward. He had a dog with him that was barking happily on his heals. Kiba did what everyone else did and transformed into Iruka before taking a seat.**

 **"Nara, Shikamaru."**

 **"Troublesome, why should we suffer because of your pranks?" Shikamaru asked with no real malice, just annoyance, as he wanted to take more naps. Shikamaru wore a small vest and a chain mail shirt underneath with brown pants, and his brown hair was tied in an upward ponytail, making it look similar to a pineapple. Everyone knew he was smarter then he let on, but preferred to cloud gaze and nap. He did something different and transformed into his father, Shikaku. He just took his place to nap.**

 **"Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called out, and the supposed last Uchiha step forward. The raven black hair looked like a bird's backside to some, but no one said anything because of the glare from his cold onyx eyes.**

Sasuke glared at all those who snickered. Asshole! The whole of them!

 **While his attire was a pair of white shirts and a blue shirt with the Uchiwa fan, the symbol of the Uchiha clan, on his back. He transformed into the Sandaime Hokage, and many of the girls swooned. Three did not, and two of those were Sakura and Hinata.**

Once again, cue surprise. Sakura Haruno, one of the biggest Sasuke fangirls (in the Academy), _**not**_ crushing on the Uchiha?!

And they thought seeing a female Sasuke would be the most shocking thing they would see (not counting Dark Naruto, best to leave that image alone).

Sakura shook her head, got giving any reaction other than that. If she hadn't seen the first world, she would have never believed that she would _**ever**_ NOT have a crush on Sasuke. She would have denied it, loudly no doubt. However, given what she had witnessed, she knows the saying "anything is possible in the universe" was true.

Even…her and Naruto _(Wow! Never thought she would say that!)_

 **"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stepped forward with a big mischievous smile on his face, causing Iruka to add, "and no funny business."**

Those familiar with Naruto's pranks, his _'Henge'_ , or that day, reacted with groans (Iruka), giggles (Kakashi & Jiraiya), snickers (Anko & Konohamaru – who, know his 'Aniki' like he did, knew it was going to be hilarious!), groaned with faint blushes (the males from Naruto's graduating class & Asuma – who was shamed enough that he suffered the same effect as his father the first time he saw it), large blushes (Hinata, Moegi, & Udon – who have been told of Naruto's _'Jonin Killer Technique'_ by Konohamaru), annoyed twitches of the eye…with faint brushes (Sakura, Ino…& Kurenai) and finally, confusion (Tsunade, Shizune, Team 9 & Gai).

Naruto was just grinning fully, wanting to see the effects of his masterpiece again. Shin, meanwhile, chuckled.

 **"Relax, I already pulled off the last hurrah.** **Henge** **!" Naruto transformed not into the Hokage or Iruka, but into a young raven-haired beauty, his grandmother from her youth. "Is this satisfactory Iruka-sensei?"**

Iruka, along with the other (cept a few, you know who) breathed out in relief, glad A-Naruto didn't pull out his ridiculous henge. Naruto pouted, disappointed his counterpart didn't do his prank.

 **"Yes, and you didn't pull any funny business this time." Iruka said as Naruto took a seat for Iruka to call on one more name, "Yamanaka Ino."**

 **Ino stepped forward, and was the third girl to not swoon over Sasuke.**

Ino blinked, surprised. _'Really? Huh…wonder if my other likes Naruto.'_ She could honestly say, this if she would ever lose interest in Sasuke, she would switch to Naruto.

After all, she had to admit, besides his fasion and hyperactive moments, Naruto was a good candidate for _'boyfriend material'_ if her interest in Sasuke failed. After all, considering who else was in their age group, he was the best candidate.

Kiba: too wild and was arrogant at times (Naruto was too, but at times that seemed more playful).

Shino: creepy bug-boy. Not to mention the _bugs_ , she shivered.

Shikamaru: …he's lazy. That was basically all the description he needed.

Choji: While lovable like a teddy bear, his food cravings were like a raging bull. Not to mention his table manner were basically non-existent. Sure, Naruto was the same with ramen, but all she needed was to put the wrath of female on him, and he'll learn to behave when with her (it worked with her mom on her dad).

Lee: ...No. Just…no.

Finally Neji: While she didn't like Neji before, given his former arrogance, it was thankfully (literally) beaten out of him by Naruto (another point to the blonde), and he seemed to have gotten much nicer since then. However, the reason she wouldn't consider Neji a possible 'boyfriend material', was because while Neji cooled off since they last met, he was still acted a bit strict and was a bit of a bummer.

 _It had nothing to do with her still holding a bit of anger from when he totally dismissed her and her attempt to flirt. Yup! TOTALLY nothing to do with her._

Anyway, while Naruto had some cons (style, ramen obsession, hyperactiveness, style, denseness to a girl's feelings, and lastly, his style – yes she knows she said style 3 times, but can you BLAME her?!) he still had many pros (he was kind, brave, always there for his friends, knew how to have fun (you have to admit, his pranks _were_ pretty funny!) was pretty cute when he smiled, and when he looks at you as the sun shines behind him, making his golden hair glow brighter, while he's looking at you with those deep blue eyes that could outshine the ocean, as he's giving you that wide smile of his that takes your breath aw-).

Ino's eyes widened, her whole face turning read from those sudden thoughts, and where they were going, steam practically shooting out of her ears as she pulled a "Hinata Phase 2" (phase 1: stuttering uncontrollably, phase 2: intense blushing, & phase 3: fainting)

Luckily, no one had seen this, as they all paid attention to the scene.

 **She had a crush on him once, but she eventually realized that he had no interest in dating anyone. She even had tried to get him to go on a date with her once, but all he said was that she was annoying. Whether she was infuriated that he didn't think she was attractive enough for his attention, or whether it was that he saw her as unworthy of his time, she decided the time wasn't worth it. She stepped forward with a slight sway of her platinum blonde hair, and her already well-developed body was flaunted with a purple skirt and top, but she accessorized with something that her father gave her: a purple amethyst pendent with a single bat wing. She transformed into Iruka as well and class continued as always.**

"Wow, teme. You _sure_ have the way with the ladies." Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke just gave a 'hn'. Like his counterpart, he didn't care the impact of his words. He was just speaking the truth.

Besides, fangirls were _annoying_.

* * *

 **Naruto was scrubbing the Hokage Monument with Iruka and Shanoa supervising him.**

"Aw man!" Naruto moaned, seeing himself forced to clean the mountain _again_.

Iruka grunted with a nod. "You should have thought about the consequences before doing your prank, Naruto. Your mess, you clean it up."

Naruto just grumbled with his arms crossed, making Tsunade roll her eyes at the brat. He can be such a kid sometimes.

 **"Naruto, why did you do this?" Iruka asked as Naruto decided to be a bit cheeky.**

 **"Because grandmother is here, and you're both making me clean up my mess." Naruto said, and Shanoa sent a small chuckle at how her grandson was dealing with it.**

 **"I meant why did you pull off this prank?" Iruka clarified as Shanoa kept herself in flight with the wings upon her back, it was still considered amazing for anyone to have the power to fly, a testament to the potential of Glyphs.**

Naruto smirked. "Because I'm going to be better than all of those stone heads!" He declared, making some chuckle.

Tsunade smiled at the blonde, looking at him fondly. _'And I know you will, brat.'_ Having seen how strong his will-power was up close, she just know the whiskered blonde would be able to achieve his goal once day.

Actually, she _hoped_ he did, and soon. She didn't want to be behind that desk doing paperwork for the remainder of her life! Shizune won't let her have sake breaks anymore!

Speaking of which, Sake time!

Summoning a bottle of sake to her hand, Tsunade happily chugged it down, much to the disapproval of her student.

 **"Because it would be the last prank before I became a ninja. I know I failed twice already, but I won't give up. I'll use these pranks to train in trapping and stealth, training under grandmother to improve my strength, and studying with Sakura-chan to improve my knowledge. Then I'll be a true ninja, and maybe people will stop looking at me like I was a plague and stop talking bad about my friends and grandmother." Naruto said as Iruka could understand where Naruto was coming from, even if he didn't realize that even in pranking others he was training.**

Naruto frowned when he heard that the villages were talking bad about his counterpart's grandmother. "Those bastards!" He growled, eyes flashing. The others fully agreed with him, glaring. Tsunade's glare was fierce, becoming burning embers, her hands clenching. The more she kept hearing about the idiocy of her village, the more she wanted to start carving up streets and buildings.

Only the hand of her teammate on her shoulder prevented her from going into a rage.

 **"Naruto, you don't have to worry as much about me." Shanoa spoke as she knew what Naruto was talking about, "There are always people who speak ill of others. Even there are those that will deceive others into their own views. As long as you live well, then all their thoughts are as water over stones. Now, if you hurry up, then we can get some ramen before training."**

Even if the sound of his other's grandmother smoothed his nerves a bit, it didn't stop the boiling anger in his soul. It was one thing to call him names behind his back, but _**never**_ target his friends and family!

 **Naruto worked double time in order to get the ramen his grandmother had promised him, as it was his favorite food.**

* * *

The scene changing, everyone took a moment to calm down (as well for Ino to get her blush under control, thought she moved _far away_ from Naruto for the moment. Damn puberty!).

 **Naruto was silent as he took his seat in the Academy, today was the day that he would either pass the test or fail. He had attempted it twice before, but it was an attempt to graduate early. The Hokage obliged him, and he was always tested on the** **Bunshin** **.**

 **'** _ **Now I just have to get past the jutsu portion.'**_ **Naruto thought as he already went through two of the three exams. He believed he did well, considering that a teacher placed a genjutsu, an illusion, on his exam. He managed to get through by inflicting some pain on himself in order to see the true exam, as it went from an impossible test to a more manageable one. The physical portion was also a breeze, as his pranking and dodging others were good training for not getting caught. All that was left was the jutsu portion and he was hoping that he would just get the** **Kawarimi** **or the** **Henge** **, as the** **Bunshin** **seemed to be beyond him.**

Naruto's groan echoed out. Kami, how he _hated_ that infernal jutsu!

 **Of course he was waiting for his name to be called, as he saw others go in and come back with their ninja headbands. Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke have already gone and received theirs. Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru were the only ones lef.**

 **"Uzumaki Naruto." A teacher called as Naruto stood up and started walking towards the room where the exams were being held.**

 **"Good luck." Sakura said as Naruto nodded back, acknowledging her, and causing her to slightly blush at the fact that she smiled as he nodded before heading off.**

Sakura couldn't help but blush herself, more in embarrassment that her counterpart had a crush on Naruto. Talk about Twilight Zone.

 **"Alright Naruto, for the last portion of the exam, you must perform the designated Academy jutsu, and the jutsu we want you to perform is the** **Bunshin no jutsu** **." The silver haired teacher next to Iruka said as he looked at Naruto, Mizuki. Naruto gulped, as he knew that the jutsu was the one he always had trouble with. Either way, he had couldn't just get out of it.**

 **"** **Bunshin no Jutsu** **!" Naruto said as smoke came, but instead of a believable clone, it was two clones that looked like they were on the verge of death.**

 **"Well it seems like you-"**

 **"You pass Naruto." Iruka interrupted as Mizuki and Naruto were shocked.**

"Eh?!" Naruto shouted, shocked!

 **"You passed the physical and written tests, and thus have proven yourself capable of passing, and I don't see any reason to not pass you."**

"Lucky!" Naruto whimpered. He FAILED his written test, while passed the physical.

Iruka shook his head at the blonde. "This is why you should _study_ , Naruto. Not goof around and pull prank!"

He just got a groan in response.

 **"But Iruka, those clones wouldn't even trick a child, let alone a fully fledged shinobi. How can you expect him to survive like that?" Mizuki said as Naruto frowned, he didn't see the point as his grandmother was still a strong and valiant warrior and she was technically not a shinobi, not to mention that she fought a god of darkness and won, the fact that Dracula wasn't at full power was irrelevant.**

JIraiya frowned, nodding in agreement. "Have to say, he has a point. It seems kind of dumb to rely on academic scores and D-rank jutsu in earning headbands."

Tsunade shrugged, "It was sensei who established the academics alongside the council. They didn't want to train another Itachi."

JIraiya shook his head. "Still, it's no wonder why so many fresh genin fail their real genin tests. They weren't even prepared to fight mock tests! Really, for a shinobi village, results are quite pathetic."

Frowning, Tsunade nodded in agreement. There will be some changes when she returns to the village.

 **"But he did pass the written, and the physical tests. And let's forget that the Hokage gave special permission to someone who can't perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu last year, unless there is a reason for him not be one?" Mizuki couldn't answer without arousing any form of suspicion, but Naruto received his headband. Naruto returned to the room where everyone else was, happy that he was now a shinobi.**

Tenten frowned. "Hey, yeah! If Lee was able to pass with no NInjutsu, why should Naruto have to fail just because he couldn't do one jutsu?!" She questioned, her teammates nodding in agreement.

While Iruka rubbed his neck nervously at being put on the spot, Naruto looked at Team Gai in surprise at their sudden protest in his favor. He slowly smiled, a _real_ smile, looking at them with gratitude.

* * *

 **"Kanpai!" Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba said as they all celebrated the fact that they graduated. Naruto wore his headband proudly across his forehead. Sakura wore it as a ribbon upon her head. Ino decided to place the protector part across her waist like a belt. Shikamaru just tied it on his arm. Chouji had it tied in an odd way, but no one really minded.**

Choji paused in his eating, frowning in confusion. "What's odd about the way I put my headband?"

No one answered, or looked at him.

 **"Alright, we're finally ninja! No more tests!" Kiba said, happy to be out of school.**

 **"I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage." Naruto said as everyone agreed that they were now legally adults.**

 **"It only gets harder Naruto." Shanoa said, getting everyone's attention. "The path you have chosen is not going to be easy, and your training has only begun. Which is why there is one more thing to begin passing down, but for now, have fun with your friends." Naruto nodded and spent some time with the others, knowing that he has to get as strong as his grandmother, or even stronger.**

Everyone nodded in agreement with Shanoa. Since becoming ninja, their lives have been pushed straight into hell, especially for Team 7.

* * *

 **Things were not going according to Mizuki's plan. It was easy to get a few teachers to help him with his plan, and all without knowing. Only Iruka was on the side of that…thing that looked human. That demon brat Naruto, but to use something that was meant for a human to derail all the planning, it was unthinkable.**

Everyone glared at Mizuki, anger rolling in their eyes at his form. Some of the jonin (especially Anko, Jiraiya, and Tsunade) even made plans to make a _visit_ to the prison and pay the imprisoned Mizuki a _visit_.

 **'** _ **How did that brat pass!?'**_ **He thought angrily as he knew that the first exam had a genjutsu placed on the test itself, so that it would have the wrong questions. As for the second exam, somehow Naruto was able to prove himself in a spar, it was that physical test that didn't work out as well as it would be too obvious if he didn't manipulate events just right, to stop Naruto from succeeding. It was the third exam that was supposed to be the nail in the coffin for the Kyuubi brat, and his ticket out. It would have been so much easier if only he failed, but now he was on the run from ANBU for stealing the scroll he was going to have Naruto steal for him, the only problem was that he had failed and was caught.**

Naruto scoffed. "Swears you right, asshole." He muttered.

 **"Mizuki, it is time to give yourself up." Said one of the ANBU as he closed in. There was no way he was going to just give up, but that was when the ANBU that spoke was killed by a featureless ANBU with the kanji for Root on the mask.**

"Danzo!" Tsunade shouted, Killer Intent shooting out of her at seeing that bastard warhawk's minion. What is he up to now?!

 **"Mizuki-san, my master has need for you. You will be rewarded." Mizuki smiled evilly as his luck seemed to turn around. Never realizing that he would just be a pawn in a much bigger game.**

The scene ending, it left everyone glaring at the space.

Shin looked at them. "So, what did you think?"

Kakashi was the first to speak, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Like always, its draining." The smirk on Shin's face spoke on how that was exactly what he was aiming for. "Other than that, it was quite interesting." He said, with the others nodding.

"Still can't believe I have a living grandmother in that world." Naruto muttered. He wondered what it would have been like to have been raised by a family member. Sure he had jiji, but he was almost never available with his position.

"I'm just glad we actually see a me that's not a pain." Sakura said, sighing, making Ino chuckle at her.

"So, you guys want to keep going for more?" Shin asked, and looking at one another, they all nodded.

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **So this is my gift to Wolfpackersson09 for his birthday. It is 2 am in the morning, and I am JUST finishing it. Saw Spider-man Homecoming yesterday (which was AWESOME…if I had better seats! It was freaking full, and I had to seat in the FRONT ROW! I was craning my neck all the way! Still, I was able to watch it peacefully), and had been having some trouble with my internet, so I'm using my mobile HotSpot to enter my account.**

 **So yeah! Everyone, leave comments on what you thought about Wolf's story, both here and in his original story.**

 **Vote on my poll for which 5 Superhero Naruto stories you would like to see me do first (I'm doing ALL of them, just so you know (eventually). Just want to see which ones you want to come out first) if you haven't already.**

 **If you have, please share to you fellow authors. I want to see those numbers rise! Currently have 150+ voters! LET'S. BRING. IT. UP!**

 **And be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't.**

 **That's all for now, and I'll 'see' you guys next time!**

 **Ja ne!**


	31. World 4 Scene 2: Naruto: Ecclesia Files

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-base fanfiction. Naruto and the issued stories are property of their respected owners. Please support the official release. And my _'official'_ , I mean my stories, along with the respective authors. XD**

 **So, I've been noticing that the current stories are found to be boring to some readers (some, not all). I'm not bashing or anything. I know the stories aren't THAT exciting or anything, but trust me, I'm just building up the process.**

 **I don't know how other authors do their versions of this story, but I treat this like any other story. You start with a slow beginning, and start building up from there. Like a roller coaster.**

 **This is only the 4th story, the 4th "chapter" in all, so trust me, the good ones are coming! It just takes time.**

 **Anyway, I've been getting a few requests to do Naruto/Total Drama "What a Dramatic Life". Unfortunately, I CAN'T, as I was denied permission from the author when I requested doing a reading for the story. Now, don't go hating on him or anything. His reason was that he would only allow ONE reading story for it, and it was already taken.**

 **I'm sorry, but that's how things are, some story usage get accepted, some don't. So be understandable.**

 **Also, I know most of you are waiting (im)patiently for stories such as "A Father's Love", "Die Another Day", and such. Well they ARE coming. Just be patient, please. If you get tired of waiting, and decide to leave, I won't stop you. No one is forcing you to read the story. I go at my own pace and decide which stories I do.**

 **Not bashing, just putting it out there, given how many impatient reviews I get.**

 **Anyway, let's continue _ Naruto: The Ecclesia Files_.**

* * *

 **World 4 Scene 2: _Naruto: The Ecclesia Files_**

* * *

With the decision made to continue the world, Shin started the scene, but not before giving a reminder. "Make note, the world is fairly new in link establishment, so we will only have limited access before the link is cut." He stated as the scene started.

 **Naruto was happy as he entered the classroom to receive team assignments. He had managed to befriend the Sandaime's grandson, as they also had a dream to become the Hokage, and he managed to help him on the right path to becoming a splendid Shinobi.**

Konohamaru smiled widely at Naruto, laughing as the blonde ruffled his hair, making the others smile at them.

 **There was a closet perv by the name of Ebisu, but he was easily manipulated with a prank technique Naruto created called the Oiroke no Jutsu, and combined it with a new skill that his grandmother had finally taught him: Glyph magic. He still remembered how happy he was to learn it.**

Naruto chuckled in remembrance of that day, while those who knew about Naruto's technique shook their heads, while does who didn't wondered about it.

However, he then blinked when he recalled what else the narration said, and grinned widely. "I get to learn Glyphs?! Awesome!" His other was so lucky to learn that cool technique! Maybe he can convince Shin to let him learn it?

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Naruto stood in the training room of the family house. It was a large house to the size of a mansion, and the land they owned was enough to create a miniature village like the Uchiha or Hyuuga clan estates._**

"Why do clans buy such large land anyway?" Naruto asked, being the only one besides Sakura, Tenten and Lee not from a village clan family.

Jiraiya shrugged. "It makes them seem richer than the others. It's basically a dick measuring contest." He answered, only to be slapped hard on the back of the head by Tsunade for saying such things in front of children.

 **" _Naruto." His grandmother spoke getting his attention, "I have one more gift to you for passing, and a lesson. Do you remember what I taught you about Fuuinjutsu?"_**

 **" _Yes, Fuuinjutsu is a versatile art using the power of seals. Glyphs are more powerful, combat oriented version of seals." Naruto answered, as he wasn't stupid. Brash and blunt, perhaps, but he was intelligent._**

Massaging the bump on his head, Jiraiya grunted. These Glyphs sure did seem strong, though they haven't seen much of them in actual. Though given how the right seals can control things like time and even death with the right knowledge and mastery, calling Glyphs them stronger than seals was debatable until proven otherwise.

 **" _Yes, and thus I trained you to have better control of your magic, your chakra as it is called here for this, Ecclesia's most secret art." Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the seal that was floating with a weapon picture, as it was no ordinary seal._**

 **" _That's a Glyph!"_**

 **" _Yes, my grandson. This is a Glyph, and Glyphs call forth the power of all things great and small as a seal. From the Glyph it becomes a shield or a sword. Concentrate on the Glyph, and absorb it into your body." Naruto obeyed his grandmother and could feel the chakra of the Glyph coming into him, becoming one with his chakra. And so he absorbed the power of the Glyph that was cast, the [Confodere] Glyph._**

The shinobi watched the process occur with fascination as A-Naruto _absorbed_ the seal into his body.

Meanwhile, Tenten was practically drooling, wanting desperately to use Glyphs, and be able to summon weapons just like that. It would be way easier than using scrolls!

 ** _A rapier Glyph." Naruto said, a little disappointed that he didn't get a really cool or powerful Glyph like [Nitesco] or [Ignis]._**

 **" _Yes, when I had begun my journey to retrieve the [Dominus] it was the very same Glyph that I possessed. I may have many Glyphs, but a weapon will always come in handy. Now, call it forth from your hand." Naruto did as he was instructed, and a rapier appeared in his hands, a sword made for more finesse and thrusts rather then brute strength._**

Tenten's drooling turned into hearts in her eyes, making those close to her inch away, desire and envy oozing off her.

 _'He's so lucky!'_ The weapon mistress thought is jealousy as she watched A-Naruto practice with his new weapon.

 **" _It doesn't quite feel right." Naruto said as he made the motions. Shanoa figured it was because Naruto was far more aggressive then she was, but he will learn to appreciate every Glyph out there._**

 **" _Everyone is different, and may have a different preference. Don't forget that you can wield more than one glyph at a time, try it with both hands." Naruto did as he was instructed and concentrated on his off hand, and saw another rapier. Shanoa was pleased that Naruto was getting it. "Now there is one more thing to teach you before we begin combat practice with it, the Glyph Union. You must combine the power of two or more Glyphs. It will consume more chakra then using them one at a time, but it is far stronger."_**

 ** _Naruto once more worked on his concentration to perform the Glyph Union, and he succeeded, thrusting forward with a strong strike with the rapier, creating rose petals with the thrust. Naruto looked at his grandmother as she smiled as well._**

 **" _Now, it is time to spar with the power of the Glyphs at your disposal." Shanoa said, and the two began to spar…_**

 ** _Flashback End_**

 **Naruto lost the fight, but it was understandable as his grandmother was far stronger then he was. It was a good fight as others started to enter.**

 **"Bonjour, and good morning Naruto-kun. That was some party a couple of days ago wasn't it?" Ino spoke towards him, getting the other blonde's attention.**

Ino blinked in confusion. "What did I…um, _she_ say?"

Shin explained. "'Bonjour', it means 'Hello' in French, another language most common in Shanoa's home dimension. It would seem that in her coming to the Elemental Nations, she taught the people a thing or two about her world's culture."

 **"Morning Ino, and yeah it was fun." Naruto replied as she moved when Sakura stepped into the room as well.**

 **"Morning." The two answered at the same time, getting some blushes from the blonde and pinkette before sitting down. Ino giggled before taking a seat near them, one row back with Sasuke being on Naruto's row closest to the window, as he was already there.**

Ino giggled into her hand. She turned to her pinkette friend. "This is so _weird_." She commented, getting a slight nod of agreement from Sakura, who looked at the scene with a thoughtful look on her face. Would this have been what it would have been like if she had been nicer and actually friends with Naruto in the academy?

She always knew he had a crush on her, but never would have she thought of _this_ happening.

 **"So Forehead, and Naruto-kun, who do you think will be on the teams?" Sakura showed her displeasure with a simple glare at the comment, even if it didn't really hurt since it was more of a joke rather than being mean and spiteful.**

Ino bumped her shoulder against Sakura, making her roll her eyes with a small smile. They were glad they were friends again and put their stupid rivalry behind them.

 **"I don't know. I'm sure Hokage-sama would be able to assign teams that are able to work well." Sakura said as she started flipping through the pages of a book. She liked reading, but she really dedicated to learning this new power that some of the books had, books that she borrowed from Shanoa with her permission. These were books on magic, and she had the talent as a magician, of course she was ostracized by many of her peers because of this, but with friends like Naruto and Ino, she didn't seem to care.**

Sakura was surprised her counterpart was attempting to learn magic. That's _twice_ she sees two counterparts of her affiliated with that energy. _'I wonder if I could learn it….'_

 **"I know I'd like to be on a team with Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a blush as Sakura also blushed a bit, but just shook her head.**

 **"There's no guarantee that we'll be on the same team, but it would be nice." Sakura said as others started coming in as well. Hinata with a feline grace sat in her seat, but kept darting her eyes towards Naruto every now and again. Kiba sat next to Hinata with Akamaru in his place. Shino simply sat down with no real notice. Shikamaru and Chouji sat down near each other and Ino before Iruka came up. Something was wrong, and he didn't know where Mizuki was, then again he had been told that Mizuki attempted to steal the Forbidden Scroll and has gone missing. The scarred chuunin shook his head before he had to start the last bit of today.**

 **"Today you have all graduated from the academy, and have taken your first steps as a Shinobi of Konahagakure no Sato. Do not believe that this means you can slack off in your training. No, in fact your training is going to get harder as you go off on missions to serve your village, and to help you, you will be sorted into teams of three with a jounin, a more experienced shinobi, to guide and teach you. I wish you all luck, and congratulate you on passing the exams." Iruka said, but Naruto felt that there was something off, some with the others. Before they could say anything else, Iruka then added, "I will now assign the teams that you will be working with…"**

Shikamaru yawned, rubbing his eye tiredly. "Do we have to go through this again? It's so troublesome." He grumbled, before grunting as Shin slapped him upside the head.

"Stop complaining! I don't control how things go in the dimension. So quit your yelping and get used to it." He stated, grumbling a bit. It wasn't like he could _control_ what happens in the stories, and could change them. Ungrateful brats…

 **Iruka started with the various teams, and Naruto didn't help but wonder, "Is there something wrong? Mizuki-sensei isn't there either."**

 **"I don't know, maybe he was called for a mission?" Sakura suggested, as this was odd with Mizuki being a teacher, and it was graduation. Ino was the one that started thinking a bit more.**

"Or busy having sake with the bastard Danzo." Tsunade hissed through clenched teeth. Kami how she hated that damn warhawk!

 **"I don't think so." Ino mentioned as the two turned to her. She had unique ways of getting information, and sharing it. The two did experience one of these ways when Ino felt like talking or wanted a favor late at night when most people went to bed. Before there was any more conversation, Iruka got their attention.**

 **"…Team Seven shall consist of Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto perked up as his name was called waiting to see who else was on his team, "Haruno Sakura." Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before high-fiving, happy they were on the same team, "And Uchiha Sasuke. The jounin assigned to you is Hatake Kakashi." This deflated the two as they didn't know Sasuke that well, since he always kept to himself and never talked to anyone.**

 **"Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. The jounin assigned to you is Yuuhi Kurenai." Hinata was disappointed that she wasn't on the same team as Naruto, and seemed to have a low growl, even though she wasn't exactly disappointed with Kiba or Shino. Kiba just sighed as he lucked out from not being on the same team as Ino or Sasuke. Sasuke because he didn't really come off as friendly or a team player, and Ino was pretty bossy and scary when she wanted to be, that isn't counting how manipulative she could be either. Shino just saw the logic to pair the team that can track and capture together.**

Ino glared at Kiba, not liking being called 'bossy' or 'manipulative' one bit. The Inuzuka gulped, feeling her KI wash over him. Shikamaru sighed in relief, happy he wasn't the target of his teammate's anger for once.

 **"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, and Team 10 consists of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. The Jounin assigned to you is Sarutobi Asuma. With that concluded, you will have free time as you wait for your jounin instructor." Ino sighed as Iruka left, and in honestly, she guessed that it would turn out that way. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio had been very effective in the past, so it would seem to make sense to repeat it again.**

"So once again, the teams are the same." Asuma said, taking a drag of his stick.

"As long as we don't have to go through the Wave missions again, I'm fine with it." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Asuma nodded in agreement.

 **"Well, now we know who's on which team. So, how about we go meet with the others for lunch, oui?" Naruto and Sakura agreed, since they had plans to do so anyway. Before they left, Naruto had to offer Sasuke a chance.**

 **"You want to join us?" Sasuke looked at Naruto before 'hmmphing' and turning away from the offer. Considering that was the closest to a no they would get the three just left to meet with their friends before they had to meet their new teachers.**

Naruto scoffed. "The day teme get's along with others, is the day I give up ramen!" He declared, making the others sweatdrop at his statement.

* * *

 **"I may not have decided to say anything, but he could have at least answered no?" Ino said as she took a bite of her lunch. "And to think I used to have a crush on Sasuke."**

Ino grew a small uncertain smile. While she could say for certain that her crush on the Uchiha has dimmed a certain amount since the Academy and the Exams, she knew there was still a part of her that still held feelings for the avenger. Though not to the extent to get detracted in battle when he was near, or to betray the village for him, considering how Shin said that in one world he left the village to go to Orochimaru for power.

She wasn't that idiotic. Seriously! Who would be stupid enough to do such a thing?

 _Meanwhile, in the Naruto Mainstream Universe, one Sakura Haruno sneezed._

 _Meanwhile, back with the group, Sakura felt her eye twitch for some reason._

 **"Well, he has been through a lot, but that's not defending his attitude." Sakura added as she had made a simple lunch for herself, making a few sandwiches. Sakura had learned to cook while hanging around Naruto, primarily from Shanoa, as she had picked up a few skills during her travels.**

Naruto and Sasuke both flinched, memories of Sakura's… _'cooking'_ appeared, making their stomachs tighten, as if saying _'No more disgusting crap in me!'_ They wondered if A-Sakura's cooking skills were much better than their teammate's and if Shin could _pass on_ that knowledge to her, for their sakes.

 **"Troublesome, sometimes I wish I could just blow things off, if I didn't already know it would be more troublesome doing it." Shikamaru did sound a bit rude, but everyone knew that was just how he was.**

Naruto's gave the Nara a dull look. "Shikamaru, _you_ are the troublesome one."

Shikamaru smirked, feeling like he accomplished something he didn't intend for, but felt happy either way.

 **"Well, you can't say you didn't try." Chouji said, and he actually had a full spread of food, mostly for him, but everyone did pick a few things off his lunch. He didn't mind as much as people would've thought, since he was a pretty good chef.**

 **"Yeah, but I can't help but feel bad for him. It's no excuse to blow people off but…" Naruto stopped when Ino snickered at the expression. He could feel that she was thinking of something else.**

Everyone snickered, except for Sasuke, whose brow twitced. Sakura smirked at her friend, who had an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "Wow, Ino. Your counterpart's a perv."

"Shut up." The Yamanaka heiress grumbled.

 **"Anyway, so Ino, you know anything we should probably know?"**

 **"Hmm, well people are talking about the rumors of the existence of monsters, but that's nothing new. The odd thing is, that there are more sightings now." Ino had the reputation of knowing the latest gossip from various places, but that was because of some of her 'abilities'. "I think there's even a small town that was supposedly destroyed by a band of rogues, the ravens were saying that were zombie sightings in some places."**

Asuma crossed his arms. "Monsters, huh? That's another major difference they have with our world." He stated, getting nods. Apart from the Biju and occasional spirits, they never had any sightings of monsters such as zombies, thankfully.

They last thing they needed or wanted, was a zombie infestation.

 _'Aren't they for a rude awakening in the future.'_ Shin thought. While he may seek to try and prevent the Fourth War from coming, there was only so much he would be able to prevent. As such, preventing a Zombie Rise, was not one of them.

 _Shinobi and their insanely dangerous jutsu…_

 **The group was silent, Ino said that the ravens said it, and that was one of Ino's sources. She inherited an ability to understand animals, and she would describe them as simplistic and honest, but not necessarily nice. Wild animals could be cordial to her, but they often did not like associating with anyone with 'human blood'.**

"Really?" Ino asked, blinking. She looked at Kiba. "So it's like your clan techniques?"

Kiba shook his head. "I don't think so, my clan can only understand canines, and it's only with our partners."

Ino hummed. "Huh, still it would be awesome to be able to understand animals." She said. The jonin nodded in agreement. To be able to understand animals, other than contract animals, would be a great source of information.

 **"Ominous news indeed." Shino said, scaring a few people because of how stealthy he was.**

The viewers also jumped, forgetting that the Aburame genin was there.

Shino pushed his shades up his nose.

 **"Geez, you could've given us a heart attack." Kiba said, as even he sometimes had trouble noticing the young Aburame. The ominous news of monster sightings increasing was something that most of them did wonder about. The monsters usually kept to their own small domains and rarely attacked unless intruded upon or something disturbed them, there were only a few that could consider human settlements home.**

 **"Maybe something's about to happen, but I only heard the information from another source. The ravens that told me didn't have anything more than rumors themselves." Ino said, and that was the only thing they couldn't just go look up. Rumors weren't the most reliable source of information, as many tended to be false, and in this case, merely those that had genetics to appear as monsters. Then Ino realized something, "Wasn't Mademoiselle Hinata with you two?"**

 **"She's up there." Kiba said, and pointed up the tree that they had agreed to meet, with Hinata eating lunch, and lounging like a cat.**

Everyone blinked. All wondering, why A-Hinata was eating in a tree.

Hinata was so red in embarrassment, she completely submerged herself in her coat like a turtle hides in its shell. Anko laughed hard, while Kurenai sighed, rubbing her forehead.

 **"H-hello." She said shyly before taking her bento and moving a bit further up the tree with feline grace. Everyone just wondered why she was so weird to not join the group for lunch. Ah well, she just did her own thing.**

 _''So weird'?'_ The words echoed in her head, as embarrassment gave way to heavy gloom.

Naruto looked her way, somehow sensing her mood, and rubbed the back of his head, wondering what he could do to make her feel better. He never liked seeing any of his friends sad, and Hinata was no exception. He decided to talk to her after this world if she was still sad.

* * *

 **"How long is he going to make us wait?" Naruto asked as he was getting annoyed, and so too was Sakura. Sasuke also seemed to be annoyed at the tardiness of their teacher, and that was at least two hours ago, bordering on three.**

Team Seven's brows all twitched. If there was one thing they could all agree on, is that their first wait on Kakashi was the worst!

Kakashi, sensing the glares his students aimed at him, merely send them an eye smile.

 **"I don't know, but if it's going to be like this every day then I'd rather go back to school." Sakura added to the comment as she continued reading a book on magic, "But it does give me time to read more about magic. It's amazing how similar our jutsu and this magic stuff is. Controlling the power of the elements through methods other than the ninja hand signs is amazing."**

Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Is it possible to do jutsu _without_ handsigns?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's rare, but not impossible. Only few shinobi throughout history, have the incredible mastery over their chakra to utilize jutsu without handsigns. Two examples are Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, who were known as "Gods of Shinobi" at their time."

Jiraiya nodded. "It's true. Even Tsunade and I, being sannin, don't have the control necessary to do seal-less justu. At most, we are able to do single-handed seals."

The genin were awed to hear that, and thought on the possibilities of using seal-less jutsu. Unfortunately, they knew they might never get the necessary control to do so.

 **That was what got Sasuke's attention, an ability that could use magic without the Sharingan copying it? It was unheard of, almost a heresy that would certainly have his father rolling in his grave. Then he noticed Naruto doing something with an eraser.**

 **"What are you doing dobe?" That was the first time he ever really made an effort to speak, and it was noticed. Finally, the brooding ice prince spoke.**

Sasuke both scoffed at the title (while the other genin either snickered or smirked) and rolled his eyes at seeing A-Naruto pull of the same stupid prank his own teammate did at the day teams were assigned.

 **"Well, I'm setting a trap for Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he finished the simple trap, and returned to sitting next to Sakura. It was a very simple trap that anyone could pull off, just put the eraser on the door so it wouldn't fall off until someone opened the door and stepped in.**

 **"I don't think it'll work this time Naruto-kun. Kakashi-sensei is a jounin, so something so simple shouldn't work."**

Naruto snorted, recalling how his prank worked. Kakashi turned to Naruto, giving him an eye-smile.

"You know, Naruto. I _let_ the eraser land on me."

"WHAT?!" Naruto snapped his head to the jonin, before giving him a hard glare. Nothing he hated more (other than a few other things) than someone triggering his pranks on purpose.

It was an insult to his pranking genius!

 **"Unless he's underestimating us, and because it's so simple he'll fall for it." Naruto replied to Sakura's comment, and it was too simple for anyone to really fall in if they were expecting, or if they were being underestimated. That was when the man they were waiting for walked in, and he had wild spiky silver hair the ninja flak vest, and a mask with his headband covering one of his eyes.**

 **' _Hmm, it's a pretty obvious trap, but why not humor them?'_ Kakashi thought as he decided to enter the classroom. He saw the three sitting and noticing that he had fallen for the trap. Two of the three, Naruto and Sakura, chuckled at how he had fallen for the simple trap. It wasn't a dangerous trap, like a flamethrower, but it was still spoke volumes to them.**

Asuma and Iruka chuckled at A-Kakashi allowing for the eraser to fall on his head, while Kurenai rolled her eyes, but had a faint smirk of amusement, as Anko laughed. It was simple, yes, but still funny to see it happen.

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms with a huff, no longer having fun, knowing his prank was activated on purpose.

 **"Hmm, my first impression is, I hate you." He didn't sound like he really meant it, but it was the first impression that he really didn't want to be there. "Now, how about we go to the roof to introduce ourselves."**

* * *

 **Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat on the roof of the school building, with Kakashi in front of them.**

 **"Now, how about we all introduce ourselves? Such as what do you like, dislike, any hobbies, and what are your dreams for the future." Kakashi suggested, but the three didn't know much about Kakashi, Sasuke being the only one they didn't know that much about as well.**

 **"Why don't you go first sensei? It's your idea, and we don't know anything about you." Sakura's suggestion did make sense, as Kakashi was supposed to be their leader in addition to their teacher. The silver haired man took a breath before starting.**

 **"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake. As for my likes and dislikes…I don't' really feel like saying. As for hobbies, well I don't really have many." The three genin sweatdropped from the fact that the only information that they had was his name, and that was the information that they already knew. Kakashi then looked to Naruto, "Well, how about you go first."**

"And once again, Kakashi takes the fun out of things with his laziness." Asuma muttered, while Kakashi just winked.

 **"My name's Naruto Albus Uzumaki, and I like a certain someone, ramen, training, and my grandmother, as well as her stories. I dislike bullies and traitors. Outside of training, I don't have any hobbies, and my dream is to become the Hokage." Naruto said as Kakashi was pleased, but he never showed it with a really good lazy looking poker face.**

 **' _Well, I suppose he is like his parents, and is likely given knowledge of that secret art that makes his grandmother so dangerous.'_ Kakashi thought, as he knew the boy did fairly well with his grades, and even had knowledge of writing systems beyond the katakana or kanji was so prominently used. "Now, how about you pinky?"**

Sasuke snorted. "Well, that's a difference. Naruto actually having good grades." He teased with a smirk.

"Up yours, teme!"

 **Sakura gained an anger mark, as she didn't like being called pinky, but spoke all the same, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like a boy, reading, and learning things. I dislike being called pinky and forehead by people who don't know me. My hobbies are reading and learning new things, and my dream is to become a great mage-nin and have a family."**

"Mage-nin?" Sakura muttered, tilting her head as she tapped her chin, imagining would being a 'mage-nin' would be like. Truthfully, it sounded really cool! Knowing magic and using it to defeat enemies and help her friends.

She pouted, feeling a bit jealous. She wanted to learn magic!

 **' _At least she isn't a fangirl, but it is interesting to hear about magic. Maybe I'll see it firsthand this time.'_ Magic was only really heard about in Konoha, and it was often spoken off in a negative sense as selling your soul to demons for their power. However, the Hokage and Shanoa debunked in that magic was too similar to jutsu to not be considered anything but another way of molding chakra for an effect.**

 **Now he turned his attention to the last member of the group, the one who was brooding, as he didn't seem to care about the other two. "So, how about you?'**

 **"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are my own, and I don't have a dream. My ambition is to kill a certain man and rebuild my clan." Sasuke said as Sakura and Naruto were stunned, he was talking about outright killing someone. The way he presented also suggested that this was more an act of vengeance.**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke frowned. Sakura because of the great worry she had for the Uchiha, recalling the mark from Orochimaru he had and how it changed him, the clear recollection of the snake sannin's words of how the Uchiha would one day seek him out for power.

Naruto glanced at his rival with a troubled look. He could say he and Sasuke had a deep bond. As if their hearts were connected. He didn't know how to explain it, but it was as if…he could read and understand Sasuke's feelings and emotions. And while he could _feel_ Sasuke's happiness and gratitude for the friendships he has made…Naruto could, for some reason or another, _sense_ the lingering darkness still hidden, deep in the avenger's heart. He knew Sasuke's hatred for his brother ran deep, though it had deemed in their time as Team 7. Only question was: _how long would it last, before it grew strong again?_

Meanwhile, Sasuke…was having troubled thoughts. Revisiting this exact scene, this exact time…this exact event…it brought… _feelings_. Thoughts. Conflicting ones. Seeing himself like he was back then – back when all of _this_ started – and comparing it to now…

Sasuke wasn't blind. He clearly knew that he had greatly changed since team formations. Back in the academy, after his clan's massacre, Sasuke was a distant person. Never associating with anyone, practically glaring at any who would get too close. He didn't have any friends, nor many any attempt to make any. Back them, his only thoughts were of Itachi, his dead clan, and killing the former.

Now?

While he still sought on find and kill Itachi…he could – _honestly_ – say that lately, that thought hasn't been in his head. But instead…he thought about his team, and the bond they have made. Once, thoughts of revenge filled his head…now, only thoughts of what the next mission or training session would be.

For the first time since that night, Sasuke felt...happy. He cherished his time with his team, even cherished his fights with Naruto. While he was too prideful to admit it aloud, Sasuke thought of the team as his…family. But…

 _Why did he still feel this darkness inside of him?_

 **' _Who does he want to kill, and why?'_ Was Sakura's thought as she shivered at the dark introduction that her teammate had spoken. It was a frightening thought to hear of someone outright wanting to kill someone.**

 **' _I hope it's no one I know.'_ Naruto thought as he was also intimidated by the raven-haired boy's desire to kill someone. Why, he didn't know, but he did know that most of his friends didn't have any real desire to kill anyone.**

 **' _So, he's still hurt by the massacre. I can't blame him though.'_ Kakashi thought knowing about the Uchiha massacre and the man that single-handedly killed an entire clan of military police and ninja in a single night. Either way, this is the team he was given, but he still had one more thing to do…**

 **"Well, I have learned that you are each unique individuals, but before we do any missions, we will have a bit of survival training tomorrow." Kakashi managed to get on their annoyed side with survival training, since they did plenty of that.**

 **"More training? Didn't we do that in the academy?" Naruto asked, but he was more annoyed at the fact that it would be more camping in the safer part of the woods and doing actions like fishing, foraging, and hunting to earn a meal. He did plenty of that in the Academy and with his grandmother.**

 _'I wonder that feel like. Going camping with a grandmother, or parent.'_ Naruto thought a bit envious, his eyes flashing red-over-black for a second.

 **"True, but this is special training. Well, it is more a test than training."**

 **"What do you mean a test?" Sasuke asked after Kakashi mentioned it would be more a test than a training exercise.**

 **"Glad you asked. You see you are not genin yet. Konoha doesn't have the time or manpower to train twenty-seven to thirty genin at once. The final exams are just to show who is skilled or capable enough to have a chance, and then the jounin has final say in whether you pass or fail." The three actually gulped as one as Kakashi started to mention that little tidbit of information, something that they could have used before. "In addition, this test is much harder as it has a thirty-three percent chance of passing. Also, anyone who fails will be sent back to the academy."**

 **' _Thirty-three percent chance of passing?'_ Sakura thought as it just started to hit home that Kakashi wasn't pulling punches. The tension was starting to get high.**

 **"I'm not going back to the Academy, I failed the exam twice, and if I go back now, I wouldn't be able to face grandmother!" Naruto said as Sasuke also had similar thoughts.**

Jiraiya laughed. "Nothing gives more inspiration than the fear of facing an old woman's wrath!"

Naruto nodded, agreeing. While he might joke around, Naruto always gets scared of being the target of Tsunade's anger. For an old lady, she is by no means weak. The exact opposite!

Tsunade felt her eye twitch, and had the strangest desire to punch Naruto, sending him into the air. _'Brat better not be calling me old in his thoughts if he knows what's good for him!'_

 **' _I can't fail! Not when I'm so much closer to being able to find and kill him!'_ Was the thought in Sasuke's mind, and Sakura was unsure what to think as she was just confused.**

 **"Well, since you don't want to fail, then you better show up about seven am at training ground seven. I also recommend not to eat breakfast, you'll throw up." With that, Kakashi used a technique to vanish with a plume of smoke. Naruto and the others had one day to plan and prepare for one more test, one that would ensure their true ascension into Shinobi, or be sent back in failure.**

Once more came the end of another scene as the area went dark.

"Well that was quick." Kiba stated.

Shin shrugged. "Not _every_ scene will be action packed. Some will be short and simple. Can't do much about it. Anyway, let's continue on to the last scene for this world before going back to the previous one."

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Sorry if it was short, not much to add.**

 **Review, Fav, & Follow, if you'd kindly.**

 **Ja ne!**


	32. World 4 Scene 3: Naruto: Ecclesia Files

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-base fanfiction. Naruto and the issued stories are property of their respective owners. Please support the official release. And by 'official', I mean my stories, along with the respective authors. Go check out the original stories and give them a like, Fav or Follow. XD**

 **So I've been getting a lot of requests for stories. Guys, calm yourselves! There SO MANY stories I would like to go through, some MY fav, not so much others, and I'm trying to work out a way so EVERYONE would be happy.**

 **Speaking of which, let me tell you my intended order stories I'll be doing for the next few stories. It might work for some, no so much for others. We'll see.**

 **Finish _Naruto the Shinobi Shaman of Konoha_ (3 chapters left)**

 ** _Melody of the Wanderer_**

 ** _The Cure for Loneliness_**

 ** _Die Another Day_**

 **And that's what I have so far. Let me know your thoughts. It might change my mind, it might not.**

 **Either way, let's finish _Naruto: The Ecclesia Files_.**

* * *

 **Also! If you don't know, I am doing a special project called the _Juubi-verse Superhero Project_ , basically its alternate versions of Naruto who either gain the powers or replace certain heroes. I've already posted two promos.**

 **So please take the time to check them out, and tell me what you think. I'm working on the project with some others, and we'd really appreciate the thoughts.**

* * *

 **World 4 Scene 3: _Naruto: The Ecclesia Files_**

* * *

 **Naruto rushed to meet up with his teammates that day, and that was because he had woken up early in order to ensure that he made it to the meeting place on time.**

With the first scene starting, Naruto scoffed. "Like being late would matter when it comes to Kakashi-sensei." He muttered, getting nods of agreement from his teammates, all thinking the same thing.

 _"Why do we still get there on time when he always arrives 2 hours late anyway?"_

 **"Morning Sakura-chan, sorry if I'm a little late." He said as he found the three posts that were standing up, indicating that he was indeed in the right training ground. Sakura looked up from her reading and waved at him.**

 **"Morning Naruto, and you're right on time." Sakura had to wake up and get her studying done on the way, and even then it was still pretty early as she waited for Kakashi. Sasuke did acknowledge Naruto with a nod, but otherwise just kept to himself. It felt really awkward with Sasuke not really wanting to interact with them.**

Sakura chuckled nervously with a sweatdrop, unwilling to admit that those times _were_ a bit awkward when it was just her and Sasuke waiting at the spots. Her being unable to strike a conversation with the silent Uchiha, leading to her mostly staying silent in an awkward air, until Naruto appeared and mostly got into a fight with Sasuke.

 **"So, what are you reading?" Naruto asked, curious because he'd seen plenty on magic books at home. Something that came from the world his grandmother came from and was shared with a few others.**

 **"I'm currently reading up on curses, and curse amplification. This is some really advanced magic theory, and I can hardly keep my eyes away!" Sakura was absorbed in the magic research, and who knows, maybe she would be well known for her knowledge and mastery of magic one day.**

"Curses?" Sakura said nervously thinking about Sasuke's curse seal, while Anko thought the same, narrowing her eyes.

Shin calmed down their worries. "Some magic does feature dark magic and such, but it's separated on level. Curses can be small leve magic used as supportive to help distract enemies or limit their abilities or skills. Nothing as dark as what you might think." He said, making Sakura breath in relief, while Anko nodded as Kurenai put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

 **~Two Hours Later~**

 **Naruto was getting bored and frustrated, and he wasn't the only one. It was getting close to ten on the dot, and he wasn't here yet! It was even more annoying when he was the one that told them to come at eight!**

 **' _What's taking him so long?'_ Naruto thought as Sakura was also showing that she was getting impatient, and she brought something along to do. She truly did enjoy reading stories and knowledge books, but they had something planned! Even Sasuke was ready to agree with them. Well, Naruto couldn't tell because the guy never made any friends, or seem to want any, but there were small signs that were there showing the Uchiha's annoyance at their tardy sensei.**

Team 7 glared, while the jonin sighed, shaking their heads at their colleague's antics, all the while Kakashi read his book, ignoring everyone.

 **"Yo." Kakashi said as he finally showed up. He didn't look worse for wear, suggesting that he would either have a lame excuse, or just didn't care about his job or training the next generation.**

"Could be either." Asuma muttered. Kakashi looked at him with a hurt expression...at least, Asuma thought it was a hurt look. Hard to tell with his mask.

"That's not nice, Asuma. My excuses or not lame. They are the truth, and I do care about my job and teaching genin."

Tsunade glared at him. "Then start being on time!" She shouted at him, making Kakashi chuckle sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

 **"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time, letting loose their frustrations on the jounin.**

 **"Well, I'm here now." Kakashi was planning on something when he said it, but not a single one there knew what he was planning. Neither did he know what to expect from his new team.**

Naruto crossed his arms. "Wow, no stupid excuse like _"A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the other way around"_?"

Sakura nodded. "Or _"I saw an old lady carrying heavy groceries and had to stop to help her?"_ ".

 _"I got lost in the road of life."_ Sasuke ended.

Looking up from his book, Kakashi saw the glares his students sent him, and sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and the one bearing titles as The Professor and Kami no Shinobi for his knowledge, was working on some paperwork. He had been the one to assign the new gennin, and felt it was appropriate to defy tradition for team seven, as both contenders for Rookie of the Year and the top kunoichi were on the same team.**

"Hard to believe that even with Naruto in that universe having better grades, he, Sakura, and Sasuke still form a team." Iruka stated.

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe its the universe trying to say something. Some of the the best teams in the village's history has always seemed to form from the most uncommon of genin." Kakashi suggested, making the others think on it.

The Second Hokage lead a team of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. With one growing to be his successor, and the other two his advisors.

Sarutobi Hiruzen would later lead a team with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru who grew to become the Sannin.

Jiraiya would grow up to train Minato Namikaze as an apprentice, a man who would grow up to become one of the most famous and fear shinobi in the world, as well as the Fourth Hokage.

Minato would then form a team of Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha. While the latter two would become KIA, the impacts of the team changed many things, with Kakashi becoming famous for his skills.

And now, Kakashi was leading a team consisting of the Last Uchiha of Konoha, and the son of Minato and Kushina. While Sakura may seem unimportant at first appearance, she would not be considered less if given the right training.

Oh yes, if the team stayed the same in other dimensions, there was obvious a hidden meaning to it.

 **"Good morning Lord Hokage." Shanoa's voice came as she stepped into the office and took a seat, even bringing a bottle of tea with her to enjoy.**

 **"Good morning Lady Uzumaki. I trust you are doing well this fine day." It wasn't uncommon to entertain guests from time to time, and this was especially true for important dignitaries and clan heads. Shanoa counted as a clan head for being the last noted member of the Uzumaki, but would eventually step down to let Naruto handle the matters.**

Naruto blinked at that. "Me? A clan Head?"

Behind him, Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought. "Actually, now that I think about it, considering you're probably the last known Uzumaki, that would technically make you Clan Heir and Head by default." He said, shocking everyone.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Uzumaki Clan Head?

Shin gave his two cents. "While that is true, there are actually quite a few Uzumaki descendants around the Elemental Nations." He said, shocking the others even more, while Naruto looked at him with hope.

"Ca...Can you bring them here?" He asked, desperation in his voice.

Shin nodded. "Sure, but not now. Later." He already planned to bring in two Uzumakis, but would not bring in Nagato.

That would cause too much trouble.

Naruto frowned at having to wait to meet his actual distant relatives, but conceded to waiting.

 **"Yes it is a lovely morning. Although, I presume that Naruto is not enjoying the day in the same way we are, judging from how early he left. Not even stopping for a bit of breakfast." Shanoa said, as she kept a gaze on Hiruzen, as he probably had more information.**

 **"Yes, you are likely right. His team is facing the evaluation of their jounin sensei before they are officially filed as a team. Although, Naruto has been given a somewhat difficult jounin." Shanoa made a questioning gesture with her eyes when Hiruzen said that Naruto had a 'difficult jounin' as his instructor.**

 **"Is he any good?" Hiruzen was wondering what Shanoa meant, but he could understand what she implied if he was a recent promotion or had disciplinary problems.**

 **"The jounin assigned to be Team Seven's instructor is Kakashi Hatake, and I'm sure you know he is quite the skilled ninja. He has a large number of missions completed, including S-ranked missions."**

Gai looked at his rival. "That is true, but you haven't done those since you've retired from ANBU."

Kakashi shrugged. "True, I've been a bit out of shape since becoming a Jounin instructor, but I've been training to regain my skills since Zabuza. And was I glad I did so when I confronted Kabuto."

Anko snorted. "Not like it did anything when Itachi and Fish Face came in the aftermath of the Sound Invasion."

Kakashi flinched at that, rubbing the back of his head, knowing that was right, but in his defense, he had just gotten done helping in the invasion, and Itachi was in a level his body was not yet ready for. Itachi wasn't an Uchiha prodigy for nothing.

 **"I'm not doubting Kakashi's ability Hiruzen, I remember when he was a genin. Perhaps I should ask if he would be a good teacher?" Shanoa didn't doubt Hiruzen's praise, but the ability to teach is different then the ability to fight. This reminded her that although Barlowe was corrupted by Dracula, he was still at one time a good teacher.**

Kakashi pouted under his mask. "I'm a great teacher!...Right?" He asked, looking at his team.

Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, not sure how to answer.

Naruto, recalling how Kakashi practically brushed him off for that closet pervert Ebisu when he asked him to train him for the Chunin Exams' 3rd Test, scowled, his eyes flashing red with black sclera, before returning to his normal blue over white, blinking in confusion at the sudden rise of anger he felt.

 **"Hmm, I suppose that remains to be seen. He has exceptionally high standards, and every team that has ever had him were dismissed for not meeting his expectations." Hiruzen admitted, and that was a potential problem if he had no prior teaching experience. Although, all she could do was wait and see what would happen.**

* * *

 **Naruto was edgy after Kakashi explained the test, and he wasn't the only one. The test was to simply collect a bell to pass, but the problem was there were two bells, meaning one would be sent back to the Academy to try for being a ninja again. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke didn't want to go back, and that meant that they would all be going for a bell.**

Iruka looked at Kakashi. "What do you think are the chances?" He asked. Kakashi hummed, thinking about it.

"Well, I can see Naruto and Sakura working together, as they are great friends. However, Sasuke, being the loner, will try and do things on his own like usual."

 **' _I have to get a bell, Sakura and I will get a bell dattebayo!'_ Naruto thought as he had already discussed an idea he had with Sakura, and had gained two more Glyphs that he could get, Secare and Cultar. The sword and knife Glyphs. He wished had more, even Torpor would come in handy, but he could work with what he got.**

Tenten's eye twitched, practically growing insane with the desire to learn Glyphs. It wasn't fair!

Neji put his hand on his female teammate's shoulder. Partly to calm her down.

Another part was to keep her from jumping at either the scene, or Shin, demanding to learn Glyphs.

 **' _Okay Naruto, I'm putting my faith in you for getting the bells. Not sure about Sasuke though.'_ Sakura thought as she knew the plan, and while she was apprehensive of the plan, she could see it had some solid points.**

 **' _I just need to get a bell, I don't care if the dobe or witch get the bells.'_ Sasuke thought, as he heard about Sakura being some sort of witch, and while he didn't have any real ideas about Naruto's strength, beyond the above average taijutsu, but the idea of a witch on his side did have some merit.**

Sakura cringed an eye, not sure what to think of A-Sasuke calling her other a _witch_ , as if you think about it, it was _kinda_ true - though she preferred the term _"mage"_. Sounded less misinterpreting and insulting.

Either way, Naruto glared at Sasuke for it, while the Uchiha chose to ignore it.

 **Kakashi waited for the three of them to attack, or at least any one of them. The test was until the timer on the clock ran out, and that would mean it was closer to noon when the bell would ring and end the test.**

 **' _So, who will come first?'_ Kakashi asked himself, waiting to see if they had a plan or will strike first. He told them to come at him with the intention to kill, even if he knew that their skills wouldn't be strong enough to actually kill or injure him. He would match with a general level and see what they were made of. Soon enough, Naruto came first with Sasuke and Sakura in the trees. He wasn't that surprised at Naruto, as he was the type to meet a challenge head on.**

Everyone nodded, even Naruto.

Attacking up close and personal. Such was the Uzumaki style.

 _Or at least it was Naruto and Kushina's style._

 **"Normally a ninja would hide and wait for the opponent to drop their guard." Kakashi stated simply, the common factor that ninja did was to spy and wait for the opponent to drop their guard before going first.**

 **"We don't have all day to wait, and sometimes you can't wait for the enemy to attack." Naruto countered as he was ready to fight, and sometimes only battling will reveal the enemy's true state of being. Kakashi noted it, but went for his pouch. Naruto tensed, expecting a weapon to be drawn, but instead…**

 **"Why are you bringing a smut book out?" Naruto was confused at the fact that Kakashi decided to start reading, and it was an erotic book called Icha Icha. One may ask how would Naruto know what that particular book was, and the contents of such a book? Well, that's a story for another day.**

Jiraiya and Kakashi both scowled. "It's not smut!" Jiraiya defended his 'art', while Tsunade, Shizune and Kurenai glared at him for creating the 'bane of all women'.

Kakashi nodded. "That's right! Icha Icha is a masterful book of enlightenment and treasury!"

Anko scoffed. "Oh please! It's a book virgins use to get off cause they can't get the real thing." She said, smirking as the men gave her horrified look. _'Of course it can be fun to read time to time.'_ Yes, she read the series a few times, mostly when she's bored and there were no new prisoners to torture.

But no one need to know that, right?

 **"Because I want to know what happens next." Kakashi's answer was simple and to the point. The answer was more annoying than anything else, and further proof that he was underestimating them. Naruto decided to start off simple, not showing anything new he learned. He threw a punch, and Kakashi dodged. He turned the punch into a roundhouse to help close the gap, but Kakashi dodged that as well. "You know, you probably should do something else."**

 **"Maybe I have something planned." Naruto smirked as Kakashi was in front of him, and that's when he decided to surprise the masked jounin with the use of Confodere, thrusting the now formed rapier from his hands in front of him. Kakashi decided to go for a kunai and deflected the thrust. The two traded a few blows before Naruto formed a second rapier to go for a second strike.**

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered, seeing his counterpart battle A-Kakashi with swords he made appear. "Man, maybe I should learn how to use a sword."

Unknown to him, a certain panda-haired kunoichi perked at that, and grinned widely, making plans in her head.

 **' _That was a little too close.'_ Kakashi thought as the second rapier surprised him, and Naruto held the two in a duel-wielding stance.**

 **"Raging Fire!" Came Sakura's voice as a jet of fire spurt forth from a magic seal that was aimed at Kakashi. It was only just in time that Kakashi managed to dodge the jet of fire.**

"Awesome!" Now it was Sakura's turn to cheer, seeing her counterpart launching fire like a Fire Jutsu! This only cemented her desire to learn magic.

 **"Well, I guess magic and jutsu really are similar, right Sakura?" Kakashi made note of the pinkette that had entered the area with a book in her hand, her weapon of choice.**

 **"The two of us are getting those bells Kakashi!" Naruto stated as he threw a throwing knife, made from the Cultar glyph, and Sakura started chanting once more. Her aria was once again for the spell she had used, Raging Fire. Only she intended to provide enough of a distraction for Naruto to cut the bells off and grab them.**

Kakashi nodded. A good plan. _'Let's see how this plays out.'_

 **Naruto saw the glyph of Ignis forming in his mind's eye as Sakura chanting, and he concentrated on that glyph. Sakura could feel her magic being pulled away towards Naruto.**

 **' _What is he doing!? Wait, he can use glyphs now!'_ She thought as he spell finished being drained, and Naruto had a new glyph. That was when Kakashi decided to rush at Sakura to disarm and incapacitate her, but Naruto managed to beat Kakashi to her and focused on him.**

 **"Ignis!" Came Naruto's call as he cast the glyph union, sending two rotating streams of fire that burned the area in front of the two. When the streams died off, Kakashi and the bells were nowhere to be found.**

The adults were impressed with A-Naruto's attack.

"Nice planning." Kakashi commented, making Naruto grin at the praise for his other. However, Kakashi continued. "However, he should have told Sakura of his new ability beforehand so she would not have been distracted. Doing so would have put her at risk."

Naruto lost his smile, but nodded in understanding.

 **"Wait, where did Kakashi-sensei go?" Naruto asked as he looked around, and Sakura did too before jumping into the trees, hoping he didn't come up from beneath them.**

 **"That was close. Next time a little heads up would be nice." Sakura was a bit annoyed, but that was because she didn't have the knowledge beforehand. Naruto was a bit sheepish that he forgot to include the fact that before the exam he had learned how to use Glyph magic from his grandmother, bearing them upon his own flesh.**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Sakura-chan." He apologized, making Sakura sigh.

"It's alright. Just remember next time. Both there and here if the moment comes." She said, making Naruto nod.

 **"Yeah, I kind of forgot with some stuff that happened recently, graduating and all that. We still have to get those bells, so let's stick to the trees and look for Kakashi." Naruto stated, and the two speed off, looking for Kakashi, not knowing that was indeed beneath them, but they managed to escape through sheer luck before he head the two of them buried beneath the earth up to their necks.**

 **"Well, it seems that they can work together, but there is one more to test. They also spoiled my fun in reading my book, and using genjutsu. Oh well, I'll find other ways to have a bit of fun." Kakashi said as he decided to look for Sasuke, as he was the only one to not face Kakashi just yet.**

"500 yen says Sasuke ends up with his body in the ground and head above." Shin said grinning, recalling how Sasuke was buried in their Genin Exam, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

"I'll take that bet!" Kiba said.

"Me too!" Ino put in.

"Lee raised his arm up high. "I too wish to partake in this youthful game!"

* * *

 **Sasuke had decided to observe Naruto's encounter with Kakashi as thoroughly as possible. He was planning to throw kunai to hopefully snag one of the bells and swoop in for the steal, but Sakura had beat him to it with that strange jutsu she had. Kakashi called it magic, but that was impossible. Magic was just a made up thing for little kids that were scared of the dark, monsters that drank blood or rose from the dead couldn't exist. But the power that Naruto and Sakura had shown intrigued him.**

 **' _How did they get this power?'_ Was his thought as he moved from his position to better find Kakashi. While the two didn't touch the bells or get one, they still proved to be more powerful then he was. How did they get this power, and how can he get it as well? He needed it to kill that certain man. He didn't have any answers now, but he wanted to get those answers.**

"It's called training teme." Naruto stated, sending the Uchiha an annoyed look, one that was matched.

"Shut it, dobe!"

 **"Well, I guess we should get started as well." Kakashi said, surprising Sasuke as he had landed on the ground. Sasuke managed to hold his surprise well as he looked at the jounin.**

 **"I am strong, and I will prove it." Sasuke said as he knew that Naruto and Sakura had shown some sort of power that forced Kakashi underground, and he was going to prove he was strong. Sasuke started with some shuriken being thrown and rushed in behind the shuriken. Kakashi managed to dodge them and start a spar with Sasuke. Sasuke's punches were being blocked, but he had managed to touch a bell as he moved for a kick. Kakashi jumped back. This allowed Sasuke to start casting a jutsu.**

Sasuke smirked, giving Naruto a smug look at the fact he managed to touch a bell, making the blonde huff.

 **"Katon: Great Fireball!" Sasuke finished casting, and Kakashi was surprised yet again at how powerful this team was. Two people with an relatively unknown art, magic, and one that had reserves that were on par with a chunin.**

Asume whistled at that. "Damn. Barely a genin and he can do a fire technique?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I heard it's mandatory that Uchiha children be able to do that before becoming ninja."

Sasuke nodded, recalling how hard he worked and days he spent to master the technique, all for his father's approval.

 **' _This could be the greatest team in history, if they can pass the test that is.'_ **

Shin held back a snort at that. While it was true Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura could become some of, if the the best, and most powerful shinobi of their time, if not in history if Naruto and Sasuke end up meeting Hagoromo, the dark and treacherous paths it took to get their was no joke.

 **Kakashi was certainly interested in how far they could go, but like before, he traveled underground using the Doton: Hiding Mole technique. It would easily allow him to travel, and Sasuke was looking, making sure Kakashi wouldn't strike from above or behind. Soon enough, Sasuke was buried up to his neck.**

Shin laughed as he held out his hand. "Hah! I win!" He gloated as the grumbling genin handed him the money they had with them, with Lee offering an I.O.U. as he didn't have his wallet with him, as his spandex suit didn't have any pockets. The others shook their heads at them.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in humiliation, again! While the jonin chuckled, thought Anko and Tsunade took great enjoyment at the site, and laughed loud and hard.

 **"Well, you certainly weren't as lucky as Naruto or Sakura. They got away in time." Kakashi stated as he left the young man to reflect on his near pass. He still had time to kill and watch before the end. It had already taken quite a bit of time, and he didn't have to face them now, just let the clock run out.**

 **Naruto and Sakura were moving to make sure Kakashi didn't catch them, as they needed to figure out a better strategy. They managed to show they were powerful for their age with their combined powers, but it didn't help to get the bells. They needed something that was a bit more subtle than overwhelming firepower, even if it was literal. They then noticed something.**

 **"What happened to you Sasuke?" Naruto asked seeing that Sasuke was just a head above being buried alive. Sakura was curious as well, as she didn't know that much about what happened.**

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the site. She had to admit, this image was kinda funny.

Sasuke growled, smoke coming from the top of his head.

 **"Just get me out." Sasuke said, embarrassed that he was seen in such a state of weakness, it wasn't an Uchiha trait to be seen as weak.**

 **"Maybe you should say please. It might help you out more." Sakura said with a bit of a giggle. It wasn't everyday you see the person that the village hailed as the best of the best in such an embarrassing position. Sasuke made a light glare, but figure he needed them to help him get out so he can try for the bells again.**

 **"Please get me out." Sasuke said, and the other two looked at each other before shrugging. It wasn't the nicest request, but it was an improvement at least. The two started digging to help Sasuke get out as quickly as possible.**

Naruto sneakered. "So the teme _can_ be taught."

"Fuck you Naruto!"

Kakashi lightly chopped Sasuke on the head. "Language, Sasuke."

 **"I'm not weak." Sasuke said as the two were getting close to pulling him out. That confused the two on what he started on.**

 **"No one said you were weak." Naruto said as they finally finished digging Sasuke up from the hole, and all three were fairly tired from the activities.**

 **"Yeah, but we might need to work together." Sakura suggested. They needed a plan or something to one up Kakashi, since he was more skilled.**

 **"Yeah, but casting a Glyph Union is pretty draining. Sorry for draining your spell to get the Ignis glyph Sakura-chan." Sakura waved off Naruto's apology. The only thing she was upset about was that he didn't mention it before hand.**

 **"I managed to touch a bell, but maybe next time I can…" Sasuke tried to go it alone, but the bell rang before he can finish, indicating that the testing time was over. The three were disappointed that they didn't get a bell.**

The three genin of Team 7 moaned at seeing their counterparts running out of time. They knew for sure that if they worked together, they could have beaten Kakashi, or at least have taken a bell.

* * *

 **Kakashi looked at the three as they sat down, and Sasuke was tied to the post, struggling to get out and completely unhappy at the fact that he was singled for some reason, possibly because he actually touched the bells while the others did not.**

Sasuke's eye twitched while Naruto both laughed and cheered at seeing that he wasn't the one tied to the post this time, but Sasuke.

Thank you Kami, for this wondrous sight!

 **"Well, it seems that two of you will be going back to the academy." Kakashi started getting Sasuke to smirk a bit, seeing that maybe being tied up wasn't as bad as he initially thought. If he was being recognized for his talent, until Kakashi added, "The last is going to be recommended to be dropped from the shinobi program."**

The three genin were silent, as they knew this was another one of Kakashi's tests.

 **"Nani!?" Sasuke couldn't believe it as his eyes widened at Kakashi's statement. He was being dropped for the other two. The Uchiha clan were one of the two founding clans of Konoha, so why?**

Tsunade scoffed. Like that mattered! Stupid Uchiha and their arrogance.

 **"Is it because we didn't get the bells?" Sakura asked as Kakashi shook his head at the statement. Then came the next part.**

 **"The truth is, who gets the bells weren't the objective, but whether you can get them as a team. Sakura, Naruto," Sakura shook herself at attention, and Naruto gave Kakashi their fullest attention as he continued, "You two seemed to have a good sense of teamwork, and worked well together. Yet, you both still seem to have some communication issues to not have a full plan. I do commend you for helping Sasuke though. As for you, Sasuke, you completely ignored your teammates and went for the bells alone. All three of you are skilled in what you can do, but the bells were meant to divide, as many others that have taken this test have done: fight selfishly over who succeeds and who fails. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. It is also why you were placed in a three man team, or did you not wonder why?"**

 **That was something that they didn't think about, the fact that they were placed on a three-man team instead of being trained individually. They hadn't really thought about it until now, and it wasn't like the academy gave them the thought that it was a needed ability. Kakashi then went over to a stone monument of sorts. "This monument holds the names of many heroes."**

 **"Really? Would my name be on that stone one day?" Naruto asked, as he desired to be a hero, like his grandmother, his mother, and father. He could understand what they did, but it still hurt that his parents weren't there, but he was determined to follow in their footsteps as great heroes.**

Naruto winced, recalling what the monument _really_ was.

 **"I'd rather your name not be on this stone. It is a monument of fallen shinobi, those that were killed in action to protect this village." The three gulped as the weight of what Kakashi's words had hit. It was a monument of fallen warriors, those who never returned home and no grave to call their own. "While I could just fail you three right here and now, I am willing to give you another chance. Just one more, but you'll need to eat."**

 **The stomachs started rumbling, as they hadn't really eaten breakfast, in accordance to Kakashi's suggestion, and now they were feeling the pains of hunger from using so much energy. Kakashi eye-smiled beneath his mask as he gave the two untied individuals bento boxes, but gave one last command before leaving. "Don't feed Sasuke."**

 **Naruto and Sakura started eating for a bit before Naruto looked around, after Kakashi had used a jutsu to vanish in front of them. Naruto was making sure the coast was clear before offering Sasuke some food.**

 **"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he thought he was being shown pity, a new low for the Uchiha clan. Naruto just shook his head a bit before trying to get him to eat.**

Sasuke and Naruto grunted, not looking at the other, while as Sakura smiled at them, recalling how the roles were reversed.

 **"Look, we need to work together, and that means all three of us need to have some food. It's not pity if you're just helping someone out."**

 **"Naruto's right," Sakura spoke as she decided she also wanted to help. "Chances are Kakashi-sensei will make the test even harder, not only forcing us to work together, but also taking into account what we know now. We can take this time to eat so we can actually work, and strategize for what we do know and improvise for what we don't."**

 **"I have my pride." Sasuke said, but he seemed more embarrassed then spiteful. It wasn't the Uchiha way to accept acts of kindness, if you wanted something you would earn it with your own power or did without.**

"Screw your pride teme! We need to work together!" Naruto told Sasuke, who glared at him.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me for?! I know that, you idiot! I'm not him!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head head sheepishly. "Sorry, got too into it, dattebayo."

 **"Look, we can't beat Kakashi on our own, and we all need our strength. So just shut up, eat up, and then help us think of a plan 'ttebayo!" Sasuke just decided to relent to Naruto's words. Pride wasn't going to help him in this situation. He decided it was okay to accept a little bit of kindness, since they did help him out of being buried up to his neck in dirt. As soon as Sasuke took a bite, someone spoke.**

 **"Now, what did I say about not feeding Sasuke?" Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book as he suddenly showed up with no real fanfare, or indication that he was angry. It shocked the three that he had snuck up on them without their noticing.**

Naruto blinked. "Well...that's a lot more tamer than what really happened." He muttered, his teammates nodding, recalling the smoke explosion and fierce wave of wind as Kakashi shout out with an angry expression before proceeding to summon a thunderstorm.

Kakashi sweatdropped, thinking the same. Okay...maybe he _did_ go a bit over dramatic that time.

 **"Sasuke's our teammate, and even if he can be a bit of a jerk, we should help him out. Cause that's what teammates do." Naruto was the first to speak, and even though Sasuke didn't like being called a jerk, he didn't really deny that Naruto might actually be right, after all Kakashi himself said that teammates need to stick together.**

 **"Yeah, Naruto's my best guy friend since we were young, and Sasuke should at least be given a chance to be friends, even if he is kind of a jerk." Sakura's words got Sasuke to twitch an eye in annoyance, was he really that much of a jerk?**

Sakura smiled a bit, thought it was a bit uncertain. Her counterpart was best friends with Naruto in that dimension, which she had to say was strange. Never in a hundred years, would she think that such a thing could be possible.

Yet, sure enough, here was proof.

 **"Well then." Kakashi started, looking at three before he continued, "I have no choice." The three were looking at Kakashi, tension rising between them. "But to." Now they were getting nervous before he finished. "Pass you."**

 **All that tension suddenly went out the metaphoric door as all three felt shocked, but relieved. It also left them a bit confused as to why they would pass when others had failed?**

 **"Why? We did technically break the rules." Sakura pointed out first, she wasn't the only one curious as to what Kakashi meant before he eye-smiled once again.**

 **"I said it before, but everyone else would follow the rules or fight for the bell, who would pass and who fails. They never understand that teamwork was needed to make even difficult challenges more simple and easy. As long as you have friends, you can always find life and being a shinobi a bit easier than you would on your own. Also remember that while people who disobey the rules are trash, the one who abandons their friends and comrades are worse than that." Now they started seeing their sensei in a bit of a new light. Naruto was reminded of his grandmother's stories about the help she received from the villagers of Wygol when she helped them, giving her additional skills and making her mission much easier. Sakura was reminded of how rough her childhood was before Naruto, Ino, and other friends that actually appreciate her for her. Sasuke didn't really have anything that was positive, other then _that_ person before the massacre.**

All the genin looked at one another, and nodded, smiling, recalling all the missions they went on together, and how they helped one another, and knew they could always count on each other, in and outside of missions.

 **"Well, we'll meet here again to begin your training tomorrow. I have to check in and give the report, see ya." Kakashi disappeared leaving the three alone.**

 **"How about we go get something to eat to celebrate? I'm starving."**

 **"Agreed. What about you?" Sakura agreed with Naruto before asking Sasuke. He was in thought for a little bit, but he also figured he could learn this power they had, it might help him with his own quest.**

 **"Fine, just get me off the post." Sasuke started, but then decided to add one more thing, "Please." Naruto and Sakura laughed a bit before they cut Sasuke down from the post. The three left to get some food.**

"You know, food sounds good right now." Naruto said, rubbing his stomach as it growled at that moment. The others nodded, also feeling hungry. It was strange, they hadn't felt it until now.

"We can stop and eat after this world." Tsunade said, getting nods of agreement.

* * *

 **The Sandaime Hokage was looking over the reports as the various jounin were standing, waiting to give the final say.**

 **"Maa, am I late?" Kakashi said, as he stepped into the room. He had put away his Icha Icha book as he looked at the other jounin instructors.**

 **"Yeah, you got lost on the road of life again?" One of the jounin said, wearing a symbol for the Hi no Kuni fireguard near the waist with a scraggly beard and a cigarette in his mouth.**

"Hey!" Asuma said. "My beard is not scraggly!"

 _'Yes it is.'_ Kurenai thought, knowing from experience whenever they kissed.

 **"You know how it is Asuma, but I wonder how your new students did?" Kakashi asked as the Hokage decided to call the meeting to order.**

 **"Now, as you know, we have another group of gennin that have graduated, and it is on your shoulders to guide and nurture these new shinobi to be the best of the best that they can be. Now, come and speak if your squad has proven themselves worthy of furthering their training." The Sandiamer spoke as one by one, squads 1-6 had reported that they had failed their students. It was Kakashi's turn as he stepped forward.**

 **"I, Hatake Kakashi, assigned jounin of squad seven, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, pass this team to continue their training as true genin. I guess I hit the jackpot this time." Mouths were dropped at Kakashi's words, the guy whose test was said to be so impossible that there was even a rumor that someone committed suicide because of how difficult it was, just passed a team.**

The jonin sweatdropped at that, more so Kakashi. "Good thing that didn't happened." He didn't want to be responsible for a suicide just for failing a would-be-genin.

 **"As surprising as this is, shall we continue?" Hiruzen asked as a young woman with flowing black hair, luscious body, red eyes, and a dress that looked like it was made of bandages that fit her frame nicely stepped forward.**

 **"I, Yuuhi Kurenai, assigned jounin of squad eight, consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, pass this team to continue their training as true genin." Kurenai stepped back as the final member of the group stepped forward, as team nine was still in circulation from the previous year.**

 **"I, Sarutobi Asuma, assigned jounin of squad ten, consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino, pass this team to continue their training as true gennin."**

 **"Very well, then this meeting is adjourned, and I wish you luck with your new students." Hiruzen ended, and new that something big was on the horizon, but whether this was a good or ill omen, only time would tell.**

The group cheered (well the ones under 20, and Anko) when the scene ended. "No more Wave Mission!" Kiba cheered.

Shin popped their bubble. "For now." He said, smirking as the group groaned.

Tsunade stretched, feeling stiff. "Well, let's eat." She looked at the god. "You mind?" Shin shook his head, and with a snap of his fingers, a catering table appeared.

The group cheered, and approached the table of food. However, before they could eat, a flash of light appeared behind them. They turned around, covering their eyes from the light. Once it ended, the looked, and their eyes widened.

More so for Team 7.

There, standing in front of them, were the once thought dead Zabuza Momochi & his apprentice Haku.

"What the hell?!" Zabuza questioned, as the two looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, Zabuza-sama." Haku said, before sensing the stares, the two looked at the group of Konoha shinobi.

Naruto could not believe his eyes. "H-Haku-chan?"

Haku looked at him, and gasped. "Naruto-kun?!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter!**

 **That's a wrap up of The Ecclesia Files. Not sure if I will come back to this, depends on if the author does Wave Mission or something else. I can tell you guys are getting sick of replaying the same mission. XD**

 **The author's a friend of mine and I help them with the story time to time.**

 **And YES! Zabuza and Haku have joined the reading/watching group, and Naruto & Haku are reunited!**

 **What will happen?! How will Anko react?! When am I getting my package from UPS?! Ignore that last one.**

 **Next chapter we return to _Shinobi Shaman of Konoha_ , and attempt to finish the last 3 chapters before moving on to something else.**

 **Remember, the order list is [possibly]:**

 ** _Melody of the Wanderer_**

 ** _The Cure for Loneliness_**

 ** _Die Another Day_**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: It is time we moved past the Wave Arc, and head into the _Chunnin Exam_ Arc! So, if you would be so kind, send me stories that take place either at the start, or middle of Chunnin Exams!**

 **STORY TITLE _AND_** **AUTHOR'S NAME!**

 **Until next time gators!**

 **Give me nice comments! The more comments gained, the faster I can possibly work!**

 **Ja ne!**


	33. World 3 Scene 5: Shinobi Shaman

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-base fanfiction. Naruto and the issued stories are property of their respective owners. Please support the official release. And by 'official', I mean my stories, along with the respective authors. Go check out the original stories and give them a comment, Fav and/or Follow. XD**

 **Juubi no Shinju, coming back to this little story with yet another chapter!**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Naruto could not believe his eyes. "H-Haku-chan?"_

 _Haku looked at him, and gasped. "Naruto-kun?!"_

 _Now_

* * *

 **World 3 Scene 5: Shinobi Shaman of Konoha**

* * *

The silence was so deafening, you could hear the buzzing of Shino's insects inside him. The Konoha group stared silently at the recently arrived, and last known to be dead, duo of Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki. Everyone stared in surprise and disbelief.

More so one Naruto Uzumaki, who stood there, wide eyed as he stared at the form of someone who had, intentionally or not, changed his life but giving him what could be the most important advice to heart, showing him how true strength was gained by working to protect those close to him.

"Haku-chan…" He muttered, getting a soft, loving smile from the kunoichi, making his heart thump loudly against his chest, a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

The slightly older, by a year or two, was still as beautiful as he last remembered her to be, skin a glittering crystal white, pure as snow, hair the same long silky black, with soft warm brown eyes.

She still wore the same clothes she had when they last fought on the bridge. In fact, she pretty much looked the same as he last saw her, even though nearly a year has passed.

Then again, considering she had _died_ , it would be obvious she wouldn't have aged.

Meanwhile, deciding he had enough of the tenceful silence, Zabuza spoke, annoyed impatience in his voice. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?! Where are we, and how am I alive?! Cause kami knows last time I checked, I died on that blasted bridge after killing that pig Gato."

Kakashi nodded, looking at the grinning Shin. "I'm guessing this is your doing?" He asked, getting a nod.

"Haku-chan!"

"Eep!"

"Oi, brat!" Zabuza shouted, glaring at the happy Naruto who in a show of speed, appeared in front of his daughter figure, hugging her tightly, as Haku began blushing in embarrassment. "You better keep your hands where I can see them, or they come off!" However, the blonde ignored him, far too happy to be reunited with his old friend, hugging her tightly. He was still a bit shorter than her, but had grown a few inches to reach her shoulders standing. Haku felt him shaking, and feeling wetness seep through her kimono onto her skin, told her he was crying.

"It's you. It's really you...I thought I'd never see you again." He muttered, making Haku's eyes soften as she smiled gently, and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging her first friend back, just as tightly as him. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, a lone tear escaping.

"It's good seeing your again too, Naruto-kun."

Seeing that he was being ignored, Zabuza's eye started twitching. Letting out a growl of annoyance, he decided that for the sake of his sanity, he would ignore the hugging duo, and instead approached the Konoha group. The genin and jonin excluding Kakashi, tensed in caution as the famed _Demon of the Hidden Mist_ neared them. Iruka moved his three students behind him for protection, even though he knew very well he stood no chance in hell against the former A-Rank Mission Ninja. Tsunade and Jiraiya watched Zabuza carefully, but didn't make any move to get in his way.

Meanwhile, the other two genin of Team 7 watched their first real enemy, Sakura in nervousness, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes, body tensing, as well as attempting to push down the growing will to challenge the man, recalling his first battle with the Demon and his apprentice. Speaking of the Ice ninja, he glanced at her, still hugging Naruto.

He wanted a rematch.

Soon, Zabuza stopped in front of Kakashi, who had put his book away, staring at the man right in the eye. The two old enemies stared at one another silently, locking eye contact. The tension piling up grew heavy by the second as they stared the other down. The others stood still, the genin nervous to make and accidentally erupting the possible rising battle, while the jonin stared at Zabuza, ready to strike when the slightest twitch came. Meanwhile, sensing the tension, Naruto and Haku broke their embrace to look at the seen. Haku hopping her master didn't cause a fight after supposedly just returning to life.

"Kakashi..."

"Zabuza…"

The ex-Kiri shinobi glared at the silver haired jonin's lone visible eye. "What is this? Where am I? Is this one of your stupid Sharingan tricks?"

"Actually, that would be me." Shin spoke up, approaching Zabuza, getting the man's attention. "Welcome Zabuza Momochi, Haku Yuki. My name is Shin. Juubi no Shinju, to be exact. I'm the reason you are here."

Turning his glare to the man, Zabuza glared hard. "Explain." He demanded, shooting killer intent at the man. However, Shin easily brushed it off.

"To make a long story short, I'm a god." Shin said, ignoring the look of disbelief on the skilled killer's face. "Due to situations I'll explain later, I brought the Konoha group here to be given a special chance to look into other worlds, other universes, alternate realms, some similar to your own, others different. So far, we've been to 7 worlds, 3 being small windows. Some worlds we stop in the middle to look at small worlds. I've decided to spice things up a bit, and bring in more people to watch alongside us."

"Other universes?" Zabuza asked in disbelief, glaring at Shin in annoyance as he grabbed him by the collar, holding him up. "Stop joking around and give a straight answer, before I-"

 **POP!**

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku called out in concern, seeing her teacher and father-figure suddenly vanish in a pop.

Shin waved everyone's concerns off. "Relax, he'll be back in a sec." He said, as the group looked at each other, Haku glaring at him as Naruto tried to calm her down.

"How did you even bring them here?" Tsunade asked.

"I asked Shinigami for a favor to bring some souls." He stated, getting looks of surprise.

"You…" Asuma stammered in shock. "Asked the _Death God_ for a  favor? And...it allowed you?!"

Shin shrugged. "He didn't really care, as one way or another, he _always_ gets the souls. He only gets angry when souls leave his domain unexpectedly, or when people try to extend their lives past their limit." He explained, thinking about Orochimaru, Hidan the Jashin cult member, and Kakuzu, the Heart Stealer.

Three seconds later, Zabuza reappeared. "Zabuza-sama!" Happy to see him again, Haku hugged him. However, not getting a response, she looked at him in confusion. "Zabuza-sama?"

The man stood frozen, his nearly covered face hiding any expression, but his wide, haunting eyes displayed his shocked state. Haku tried to snap him out of it by shaking him, but it was not working. As she continued to try, Kurenai looked at Shin. "What did you do to him?" She asked curiously.

Shin shrugged nonchalant. "I just gave him a special close up of what the Naruto-Verse holds. He'll snap out of it in a sec."

"...Ramen...Orange...Explosions...Destruction...Pranks...Whiskers…" Zabuza muttered, repeating over and over in a trance, as Haku continued and failed to try and snap him out of it.

"...Probably…" Shin muttered.

* * *

"I want to forget everything I've just seen." Zabuza groaned, messaging his forehead, glaring at the chuckling Shin, before turning his glare to Naruto. "And brat, you must have either the most incredible luck, or the worst."

Naruto chuckled with a sweatdrop.

"But you have to admit, it is interesting." Shin said, getting a grunt and a nod from the man, the things he had seen could be made into a high rated movie, or book. "So, interested in sticking around?"

Looking at him, Zabuza glanced at Haku, who stood beside Naruto, chatting happily with the blonde. Closing his eyes, Zabuza shrugged. "Fine. Beats being dead and going back to the afterlife."

"What's it like anyway?" Asuma asked, with the others looking at Zabuza curiously.

"..At first cold and dark, but then becomes warm and bright. Kinda hard to describe, as from my point of view, I died only a few hours ago and only saw white. Being dead kinda makes time nonexistent."

Shin clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention before they could ask any more questions. "Okay, enough asking about the afterlife. You guys can find out when it's your turn to die." Everyone looked at each other nervously. Yeah, they could wait as long as they need to, no rush. "Great!" he gestured to the dining table, where the surprisingly still warm food laid. "Take the time to eat and talk amongst yourselves. Once you're ready, we can continue." He said, before vanishing. Looking at each other, the gathered group shrugged, before sitting down on the table, some starting to eat, while others talked, two of them being Naruto and Haku, who sat together.

"So what have you been up to, Naruto-kun?" Haku said, placing some food on her plate, while Naruto simply grabbed a bowl of ramen (of course).

Naruto grinned widely at his precious friend. "You wouldn't believe what I've been through, Haku-chan, dattebayo! After Wave, I took part in the Chunin Exams!" Haku looked at him in surprise.

"The Chunin Exams? I heard that they were incredibly dangerous, with a good chance of dying in some exams." She had heard about the exams when she and Zabuza would stop at towns to restock. She knew the exams were held twice a year, in different villages, with the tests being different each year.

"They weren't that hard. I passed through the first two easily." He boasted, chuckling, while his teammate sent him deadpanned looks. He only made it through the first through chance, after putting on a big show of determination. And the second test, they barely made it out with their lives against Orochimaru.

The preliminaries he only passed through luck, in their option.

Haku giggled. "I have no doubt you would be able to make it through it, Naruto-kun. You're like the person, who when determined, can accomplish anything." She smiles at him. "And I can tell you've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we've met."

Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, a blush on his cheeks."Well, I've been training hard." He said, before smiling at Haku. "And it's all thanks to you, Haku-chan!"

"Me?" Haku questioned, tilting her head. Naruto nodded.

"It's because of what you told me. _When you have something precious, that's when you truly become strong._ Because of your words, I train to my hardest, to protect my friends, and those precious to me. And I made a lot of new friends to count as precious!" He said joyfully.

Haku smiled softly at the blonde. "I'm really happy for you, Naruto-kun." Naruto chuckled, cheeks pink.

As the two old friends reconnected, one person narrowed their eyes at them. Or to be more exact, at Haku.

The snake had its eyes set on the young fox, young and juicy, ready for the snake to sink its fangs into it. Only for some other predator to appear!

A snow leopard.

Anko narrowed her eyes at the laughing duo. She could clearly see that the two were close, with blondie obviously holding some possible romantic feelings for the girl, even if he might seemed oblivious to them.

But nevertheless, _she_ saw Foxy first (sorta), and she called dibs! While she was all for a threesome - or more, considering the brat's clone technique - she wasn't going to let _anyone_ sink their nails in him before her!

 _She called dibs, damnit!_

She glared at Haku, who with her expert training under Zabuza, detected the killer intent - though nowhere as massive as her teacher's while training - and looked at Anko. Seeing the woman glaring at her, making her blink in confusion.

"Well, can't say I've ever did something like this." Zabuza grumbled, the bandages around his mouth taken off, displaying his sharp teeth as he took a savage bite out of a chicken leg.

"Seeing into other dimensions, or eating together with Konoha Shinobi?" Kakashi, sitting across from him, asked.

"Both." Zabuza grunted. "So is this all you do? Peak into other worlds?"

"Pretty much." Asuma muttered, eating a dango stick. "Worst part is, we won't be able to get out till Shin is done with us."

"If we get out." Tsunade hissed, not liking the fact they were basically prisoners.

"I'm sure we'll get out, Tsunade-sama." Shizune tried to calm her master, getting a grunt.

Zabuza shrugged, reaching over and grabbed a sake bottle from the ice bucket in the middle. "Beats being dead, so can't complain." He said, chugging from the bottle.

Half an hour later (as far as they could tell) everyone had eaten their fill, and they had just stood up when the table vanished. Turning, they saw Shin. "You all ready to continue?" He asked, getting nods. "I'm guessing you informed Zabuza and Haku about the current world?" He asked, looking at the confused, troubled, and embarrassed Haku, who nodded. Wasn't every day someone told you that the universe liked to play around with your gender. She already firmly told Naruto that she was 100% female!

She hoped he believed her, or else she might have to resort to more... _physical_ evidence.

"Not happy that In the three bridge battles that passed, I died." Zabuza growled, crossing his arms, not having liked that fact. "It better not be a thing."

"We'll see." Shin said, shrugging. Summoning his trusty sphere, he started the scene. As it was starting, he had one more thing to add. "We'll be doing this for two more scenes after this before ending for now, and turning in." He said, getting nods.

 **The trip back to Konoha wasn't nearly as eventful for Team 7 and Anna, of course after a man with a pompadour who they never met before suddenly asks their teammate, who also happens to be male, out on a date nothing else seems to be quite as interesting or hilarious.**

Haku's brow twitched, glaring at the snickering Naruto beside her, elbowing him on the side, before crossing her arms with a slight huff. "Stupid narration." She muttered. Why did that have to be the first thing to be brought up?!

 **Currently the group of six, plus a few ghosts, were signing in with Kotetsu and Izumo, the Eternal Chunin and gate guards, and catching up with the latest village gossip that happened while they had been away.**

 **"It was the weirdest thing," Izumo, wearing the standard Konoha uniform with his headband acting as a bandana that pushed his brown hair down to cover his right eye, commented as the group signed in. "Not long after you all left this kid about your age walked into the village talking to no one and wearing clothes that would make yours look normal Naruto." The Chunin said before finishing jokingly.**

"Oh that's right." Asuma said. "That other shaman kid came to Konoha when they left."

"Meaning, we might actually witness a Shaman Battle. How youthful!" Gai declared with a thumbs up.

"Might be interesting." Choji said to Shikamaru, who groaned.

"Or troublesome." He said, covering a yawn. How long has it been since he had a nap?

 **"No one?" Naruto repeated before the rest of what Izumo said registered in the blonde shinobi shaman's mind. "Hey!" he shouted in protest.**

 **Kotetsu, a man with spikey black hair wearing his Konoha Chunin outfit with what looked like a long bandage across the bridge of his nose and a marking on his chin, chuckled at the Gennin's reaction before continuing with the story. "Yeah, the kid was strange but his papers were all in order so we let him through." He stated. Considering some of the people who lived within the village the two gate guards couldn't really keep the kid out for being a little weird.**

 **"Was that really such a good idea?" Questioned Sakura worriedly, "This guy doesn't sound all that mentally safe."**

 **Just then for absolutely no apparent reason what-so-ever Sasuke sneezed, causing Sakura to go into her fan-girl mode.**

Sasuke saw some looks being directed towards him, and didn't like them. "What?!" He demanded, making them turn away.

 **"Anyway," Kotetsu continued, ignoring the pinkette fussing over the Uchiha. "The kid did have a weapon on him but nothing else so I doubt he'd give us any problems even if he is here to cause trouble. Besides, from what I could tell he had about as much chakra as a civilian." The black haired man finished with a shrug of his shoulders.**

Tsunade shook her head. To allow complete strangers into the village just by their appearance and chakra level, seriously? Don't those idiots know that even civilians can prove to be hidden threats with the right secret?!

She was going to have a _talk_ with those two.

 _Back in Konoha, Kotetsu & Izumo, the "Eternal Guards", both shivered in dread for some reason._

 **While the shinobi seemed to dismiss the kid as inconsequential Anna's eyes narrowed in suspicion as things began to add up with only one possible answer. _'So one of them is already here huh?'_ The Itako thought. _'Well no matter, I'm sure that Naruto can win if it comes down to a battle between them.'_ **

Some of the group smiled at the sign of absolute confidence Anna has for A-Naruto, giving evidence of her hidden true feelings for him any wife would have for her husband. It was sweet.

 **She finished thinking confidently, as she looked toward her fiancé, who didn't seem to come to the same conclusion she did. _'Seems that my dear hubby needs training of a different kind,'_ Anna thought staring at Naruto expressionlessly.**

Naruto paled, shivering fearfully. Alternate dimension or not, he could practically _feel_ the torture Anna had for his other.

Godspeed, fellow Naruto. Godspeed.

 **Naruto suddenly shivered fearfully before looking at Anna to see her staring at him blankly, causing him to grin sheepishly and try figure out how he had upset her.**

 **"Alright everyone," Kakashi said drawing everyone's attention to him. "Let's give our mission report to Hokage-sama and then we'll call it a day." He declared leading his team to the Hokage building.**

* * *

 **"Now tell me again why I am allowing you to get ramen right after coming back from the mission?" Anna questioned Naruto with a little edge to her voice.**

"Come one, Anna! It's ramen!" Naruto stated.

"You know she can't hear you, right?" Sakura deadpanned, but was ignored.

 **"It's not like that!" Naruto claimed strongly. "You saw how worried Ayame-neechan was when I didn't visit them last time. I just don't want them to worry." Naruto said truthfully.**

 **Anna sighed but nodded her head in acceptance. "Fine," She relented, "But no ramen." The blonde Itako added.**

 **"Aw, but I haven't had ramen in so long." Naruto wined childishly.**

 **"No."**

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting, getting sweat drops.

 **The two blondes were walking toward Ichiraku's at Naruto's insistence while Haku had headed back to the inn to check in on their home.**

 **"It's a good thing that you learned from the last time and you came to tell us you got home safe." Ayame said with a smile directed at her favorite blonde couple, technically they were the only blonde couple that she knew.**

 **"To bad you can't have any ramen though." Teuchi added, "But you've got to listen to the wife." He finished teasingly.**

Tsunade smirked. "Important lesson. Always remember that, kids, especially if you eventually marry. Always listen to your spouse." She said.

Kiba scoffed, crossing his arms. "Like I'd let any wife of mine boss me around like Naruto." Kurenai frowned at her student.

"Looks like I might have some words to tell Tsume-san." She said, making Kiba pale.

"Super troublesome. I just want a normal woman. I deal with troublesome women all the time." Shikamaru sighed, before getting slapped over the head by Ino.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" She demanded. Shikamaru could only groan in response.

Haku smiled at Naruto. "Anna-san has very much shown to care for your counterpart, even if not clearly."

Naruto nodded with a foxy grin. "Yeah! I'm glad that my other met her." He said, smiling. He was glad his counterpart had someone like Anna there for him, and he was thankful for Anna, as well as the Asakura Family.

 **"But she's not my wife yet." Naruto complained, more about not getting ramen then Anna being called his wife, as he watched Teuchi prepare some of the delicious food. He was sure that the old ramen chef was exaggerating some of his actions just to taunt him.**

 **Anna just rolled her eyes at Naruto before directing her gaze to Teuchi. "Don't worry Ichiraku-san I'll be sure to bring Naruto by soon." Anna promised.**

 **"That's good." Teuchi replied with a large smile on his face. "It wouldn't be good for business if my best customer quit cold turkey on me."**

"I'd never give up on your ramen!" Naruto declared, fire in his eyes, making Haku giggle.

"You must really enjoy their food." She said, with Naruto nodding rapidly at her.

"Of course! Ichiraku Ramen is the best in the world! It's because of them, I discovered the Food of Kami!"

Haku giggled again. "Really now? Wish I could try it."

Naruto frowned, remembering that Haku was just a gh- spirit. As in dead. He wished his friend was back alive, in some small deep hope of her returning to the Nations, _maybe Konoha, so she didn't have to always be on the run_.

 _He wondered if he could talk to Shin about that..._

 **"Jeez dad could you not think about money right now." Ayame scolded her father.**

 **Teuchi looked pitifully at his daughter. "Come on Ayame you know I was just kidding, right?"**

 **"Good to know," Ayame said, folding her arms over her chest and frowning at her father. "Then next time Naruto's entire meal can be on the house." The waitress decided.**

Naruto whooped in joy, while the others shook their head at Teuchi's plight

 **Teuchi looked devastated at the announcement. "But he'd eat us out of house and home!" The man protested. It was one thing to give the whiskered shinobi one bowl on the house, it was an entirely different thing to let him eat for free. He'd ruin them!**

"He would." Iruka said, getting a glare and pout from the blonde.

"No I wouldn't!" He denied, but no one believed him.

 **"No he won't." Anna denied, and for a moment Naruto thought that Anna was about to defend him-**

Naruto grinned, happy Anna was on (both) his side(s).

 **-only for those hopes to be quickly and effectively dashed away. "I'd cut him off before that happened." She claimed.**

Thud!

Naruto fell over in a face fault as the others laughed. "Anna...why~..." the whiskered blonde muttered, waterfall tears of betrayal going down his cheeks.

 _Wasn't a wife supposed to support her husband?_

 **At a corner Naruto was squiggling on the ground with his finger and a proverbial raincloud over his head, as Amidamaru did his best to cheer his partner up. It was not going well.**

 **"Ah, Naruto, Miss Anna, I was sure that I'd find you here." An aged voice said.**

 **Turning to look at the entrance Naruto and the others noticed the flaps pulled back to reveal the Third Hokage smiling kindly at everyone.**

"It's gramps!" Konohamaru cheered, always happy to see his grampa again, after losing him.

The appearance of A-Sarutobi managed to cheer Naruto up a bit as he smiled faintly.

 **"Old man? What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned his leader disrespectfully, as always. Anna and Ayame might have said something about how Naruto addressed the Hokage but they both knew a hopeless cause when they saw one.**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka all sighed. "Tell us about it." They muttered, while Naruto huffed.

He called the old man, Granny Tsunade, and Old Man Hokage that, because he cared about them and saw them as family, not like how the rest of the village saw them.

It was his own form of respect, dattebayo!

 **Sarutobi wasn't at all offended by Naruto and actually laughed a bit. "I took a small break from my paperwork because I wanted to take the chance of taking you to your home after Tazuna finished renovating it." The Hokage explained before turning his attention to the Ichiraku. "Hello Teuchi, Ayame." The aged leader greeted.**

 **"Hello Hokage-sama." Teuchi returned the greeting while Ayame just gave him a light bow.**

 **Anna raised an eyebrow at the Hokage. "Tazuna finished it already?" She asked actually caught by surprise with Tazuna's fast work.**

Naruto blinked. "That's right. Anna-chan asked Tazuna to renovate the inn. Wonder what it looks like now."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Stop asking, Naruto. Obviously we'll see it later." She asked. She hated when people asked questions when they'll get answers later.

 **Hiruzen chuckled a little before answering. "Yes, he arrived soon after you all left and seemed quite motivated to finish as quickly as possible." He said with a glint in his eyes positive he knew what would make the man do his job as fast as possible. "So shall we go?" Sarutobi asked gesturing with his arm for the two teens to follow him.**

"But I didn't have my ramen yet!" Naruto protested.

"Knock it off, dobe." Sasuke said, feeling bored with the, in his opinion - useless scenes playing. When was the action going to start? He would like for something different to be shown, even their battle against Orochimaru.

"Screw you teme! You'd be angry too, if your tomatoes were taken from you!" Naruto shot back, getting a glare from the Uchiha.

 _Don't you dare mock his precious tomatoes, dobe!_

 **With a few quick goodbyes to the Ichiraku's, Naruto and Anna fell into step with the Hokage.**

 **"So," Anna drew out. "Are we just going to ignore the 'rock' that has been following us?" She asked her two companions. In response the Hokage tipped his hat lower in shame while Naruto looked behind them to spot a perfectly square "rock" with a couple of eyeholes in it.**

Grinning widely, the 'Konohamaru Squad' cheered, happy at any appearance they make.

Others, however, didn't feel as happy as them. The other genin teams, except Team 7, began to grumble. So far, the three academy students were getting more appearances then them.

What the F?!

Meanwhile, Shin chuckled, knowing what they were thinking, and found it highly amusing.

 **Turning around fully Naruto pointed a finger at the fake rock. "That's so stupid there is no such thing as naturally square rocks who are you trying to fool?!" The blonde shinobi shaman demanded.**

"It was the best we could do!" Moegi told Naruto, eyes wide and teary, like a kicked puppy.

Naruto winced at the look, feeling guilty. "Daijōbudayo. (It's okay)" He said, patting Moegi on the head, making her smile, same with Kono and Udon.

 **"Heh, heh, heh just what I'd expect from my number one rival," A childish voice claimed from within the rock before a small harmless explosion obscured their vision of it, which was replaced by the sound of three children coughing. When the smoke cleared it revealed three children somewhere between 8 and 10 years old trying to get some fresh air in their lungs, one of who both Hiruzen and Naruto recognized.**

 **"Konohamaru?" Naruto asked strangely. "What are you doing?"**

 **"And why aren't you in school?" Sarutobi asked his grandson sternly.**

At hearing his grandfather's stern voice, Konohamaru subconsciously winced, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, jiji." He muttered, getting a chuckle from Iruka.

 **"Come on gramps Iruka-sensei's lectures are so boring." The academy student complained to his grandfather before continuing. "Besides I wanted Boss to meet my friends." Konohamaru added gesturing to the two other kids with him. One was a girl with orange hair that was pulled into twin pigtails that were sticking up in the air, and had blush on her cheeks. The other was a boy with short brown hair, round glasses, and a drippy nose.**

 **"I'm Moegi the sassiest girl in the academy." The orangette introduced herself.**

 **"And I am Udon." The boy continued. "I love math."**

 **"and I'm Konohamaru." The scarf wearing boy introduced himself needlessly.**

 **"And together," The three children said simultaneously. "We are Team Konohamaru!" They finished each striking a pose.**

 **"Cute." Anna remarked dryly making it hard to determine if she was being sincere or not.**

The three Academy students dropped their heads, moaning. "She's just as mean and scary as Hilda." Kono muttered, his friends nodding. He then glared at Naruto. "Boss, what's with you and scary girls?!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not knowing how to respond. Kono did kinda have a point. Between his former crush on Sakura, and his counterparts meeting Hilda and Anna, he had to wonder.

Not to mention Anko…

Risking a glance behind him, he was met with the predoratic deadly grin of the snake woman, making him pale, turning back ahead, moving closer to Haku for possible protection.

 _What was with him and scary women?!_

 **Konohamaru glared at the blonde Itako, something that both Naruto and Hiruzen thought was brave or very, very stupid. The second one, clearly, not even a single doubt about it, obviously. "Who the hell are you lady?!" Konohamaru shouted loudly while pointing at her. Anna raised a single eyebrow before walking calmly up to Konohamaru. "What do you want?" Konohamaru asked losing his nerve but taking some reassurance with the fact that both his grandfather and Naruto were there.**

 **Faster than what anyone could react Anna landed a single slap across Konohamaru's cheek that knocked the brown haired boy off his feet and sent him tumbling back several feet.**

Winces and _oohs_ echoed throughout the room from the slap.

That had to hurt.

"What the hell?!" Konohamaru shouted, before Shizune slapped him upside the head.

"Language young man!" She scolded.

 **"Whoa!"**

 **"Konohamaru!"**

 **Udon and Moegi shouted in that order obviously concerned for their friend, as they rushed to his side.**

 **"Was that really necessary Miss. Anna?" Hiruzen asked.**

 **"Someone had to punish him for demanding things of others and to show him to be more respectful." Anna answered indifferently with a slight shrug of her shoulders.**

Konohamaru huffed, crossing his arms. He didn't think his other deserved that slap. Okay, sure, he may have acted a bit rude, but still!

 **Konohamaru picked himself up with some help from his friends as he held his reddened cheek glaring even more fiercely at Anna. "You hit me!" Konohamaru pointed out obviously. "Do you know who I am?!" He demanded once more, falling back to some of his old routines and expecting apologies from the blonde Itako.**

 **Anna returned the youngest Sarutobi's glare with an icy one of her own. "Konohamaru Sarutobi," Anna started, "Grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, self-proclaimed rival of Naruto Uzumaki, aka Boss, and the self-proclaimed next Hokage." Anna stated.**

Konohamaru jumped, a bit freaked up by the blonde Itako knowing so much about him in an instant. _'Scaryyy~'_

 **At that point Konohamaru and his friends were more than a little freaked out. "Who the hell are you?!" Konohamaru demanded once more.**

 **Anna's glare this time caused the three small children to hug each other in fear. "My name is Anna Kyoyama, Naruto's future wife and queen." Anna introduced herself. "And unless you want me to slap you again you'll stop shouting." She told him coldly.**

Ino shook her head. Anna sure can be scary for not being a trained shinobi. She actually feared her counterpart meeting her.

 **Konohamaru's sense of self-preservation finally seemed to kick in as he frantically nodded his head before what Anna said registered in his mind, "Wife?" Konohamaru muttered, and to a lesser degree Moegi and Udon. "You're going to marry this chick Boss?"**

 **"Yup," Naruto answered without the slightest hesitation and a smile on his face.**

 **"But she is so scary." Konohamaru protested as if it should be obvious. Naruto could only chuckle sheepishly as Konohamaru wasn't wrong in his observation.**

"Like father, like son." Jiraiya muttered, recalling when he said the same thing about Kushina when Minato first started dating her and the blonde introduced her to him, the scene of the pile of unconscious and bloody-faced men around her not helping the image. He got a nod of agreement from Kakashi, who had a similar meeting when Minato introduced Kushina to his genin team. A-Naruto and Anna's relationship was sorta similar to Minato and Kushina, in the sense that the female was scary to anger, and seemed to be the dominant partner, but still showed to care for their person of interest.

They just knew Kushina would instantly like Anna, just for keeping Naruto in place and stopping him from doing stupid things.

 _'Actually, in current setting, it looks like that role falls onto Anko.'_ The one-eyed jonin thought, glancing at the snickering snake jonin. He wasn't dense, or blind, he saw their close interaction and looks shot at on another (though for different reasons no doubt) and knew something was going on.

Not that he cared...well, a little bit.

He didn't want Anko to scar his precious student.

But BDSM thoughts aside, he would be willing to give his support, knowing both individuals with troubled pasts may find comfort in the other.

...That, and it might make a good story plot for an Icha Icha book.

A twinkle in his eye, he prevented a giggle from erupting to not draw any attention.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya shook his head with a low chuckle as he looked at A-Naruto & Anna. _'Kid sure knows how to pick them. Though I thought he would have gone for a redhead, like his father.'_ He thought, shrugging.

Meanwhile, back in the Elemental Nations, two red haired kunoichis simultaneously sneezed, with one cursing up a storm.

 **Anna leaned forward a bit so that she could look Konohamaru in the eyes better. "Be very afraid." She told him. "Now do you have a problem with me shorty?"**

"Hey!" Konohamaru shouted at the jab at his height, while some snickered.

 **Konohamaru shook his head wildly. "NO Ma'am." He answered, as Moegi and Udon coward slightly behind him, ignoring the crack about his height.**

 **"As entertaining as this has all been." The elder Sarutobi stepped in. "There is somewhere we are supposed to be." Hiruzen reminded the two teens before turning his attention to his grandson. "Konohamaru since you and your friends decided to sneak out of class you can join us." He started, with the young children actually looking quite excited before they heard what Sarutobi said next. "Then I can return you to Iruka's care so we can discuss what your punishment for skipping class can be."**

The three kids' heads dropped in despair, while Iruka shook his head. A fitting punishment for skipping class. In fact, he might punish Naruto later, feeling it was his fault for influencing the three.

For some reason beyond him, Naruto shivered in dread.

 **"Sure gramps." Konohamaru sulked as they all once more continued walking toward Naruto's and Anna's refurbished home.**

 **"Hey Konohamaru what's with those goggles?" Naruto asked having noticed them earlier on his young protégé and his friends.**

 **"What do you think Boss?" Konohamaru asked back, fixing his goggles similar to how Naruto used to do. "They're just like the ones that you used to wear."**

Konohamaru grinned as he fixed his own goggles, as Naruto smiled, ruffling his little 'rival's' hair.

 **"Yeah, but why?" Naruto asked still confused.**

 **"Because you're our hero Boss," The young Sarutobi replied like it should have been obvious.**

 **"I am?" Naruto said not quite believing what he was hearing.**

 **"Uh huh," Udon agreed.**

 **"You're the coolest Boss." Moegi added in.**

 **"Well," Naruto began rubbing the back of his head. "I am pretty awesome." He bragged.**

Some rolled their eyes, while Haku giggled. "Don't get a big head, dobe. You're not that awesome." Kiba shot, grinning. Naruto shot him a glare, before grinning.

"I beat you at the chunin exam, didn't I?" He asked rhetorically, getting a glare.

"That was a fluke!"

 **"Careful Naruto it wouldn't be good to let yourself get a big head over this." Amidamaru advised, though his words went mostly unheard by his Shaman.**

 **"You kept them?" Anna asked her fiancé sounding just the littlest bit surprised.**

 **Naruto looked back at Anna with a fox like grin on his face. "Of course," He replied. "They were a gift from you." Naruto explained. The goggles that he used to wear had been a gift from Anna for his birthday one year, the very first gift that his fiancée had ever given him, it is something he treasured that he kept safely tucked away. "The only reason I stopped wearing them was because they got to old." The shinobi shaman finished.**

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Really?" He muttered. He got his goggles as a gift from Hokage-jiji for his birthday, and had been one of his most precious items since. He smiled softly. While they might not be from the same person, Naruto knew they were just as precious to his other, maybe even more.

 **"That's really corny Boss." Konohamaru decided.**

"Yeah boss." Konohamaru said, getting a punch to the top of the head by Naruto.

"Oh what do you know?" The blonde asked.

 **"Oh what do you know," Naruto shot back hitting the kid on the top of his head.**

Everyone laughed, seeing both Narutos unknowingly do the same thing as the other.

 **…**

 **The small group eventually made it to the front of Funbari Inn and took some notice of the changes. The fence that had surrounded the front of the building had been removed making the front lawn appear slightly bigger then it was before, and a red Tori gate had been added. It still had its traditional appearance but it also now had an extra floor added in to it and was noticeably wider making it appear more like a mansion. Shoji doors marked the entrance of the inn. Stepping into the renovated inn the group was greeted not only to the sight of a large lobby with a desk at the far end, a few couches, and plants but also by Haku in a light blue kimono.**

 **"Welcome back," The black haired teen greeted them with a bow.**

 **"Wow," Konohamaru said in awe, a blush adoring his and Udon's faces, "Hey Boss who is she? She's beautiful." Konohamaru stated with Udon nodding his head in agreement in somewhat of a daze while Moegi had a look of admiration on her face.**

Haku smiled at the young kinds. "Why thank you." She said, making Konohamaru and Udon blush hard and look away in embarrassment.

Naruto looked at her. "You do remember that that Haku is a male, right?" He asked with a grin, as Haku kept her smile, though her brow twitched. Zabuza shook his head. While he wouldn't have cared, he did find it strange how his adopted daughter looked exactly the same no matter what gender she/he(?) was.

Talk about mind fuck.

 **"That's Haku." Naruto replied dryly, but with a smirk on his face. "And he's a boy."**

 **At once the kids' expressions changed from ones of admiration to shock and nausea.**

Naruto & Kiba laughed loud and hard, while Kono and Udon blush hard, this time in embarrassment.

 **"I think I'm going to barf."**

 **"I'm right behind you Konohamaru."**

 **"But he's so pretty." Moegi finished upped voicing the academy students' opinion, looking at Haku with just the slightest bit of jealousy.**

This time Moegi blushed in embarrassment, but she couldn't be faulted, as with beautiful older women around her like Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko and now Haku, it would make any girl like Moegi or genin like Sakura and Ino jealous of them.

 **"You cause a mess and you'll clean the entire inn." Anna warned the two boys. Haku, Sarutobi, and Naruto laughed a little at the other fours' reaction.**

 **"Now then," Hiruzen began drawing the younger generations to him. "Since Haku-san is here can I assume that you've already had a look around?" The Third Hokage asked and got a nod in reply. "Then you can give us the grand tour."**

 **"Of course," Haku replied before gesturing for everyone to follow him.**

 **Passed what amounted to the lobby they came across a large living room that could easily hold a large group of people with couches, sofas, chairs, and even a couple of T.V.s at opposite sides of the room. There was also a large dining room and kitchen on the first floor but none of that held the groups attention. What grabbed their attention first was a large indoor dojo with wooden floors, which while shinobi couldn't fight in without causing some serious damage; it could be used for some light spars. At the far end of the room Anna had a shrine built against the wall there were spots for the masks from the Uzumaki Storage Temple to be placed. On the wall was the Uzumaki swirl that opened to reveal a final place for the mask that Anna had sealed away and kept on her person. The dojo of course would be would be restricted and only usable to those who actually lived there or had their permission.**

 **On either side of the dojo was the men's and women's hot springs. Past the changing rooms the hot springs themselves were made to look like they were built outside but were actually still part of the inn with a small opening around the edge of the ceiling, all the way at the top floor, to let any gathered steam out. Anna had it built this way specifically so that no one could peep on any member of the opposite sex, plus with the ghosts that haunted Funbari Inn still around she could use them for extra security purposes.**

 **The second floor was mostly guest rooms with a lounge area in the middle. The third floor were private rooms, which at the moment only consisted of Anna's, Naruto's and Haku's, but with more than enough to spare for future needs, namely the family that Naruto and Anna would eventually be expected to have. Each room had their own private bathroom, plus a couple on that floor anyway, with another living room with T.V., low table, and sofas. In essence the third floor had all the accommodations of a normal house with the exception of a kitchen.**

 **The backyard was next on their stop on their small tour revealing a beautiful garden with a pond, a bridge over it, and koi fish swimming around. At the far side was a wooden gazebo with a deck and a fire pit built in it. Behind the gazeebo was a forest which Anna revealed that she had planned clearing out a section further out and turning it into a training ground for Naruto, and again for those who had their express permission, to use without having to be as limited as he would be in the dojo. All they needed was the time and to know someone who could help them with their venture.**

"This place is awesome, dattebayo!" Naruto declared as everyone looked around the inn, drawing nods of agreement. He wished he lived in a place like that.

"You can say that again, I'm really jealous that they have their own hot spring." Ino said with Sakura nodding in agreement. Hinata smiled as she looked at the beautiful and peaceful backyard and garden.

Tsunade hummed in thought as she looked around. "I might actually have something like this built in the village. Looks comfortable to stay in, not to mention the measurements would prevent any peepers." She said, glaring at the pale Jiraiya, who paled not because of the accusation, but because if such a place was made, he could lose valuable _research_ opportunities!

The women smiled at the idea, both at the inn creation, and the change to prevent any peeping from Jiraiya. They get real tired of constantly catching him peeping on them (thanks to Naruto always revealing his positions when dragged with him, much to the sennin's chagrin, and the female's gratitude, and beating him to a pulp. It gets boring after so many attacks).

Of course, another reason Tsunade pondered the idea ld having the inn built, was to perhaps build a shared home for her, Shizune, and Naruto, as she still wished to move her favorite gaki out of his dump of an apartment and perhaps live with her, or at least Shizune.

"YOSH! This is one youthful home! It absolutely shines with youth!" Lee shouted as Tenten sweatdrops.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but I agree." The panda haired kunoichi said, with Neji nodding in agreement.

"It does look like a nice place to take a nap." Shikamaru muttered, making Asuma sweatdrop at his lazy student.

 **"All in all," Hiruzen began after they finished their tour and were led back in the living room, and they all took their own seat, on the first floor. "I think Tazuna really out did himself with this." He decided.**

 **"Yes," Anna agreed, taking a sip of the tea that Haku had made for them. "It's amazing work for how little time he had to do it all." Even with the critical look she gave the place as Haku was giving them the tour Anna couldn't find a single fault in their new home.**

Naruto grinned. "The old drunk really is good at what he does." He said. The others nodded in agreement, even Zabuza begrudgingly. The wave bridge being a great example.

 **"He was very insistent on getting your home finished as quickly as possible while making it perfect." Sarutobi remarked. "He insisted that he needed to return to the Land of Waves as soon as he could to help re-stabilize the country after the condition that Gato left it in." The Third Hokage explained, though a part of him couldn't help but think that the bridge builder did it in order to avoid Anna and the fear she seemed to cause most individuals. Not that Hiruzen could blame him.**

Cue sweat drops, though no one could disagree.

Anna's soulless cold look scared them at times, even with her being in another dimension.

 **"As he should," Anna said, the smirk on her face making Sarutobi unsure if she was agreeing with the words he said out loud or the words he thought in his head.**

 **"Yes well," Sarutobi continued coughing into his hand. "What are you going to name the inn?" The Hokage asked noticing that there had been no sign at the entrance to let cliental know what the inn was called.**

"I thought the inn already had a name?" Naruto asked, raising a bow.

"Well, it's owned by the other you and Anna, so they have the right to change the name whenever they want." Jiraiya explained.

 **Naruto and Haku looked toward Anna for the answer knowing that the final decision would be hers to make. Anna hummed thoughtfully for a moment, taking another sip of her drink, and dragging things out for a few seconds longer before answering. "The Flame Inn," The blonde Itako revealed.**

 **The change in name took a second to register in everyone's mind before they decided they liked the change. "That is a fine name." Sarutobi voiced everyone's thoughts.**

 **"Well with us residing within the Land of Fire and with Naruto someday becoming Hokage it only seemed fitting." Anna revealed to everyone. Naruto looked at the blonde Itako for a moment in surprise before a wide grin spread across his face. Anna always talked about how someday he would be Shaman King which made the few times that she acknowledged her belief in his other dream of becoming Hokage of Konohagakure all that much more precious to Naruto.**

Tsunade smiled. "A fitting name for a home of the future Hokage." She said, Jiraiya nodding with a chuckle. Naruto smiled. Hearing about Anna's strong belief that his counterpart could achieve his dream of becoming Hokage made him happy for this alternate self.

Her strong belief reminded him of Hokage-jiji, who always believed he could one day become Hokage, not just passing it off as a joke or foolish dream from a kid either, but truly believing he had what it took to becoming the future leader of the village.

It made him happy that there were people out there, in the wide span of the universe, that actually took him seriously and not as some idiot kid.

People, that actually believed in him and his goals.

It felt...nice.

 **"This place is so awesome!" Konohamaru declared excitedly. "I'm going to visit you every day so we can hang out Boss."**

 **"I would love to take a bath in the hot springs every day." Moegi said as well.**

 **"I wouldn't mind hanging out here." Udon added a bit quietly.**

 **"Sure we'll have a whole bunch of fun." Naruto said giving them a fox like grin.**

"Pretty such Anna-san will disagree." Tenten stated, and was proven right.

 **"Hold on you brats." Anna cut them all off. "This is an inn not your own personal club house. The only way you're spending the entire day here is if you're working for me got it." She stated sternly before turning her attention to Naruto. "And you instead of encouraging them I believe I said that I wanted the first ten Hadō and Bakudō spells memorized by the time we got back, so it's time to see how well you have them memorized."**

 **"What are Hadō and Bakudō spells?" Moegi asked curiously with the other two academy students and the Hokage looking curious as well.**

 **"They're special jutsu that Naruto is learning." Anna answered not seeing the harm in it.**

 **"Whoa really?" Konohamaru asked excitedly. "Think you can teach me Boss!" The brown haired kid asked looking to Naruto eagerly.**

Konohamaru looked excited. "That would be so cool! Hey Boss, think you can teach me your jutsu?" He asked his idol.

Naruto chuckled, rubber the back of his head. "Um, sure. I guess, dattebayo. Maybe I'll teach your the Rasengan one day." He said, making the Honorable Grandson cheer.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "No disapproval?" She asked, getting a shake of the head.

"The Rasengan is Naruto's birthright, so he's allowed to teach whoever he wants. Besides, I get the feeling he'll take the gaki as his apprentice sometime in the future." He said, with Tsunade nodding in agreement.

 **"Afraid not shorty," Anna answered instead of Naruto. "These jutsu are only to be taught to those in Naruto's family." She told him, revealing nothing about the Asakura or how the "jutsu" that Naruto was learning could be taught to someone who possessed the ability to use furyoku.**

Konohamaru frowned in displeasure at his counterpart not learning any cool attacks to use, not finding it far. Naruto was his boss, so to his logic, he should learn what the blonde learns.

It was Boss-Student Law!

 **"Aw man," Konohamaru muttered dejectedly before what Anna called him, for the second time, registered in his mind and he snapped up to look at her. "Hey I am NOT short!" He shouted as he pointed at her.**

 **"Sure keep telling yourself that." Anna said dismissively.**

"She's so mean!"

Tsunade grinned at Kono. "But not wrong, shrimp." She teased, getting a glare.

 **Sarutobi chuckled a little at his grandson's expense before he stood up from his seat. "We'll I've put off doing my paperwork for long enough now." The Third Hokage declared. "And I still need to see Iruka about these three's punishment for skipping class." He added sparing his grandson and his two friends a glance.**

"Maybe I should instead punish Naruto, as I can only guess these three get that habit from him." Iruka said out loud, making the Jinchuuriki pale.

 **"Aww gramps," Konohamaru muttered dejectedly having hoped that his grandfather had forgotten that little detail.**

 **"Come along now." Hiruzen said sternly to the three kids, making them follow behind him unhappily dreading whatever punishment that Iruka had waiting for them. Turning his attention to the three residents of the newly named Flame Inn, Sarutobi gave them each a parting smile. "So long you three, enjoy your new home." He finished before being escorted out by Haku, acting as the perfect host.**

* * *

 **A few nights later Haku was walking the nearly empty streets of Konoha having to make a late night trip to gather some last minute ingredients for that night's dinner.**

Some of the group narrowed their eyes, having a gut feeling something was about to happen. Zabuza glared, daring anything to happen to his daughter...alternate son...goddamnit!

 **' _Ok,'_ Haku thought as he looked through the grocery bag, _'I think I have everything now.'_ Making extra sure that he had Anna's favorite cookies that she liked to snack on after dinner when she was reading a magazine or watching T.V.**

Soon the others besides the oblivious academy students felt the tension in the air, and silently watched the scene, muscles tight in instinctive preparation.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in worry, hoping nothing happened to A-Haku.

Haku squinted, a faint sheet of frosty mist rising from her shoulders. Her instincts told her something was coming for her other.

 **Haku's attention suddenly snapped up when he felt someone approaching him and with small amount of Killing Intent they were giving off it was obvious they weren't exactly friendly. The person was clearly male but shorter than Haku, though about Naruto's height, with short dark purple hair with some of it sticking up near the back to almost look like an antenna and bangs falling in front of his face. He wore a simple long sleeved yellow jacket over a buttoned up white shirt and green tie. He also had on a pair of short black shorts, the strangest thing about him so far, and simple black shoes. The next thing that Haku noticed was the boy's eyes and how they were a dark yellow with an almost cruel gleam to them.**

"It's him." Naruto muttered, glaring at the revealed second shaman. Everyone watched silently, tensed, as the mysterious shaman drew closer to A-Haku.

 **' _Tell your friend,'_ A voice echoed in Haku's mind which he could only assumed to the boy in front of him. _'His days are numbered.'_**

"What the hell?!" Kiba shouted, shocked to hear the new guy's voice, even though his mouth was closed.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, before looking at Shin, who watched with a laid back smile. "Telepathic ability?" He asked, getting a shrug.

"Who knows?"

 **"And who are you?" Haku demanded coming to a stop, unafraid of the dark purple haired youth across from him, as he subtly formed a couple of ice senbon from the moisture in the air.**

 **' _I am Len of the Tao family.'_ The boy introduced himself, continuing to use a form of telepathy to speak with Haku, _'Soon to be Shaman King and the one that will bring an end to your little friend.'_ Len finished, walking past Haku without even sparing him a glance.**

"Bring it." Naruto growled, the shared trait of never backing down from a challenge all Narutos possessed igniting within him.

 **As Haku watched Len walk away the black haired shinobi thought he faintly saw something hover above the younger boy.**

When the intensity in the air passed, everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Shin watched them, chuckling in amusement.

He loved his job.

 **…**

 **After Haku's small confrontation with Len the Hyouton user rushed back to the inn to inform Naruto and Anna about him.**

 **"So he finally made a move." Anna commented, not looking all that troubled by the news, as they sat around the dinner table enjoying the food that Haku made as he told them about what happened earlier.**

 **Naruto looked at his fiancée in surprise. "You mean you knew that there was another shaman in Konoha?" He asked.**

 **Anna nodded her head in response as she continued to enjoy her dinner. "Yes and you would as well if you had been paying attention to what Izumo and Kotetsu were saying when we had gotten back." She told him.**

Naruto couldn't help but rub the back of his head sheepishly, feeling like he would have done the same as his counterpart.

 **Naruto scratched the back of his head while giving her a sheepish smile. "I was distracted." He muttered remembering the gate guards shot at his outfit of choice.**

 **"Your clothing is horrible and should be burned." Anna stated coldly causing Naruto to slam his head onto the table.**

In a blink, Naruto was off to the side, kneeling down, back to the group with a gloomy aura, as two large arrows pierced through his back, the words "Horrible" and "Should be burned" written on them. "Why must everyone be so mean to my clothes." He muttered, as Haku tried to comfort him.

The others shook their heads, guy really needed to face fact and learn that his orange clothing were a monstrosity.

 _'It's official, I'm taking him shopping, even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming.''_ Ino thought, a determined look in her eyes. The end of that orange menace Naruto _dared_ call his clothes was coming to an end, she would make sure of it!

A few minutes later, Haku was able to drag Naruto back to the group by the hand and stood beside him, their hands still holding, much to a certain snake woman's annoyance.

 **Haku laughed lightly at the couple's antics before becoming serious. "So what will we do about this Len and his plans to attack Naruto?" He asked.**

 **"I say bring it!" Naruto declared loudly. "I'm not afraid of this guy and I'm not going to run away. I'll kick his ass if he wants to fight me. With Amidamaru with me there is no way we can lose, right Amidamaru?" The shinobi shaman asked looking over his shoulder at his Guardian Ghost.**

 **"Right," Amidamaru agreed wholeheartedly. "Though I'm interested in seeing what kind of spirit this other shaman has for their Guardian Ghost." The samurai spirit added an interested look in his eyes at the potential opponent.**

 **"For now we're not going to do anything, we're not going to face him." Anna told them surprising everyone in the room.**

The shinobi were also surprised. "Eeeeh?!"

"I thought the whole point of him being a shaman was to battle other shamans. Isn't that what she wanted?!" Kiba asked.

"Why would Anna not want Naruto to face that pointy-haired guy? Doesn't he need to fight in the Shaman Tournament to become Shaman King?" Ino questioned.

"Um...I'm sure Anna-san has a good reason." Hinata defended the blonde Itako, speaking softly, but was heard by everyone.

 **"What?! Why?!" Naruto questioned her not at all expecting Anna to suddenly refuse him fighting against another shaman.**

 **"I need to bring this up with Hokage-sama and let him know what's going on." Anna began, "This fight is going to be a fight between shamans so precautions need to be taken, that last thing we need is a single shinobi interfering, questions asked, and the general populace finding about the spirit world and causing mass panic." The blonde Itako stated before letting out a sigh. "Normally we wouldn't have to worry about this, but since we are in a shinobi village it becomes a big problem. It doesn't help that that shaman doesn't seem to care where we are as long as he faces Naruto." Anna added. The other three quickly agreed with Anna's reasoning and seeing just how troublesome the situation really was. "Was there anything else?" She asked Haku.**

The jonin and adults nodded at the good plan. It seemed like these Shaman Fight were secret to prevent power hungry individuals from learning about the spiritual world and the Shaman Tournament, especially the information about the Shaman King or the King of Spirits.

The important on the secrecy of the Shaman World seemed more important than just about any village secret, as to hold the power of the Spirit King, is to hold the power of fate itself. The power to command spirits, to possibly command the very threads of Life and Death themselves.

They could only shudder at the thought of people like Orochimaru or Danzo holding such power, or controlling the Shaman King.

 **Haku thought about what he saw above Len and considered bringing it up but ultimately decided not to. "No," He informed her.**

 **Anna stared at the raven haired boy for a moment before eventually nodding her head and returning to her dinner letting the matter drop.**

* * *

 **A few days later Naruto was walking through Konoha with a cheerful smile on his face and a single destination in mind.**

 **"Ramen, ramen, going to get some ramen," Naruto sang almost joyfully. Team 7 had just finished doing another D-rank mission and for once after finishing Anna had given Naruto the day free while she ran some errands and the first thing to cross the blonde's mind was to get some ramen from Ichiraku.**

 **"You really do love ramen don't you Naruto?" Amidamaru questioned his shaman partner, appearing behind him. Despite how long Amidamaru had known Naruto it still surprised him how much he enjoyed the food and how much of it he ate.**

"Damn right I do!" Naruto shouted with a fist pump, fierce fire blazing in his eyes. "For I am the most devoted follower of Lady Inari, the Mother of Ramen, Foxes, and Blazing color of Orange, dattebayo! I am her humble servant, I spread her vows of the holiness that is ramen to all who are unfortunate to not know that which they should! All will bow to the greatness that is ramen, or be damned to unfortunate punishment by the heavens themselves! Weep, all who are foolish to turn against that which it sacred! Weep!" He declared.

Everyone around him stared at him in shock at his sudden declaration, before slowly backing up from him.

Meanwhile, in the Elemental Nations, a certain Scythe Wielding cultist paused as he was in the midst of sacrificing an unfortunate soul to his most gracious Jashin-sama, sensing someone somewhere _dared_ declare themselves more loyal to their god than him! "Who the fuck dares try and exceed me in being the most devoted?! I'm going to find that fucker and cut them to bits and sacrifice them to Jashin-sama! That'll teach them to try and upstage me!"

Meanwhile, up in Tengoku, Inari, Shinto Goddess of Foxes, smiled at her favorite mortal, having been watching him and his group look into other worlds along with the other Kami, who have been the ones to give Juubi no Shinju permission to semi-travel around the Naruto-verse, as long as he didn't change _those_ worlds.

She smirked at Lady Fate, taking pleasure at her jealous glare, both of them having attempted to make one Naruto Uzumaki their chosen, but were beaten to the punch by the _Primary Kami_ , Amaterasu, who made Naruto her _Child of Prophecy_ long before his birth, when he was first Asura Otsutsuki.

Blowing the brunette woman a raspberry, Inari turned back to the _show_ , growing a wide vulpine grin as she looked at her _foxy_ mortal - pun very much intended - her whiskered cheeks wrinkling from the wide smile.

 _'Oh my Naruto-kun. As morbid as it sounds, I can't wait for you to die, so we can finally meet! As long as you aren't sent to another universe, or dimension, or the past. And when we meet...the fun can_ really _start, kukukuku!'_ She mentally giggled, making sure not to visibly show it, as a mischievous and _lustful_ spark appeared in her eye, her thoughts running wild.

She couldn't wait for that day to come.

One Naruto Uzumaki shivered, having a strange feeling. Not a _bad_ feeling, though. But something else.

 **"Of course," Naruto replied, whispering to make sure he wasn't overheard, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wasn't there ramen around when you were alive Amidamaru?" The shaman asked in return.**

 **"Well yes," Amidamaru answered. "But I don't recall anyone loving ramen as much as you do." The samurai spirit added a little amusedly before his gaze snapped forward, away from Naruto, to the individuals standing a few feet from them. "Naruto," Amidamaru said seriously.**

 **Seeing his Guardians Ghost's sudden change in behavior Naruto focused his attention on what Amidamaru was staring at and spotted the boy that Haku had described a few night ago, Len Tao. What's more Naruto could also see Len's Guardian Ghost looming over him in its purple and gold armor. With a glare directed at Len the two shaman starred each other down with only a couple feet between them. After a few seconds Len made a poor attempt to hold back a laugh, something that Naruto picked upped on. "What's so funny?" He demanded.**

 **"Isn't it obvious?" Len returned. "What kind of self-respecting shaman would wear such an outfit?" He said snidely.**

Naruto could only take so many people insulting his beloved orange, as ocean blue eyes snapped to burning crimson blood red. **_"Kare korose."_** _(Kill Him)_ He muttered, making the Kyuubi in him grin widely, enjoying its container actually think about murder for once. Even if it _was_ in defense of a color.

There was hope yet.

 **Naruto's temper flared at the jab at his clothes, "Oh yeah! What about your weird ass clothes?!" Naruto pointed out.**

 **Len ignored Naruto's attempt at an insult and continued talking like he hadn't been interrupted. "You can't be much of a shaman. And," Len paused shifting his gaze to Amidamaru. "He doesn't look like much of a fighter."**

"Oh that's it! He's going down!" Naruto shouted, Kiba, Anko, and Kono and friends giving cheers for the other Naruto to kick Len's ass.

 **A scowl appeared on Naruto face while a frown appeared on Amidamaru's. "My friend Amidamaru and I can take care of ourselves so don't underestimate us!" Naruto declared fiercely.**

 **This time Len didn't even bother trying to hold back his laughter as he did loudly, drawing some weirded out looks from the villagers who then did their best to ignore the possibly insane boy. "Did you just call him your friend?" He asked but didn't really care for an answer. "Take a look at his friend Bason." Len commanded.**

 **The Guardian Ghost just stood silently over Len not reacting at all, something which unnerved Amidamaru a bit.**

"Talk about as still as a statue." Asuma muttered, looking at the silent giant that was Bason.

"Be that as it may, that Bason is clearly a very expert warrior. Reminds me of an imperial army general." Kakashi stated. "This battle between these two could be tough, all relying on which shaman is the most able.

 **Stepping closer Len now stood only a few inches from Naruto. "You're a joke." Len told them, "A lousy excuse for a shaman with a pathetic ghost for a partner. I don't know if I should laugh or feel sorry for you at that you think you can beat me or that you have a chance at winning the tournament." Len stated before walking away. "Meet me at the training ground with that nice little memorial stone. It can be your gravesite." He finished.**

Naruto gritted his teeth, annoyed with Len's higher-than-thou attitude and dissing his counterpart and his ghost partner. And here he thought he couldn't find anyone more annoying than Sasuke. "That other me better kick that pointy haired teme's ass!" He growled, with the others nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **When Naruto eventually arrived at Flame Inn, after getting his ramen even the threat of death wasn't going to stop Naruto from getting his ramen,-**

"Of course." Tsunade groaned, face palming, unable to believe Naruto would have done otherwise.

Naruto nodded, crossing his arms. Ramen _always_ came first.

 **-he told Anna and Haku about Len's challenge.**

 **"So tonight," Anna muttered. "Good that at least gives us a few hours to let Hokage-sama know to have it cleared." She stated.**

 **"So Naruto will fight Len?" Haku asked.**

 **Anna shrugged her shoulders unconcernedly. "He would have to eventually so there's no point in putting it off." She told him.**

 **"We will have to be careful when we face Len and Bason, Naruto." Amidamaru told his shaman. "I recognize the armor he wore. It belonged to a group of warriors that were regarded as one of the fiercest around among those who didn't use chakra." He warned.**

 **"Don't worry so much Amidamaru we can take them." Naruto tried to assure his Guardian Ghost.**

Kurenai frowned in disapproval. "Your other self should take this more seriously, Naruto. This isn't a time to be overconfident."

Surprisingly, Naruto looked at her over his shoulder, and smirked. Eyes narrowed in stone cold determination and confidence. "Trust me, my guy's ready to faced Len." He stated confidently.

 **"You shouldn't be so overconfident and take this seriously Naruto." Amidamaru said back, almost snapping at his shaman.**

 **"I get it, I do." Naruto replied. "Len is probably an awesome shaman with a powerful spirit." The shinobi shaman stated looking at Amidamaru straight in the eyes. "But I also know what an awesome team we are and that if we work together there is no way we can lose to them." Naruto finished strongly.**

 **Amidamaru stared at Naruto for a moment before a smile appeared on his face and he closed his eyes. "You are right." He relented reopening his eyes. "If we go into this with any doubts whatsoever we will surely lose." Amidamaru decided. "So we will face them and how do you say kick their butts."**

 **"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted thrusting his fist at Amidamaru, a gesture that the samurai spirit returned so that they bumped fists. "If we survived Anna's training there is no way these guys can beat us!"**

The word brought Lee to tears. "Such youthful display of trust! Shaman Naruto-kun and Amidamaru-san are _blazing_ with youth as bright as the sun!"

Gai, also in tears, appeared beside his student. "Right you are Lee! We must support and cheer them on in their upcoming battle! While we may not be able to help them physically, let our cheers and support fuel their flames of youth to defeat this enemy they face!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

Kono fist pumped. "Boss will beat that jerk no prob!" He declared, with Moegi and Udon giving their agreements.

Jiraiya took his notebook out. Not the one used for _research_ , but one he's been using to detail the different worlds and events they have seen. Some details to look into later, like Danzo and his actions, and some details featuring possible things to teach Naruto for when he takes him on a training trip he had planned in a few weeks.

…

And maybe some _details_ and _ideas_ for a future Icha Icha book.

He'd be a fool not to put these ideas down!

 **Anna stared at the two with a small smile on her face. Normally a comment like the one that Naruto just made would have seen the blonde Itako up their training once more. But she decided to let it slide since they would soon be participating in their first shaman fight, for now any way.**

"I'll take it!" Naruto said, even though Anna's training wasn't for _him_.

Haku giggled as she looked at the blonde. "Well, I'm confident your counterpart will beat Len, Naruto-kun. You're a strong, more than you might think. I'm confident you will win."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks Haku-chan! While I might not be the one fighting, I know the other me will win! Especially with someone strong like Amidamaru by his side!"

 **Everyone was so focused on other things they didn't notice Haku looking straight at were Amidamaru was floating.**

Everyone blinked at that, surprised. "Wait...I thought Haku-san couldn't see Amidamaru." Ino questioned.

"Could it be he's somehow becoming accustomed to spiritual energy and developing some sort of awareness?" Shikamaru suggested. Curious, everyone kept watching.

 **…**

 **"Wow I feel so light now." Naruto commented as he hopped a little as he and Anna made their way to Training ground 7 where his fight with Len was to take place. Anna having allowed him to take off the weights he had to have on constantly.**

 _'Mental note, get weights.'_ Naruto thought, making a mental list of stuff to do when he got back home to use to get stronger. Just because he was watching alternative versions of himself, didn't mean he couldn't get ideas to help him with his training.

See? He _can_ learn.

 **Anna just hummed pleasantly pleased that her training regimen was showing some results and seemed to be appreciated.**

 **"Naruto, Miss Anna!" Haku's voice came from behind them, causing the two blondes to look back and spot Haku rushing to catch up with them.**

 **"Haku?" Naruto asked questioningly.**

 **Once Haku caught up to them he only took a small moment to catch his breath. "I've told Hokage-sama about what was happening." Haku reported on the task that Anna had given him earlier. "He's assured me that no other Konoha shinobi shall approach Training ground 7 until he says so." The Hyouton user continued. "With that taken care of I wanted to come and show Naruto my support." The black haired teen finished.**

Haku smiled at seeing her other (male) self helping Naruto, feeling she owed him for helping her/him change their life from being more than a tool and weapon to use and sacrifice when needed.

 **"Thanks Haku." Naruto said genuinely. The friendship between the two growing in the weeks since meeting one another and getting to the point where they could consider each other best friends.**

 **"Alright if you two are done with your little bro-mance let's get going." Anna ordered. The other two quickly nodded and they continued to make their way to Training ground 7.**

 **…**

 **When the trio arrived Len was already there waiting for them.**

 **"Well you actually showed up." Len began, "Here I thought you would have run away. I guess you're just more stupid then I thought." He finished with a sneer.**

 **"Shut up Antenna Head! Did we come here to fight or to hear you make lame jokes?" Naruto asked unrolling his sealing scroll and summoning his bokken.**

"Antenna Head?" Ino asked, snickering, same with the others. Even Sasuke and Neji cracked small amused grins, while Naruto, Kiba, Kono, and Anko laughed at the nickname. "Only Naruto could mock an opponent like that."

 **"Antenna Head?" Len muttered lowly, the spike of hair on his head actually looking like it was twitching at the name. From somewhere Len brought out a collapsible Kwan Dao. "You dare insult me!" He snapped as the Kwan Dao came together and ended up being taller than he was. "I know about you Naruto a no name shaman adopted into the prestigious and old Asakura family, a family of great and notable shaman. Why they would bother adopting you and making you their heir is a real mystery."**

Naruto growled at the bastard, before Jiraiya placed a hand on top of his head. "Calm down, gaki. Don't let him get to you." He cautioned, making the blonde huff. He hoped his counterpart beat the bastard good.

 **"Like that haircut." Naruto returned with a smirk on his face.**

 **Len finally seemed to have enough of Naruto's insults. "Enough, Bason" He said, summoning his Guardian Ghost.**

 **"Amidamaru," Naruto called, Amidamaru appearing at his side.**

"Here it comes." Shin stated, as everyone tensed. "You're about to witness a true Shaman Battle."

The shinobi were silent, staring straight at the battle to come, ready to observe. To study and learn.

To witness a battle amongst spirits.

 **"Spirit Form!" Len continued, Bason turning into red wisps of energy that turned into a sphere that only showed his helmet and eyes, "Unity!"**

 **"Spirit Form!" Naruto said mirroring Len's actions with Amidamaru, "Unity!"**

 **In unison the two boys pushed their Guardian Spirits into their chest, Naruto's orange jacket being forced open in the process.**

Kakashi looked at Shin. "Shin-san, I never asked, but just what is _Spirit Unity_? Can you explain it a bit more?" He asked, getting the other's attention.

Holding a hand up, Shin snapped his fingers, and the scene froze. He looked at the group. "Very well, let me explain a bit more. You see, Spirit Unity, or "Over Soul" as the proper term is, is the metaphysical construct of an apparition using a shaman's Furyoku - or spiritual energy within the soul, the manifestation of their willpower - and a medium to gain corporeal properties. An Over Soul 'actualizes' the knowledge and memories of an apparition and allows their memories to manifest essentially as magical powers. They are composed entirely of Furyoku and being so, there is no actual matter. An Over Soul can only be damaged by another, this renders all form of conventional weaponry useless, as there is no matter to interact with. While any spirit can be molded into an Over Soul, their attributes depend solely upon the spirit's ego - or identity. Depending on its ego, the ghost can be molded by the shaman into any shape or form the shaman desires, enabling the direct display of its abilities to protect the shaman.

Human ghosts usually make poor choices for an Over Soul due to their egos but can evolve over time into higher spirits - spirits whose souls have been refined over hundreds of years and have attained their purest form. While the exact design of an Over Soul depends entirely on the shaman's imagination, it's also important that the shaman uses a medium which best symbolizes the spirit's abilities, such as a katana for Amidamaru who was a samurai in his life.

In regards to strength and integrity, an Over Soul's durability is proportionate the amount of Furyoku charged as well as the shaman's level of concentration. It is important for the shaman to keep in mind that although the mass of an Over Soul remains constant, Furyoku is consumed anytime it is used to create matter, which consumes Furyoku in itself. Furyoku is only consumed when the "body" of the Over Soul is compromised. At this juncture, the Over Soul is charged with the proportionate amount of Furyoku necessary to maintain its integrity, depending on the degree of damage sustained. If an Over Soul absorbs enough damage, it breaks and dissolves along with all Furyoku used in its creation. Therefore, a shaman must consider how much Furyoku to charge their Over Soul with during each engagement.

The sizes and shapes of a particular shaman's O.S. often change the deeper their bond with their spirit becomes. This could be attributed to the mental imagery a shaman uses to envision the form, size, and ability of the Over Soul. There are four types of Over Souls. _Spirit-Type_ , _Weapon-Type_ , _Armor-Type_ , and _Unity-type_. Spirit-type O.S. usually manifests an apparition corporeally in such a manner as to fully utilize its unique abilities. Meaning, the spirit is granted some semi-solid form, hovering over the shaman like a shield. Next is Weapon-type, which usually involves integrating a spirit into a weapon, metal or weapon, something that compliments the shaman's personal fighting style. Armor-type O.S. is the most efficient type. Armor-types represent the pinnacle of O.S. spiritual energy and are the most practical type of O.S. because of their resilient, highly dense Furyoku construction. This method makes them equally formidable in terms of raw power. And finally, Unity, where Shaman and Spirit become one. Unity-type O.S. is very difficult to pull off since both the ghost and the shaman must be in sync the entire time the O.S. is used. The Shaman makes sure that they and the ghosts are one and the same. The advantage is that the ghost is fully used in the battle and allows for a direct use of all abilities of both shaman and ghost. The drawback of this, is that both shaman and spirit take damage, and too much causes them to lose focus, and servers their connection.

However, even still, Unity is great in terms of usefulness, as while synced, the shaman receives the spirits knowledge, allowing them to work better at skills with the spirit. Do you understand?" He asked, finishing his explanation.

The group was silent, thinking over what they heard. Some, like the Academy students, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee, were even more confused with the explanation, but others, thinking over the words, began to get some grab in understanding, nodding softly.

Seeing that they understand on some level, Shin continued the scene. Maybe some visual demonstration would help them understand better.

 **"Before I end you I think a few quick lessons are in order to show you where you went wrong." Len stated. "1 A spirit is not your friend." The dark purple haired boy stated as he charged at Naruto. Naruto met Len's charge and their respective weapons ended in a deadlock as both shamans tried to overpower the other. "And 2 in order to achieve 100% power absolute compliance must be demanded of the spirit until you strip them of any individual thought." He claimed taking a couple of steps back in order to thrust his spear effectively at Naruto.**

"He's wrong." Naruto muttered, narrowing his eyes at the fight. "My other and Amidamaru are strong because they trust each other and work together. They are strong because they are friends." He said, as Haku smiled at him. He truly did take her words to heart.

 **Naruto easily blocked Len's attacks and was able to throw some back at him as he slashed at Len with his bokken. Len was also able to block the slashes with his Kwan Dao but each hit had him unintentionally taking a step back from the power behind each swing. "That's not what I was taught." Naruto replied. "My grandfather told me that only when a shaman and spirit work together as one will their true power come out."**

 **"Your delusional if you believe that crap!" Len retorted angrily. Seeing that he was losing ground and that wasn't about to win a head to head fight with Naruto as things were now Len backed off a little before jumping into the air. Naruto followed Len's movements with his eyes making sure that the purple haired boy was never out his sight. Len thrusted his Kwan Dao down at Naruto, each thrust coming at the blonde shinobi shaman faster than the last. "To have power is to subjugate all others to your will!"**

"He's more of a teme than Sasuke!" Naruto said, making the Uchiha glare at him.

"He's almost as bad as Danzo." Tsunade muttered to her teammate, who nodded.

"That kid seriously needs an ass-kicking and help." The Toad sage said.

 **Despite the speed that Len was attacking Naruto with his Kwan Dao the cerulean eyed boy still managed to block the strikes and those he wasn't able to block Naruto dodged around, channeling the smallest bits of chakra throughout his body to enhance himself and make him faster. When Len landed on the ground Naruto channeled furyoku into his bokken before slashing it downward. "Celestial Slash!" He shouted unleashing a red arch of energy at Len.**

 **Len managed to block the attack with his Kwan Dao but was pushed back by the strike, dirt being kicked up around him as the slash cut into the ground. With a powerful swing Len dispersed the attack then charged at Naruto first trying to slash him with the tip of his spear followed by trying to hit him with the bottom end. When Naruto blocked the two attacks Len spun around swinging his Kwan Dao in a wide arc only for Naruto to jump over the swing. "That's enough now. Bason it's time for absolute compliance give me 100% power." Len demanded. Above Len Bason unleashed all of its power and channeled it all to Len, "Rapid Tempo!" Faster than before Len stabbed his Kwan Dao at Naruto just as the blonde' landed on the ground, his strikes little more than blurs.**

 **' _Don't dodge it Naruto.'_ Amidamaru warned his shaman over their link. _'Push forward and attack with full force.'_**

 **Following Amidamaru's advice Naruto pushed forward managing to divert Len's attack to the side so that it struck the ground.**

 **Observing the two shamans fighting from the sidelines were Anna and Haku, each keeping a watchful eye on the battle.**

 **"You're starting to see them aren't you?" Anna asked Haku without even looking at him.**

 **Haku kept watching Naruto and Len trade blows the dark purple haired boy pressing the advantage he obtained from using 100% power. Shifting his gaze the slightest bit Haku watched two out of focus figures right above the two shamans, their forms faintly reminiscent of how Naruto and Len stood. After a hesitant moment Haku eventually nodded his head. "It's not all that clear, but I can definitely see something above Naruto and Len." Haku informed her.**

 **Anna nodded her head expectantly. "You are becoming spiritually aware." Anna stated. "Soon you'll probably see spirits more clearly."**

Haku tilted her head to the side slightly. "Really, that would be interesting."

Zabuza grunted, crossing his arms. "Not as much as you would think. The idea of a shinobi seeing spirits is a nightmare you would only wish upon your greatest enemy. To be forced to see the haunting, vengeful spirits of everyone you killed. Every man, woman, and child...it's a punishment brought only by the Shinigami."

The genin paled at that, at the idea of killing, while the jonin were wide eyed in fear, as the Sanin frowned heavily.

Kakashi frowned. He knew a thing or two about hunting spirits. After all, he sees the spirits of his dead teammates, his sensei, and his father everytime he closes his eyes.

Always there, in the shadows, glaring at him, whispering venom words to him, calling him a failure, someone less than dirt. Scum.

All for his past failures.

Tsunade used to be the same, having had constant nightmares of her brother and lover, until Naruto appeared in her life and got her out of her darkness.

 **Haku gazed at Anna curiously. "Does that mean that there is a possibility that I will also become a shaman like Naruto?" He asked.**

 **Anna shook her head in response. "Not likely. It is not unheard of for regular humans to become aware of the spirit world, rare, but not unheard of." Anna told him. "Spending so much time around Naruto, me, our Guardian Ghosts, not to mention the ghosts that haunt Flame Inn is probably why you are beginning to see ghosts." The blonde Itako explained.**

Naruto blinked. _'Oh right...there are ghosts hunting the inn.'_ He thought, before his eyes rolled up as he fainted standing up, his phasmophobia _(fear of ghosts)_ hitting hard, before a chakra spike to the brain from Kyuubi woke him up.

It found this gaze into the multi-verse interesting, and it could only see through its container's eyes, so it'll force the blond awake if it had to to keep watching.

 **Haku nodded his head in understanding as he turned his attention completely back to the fight, noticing that the forms of Amidamaru and Len's Guardian Ghost still seemed to be blurry blobs but just the tiniest bit more in focus.**

 **Naruto just managed to dodge under one of Len's swipes with his Kwan Dao and returned a slash of his own that Len blocked. Naruto then took a couple of steps to put some space between them.**

 **"Are you finally starting to understand how impossible your chances of beating me are?" Len asked Naruto with a nasty sneer on his face. "My family prepared for 500 years in order to win the tournament. Some no name shaman that was picked up off the streets has no right to even think that he can win the tournament and become Shaman King!"**

 **"Well I'm still standing so I guess you're wrong about needing to have absolute control over a spirit to be powerful is wrong." Naruto shot back.**

 **"You won't be standing for long." Len promised as he pointed his spear at Naruto, "Bason 100% power, Final Conquest!" With his speed boosted by Bason's power Len dashed at Naruto.**

 **Not expecting Len's boosted charge caught Naruto by surprise, and although he had his bokken raised in order to block the strike the bladed end cut through the wooden sword and managed to hit Naruto around the shoulder before Len stopped. Although Len stopped so the blade didn't dig further into Naruto's shoulder the force behind the blow carried over and managed to knock him off his feet. Naruto landed on the ground in a roll, the broken piece of the bokken landing beside him.**

The genin gasped at this, calling out to the alternative jinchuuriki in worry.

"Come one me! Get up!" Naruto called in hopeless vain to his other.

"Damn, that was some attack. If Naruto had a sword, he could have blocked the strike. That bokken did nothing." Asuma said, chewing on the end of his cigarette.

Anko tightened her fists as she looked on. "Come on brat, don't let that spoiled asshole get you down." She muttered.

 **"Naruto's injured." Haku stated, seeing some blood appear around the wound and along the ground as Naruto rolled by. With that type of injury Haku wondered if it was alright to just stand back and watch.**

 **"Don't interfere." Anna told him leaving no room for argument. "Naruto's not finished, not yet." She claimed looking at Naruto's downed form completely confident that he would stand back up. After all Naruto wasn't the type of person that would let a simple injury keep him down. He had received worse from the Naka-Oni back when they were eight and he had only gotten stronger since then.**

 **Len looked down at Naruto's downed form smugly. "See this is the result of trying to face an opponent that is superior to you in every way." Len stated. "Really you should thank me for bringing whatever delusions you had of winning the tournament and becoming Shaman King to an end." The yellow eyed boy said, raising his Kwan Dao up into the air and ready to bring it down.**

 **"I'm not done yet." Naruto grunted out, a hand placed against his wounded shoulder, as he picked himself up. "Amidamaru and I can still fight!" He declared.**

Everyone cheered as A-Naruto got back up. Zabuza smirked. "Kid's got guts, I'll give him that."

Jiraiya smirked. "Of course. Brat's too stubborn to fall, especially by some small cut, when he's been through worse."

 **"You seem to be real glutton for punishment." Len observed as a cruel smile spread across his face. "I'd be more than happy to give you more if that is the case." He finished bringing his Kwan Dao down with the full intention of slicing Naruto across the chest.**

"Go, Naruto!" The observers cheered on.

 **Acting on instinct alone Naruto dropped the broken bokken he still held in his hand and brought his hands together. The instant that Len's spear made contact with Naruto the shinobi was covered by a cloud of smoke obstructing him from view and when the smoke dissipated it revealed that Len had cut a log in half. While confused by the log's sudden appearance and his opponent's disappearance Len began to look around searching for Naruto. From the nearby trees shuriken flew at Len but were battered away by the purple haired shaman as he spun his Kwan Dao in front of him deflecting them so that they fell harmlessly on the ground around him. Next to emerge from the foliage were about ten Naruto's all charging at Len with kunai drawn.**

"Alright! Time to take this, ninja style!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist with a wide grin.

 **"Clones?' Len muttered lowly taking in the exact copies of his opponent. With a scowl on his face he swung his spear around taking out a few clones before he jumped into the air raining down a Rapid Tempo onto the ground and taking out the remaining clones. "Those clones are shinobi tricks, but how is that possible?" He wondered quietly back on the ground before raising his voice. "What's the matter are you so scared to face me that you're relying on tricks now?!"**

 **"Not at all Antenna Head." Naruto's voice came from behind Len, making the yellow eyed boy spin around to face Naruto. "I just needed a few seconds to summon these." He stated. In each of Naruto's hands was another bokken only that the blades were noticeably shorter than his original one and he was holding them in a reverse grip.**

 **"So we're back to his then." Len said, not about to acknowledge the small amount of relief he felt at going up against something he was used to.**

 **"It's time to end this." Naruto said.**

 **"I couldn't agree more." Len replied, Kwan Dao at the ready.**

 **"Now it's time to see who was right about what it means to be strong." Naruto continued.**

 **' _Are you ready Naruto? It is time to show Len that he is not the only one that call forth his Guardian Spirit's full power.'_ Amidamaru said channeling his strength into Naruto. _'Together as one we will emerge victorious.'_**

 **' _Right,'_ Naruto agreed, his eyes closed as he summoned his chakra and furyoku. With some effort Naruto was able to channel his furyoku into his left hand and his chakra into his right, _'Now!'_ The shinobi shaman thought as his eyes snapped open.**

 **The two shamans had charged each other; both with the full intention of ending the fight, but Len had only taken a few steps when Naruto appeared in front of him.**

 **' _I-Impossible!'_ Len thought, his body frozen as he gazed into Naruto intense cerulean eyes. _'How is he so fast?'_ He wondered briefly.**

 **"Celestial Slash!" Naruto shouted slashing both bokken in a cross fashion, shattering Len's Kwan Dao and hitting his chest, tearing his shirt, and leaving x mark behind.**

Loud thunderous cheers nearly shook the chamber as everyone cheered on A-Naruto winning his first Shaman Battle.

"Alright! My guy did it!" Naruto cheered, hugging Haku, who with red cheeks, hugged back, also happy for her friend.

"Such youth! Shaman Naruto truly blazed with Flames of Youth!" Lee shouted, fire in his eyes.

Tenten smirked. "He truly did have some skill in swordmanship, I hope we'll see a battle between him and my other to see just how much."

Neji closed his eyes, smirking slightly. "As expected of one who went against fate itself. He really is a surprising person."

Ino smirked at Sakura. "Man, that was something. For a second I thought Naruto was done for." She said, having feared when Len was about to deliver the final blow. Luckily, A-Naruto reminded them that he wasn't just a shaman, but also a shinobi.

Sakura nodded, sighing in relief. "Me too. Naruto always surprises people when the odds are against him. But kami, if he doesn't give you a heart attack sometimes." She muttered, making Ino chuckle.

Sasuke only gave a grunt. He would never admit it, but he had faith the dobe would win the whole time. He was his rival, after all, as his lips twitched slightly.

Hinata let out a breath of relief, glad her crush's alternative self was safe, and was able to win. Beside her, Kiba grinned. "Oh man! That was awesome! Maybe this Shaman deal isn't so dull after all!" He said, with Akamaru barking in agreement, tail wagging.

Shino pushed his shades up. "You must learn not to underestimate things, Kiba-san. Why? Because it could get you killed one day."

"Troublesome Naruto, every single one in existence." Shikamaru muttered as Choji chuckled.

Asuma smirked. "Knew he would win. Kid tends to do the impossible at the last second." He said, before coughing as Anko elbowed him on the side, grinning.

"Yeah, that's what makes him fun!" She said, looking at Kurenai. "Right Nai-chan."

Kurenai smiled faintly. "I suppose. Guess why this universe is named after him, if he tends to do this in every world."

Zabuza grunted. "If this is how the brat is with a bokken, makes me wonder what he can do with a real sword. Makes me wonder what _that_ brat can do with one if trained right." He said, looking at Naruto, who laughed as the three squirts talked animatedly with him about his counterpart's battle.

Kakashi chuckled, shrugging. "Who knows. Maybe he could learn in the future. If he learns to calm down some."

"I don't see that happening." Jiraiya muttered, who winced as he got jabed on the side by Tsunade.

Shizune giggled behind her hand. "He may surprise you, Jiraiya-sama." Iruka, however, had to agree with Jiraiya on that.

 **' _I, I lost.'_ Len realized absently, not quite being able to grasp that simple fact. _'How is it possible?'_ He wondered as he fell back and slipped in unconsciousness.**

 **"Man that was harder than I thought." Naruto muttered a bit of sweat dripping down his face.**

 **"Yes," Amidamaru agreed appearing beside Naruto. "Len and Bason were truly tough opponents, but we came out victorious as you predicted."**

 **"That's only because we worked together and gave it our all." Naruto replied. "If Antenna Head there learned to work together with Bason who knows what would happen."**

 **"A harder battle and a harder fought victory" Amidamaru decided.**

 **"Yeah we would still have been totally awesome and kicked their butt." Naruto agreed with a large grin on his face.**

"Of course! Cause together, they're awesome!" Naruto said with a large grin as well.

 **"That's a given." Anna said as she and Haku walked up to the two. "As I've been the one training you and training will only get harder from here." She told them.**

Naruto lost his grin, replaced with a look of pity, aimed at his other.

 **A part of Naruto would have cried a little at what torture Anna had in store for him next but at the moment adrenaline had him totally pumped. "Alright bring it on. We can take anything you got!" Naruto declared loudly.**

Slaps echoed throughout the place.

 **"Naruto maybe that's not such a wise-" Amidamaru began only to be cut off.**

 **"Good to hear." Anna said with a smirk on her face. "Then be prepared for more intense torture starting tomorrow." She finished before turning around and heading back to the inn.**

 **Haku patted Naruto's shoulder softly both in congratulations for his recently won fight and the fact that the blonde didn't seem to understand just how much trouble he got himself into. "Is it alright to just leave him here?" Haku asked though as he looked back at Len lying on the ground.**

 **"He'll be fine, probably." Anna called back. "Besides it's not any of our concern."**

 **"Is that so," Haku murmured with a sweat drop.**

As the screen faded, everyone stretched. The excitement of the battle really pumped them up as it being one of the first true battles they've seen in a while.

"Well, that was something." Zabuza muttered.

"What'd you think, Haku-chan?" Naruto asked the ice maker, who smiled at him.

"It was really interesting. I would like to see more." She told Naruto, making him smile.

"I'm glad you think so." Shin spoke up. "We have about 2 more windows in this world before it closes. So let's pick up the pace, kay?" He asked, and started the next scene.

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter_**

 ** _Review, if you'd kindly._**


End file.
